Carpe Noctem
by CarpeDiem14
Summary: Anastasia musste Gewissheit haben ob Severus nun ein kaltblütiger Mörder, oder nur ein Bauer war, den man mit einem gezielten Schachzug in eine Dame verwandelt hatte. Nach Band 6. Es gibt jemanden, der Severus Snape noch nicht vergessen hat. SSxOC
1. Prolog

Hallöchen allerseits! *wink*

Also, diese Story ist praktisch mein Goldstück, an dem ich jetzt schon ettliche Jahre schreibe. Ich bin zwar schon vor einiger Zeit fertig geworden, aber ich habe erst jetzt die Zeit gefunden die Story hochzuladen. Ich habe gleich mal den Prolog und das erste Kapitel hochgeladen, weil sich die Story am Anfang etwas zieht wie ich finde, aber das wird schnell besser, versprochen. Ich hoffe ihr habt genauso viel Spaß beim Lesen, wie ich beim schreiben hatte.

**Hauptpersonen/Pairings:**

Anastasia Gray x Severus Snape

Harry Potter x Ginny Weasley

**Vorwort:**

„Wenn man über fünf Jahrhunderte lang auf dieser Erde lebt, dann werden die Dinge rar, die einem Rätsel aufgeben."

**Inhalt:**

Dies ist die Geschichte des Vampirs Anastasia Gray, die auf der verzweifelten Flucht vor den Fehlern, die sie in ihrem Leben begangen hat, von ihrem alten Freund Albus Dumbledore gezwungen wird sich ihnen zu stellen, und Harry Potter zu helfen, den Krieg zu entscheiden. Dabei trifft sie auch wieder auf Severus Snape und sie muss sich entscheiden, ob sie den Weg, den sie vor langer Zeit eingeschlagen hatte, bis zum Ende gehen wird.

**Anmerkungen:**

Alle Figuren, außer die, die ich mir selbst ausgedacht habe, gehören J.. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld und mir gehört auch nix außer meinem Plot.

Die "Titel" der einzelnen Kapitel sind alle Songtexte, die ich ins Deutsche übersetzt habe. Mal sehen vielleicht kennt jemand den einen oder anderen.

Bitte lasst mir doch ein Review da, wenn ihr die Stroy lest.

****

* * *

**Carpe Noctem**

by CarpeDiem

_"Du wanderst auf einer einsamen Straße._

_Deine Reise geht weiter,_

_um Licht in die Dunkelheit zu bringen._

_Wenn die Nacht angebrochen ist,_

_wirst du aufstehen,_

_um die Sonne zu finden."_

**# Prolog #**

* * *

Sie war anders.

Doch eigentlich war die Bezeichnung _anders_ kein besonders einfallsreiches Wort, denn es beschreibt lediglich eine Sache, die einer anderen nicht gleicht. Zwar war sie eindeutig anders als alle anderen Personen in diesem Raum, aber trotzdem konnte dieses Wort sie nicht einmal im Ansatz beschreiben. Vielmehr war es eine Beleidigung.

Aber es war nun einmal eine Tatsache, dass sie anders war. Sie unterschied sich so machtvoll von den anderen, dass sie sich wie ein Tintenfleck auf einem reinen, weißen Blatt Papier von ihnen abhob. Hinzu kam noch, dass sich die Mönche, die sich mit ihr in diesem Raum befanden, beinahe wie ein Haar dem anderen glichen. Sie alle hatten die gleichen kahl rasierten Schädel, die gleiche dunkle Hautfarbe und sie alle trugen die Selben orangenen Kutten mit den Selben dunkelroten Gürteln um die Hüften. Jeder von ihnen saß in genau der gleichen geraden Haltung auf dem Holzboden, und alle hatten sie die Augen geschlossen und waren tief in ihre Meditation versunken.

Mitten unter diesen Mönchen sah sie aus wie ein engelsgleiches Wesen, das soeben vom Himmel heruntergefallen war, und so gar nicht in diese Welt passen wollte.

Auch sie trug eine Kutte, doch ihre war von moosgrüner Farbe und der Gürtel, der sich um ihre schmale Hüfte schlang, war dunkelblau. Der Grund dafür war ein bedeutend einfacher. Sie gehörte nicht zu diesem Orden.

Die dunkle Kutte ließ ihre unglaublich helle Haut beinahe von Innen heraus strahlen, und sie machte den Anschein, als könne sie ihren zierlichen Körper nicht einmal gegen die Luft im Raum schützen. Man konnte selbst die feinen Adern unter dem dünnen Gewebe erahnen. Ihre Haare hingegen waren tintenschwarz und flossen in sanften Wellen über ihre Schultern und ihren Rücken hinunter bis auf den Boden. Die schwarzen Strähnen waren so lang, dass sie sie einhüllten wie ein Schleier.

Doch wer sie anblickte, registrierte alle diese Kontraste lediglich flüchtig. Ihr elfenhaftes Gesicht zog jeden Blick bedingungslos auf sich. Ihre Nase war vollkommen gerade und ihr Mund mit den vollen, sinnlichen Lippen, der fast zu klein für ihr Gesicht erschien, verlieh ihren Zügen eine kindliche und verspielte Unreife, die jedoch durch ihren Körper vollkommen zerstört wurde. Ihr Körper war der einer Frau, und trotz ihrer zierlichen Erscheinung besaß sie die perfekten Kurven an genau den richtigen Stellen. Sie war der Innbegriff von Sünde und Versuchung.

Wie die Mönche saß sie auf dem kalten Holzboden und es drängte sich einem zwangsläufig der Gedanke auf, weshalb etwas so Wunderschönes zwischen diesen Mönchen auf dem Fußboden saß.

Das quadratische Zimmer war vollkommen aus dunklen Holzlatten gebaut, und die schneidende Kälte, die sich draußen um die Berggipfel hielt, war auch im Inneren dieses Raumes deutlich zu spüren. Im Himalaja war es immer kalt, ganz gleich welche Jahreszeit gerade war. Die Kälte war genauso präsent wie der Nebel, der sich manchmal den ganzen Tag um das Kloster hielt. Im Grunde war es, abgesehen von der klirrenden Kälte, also nicht viel anders als in ihrem Heimatland, England.

In dem Raum gab es keine Tür, nur einen Torbogen, an dem draußen ein Gang, ebenfalls ganze aus Holz, vorbei führte. Es gab genau ein Fenster, das sich dem Torbogen gegenüber befand, aber es war fest verschlossen, und ließ keinen Strahl der aufgehenden Sonne hindurch. Es war ein schlichter und vollkommen reizloser Raum, und das Schlimmste daran war, dass absolut jeder Raum in diesem Kloster genau so aussah.

Die Morgenmeditation dauerte nun schon beinahe sieben Stunden, aber die Mönche waren immer noch aufs höchste konzentriert. Die Meditation bildete ihren Lebensmittelpunkt und war ein Ritual das undenkbar zu Eile gezwungen werden konnte.

Auch sie war in ihre Meditation versunken, so machte es jedenfalls den Anschein. Nur das laszive Grinsen, das sich gerade in diesem Moment auf ihrem wunderschönen Gesicht ausbreitete, störte diesen Anschein. Ihre Mundwinkel zogen sich zu einem verruchten und unglaublich perfekten Grinsen nach oben, und entblößten neben einer Reihe strahlend weißer, gerader Zähne auch zwei zu spitze, und ohne Frage rasiermesserscharfe Eckzähne.

Diesen Tagtraum zog sie eindeutig jeder Meditation vor. Sie war ohne Zweifel in der Lage genauso wie diese Mönche zu meditieren, aber sie war aus freien Stücken hier und die tägliche Meditation, die nie weniger als zwölf Stunden jeden Tag andauerte, war nach 16 Jahren altbekannt.

Sie hatte schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt das Kloster zu verlassen - des Öfteren in letzter Zeit, um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben. Und sie respektierte die Wahrheit, auch wenn viele Leute ihr das nicht glaubten. Sie hatte in diesem Kloster viel gelernt. Sie war hier von Dingen erwartet worden, die ihr noch nirgends auf der Welt begegnet waren, und das mochte etwas heißen. Außerdem war sie der Meinung hier so etwas wie Frieden gefunden zu haben. Vielleicht nicht den Frieden, nach dem sie sich seit hunderten von Jahren verzehrte, aber doch eine Art von Frieden, die es wert war bewahrt zu werden. Sie hatte bereits vor langer Zeit akzeptiert was sie war, aber das allein reichte nicht.

Es war ruhig und friedlich an diesem Ort. Zu friedlich und zu ruhig. Dieses andauernde und sich immer wiederholende Meditieren und Nichtstun machte sie allmählich melancholisch. Sie hatte gelernt auf ihre innere Stimme zu hören, aber wie sich eine echte Stimme anhörte, das wusste sie nur noch aus ihren Erinnerungen. Das hier war ein Schweigekloster.

Ihr Zeitgefühl sagte ihr, dass die Morgenmeditation in ein paar Sekunden vorüber sein würde, und sie öffnete die Augen. Sie hatte genug Anstand um zu wissen, dass dieser Tagtraum nicht in ein Kloster gehörte. Viele der Gedanken, die sie in letzter Zeit gehabt hatte, gehörten nicht hier her.

Ihre Lieder mit den langen, schwarzen Wimpern klappten hoch, und ihre strahlenden, unnatürlich blauen Augen kamen zum Vorschein. Eigentlich war sie für diese Mönche jeden Tag aufs Neue eine Versuchung wie sie der Garten Eden nicht verführerischer hätte darbieten können, doch irgendwie schafften sie es zu widerstehen, und das rechnete sie jedem einzelnen von ihnen hoch an.

Einen Wimpernschlag später ertönten drei dumpfe Schläge einer Glocke, die durch die Räume hallten und die Wände erzittern ließen. Kurz darauf erwachten die Mönche wieder zum Leben.

Als der erste von ihnen die Augen öffnete, war sie jedoch bereits verschwunden, so als habe sie nie dort auf dem Boden gesessen. Doch sie war keine Erscheinung gewesen. Ihre Bewegungen waren lediglich so schnell, dass das menschliche Auge sie nicht mehr sehen konnte, wenn sie es darauf anlegte. Und dennoch war sie für ihre Art viel zu langsam.

Ihre Bewegungen hatten nicht das geringste Geräusch verursacht, was mit dieser weiten Kutte eine Kunst zu sein schien, und genau genommen war es das auch. Doch die Kunst sich so schnell und geschmeidig zu bewegen, dass nicht einmal der Wind protestierte, konnte man nicht erlernen. Dafür musste man seine Seele verkaufen.

Erst außerhalb des Raumes auf dem Korridor tauchte sie wieder auf. Sie entfernte sich mit tanzenden Schritten, die einem den Eindruck vermittelten, als würde sie schweben, und tatsächlich verursachten ihre Schritte auf dem Holzboden nicht das geringste Geräusch.

Hinter sich spürte sie das Sonnenlicht, das durch den Nebel in den Raum flutete. Die Mönche hatten das Fenster geöffnet, so wie sie es jeden Morgen nach ihrer Meditation taten. Unweigerlich beschleunigte sie ihre Schritte. Sie liebte das Sonnenlicht aus tiefstem Herzen, und doch hasste sie es und fürchtete sich zu tiefst davor.

Auf ihrem Weg durch die Gänge des Klosters begegnete sie einigen Mönchen, die sich jedoch nicht an der Anwesenheit dieses sonderbaren Wesens störten. Sie neigten den Kopf zu einer Verbeugung und falteten die Hände, während sie wortlos an ihr vorbei gingen.

Schließlich erreichte sie ihr Zimmer. Es war ein kahler Raum, und er enthielt nicht mehr als ein Bett, einen Stuhl, eine Schüssel mit kaltem Wasser und eine Kerze. Es sah genauso aus wie in allen anderen privaten Räume hier. Im Grunde brauchte man nicht mehr zum Leben, doch mit der Zeit vermisste sie ihre teuren, goldbestickten Seidenlaken, die wärmenden Flammen eines Kamins, und nicht zu vergessen die eine oder andere Flasche Feuerwhisky. Luxus war stets allgegenwärtig gewesen, aber doch nie zwingen notwendig. Er fehlte ihr.

Auch dieser Raum besaß nur ein Fenster und einen Torbogen. So etwas wie Privatsphäre gab es hier nicht. Das quadratische Fenster ließ sich jedoch nicht öffnen, und es war seit 16 Jahren nicht mehr geöffnet worden, dafür hatte sie mit mehreren Zaubersprüchen gesorgt. So lange sie hier war, würde dieses Fenster geschlossen bleiben.

Sie war noch nicht bereit etwas zu ändern, und sie fragte sich wie lange es noch dauern würde, bis sie dazu bereit wäre. Die Furcht, dass ihr Leben sie wieder einholen könnte, nachdem sie es geschafft hatte ihm zu entfliehen, war größer als der Wunsch wieder einen Sinn in ihrem Leben zu haben.

Als sie das Zimmer betrat, genügte ein Blick, um die winzige Abweichung zu bemerken, die anders war als sonst. Die Pergamentrolle, die auf dem Holzstuhl neben ihrem Bett lag, gehörte dort nicht hin.

Sie nahm die Pergamentrolle in die Hand und nachdem sie das Stück Papier entrollt hatte, fand sie eine äußerst bekannte und genauso unleserliche Handschrift vor, die ihr eine ungute Vorahnung bescherte.

_Meine liebste Anastasia, _

_wenn Dich diese Zeilen erreichen, dann bin ich vor meiner Zeit von Euch gegangen, was ich zu tiefst bedaure. Ich bitte Dich jedoch nicht um mich zu trauern, da Dir sicher meine Einstellung zum Jenseits bekannt ist. Es ist, als würde man nach einem langen Tag zu Bett gehen, und endlich seine wohlverdiente Ruhe finden. Du, als Vampir, kannst mich sicher verstehen, auch wenn Du, wie ich sehr wohl weiß, meine Ansicht nicht teilst._

_Dieser Brief ist eine Bitte, Dich, sobald es Dir möglich ist, nach England zu begeben. Weitere Informationen kann ich Dir aus Vorsichtsgründen in diesem Brief nicht zukommen lassen, doch ich hoffe, dass Dir dies reichen wird._

_Nur so viel sei gesagt, falls es Dich noch nicht erreicht haben sollte, Lord Voldemort ist zurückgekehrt und England befindet sich erneut im Krieg. _

_Es ist Deine Entscheidung, ob Du meiner Bitte nachkommen willst. Es ist lediglich ein Anliegen meinerseits, und ich habe Verständnis dafür, falls Du im Augenblick zu beschäftigt bist, um ihm zu entsprechen, aber ich bitte Dich auch zu bedenken, dass du immer noch in meiner Schuld stehst._

_Dein alter, treuer Freund _

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Anastasias stahlblaue Augen blieben noch einen winzigen Moment auf die geschwungenen Buchstaben gerichtet. Sie hatte die Zeilen innerhalb weniger Sekunden durchgelesen, und viel wütender als die Worte, die dort standen, machten sie die Worte, die dort nicht standen.

Mit einem zornigen Fauchen zerknüllte sie das Pergament und warf es in eine Ecke ihres Zimmers. Das Geräusch hatte sich angehört wie das Fauchen eines wilden Tieres, und ihre spitzen Eckzähne waren, ohne dass es bewusst geschehen war, in die Länge gewachsen und man konnte erst jetzt erahnen welch überaus gefährliche Waffen sie darstellten.

Es war lange her, seit sie das letzte Mal die Beherrschung verloren hatte, und sie zwang sich ruhig zu atmen, um sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen. An diesem Ort war es nicht allzu schwierig ruhig zu blieben. All diese Mönche hatten ein Schweigegelübde abgelegt und sie bezweifelte, dass auch nur einer von ihnen wusste, wie man das Wort _Wut_ buchstabierte. Hier wurde sie nicht provoziert oder herausgefordert, aber vor allem wurde sie hier nicht vor bedeutungsvolle Entscheidungen gestellt.

Es war sonst nicht die Art ihres alten Freundes jemanden auf eine nicht beglichene Schuld hinzuweisen und diese nun einfordern zu wollen. Diese Ausnahme machte er nur, weil sie der Empfänger dieses Briefes war. Übersetzt hieß diese zur Schau gestellte Höflichkeit - die nebenbei bemerkt nichts anderes war, als eine perfide Art von Sarkasmus - nichts anderes, als dass sie sich auf den Weg nach England zu machen hatte, und wenn sie es wagen sollte das nicht zu tun, dann würden sie ihre Schuldgefühle für immer verfolgen. Ihr alter Freund wusste verdammt genau woran er appellieren musste, um sie zu treffen. An ihre Ehre und ihr Gewissen.

Anastasia schmunzelte, doch ihre Miene wurde gleich darauf wieder ernst. Sie hatte schon immer vermutet, dass Voldemort in dieser Nacht vor 16 Jahren nicht gestorben war, und nun war er zurückgekehrt. Das war zwar in keinerlei Hinsicht ihr Problem, doch sie hatte Albus noch nie eine Bitte abschlagen können, und die Aussicht auf weitere unzählige Stunden des Meditierens war nicht annähernd so verlockend wie eine Reise nach England.

tbc.


	2. Escape to the stars

**Carpe Noctem**

by CarpeDiem

"_Entflieh zu den Sternen _

_und jage deinen Traum, _

_denn alles was wir brauchen _

_ist Glaube."_

**# 1 #**

* * *

Ginny saß auf dem breiten Fenstersims in ihrem Schlafsaal und blickte hinauf zu den Sternen. Ihre roten Haare schimmerten im fahlen Mondlicht, das durch das Fenster fiel, und die Wolkenfetzen, die immer wieder an der großen, leuchtenden Scheibe vorbei zogen, malten tanzende Schatten auf ihr Gesicht.

Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht und im Schloss waren alle schon längst zur Ruhe gekommen. Auch im Schlafsaal war kein Geräusch zu hören, und Ginny genoss die Stille, die sie einhüllte wie ein schützender Mantel.

Diese kleinen, funkelnden Punkte am schwarzen Nachthimmel hatten sie schon immer fasziniert, aber in letzter Zeit wünschte sie sich manchmal dort oben sein zu können und alle Probleme hinter sich zu lassen. Ihre Großmutter hatte ihr, als sie noch klein gewesen war, einmal erzählt, dass die Verstorbenen von dort oben auf die Menschen herab sehen und sie beschützen würden. Ginny wusste, dass das nur eine Erfindung war, die man kleinen Kindern erzählte, aber immer wenn sie zu den Sternen hinauf sah, hatte sie das Gefühl nicht allein zu sein.

Seit Dumbledore gestorben war, war die Welt scheinbar eine andere geworden. Er war das Licht gewesen, das die Finsternis abgehalten und zurückgeschlagen hatte, und nun wo er nicht mehr da war, schien die Dunkelheit drohender und beängstigender zu sein, als je zuvor.

Diese Finsternis hatte sich noch weiter ausgebreitet und sämtliche Hoffnung zu Nichte gemacht, als Harry verschwunden war.

Ginny schloss für einen Moment die Augen, und versuchte sich dazu zu zwingen nicht an Harry zu denken, aber sie schaffte es nicht sein Gesicht aus ihren Gedanken auszuschließen.

Sie erinnerte sich noch daran, wie sie ihn auf dem Bahnhof Kings Cross zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte. Das war jetzt sieben Jahre her. Am Anfang war es nur eine naive Schwärmerei gewesen, aber mit der Zeit hatte sie erkennen müssen, dass die Gefühle, die sie für ihn hatte, tiefer gingen. Die wenigen Wochen in denen sie zusammen gewesen waren, waren wie ein Traum gewesen. Aber natürlich war dieser Traum zu schön gewesen, um tatsächlich wahr sein zu können, und Ginny hatte versucht es Harry nicht noch schwerer zu machen, als es ohnehin schon war. Sie hatte verstanden, dass sie nicht zusammen sein konnten, aber sie liebte ihn immer noch, und daran würde sich nie etwas ändern.

Harry war nach Dumbledores Beerdigung bis zu seinem 17. Geburtstag im Ligusterweg bei den Dursleys gewesen, so wie Dumbledore es gewollt hatte. Er hatte nicht mehr von der magischen Welt gesehen, als die Meldungen auf den Titelblättern des Tagespropheten, und diese berichteten nun beinahe täglich über verschwundene Hexen und Zauberer, über Morde der Todesser und über die Angriffe der Werwölfe immer wenn Vollmond war. Hochrangige Personen des Ministeriums verschwanden in letzter Zeit immer öfter, nur um kurz darauf wieder aufzutauchen, und ihre Meinung grundlegend geändert zu haben. Der Orden vermutete, dass Voldemort versuchte das Ministerium zu unterwandern, und der Imperius Fluch war wieder in die Mode gekommen.

Harry hatte es beinahe verrückt gemacht untätig herum zu sitzen, und als der Schutz, der ihm das Haus im Ligusterweg geboten hatten, erloschen war, und als Lupin schließlich von ihm verlang hatte sich am Grimmauldplatz 12 zu verstecken, war seine Geduld am Ende gewesen. Er hatte kein Verlangen danach gehabt wie Sirius damals in diesem schrecklichen Haus eingesperrt zu sein und langsam den Verstand zu verlieren.

Das alte Haus der Familie Black war immer noch das Hauptquartier des Ordens, obwohl es kurzfristig geräumt worden war. Mit Dumbledore war auch das Geheimnis des Fideliuszaubers gestorben, und damit praktisch eingefroren. Niemand, der das Hauptquartier nicht schon gekannt hatte, konnte es von nun an betreten, weil niemand in der Lage war, das Geheimnis zu verraten. Auch Snape nicht. Er konnte niemandem sagen wo sich das Haus befand, und er konnte auch niemanden dorthin führen, aber er konnte das Haus nach wie vor betreten. Kingsley und Tonks hatten daraufhin eine Barriere um das Haus gelegt, die man nur durchschreiten konnte, wenn man seinen Namen sagte, dabei die Wahrheit sprach, und nicht Severus Snape hieß. Eine einfache, aber sehr effektive Lösung.

Harry war schließlich im Fuchsbau, der vom Ministerium wieder einmal mit einer der höchsten Sicherheitsstufen in England belegt worden war, untergekommen. Von da an hatte Ginny Harry jeden Tag um sich gehabt, aber er hatte versucht es ihr leicht zu machen und kaum ein Wort mit ihr geredet. Das hatte alles aber nur noch schlimmer gemacht.

Vor drei Wochen war Harry dann eines nachts spurlos verschwunden. Er hatte geplant sich zusammen mit Ron und Hermine der Aufgabe zu stellen, die Dumbledore ihm hinterlassen hatte, doch schließlich war er allein gegangen. Ron und Hermine hatten sich jedoch nach wie vor geweigert zu verraten, worum es sich bei dieser Aufgabe handelte, und Ginny erinnerte sich daran, dass ihre Mutter unglaublich wütend auf die beiden gewesen war. Der Orden und das Ministerium stellten seitdem unter dem Deckmantel der Verschwiegenheit ganz England auf den Kopf, aber bis jetzt hatten sie noch keine Spur von Harry gefunden.

Ginny konnte in gewisser Weise sogar verstehen, warum Harry allein gegangen war. Nachdem er nun scheinbar endlich wusste, was er tun musste, um Voldemort zu vernichten, war er auf sich allein gestellt. Es war für ihn bereits unglaublich schwer gewesen Sirius zu verlieren, aber jetzt hatte auch Dumbledore ihn verlassen. Alle, die versucht hatten ihm zu helfen, hatten dafür mit ihrem Leben bezahlt, und damit so etwas nicht noch einmal passieren würde, hatte er beschlossen alle von sich zu stoßen, und den Rest seines Weges allein zu gehen.

Ron und Hermine waren zusammen mit ihr selbst und einigen anderen Schülern vor einer Woche nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt. Es hatte sich bereits während der Ferien herausgestellt, dass die Schule trotz aller Vermutungen wieder geöffnet werden würde. McGonagall hatte Dumbledore versprochen, dass Hogwarts immer ein Ort der Zuflucht sein würde, und sie war bereit gewesen für dieses Versprechen zu kämpfen. Das war jedoch gar nicht nötig gewesen, denn Scrimgeour hatte niemals die Absicht gehabt Hogwarts zu schließen. Das Schloss war schon immer ein Zeichen der Hoffnung in dunklen Zeiten gewesen, und solange die Tore von Hogwarts geöffnet waren, würden die Hexen und Zauberer in diesem Land die Hoffnung nicht verlieren. Scrimgeour bemühte sich sehr darum den Anschein zu erwecken, dass es nicht so schlimm um England stand, wie es tatsächlich der Fall war. Hogwarts hatte dabei eine zentrale Rolle gespielt, denn es wahrte diesen Schein.

Trotzdem hatten viele Eltern ihre Kinder nicht wieder in die Schule geschickt, und so befanden sich in Hogwarts zurzeit nicht mehr als etwa 50 Schüler. Die erste Klasse hatte gerade einmal sieben Schüler. Der Unterricht war weitgehend der Selbe geblieben, aber das wichtigste war, dass sie lernten sich zu verteidigen, und so waren die Stunden für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste verdoppelt worden.

Auch das vollzählige Lehrerkollegium - Scrimgeour hatte einen Auroren als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste abgestellt, und Slughorn setzte aus Angst vor den Todessern keinen Fuß mehr vor die Tore des Schlosses - erweckte den Anschein, dass alles in Ordnung sei. Natürlich war es das nicht. Wie sollte es auch.

Es waren Vorsichtsmaßnahmen getroffen worden um zu verhindern, dass ein erneuter Angriff der Todesser Erfolg haben würde. Man hatte weitere Banne über dem Schloss ausgesprochen, alle Eingänge verschloss und den Raum der Wünsche blockiert, nachdem die Todesser ihn benutzt hatten, um ins Schloss zu gelangen. Außerdem wurde das große Westtor Tag und Nacht von zwei zusätzlichen Auroren bewacht.

Alle hatten gehofft, dass Harry zu Beginn des Schuljahres zurück nach Hogwarts kommen würde, nachdem alle Zeitungen verkündet hatten, dass die Schule wieder geöffnet wurde, aber er war nicht gekommen. Es galt jedoch als so gut wie sicher, dass er noch lebte, denn sonst hätte Voldemort zweifellos bereits seinen Triumpf gefeiert. Wo auch immer er war, er hatte ein Versteck gefunden, an dem ihn die Auroren und der Orden nicht fanden.

Die nächste Hoffnung, die nun alle hegten war, dass Harry zur Hochzeit von Bill und Fleur nächste Woche im Fuchsbau erscheinen würde. Vor allem Scrimgeour hoffte das, denn er kam langsam in Erklärungsnot, weil seine Gallionsfigur Harry Potter nicht in Hogwarts war.

Bill war wieder vollkommen gesund geworden, und er hatte sich nicht annähernd so viel wölfische Verhaltensmuster behalten wie alle erwartet hatten. Fleur war während der ganzen Zeit nicht von seinem Krankenbett gewichen, und sie liebte Bill immer noch genauso sehr wie vor dem Angriff.

Ginny hatte bis jetzt nur hinauf in den Sternenhimmel gesehen, während sie die Geschehnisse der vergangenen Wochen noch einmal Revue passieren ließ, aber nun erregte eine Bewegung auf der Kiesstraße, die von Hogsmeade hinauf zum Schloss führte, ihre Aufmerksamkeit. Eine der Kutschen von Hogwarts ratterte über die geschwungene Straße, und Ginny hatte sie erst bemerkt, als die Fackeln neben dem Kutschbock in Sichtweite gekommen waren. Schließlich stoppte die Kutsche vor den Schlosstoren.

Für die meisten Schüler hatte es den Anschein, als würden sich die Kutschen von selbst bewegen, da sie die drachenartigen Pferde nicht sehen konnten. Ginny hatte lediglich Bilder von den Thestralen gesehen, und obwohl sie bereits auf einem von ihnen geritten war, war auch sie nicht in der Lage diese Geschöpfe zu sehen. Das einzige, das sie glaubte von ihrem Fenster aus erahnen zu können, waren die kleinen Nebelwölkchen, die der Atem, der beiden Wesen in die kalte Nacht stob.

Es war ungewöhnlich kalt für Anfang September und daran waren die Dementoren schuld. Seit sie frei herum streiften, versank das ganze Land jede Nacht in einer Art kaltem, undurchdringlichem Nebel, der sich meist bis Mittag auf den Schlossgründen hielt.

Die Tür der Kutsche öffnete sich, und Ginnys Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus. Sie hoffte, dass es Harry sein könnte, der aus der Kutsche steigen würde, und ihr Blick blieb wie gebannt auf die Straße gerichtet.

Einen Moment darauf stieg eine Person in einem langen, schwarzen Umhang die kleine Treppe an der Seite der Kutsche hinunter. Die Person bewegte sich mit unglaublich geschmeidigen Bewegungen, und sie stieg mit einer Leichtigkeit die Stufen hinunter, als würde die Schwerkraft für sie eine Ausnahme machen. Ginny wusste nicht, wer so spät noch nach Hogwarts kam, doch es war nicht Harry, denn die Statur und der Gang der Person ließen auf einen Frau schließen.

Ginny beobachtete gespannt ob die Auroren, die vor den Toren standen, wohl den Befehl erhalten hatten diesen späten Besucher passieren zu lassen. Es war bis jetzt noch nie vorgekommen, dass zu so später Stunde noch Besucher ins Schloss gekommen waren, das wusste Ginny, denn sie schlief in letzter Zeit nur sehr selten.

Die Frau ging um die Kutsche herum, und blieb dann noch einmal stehen, um anscheinend einen der Thestrale zu streicheln, bevor sie aus Ginnys Blickfeld verschwand.

In dem Moment hörte Ginny ein Geräusch hinter sich, und drehte sich um. Hermine hatte sich in ihrem Bett aufgesetzt und sah sie schlaftrunken an. Sie rieb sich die Augen und Ginny erkannte bereits den besorgten Ausdruck in ihnen.

„Ginny? Wie lange sitzt du denn da schon? Du solltest wirklich versuchen mehr zu schlafen. Ich weiß, es ist schwer, wir alle schlafen nicht besonders gut, aber bitte versuch es."

Ginny nickte beschwichtigend. Es war nicht das erste Mal, dass Hermine sie mitten in der Nacht sah, wie sie aus dem Fenster blickte, und es war auch nicht das erst Mal, dass sie ihr sagte, sie solle versuchen mehr zu schlafen. Ginny wusste, dass Hermine Recht hatte, aber das war nicht so einfach. Seit Harry verschwunden war, plagten sie immer häufiger Albträume, denen sie nur entrinnen konnte, wenn sie sich zwang nicht einzuschlafen. Da nur noch wenige Schüler in Hogwarts waren, hatte man kurzerhand einige Schlafsäle zusammengelegt, um zu verhindern, dass einzelne Schüler alleine waren, und obwohl Ginny dankbar dafür war, wäre sie manchmal doch gerne allein gewesen.

„Ich weiß. Ich komm gleich wieder ins Bett", versprach Ginny artig, und drehte sich dann wieder zum Fenster, um noch einen Blick hinaus zu werfen, aber draußen auf der Kiesstraße war alles so ruhig wie immer, bis auf die Kutschr, die immer noch bewegungslos vor den Toren stand.

„Mhh", murmelte Hermine einsilbig, und als Ginny sich kurze Zeit später wieder umdrehte, war Hermine schon wieder eingeschlafen.

tbc.


	3. Guilty

**Carpe Noctem**

by CarpeDiem

_"Du sagst ich bin herzlos.  
Du sagst es ist mir egal.  
Ich fühle mich schuldig,  
denn es gab eine Zeit,  
da war ich für dich da."_

**# 2 #**

* * *

Minerva McGonagall sah von ihren Unterlagen auf, als sie hörte, wie an ihre Bürotür geklopft wurde. Sie schob ihre Brille für einen Moment bei Seite, und griff sich mit zwei Fingern an die Nasenwurzel. Mittlerweile sprach sie von dieser Tür schon als ihrer Bürotür. Das war für ihren Geschmack viel zu schnell gegangen.

Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht und das Schulleiterbüro war mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit das einzige Zimmer im ganzen Schloss in dem noch Licht brannte. Das war meistens so, nicht nur an diesem Tag.

Minerva wusste, wer draußen vor ihrer Tür stand, und sie wünschte sich, dass dies im Moment nicht ihre Tür wäre. Wenn sie nicht Schulleiterin von Hogwarts wäre, dann würde immer noch Albus auf diesem Stuhl sitzen, und es gäbe keinen Grund für sie dieses Gespräch mit dieser Person zu führen.

Sie hatte gewusst, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis sie hier auftauchen würde. Immerhin hatte Albus die Güte gehabt sie vorzuwarnen. Dennoch verspürte Minerva nicht die geringste Lust die Tür zu öffnen. Sie war müde und abgespannt, und wenn sie ihr eigenes Gesicht im Spiegel sah, dann kam sie sich in den vergangenen Wochen um Jahrzehnte gealtert vor. Wenn dieses Gespräch vorüber war, dann würde sie mit Sicherheit noch um ein paar weiße Haare reicher sein. Aber ihr blieb keine andere Wahl.

„Herein."

Die Eichenholztür öffnete sich und hinter Filch betrat ein schwarzhaariges Mädchen das kreisrunde Büro. Während sie den Raum durchquerten, blieb Minervas Blick ungewollt an den überirdisch schönen Gesichtszügen des Mädchens hängen, und sie schaffte es erst wieder ihren Blick abzuwenden, nachdem sie sich gezwungen hatte ihre Augen für einen Moment zu schließen. Sie verfluchte die Wirkung, die dieses Geschöpf selbst auf sie hatte, und während sie sich bemühte eine kühle Miene aufzusetzen, legte sie ihre Feder bei Seite.

„Danke, Mr. Filch, das wäre alles."

Der alte Hausmeister nickte abwesend. Er beschwerte sich nicht, dass er mitten in der Nacht Besucher durch das Schloss zur Schulleiterin bringen musste - wie ein Hauself - und er nickte auch nicht grimmig. Seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit galt restlos dem Mädchen neben ihm. Beinahe hätte er angefangen zu sabbern.

„Vielen Danke, Mr. Filch."

Die Stimme des Mädchens war samtweich und schien von einer sonderbaren Melodie getragen zu werden, die den Raum füllte wie ein schweres Parfum. Sie schenkte Filch dabei einen tiefen Blick aus ihren unnatürlich blauen Augen und der alte Hausmeister vergaß beinahe zu atmen. Erst nach einer langen Sekunde erreichte ihn die Bedeutung ihrer wundervollen Worte und er verließ widerwillig das Büro. Seine Augen blieben dabei so lange auf das Mädchen gerichtet, bis ihm die Tür, die er hinter sich schloss, die Sicht nahm.

Minerva schüttelte missbilligend den Kopf und ihre Lippen pressten sich zu einem schmalen Strich zusammen. Anastasia Wilhelmina Pandora IV., Lady of Gray, war ein Vampir von 527 Jahren, und sie schaffte es mühelos beinahe jeden Menschen mit nur einem Blick aus ihren verblüffend blauen Augen in ihren Bann zu ziehen. Der Grund dafür war ihre Andersartigkeit, die auf die Menschen befremdlich und doch unwiderstehlich anziehend wirkte. Wozu eine Hexe einen Liebestrank braute, genügten ihr ihre sonderbar klingende Stimme, und ihr über die Maßen perfekter Körper.

Anastasia Gray war der Grund dafür, weshalb Minerva eine ausgeprägte Abneigung gegen Vampire entwickelt hatte, die sich aber im Besonderen gegen diesen einen Vampir richtete. Anastasia vereinte alles in sich, was diese Geschöpfe auszeichnete. Sie war arrogant, ignorant und überheblich, und die Tatsache, dass sie seit mehr als einem halben Jahrtausend auf dieser Erde weilte, hatte nicht dazu beigetragen eine dieser Eigenschaften zu schmälern. All die unzähligen Jahre hatten ihr eine ungeheure Lebensweisheit verschafft, und sie konnte es nur äußerst selten unterlassen jeden um sie herum auf dieses einzigartige Verständnis der Welt, das nur ihr zu Teil wurde, hinzuweisen.

Für die meisten machte sie den Anschein nichts weiter als ein verzogenes Kind zu sein, aber ihre Augen verrieten was sich tatsächlich hinter ihrer kindlichen Fassade verbarg. Sie hatte ein Talent dazu Leute zu manipulieren und ihre Grenze des guten Geschmacks lag bei weitem höher, als es den meisten Menschen lieb war. Außerdem besaß sie eine Menge Einfluss. Diese Macht hatte sie sich erkauft, erschlichen oder erpresst und sie setzte sie gnadenlos ein, um das zu bekommen, was sie wollte.

Außerdem wusste Minerva, dass sie über außergewöhnlich starke magische Kräfte verfügte. Wie weit diese allerdings im Speziellen reichten, wusste sie nicht, doch sie hielt es für einen Fehler sich mit Anastasia Gray anzulegen, denn sie war genauso so skrupellos wie sie schön war. Wenn man nicht sterben konnte, bekam das Leben scheinbar einen anderen Wert. Und Anastasia Gray legte es immer wieder aufs Neue darauf an, zu spüren, dass sie noch lebte, denn andernfalls würde das Leben für sie vermutlich sinnlos werden.

Minerva ließ ihren Blick ein weiteres Mal über Anastasias perfekten Körper gleiten, und sie fragte sich wie es wohl sein musste nicht zu altern. Seit sie Anastasia Gray zum ersten Mal gesehen hatte, hatte sie sich nicht verändert. Das war nun 20 Jahre her. Ihr Körper war der einer Siebzehnjährigen, und ihre Jugend in Kombination mit ihrer unvergleichlichen Schönheit gab einen nahezu unwiderstehlichen Kontrast, dem kaum ein Mann widerstehen konnte. Doch wer ihrem gefährlichen Charme erlag, zahlte stets seinen Preis dafür, denn Anastasia Gray tat nie etwas ohne einen Preis dafür einzufordern.

Sie schien auch nicht daran interessiert ihr körperliches Alter in irgendeiner Form anzuheben. Sie hatte ihre hüftlangen, schwarzen Haare zu zwei Zöpfen gebunden, die sie besonders kindlich wirken ließen. Das bodenlange, dunkelrote Kleid schmeichelte jedoch ihrer Figur auf eindrucksvolle Weise. Über das Oberteil trug sie ein schwarzes, ledernes Korsett mit einer auffälligen Schnürung und einem noch auffälligeren Dekolleté. Die breiten Trompetenärmel des Kleides mit den teuren Verzierungen reichten beinahe bis zum Boden.

Doch der eigentliche Grund weshalb Minerva Anastasia nicht mochte, war der, dass sie in der Vergangenheit keinerlei Interesse an den Belangen der Hexen und Zauberer gezeigt hatte. Während des letzten Krieges gegen Voldemort hatte sie es entschieden abgelehnt in den Lauf der Geschichte einzugreifen, obwohl sie vermutlich in der Lage gewesen wäre, viele Leben zu retten. Nur Albus zu Liebe hatte sie einige kleinere Aufträge übernommen, danach war sie spurlos verschwunden und erst jetzt wieder aufgetaucht. Wo sie die letzten Jahre verbracht hatte, wusste Minerva nicht, und überhaupt war über ihre Vergangenheit nicht viel bekannt. Es widerstrebte ihr zu tiefst, dass ausgerechnet dieses Geschöpf helfen sollte die Prophezeiung zu erfüllen und ganz gleich was es war, dass Anastasia Albus noch schuldete, Minerva war sich sicher, dass sie ihm diesen Gefallen nicht tun würde.

# # #

Zweifelsohne bemerkte Anastasia den Blick mit dem Minerva sie bedachte, doch ihre einzige Reaktion bestand darin innerlich zu lächeln, während sich jedoch in ihrem Gesicht kein Muskel regte. Sie wusste verdammt genau, dass Minerva sie nicht leiden konnte, und das war bei weitem noch untertrieben. Doch sie wusste auch, dass Minerva sie trotz ihrer Abneigung respektierte, und sie tat gut daran ihr mit Respekt zu begegnen.

Außerdem kannte sie diesen Blick nur zu gut. Vampir, schleuderte er ihr entgegen, und stellte ihr unmissverständlich vor Augen, was sie war. Sie hatte diesen Blick schon von vielen Menschen gesehen, und sie hatte gelernt mit diesen Blicken zu leben. Für gewöhnlich prallten sie einfach von ihr ab, aber niemand hatte sie in den vergangenen 16 Jahren mit diesem Blick angesehen, und sie hatte vergessen wie es war, wenn die Menschen einem jeden Tag mit Argwohn und Furcht begegneten.

Die Vampire, die in England lebten, blieben meist unter sich, und sie wussten was sie waren, schließlich wurden sie mit jedem Tropfen Blut, den sie tranken, daran erinnert, aber Anastasia hatte bereits vor langer Zeit einen anderen Weg gewählt. Diejenigen unter den Menschen, die um diese Entscheidung wussten, behandelten sie mit Respekt, doch die Furcht und die Abneigung ließen sich deshalb nicht aus ihren Blicken verbannen.

Der französische Zaubertrankmeister Pascal Mentagnier [Montanjee] hatte 1712 ein Serum entwickelt, das es Vampiren erlaubt zu leben, ohne mindestens alle vier Wochen einen Menschen oder ein Tier zu töten. Der Grund, weshalb Vampire auf Blut angewiesen sind, ist ein denkbar einfacher. Ihnen fehlt ein Enzym, das die Aufgabe hat Hämoglobin, den roten Blutfarbstoff, an den eingeatmeten Sauerstoff zu binden, und ihn so im Blut zu transportieren. So viel Luft ein Vampir auch einatmen würde, der Sauerstoff würde doch niemals in die Zellen gelangen.

Wenn sich ein Mensch mit dem Gift der Vampire infiziert, dann verändert sich sein ganzer Organismus einschließlich seiner DNS. Der Körper in seiner menschlichen Form stirbt dabei zunächst, da er nicht mehr lebensfähig ist, doch nachdem die Verwandlung abgeschlossen ist, beginnt das Herz wieder zu schlagen. Zwar altern Vampire nicht, aber die Zellen im Körper müssen weiterhin mit Nährstoffen und Sauerstoff versorgt werden, wenn auch nur in einer vergleichbar geringen Dosis. Im Blut, das sie ihren Opfern aussaugen, befindet sich mehr als genug Sauerstoff und ausreichend Nährstoffe, um damit etwa vier Wochen überleben zu können. Bereits weit davor setzt der Durst ein. Ein Vampir kann sich selbst nicht zu Tode hungern, oder gar ersticken, denn nach einer gewissen Zeit wird der Durst übermächtig.

Anastasia war diesen Gesetzen nicht mehr unterworfen. Sie nahm seit etwa 240 Jahren alle 24 Stunden das Serum. Es enthält in konzentrierter Form das Enzym, das den Vampiren fehlt, und verändert ihren Körper dahingehend, dass sie Nahrung zu sich nehmen können. Es macht sie wieder menschlich, aber damit auch wieder sterblich.

Der Körper eines Vampirs ist auf extremste Lebensumstände ausgelegt, darauf, in jeder Situation überleben zu können. Sie müssten nicht atmen - das ist nur noch ein Reflex, aber notwendig um etwas riechen zu können - und damit können sie auch nicht ersticken. Sie müssen nicht essen und benötigen nur minimale bis gar keine Ruhephasen. Außerdem könnten sie monatelang ohne Schlaf auskommen, für den sie natürlich keinen Sarg brauchen, das ist nur Muggelaberglaube.

Ihre Knochen sind so dick und stabil, dass sie nicht brechen, außer unter extremer Krafteinwirkung. Aber selbst dann heilen sie innerhalb von Sekundenbruchteilen. Ihre Haut ist so stahlhart, dass sie nur durch andere Vampire, Werwölfe, oder spezielle Zauber verletzt werden kann. Sie sind so extrem schnell, und alle ihre Sinne sind bis aufs Höchste geschärft, dass ein normales Wesen aus Fleisch und Blut, abgesehen von einem Werwolf natürlich, nicht die geringste Chance gegen sie hat.

Sonnenlicht ist jedoch eine heikle Angelegenheit. Vampire zerfallen nicht zu Staub, wenn sie ins Tageslicht kommen, das ist wieder eine dieser Muggellegenden. Tageslicht macht ihnen nicht das Geringste aus, aber wenn sie ihre Haut den purem Strahlen der Sonne aussetzen, erleiden sie Verbrennungen - wie ein Zauberer, der mit Feuer in Berührung kommt - die je nach Dauer tödlich sind.

Eine andere Sache ist Knoblauch. Er ist, wenn er ins Blut gelangt, für Vampire höchst giftig, und wenn nicht innerhalb von Sekunden ein Gegenmittel verabreicht wird, sterben sie daran. Die Pflock-durchs-Herz-Theorie und andere Geschichten wie Weihwasser oder Kreuze sind genau das, und nicht mehr. Geschichten.

Natürlich gibt es einen Fluch, der Vampire töten kann, aber den kennen nur sehr wenige Zauberer. Er wurde nirgends niedergeschrieben, und die Vampire wären dumm ihn jemals an einen Menschen zu verraten.

Mentagniers Serum erlaubte es Anastasia fast so zu leben wie ein Mensch. Ein Mensch mit Sonnen- und Knoblauchallergie, aber wie ein Mensch. Sie musste kein Blut mehr trinken, um an das Enzym zu gelangen. Somit musste sie aber atmen, um Sauerstoff aufzunehmen, und sie musste essen und trinken, um Nährstoffe zu erhalten. Das bedeutet aber auch, dass sie ersticken und verhungern konnte, wie ein Mensch. Das Serum dämpfte auch gleichzeitig den Geruchssinn, was es leichter machte in der Gegenwart von Menschen zu leben. Vampire riechen das Blut der Menschen, und jeder von ihnen riecht wie ihre Lieblingsdroge, die einen besser, die anderen schlechter.

Doch das Serum dämpfte auch sämtliche anderen Sinne, die einen Vampir besser machen als einen Menschen: das Gehör, die Schärfe der Augen, die Schnelligkeit und die Kraft. Gegen einen echten Vampir hätte Anastasia - ohne ihren Zauberstab - im Moment nicht die geringste Chance. Mit ihrem Zauberstab gab es nur sehr wenige, die ihr das Wasser reichen konnten, aber wenn ein Vampir sie in einen Nahkampf verwickelte, dann war sie tot. Doch diese Gefahr hatte in den vergangenen 240 Jahren nur bedingt bestanden, und in Tibet hatte es sie überhaupt nicht gegeben.

# # #

„Hallo Minerva, es ist lange her", grüßte Anastasia mit einer engelsgleichen Stimme, und blieb höflich stehen, bis die Schulleiterin ihr einen Platz anbieten würde.

„Nicht lange genug, Lady Gray", antwortete Minerva, doch im Gegensatz zu Anastasia machte sie sich nicht die Mühe höflich zu klingen.

„Scheint so", vermutete Anastasia, und das Lächeln, das sie sich abgerungen hatte, erstarb augenblicklich. Sie warf ihren Umhang mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung über die Lehne des einen Ledersessels vor Minervas Schreibtisch, und setzte sich dann ohne Aufforderung auf den anderen. Sie schlug die Beine übereinander und faltete die Hände in ihrem Schoß. Wenn Minerva sich schon nicht bemühen würde dieses Gespräch einigermaßen zivilisiert zu führen, dann würde sie das ganz gewiss auch nicht tun.

„Ich bin hier her gekommen, weil Albus mich höflichst daran erinnert hat, dass ich noch in seiner Schuld stehe. Hier bin ich. Ich bin mir sicher du weißt worum es geht, schließlich sitzt du auf Albus' Stuhl. Also bitte, in unser beider Interesse, machen wir es so kurz wie möglich, dann bin ich in zehn Minuten wieder zur Tür hinaus", schlug Anastasia vor, und musterte Minerva mit einem Ausdruck größtmöglicher Langeweile.

Minerva schloss für einen Moment die Augen, und wurde sich sofort ihrer Kopfschmerzen bewusst. Sie hatte keineswegs darum gebeten auf diesem Stuhl zu sitzen, und das musste Anastasia auch ganz genau wissen. Dieses Mädchen sah aus wie eine ihrer Schülerinnen, nur der arrogante und impulsive Ausdruck in ihren strahlenden Augen wollte nicht passen, und Minerva hätte nichts lieber getan, als sie für ihre bloße Existenz und dafür, dass sie sie damit beehrte, zu Recht zu weisen, doch das konnte sie leider nicht. Wäre die ganze Situation nicht so verzweifelnd ernst, dann würde sie sich über die Ironie des ganzen amüsieren. Sie wusste was in Albus' Brief stand, zumindest hatte er sie über seine Absichten in Kenntnis gesetzt, und wenn Anastasia - was zwar unwahrscheinlich aber nicht ausgeschlossen war - Albus' Bitte nachkommen würde, dann konnte es bei weitem länger als zehn Minuten dauern, bis sie diesen Vampir wieder loswurde.

„Wie du willst. Soll ich dir Albus' Brief gleich geben, oder gibt es sonst noch etwas das ich für dich tun kann, außer dir deine kostbare Zeit zu stehlen?"

Auf Anastasias Gesicht erschien ein unverschämtes Grinsen. Sie konnte solche Spitzen genauso gut einstecken wie austeilen.

„Du könntest mit liebenswürdigerweise verraten wie Albus gestorben ist. Ich muss schließlich wissen welchen Fehler ich ihm vorhalten kann, wenn ich den alten Kauz im Jenseits wieder treffe."

Obwohl sie Albus als alten Kauz bezeichnete, wusste Minerva ganz genau, dass sie es nicht ernst meinte. Albus war ja bekannt dafür, dass er mit allen Menschen eine Engelsgeduld aufwies, aber mit diesem Vampir hatte er immer besonders viel Geduld gehabt. Minerva wunderte sich nicht zum ersten Mal darüber, wie er es damals geschafft hatte ihre Affäre zu überleben. Aber so gut Anastasia auch versuchte es hinter einem Witz zu verstecken, Minerva wusste es besser. Sie bedauerte Albus' Tod, sehr sogar.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass du ihn wieder sehen wirst? Zwischen dem Himmel und der Hölle wird es recht weit sein, nehme ich an."

Anastasias Grinsen verschwand nicht, aber sie zog elegant eine Augenbraue nach oben.

„Das mag sein, aber ich bin mir ziemlich sicher in der Hölle seine Gesellschaft zu haben. Du hast nicht die geringste Ahnung wer Albus Dumbledore gewesen ist, Minerva. Aber lassen wir das jetzt. Ist er einfach tot umgefallen, oder hatte Voldemort seine Finger im Spiel?"

Die dünne Linie, die Minervas Lippen noch waren, wurde noch ein wenig dünner. Sie wusste, dass Anastasia Albus besser gekannt hatte als irgendwer sonst, abgesehen von seinem Bruder, aber es fiel ihr schwer schlecht von Albus zu denken. Besonders seit er tot war.

„In der Tat hatte Du-weißt-schon-wer seine Finger im Spiel, wenn auch nur indirekt. Aber das müsstest du doch schon längst wissen, liest du denn keine Zeitung?"

Anastasia lächelte nachsichtig, so als würde sie mit einem kleinen Kind sprechen, und überging die Tatsache, dass Minerva Voldemorts Namen nicht aussprach, großzügig.

„Ich war bei tibetanischen Mönchen in einem Kloster mitten im Himalaja, die lesen keine Zeitung, schon gar keine Englische. Also, was ist passiert?"

Selbst wenn Anastasia die Zeitung gelesen hätte, und dann hätte sie diese Meldung wohl kaum übersehen können, würde sie nur einen Teil der Antworten bekommen, die sie haben wollte.

„Er ist ermordet worden, allerdings nicht von ihm persönlich", sagte Minerva seltsam tonlos, und bemühte sich dabei Anastasia nicht anzusehen. Sie wollte nicht, dass der Vampir den schmerzvollen Ausdruck in ihren Augen sah, der immer dort zu sehen war, wenn sie über Albus sprach. Sie hatte nicht gedacht, dass das Loch, das er hinterließ so groß sein würde. Es war, als drehten sich die Planten dieser Galaxie weiter, nur dass die Sonne in der Mitte fehlte und alles dunkler erschien als zuvor.

Anastasia brauchte einen Moment um zu begreifen was Minerva gesagt hatte. Sie war sich sicher gewesen, dass Voldemort Albus schließlich doch noch in die Finger bekommen hätte. Aber von wem sollte Albus Dumbledore, ihr alter, treuer Freund, Schulleiter von Hogwarts, Ehrenmitglied des Zaubergamots, Träger des Merlin Ordens Erster und Zweiter Klasse, der wohl mächtigste Zauberer seiner Zeit, ermordet worden sein, wenn nicht von dem größenwahnsinnigsten Schwarzmagier, den die Welt je gesehen hatte?

„Von wem, wenn nicht vom Dunklen Lord?", sprach Anastasia ihre Gedanken aus, und sie war dabei so ziemlich auf jede Antwort gefasst.

Das glaubte sie zumindest.

„Es war Severus Snape. Er hat ihn auf dem Astronomieturm mit dem Todesfluch ermordet."

War Anastasia doch als Vampir stets Realist, so setzte dieser Realismus jetzt mit einem Schlag aus. Sie war auf jeden Namen vorbereitet gewesen, nur auf diesen einen seltsamerweise nicht.

„Severus?", fragte sie beinahe tonlos. „Nein. Nein, das glaub ich nicht", sagte sie, und wunderte sich im selben Moment darüber, wie entschieden ihre Stimme geklungen hatte, obwohl sie tief in ihrem Inneren wusste, dass Minervas Worte wahr waren.

„Glaub von mir aus was du willst. Ich habe gesehen wie Snape seinen Zauberstab auf Albus' Herz gerichtet hat, und er hat kein Erbarmen gezeigt. Die Todesser hatten das Schloss angegriffen, und Snape hat sich auf ihre Seite gestellt. Harry Potter war dabei, als er ihn ermordet hat, der Junge hat es mit seinen eigenen Augen gesehen. Zwar ist es bis jetzt nur Harry gelungen das Denkarium, das Albus ihm hinterlassen hat, aus der Vitrine zu nehmen, aber ich habe so ein Gefühl, dass es auch dir gelingen würde - für dem Fall, dass du mir immer noch nicht glauben solltest", sagte Minerva, die Augen hinter der viereckigen Brille starr auf den Vampir gerichtet, und ihre Lippen immer noch zu einem dünnen Strich zusammengepresst. Alles in ihrer Haltung machte deutlich, dass sie Anastasias Ignoranz nicht einmal im Ansatz verstehen konnte.

Und da war sie nicht alleine. Anastasia verstand selbst nicht, warum sich alles in ihre dagegen wehrte Minervas Worten zu glauben, obwohl sie wusste, dass Minerva die Wahrheit sagte. Ihr Verstand zwang sie rational zu denken, aber das, was sie ihr Herz nannte, focht einen erbitterten Kampf dagegen aus, und Anastasia verstand nicht warum. Kurz entschlossen unterdrückte sie diese verwirrenden Gefühle.

„Gib mir den Brief, damit ich endlich weiß was Albus für die Begleichung meiner Schuld von mir verlangt. Das ist der einzige Grund, warum ich hier bin", stellte Anastasia klar, aber ihre Gefühle straften jedes ihrer Worte Lüge.

Minerva nickte gleichgültig. Sie bückte sich, um eine Schublade des Schreibtisches zu öffnen, und förderte eine Pergamentrolle zu Tage, die sie auf den Tisch legte, und Anastasia zu schob. Sie sah genauso aus wie der erste Brief, den Anastasia von Albus bekommen hatte. Unscheinbar und ungefährlich, auf den ersten Blick zumindest.

_Meine liebste Anastasia,_

_wenn Du diese Zeilen vor Dir siehst, dann bedanke ich mich als erstes bei Dir, dass Du meiner Bitte nachgekommen bist, und die beschwerliche Reise nach England auf Dich genommen hast. Höchst wahrscheinlich verdanke ich diesen Umstand Deinem Bestreben Deine Schuld mir gegenüber begleichen zu können. Das nehme ich Dir jedoch keinesfalls übel, beweist es doch nur ein Mal mehr, dass ich nach wie vor gut daran getan habe Dir mein Vertrauen zu kommen zu lassen._

_Aber nun zu meiner Bitte, die ich an Dich stelle. Wenn ich nicht mehr auf dieser Erde bin, dann muss Harry Potter, der noch nicht einmal jetzt ahnt, wie sich sein Schicksal erfüllen wird, seine beschwerliche Aufgabe allein bewältigen, und obwohl Dir bekannt ist, welche großen Hoffnungen ich in diesen Jungen setze, befürchte ich, dass er scheitern wird. Und das darf unter keinen Umständen passieren. _

_Ein Grund für diese Annahme ist, dass ich nach all den Jahren hinter Toms Geheimnis gekommen bin. Wie Du weißt, hatten wir schon damals die Befürchtung, er könnte seine Seele gespalten und somit einen Horkrux geschaffen haben. Unsere Befürchtungen diesbezüglich haben sich leider bewahrheitet, auch wenn ich die Tragweite von Toms Handeln weit unterschätzt habe. Wie ich vermute, und ich bin mir meiner Vermutung sehr sicher, hat Tom seine Seele in nicht weniger als sieben Teile gerissen, und somit sechs Horkruxe erschaffen._

_Es ist mir bereits gelungen zwei dieser Horkruxe, einen alten Ring, der einst im Besitz von Salazar Slytherin war, und das frühere Tagebuch von Tom, zu finden und zu zerstören, doch ich bezweifle, dass es Harry Potter gelingen wird die verbliebenen Horkruxe aufzuspüren. Nur er und seine Freunde Hermine Granger und Ronald Weasley wussten zum Zeitpunkt meines Ablebens von diesem Geheimnis, und sollte Voldemort erfahren, dass sein Geheimnis gelüftet worden ist, und bereits zwei seiner Horkruxe zerstört worden sind, wird er zweifellos versuchen die Verbliebenen in Sicherheit bringen._

_Ich vermute des weiteren Splitter von Toms Seele in einem Medaillon, das ebenfalls einst Slytherin gehörte, und da ich bereits weiß, wo es sich befindet, werde ich es in Kürze zerstören. Außerdem halte ich Toms Schlange Nagini für einen Horkrux, genauso wie einen Becher, den er vor langer Zeit gestohlen hat, und der das Zeichen von Hufflepuff trägt. Wo sich diese jedoch befinden, entzieht sich meiner Kenntnis. Ich habe versucht so viel wie möglich über Toms Vergangenheit in Erfahrung zu bringen, um so auf weitere Horkruxe zu stoßen, doch das erwies sich als äußerst schwierig._

_Das Wissen über den letzten Horkrux wage ich diesen Zeilen nicht anzuvertrauen, da ich mir nicht sicher sein kann, dass Du, und nur Du diesen Brief erhalten wirst. Niemandem ist bekannt, welche Vermutung, die beinahe an Gewissheit grenzt, ich hege, aber ich versichere Dir, solltest Du meiner Bitte, zu der ich gleich kommen werde, entsprechen, wirst auch Du die Zeichen erkennen, und letztendlich zum Selben Schluss gelangen, wie ich. Alles geschieht zu seiner Zeit._

_Ich bitte Dich mit diesem Schreiben Harry Potter zu helfen seine Aufgabe zu bewältigen, da das Schicksal dieses Landes aufgrund der Prophezeiung nun in den Händen dieses Jungen liegt, und es nicht mehr in meiner Macht steht, alles zum Guten zu wenden. Es mag Dir vielleicht paradox erscheinen, dass ausgerechnet Du, ein Geschöpf der Nacht, nun helfen sollst wieder Licht in die sich über England legende Dunkelheit zu bringen, aber manchmal ist es vorteilhafter Feuer mit Feuer, als mit Wasser zu bekämpfen._

_Ich bin mir durchaus bewusst, dass ich viel von Dir verlange, und sei versichert, dass ich Dir verzeihe, falls Du nicht gewillt bist diese Aufgaben zu übernehmen. Es ist und bleibt einzig und allein Deine Entscheidung, ob Du meiner Bitte nachkommen willst, oder es ablehnst, doch ich bitte Dich ebenfalls zu bedenken, dass Du nach wie vor in meiner Schuld stehst. _

_Es mag nicht meine Art sein, jemanden an Dinge wie diese zu erinnern, aber die Aufgabe ist zu wichtig, als dass ich es mir leisten könnte, mich auf meine guten Manieren zu besinnen._

_Und nun bleibt mir nur noch wenig was ich tun kann. Zum einen gebe ich Dir noch einen Rat mit auf den Weg. Urteile nicht zu schnell, Du weißt nie, welches Licht sich noch hinter einer Mauer aus augenscheinlich undurchdringlicher Dunkelheit verbirgt. Und zum anderen, Dir alles Gute zu wünschen und zu hoffen, dass Du mir nicht allzu bald folgen wirst._

_In Liebe, Dein alter, treuer Freund _

_Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

_PS. Das Hauptquartier des Ordens des Phönix befindet sich am Grimmauldplatz 12_

Anastasia ließ den Brief sinken, und betrachtete noch einen Moment lang still die verschnörkelten Buchstaben, die sich Zeile um Zeile über das Pergament zogen. Es war Albus tatsächlich gelungen das letzte Rätsel zu lösen, das Voldemort ihm noch aufgegeben hatte. Horkruxe waren es also, die ihn am Leben gehalten hatten. Anastasia wusste was Horkruxe waren, sie wusste sogar wie man einen davon erschuf. Trotzdem hätte sie selbst Voldemort nicht den Irrsinn zugetraut seine Seele in sieben Teile zu spalten. Das bewies ihr nur einmal mehr wie gefährlich dieser Wahnsinnige war, und wie sehr sie sich einst in ihm getäuscht hatte.

Aber es ließ sie stutzen, dass Albus es nicht einmal wagte, seiner eigenen Magie das Geheimnis um den sechsten Horkrux anzuvertrauen. Es war nicht Albus' Art etwas dem Zufall zu überlassen - ganz und gar nicht. Doch die Dinge zu ihrer Zeit geschehen zu lassen, das war etwas, das Albus sehr gut beherrscht hatte. Anastasia entschied, sich darüber keine Gedanken zu machen. Sie kannte Albus gut genug, um zu wissen, dass man die Hinweise zu ihrer Zeit finden würde, und eben keine Sekunde vorher.

Anastasia hatte immer irgendwie geahnt, dass diese alte Schuld sie eines Tages wieder einholen würde, aber dass sie das sogar noch nach Albus' Tod tun würde, das hatte sie nicht für möglich gehalten. Ihr war immer klar gewesen, dass er es entweder niemals wieder erwähnen würde - und das hatte er auch zu Lebzeiten nicht getan - oder dass die Begleichung dieser Schuld einen verdammt hohen Preis fordern würde. Dass Letzeres zutraf, überraschte sie nicht, sie hatte nur nicht mehr damit gerechnet. Er hatte zwar mehrmals betont, dass es ihre Entscheidung sein würde, aber das war es nicht. Diese Zeilen stellten sie vor die Wahl, entweder sie tat was er von ihr wollte, oder der Schmerz, den ihr Gewissen ihr bereiten würde, würde sie ihr Leben lang verfolgen. Und das hatte Albus ganz genau gewusst.

Sie war Albus noch etwas schuldig, daran konnte sie nichts ändern, aber sie wollte nicht in England bleiben. Sie hatte zu viel Zeit darauf verwendet ihrem Leben und den Fehlern, die sie darin gemacht hatte, zu entkommen, um sich jetzt von den Folgen dieser Fehler einholen zu lassen. Ihnen aus dem Weg zu gehen war schon das letzte Mal wesentlich einfacher gewesen.

Albus konnte das nicht von ihr verlangen.

„Das ist nicht mein Krieg", sagte der Vampir ungerührt, und ließ das Pergament zurück auf den Schreibtisch fallen, wo sie es keines Blickes mehr würdigte.

Einen Augenblick später begann der untere Teil des Briefes zu rauchen, dann leise zu brennen, und das Pergament kräuselte sich schwarz, bis der gesamte Brief zu Asche verbrannt war. Albus' Magie war immer noch präsent, auch wenn er selbst diese Welt verlassen hatte.

„Albus schien da anderer Meinung gewesen zu sein, er dachte es sei ganz besonders dein Krieg", entgegnete Minerva, und sah über den Rand ihrer Brille auf die noch glühende Asche auf ihrem Schreibtisch.

„Ich werde nicht mit dir darüber diskutieren, Minerva. Und glaub mir, wenn ich sage, dass es mir Leid tut."

Und das stimmte. Es tat Anastasia leid. Aber das änderte nichts daran, dass die Dämonen, denen sie sich stellen müsste, einfach zu übermächtig waren.

„Anastasia, so versteh doch, es geht hier um weit mehr, als nur um eine alte Schuld, die Jahrzehnte her ist", drängte Minerva. Auch wenn Anastasia von ihr aus sofort wieder verschwinden konnte, das hier war Albus zu wichtig gewesen.

„Wobei ich nicht einmal weiß, worum es bei dieser alten Sache eigentlich geht", setzte sie etwas verstimmt nach.

„Und das ist auch gut so", erwiderte Anastasia. „Wie du schon sagtest, das ganze ist Jahrzehnte her. Es ist Vergangenheit."

Anastasias kalte Stimme ließ einen glauben, dass sie jegliches Gefühl verloren hatte, aber dieser Schein trog. Als Vampir fühlte sie, gerade weil sie ein Vampir war, stärker als jedes andere Wesen. Und diese Gefühle waren manchmal so verwirrend, dass es einfacher war sie zu ignorieren.

„Vielleicht versuchst du das Ganze nicht als Begleichung einer Schuld zu sehen, sondern vielmehr als eine Art Gefallen. Albus hat viel für dich getan. Er hat viel für uns alle getan", erinnerte Minerva sie, und ihre harte Stimme wurde gegen Ende ihrer Worte immer brüchiger.

„Das mag für jeden anderen zutreffen, aber was mich angeht, bin ich ihm nur noch diese alte Sache schuldig und ich…"

Doch Anastasia konnte ihren Satz aus Lügen, der nur dazu diente, dass sie selbst diese Worte glaubte, nicht beenden.

„Er hat zweifellos eine Menge für dich getan, denn ohne ihn würdest du jetzt nicht hier sitzen! Habe ich nicht Recht?"

Anastasias helle, blaue Augen verengten sich. „Du sagtest doch vorhin, du wüsstest nicht, um was es bei der Sache ging."

„Das weiß ich auch nicht", stellte Minerva mit bitterer Stimme klar. „Aber ich weiß, was Albus von dir will, also muss es eine Lebensschuld gewesen sein, wenn ihre Begleichung einen so hohen Preis rechtfertigt."

Anastasias Gesicht blieb ausdruckslos. Minerva hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung wie hoch dieser Preis für sie war. Sie ging davon aus, dass das schlimmste was sie erwarten konnte, der Tod war. Aber dem war nicht so. Albus wusste besser als jeder andere, dass es schlimmere Dinge gab, als den Tod.

„Dann sag mir, warum sollte ich das tun? Warum sollte ich Harry Potter als meinen Schüler nehmen, und ihm helfen Voldemort zu vernichten?"

Erst als die Worte ihren Mund verlassen hatten, wurde ihr bewusst wie hoch dieser Preis wirklich war. Ihr Schüler. Sie hatte schon einmal einen Schüler gehabt. 245 Jahren waren seitdem vergangen. Und wieder einmal verfluchte sie ihre Erinnerung, die sie niemals etwas vergessen ließ, und ihr auch in diesem Moment sein Gesicht so kristallklar vor Augen führte, als würde er vor ihr stehen. Wie immer kam der Schmerz, und sie verdrängte diese Gedanken augenblicklich. Sie wollte sich nicht daran erinnern, und sie hatte sich damals geschworen nie wieder die Verantwortung für das Leben eines anderen Wesens zu übernehmen.

„Weil du es kannst", sagte Minerva, und Anastasia hörte ihren Worten an, wie viel Überwindung es sie kostete, das zu sagen.

Aber es war die Wahrheit. Sie konnte es.

„Mag sein. Aber warum ich? Ich bin mir sicher, der Orden würde das auch schaffen."

Damit schien sie einen wunden Punkt bei Minerva getroffen zu haben. „Albus schien wohl in dieser Beziehung nicht besonders viel Vertrauen in den Orden zu setzen."

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass Albus auf seine alten Tage noch realistisch geworden ist", meinte Anastasia mit einem spöttischen, perfekten Lächeln. Sie wusste, dass das nicht der Grund sein konnte. Durchaus mächtige Zauberer waren mit dem Orden verbunden, sie mussten es doch schaffen dem Jungen zu helfen. Und es musste einen Grund geben, es gab für alles einen Grund. Was konnte es sein, das sie konnte, alle anderen jedoch nicht, und das für Albus so wichtig war?

Nun gut, sie war ein Vampir, und konnte Harry Potter damit wohl besser beschützen, als jeder Mensch. Einmal abgesehen von ihren übermenschlichen Kräften war sie eine außerordentlich starke Hexe, sie konnte ihn wahrscheinlich ohne große Probleme vor den Todessern, und wenn es sein musste auch vor Voldemort beschützen. Außerdem verfügte sie über ein schier unerschöpfliches Maß an Wissen, und konnte dem Jungen Flüche beibringen, die schon längst in Vergessenheit geraten waren. Sie kannte die richtigen Leute, bei denen sie noch den einen oder anderen Gefallen ausstehen hatte, was es ihr ermöglichen würde so ziemlich alles zu finden. Aber vor allem kannte sie Voldemort. Sie würde nicht den Fehler machen ihn zu unterschätzen. Aber irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass da noch mehr war.

In Gedanken überflog sie noch einmal die Zeilen, die sie zuvor gelesen hatte, und suchte nach einem Hinweis, nach einem Satz, oder auch nur einem Wort, das sie zuvor zwar nicht übersehen, aber dem sie doch keine tiefere Bedeutung beigemessen hatte. Und sie wurde fündig.

Zum einen gebe ich Dir noch einen Rat mit auf den Weg. Urteile nicht zu schnell, Du weißt nie, welches Licht sich noch hinter einer Mauer aus augenscheinlich undurchdringlicher Dunkelheit verbirgt.

Die Frage war nur was Albus damit meinen konnte. Oder besser gesagt, wen Albus damit meinen konnte. Den Dunkeln Lord mit Sicherheit nicht. Er war ein kaltblütiger, grausamer Mörder. Seine Seele war schwärzer als die Asche, die noch als kleines Häufchen auf Minervas Schreibtisch lag. Und dann glaubte Anastasia mit einem Mal ihre Antwort gefunden zu haben.

Severus Snape.

Albus hatte ihm immer vertraut, und er schien ihm auch noch zu vertrauen, nachdem er von ihm umgebracht worden war. Er musste damit gerechnet haben von Severus ermordet zu werden, schließlich hatte er diesen Hinweis hier hinterlassen bevor er getötet worden war. Und selbst mit diesem Wissen vertraute er ihm noch. Das musste der Grund sein, nach dem sie gesucht hatte. Niemand vom Orden wäre bereit Severus zu vertrauen, nicht nachdem er Albus ermordet hatte. Die Meisten hatten ihm ja noch nicht einmal davor ein wenig Vertrauen entgegen gebracht. Doch warum es für ihren alten Freund so wichtig gewesen war, dass man Severus Snape nicht vergaß, das wusste sie nicht.

Sie konnte nicht glauben, dass Severus Albus kaltblütig ermordet hatte. Sie wollte es einfach nicht glauben. Sie kannte diesen Mann und sie wusste, dass es so nicht gewesen sein konnte.

„Ist etwas? Du siehst so nachdenklich aus", fragte Minerva in diesem Moment, und Anastasia, aus ihren Gedanken gerissen, sah auf. Einen Augenblick lang überlegte sie, ob sie Minerva von ihrer Vermutung erzählen sollte, verwarf diesen Gedanken dann aber sofort wieder. Wenn Albus gewollt hätte, dass Minerva davon erfuhr, was auch immer genau das sein mochte, dann hätte er es ihr gesagt, oder es ihr in einem Brief hinterlassen. Außerdem hatte Anastasia nicht mehr als einen Vermutung.

„Nein. Mir ist nur gerade eingefallen, dass du vorhin gesagt hast, du hättest die Erinnerung an Albus' Tod. Ich möchte sie sehen", forderte Anastasia, und Minerva sah sie überrascht an.

„Warum?"

Darauf antwortete ihr der Vampir mit einem Grinsen. „Wie ich schon gesagt habe, ich muss schließlich wissen welchen Fehler ich Albus vorhalten kann, wenn ich ihn im Jenseits wieder treffe."

tbc.


	4. The little things

**Carpe Noctem**

by CarpeDiem

_"Manchmal sind es die kleinen Dinge,_

_die direkt vor unseren Augen stehen,_

_und denen doch niemand _

_die nötige Beachtung schenkt."_

**# 3 #**

* * *

Obwohl Minerva nicht erwartet hatte, dass Anastasia die Erinnerung an Albus' Tod sehen wollte, und ihr der Grund nicht gefiel, nickte sie. Anastasia hatte ziemlich deutlich klar gemacht, dass sie nicht hier bleiben würde und Minerva hatte ihr Möglichstes getan, um sie dazu zu bewegen Albus' Bitte nachzukommen. In ihren Augen hatte sie ein reines Gewissen. Aber es konnte nicht schaden ihr die Erinnerung zu zeigen, vielleicht würde sie dann, sehr zu Minervas persönlichem Missfallen, doch hier bleiben.

Die Schulleiterin wies mit einer Hand von ihrem Stuhl aus auf eine Glasvitrine an der linken Seite des runden Büros, in der außer dem Denkarium nichts weiter stand.

Albus hatte einen starken Zauber auf diese Vitrine gelegt und selbst wenn die Wände des Schlosses einstürzen würden, diese Scheiben würden nicht zerbrechen. Sie selbst konnte den Schrank nicht öffnen, nur Harry Potter war das bis jetzt gelungen.

Anastasia erhob sich, und ging zu der Vitrine hinüber. Sie strich mit der Hand über das kleine Schloss, das an der Seite in den Holzrahmen eingelassen war, und ein leises Klicken ertönte. Dann öffnete sie ohne Widerstand die Türen, und hob das Denkarium mit beiden Händen heraus. Sie trug es zum Schreibtisch und stellte es ab. Die steinerne Schale war mit einem dunklen Tuch abgedeckt, und als Anastasia es hinunter zog, breitete sich sofort ein helles, silbriges Licht wie eine Glocke um das Denkarium herum aus.

Anastasia mochte dieses sonderbare Licht nicht, es kam ihr bedrohlich vor. Sie wusste zwar, dass dieses Gefühl völlig irrational war, aber es war nun mal so. Das war auch der Grund warum sie selbst kein Denkarium hatte. Als Vampir erwies es ihr ohnehin keine großen Dienste, ihre Erinnerung war so meisterhaft scharf und klar, dass es für sie keinen Sinn hatte etwas in ein Denkarium zu legen. Dadurch sah sie es auch nicht klarer.

Die silbrigen Gedankenfäden waberten im Innen der Schale durcheinander und es sah aus wie sich kräuselndes Wasser, über das der Wind streicht, dann wiederum wirkte es wie sanft wirbelnde Wolken und Anastasia sah immer wieder undeutliche Bildfetzen.

„Du wirst mir sicher verzeihen, wenn ich dich nicht begleite", informierte sie Minerva steif.

Anastasia nickte, ihren Blick gebannt auf die Oberfläche des Denkariums gerichtet. Sie war sich selbst noch nicht einmal sicher, ob sie diese Erinnerung tatsächlich sehen wollte.

Trotzdem stand sie auf und griff nach ihren Umhang. Sie zog ihren schwarzen, völlig glatten Zauberstab daraus hervor, und tippte dann mit der Spitze gegen den Rand der Schale, daran denkend welche Erinnerung sie suchte. Die Bildfetzen wirbelten nun schneller durcheinander, aber das konnte Anastasia sich auch nur eingebildet haben, denn im nächsten Moment war alles wieder ruhig.

Dann sah sie die Erinnerung, die sie gesucht hatte, und die Bilder wurden deutlicher. Sie streckte ihre Hand der spiegelnden Oberfläche entgegen, aber noch zögerte sie einen winzigen Moment lang. Sie wusste nicht, ob ihr gefallen würde, was sie gleich zu sehen bekam, aber sie wusste eines, sie brauchte noch einen Hinweis, um ihre Vermutung zu einer Theorie werden zu lassen.

Anastasia ließ ihre Hand langsam sinken und berührte dann mit ihren zarten Fingerspitzen die Oberfläche der Flüssigkeit. Sie spürte kaum die Kühle, die von der Erinnerung ausging, als sie auch schon den Boden unter den Füßen verlor und Kopf über in die Schale kippte. Für einen Moment verlor sie die Orientierung und schloss die Augen, bis sie wieder festen Boden unter ihren Füßen spürte.

Sie fand sich auf den Astronomieturm in der Mitte der Plattform wieder, und sah sich erst einmal nach allen Seiten um. Alles war so real, als würde sie genau in diesen Moment auf der Plattform des Astronomieturms stehen. Sie hörte das leise Rauschen des Windes, und ihre scharfen Augen durchdrangen mühelos die Dunkelheit, die sich um das Schloss herum gelegt hatte. Und doch wusste sie, dass sie nicht wirklich hier war.

Eine Bewegung erregte ihre Aufmerksamkeit und Anastasia sah einen Jungen mit wirren schwarzen Haaren unter seinem Tarnumhang stehen, und wusste sofort, dass es Harry Potter sein musste. Zwar wusste sie nicht wie der Junge aussah - sie war wohl der einzige Mensch in England, der das nicht wusste - aber sie sah die Narbe auf seiner Stirn. Außerdem war er seinem Vater wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten. Sie hatte James Potter vor Jahren ein Mal kurz getroffen, und als Vampir vergaß sie nie auch nur das winzigste Detail. Doch entscheidend war, dass sie ihn unter dem Tarnumhang, der wie ein gräuliches, durchsichtiges Tuch über ihm lag, sehen konnte. Das war nur möglich, weil das hier seine Erinnerung war.

Auf Harrys Gesicht zeigten sich Angst und Schrecken, und als Anastasia sich fragte, was er wohl gesehen haben mochte, hörte sie Schritte auf der Steintreppe, die zur Plattform führte, und die jeden Moment die Holztür erreichen mussten. Harry entfernte sich wieder langsam von der Tür, stoppte dann aber, als die Tür aufgestoßen wurde, und jemand einen Entwaffnungszauber schrie. Im selben Augenblick wurde Harrys ganzer Körper mit einem Mal steif und er fiel zur Seite um, wo er wie eine Marmorstatue unbeweglich an der Brüstung lehnte.

Anastasia folgte mit ihrem Blick dem Entwaffnungszauber und drehte sich mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung um. Sie sah gerade noch wie Albus, der mit dem Rücken zur Brüstung stand, der Zauberstab aus der Hand gerissen, und in hohem Bogen über die Steinmauer in die Dunkelheit geschleudert wurde.

Und Anastasia begriff.

Albus hatte die Schritte, trotz seines erschreckend geschwächten Zustandes kommen hören, und hatte Harry ohne ein Wort gelähmt, damit dieser keine Dummheiten machen konnte. Und die Sekunde, die er gebraucht hatte, um den Zauber auszuführen, hatte ihn um die Möglichkeit gebracht sich selbst zu verteidigen. Albus sah grauenvoll aus, und obwohl Anastasia nicht wusste, was sich vorher ereignet hatte, wusste sie, dass es etwas Schreckliches gewesen sein musste.

Sie starrte noch einen Moment lang auf Albus' fast weiße Haut, die beinahe so bleich war wie die ihre, dann wandte sie ihren Blick ab, und musterte Albus' Angreifer. Obwohl sie auch Draco Malfoy noch nie gesehen hatte, wusste sie sofort wer der Junge war. Auch er sah seinem Vater zum Verwechseln ähnlich.

Am Anfang war er überheblich, so wie es auch sein Vater war, und er war stolz auf sich, weil er es geschafft hatte die Todesser ins Schloss zu schmuggeln und Madam Rosmerta unter den Imperius Fluch zu stellen. Und das Ganze unter Albus' Nase.

Er sprach immer wieder davon, dass er Albus töten wollte, aber Anastasia und auch Albus, da war sie sich sicher, wussten, dass er es nicht tun würde. Das sinnlose Gespräch, das Albus mit ihm führte, all das Geplänkel, diente nur einem Zwecke: Draco auf die richtige Seite zu ziehen, was wahrscheinlich auch gelungen wäre, wenn nicht die anderen Todesser gekommen wären.

Doch sie waren gekommen. Anastasia erkannte Greyback und einige andere, und wenn sie es gekonnt hätte, hätte sie ihn auf der Stelle umgebracht. Und das hatte nichts mit der natürlichen Abscheu zwischen Werwölfen und Vampiren zu tun. Aber das hier war bloß eine Erinnerung, ein Echo des Vergangenen, und sie wusste, dass sie nichts weiter tun konnte, als zuzusehen. Und das machte sie beinahe verrückt.

Sie sah wie Draco immer unsicherer wurde, er konnte Albus nicht töten, das war ihm inzwischen wohl auch klar geworden, aber wie er selbst gesagt hatte, Voldemort würde seine Familie töten, wenn er nicht vorher Albus mit dem Zeitlichen segnete.

Doch dann wurde die Tür zum Astronomieturm erneut aufgerissen, und Severus betrat die Plattform. Anastasia drehte augenblicklich den Kopf und starrte ihn an. Sie konnte einfach nicht anders. Er hatte sich sehr verändert, und doch sah er noch genauso aus wie damals. Seine Erscheinung war noch immer die Selbe. Er war zweifellos älter geworden, aber das hatte ihm ihrer Meinung nach nicht geschadet, seine Haare waren ein Stück länger als damals, und seine Gesichtszüge waren markanter. Die schwarzen Lagen aus Stoff, die ihn umhüllten, waren immer noch genauso schwarze wie die Künste, denen er einst verfallen war, aber sein Auftreten war noch dominanter, und die Aura, die ihn stets umgeben hatte, noch bedrohlicher geworden.

Und obwohl er noch der Selbe war wie damals, war er nun ein anderer Mensch. Die kalte Maske, die sich über sein Gesicht gelegt hatte, war so undurchdringlich, dass es Anastasia Angst machte. Sie war dafür gemacht kein Gefühl nach außen dringen, und nichts aus dieser Welt an ihn heran zu lassen. Und sie passte ihm so perfekt, dass er sie wohl seit Jahren nicht mehr abgesetzt hatte. Anastasia hatte solche Masken schon bei einigen Menschen gesehen, aber dieser hier war anders. Sie war besser, als all die anderen. Sie wusste was es gewesen war, das ihn gezwungen hatte diese Maske aufzusetzen und sie verabscheute es. Er hatte begonnen diese Maske zu tragen, als er angefangen hatte als Doppelspion zu arbeiten. Auch seine Augen hatten sich seither verändert. Sie waren kälter geworden, und so ausdruckslos wie schwarzer Onyx.

Er war so real, das Anastasia beinahe vergessen hätte, dass er nur die Erinnerung eines anderen war, aber nur beinahe. Sein überwältigender Geruch - der einzigartige Geruch seines Blutes - fehlte. Dieser Geruch hatte schon immer die Angewohnheit gehabt Anastasias Sinne verrückt spielen zu lassen, und den Durst trotz des Serums an den Rand ihrer Selbstbeherrschung zu treiben. Und obwohl sie dieser unglaublich süßen Qual nun nicht ausgesetzt war, was eigentlich eine angenehme Abwechslung sein sollte, machte es sie beinahe wütend, dass dieser Geruch fehlte.

„Severus."

Dieses eine, leise Wort holte Anastasia in die Wirklichkeit der Erinnerung zurück. Es schockierte sie, als sie sah, dass Albus es gesprochen hatte, und noch entsetzter war sie über den entschlossenen Ausdruck in seinen Augen. Sie zuckte zusammen, als Severus Draco aus dem Weg stieß, und einige andere Todesser, unter ihnen sogar Greyback, wichen vor ihm zurück.

Severus und Albus starrten sich an. Schwarze Augen trafen auf Blaue und einen Moment schien die Luft zwischen ihnen zu gefrieren, so eisig waren ihre Blicke. Und mit einem Mal wurde Anastasia klar, dass es dieser Blick war, nach dem sie gesucht hatte. Das war die Antwort auf die Frage auf welcher Seite Severus wirklich stand. Und plötzlich ergab alles einen Sinn.

Beide Zauberer waren exzellente Legilimentoren, und Anastasia hatte eine Vorstellung von dem, was sich verborgen vor den Augen der anderen abspielte. Albus flehte nicht um sein Leben, er flehte Severus an, dass er etwas unternahm. Albus wusste, dass es für ihn vorbei war, und wenn Severus ihn tötete, würde er nie wieder in Verdacht geraten ein Verräter zu sein. Er würde Voldemorts rechte Hand werden, sein Vertrauen genießen, und wäre somit in der Lage Harry Potter zu helfen. Und deswegen sollte Anastasia davon erfahren, damit sein Opfer nicht um sonst war.

Doch diesen Plan Realität werden lassen, das konnte Albus nur mit einer Sache tun, die er sowieso irgendwann tun musste: sterben.

Anastasia sah den Hass und die Abscheu, die sich auf Severus' harten Zügen zeigten. Er war nicht wirklich bereit zu tun, um was Albus ihn bat.

„Severus… bitte."

Noch einen Moment lang blitzten Severus' Augen hasserfüllt auf, doch dann sah sie, wie er den Zauberstab direkt auf Albus' Herz richtete und den Todesfluch sprach.

In dem Moment, als der grüne Lichtstrahl aus der Spitze des Zauberstabes schoss, wollte Anastasia sich abwenden, aber sie schaffte es nicht. Ihre Augen blieben in widerwilliger Faszination auf Albus gerichtet, und suchten seinen Blick. Und was sie in den Augen des alten, weisen Zauberers sah, hätte sie niemals erwartet. Er blickte dem Todesfluch mit einer Gelassenheit ins Gesicht, die man schon fast als friedlich bezeichnen konnte. Nirgends in den blauen, funkelnden Augen fand Anastasia ein Zeichen von Furcht, nur Reue, und so etwas wie tiefe Müdigkeit. Er hatte keinerlei Angst vor dem Tod, mehr noch, er hieß in willkommen. Und Anastasia wusste warum.

Der Fluch traf ihn mitten auf die Brust und als die geballte Energie des Zaubers auf den mächtigsten Zauberer dieser Zeit prallte, wurde Albus in die Luft geschleudert, und Anastasia schaffte es endlich ihren Kopf von dem Geschehen wegzudrehen, und verließ ohne einen Blick zurück das Denkarium.

Erst als sie wieder festen Boden unter ihren Füßen spürte, öffnete Anastasia ihre Augen, starrte aber einfach nur auf die silbrige Flüssigkeit in der Steinschale.

Sie hatte ihr Zeichen gefunden. Severus hatte Albus nicht im Auftrag Voldemorts oder seiner Überzeugung ermordet, er hatte es getan, weil Albus es so gewollt hatte, und mit jeder Sekunde, in der sich diese Erkenntnis in ihr festsetzte, glaubte sie ein Stück mehr daran. Severus genoss nun bestimmt Voldemorts vollstes Vertrauen, und wenn er ihm im richtigen Moment in den Rücken fiel, dann brachte das Harry Potter die entscheidenden Sekunden, um ihn zu vernichten. Zu diesem Vorteil hätte Albus ihm mit keiner seiner Taten verhelfen können. Trotzdem glaubte sie, dass noch mehr dahinter stand, als sie im Augenblick erfassen konnte. Albus musste zweifellos nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen sein sich zu verteidigen, aus welchen Gründen auch immer, sonst hätte er es vermutlich getan.

Doch ihr Verstand zwang sie einen Schritt weiter zu denken. Sie hatte den hasserfüllten Ausdruck in Severus' Augen und die Verachtung, mit der er den Zauberstab auf den alten Zauberer gerichtet hatte, gesehen. Zwar waren Albus und Severus immer so etwas wie Freunde gewesen, aber sie wusste auch wie gut Severus darin war anderen etwas vorzuspielen. Es war nicht ausgeschlossen, dass er jahrelang Albus' Vertrauen missbraucht hatte, um letztlich den richtigen Moment abzuwarten, um ihn zu töten. Ein Teil von Anastasia sehnte sich nach Rache, und dieser Teil konnte es nicht abwarten Severus leiden zu sehen, für das, was er getan hatte. Sie wollte ihn genauso hilflos sehen wie Albus es gewesen war, als ihn der Todesfluch getroffen hatte.

Aber sie weigerte sich schlicht zu glauben, dass Severus ein Verräter war. Sie wusste, dass er kein Verräter war, und sie klammerte sich an dieses Wissen. Doch sollte sie sich irren, dann würde sie Severus nicht die Gnade erweisen ihn durch einen einfachen Todesfluch sterben zu lassen.

„Und, hast du die Antworten gefunden, die du gesucht hast?", hörte Anastasia in diesem Moment Minervas Stimme, und wurde sich der Umgebung um sie herum wieder bewusst. Das war noch so eine Sache, weswegen sie keinen Denkarien mochte, man verlor zu leicht seinen Realitätssinn.

„Ja, das habe ich."

Oder zumindest hoffte sie das.

„Was ist vor dem Angriff auf Hogwarts passiert? Albus sah entsetzlich aus", wollte Anastasia wissen, erntete damit aber eine Reaktion von Minerva, die sie nicht erwartet hätte. Die Schulleiterin presste die Lippen noch fester aufeinander, und sah Anastasia mit einem missgelaunten Ausdruck an.

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen", entgegnete Minerva schroff, doch bevor Anastasia protestieren konnte, hob sie eine Hand. Sie war noch nicht fertig. „Weil ich es nicht weiß. Ich kann dir nur sagen, dass Albus und Harry Potter an diesem Abend nicht im Schloss waren. Was genau passiert ist, hat Harry mir nicht gesagt. Er sagte nur, dass Albus ihm eine Aufgabe hinterlassen hat, und nicht wollte, dass irgendjemand davon erfährt."

Anastasia nickte, und sie spürte etwas wie Mitleid mit dem Jungen. Albus wollte nicht, dass jemand von den Horkruxen erfuhr, und Harry hatte ihm blind vertraut und es niemandem gesagt, obwohl man ihm hätte helfen können. Albus blind zu vertrauen, war ein Fehler, den bis jetzt noch jeder teuer bezahlt hatte. Ihr alter Freund hatte stets gewusst was zu tun war, aber er war auch bereit gewesen die Opfer zu bringen, die ein Krieg forderte.

Anastasia stand auf, deckte das Denkarium wieder ab, und trug es zur Vitrine zurück. Als sie die Tür schloss, hörte sie ein leises Klicken und ein weißer Schimmer glitzerte für einen Augenblick über die Fuge zwischen der Scheibe und dem Rest der Vitrine. Dann drehte sie sich wieder um.

„Hat Harry Potter mit seiner Aufgabe bereits Erfolg gehabt?"

„Auch das weiß ich nicht, er hat sich in den letzten drei Wochen nicht bei uns gemeldet."

Anastasia zog überrascht eine Augenbraue noch oben, und Minerva braucht einen Moment um zu verstehen warum sie das tat. Aber dann begriff sie. Anastasia wusste auch davon nichts.

„Harry Potter ist vor drei Wochen spurlos verschwunden. Er hat eines Nachts seinen Koffer gepackt und ist seitdem nicht mehr gesehen worden. Ganz England ist auf der Suche nach ihm, bisher jedoch ohne Erfolg. Wir hatten gehofft, dass er zum Beginn des neuen Schuljahres wieder auftauchen würde, aber… nun ja, unsere nächste Hoffnung ist, dass er zur Hochzeit von Bill und Fleur kommen wird."

Anastasia konnte nicht glauben, was sie da hörte. Sollte der Junge wirklich so dumm sein und versuchen die Horkruxe ganz allein zu finden? Er war gerade einmal volljährig und Voldemort konnte es gar nicht erwarten, bis ihn seine Todesser in die Finger bekamen - was wahrscheinlich nur eine Frage der Zeit war.

„Wieso sollte er dort auftauchen, wenn er nicht einmal nach Hogwarts gekommen ist?"

Damit sprach Anastasia das aus, woran Minerva schon seit drei Wochen versuchte nicht zu denken.

„Sei versichert, diese Frage habe ich mir auch schon gestellt. Aber falls er auftauchen wird, wollte ich dich bitten mit ihm zu sprechen."

„Falls er auftaucht", betonte Anastasia gleichgültig. „Und warum sollte er auf mich hören? Er kennt mich nicht."

„Gerade weil er dich nicht kennt. Meiner Meinung nach ist Harry davongelaufen, weil er sich vom Orden verraten fühlt, und dem Druck nicht mehr standhalten konnte, und ich kann ihm das auch nicht verübeln. Der arme Junge hat in den letzten sieben Jahren mehr durchgemacht, als man einem Menschen in seinem ganzen Leben zumuten kann."

„Und auf diesem Jungen ruht die Hoffnung der gesamten magischen Gesellschaft, hervorragend", sagte Anastasia zynisch, aber Minerva schüttelte nur den Kopf.

„Das kann niemand ändern, auch du nicht. Aber du könntest ihm helfen."

Einen Moment lang antwortete Anastasia nicht. Minerva hatte Recht, sie könnte dem Jungen helfen. Sie könnte ihm womöglich genauso helfen, wie Viktor ihr damals vor langer Zeit geholfen hatte. Doch sie hatte bereits eindrucksvoll bewiesen, wie schlecht sie darin war jemanden zu beschützen. Die erschreckend klaren Erinnerungen an den Tod ihres ersten Schülers - der nun beinah zwei Menschenleben zurück lag - holte sie wieder ein, und Anastasia schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Sie konnte das nicht tun, und wenn sie nichts daran hindern würde, dann würde sie England augenblicklich verlassen.

Aber etwas hinderte sie. Sie musste wissen, was es gewesen war, das Severus dazu gebracht hatte, Albus zu töten, denn eine Vermutung reichte ihr nicht, sie wollte es aus seinem Mund hören. Wenn er ein Verräter war, dann würde er dafür mit seinem Leben bezahlen, aber wenn er tatsächlich in Albus' großer Sache untergegangen war, dann wollte sie ihm helfen wieder an die Oberfläche zu gelangen, und das Mindeste, das sie tun konnte, war dafür zu sorgen, dass jemand erfuhr auf welcher Seite er wirklich stand. Es war nicht ihre Angelegenheit all denen zu helfen, die Albus zurück gelassen hatte, aber dieses eine Schicksal zu bergen, war fast wie ein Zwang für sie. Das war etwas, das sie tun musste. Aber danach würde sie England auf dem schnellsten Weg wieder verlassen.

„Es tut mir leid Minerva, und ich bitte dich mir das zu glauben, aber das hier ist nicht mein Krieg, und ich kann nicht tun was Albus von mir verlangt. Leb wohl Minerva."

Anastasia stand mit einer anmutigen - aber zu schnellen Bewegung für einen Menschen auf, nahm ihren Umhang von der Lehne des zweiten Sessels, und hatte sich bereits umgedreht, bevor Minerva auch nur reagieren konnte. Sie erhob sich ebenfalls, und stemmte in einem Akt der Verzweiflung die Hände auf ihren Schreibtisch.

„Anastasia, ich bitte dich! Das kannst du nicht tun! Das bist du Albus schuldig!"

Von einem Augenblick auf den anderen stand Anastasia wieder direkt vor ihrem Schreibtisch, als habe sie schon immer genau dort gestanden. Sie starrte die Schulleiterin mit ihren hellen blauen Augen scharf an, und entfesselte dabei die ganze Gewalt ihres Blicks. Minerva schreckte unwillkürlich vor ihr zurück.

„Ich kann tun und lassen was ich will! Und wenn England zum Untergang bestimmt ist, dann soll es mir recht sein!", fauchte Anastasia, und ihre helle Stimme hatte einen harten Klang angenommen.

Mit einem letzten durchdringen Blick, der Minerva wie erstarrt in ihrer Bewegung verharren ließ, funkelte sie die Schulleiterin an. Einen Moment darauf war der Vampir verschwunden, und Minerva starrte auf die Eichenholztür, die sie nicht im Mindesten bewegt zu haben schien.

tbc.


	5. I'm your mind

**Carpe Noctem**

by CarpeDiem

_"__Ich bin dein Gewissen,_

_das dir jemanden gibt, _

_mit dem du reden kannst._

_Ich bin die Lüge,_

_die für dich lebt,_

_damit du dich verstecken kannst."_

**# 4 #**

* * *

Mit einem kaum hörbaren Plopp apparierte Anastasia auf einer ausgestorbenen Pflasterstraße zwischen hohen, kaputten Backsteinhäusern. Es war noch ziemlich früh am Morgen und obwohl man die Sonne durch die dichten Nebelschwaden, die über den Straßen hingen, nicht sehen konnte, hatte sie bereits ihre ersten, zaghaften Strahlen gegen die Wand aus Dunst geworfen. Es würde einige Zeit dauern, bis sich der Nebel auflöste, falls er es denn tat, aber Anastasia war es gerade recht so. Je weniger sie von der Sonne sah, desto lieber war es ihr.

Die verbliebenen Stunden der vergangenen Nacht hatte Anastasia in ihrem Haus verbracht, und zwischen den weißen Laken, die ihre teuren Möbel vor dem Staub der Jahrzehnte schützten, darüber nachgedacht, warum bei Merlins Bart sie eigentlich immer noch hier war. England hing wie ein drohendes Beil über ihr, und wenn sie klug gewesen wäre, dann hätte sie dieses verregnete Stückchen Erde noch bevor die ersten Sonnenstrahlen am Horizont erschienen waren, verlassen. Aber offensichtlich hatte sie einen großen Teil ihrer Intelligenz beim täglichen Meditieren mit den Mönchen eingebüßt, denn sie war schließlich immer noch hier.

Sie hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen. Sie musste Gewissheit haben, ob Severus Snape nun ein kaltblütiger Mörder oder nur ein Bauer war, den man mit einem gezielten Schachzug in eine Dame verwandelt hatte.

Die dicken Nebelschwaden, die über diesem Ort hingen, machten ihn noch trostloser, als Anastasia ihn in Erinnerung hatte. Jede Straße glich der nächsten wie ein Haar dem anderen, und jedes der alten Häuser hatte die Selbe schmutzige Fassade wie das nächste. Über der Siedlung wachte ein pompöser Kamin, Relikt einer veralteten Mühle, der drohend über den Häuser erschien.

Anastasia ging die Pflasterstraße entlang, und nicht das kleinste Geräusch ihrer Schritte hallte an den Wänden der alten Backsteinhäuser wider. Mit spielenden Bewegungen tanzte sie über die kaputte und unebene Straße, und geriet dabei auf ihren hohen Absätzen nicht ein Mal aus dem Gleichgewicht. Jeder ihrer Schritte war so federleicht und graziös, als würde sie nicht von dieser Welt stammen. Jeder Bewohner dieser heruntergekommenen Siedlung, der zu dieser frühen Stunde aus seinem Fenster gesehen hätte, hätte den Vampir für eine Einbildung gehalten. Der Nebel, der so klamm und erdrückend war, das er nur von den Dementoren stammen konnte, dachte gar nicht daran dem Vampir Platz zu machen, und auch der Wind, der Anastasias Umhang hinter ihr aufbauschte, konnte ihn nicht dazu überreden, sodass die weißen Schwaden sie einfach verschluckten.

Anastasia bog um eine Ecke, und sah neben einer zerbrochenen Straßenlampe, die gerade in diesem Moment erlosch, das Straßenschild.

Spinner's End

Genau hier her wollte sie, und ihre glasklare Erinnerung hatte sie zuverlässig hier her geführt. Das letzte Haus am Ende der Straße, das noch im Nebel verborgen lag, gehörte Severus Snape.

Sie hatte sich in etwas verrannt, das wusste sie durchaus, aber sie weigerte sich zu glauben, dass alle Hinweise, die sie gefunden hatte, nur Zufall gewesen waren. Nichts im Leben war Zufall, alles diente einem Zweck. Jeder Zufall war nur ein Ausdruck des Schicksals, das sein Recht einforderte. Mit Sicherheit diente es auch einem Zweck, dass sie wusste auf welcher Seite Severus noch immer stand. Oder dass sie es zumindest zu wissen glaubte.

Severus Snape war in den letzten Jahren, in denen sie in England gewesen war, wie ein latenter roter Faden gewesen, der sich durch ihr Leben gezogen hatte. Meistens hatte sie ihn gar nicht bemerkt, aber wann immer er an die Oberfläche gekommen war, war er umso deutlicher zu sehen gewesen.

Ihre Geschichte hatte begonnen, als Anastasia ihn eines Abends im Tropfenden Kessel gesehen hatte. Sie selbst hatte auf jemanden gewartet, aber ihre Verabredung hatte sich verspätet und Anastasia war bereits versucht gewesen die Kneipe wieder zu verlassen. Doch dann hatte Severus den Schankraum betreten. Der unwiderstehliche Geruch seines Blutes hatte Anastasias ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen, noch bevor Severus die Tür wieder hinter sich geschlossen hatte. Anastasia hatte unweigerlich aufgesehen und ihr Blick war einem Paar schwarzer Augen begegnet, die sie feindselig anblickten.

Sie hatte schon davon gehört, dass es für einige Vampire einen Menschen gab, der nur für sie allein so unwiderstehlich roch, dass es fast unmöglich war dem Durst zu widerstehen, aber sie hatte sich das bis zu diesem Moment nicht vorstellen können. In den Erzählungen endeten diese Begegnungen für den Menschen so gut wie immer mit dem Tod, doch Anastasia war sich stets sicher gewesen, dass sie es schaffen würde zu widerstehen.

Es war sehr schwer gewesen angesichts dieses Geruches nicht den Verstand zu verlieren, schwerer als Anastasia es sich jemals vorgestellt hätte, aber das Serum hatte ihren Geruchssinn auf ein Maß reduziert, das es ihr ermöglichte ihrem Durst zu widerstehen. Sein Geruch hatte sie wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht getroffen, und im ersten Moment hätte sie beinahe die Kontrolle verloren, aber das Serum und ihre jahrelang perfektionierte Kontrolle hatten Severus das Leben gerettet.

Doch anstatt den Tropfenden Kessel noch im selben Augenblick zu verlassen, um das Leben dieses Menschen nicht noch weiter zu gefährden, und ihre Prinzipien nicht zu verraten, hatte sie lediglich wie gebannt in diese unendlich tiefen, schwarzen Augen gestarrt. Sie hatte bis heute keine Erklärung dafür, aber eine unsichtbare Kraft hatte sie mit aller Macht zu diesem Menschen hingezogen, und dieser Drang war nicht nur von ihrem Durst her gekommen. Ihr Verstand hatte sich nach Kräften gewehrt, aber Anastasia hatte bereits ihre Entscheidung getroffen.

Als Vampir war sie der geborene Jäger, denn alles an ihr war dazu gedacht einen Menschen anzulocken. Ihre unbegreifliche Schönheit, ihr unwiderstehlicher Blick, ihre Stimme und sogar ihr Geruch wirkten auf die Menschen anziehend. Anastasia hatte diesen Umstand schamlos ausgenutzt, und Severus allein mit ihrem Blick gefangen gehalten. Dann hatte sie ihn dazu gebracht ihr zu folgen, und als sie sich von dem Wirt ein Zimmer hatte geben lassen, hatte Severus nicht gezögert ihr nachzukommen. Er war zwangsläufig fasziniert von ihr gewesen und innerhalb eines Augenblickes hatte er den Grund für seinen Besuch im Tropfenden Kessel vergessen. Als er Anastasia in dem dunkeln Zimmer gegenüber stand, hatte er bereits eine Ahnung gehabt was sie war, aber sein Verstand hatte nicht länger die Kontrolle besessen.

Mit Severus in diesem engen Zimmer zu sein, in dem sich sein Geruch beinahe unerträglich verstärkte, war über Anastasias Vorstellungskraft gegangen. Es war Qual und Glücksseligkeit gleichermaßen gewesen. Doch der süße Geruch seines Blutes war immer weiter in den Hintergrund getreten. Obwohl Severus sehr jung gewesen war - zu jung für Anastasias Geschmack - hatte sie ein unsichtbarer Zwang, dem sie nicht hatte widerstehen können, zu ihm hingezogen. Dieser Drang hatte es geschafft, dass sie kaum fünf Minuten, nachdem Severus den Tropfenden Kessel betreten hatte, nur noch Zentimeter voneinander entfernt gestanden hatten. Anastasia war es mit dem letzten Rest ihres Verstandes gelungen Severus zu sagen was sie war, aber den jungen Mann hatte diese Tatsache in diesem Moment nicht gestört.

Anastasia hatte schon immer eine besonders gute Kontrolle über ihren Durst besessen, aber bei diesem ersten Treffen hatte es sie ihre ganze Kraft gekostet ihn nicht umzubringen. Sie hatte es geschaffte ihn während der ganzen Nacht nicht zu verletzen, aber wie ihr das gelungen war, das war ihr bis heute ein Rätsel. Sie wusste, dass das Serum Severus, aber auch sie selbst gerettet hatte, denn andernfalls hätte sie noch im Schankraum ein Blutbad angerichtet.

Mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen war Anastasia verschwunden gewesen und sie hatte nicht einmal den Vornamen des jungen Mannes mitgenommen, da sie Angst gehabt hatte, sie würde nach ihm suchen. Bei einem erneuten Treffen würde dieser Mensch womöglich nicht so viel Glück haben, und doch noch durch ihre Hand den Tod finden, aber sie hatte ihn auch niemals vergessen können.

Ein halbes Jahr später hatte sie Albus, der sie ein Jahr zuvor nach England zurück geholt hatte, um ihm in seinem Kampf gegen Voldemort zu helfen, einen Gefallen getan, und eingewilligt sich in der Vergangenheit eines Mannes namens Severus Snape umzusehen. Sie hatte damals nicht gewusst, auf wen sie treffen würde. Sein Geruch hatte es ihr jedoch augenblicklich gesagt. Auch dieses Mal hatten weder Anastasia noch Severus dem Drang, der sie zueinander zog, widerstehen können. Für Anastasia was es bei diesem zweiten Treffen bereits einfacher gewesen, und mit jedem Mal mit sie zu ihm zurückgekehrt war, wurde es noch einfacher.

Severus hatte erst viel später erfahren wie nah er dem Tod tatsächlich jedes Mal war, wenn er mit Anastasia einen Nacht verbrachte, aber er hatte ihr auf eine bizarre Weise immer vertraut. Anastasia hingegen war nicht blind gewesen, und sie wusste wem er die Treue geschworen hatte, aber auch das hielt sie nicht davon ab immer wieder zu ihm zu gehen. Und jedes Mal wenn sie wieder bei ihm gewesen war, hatte sie ein Stück von sich bei ihm zurück gelassen, und die Schmerzen für diesen Verlust waren jedes Mal gekommen. Aber dennoch war sie immer wieder zu ihm gegangen. Wie ein Heroinsüchtiger. Warum, das konnte sie sich nicht erklären.

Heute wusste sie Dinge über diesen Mann, die sie mit ins Grab nehmen würde. Albus hatte das bereits getan. Sie war die letzte, die wusste, wie es tatsächlich gekommen war, dass die Potters in dieser Nacht vor 16 Jahren an Halloween von Voldemort getötet wurden.

Das Haus in Spinner's End hatte schon immer der Familie Snape gehört. Severus' Mutter, Eileen Prince, war dort eingezogen, als sie den Muggel Tobias Snape geheiratet hatte. Sie war eine reinblütige Hexe aus bester Familie gewesen, aber bedauerlicherweise besaß sie eine selbstzerstörerische Ader, wenn es um Männer ging. Snape hatte sie geschlagen, und später, als Eileen die Kraft nicht mehr gehabt hatte es weiterhin zu verhindern, hatte er seine Hand auch gegen Severus erhoben. Severus hatte seine Mutter bis zu dem Tag geliebt, an dem sie es zum ersten Mal nach zehn Jahren zugelassen hatte, dass sein Vater auch ihn schlug.

Das war einer der Gründe gewesen, warum Severus sich Voldemort angeschlossen hatte. Der einzige Mensch, der ihm je etwas bedeutet hatte, hatte ihn sich selbst überlassen. Bei den Todessern erhoffte er sich die Familie zu finden, die er nie wirklich gehabt hatte. Außerdem machten sie ihn glauben, dass er bei ihnen etwas wert wäre, und Großes erreichen könnte.

Voldemort setzte ihn als Spion auf Dumbledore an, und Severus schaffte es augenscheinlich den alten Zauberer derart zu hintergehen, dass er ihm die Stelle für Zaubertränke in Hogwarts anbot, ein Angebot, das ganz im Interesse Voldemorts war, und das Severus nicht einmal ohne die Befehle dieses Größenwahninnigen ausgeschlagen hätte.

Doch Severus wurde mehr und mehr von der harten Realität eingeholt, und erkannte schließlich, dass er mit seinem Schwur als Todesser den größten Fehler seines Lebens gemacht hatte. Doch man kehrte dem Dunklen Lord nicht den Rücken und lebte danach weiter. Severus hatte keine Wahl gehabt, und so war er auf der der Seite geblieben, die so wie es aussah, den Krieg gewinnen würde.

Albus Dumbledore behandelte ihn dagegen im freundlich und mit Respekt, und das Vertrauen, das er grundsätzlich in alle Menschen und auch in Severus setzte, beeindruckte diesen gleichermaßen, wie es ihn anwiderte. Doch Albus wusste seinen vermeintlichen Wert zu schätzen, und spielte das Spiel weiter. Man hatte ihn immer wieder vor Severus Snape gewarnt, und auch Anastasia hatte ihm gesagt auf welcher Seite er stand, aber Albus hatte ihm die Stelle gegeben obwohl, oder gerade weil er wusste, dass Severus ein Todesser war.

Albus hatte mit den Menschen gespielt wie mit den Figuren auf seinem Schachbrett; weil es jemand tun musste. Er hatte viel aus Berechnung getan, mehr als alle ahnten. Aber anders als Voldemort, hatte er immer eine größere Sache als seine eigene Bereicherung im Sinn gehabt, und diese auch niemals aus den Augen verloren. Doch das hatte ihn nicht davon abgehalten zuweilen Opfer zu bringen, und Entscheidungen zu treffen, die man nur als kaltblütig bezeichnen konnte.

Er nahm Severus in den Orden des Phönix auf, gab ihm falsche Informationen, um Voldemort in die Irre zu führen, und wartete, dass der Zeitpunkt kommen würde, an dem Severus ihm den entscheidenden Vorteil verschaffen konnte. Und dieser Zeitpunkt kam. Albus erkannte sofort die Wichtigkeit der Prophezeiung, und sah in ihr einen Weg diesen Krieg, der jeden Tag aufs Neue zu viele Menschenleben forderte, zu beenden. Er plante, Severus den ersten Teil der Prophezeiung in die Hände zu spielen, mit dem Wissen, dass er ihn an Voldemort verraten würde.

Doch Severus und Anastasia hörten durch einen Zufall einen Teil der Prophezeiung mit an, aber es war der letzte Teil, den sie hörten.

Severus sah in Trelawneys Worten ebenfalls einen Weg. Einen Weg, seinem Schicksal zu entfliehen. Der Sohn der Potters würde Voldemort vernichten, und er wäre frei. Noch bevor Albus entschieden hatte, was er nun mit Severus anfangen sollte, wechselte dieser aus freien Stücken die Seiten. Albus eröffnete ihm, nachdem er ihm von seinem ursprünglichen Plan erzählt hatte, dass er wusste, dass er ein Todesser war, und ihm deswegen keinesfalls vertrauen könnte. Und dann tat Severus etwas mit dem Albus nicht gerechnet hatte. Der junge Mann war ein exzellenter Legilimetor, der es sogar mit Voldemort aufnehmen konnte, und obwohl Albus bereits daran gedacht hatte, den letzten Teil der Prophezeiung aus seinem Gedächtnis zu löschen, hatte er diesen Gedanken wieder verworfen, da er Severus wahrscheinlich bei dem Versuch und dessen Gegenwehr getötet hätte. Doch Severus war bereit gewesen Albus zu beweisen, dass er es ernst meinte, und so machte er nun seinerseits genau diesen Vorschlag, und gestattete Albus sein Gedächtnis zu verändern, bevor er Voldemort nur das verraten würde, was Albus für klug hielt.

Albus wusste, dass er Lily und James Potter zum Tode verurteilte, aber dieses Opfer war er bereit gewesen zu bringen, wenn er damit den Krieg beenden würde. Das war der Grund gewesen, warum Albus sich stets um Harry Potter gekümmert hatte, und sobald Harry ins Spiel gekommen war, nicht mehr rational hatte denken können. Er hatte die Eltern des Jungen auf dem Gewissen, und er hatte sich dafür bis ans Ende seines Lebens schuldig gefühlt.

Severus hatte sich durch sein Handeln auf eine Seite gestellt, zwar hatte er einen Meister gegen einen anderen getauscht, aber besser Albus Dumbledore als Lord Voldemort. Und diese Wahl hatte er nicht bereut. Albus versprach ihm, ihn vor Askaban zu bewahren, wenn er im Gegenzug dafür mit ins Grab nehmen würde, dass es Albus gewesen war, der den Tod der Potters besiegelt hatte. Severus stimmte zu, und dieses Versprechen hatte er bis heute nicht gebrochen und somit Albus' Vertrauen nie enttäuscht.

Jetzt, 16 Jahre später, befand sich England erneut im Krieg, und wieder stand Severus Snape zwischen den Fronten. Voldemort wusste nicht, dass Severus nicht auf seiner Seite stand, und auch nicht, dass er es gewesen war, der ihn damals verraten hatte. Sein Leben als Doppelspion war gefährlich, aber wie gefährlich es tatsächlich war, wusste nun nur noch Anastasia.

Doch Menschen konnten sich ändern, das wusste sie. Im Moment vertraute sie allerdings auf ihre Menschenkenntnis, und darauf, dass sie diese noch nicht verloren hatte.

Anastasia griff mit ihren zarten Finger in die Tasche ihres Umhangs, und holte eine kleine Pfeife heraus. Sie war dünn, etwa vier Zentimeter lang, und aus Silber, weswegen Anastasia sie nur mit ihren schwarzen, hautengen Lederhandschuhen anfasste. Silber ist zwar nur für Werwölfe auf der bloßen Haut giftig, aber auch Vampire genießen dieses Metall mit Vorsicht. Es ätzt bei längerem Kontakt die Haut weg, und wenn es in die Blutbahn gerät, führt es zu gefährlichen Vergiftungen. Äußere Verletzungen heilen jedoch sofort von selbst, wenn das Silber die Haut nicht mehr berührt.

Diese Pfeife hatte Severus ihr geschenkt, und Anastasia war froh, dass sie sie bis heute aufgehoben hatte. Sie war nur in einem bestimmten Ton zu spielen, und auf genau diesen Ton hörte Severus' Rabe, Merlin.

Severus hatte Merlin eines Abends bei einem Spaziergang auf den Schlossgründen verletzt am Rande des verbotenen Waldes gefunden und ihn mitgenommen. Er hatte ihn mit einigen Heiltränken aufgepäppelt, und als er den Raben wieder freilassen wollte, war er immer wieder zu ihm zurückgekommen. Der kleine Kerl machte manchmal den Anschein, als wäre er ungemein intelligent, und als würde er bei Severus bleiben, einfach nur um ihm zu danken, dass er sein Leben gerettet hatte. Kein Schüler wusste etwas von Merlin, und Anastasia war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob außer Albus einer der Lehrer den Raben je zu Gesicht bekommen hatte.

Es schien Anastasia die sicherste Methode Severus durch Merlin eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen, weil sie genau wusste, dass der Rabe ihre Nachricht an keinen anderen weitergeben würde.

Anastasia führte die Pfeife an die Lippen, stoppte aber kurz bevor das Metall ihre Haut berührte, und blies aus ein paar Millimetern Entfernung hinein. Ein Ton, der so hoch war, dass Menschen ihn nicht mehr hören konnten, schallte durch den Nebel und verlor sich darin. Anastasia war der Ton unangenehm, und so lies sie die Pfeife nach einem Moment wieder sinken.

Dann wartete sie.

Es dauerte nicht ganz eine Minute, bis Anastasia einen krächzenden Schrei hörte, und kurz darauf flatterte der schwarze Rabe durch den Nebel auf sie zu. Er gab einen weiteren heiseren Schrei von sich, und landete dann deutlich widerstrebend auf Anastasias ausgestrecktem Arm. Wie die meisten Tiere, hatte auch der Rabe eine natürliche Abneigung gegen den Vampir, und so sah er Anastasia mit seinen überraschend klaren Augen scharf an.

Anastasia griff erneut in ihren Umhang und holte eine winzige Pergamentrolle aus ihrer Tasche.

Wenn du noch auf der richtigen Seite stehst, dann triff mich um Mitternacht bei dem, dessen Geheimnis du noch immer in dir trägst.

A.

Der Rabe hielt still, wenn auch nur widerstrebend, als Anastasia die Nachricht an seinem Bein befestigte, und flatterte sobald sie fertig war mit einem letzten, krächzenden Schrei in den Nebel davon.

# # #

Severus Snape ballte seine Hände zu Fäusten und das kleine, rechteckige Stückchen Pergament, das er immer noch zwischen seinen Fingern hielt, knitterte mit einem knisternden Geräusch.

Ihm war klar gewesen, dass ihn die Vergangenheit irgendwann wieder einholen würde, und er hatte zu allen Göttern, die er kannte, gebetet, dass sie es auch tun würde, aber warum musste sie das gerade jetzt tun? Es war der denkbar schlechteste Zeitpunkt, den das Schicksal sich hatte aussuchen können, um Anastasia Gray wieder in sein Leben treten zu lassen, aber womöglich hatte er es nicht anders verdient. Nicht nach allem was er getan hatte.

Er war das Monster, das Albus Dumbledore ermordet hatte. Auch wenn er selbst wusste, dass es kein kaltblütiger Mord gewesen war, sondern vielmehr eine Art letzter Gefallen, den er dem alten Zauberer, wenn auch nur widerwillig, erwiesen hatte, so konnte er doch nichts daran ändern, dass er es gewesen war, der den Todesfluch ausgesprochen hatte. Er hasste sich selbst dafür, dass er es getan hatte, aber noch mehr hasste er sich dafür, dass er sich von Albus dazu hatte überreden lassen. Wie immer wenn Albus etwas gewollt hatte, hatte er nicht locker gelassen, und zu allen nur erdenklichen Mitteln gegriffen, um es zu bekommen. Das war dieses Mal nicht anders gewesen.

Anders betrachtet hatte es keinen anderen Ausweg mehr gegeben, nicht nach all den Vorfällen, die sich im Voraus ereignet hatten. Albus hätte ohnehin nicht mehr viel länger als ein paar Monate zu leben gehabt.

Als Albus den Ring Slytherins zerstört hatte, hatte er die Macht des dunkeln Lord unterschätzt, und einen Fehler begangen. Auf dem Ring lag ein mächtiger Fluch, der Albus beinahe das Leben gekostet hätte, wäre es ihm, Severus, nicht gelungen den Fluch in Albus Hand vorläufig zu versiegeln. Doch solche Flüche lassen sich nicht einfach aufheben oder einsperren, das ist schwärzeste Magie, und auch er hatte nichts dagegen tun können, dass sich der Fluch wieder ausbreitete, und Albus schließlich langsam umbrachte. Mit diesem Wissen hatte er dann den unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet. Er hatte nicht zulassen können, dass Draco sein Leben verwirkte und zum Mörder wurde, und Albus war das gerade recht gekommen. Mit dem Mord an Albus Dumbledore, dem gefährlichsten Gegner, den der Dunkle Lord gehabt hatte, war Severus zu seiner rechten Hand geworden. Der Dunkle Lord hielt nun sehr viel von ihm, und er hatte ihm sogar eine Belohnung versprochen.

Aber Albus hatte ihm nicht sagen wollen, was es tatsächlich mit dem Ring auf sich hatte, und ihn im Dunklen gelassen. Severus war jedoch kein Narr, er konnte eins und eins zusammenzählen. Bereits als Potter damals das Tagebuch zerstört hatte, war ihm klar geworden, dass der Dunkle Lord sich mit Horkruxen an diese Erde gebunden hatte, aber dass es mehr als einen gab, das hätte er damals nicht für möglich gehalten. Harry Potter sollte sie finden, wie viele es auch sein mochten, aber Severus zweifelte daran, dass ihm das gelingen würde. Womöglich hatte Albus Anastasia deswegen nach England geholt, freiwillig wäre sie wohl kaum gekommen. Erst wenn die Horkruxe zerstört waren, konnte Potter den Dunklen Lord töten, und wenn er selbst dann noch am Leben war, dann konnte er ihm bei diesem letzten Gefecht zur Seite stehen, und seine Schuld gegenüber der Welt begleichen.

Wenn Anastasia wirklich hier war, um Harry Potter zu helfen, dann hätte Albus ihm das sagen müssen. Er konnte sich im Moment nicht die geringste Schwäche leisten, und die Gefühle, die sich bei dem Anblick des kleinen Stückchens Pergament in ihm regten, waren Schwäche. Der Dunkle Lord war außerordentlich stark in seiner Legilimentik, und es war Severus ein Rätsel wie er es bis jetzt all die Jahre geschafft hatte, seine wahren Gedanken und Gefühle vor ihm zu verbergen. Und offensichtlich war ihm das gelungen, denn sonst wäre er nicht mehr am Leben. Der dunkle Lord drang jeden Tag in seinen Geist ein, und suchte nach Lügen und Verrat, und Severus musste seine Gedanken so brillant verbergen, dass sein selbst ernannter Meister nicht merkte, dass er etwas vor ihm verbarg. Er musste seine Emotionen unter Kontrolle haben, und das konnte er nicht mehr, wenn sie zu stark wurden. Er hatte seine Gefühle für diesen Vampir lange verdrängt und unterdrückt, aber jetzt war Anastasia wieder hier, und er spürte wie all das wieder langsam zu ihm durch drang. Er durfte sich die Schwäche von Gefühlen nicht leisten, denn das würde ihn augenblicklich das Leben kosten. Er konnte nicht alles vor dem Dunklen Lord verbergen. Und sein Leben war das einzige, was er noch hatte.

Er hatte noch nicht aufgegeben, noch nicht. Zwar war ihm klar, dass er den Krieg nicht überleben würde - wenn der Dunkle Lord ihn nicht umbrachte, würde das Ministerium das übernehmen - aber noch war es nicht vorbei. Er würde durchhalten, um welchen Preis auch immer, und dann würde er seinen ewigen Frieden finden dürfen.

Sein Leben hatte sich in eine Richtung entwickelt, die ihm keine Wahl mehr ließ. Mit seiner Entscheidung zu den Todessern zu gehen und einer von ihnen zu werden, hatte er sich über kurz oder lang selbst zum Tode verurteilt. Es hatte sich nicht mehr aufhalten lassen, und mit jeder neuen Entscheidung war er tiefer in diesen Strudel hineingezogen worden. Er hatte unvorstellbare Dinge getan, und er würde mit seinem Leben für jede dieser Taten bezahlen und auf ewig in der Hölle schmoren.

Er hatte mit Anastasia Gray vor langer Zeit als einem der wenigen lebenswerten Kapitel seines Lebens abgeschlossen, und nun trat dieser verdammte Vampir wieder in sein Leben, und riss alte Wunden wieder auf. Die Gefühle, die das in ihm hervorrief waren zu stark, als dass er sie vor dem Dunklen Lord verbergen konnte. Er hatte versucht all das zu vergessen, oder wenigstens zu verdrängen, aber wenn er sie jetzt wiedersah, dann unterschrieb er endgültig sein Todesurteil.

Er hatte über die Jahre mit einigen Frauen das Bett geteilt, aber jede einzelne von ihnen hatte einen mehr oder weniger guten Grund dafür gehabt. Und jede von ihnen hatte ihn wieder verlassen, wenn dieser Grund nicht mehr bestanden hatte. Es waren niemals Gefühle im Spiel gewesen. Anastasia Gray hatte jedoch niemals einen Grund gehabt, sich mit ihm einzulassen, aber irgendetwas hatte sie dazu getrieben immer wieder zu ihm zurück zu kehren. Er hatte nach einem Grund gesucht, nach einer Erklärung, die ihm nicht vorgaukelte, dass da mehr sein könnte, mehr als nur Berechnung. Aber er hatte keine gefunden, und diese Tatsache hatte ihn mit unfassbarer Freude und tiefer Unruhe gleichermaßen erfüllt. Irgendwann hatte er aufgehört nach dem Warum zu suchen und hatte akzeptiert, dass Anastasia Gray süchtig nach ihm war. Sie war süchtig nach etwas, das ihr selbst unerklärlich war. Er hatte es oft genug in ihren Augen gesehen. Wenn man 500 Jahre alt war, dann wurden die Dinge rar, die einem unerklärlich waren, und zogen einen wohl gerade deswegen magisch an.

Er wusste, dass sein Blut für sie beinahe unwiderstehlich roch, und dass er jedes Mal, wenn er mit ihr zusammen war, sein Leben aufs Spiel setzte, aber das hatte ihn nie abschrecken können. Sein Leben war nicht besonders viel wert, und er würde sich jetzt angesichts der Aussichten wie sein Leben enden würde, wünschen, sie hätte damals eines nachts die Kontrolle verloren und ihn umgebracht. Aber der eigentliche Grund war, dass er ihr vertraute. Sie wusste, welch unvorstellbare Dinge er in seinem Leben getan hatte, aber sie hatte ihn nie verurteil, weil sie selbst genau wusste, dass man manchmal eben keine Wahl hatte. Sie wusste wer er war. Sie hatte seine Mauern niedergerissen, mit nur einem Blick und er hatte es genossen. Mittlerweile waren seine Mauern so hoch und unüberwindlich geworden, dass kein lebendes Wesen im Stande sein sollte sie zu durchbrechen, aber er wusste, dass es ihr wieder mit nicht mehr als einem Blick gelingen würde, sie zum Einsturz zu bringen. Und er wünschte sich, dass ihr das gelang. Er wünschte sich im Moment mehr denn je aus dem tiefsten Winkel seines Herzens jemanden, bei dem er sich nicht verstellen musste, dem er nichts vorspielen musste, bei dem er einfach nur er selbst sein konnte. Aber er wusste auch, dass das bereits zu viel verlangt war.

Wieder wanderten seine beinahe schwarzen Augen über die beiden anmutigen Zeilen und das sauber geschwungene A und er versuchte Anastasias Absicht hinter dieser Einladung zu ergründen. Er hegte die Hoffnung, dass es ihr womöglich gelungen war den unscheinbaren Fehler in diesem augenscheinlich perfekt inszenierten Mord zu finden. Wahrscheinlich war sie die einzige, die ihn überhaupt finden konnte, weil sie die einzige war, die bereit war hinter all das zu sehen und ihn zu suchen. Zwar würde sie sein Schicksal nicht ändern können, aber das Wissen, dass es jemanden gab, der die Wahrheit kannte, wäre beinahe tröstlich.

Doch auch er wusste wer Anastasia Gray war. Sie war ein Vampir, ein dunkles Geschöpf, eine geschickte und gerissene Mörderin, und trotz des Vertrauens, das er in sie setzte, wusste er, dass man ihr nicht vertrauen durfte. Man konnte sie nur sehr schwer einzuschätzen, und er maß sich nicht an das zu können. Er wusste nicht welche Absichten hinter all dem standen, er wusste nur welche Absichten er sich wünschen würde. Aber es war ebenso gut denkbar, dass es sich um eine Falle handelte. Er wusste wo Anastasia sich mit ihm treffen wollte, und er wusste auch, dass dieser Platz sicher war. Niemand würde sie dort entdecken, und obwohl das in seinem Interesse war, beunruhigte es ihn. Wenn er dort apparierte, erwarteten ihn womöglich bereits ein halbes Dutzend Auroren, und das Ministerium würde nicht sonderlich entgegenkommend sein, wenn es darum ging an dem Todessern, der den Mord an Albus Dumbledore begangen hatte, ein Exempel zu statuieren.

Doch wenn Anastasia tatsächlich vorhatte Albus' Tod zu rächen, dann würde sie das vermutlich nicht den Auroren überlassen. Sie würde allein auf ihn warten und sie würde ihn leiden lassen. Wenn er sich aussuchen könnte, auf welche Art sein Leben enden sollte, dann würde er die Auroren vorziehen.

Trotzdem würde er das Risiko eingehen, auch auf die Gefahr hin, dass er sein Leben aufs Spiel setzte. Das tat er womöglich ohnehin. Es würde alles nur noch komplizierter machen, wenn er sie wieder sah. Es war eine Sache zu wissen, dass sie wieder in England war, aber eine ganz andere ihre wunderschöne Porzellanhaut im Mondlicht schimmern zu sehen. Er wusste, dass er diesen Kampf verlieren würde. Anastasia Gray war gefährlich für ihn, denn sie veranlasste ihn dazu leichtsinnig zu werden und alles andere zu vergessen, und das konnte er sich im Moment nicht leisten.

Und doch wünschte er sich alles vergessen zu können, und wenn es nur für ein paar Stunden war. Doch dann würde er sich entscheiden müssen, ob er nun nach all den Jahren bereit war diesen Weg weiter zu gehen. Er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher als es zu tun, aber selbst wenn er dazu bereit war, und das war er nicht, er bezweifelte, dass Anastasia es war. Er hatte mit angesehen wie seine Mutter ins Verderben gerannt war, und er war nicht gewillt es ihr gleich zu tun. Vielleicht war er irgendwann dazu im Stande zu akzeptieren, was Anastasia ihm bedeutete, aber er kämpfte diesen Kampf nun schon so lange, dass er wahrscheinlich gar nicht mehr anders konnte.

tbc.

* * *

**Ein frohes Neues Jahr euch allen!**


	6. Dressed in black

**Carpe Noctem**

by CarpeDiem

_"_In schwarz gekleidet ist er ist ein Abbild der Welt.

Eine Spiegelung von ihm selbst.

Und eine Spiegelung von mir._"_

**# 5 #**

* * *

Anastasia ging durch einen alten, düsteren Korridor, der gerade einmal so breit war, dass sie hindurch laufen konnte. Bei jedem ihrer Schritte, die vollkommen geräuschlos blieben, entzündete sich eine neue Fackel in den verschnörkelten Wandhaltern und beleuchtete die zahlreichen Spinnweben, die von der Decke hingen. Selbst bei Tageslicht entflammten diese Fackeln, denn selbst dann war es hier unten stockdunkel. Der Korridor hatte keine Fenster und nur der Schein des Feuers flackerte über den verstaubten Boden. An diesem Teil des Schlosses erkannte man noch, dass es schon seit einem Jahrtausend auf diesem Boden stand, und der Korridor machte den Anschein, als habe ihn seit eben dieser Zeit niemand mehr betreten.

Am Ende des Korridors war eine schwere Holztür in die dicken Steinblöcke eingelassen und nach den etlichen Spinnennetzen in den beiden Ecken zu schließen, hatte diese Tür wirklich schon seit sehr langer Zeit niemand mehr geöffnet.

Als Anastasia nach dem verrosteten Eisenring griff und die Tür aufzog, quietschte sie in den Angeln, und der Vampir verzog angesichts des lauten, hohen Tons das Gesicht. Ein Mensch von ihrer Statur hätte diese Tür keinen Millimeter bewegen können, aber Anastasia zog die schwere Holztür auf, als wäre sie aus Pappe. Mit einem protestierenden Knarren gab die Tür nach und Anastasia trat hinaus in die kalte Nachtluft.

Sie stand in einem Säulengang, der von der Tür hinter ihr etwa 30 Meter geradeaus führte und dann nach links abbog, wo er nach weiteren 30 Metern, immer an den Wänden des Schlosses entlang, endete. Links neben ihr erstreckte sich ein terrassenförmig angelegter Grashang, der etwas weiter unten von einem hüfthohen, schwarzen Metallzaun, der seine besten Zeiten bei weitem schon hinter sich hatte, begrenzt wurde. An den Seiten, die nicht durch die Mauern des Schlosses begrenzt wurden, führten steile Klippen in die Tiefe. Ein leichter Wind wehte Anastasia um die Ohren und entführte dabei ein paar Strähnen ihrer Haare.

Es sah gespenstisch aus, wie der sichelförmige, zunehmende Mond sein fahles Licht durch einige Wolken am Himmel auf das schwarze Gelände warf. Kein Geräusch war zu hören. Anastasias Atem stob in kleinen Rauchwölkchen in die kalte Luft, und der Nebel kroch langsam aber stetig über die schwarze Wiese.

Anastasia seufzte vernehmlich. Sie war seit mindestens zwei Jahrhunderten nicht mehr hier gewesen und eigentlich hatte sie gehofft, diesen Platz nie mehr beteten zu müssen. Sie befand sich auf dem Friedhof von Hogwarts, und ließ ihren Blick über die kleinen, abgerundeten Marmorgrabsteine und die drei alten, knochigen Trauerweiden streifen. Hier lagen außer den vier Gründern noch ein paar andere Zauberer und Hexen begraben, aber die meisten Inschriften der alten Grabsteine waren schon längst verblasst. Legenden zu Folge soll auch Merlin hier seine letzte Ruhestätte gefunden haben, nachdem er Hogwarts in die Hände der vier mächtigsten Zauberer seiner Zeit gelegt hatte, aber das hatte man nie beweisen können.

Zu oft schon hatte Anastasia diesen Platz, der eigentlich gar nicht mehr zum Gelände von Hogwarts gehörte, bereits betreten. Kein Schüler im Schloss wusste von diesem Friedhof, und auch in der Geschichte von Hogwarts wurde er mit keinem Wort erwähnt. Nur wenige wussten überhaupt von ihm. Der Korridor, durch den Anastasia gekommen war, begann weit unten in den Kerkern, und der Vampir hatte auf der Innenseite ganze drei Minuten gebraucht, um die Banne zu brechen und die Tür zu öffnen. Es gab noch einen alten Weg, der weit um das Schloss zwischen den Felsen hier her führte, aber die Natur hatte diesen Zugang über die Jahre hinweg gut versteckt.

Es hatte einen bestimmten Grund, dass Anastasia sich hier mit Severus treffen wollte. Da der Friedhof eigentlich nicht mehr zum Gelände der Schule gehörte, waren die alten Schutzzauber über die Jahre hinweg langsam verblasst, und deswegen war es möglich hier zu apparieren. Trotzdem, jemand der versuchen sollte sich über den Korridor, durch den Anastasia gekommen war, Zugang zum Schloss zu verschaffen, würde scheitern. Hätte Anastasia Albus nicht so gut gekannt, sie hätte die Tür in die Luft sprengen können, und es hätte die Tür nicht im Mindesten interessiert.

Sie selbst war durch den Korridor gekommen statt zu apparieren, einfach aus dem Grund weil es ihr Spaß gemacht hatte sich an den Auroren vorbei zu schleichen, was zugegeben nicht wirklich eine Herausforderung gewesen war, aber das überraschte Anastasia nicht. Einen Vampir hielten diese Mauern und die lächerlichen zwei Auroren vor dem Eingangstor nicht auf, aber das mussten sie auch gar nicht. Die alten Schutzzauber verhinderten, dass Jemand, der nicht als Schüler in Hogwarts gewesen war, das Schloss ohne Einladung betreten konnte. Und eines wusste Anastasia mit Sicherheit, sie war der einzige Vampir, dem es je erlaubt worden war die Schule zu besuchen.

Das spärliche Mondlicht schien auf die Wiese und tauchte die vier großen Steinsarkophage in der Mitte des Friedhofes auf der ersten Terrasse in ein ruhiges Licht. Über ihnen wachte eine alte Trauerweide, die ihre langen Zweige auf den Stein fallen ließ. Es waren die Särge der Gründer, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Godric Gryffindor und Salazar Slytherin. Sie waren schlicht gehalten, aber auf jedem war ein in Stein verewigtes Abbild der vier gemeißelt worden.

Anastasia hatte schon oft genug die großen Sarkophage bestaunt. Heute war sie hier, um einem anderen, mächtigen Zauberer Tribut zu zollen. Auf der zweiten der vier Terrassen stand ein kleiner, schlichter weißer Grabstein und Anastasia blickte zu ihm hinüber. Dieser Grabstein trug eine Inschrift, die noch nicht wie die anderen bereits verblasst war. Hier war Albus begraben worden. Es war schon immer sein Wunsch gewesen Hogwarts auch nach seinem Tod nicht zu verlassen, und der Minister schien dieser Bitte, wenn auch mit Sicherheit nicht freudig, nachgegeben zu haben. Anastasia war der Meinung, dass sich Albus diese Bitte erlauben konnte, immerhin hatte er mehr als jeder andere für diese Schule getan.

Sie hatte nun bedauerlicherweise keine Zeit zu dem Grabstein hinunter zu gehen, denn es war fast Mitternacht, und so trat sie lediglich ein Stück aus den Säulen gesäumten Gang heraus.

Und wie auf einen stummen Glockenschlag, ertönte keine zehn Sekunden später ein leises Plopp und Anastasia zog mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung ihren Zauberstab aus dem Umhang. Die Bewegung war so schnell gewesen, dass die Spitze des kurzen, schwarzen Stabes nur einen Augenblick darauf vollkommen reglos auf das Herz der Gestalt, die soeben etwa zehn Meter von ihr entfernt apparierte, gerichtet war. Die Gestalt stand ebenso bewegungslos im Licht des Mondes, der eine Sekunde darauf hinter den schwarzen Wolken verschwand und den Friedhof in vollkommener Finsternis zurück ließ.

Severus Snape fügte sich nun beinahe nahtlos in die Dunkelheit ein, und die schwarze Nacht umgab ihn wie ein Geschöpf der ihren. Nur die fahle Haut ließ erahnen, dass er immer noch unbewegt dort stand. Ein Mensch hätte in der Dunkelheit nichts mehr erkennen können, doch für Anastasia war das schwache Mondlicht wie Sonnenschein. Sie sah den harten Glanz in seinen Augen und die eiserne Maske, die seine markanten Gesichtszüge zur Ruhe zwang. Jeder hätte ihn in diesem Moment für einen Todesser gehalten.

Severus hatte eine Hand in seinem Umhang, die Finger zweifellos um seinen Zauberstab geschlossen, aber er zog ihn nicht heraus. Sein Gesicht verriet nichts, die Maske war noch undurchdringlicher als Anastasia sie in der Erinnerung gesehen hatte und machte es ihr unmöglich zu erraten mit welchen Absichten Severus hier her gekommen war. Doch er war gekommen, das allein genügte Anastasia bereits. Er schien ihr immer noch auf diese bizarre Weise, die sich mit keiner Logik erklären ließ, zu vertrauen.

Das Gesicht, das sie vor sich sah, barg so viele Erinnerungen, aber die harte Maske, ließ jede davon fremd erscheinen. Der leise Wind trug seinen unvergleichlichen Geruch über die Wiese zu ihr hinüber, und Anastasia atmete unbewusst tief ein. Ihre Sinne schäften sich unwillkürlich und sie spürte wie der Geruch ihre Kehle brennen ließ. Das Verlangen nach seinem Blut strömte mit einem Mal durch ihre Adern und berauschte sie wie eine Droge. Es war verstörend, anziehend und qualvoll süß, aber es war erträglich. Sie war an den Geruch gewöhnt, und das Serum schwächte ihn um ein Vielfaches ab. Nichts desto trotz musste sie einen Augenblick lang mit sich kämpfen, um nicht die Kontrolle zu verlieren und über ihn her zu fallen. Es war zu lange her seit sie diesem Geruch das letzte Mal ausgesetzt gewesen war.

Doch nicht einmal der Geruch seines Blutes schaffte es, alte Erinnerungen an die Oberfläche zu bringen. Alles was Anastasia sah, waren seine kalten, erbarmungslosen Augen in denen sich absolut nichts regte. Er stand da, ungerührt und arrogant, wie ein Todesser. Die Bilder, die Anastasia in der Erinnerung gesehen hatte, holten sie wieder ein. Es war seine vollkommen ruhige Hand gewesen, die den Zauberstab gehalten hatte, und es waren seine dünnen Lippen gewesen, die den Todesfluch ausgesprochen hatten. Er hatte Albus ermordet und dabei nicht den Hauch von Gnade gezeigt.

Anastasia drängte diese Stimme in den hintersten Winkeln ihres Kopfes zurück, auch wenn sie im Moment nichts lieber getan hätte, als ihr nach zu geben. Aber sie wusste nicht ob er tatsächlich der kaltblütige Mörder war, den er ihr gerade zeigte und so lange sie sich dessen nicht sicher war, würde sie ihn nicht töten. Doch sollte sie sich in ihm irren, dann würde sie dieser Stimme mit Freuden nachgeben.

Anastasia schnippte geräuschlos mit den Fingern ihrer linken Hand und eine kleine, blaue Lichtkugel erschein in ihrer Handfläche. Als Anastasia ihre Hand wieder sinken ließ, schwebte die Kugel von selbst neben ihr in der Luft. Das Licht erhellte die Umgebung vollkommen ruhig, ohne das geringste Flackern, und tauchte auch Severus noch in einen fremdartigen, bläulichen Schimmer. Jeder, der von diesem Licht erreicht wurde, konnte in der Dunkelheit alles sehen, was erhellt wurde, doch wer sich nicht in diesem Radius befand, sah nichts außer die schwarze Nacht.

„Guten Abend Severus."

Anastasias glockenhelle Stimme war gerade so laut, dass er sie hören konnte. Es war die freundliche, wenn auch arrogante Stimme eines naiven Kindes und ließ jeden frösteln, der wusste, welch gerissene Mörderin sich hinter ihr versteckte. Sie ließ den Zauberstab sinken und steckte ihn in ihren Umhang. Die Bewegung war so schnell gewesen, dass Severus sie nicht hatte sehen können. Einen Augenblick später hatte sie die Hände hinter dem Rücken ineinander verschränkt, und es sah so aus, als stünde sie schon die ganze Zeit genau so da und hätte sich nicht bewegt.

Severus ließ sich weder von ihrer Schnelligkeit, noch von ihrer zu Schau gestellten Fröhlichkeit beirren. Er musste zugeben, er hatte vergessen wie schnell sie war, aber er hatte ohnehin gewusst, dass er in einem Duell den Kürzeren ziehen würde. Einen Augenblick lang herrschte Stille, und Severus' Blick glitt suchend über den Friedhof.

„Kein halbes Dutzend Auroren?", fragte er spöttisch und hob gekonnt eine Augenbraue. „Du beleidigst mich."

Dann zog er seine Hand langsam aus seinem Umhang. Seine Stimme war kalt und ausdruckslos, so wie sie es immer war und in gewisser Weise war er froh, dass er sich um seine Maske nicht mehr bemühen musste.

Anastasia reagierte nicht im Mindesten auf den beißenden Spott in seiner Stimme. Vampire waren in der Regel sehr leicht zu provozieren, aber sie selbst hatte schon vor Jahrhunderten streng gelernt, dass der Verlust von Kontrolle Schwäche bedeutete. Und Schwäche bedeutete den Tod.

„Ich brauche kein halbes Dutzend Auroren um dich umzubringen", antwortete sie unbeschwert und mit einem arroganten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

Auch Severus' Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem Lächeln, doch sein Lächeln war bitter und sarkastisch.

„Dann sag mir Vampir, warum zögerst du? Wenn es doch augenscheinlich nichts gibt, was dich daran hindern könnte meinem Leben auf der Stelle ein Ende zu setzen."

Er stellte diese Frage ohne den Hauch von ehrlichem Interesse. Es schien ihm nichts auszumachen, dass sie sich über seinen Tod unterhielten. Anscheinend war er daran gewöhnt dem Tod jeden Tag nur um Haaresbreite zu entkommen. Das Wort Vampir spie er aus, als hinterließe es einen schlechten Geschmack in seinem Mund, doch Anastasia störte sich nicht daran. Zum einen weil sie wusste, dass er sie lediglich zu provozieren versuchte, und zum anderen, weil sie es schon zu oft in ihrem Leben auf genau diese Weise gehört hatte.

„Ich will Antworten."

Severus' Reaktion bestand aus einem leisen Schmunzeln, das seine Augen jedoch bei weitem nicht erreichte.

„Warum sollte ich dir diese Antworten geben?"

Anastasia zuckte mit den Schultern, als wäre ihr das völlig gleichgültig. Ihre Stimme war ungebrochen freundlich.

„Wenn du es nicht tust, töte ich dich."

„Sieh mich an Anastasia", verlangte Severus tonlos. „Was lässt dich glauben, dass mir diese Drohung Angst machen könnte?"

Anastasia blickte in seine ausdruckslosen, kalten Augen und fand nichts in ihnen, nur eine bodenlose Tiefe, so klar und leer wie der schwarze Onyx, dem seine Augenfarbe glich. Der Tod konnte ihm keine Angst machen, dazu hatte er ihm bereits viel zu oft ins Gesicht gesehen. Er hatte nichts mehr zu verlieren, außer seinem Leben, und selbst das war für ihn nicht mehr von besonders großem Wert. Er hatte nicht aufgegeben, aber er hatte sein Schicksal akzeptiert, und sah ihm mit dem Wissen, dass er es nicht ändern konnte, gleichgültig entgegen. Das war schlimmer, als aufzugeben. Und Anastasia erkannte, dass er nicht bereit war auf sie zuzukommen, bevor er nicht wusste mit welchen Absichten sie hier her gekommen war. Sie hatte nichts zu verlieren, wenn sie sich in ihm irren sollte, würde sie ihn umbringen und England in wenigen Stunden, höchstes Tagen wieder verlassen.

„Hör mir zu. Wenn ich dich umbringen wollte, dann wärst du bereits tot, und das weißt du. Ich bin nur aus einem einzigen Grund hier. Albus hat mich ersucht nach England zu kommen, damit ich meine alte Schuld bei ihm begleichen kann. Er wollte, dass ich Harry Potter helfe den Dunklen Lord zu vernichten. Ich habe jedoch nicht vor, mich in diesen Krieg einzumischen. Albus ist tot, es gibt für mich keinen Anlass mehr meine Schuld zu begleichen. Aber bevor ich diese verfluchte Insel wieder verlasse, will ich wissen, warum der alte Mann dich angefleht hat ihn umzubringen."

Als Anastasia diese Worte aussprach, glaubte sie eine Regung in Severus' Augen wahrzunehmen, aber der Funke war so schnell wieder verschwunden, dass sie sich ebenso gut geirrt haben konnte. Sie hatte ihm nun gesagt, dass sie bereit war die Wahrheit zu glauben, falls er bereit war ihr die Wahrheit anzuvertrauen. Alles Weitere lag bei ihm. Sie wusste, dass er ihr in gewisser Weise vertraute, und sie hoffte, dass dieses Vertrauen ausreichen würde, um ihr sein Leben anzuvertrauen. Genau genommen hatte er das jedes Mal getan, wenn sie zusammen gewesen waren, und er tat es bereits auch jetzt.

„Du möchtest die Wahrheit hören? Woher - bei Salazar - willst du wissen, ob das, was ich dir sage, tatsächlich die Wahrheit ist?"

Er sah sie abwartend und spöttisch an, eine Augenbraue nach oben gezogen. Er hatte gehofft, dass es ihr gelungen war einen Blick hinter die Fassade zu werfen und mehr wahrzunehmen, als die Augen sehen konnten. Dennoch zögerte er.

„Ich kenne die Wahrheit bereits, ich will sie lediglich aus deinem Mund hören."

Einen langen Augenblich herrschte vollkommene Stille auf dem Friedhof von Hogwarts. Der Mond kam in diesem Moment wieder hinter den Wolken hervor, und warf sein sanftes Licht auf die schwarze Wiese und die beiden Gestalten, die sich reglos gegenüber standen.

Severus focht unterdessen in seinem Inneren einen erbitterten Kampf aus. Alles in ihm wehrte sich dagegen Anastasia die Wahrheit zu sagen und ihr mit diesem Wissen eine noch größere Macht über sich zu geben, als sie ohnehin schon besaß. Sie war die letzte, die wusste auf wessen Befehl hin er in dieser Nacht an Halloween vor beinahe 16 Jahren die Potters an den Dunklen Lord verraten hatte, und sie war die letzte, die wusste, auf welcher Seite er stand.

Severus ließ seinen Blick rastlos über den Friedhof schweifen, und seine Augen verweilten schließlich auf dem Grabmal, dessen weißer Marmor im Mondlicht schimmerte. Womöglich hatte Albus doch dafür gesorgt, dass sein Opfer nicht vergessen wurde. Anscheinend war es nicht Anastasias einzige Aufgabe Harry Potter zu helfen. Severus wandte seinen Blick von der Inschrift des Grabsteines ab, und sah Anastasia direkt in ihre wunderschönen blauen Augen, bevor er zu sprechen begann.

„Albus hat versucht den Ring Slytherins zu zerstören, aber er hat den Fluch, den der Dunkle Lord auf seinen Horkrux gelegt hat, unterschätzt."

„Du weißt von den Horkruxen?", unterbrach ihn Anastasia unvermittelt, und Severus legte mit einer gelangweilten Geste den Kopf schief.

„Ich bin sehr wohl in der Lage eins und eins zusammen zu zählen", antwortete er trocken, bevor er weitersprach. „Der Fluch hätte Albus beinahe sofort getötet, wäre es mir nicht gelungen ihn in seiner Hand zu bannen. Aber genau wie ich weißt auch du, dass man solche Flüche nicht aufhalten kann. Hätte ich ihn nicht getötet, wäre er jetzt bereits tot und ich ebenso. Lucius Malfoys Sohn hatte den Auftrag Albus zu töten, und ich habe seiner Mutter einen unbrechbaren Schwur geleistet, diese Aufgabe zu Ende zu bringen, sollte er scheitern. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt wusste ich bereits, dass Albus in weniger als einem Jahr tot sein würde. Hätte ich ihn nicht getötet, hätte der Junge das auf sein Gewissen geladen, und mir würde der Dunkle Lord jetzt nicht wie keinem anderen Todesser vertrauen. Ich sollte der Letzte sein, der zwischen Harry Potter und dem Tod steht, wenn das Ende gekommen ist. Doch ich bezweifle, dass mir das auch nur eine Menschenseele glauben wird."

Severus' leise Stimme war vollkommen tonlos und gleichgültig gewesen, doch Anastasia konnte den Schmerz, den er sorgfältig hinter seiner Maske versteckte, fühlen als wäre es ihr eigener.

„Ich glaube dir", sagte sie leise und der Wind trug ihr Flüstern über die schwarze Wiese.

Es stimmte, sie glaubte ihm. Sie glaubte ihm, weil diese Worte zu dem passten, was sie im Denkarium gesehen hatte, aber vor allem weil sie Albus Dumbledore gekannt hatte. Er hatte sich selbst und ohne zu zögern für ein höheres Wohl geopfert, und nur sie allein wusste wohl, wie zufrieden er mit diesem Tod gewesen sein musste. Doch er hatte auch von Severus verlangt ein Opfer zu bringen, und dieses Opfer würde letzten Endes sein Leben sein.

Severus lächelte, aber es war ein kaltes und bitteres Lächeln, das von der Verachtung zeugte, die er für seine Taten empfand.

„Ich fühle mich geehrt, ein Vampir glaubt mir. Nein Anastasia, für mich gibt es keine Vergebung. Für Menschen wie mich darf es keine Vergebung geben. Ich kann nur hoffen, dass mich der Dunkle Lord am Ende tötet, dann bewahre ich mir zumindest noch ein wenig meiner Ehre."

Anastasia sah ihn an, und obwohl sie nicht glauben konnte, was sie da gerade gehört hatte, sah sie doch deutlich, dass er an jedes seiner Worte glaubte. Er hatte sein Schicksal bereits akzeptiert, und er hasste und verachtete sich selbst und seine Taten so sehr, dass er davon überzeugt war den tiefsten Platz der Hölle mit all seinen Qualen voll und ganz verdient zu haben. Diesen Selbsthass hatte Anastasia selbst vor sehr langer Zeit durchgemacht, und sie hatte nicht vergessen wie schnell er die Seele vergiften konnte. Es gab einen Unterschied zwischen Reue und Verachtung. Severus hatte das vergessen, und es machte Anastasia unglaublich wütend ihn so von sich reden zu hören.

„Das ist also deine Vorstellung von Ehre? Einfach aufgeben und sterben? Du hörst dich an wie ein elender Feigling!"

Mit wenigen Schritten stand Severus vor ihr und seine Finger schlossen sich um ihre Kehle. Seine Augen funkelten gefährlich, und Anastasia rührte sich nicht von der Stelle. Sein einzigartiger Geruch hüllte ihre Sinne ein, und ließ sie fast den Verstand verlieren. Sie roch sein süßes Blut, das keine zehn Zentimeter von ihr entfernt durch seine Adern strömte, und es lockte und verführte sie, und trotz des Serums kostete es sie ihren ganzen Willen sich nicht einfach gegen ihn zu wehren und ihre Zähne in seine Halsschlagader zu versenken. Er war mehr als einen Kopf größer als sie, doch es wäre für Anastasia ein Leichtes gewesen sich ohne die geringste Anstrengung zu befreien, aber sie tat es nicht.

„Ich bin kein Feigling!", zischte Severus' mit mühsam unterdrücktem Zorn, und Anastasia spürte seinen warmen Atem auf ihrem Gesicht. Einen Moment lang starrte sie nur in diese unendlich schwarzen Augen, aber dann senkte sie wie zur Kapitulation ihre Lieder. Er war alles andere als ein Feigling, das hätte sie ihm nicht vorwerfen dürfen.

„Verzeih mir", hauchte Anastasia, und als sie ihre Augen einen langen Augenblick darauf wieder öffnete, sah sie wie sich Severus' Lippen zu einem bitteren Lächeln verzogen.

„Weißt du was das Schlimmste daran ist?", fragte er leise, löste seinen Griff um ihren Hals, und nahm sattdessen ihr zartes Gesicht in seine Hände. Dabei berührte er sie so sanft, als wäre sie aus Glas und so kostbar, dass er es nicht riskieren wollte sie zu zerbrechen.

„Du hast Recht damit. Ich bin genau das, was du mir vorwirfst zu sein. Ich ertrage es nur nicht, wenn man es mir ins Gesicht sagt."

Anastasia schüttelte sachte den Kopf.

„Nein", widersprach sie bestimmt, „das ist nicht wahr. Du bist einer der mutigsten Männer, die ich kenne."

„Aus dem Mund eines Vampirs betrachte ich das als Kompliment", entgegnete er kaum hörbar, und strich mit seinem Daumen unendlich sanft über ihre rechte Wange.

Anastasia blickte direkt in seine unendlich scheinenden Augen, die das einzige waren, das ihn manchmal verraten konnte. Und so auch jetzt. Doch darauf kam es nicht mehr an, denn einen Moment später ließ Severus seine Fassade fallen und offenbarte dem Vampir Gefühle, die er stets sorgfältig vor dem Rest der Welt verbarg. Anastasia sah die Trauer, die er hinter jedem sarkastischen Wort versteckte, die Einsamkeit hinter seinem zur Schau getragenen Stolz, die Furcht, die hinter einer Mauer aus Stärke verborgen lag, und eine tiefe Müdigkeit, die alles andere in den Schatten stellte.

Für ein paar Momente schien die Zeit still zu stehen und die Welt um die herum war vergessen. Anastasia sah die Schatten, die das Mondlicht auf Severus' Gesicht warf, aber noch viel deutlicher nahm sie diesen leeren und verletzlichen Ausdruck in seinen Augen wahr, der etwas tief in ihrem Innersten berührte. Er hatte ihr die Wahrheit gesagt, und vertraute ihr damit sein Leben an. Und wenn sie auch nur das Geringste tun konnte, um ihm ein wenig von seinem Schmerz zu nehmen, dann wollte sie es tun.

Anastasia trat einen Schritt nach vorne und schmiegte ihren zarten, perfekten Körper an den seinen. Der Geruch, der ihr in die Nase stieg, übertraf alles, was sie in den letzten Jahren gerochen hatte, und sie musste sie konzentrieren, um ihrem Verlangen nicht nachzugeben. Sie spürte die Wärme durch den schwarzen Umhang, und fühlte sich trotz des Brennens in ihrer Kehle mit einem Mal vollkommen zufrieden in seinen Armen. Und dann überwand sie den letzten Abstand zwischen ihnen, stellte sich auf die Zehenspitzen und öffnete einladend ihre vollen Lippen.

Mehr Erlaubnis brauchte Severus nicht, und einen Moment darauf trafen sich ihre Lippen zu einem zärtlichen und vorsichtigen Kuss. Anastasia war besonders darauf bedacht, vorsichtig zu sein, Menschen waren unglaublich zerbrechlich. Sie nahm seinen unverwechselbaren Geschmack in ihrem Mund wahr, und er berauschte sie wie eine Droge, von der sie mehr wollte. Sie hatte diesen Duft so lange nicht mehr gerochen, dass sie überempfindlich für ihn war, aber das würde bald vorüber gehen. Trotzdem passte sie auf, denn auch wenn sie nicht das volle Ausmaß ihrer Kräfte besaß, konnte es passieren, dass sie Severus versehentlich mehrere Knochen brach, obwohl sie lediglich seinen Arm umfassen wollte. Aber sie hatte jahrelange Übung im Umgang mit Menschen, und so verlangte ihr diese Vorsicht kaum Konzentration ab.

Severus' Lippen strichen unendlich zart über die ihren, und einen Moment darauf ließ Anastasia bereits ihre Zunge in seinen Mund gleiten, ohne jede Hast. Das war die oberste Regel, die ein Mensch niemals brechen durfte, wenn er mit ihr zusammen war. Wenn seine Zunge in ihrem Mund wäre, bestand die Gefahr, dass er sich an einem ihrer Eckzähne schnitt, und schon der geringste Kontakt mit seinem Blut und ihrem Gift konnte ihn infizieren. Ganz abgesehen davon, dass sie beim dem Geschmack seines Blutes die Kontrolle verlieren und ihn umbringen würde.

Der Kuss war sanft, aber intensiv und unendlich vertraut. Anastasia erkundete seinen süßen Mund, jeden Winkel, der über die langen Jahre in Vergessenheit geraten war und sie drängte sich näher an den Körper, den sie fast so gut kannte wie ihren eigenen. Ihre Sinne drohten ihr bereits bei diesem simplen Kuss zu entgleiten, und das Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren, als er ihre Zunge in ein gefühlvolles Spiel verstrickte.

Doch die Welt drehte sich unbarmherzig weiter, viel zu schnell, und viel zu schnell lösten sich ihre Lippen wieder voneinander. Severus blickte ihr tief in die Augen, und lehnte seine Stirn gegen die ihre, während seine Hände zart über ihre Haare strichen.

„Du glaubst mir tatsächlich nicht wahr?", flüsterte er in die Stille der Nacht, und Anastasia nickte kaum merklich.

„Ja."

„Vertraust du mir?"

Anastasia schüttelte unmerklich den Kopf, weil sie es nicht über sich brachte, dieses Wort auszusprechen. Sie wünschte, sie würde ihm vertrauen, doch sie wusste, dass sie es nicht konnte, jedenfalls nicht so wie er es verdienen würde. Sie war Anastasia Gray und er war Severus Snape, so einfach war das.

„Ich darf es nicht."

Severus' Lippen verzogen sich zu einem Lächeln, zu einem aufrichtigen Lächeln, auch wenn es lediglich ein trauriges Lächeln war. Er nickte.

„Ja, ich weiß."

Anastasia würde ihn nicht an den Dunklen Lord verraten, aber sie würde mit seinem Leben spielen, genau wie er mit dem Ihren, und wenn es eng wurde, dann würde es jedem selbst überlassen bleiben seinen Hals wieder aus der Schlinge zu ziehen. Das war genau der Zustand, der immer geherrscht hatte, und der sich womöglich niemals ändern würde.

Severus wollte sich bereits abwenden, aber er konnte es nicht. Ihre unnatürlich blauen Augen hielten ihn gefangen, und die Vertrautheit, die er in ihnen sah, ließ ihn, noch bevor er sich bewegt hatte, innehalten. Er hatte sie vermisst. Anfangs hatte er sich gegen diese Gefühle gewährt - mit Erfolg - aber als er sie nun so dicht an seinem Körper spürte, und ihm ihr unglaublich süßer Duft in die Nase stieg, verlor er seinen Kampf. Er hatte gewusst, dass das passieren würde, und er hatte Angst gehabt wieder an diesem Punkt, für den er noch nicht bereit war, anzukommen. Aber in diesem Moment wollte er sich keine Fragen stellen, das konnte er tun, wenn es vorbei war. In diesem Moment wollte er nur, dass sie nicht ging, ganz gleich wie hoch der Preis dafür war.

„Bleib bei mir, bitte. Nur diese eine Nacht", bat er leise und seine Stimme war rau.

Anastasia hörte seine Worte, aber etwas in ihr sträubte sich dagegen. Sie war verwirrt, vielleicht hatte sie Angst, vielleicht war es etwas anderes, sie wusste es nicht, und das war es, was ihr wirklich Angst machte. Aber trotz der wirren Gefühle, die sie nicht einordnen konnte, fühlte sie sich unglaublich geborgen in seinen Armen, und sie war schon viel zu lange allein gewesen, als dass sie die Kraft aufbringen konnte abzulehnen. Und so nickte sie.

„Zu mir", sagte sie leise, ohne den Blickkontakt zu unterbrachen, bis Severus sie mit seinen starken Armen umfing und sie ihr Gesicht an seine breite Brust lehnte.

Einen Wimpernschlag darauf waren sie disappariert und ließen das weiße Grabmahl, dessen Marmor im Mondlicht glänzte, verlassen auf der schwarzen Wiese zurück.

tbc.


	7. Bring me to life

**Carpe Noctem**

by CarpeDiem

_"_Mach mich lebendig,

lass mich aufwachen,

schrei meinen Namen

und rette mich vor der Dunkelheit._"_

**# 6 #**

* * *

Anastasia und Severus tauchten beinahe vollkommen geräuschlos inmitten des dunklen Zimmers auf, und fügten sich augenblicklich auf gespenstische Weise in die Szene um sie herum ein. Das einzige Licht, das sie erreichte, waren die kalten Strahlen des Mondes, die durch die Vorhänge des großen Fensters zu ihrer Rechten fielen, und sanfte Schatten in den Raum warfen.

Alle Möbel in dem großen Schlafzimmer waren mit weißen Laken abgedeckt, um sie vor dem Staub der Jahre zu schützen, und Anastasia hatte bis jetzt noch nicht die Zeit gefunden sie zu entfernen, obwohl sie bereits eine Nacht hier verbracht hatte.

Sie waren in Gray Manor appariert und Anastasia hatte sie durch die Schutzzauber hindurch direkt in ihr Schlafzimmer gebracht. Das Anwesen nahe der schottischen Grenze stand nun schon seit sechs Jahrhunderten am Rande eines dunklen Waldes, der es vor den Augen der Welt verbarg. Anastasia zweifelte daran, dass die Bewohner des nächsten Dorfes überhaupt noch wussten, dass hier ein Haus stand. Als letztes lebendes Mitglied der Familie Gray gehört das Anwesen schon seit annähernd fünfhundert Jahren ihr, und zuvor war es bereits etliche Generationen im Besitz ihrer Familie gewesen. Anastasia war jedoch nicht glücklich mit ihrem Besitz, auch wenn sie dieses Haus schon immer als ihr zu Hause angesehen hatte. Sie knüpfte zu viele Erinnerungen an diesen Ort, aber er war letztendlich wie sie selbst ein Relikt aus alter Zeit, und Anastasia hatte es in fünf Jahrhunderten nicht über sich gebracht das Haus zu verkaufen.

Das gesamte Anwesen und das umliegende Gelände im Umkreis von etwa sechs Meilen gehörten ihr und waren mit unzähligen Schutz- Abwehrzaubern belegt, die es unmöglich machen sollten sich unbemerkt Zutritt zu verschaffen. Anastasia hatte über die Jahre mit einem guten Dutzend weiterer Banne und Flüche dafür gesorgt, dass dieser Zustand stets erneuert und verbessert wurde, und es nie wieder jemandem gelang, hier einzudringen. Doch obwohl das Haus damit zu einem der sichersten Orte in England geworden war, war sie sich dessen bewusste, dass sie hier gerade ein enormes Risiko einging. Weder der Orden des Phönix noch Voldemort durften erfahren was hier in dieser Nacht passieren würde, denn sonst stand ihrer beider Leben und vermutlich noch viel mehr auf dem Spiel. Doch Anastasia wusste das, und gerade weil sie es wusste, wurde das Risiko, das sie einging, kalkulierbar.

Anastasia hob eine Hand, ohne jedoch ihren Blick von Severus' Gesicht abzuwenden und die weißen Laken lösten sich ohne das geringste Geräusch in Nichts auf. Sie enthüllten teure, dunkle Holzmöbel und mit Gold und Seide verwobene schwere Bettdecken und Kissen, doch weder Anastasia noch Severus verschwendeten einen Blick auf die Einrichtung des Zimmers, ganz gleich wie beeindruckend sie auch sein mochte. Sie beide kannten diesen Raum und er hatte sich während der Jahre kein bisschen verändert. Doch auch wenn die Jahre diesem Haus nichts hatten anhaben können, und Anastasia ebenso verschont geblieben war, so hatte sich doch Severus umso deutlicher verändert.

Anastasia hob ihre Hand und berührte mit den Fingerspitzen sanft Severus' Gesicht. Sie strich ihm einige Strähnen seiner schwarzen Haare hinter die Ohren, und glitt anschließend mit ihren Fingern beinahe andächtig über seine markanten Züge. Severus hielt seine Augen geöffnet, denn Anastasias Blick hielt ihn gefangen, und der Ausdruck mit dem sie ihn ansah, berührte etwas tief in seinem Innersten. Die Zeit um ihn herum verlor vollkommen an Bedeutung, und Severus wünschte sich, dass dieser Augenblick niemals enden würde. Er sehnte sich danach zu vergessen war er war, und wenn es nur für ein paar Stunden sein würde, für die es ihm erlaubt war der Welt zu entfliehen. Er hatte vergessen wie es sich anfühlte begehrt zu werden und das Wissen, dass Anastasia ihm nichts vorspielte, war unglaublich kostbar für ihn. Dennoch war es ihm wie schon immer unverständlich wie dieses engelsgleiche Wesen den Drang verspüren konnte mit ihm zusammen zu sein - freiwillig.

Anastasia ließe ihr Hände zu den Aufschlägen seines Umhangs gleiten und öffnete das schwere Kleidungsstück. Der Umhang glitt über seine Schultern, und mit dem schwarzen Stoff fielen auch seine letzten Bedenken zu Boden, und er gab die Frage nach dem Warum endgültig auf. Es war nicht von Bedeutung warum das hier passierte, und Severus wollte nicht nach einer Antwort fragen, von der er sich nicht sicher war, ob er sie ertragen konnte.

Er fing ihre Hände ein, die bereits begonnen hatten die zahllosen Knöpfe seiner Robe zu öffnen, und ersparte ihr damit die endlose Arbeit, die vor ihr lag. Er sehnte sich danach mehr von ihr zu spüren, und dieses Verlangen wurde beinahe übermächtig. Mit einer Hand hielt er ihre Handgelenke gefangen, während er seine andere Hand in ihre dichten Locken gleiten ließ, und sie nachdrücklich zu sich zog. Seine Lippen verschlossen die ihren mit einem Kuss, der sein Verlangen und seine Verzweiflung zu gleichen Teilen ausdrückte, und Anastasia ließ ihn gewähren. Sie erwiderte den Kuss mit der gleichen Intensität, doch sie fühlte sich hilflos angesichts der Gefühle, die auf sie einströmten. Sie wusste nicht, was sie tun konnte um ihm den Schmerz zu nehmen, doch sie hoffte, dass die Tatsache, dass sie hier bei ihm war, bereits ausreichen würde.

Doch der Kuss überforderte Anastasia noch in einer anderen Hinsicht. Seine Nähe schärfte ihre Sinne auf eine einzigartige Weise und gab ihnen einen Teil ihrer einstigen Sensibilität zurück. Sie roch das Blut, das durch seine Adern strömte, und der süße Geruch ließ sie beinahe den Verstand verlieren. Es war ein unglaublich berauschendes Gefühl ihm so nahe zu sein, und die Wärme seines Körpers so dicht an ihrem eigenen zu spüren. Sein Herzschlag erschien Anastasia ungewöhnlich laut in ihren Ohren und trieb sie mit jeder steten Beschleunigung weiter an. Außerdem roch er nach einer einzigartigen Mischung aus Lavendel und dunklen Kräuter, die Anastasia nicht einordnen konnte, die ihr aber genauso in Erinnerung geblieben waren. Dieser Geruch überdeckte das Brennen ihrer Kehle in gewisser Weise, doch es reichte bei weitem nicht aus.

Anastasia zog sich zurück und lehnte ihren Oberkörper so weit von ihm weg, dass sich ihre Lippen wieder voneinander trennten. Sie war lange von ihm getrennt gewesen, und das Verlangen, das sein Blut in ihr auslöste, war zu mächtig, als dass Anastasia diese Gefahr ignorieren könnte. Sie brauchte noch etwas mehr Zeit um sich an diesen Geruch zu gewöhnen, und vor allem brauchte sie im Moment etwas Abstand, um wieder klar denken zu können.

Severus genügte ein Blick in ihre blauen Augen, um zu erkennen was in ihr vorging, und er ließ ihre Handgelenke los, um ihr den Abstand zu geben, den sie brauchte, um ihn nicht umzubringen. Er trat einige Schritte rückwärts bis er am Rand des großen Himmelbettes angekommen war, und setzte sich darauf, um auf Anastasia zu warten. Und wenn es sein Schicksal sein sollte, dann würde er ewig auf sie warten.

Anastasia atmete ein paar Mal tief ein und wieder aus, nachdem Severus sich von ihr entfernt hatte. Die kühle Luft im Zimmer klärte ihre Gedanken, doch Anastasia gönnte sich nur einen kurzen Moment. Sie wusste, was sie tun musste. Sie hob ihre Hände und öffnete den Verschluss ihres Umhanges, der ihr daraufhin mit einem dumpfen Rascheln von den Schultern glitt. Anschließend entzündete sie mit einer stummen Handbewegung ein Feuer im Kamin hinter ihrem Rücken, und ging auf Severus zu. Sie stellte sich zwischen seine geöffneten Beine und vollendete ihre Aufgabe seine Robe zu öffnen. Innerhalb von Bruchteilen einer Sekunde hatte sie jeden einzelnen der kleinen, schwarzen Knöpfe durch die dazugehörigen Knopflöcher geschoben, ohne auch nur einen von ihnen abzureißen. Dann schob sie ihm das schwarze Kleidungsstück von den Schultern und Severus half ihr dabei es auszuziehen. Gleich darauf machte sich Anastasia daran sein Hemd zu öffnen, und als sie auch diese Knöpfe geöffnet hatte, schob sie den schwarzen Stoff bei Seite.

Dann ließ sie sich vor ihm auf die Knie sinken, und legte langsam und umsichtig ihren Kopf an die Seite seines Halses.

Severus ließ sie gewähren und hielt noch dazu absolut still. Ihre Wange lag an seiner Brust und ihre scharfen Eckzähne, die gerade in dieser Sekunde in die Länge wuchsen, wurden nur noch durch seine blasse Haut von dem Blut, das durch seine Halsschlagader schnellte, getrennt. Angst verspürte er keine.

Anastasia sog den atemberaubenden Duft ein, der von seiner Kehle ausging, und konzentrierte sich einzig und allein darauf sich nicht von ihrem Durst überwältigen zu lassen. Sie konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass ihre Eckzähne in die Länge wuchsen, doch es gelang ihr zu widerstehen. Mit jedem Atemzug, den sie tat, wurde es leichter, und das benennende Verlangen tief in ihrer Brust verlor an Kraft.

Severus' Hände wanderten indessen Anastasias Rücken hinauf und wieder hinunter, während er unsichtbare Muster auf den samtenen Stoff ihres dunkelgrünen Kleides zeichnete. Anastasia seufzte leise und entspannte ihre Muskeln, die vor Anstrengung sich unter Kontrolle zu halten, verhärtet waren. Als Severus' Finger die Schnürung des Korsetts an ihrem Rücken erreicht hatten, zog er die Schleif mit Daumen und Zeigefinger auf, und weitete die dünnen Lederschnüre. Dann glitten seine langen, kräftigen Finger ihren wieder Rücken hinauf, und er zog den Reißverschluss des Kleides nach unten. Damit entlockte er Anastasia einen Laut, der einem Schnurren sehr ähnlich klang, und ein sanftes Lächeln legte sich auf seine Lippen, als er es hörte.

Anastasie hatte die Augen noch immer geschlossen, während sie seinem Herzschlag lauschte, und langsam schaffte sie es sich genügend zu beherrschen, um ihre Eckzähne wieder schrumpfen zu lassen. Sie wusste, dass Severus keine Angst vor ihre zeigen, oder sie von sich stoßen würde - er wusste was sie war - doch Anastasia konnte es sich nicht erlauben sich gehen zu lassen. Die Gefahr, dass er sich schnitt war viel zu groß, als dass Anastasia sie jemals eingehen würde, und der Geschmack seines Blutes wäre trotz des Serums mehr, als sie ertragen könnte.

Und dann spürte Anastasia Severus' warme Hände über ihre zarte Haut streichen und sie machte gar nicht erst den Versuch ihr leises Stöhnen zurück zu halten. Sie hob ihren Kopf und sah ihn mit verschleierten Blicken an, während er das Kleid von ihren Schultern schob. Anastasia stand auf und ließ dabei den Samt mit einem Rascheln an ihren perfekten Rundungen hinab gleiten. Sie trat aus dem Stoffhaufen heraus, und schob ihr Kleid mit der Spitze ihrer kniehohen Stiefel zur Seite.

Sie stand nun in nicht mehr als einem schwarzen spitzen BH und einem gleichfarbigen Tanga vor Severus, der im fahlen Mondlicht genießerisch jeden Zentimeter ihres perfekten, makellosen Körpers musterte. Er legte seine Hände auf ihre zarte Haut und strich über ihr Schlüsselbein, und von dort aus über ihre Schultern. Seine Hände waren rau - Anastasias Haut hingegen weich wie Seide. Doch es kümmerte sie nicht, denn seine Finger bewegten sich so intensiv und mit Bedacht über ihre Haut, wie er auch die kostbaren Zutaten seiner Tränke behandelte. Instinktiv fanden seine Finger den Weg zu ihrem rechten Arm, wo er mit den Fingerkuppen über die lange, dünne Narbe an ihrem Oberarm strich; die einzige Unebenheit an ihrem ganzen Körper. Ein verschmitztes Lächeln breitete sich auf Anastasias Lippen aus. Wie immer zog ihn dieser eine winzige Teil ihres Körpers, der nicht perfekt war, und es auch nie wieder sein würde, geradezu magisch an.

Severus erwiderte dieses Lächeln, wissend welche Gedanken ihr gerade durch den Kopf gingen, bevor er mit festem Griff ihre Oberarme umfing und sie nachdrücklich zu sich hinunter zog. Anastasia gab nach und beugte sich nach vorne, wo sie nur zu bereitwillig ihre Lippen über seinen öffnete. Ihre Zunge tauchte in seinen Mund und verstrickte sich in ein gieriges Spiel mit seiner. Sie hatte jedoch nicht vor sich seinem Willen lange zu beugen und nutzte ihre überlegene Kraft, um ihn mit ihren Händen auf seiner Brust nach hinten auf das Bett zu drücken.

Anastasia rechnete jedoch nicht damit, dass Severus sich diese Behandlung gefallen lassen würde, und wappnete sich dafür schon im nächsten Moment diejenige zu sein, die sich auf dem Rücken wiederfinden würde. Severus wie auch Anastasia waren in ihrem ganzen Wesen sehr dominante Persönlichkeiten und keiner der beiden war bereit die Kontrolle aufzugeben und dem jeweils anderen die Führung zu überlassen. Severus hatte nie einen Grund gesehen Anastasia mit Samthandschuhen anzufassen, was diese auch keinesfalls wollte, und obwohl Anastasia durchaus aufpassen musste, um Severus keine ernsthaften Verletzungen zuzufügen, so waren die Menschen doch nicht annähernd so zerbrechlich, wie sie erschienen. Diese Auseinandersetzungen führten jedoch immer zu einem befriedigenden Ausgang für beide, auch wenn niemand als Sieger daraus hervorging. Zumindest würde der Verlierer niemals zugeben verloren zu haben.

Deshalb überraschte es Anastasia, dass Severus sich nicht dagegen wehrte, als sie sich auf den Knien über seinen Bauch setzte, sondern lediglich seine Hände in ihre schwarze Haarmähne gleiten ließ, um sie näher zu sich zu ziehen. Er überließ ihr die Oberhand - kampflos - und Anastasia löste sich abrupt von ihm. Sie setzte sich auf und blickte in sein Gesicht, während sie auf seinen Zügen nach einer Erklärung für dieses Verhalten suchte. Und als sie in seine schwarzen Augen sah, fand sie die Antwort. Sie blickte in eine schwarze Leere, die unendlich in die Tiefe führte, doch das Glitzern, das sie erwartet hatte zu sehen, fehlte. Seine Augen waren dunkel vor Lust, doch sie wirkten seltsam matt.

Severus hatte eine Hand gehoben und strich Anastasias schwarze Locken zur Seite, während er sie lediglich ruhig anblickte. Anastasia brauchte einen Moment, bis sie begriff. Severus hatte bereits aufgegeben noch bevor er gekämpft hatte. Er sehnte sich danach sich fallen zu lassen und Anastasia erkannte mit milder Verwunderung, dass er darauf vertraute, dass sie ihn halten würde. Einen Moment lang starrte sie ihn an und zögerte. Sie wollte ihm die Qualen, denen er ausgesetzt gewesen war nehmen, doch sie wusste nicht ob sie es konnte.

Severus schien sich dessen jedoch sicher zu sein, denn er nahm ihr diese Entscheidung ab, indem er seine Hände an ihr Gesicht legte, und sie sanft wieder zu sich herunter zog, um ihre Lippen mit den seinen zu verschließen. Der Kuss war sanft, aber dennoch unglaublich intensiv und löste Gefühle in Anastasia aus, die sie seit unzähligen Jahren nicht mehr erlebt hatte.

# # #

Anastasia genoss die dumpfe Leere in ihrem Kopf, die sich anhörte wie das Widerhallen eines Pianos in einem leeren Raum, während sie auf dem Rücken neben Severus auf der Matratze ihres großen Himmelbettes lag. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und ihr Herzschlag verlangsamte sich stetig, bis das laute Hämmern in ihrem Kopf verstummt war. Ihr Körper fühlte sie angenehm entspannt und biegsam an, und sie ließ sich von der Schwere, die ihren Geist mit sich trug langsam einschläfern.

Ihr Unterbewusstsein wartete darauf, dass sich das Bett neben ihr jeden Moment anheben würde, und sie Severus' Schritte auf dem Holzfußboden hörte. Er würde zu ihr hinüber gehen, und ihr wie er es immer tat, einen sanften Kuss auf die Lippen hauchen, bevor er das Haus verließ. Doch die Matratze hob sich nicht, sie senkte sich dicht neben ihr, und einen Augenblick darauf spürte sie wie Severus die Decke über sie legte, und sich ein warmer Körper an den ihren drückte.

Von einem Moment auf den anderen waren Anastasias Sinne wieder hellwach, doch die Verwirrung, die sie überkam, lähmte ihre Gedanken. Statt sich in seinen Armen umzudrehen, blieb sie bewegungslos liegen.

„Was tust du?"

„Ich bleibe", antwortete Severus ruhig.

Anastasia schwieg einen langen Moment, und ihre Gefühle überschlugen sich bei diesen Worten. Er konnte nicht bleiben. Er war noch nie geblieben.

„Man wird dich vermissen", gab Anastasia zu bedenken, doch wieder antwortete Severus mit der Selben Ruhe wie zuvor.

„Das halte ich für unwahrscheinlich."

Anastasia zögert noch einen Moment lang, doch dann setzte sie sich in ihrem Bett auf, und zog dabei die Decke über ihren Körper, bevor sie sich mit starrer Miene zu Severus umwandte. Ein Teil von ihr wollte, dass Severus nie wieder ging, doch der Teil von ihr, der die Kontrolle übernommen hatte, fürchtete sich genau davor so sehr, dass er bereit war alles zu tun, um das zu verhindern.

„Du solltest jetzt gehen", sagte Anastasia mit fester Stimme, doch die Worte klangen seltsam steif.

Severus hatte sich auf einen Ellbogen gestützt, während er Anastasia ansah, und ein Ausdruck tiefen Bedauerns spiegelte sich auf seinen Zügen wieder.

„Hat er dir so sehr weh getan, dass die Wunden immer noch nicht verheilt sind?"

Anastasia wusste, wen er mit diesen Worten meinte, doch sie weigerte sich sie an sich heran zu lassen. Zu viel Schmerz war mit den Erinnerungen, die sie in ihr wachriefen, verbunden. Sie wandte ihren Blick ab, als sie ihm ihre Antwort gab.

„Ich will, dass du gehst."

Einen langen Augenblick war es still im Raum, und Severus schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Als er seine Lieder wie öffnete, hatte sich die Maske, hinter der er Tag für Tag seine Gefühle verborgen hielt, wieder über sein Gesicht gelegt.

„Nein", sagte er bestimmt.

Anastasia seufzte gequält, doch kein Ton kam über ihre Lippen. Severus hatte offenbar nicht die Absicht zu gehen, und Anastasia suchte verzweifelt nach einer Möglichkeit ihn dazu zu zwingen, falls es notwendig war. Was ihr jedoch am meisten zu schaffen machte, war die Tatsache, dass sie nicht einmal genau wusste, warum sie das tat. Sie wollte nicht, dass er ging, und doch wollte sie ihn keine Sekunde länger in ihrer Nähe haben.

Anastasias Blick blieb starr auf die Goldfäden, die in die schwere Decke, die sie immer noch mit ihren Fingern umklammert hielt, eingewoben waren, und so bemerkte sie nicht, wie Severus einen Moment zögerte, bevor er eine Hand an ihr Gesicht hob, und ihr mit einer unheimlich vertrauten Geste eine Strähne ihrer schwarzen Haare hinters Ohr strich. Anastasia hob den Kopf und sah ihn an, doch sie schwieg. Severus ließ daraufhin seine Finger langsam an ihrem Hals hinab gleiten, und als er den Anfang der Decke erreicht hatte, zog er ihr den Stoff behutsam aus den Händen. Anastasia ließ es geschehen. Dann zog er sie sanft mit sich und legte sich neben sie, bevor er die Decke wieder über sie beiden legte.

Schließlich lagen sie wieder in derselben Position, in der sie bereits zuvor gelegen hatten, doch Anastasia wehrte sich nicht länger. Etwas tief in ihrem Innersten genoss es Severus' warmen Körper so dicht an ihrem zu spüren und zu wissen, dass er nicht gehen würde, doch ihre Seele rebellierte.

„Ich will, dass du vor den ersten Sonnenstrahlen verschwunden bist", verlangte Anastasia tonlos und die Anspannung in ihrem Körper fiel erst von ihr ab, als sie spürte, wie Severus hinter ihr kaum merklich nickte.

„Wenn es das ist was du willst."

Anastasia antwortete nicht, denn um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben, wusste sie nicht ob das tatsächlich das war, was sie wollte. Severus erwartete jedoch keine Antwort von ihr, und zog Anastasia stattdessen fester an sich, um Besitz ergreifend seine Arme um sie zu legen. Anastasia ließ ihn gewährend und ein paar Minuten darauf war sie bereits in mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen eingeschlafen.

tbc.

* * *

**Das Kapitel war nicht so lang, aber dafür gibt es ein schnelles Uptdate, versprochen. Und bitte, bitte an alle Schwarzleser, lasst mir doch ein kurzes Review da, und wenn ihr nur schreibt, dass ihr mehr wollt. glg CarpeDiem**


	8. Heavy on my heart

**Carpe Noctem**

by CarpeDiem

_"Ich habe versucht wegzufliegen, _

_aber es ist nicht möglich._

_Ich habe meinen Anteil am Glück gehabt,_

_und ich habe erfahren was Qualen sind."_

**# 7 #**

* * *

Severus hatte Wort gehalten.

Als Anastasia am nächsten Morgen erwacht war, war das Bett neben ihr kalt gewesen, und nur noch sein unvergleichlicher Geruch, der sich in den Laken hielt, berichtete davon, dass er tatsächlich hier gewesen war. Sie hatte erwartet, dass sie aufwachen würde, sobald sich die Matratze neben ihr heben würde und sie seine Schritte auf dem Boden hörte, aber sie hatte Severus wohl unterschätzt. Ihrem Gehör wären diese Geräusche nicht entgangen, und so vermutete sie, dass Severus sie mit einem Zauber belegt hatte, um zu verhindern, dass sie ihn hörte.

Einerseits war sie dankbar dafür, dass sie nicht aufgewacht war - sie hätte ihn doch nur aus halb geschlossenen Augen heraus beobachtet wie er das Zimmer verlassen hätte, und dabei vorgegeben noch immer zu schlafen - aber andererseits war dieses klamme, leere Bett neben ihr nicht das gewesen, was sie gewollt hatte. Dennoch hätte sie ihn nicht zurückgehalten.

Anastasia saß bereits seit mehreren Stunden auf dem kleinen Balkon draußen vor ihrem großen Schlafzimmerfenster auf einer Decke. Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen, aber selbst wenn sie sie geöffnet hätte, sie hätte nur die Dunkelheit gesehen, die langsam der Dämmerung wich. Der Himmel war wolkenlos, aber rings um auf den Wiesen des großen Anwesens hielt sich noch der Nebel über dem Boden, und verlieh der grünen Landschaft ein gespenstisches Aussehen. Anastasia genoss die Stille, die es ihr erlaubte ihre Gedanken wandern zu lassen, und die eiskalte Morgenluft, die sich bei jedem ihrer gleichmäßigen Atemzüge in ihre Lungen presste, belebte sie von innen heraus, gleichsam wie sie die Kälte in jede Faser ihres Körpers weiterleitete. Mit dem Wärmezauber, den sie über sich gelegt hatte, war ihr jedoch nicht kalt.

Jeder, der seinen Blick über den Balkon hätte schweifen lassen, hätte Anastasia vermutlich übersehen, denn sie saß so unbeweglich wie eine Statue in ihrer gewohnten Haltung, die sie immer einnahm, wenn sie meditierte. Das einzige Anzeichen, das verriet, dass sie noch lebte, war das gleichmäßige Heben und Senken ihrer Brust.

Über 16 Jahre lang hatte sie Tag für Tag kaum etwas anderes getan, als ihren Geist auf einen Reise in sich selbst zu schicken, und erst jetzt, da sie wieder in England war, konnte sie sich eingestehen, dass sie sich während all dieser Jahre vor sich selbst versteckt hatte. So gut sie auch geglaubt hatte sich selbst zu kennen, so fremd war sie sich geworden.

Ein alter Freund von ihr hatte ihr einmal den Rat gegeben den weiten Weg nach Tibet auf sich zu nehmen, wenn sie in ihrem Leben an einem Punkt angelangt wäre, an dem sie keinen Sinn mehr in ihrem Leben sah. Er hatte ihr versprochen, dass es sich lohnen würde, und obwohl Anastasia sich das anfangs nicht hatte vorstellen können, hatte er Recht gehabt. Einige dieser Mönche waren weiser als jeder Zauberer oder jeder Vampir, dem Anastasia je begegnet war.

Die Meditation hatte ihr geholfen innerlich zur Ruhe zu kommen, und obwohl sie ihr ermöglicht hatte nach all den Jahren ihres Weges inne zu halten und aufzuatmen, so hatte sie diese Ruhe mit einem umfassenden Gefühl der Taubheit bezahlt. Es lag nicht in ihrem Wesen Gleichmut an den Tag zu legen, und sie hatte diese Ruhe nur erlangt, indem sie ihren Körper und ihren Geist dazu gezwungen hatte still zu halten. Doch hier in England mit all dem Durcheinander, das sie beinahe nötigte zu handeln, konnte sie das nicht mehr, und sie fühlte nach langer Zeit wieder, wie sich etwas in ihr zu regen begann. Sie hatte versucht zu meditieren, aber sie hatte es nicht geschafft sich fallen zulassen. Stattdessen ließ sie ihre Gedanken schweifen und dachte über das nach was sie erfahren hatte.

Sie hatte Gewissheit, dass Severus Albus auf dessen Bitte hin ermordet hatte, und sie wusste, dass das die einzig richtige Entscheidung gewesen war, die Albus hatte treffen können. Er hatte sein Leben, das ihm ohnehin wie Sandkörner durch die Finger gerieselt war, für das von Severus gegeben, und in seinen Augen war es dieser Tausch wert gewesen. Dass er Severus damit keinen Gefallen getan hatte, war für ihn nicht von Bedeutung gewesen. Er hatte Harry Potter einen Verbündeten gegeben, der dem Jungen mehr nützte, als er selbst es je gekonnte hätte, nur wusste der Junge nichts von diesem wertvollen Verbündeten.

Es war für Anastasia nach allem was sie erfahren hatte nun nicht mehr weiter verwunderlich, dass Albus gerade sie nach England geholt hatte. Es war seine Art den Lauf der Dinge auch nach seinem Tod unter Kontrolle zu behalten, und Anastasia war wohl die einzige gewesen, der er zugetraut hatte zu handeln wie er es getan hätte. Obwohl Anastasia mit dieser Einschätzung von sich selbst nicht glücklich war, so wusste sie doch, dass sie zutraf. Sie hatte genau wie Albus schmerzvoll gelernt das zu tun, was nötig war, und den Preis zu zahlen, der dafür verlangt wurde. Außerdem war sie wohl auch die einzige, der es gelingen könnte über die Hinweise zu stolpern, die Albus zweifellos vor ihre Füße gelegt hatte.

Anastasias Gedanken schweiften zu dem Tag zurück an dem sie diesen einzigartigen Zauberer getroffen hatte, und es kam ihr vor, als wären gerade einmal ein paar Jahre seit diesem Tag vergangen. Sie hatte damals einem Freund von ihr, der zu dieser Zeit Schulleiter von Hogwarts gewesen war, einen Gefallen getan, und die letzten sechs Wochen des Schuljahres als Lehrerin für Verteidigung gegen die dunkeln Künste ausgeholfen. Albus war in der Abschlussklasse gewesen und es hatte kaum eine Minute gedauert, bis er Anastasia aufgefallen war. Nie wieder, oder auch jemals zuvor, hatte sie einen faszinierenderen Menschen, als diesen jungen, blonden Mann mit dem einzigartigen Glitzern in seinen blauen Augen, getroffen. Ein wahnsinnig intelligenter, waghalsiger und unvorstellbar talentierte Zauberer mit aller Energie und Überheblichkeit der Jungend. Die Anziehungskraft, die Anastasia zu ihm hingezogen hatte, beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit, und sie ließ sich davon so weit berauschen, dass sie sich von Albus verführen ließ. Noch während des Schuljahres brach sie das oberste Gebot eines Lehrers und schlief mit ihm.

Nachdem Albus seinen Abschluss gemacht hatte, war Anastasia für einige Zeit nach Italien gegangen, und sie hatten sich aus den Augen verloren. Erst später hatten sie sich unter denkbar ungünstigen Umständen wieder getroffen, und Albus hatte in seinem jungen Leben bereits Fehler begangen, die er sich selbst nie verziehen hatte. Dieser begnadete junge Mann hatte auf schmerzhafte Weise lernen müssen, dass selbst eine Tat aus bester Überzeugung stets betraft wurde, und diese Erkenntnis hatte ihn älter und weiser werden lassen, als Anastasia es je sein würde. Die einstige Faszination und Leidenschaft zwischen ihnen war verloren gegangen, aber eine tiefe Freundschaft basierend auf wortlosem Verständnis ersetzte diesen Verlust mit Leichtigkeit. Anastasia war wohl eine der wenigen, die wirklich abschätzen konnten, wie viele Leichen Albus Dumbledore hinter seiner Fassade als alter, liebenswerter Knallkopf in seinem Keller gestapelt hatte. Und sie fragte sich über wie viele davon sie stolpern würde, wenn sie bereit war seinem Weg zu folgen.

Niemand konnte sie davon abhalten England noch heute den Rücken zu kehren, aber sie hatte schon immer gewusst, wann es Zeit geworden war eine neue Seite ihres Lebens aufzuschlagen. Und dafür war es schon längst Zeit geworden. Albus hatte sie darum gebeten ihm einen letzten Gefallen zu erweisen, und auch wenn Anastasia wusste, dass er sie nicht zwingen konnte, so wusste sie doch, dass sie es tun musste. Es konnte ihr gleichgültig sein, ob England in Krieg und Zerstörung versank, aber an jedem Leben, das die Todesser auslöschten, trug Anastasia die Schuld. Sie hätte Voldemort damals aufhalten können, und sie hätte es tun müssen. Aber sie hatte die Augen verschlossen, weil sie sich ihre eigenen Fehler nicht eingestehen wollte. Dennoch hätte sie erkennen müssen, was die Zeichen andeuteten. Dieser Mangel an Einschätzungsvermögen lastete schwer auf ihrem Gewissen, und obwohl sie wusste, dass sie diese Schuld nicht würde begleichen können, wollte sie es dennoch versuchen.

Es war der Fluch der Zeit, dass Seher Prophezeiungen aussprachen, die dann das Leben von Tausenden an den Rand des Abgrunds trieben. Albus war nicht mehr da, um die Prophezeiung zum Guten zu wenden, und Harry Potter würde es allein nicht schaffen. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis er Voldemort in die Arme laufen würde, und selbst wenn der Junge es schaffte ihm vorläufig aus dem Weg zu gehen, ewig würde ihm das nicht gelingen. Wenn Voldemort erst einmal beschlossen hatte, dass es nun endgültig Zeit wurde Harry Potter aus dem Weg zu räumen, dann stand niemand mehr zwischen dem Jungen und dem Tod.

Doch Anastasia musste ein großes Opfer bringen, um diesen Platz einnehmen zu können. In ihrem jetzigen Zustand, kein Vampir, und doch trotz des Serums kein Mensch, besaß sie nur einen Bruchteil ihrer Kräfte und Sinne, und das würde nicht reichen, um aus diesem Krieg als Sieger hervor zu gehen.

Sie nahm das Serum jetzt seit über zwei Jahrhunderten, und alles an ihr hatte sich an diesen Zustand gewöhnt. Sie wusste nicht ob sie es verkraften würde wieder ein Vampir zu sein, nachdem sie so lange Zeit wie ein Mensch gelebt hatte. Sie erinnerte sich noch an die Zeit in der sie alles gewesen war, was diese Geschöpfe ausmachte, stark, schnell, unfehlbar und einzig von ihren Gefühlen und Instinkten geleitet, und sie sehnte diesen Zustand wieder herbei.

Doch sie erinnerte sich auch daran wie schwer es in den ersten Jahren gewesen war sich unter einer gewissen Kontrolle zu halten. Das Serum hatte ihre Kräfte langsam abgeschwächt, bis sie nur noch ein Schatten von dem waren, was Anastasia einst zur Verfügung gestanden hatte. Sie konnte nicht mit Gewissheit sagen, was passieren würde, wenn sie das Serum absetzte. Sie war ihrem Wissen nach der einzige Vampir, der es über einen so langen Zeitraum eingenommen hatte. Vermutlich würde sie nach einem eiskalten Entzug wieder mit allen Problemen zu kämpfen haben, denen sich ein neugeborener Vampir stellen musste. Aber sie hatte all das bereits durchgemacht, und sie war zuversichtlich, dass es ihr ein zweites Mal kaum mehr Probleme bereiten würde als damals.

Aber dennoch hatte sie nicht vergessen was es gewesen war, das sie dazu bewogen hatte all das aufzugeben. Sie hatte versucht diesen Teil ihres Lebens zu vergessen, und diese Verleumdung hatte bemerkenswert gut funktioniert. Sie konnte den Erinnerungen selbst nicht entkommen, aber sie wollte nicht mit jedem Tropfen Blut, den sie trank, daran erinnert werden was sie war, und vor allem wollte sie nicht an die Zeit erinnert werden in der sie das gewesen war, was die Menschen fürchteten.

Kurz nachdem sie Hogwarts vor 513 Jahren verlassen hatte, traf sie Viktor Powell, einen Vampir, der schon um einiges älter gewesen war als sie. Sie war jung und naiv gewesen, und vollkommen mit ihrer Existenz überfordert. Viktor hatte das damals schamlos ausgenutzt. All die Jahre hatte sie nach seinen Ansichten und den Werten der Vampire gelebt, und hatte diese bedingungslos geteilt und nicht im Geringsten angezweifelt. Sie war sein kleines Mädchen gewesen, sein Schatz, etwas Besonderes unter den Vampiren, das allein ihm gehörte. Und sie hatte ihm bedingungslos vertraut und ihn genauso blind geliebt.

Doch einen Unterschied hatte es immer zwischen ihnen gegeben. Viktor hatte Menschen getötet wie Vieh, und er hatte versucht auch Anastasia zum Leben eines echten Vampirs zu erziehen. Auch sie hatte Menschen getötet, ein paar Mal, doch ihr Gewissen und die Schuld, die sie empfunden hatte, waren zu viel für sie gewesen. Für Viktor war ein Mensch, der ihm als Nahrung diente, nur ein Stück Fleisch, für Anastasia hingegen war es ein kostbares Leben, das sie genommen hatte. Viktor hatte sie verspottet, aber sie hatte es ertragen und weiterhin, wie schon in ihrer Schulzeit in Hogwarts, von dem Blut von Tieren gelebt. Aber sie war jung gewesen, und manchmal war sie schwach geworden und hatte einen oder zwei Menschen getötet, anstatt auf die Jagd nach Wild zu gehen. Sie hatte Viktor nie etwas davon erzählt, aber er hatte es immer gewusst. Er hatte den Schmerz und die Reue in ihren Augen gesehen. Noch heute schämte sie sich für ihre einstige Schwäche.

Manchmal hatte sie sich gefragt, was sie ohne Viktor machen würde, aber diese Frage war ihr immer überflüssig vorgekommen. Sie beide waren Vampire gewesen, und sie hätten die Ewigkeit für sich gehabt. Anastasia fand diesen Gedanken damals sehr beruhigend. Sie hätte sich ein Leben ohne Viktor nicht vorstellen können. Er war in der Zeit, in der sie zusammen gewesen waren, und die genau genommen so lange wie zwei Menschenleben gedauert hatte, für sie so lebensnotwendig gewesen wie das Blut, das durch ihre Adern floss.

Er war alles für sie gewesen, was sie nie gehabt hatte, nachdem man ihr ihre Kindheit gestohlen hatte. Er war der fürsorgliche Vater gewesen, nach dem sich jedes kleine Mädchen sehnte, der weise Lehrer, dem ein Kind, dessen Wissensdurst schier unstillbar gewesen war, jede nur erdenkliche Frage hatte stellen können. Und als sie älter geworden war, was Viktor geduldig abgewartet hatte, war er für sie der erfahrene Liebhaber gewesen, der sich jeden Tag aufs Neue nach ihrer Schönheit verzehrt hatte.

Selbst jetzt, als sie nur an ihn dachte, sah sie sein Bild beinahe erschreckend deutlich vor sich. Viktors braune, lockige Haare waren stets ordentlich nach hinten gekämmt gewesen, und keine Strähne hatte es gewagt ihm in die Augen zu fallen. Er war etwa Mitte 30 gewesen, von kräftiger, athletischer Statur, und sein Gesicht war markant und streng gewesen, aber natürlich auch überirdisch schön, wie das eines jeden Vampirs. Immer wenn er sie angeblickt hatte, waren seine stahlgrauen Augen weich geworden, und ein liebevolles Lächeln war auf seinem Gesicht erschienen. Sein Gang und seine Gestalt, die fast 1,90m gemessen hatte, waren von etwas ungemein Dominantem begleitet worden, das seine Wirkung niemals verfehlt hatte. Doch mit der aufreizenden und geschmeidigen Grazie, mit der Anastasia mit ihren gerade einmal 1,60m durch die Welt tanzte, und die sich bis in jede Lock ihrer schwarzen Haare zog, hatte er selbstverständlich nicht mithalten können.

In vielerlei Hinsicht war Viktor ein Monster gewesen, aber sie hatte ihn geliebt, und obwohl sie gewusst hatte, wann es Zeit geworden war, sich von ihm zu lösen, hatte es ihr fast das Herz gebrochen, mit jedem Schritt, den sie sich von ihm entfernt hatte, diesen qualvollen Ausdruck in seinen Augen zu sehen. Viktor hatte erst gemerkt, wie weit sie sich bereits von ihm entfernt hatte, als es zu spät gewesen war.

Angefangen hatte alles damit, dass Anastasia immer älter und unabhängiger geworden war, und auf eigenen Füßen hatte stehen wollen. Er hatte sie gehen lassen, mit der Illusion, dass sie selbstverständlich zu ihm zurückkehren würde. Aber sie hatte nicht vorgehabt zurück zu kommen, und als sie ihn verlassen hatte, hatte sie sein Herz, seinen Seelenfrieden und auch seinen Verstand mitgenommen.

Der Grund für die endgültige Trennung war ein Vampir namens Charles McCullen gewesen, den sie zur Jahrhundertwende 1700 in London getroffen hatte. Er war sehr jung gewesen, nicht einmal halb so alt wie Anastasia selbst, aber er war von einer Aura umgeben, die Anastasia noch nie erlebt hatte. Er war noch menschlicher gewesen als sie selbst, und sein unerschütterlicher Glaube an einen Gott, der selbst Geschöpfe wie ihn liebte, hatte sie schlichtweg fasziniert. Er hatte sich gegen den Weg, der ihm als Vampir vorbestimmt gewesen war, gewehrt, und nur von dem Blut von Tieren gelebt, und Anastasia war von seiner Willensstärke überwältigt gewesen.

Sie hatte vorgehabt mit ihm nach Italien zu reisen und Viktor zu verlassen. Doch Viktor hatte sie nicht ziehen lassen. Er war unberechenbar geworden, unbeherrscht und gefährlich, und hatte versucht Anastasia gegen ihren Willen bei sich zu behalten. Er hatte es zuerst mit Worten, dann mit Taten getan, und schließlich hatte er ihren Zauberstab zerbrochen und sie eingesperrt. Doch Anastasia war es gelungen zu fliehen. Sie hatte panische Angst vor ihm gehabt und war zusammen mit Charles geflüchtet.

Nicht alle Vampire waren dafür gemacht Jahrhunderte zu überdauern, im Gegenteil, die wenigsten waren es, aber Anastasia hatte Viktor immer für jemanden gehalten, der dieser Welt bis in die Ewigkeit erhalten bleiben würde. Sie hatte sich geirrt. Wenn er Anastasia nicht haben konnte, dann sollte sie auch kein anderer haben. Er hatte sich auf die Jagd nach ihr gemacht und sie und Charles in Italien ein paar Monate später gefunden. Es war zum Kampf gekommen und nachdem Viktor Charles getötet hatte, hatte Anastasia ihn umgebracht, was ihr damals, um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben, nicht besonders schwer gefallen war. Doch sie war über zwei Jahrhunderte mit Viktor zusammen gewesen, und so etwas vergisst ein Vampir nicht einfach. Ihr Hass auf Viktor hatte den Schmerz eine Zeit lang überdeckt, aber als er gekommen war, hatte er etwas tief in ihr für immer zerbrechen lassen.

Viktor war ein hohes Mitglied des Vampirclans gewesen, der sein Revier im Großraum London und weit darüber hinaus gehabt hatte, aber er hatte sich wiederholt gegen seinesgleichen und gegen Valen, den damaligen Fürsten dieses Clans, gestellt, und so hatte sie nicht mit Konsequenzen rechnen müssen, als sie zurückgekehrt war. Viktor hatte sich die falschen Feinde gemacht, und Valen war ausgesprochen zufrieden gewesen, ihn los zu sein.

Jedes Land ist noch bis heute in Clans und fest abgesteckte Jagdgebiete unterteilt. In England gibt es drei Clans, in größeren Ländern sogar noch mehr. Jeder Clan besteht aus vielen kleinen Gruppen oder Familien von zwei bis sechs Vampiren, und einem Fürsten, der für die Einhaltung der Gesetze zuständig ist, und selbst vom Rat der zwölf kontrolliert wird. Revierkriege gibt es eher selten, da sie das oberste Gesetz, die Geheimhaltung gegenüber Muggeln, gefährden würden. In der Vergangenheit hatte es einige größere Revierkriege gegeben, die letzten in den Vereinigten Staaten, in Europa aber hatte sich an den Grenzen der Gebiete schon seit Jahrhunderten nichts mehr geändert. Zum Gesetz der Geheimhaltung gehört auch nur sie viele Menschen zu töten, wie man zum überleben benötigt, und gefahrlos töten kann ohne Verdacht zu erregen. Das bedeutet nie mehr als drei Menschen pro Monat. Den Menschen fällt das nicht auf, es verschwinden jährlich beinahe doppel so viele von ihnen, wie die Vampire töten.

Das zweite Gesetz lautet: Du kannst behalten was du tötest, und bezieht sich hauptsächlich auf die Positionen innerhalb eines Clans und die abgesteckten Grenzen. Es wird mit großer Umsicht und Achtsamkeit befolgt, da Vampire sehr viel Wert auf Ehre legen, und es in vergangenen Zeiten bereits mehrmals zu Blutrachen kam, die daraufhin ganze Clans ausrotteten. Besonders während der drei Lykanerkriege, die allesamt von den Vampiren gewonnen wurden, achtete man darauf sich nicht gegenseitig zu töten.

Anastasia war nach dem dritten Krieg gegen die Lycaner, der dafür gesorgt hatte, dass ihre Seele noch ein weiteres Mal verstümmelt worden war, auf der Flucht vor ihrer Vergangenheit nach Frankreich gegangen. Dort hatte sie durch einen Zufall Pascal Mentagnier getroffen, und mit seinem Serum einen Weg gefunden zu existieren, ohne dass sie jeden Tag daran erinnerte wurde was sie war. Dieser Umstand hatte ihr das Leben gerettet. Sie hatte es geschafft einen Teil von all dem zu vergessen, auch wenn ein Vampir nie wirklich etwas vergaß, und nun hatte sie Angst davor, sich ihren Dämonen zu stellen. Sie wusste nicht, ob sie die Kraft hatte aus dieser Konfrontation als Sieger hervor zu gehen.

Anastasia schlug mit einem Seufzen die Lieder auf und ihre hellen, blauen Augen blickten in eine atemberaubende, langsame Rotfärbung des Horizontes. Die Sonne würde in wenigen Minuten aufgehen, und noch bevor der erste Sonnenstrahl den Morgen in ein warmes gelb tauchen würde, würde Anastasia wieder im Haus hinter den dicken Vorhängen verschwunden sein.

Doch während sich in das rot ein Hauch von lila mischte, und Anastasia jede dieser Farben bewunderte, traf sie ihre Entscheidung. Sie würde hier bleiben. Sie würde Harry Potter auf seinen Kampf um Leben und Tod vorbereiten, und ihm zur Seite stehen, wenn das Ende gekommen war. Sie würde versuchen ihren alten Fehler zu korrigieren und Voldemort aufzuhalten.

Der Vampir stieß ein Fauche aus, und hielt sich instinktiv schützend die Arme vors Gesicht, als sie von einem grellen Licht geblendet wurde. Sie drehte sich augenblicklich um, und war keinen Wimpernschlag darauf im Haus verschwunden. Doch die heißen Strahlen der Sonne folgten ihr nicht, und als sie nach draußen sah, war der gelbe Feuerball immer noch hinter dem Horizont verschwunden. Das war nicht die Sonne gewesen. Sie riskierte einen Blick und als sie einen melodischen, aber auch eindeutig empörten Schrei hörte, trat sie wieder nach draußen auf den Balkon.

Vor ihr auf dem schwarzen Balkongeländer sah sie ihn, und sie traute ihren Augen kaum. Majestätisch wie eh und je hockte der flammend rote Phönix anmutig auf der Eisenstange, und blickte sie mit seinen gelben Augen von oben herab an.

„Fawkes?", fragte Anastasia erstaunt, und ging ein paar Schritte näher an den Vogel heran.

Das konnte nicht sein. Die erste logische Erklärung, die ihr einfiel war, dass es irgendwas mit der Lichtspiegelung zu tun haben könnte. Sie streckte eine Hand nach dem schönen Tier aus, doch als sie seinen Kopf berühren wollte, ging der Phönix in einer grellen Stichflamme auf, und Anastasia hielt sich schützend eine Hand vor die Augen. Einen Augenblick darauf waren die Flammenzungen verschwunden, und Anastasia beobachtete erschrocken wie die Asche, die zurück geblieben war, zu Boden rieselte und schließlich am Fuße des Geländers in einem kleinen Häufchen unbewegt liegen blieb.

Fawkes war zum letzten Mal in seinem Leben in Flammen aufgegangen, und Anastasia spürte den Verlust, als sie den treuen Weggefährten ihres alten Freundes sterben sah, beinahe so deutlich, als wäre es Albus gewesen, der soeben von dieser Welt gegangen war.

Anastasias Blick blieb nachdenklich auf den kleinen Haufen Asche auf den Fliesen ihres Balkons haften, und ein Ausdruck von Bewunderung trat in ihre Augen. Es hieß Phönixe wären treu bis in den Tod, und anscheinend waren sie es auch noch darüber hinaus. Fawkes war genau in dem Moment ein letztes Mal erschienen, als Anastasia sich dazu entschlossen hatte in den Krieg einzugreifen und Harry Potter zu helfen. Albus hatte ihn ihr als ein Zeichen seines Vertrauens und seiner Dankbarkeit gesandt, und zugleich war der majestätische Phönix ein Beweis dafür welch große Hoffnungen er auch in Harry Potter setzte. Anastasia schwor sich, dass sie alles in ihrer Macht stehende tun würde, um Albus nicht zu enttäuschen, während sie dabei zusah wie eine sanfte Brise des Windes die Asche mit sich trug.

Einen Wimpernschlag später blitzten die ersten zaghaften Sonnenstrahlen am Horizont auf, und Anastasia verzog das Gesicht. Trotzdem blieb sie stehen und beobachtete einen Moment lang fasziniert, wie die Sonnenstrahlen sich wie goldener Staub mit dem Nebel vermischten, und das Anwesen trotz der Kälte in ein warmes Licht tauchten - zu warm für ihren Geschmack. Sie hatte nur ein dünnes Nachthemd an und keinen Schutzzauber über ihre Haut gelegt und spürte bereits die Hitze.

Entgegen allen Muggellegenden zerfallen Vampire nicht zu Staub, wenn sie dem Tageslicht ausgesetzt sind. Tageslicht mach ihnen nicht das Geringste aus, nur gegen die direkten Strahlen der Sonne reagieren sie sehr empfindlich. Die Sonnenstrahlen verbrennen ihre stahlharte Haut, und hinterlassen binnen Sekunden schwere Brandverletzungen, die extrem schmerzhaft sind, und an denen ein Vampir auch ohne Weiteres sterben kann, wenn er der Sonne zu lange ausgesetzt ist. Magie hilft dabei nur bedingt. Es gibt durchaus Zauber, die einen gewissen Schutz bieten, aber das auch nur für einen kurzen Zeitraum.

Anastasia hatte es schon immer atemberaubend gefunden, wenn an einem klaren Morgen die Sonne aufging, und ihr Farbenspiel am Himmel hinterließ. Mit dem Serum konnte sie ein winziges Maß an purer Sonne aushalten, es machte ihre Haut resistenter, aber wenn sie wieder ein richtiger Vampir war, dann konnte sie nie wieder so wie jetzt hier stehen und den beginnenden Sonnenaufgang beobachten. Vampire sind Geschöpfe der Nacht, doch sie lieben die Sonne gleichermaßen wie sie ihre tödliche Wärme hassen. Und so verabschiedete sich Anastasia mit einem letzten Blick von der Sonne, und ging dann mit schnellen Schritten ins Haus, wo der Schatten der Wände sie willkommen hieß.

tbc.

* * *

**A/N: Im nächsten Kapitel wird Anastasia auf Remus Lupin treffen...**


	9. Listen to the night

**Carpe Noctem**

by CarpeDiem

_"Wenn du der Nacht lauscht,_

_kannst du die Finsternis rufen hören._

_Dreh der Welt, die du kennst, den Rücken zu._

_Nun wird unser Schicksal entschieden."_

**# 8 #**

* * *

Anastasia klopfte zwar, aber sie nahm sich nicht die Zeit auf eine Antwort zu warten. Noch im selben Moment öffnete sie die Eichenholztür und betrat das Büro der Schulleiterin, wo Minerva zweifellos an ihrem Schreibtisch sitzen würde.

Als Anastasia zum Schloss hinauf gegangen war, hatte sie noch Licht in den kleinen Turmfenstern gesehen, und sie hatte sich nicht im Mindesten darüber gewundert, dass überall sonst im Schloss bereits Dunkelheit herrschte. Sie erinnerte sich noch sehr gut daran, wie Albus immer bis spät in die Nacht vor seinem Schreibtisch gesessen hatte, und dennoch niemals auch nur einen Bruchteil seiner Arbeit bewältigen konnte. Das schien das Los derjenigen zu sein, die es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hatten diese Schule zu leiten.

Anastasia selbst hatte nicht eher Zeit für ihren Besuch gefunden, und Minerva würde es nun wohl hinnehmen müssen, dass sie zu so später Stunde noch mit ihr reden wollte. Es war ein scheinbar endloses Unterfangen eine ganze Bibliothek nach einem bestimmten Thema zu durchsuchen, und Anastasia hatte unterschätzt wie lange es selbst für einen Vampir dauern konnte. Sie hatte in der Bibliothek eines alten Freundes nach einem Hinweis auf das Mentagnier Serum gesucht, doch gefunden hatte sie nichts. In ihrer eigenen Sammlung hatte sie gar nicht erst anfangen müssen zu suchen, denn sie wusste genau was auf jeder Seite jedes einzelnen Buches stand. Nach ihrem Gespräch mit Minerva wollte sie ihre Suche in Hogwarts fortsetzen, doch wenn sie auch hier nicht fündig werden würde, dann würde ihr nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als das Serum einfach abzusetzen, und abzuwarten was geschehen würde. Diese Aussicht gefiel ihr jedoch ganz und gar nicht.

Anastasia hatte Recht gehabt, Minerva saß tatsächlich noch hinter ihrem Schreibtisch, allerdings war sie nicht allein. Ein Mann mit braunen Haaren, durch die sich etliche graue Strähnen zogen, saß in einem der Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch und strich während seines Gespräches mit Minerva geistesabwesend mit den Fingern über seinen geflickten Umhang.

Als Anastasia das kreisrunde Büro betrat, hielt Minerva mitten im Satz inne, und hob den Kopf. Gleichzeitig drehte sich der Mann zu ihr um, doch all das registrierte Anastasia nur am Rande. Als sie den Geruch, der in der Luft lag, wahrnahm, spannte sich ihr ganzer Körper augenblicklich an. Es war ein Geruch nach Zedernholz und Nelken - es roch nach Werwolf. Und dieser Geruch kam eindeutig von dem Mann, der vor Minervas Schreibtisch saß, und Anastasia mit unübersehbarem Interesse musterte.

„Anastasia, was führt dich noch so spät hierher? Ich dachte du wärst schon längst wieder auf dem Weg nach Tibet."

Anastasia entging der spitze Unterton, der ihre Worte begleitete, keinesfalls, aber sie beachtete ihn nicht. Sie brauchte vielmehr einen Moment, um sich zur Ruhe zu zwingen, doch sie wandte ihren starrten Blick nicht von dem Werwolf ab. Diesem etwas mitgenommenen Exemplar seiner Gattung sah man nicht im Geringsten an, dass er ein Werwolf war. Anastasia hatte schon Lycaner - wie die Vampire sie nennen - getroffen, deren ganzes Auftreten aussagte, was sie waren. Doch nicht bei diesem hier. Der Mann sah weder stolz, noch aggressiv aus, vielmehr ziemlich hager, und sein junges Gesicht war fahl und ausgemergelt. Doch Anastasia wusste, dass man einen Lycaner niemals unterschätzen durfte. Sie hatte ihre Lektion gelernt.

Die Vampire hatten bereits drei Mal Krieg gegen die Lycaner geführt, und jedes Male den Sieg davon getragen. Beide Spezies hassten sich bis aufs Blut und die Vampire würden nicht eher Ruhen, bis sie letzten Endes alle Lycaner zur Strecke gebracht hatten. Doch im Moment herrschte Frieden, und das sollte auch so bleiben. Anastasia drängte die Emotionen, die in ihr aufwallten zurück, und sah Minerva mit einem aufgesetzten, arroganten Lächeln an.

„Da irrst du. Ich habe keinesfalls vor wieder nach Tibet zurückzukehren, jedenfalls nicht in absehbarer Zeit."

„Dann bleibst du hier?", fragte Minerva, und in ihrer Stimme schwang so etwas wie Hoffnung mit, trotz des offensichtlich Missfallen, da sie Anastasia dann weiterhin würde tolerieren müssen.

Anastasia bedachte die Schulleiterin mit einem nachsichtigen Lächeln.

„Offensichtlich, aber dir als Gryffindor werde ich es wohl noch einmal deutlich sagen müssen. Ja, ich bleibe."

Minerva fragte nicht nach, warum Anastasia sich nun doch entschieden hatte zu bleiben, genauso wenig wie sie auf die Provokation des Vampirs einging. Sie hatte heute wirklich nicht mehr den Nerv sich mit ihr zu streiten - nicht nach dem, was Remus Lupin ihr gerade erzählt hatte. Der Krieg war, so wie es aussah, nicht mehr aufzuhalten, und England versank immer tiefer im Chaos. In ganz London wimmelte es von Todessern, die nach Harry Potter suchten und dabei immer wieder den Auroren in die Quere kamen. Leute, die Voldemorts Zielen, wie auch immer diese aussehen mochten, im Weg standen, verschwanden spurlos, nur um dann ein paar Tage darauf tot aufgefunden zu werden. Und dabei begnügten sich die Todesser nicht länger mit dem Todesfluch.

Außerdem gingen dem Premierminister der Muggel langsam die Ausreden für die Aufsehen erregenden und unerklärlichen Katastrophen aus, die in ganz England passierten. Zu der Brücke, die die Riesen im letzten Jahr zerstört hatte, waren eine weitere Brücke und ein Hochhaus gekommen, einmal ganz zu schweigen von dem Krater, der nach einem Duell zwischen Todessern und Auroren im St. James's Park zurück geblieben war. Die Überschwemmung vor zwei Wochen war ebenfalls auf das Konto der Todesser gegangen, aber was Remus ihr gerade berichtet hatte, ließ ihr noch immer den Atem stocken.

In der gestrigen Nacht hatten die Werwölfe im Schein des Vollmondes einen Vorort von London verwüstet. Remus hatte zu spät von dem Plan erfahren, denn obwohl ihn Greyback nicht mehr unter seinesgleichen haben wollte, hatte er es geschafft an einige Informationen zu kommen. Die Zeit hatte jedoch nicht ausgereicht, um das Ministerium zu warnen. Das tatsächliche Ausmaß dieses Gemetzels war jedoch erst jetzt offensichtlich geworden, nachdem man begonnen hatte die Leichen, oder was von ihnen noch übrig war, zu bergen. Vermutlich hatten sie nach jemandem gesucht, und es würde Minerva nicht wundern, wenn Harry Potter ihr Ziel gewesen war, aber gefunden hatte sie ihn, soweit sich das sagen ließ, nicht.

Dieser Angriff war nicht der erste seiner Art gewesen, aber bis jetzt mit Abstand der Grausamste. Seit mehreren Monaten geriet England nun immer wenn der Vollmond am Himmel erschien in Ausnahmezustand, doch niemand wusste, wo die Bestien als nächstes zuschlagen würden.

Der Abendprophet mit der Meldung über den Angriff lag noch auf Minervas Schreibtisch, und die dicken schwarzen Lettern auf der Titelseite wirkten gefährlich und bedrohlich. Bereits morgen früh würde sich der Minister vor den Hexen und Zauberern dieses Landes verantworten müssen, und der Premierminister der Muggel würde sich ein Mal mehr eine Geschichte einfallen lassen müssen, die dieses Massaker erklären konnte.

Der Hass auf Werwölfe und Halbblüter hatte seit den ersten Angriffen stetig zugenommen, und das Ministerium konnte nichts dagegen tun. Die Angriffe wurden immerhin nachweißlich tatsächlich von Werwölfen ausgeübt. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis dem Ministerium keine andere Wahl blieb, als Werwolfjäger zu beauftragen, um den Forderungen der verängstigten Menschen gerecht zu werden. Remus selbst hatte die Auswirkungen dieser Angriffe bereits zu spüren bekommen, aber ihm stand noch für ein paar Monate der Wolfsbanntrank zu Verfügung, denn Albus hatte in weiser Vorrausicht gewisse Vorräte angelegt.

Minerva versuchte die dunklen Gedanken zu verdrängen, und lenkte ihre Konzentration wieder auf die beiden Geschöpfe, die sich in ihrem Büro nur wenige Meter voneinander entfernt befanden. Sie wusste zweifellos, dass sich hier Totfeinde gegenüber standen, doch sie wusste, dass Remus Anastasia höflich behandeln würde. Von Anastasia konnte sie das jedoch nicht behaupten.

„Anastasia, ich darf dir Remus Lupin vorstellen. Remus, das ist Lady Anastasia Gray", stellte Minerva ihren Gast vor, und Anastasia sah den Lycaner berechnend an, während er sich von seinem Sessel erhob.

„Es freut mich Sie kennen zu lernen, Lady Gray", sagte Remus und streckte Anastasia höflich eine Hand entgegen.

Anastasia musterte ihn mit kühler Überraschung. Wieder einmal war sie froh, dass sie ein Vampir war, und kein Lycaner, denn dieser Lupin sah erbärmlich aus. Er hatte sich jedoch wirklich so gut im Griff, dass er ihr sogar die Hand reichen wollte, ganz abgesehen von seiner höflichen Begrüßung. Er schien mühelos in der Lage zu sein den unangenehmen Geruch, den die Gegenwart des jeweils anderen verursachte, genauso wie seinen Hass auf Vampire, den er zweifelllos haben musste, zu vergessen, und das erstaunte Anastasia in gewisser Weise. In seinem Verhalten war nicht das Geringste Zeichen von Abneigung und auch nicht von Vorsicht zu erkennen. Doch dieser Mann war jung, er hatte nicht wie Anastasia bereits drei Kriege gegen die Spezies des jeweils anderen geführt.

„Verzeihen Sie Mr. Lupin, wenn ich diese Höflichkeit nicht erwidern kann", entschuldigte sich Anastasia, sah Remus aber mit ihren blauen Augen weiterhin kalt an.

Der Lycaner brachte doch tatsächlich ein knappes Nicken und sogar ein Lächeln zu Stande, bevor er sich wieder hinsetzte.

„Also, was führt dich zu mir, Anastasia?", wollte Minerva in dem Bemühen, es zu keinem Streit kommen zu lassen, wissen. „Setz dich doch."

Anastasia nahm auf dem zweiten Sessel vor dem Schreibtisch Platz, und schlug die Beine übereinander.

„Zum Einen wollte ich dir mitteilen, dass ich in England bleiben werde, und deine Einladung zu der Hochzeit annehme, auch wenn ich kaum glaube, dass sich Molly Weasley sehr darüber freuen wird. Sollte Harry Potter dort auftauchen werde ich mit ihm reden, und ihm, soweit er einverstanden ist, helfen, so wie Albus es wollte. Zum Anderen werde ich Albus' Denkarium mitnehmen, denn wenn er es mit so einem mächtigen Bann versehen hat, dann müssen sich wertvolle Erinnerungen darin befinden. Und außerdem wollte ich deine Erlaubnis einholen mich in der Bibliothek von Hogwarts umzusehen, ungehindert versteht sich."

Minerva nickte mit einem sarkastischen Lächeln. „Versteht sich."

„Selbstverständlich. Ich werde auch brav deinen Schülern aus dem Weg gehen. Bis morgen früh dürfte ich fertig sein."

„Wie du willst, viel Erfolg. Kann ich sonst noch etwas für dich tun?", fragte Minerva spitz, und da ihr Tonfall bereits deutlich machen sollte, dass sie keine Antwort haben wollte, schürzte sie die Lippen, als Anastasia sie beim Wort nahm.

„Das könntest du tatsächlich", antwortete sie nachdenklich. „Ich würde unter Umständen gerne das Zaubertranklabor und einige Zutaten verwenden, da Hogwarts äußerst gut ausgestattet ist."

Vorausgesetzt natürlich sie würde etwas finden, dass ihr bei ihrer Rückverwandlung helfen konnte.

Minerva nickte gleichgültig. Die Kerker waren immer noch das Zuhause von Horace Slughorn, der sich bereit erklärt hatte das Fach Zaubertränke auch weiterhin zu unterrichten. Und das hatte er auch nur getan, weil er Angst hatte die schützenden Mauern von Hogwarts zu verlassen. Minerva wusste, dass Anastasia Slughorn nicht ausstehen konnte, und das beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit. Während ihrer letzten Schulzeit in Hogwarts hatte er ziemlich schnell herausgefunden was, und vor allem, wer sie war. Zwar hatte er die Anweisung bekommen, es nicht zu verraten, doch er hatte alles getan, um Anastasia seiner Sammlung an einzigartigen Persönlichkeiten hinzuzufügen. Anastasia hingegen hatte dafür nicht den geringsten Anlass gesehen, und das Horace regelmäßig spüren lassen.

„Von mir aus, aber bitte unterrichte Horace davon, wenn du in seinem Labor warst, ich bin sicher, er hat nichts dagegen", meinte Minerva, und genoss es beinahe zu sehen, wie für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ein missmutiger Ausdruck über Anastasias Gesicht huschte, bevor sie ihre perfekten Lippen zu einem sarkastischen Grinsen verzog.

„Aber sicher. Zweifellos wird er sich freuen mich wieder zu sehen."

Anastasia schenkte Minerva ein weiteres Grinsen, und ihr Blick fiel zufällig auf die Titelseite des Abendpropheten und die fetten Lettern, die als Aufmacher dort prangerten.

Erneuter Werwolfangriff: Vorort von London verwüstet - Rufus Scrimgeour unter Handlungszwang 

„Die Lycaner scheinen zu einem immensen Problem geworden zu sein", folgerte Anastasia, nachdem sie die ersten beiden Spalten des Artikels in einem Tempo gelesen hatte, in dem ein Mensch noch nicht einmal die Überschrift ins Auge gefasst hätte.

Minerva nickte besorgt.

„Das ist wahr. Aber dieses Problem wird sich, so wie es aussieht, nur schwer in den Griff bekommen lassen. Schließlich gibt es genug Werwölfe die mit diesen Angriffen überhaupt nichts zu tun haben."

Anastasia nickte geistesabwesend und überlegte einen Moment. Sie wusste, dass es genug Lycaner gab, die nie einem Menschen etwas zu Leide getan hatten, aber für sie, und für jeden anderen Vampir, der die Kriege erlebt hatte, würde jeder einzelne von ihnen immer eine Bestie bleiben, egal ob schuldig oder nicht.

„Ich denke nicht, dass es gelingen wird das Lycanerproblem zu lösen, auch nicht mit schmutzigen Tricks aus den Lycanerkriegen", meinte Anastasia wage.

„Eine Möglichkeit wären Silberflüche, eine andere, mit Silber durchzogene Netze, aber auch Silbersprengsätze haben uns gute Dienste geleistet. Im Allgemeinen kann man Lycaner allerdings besser foltern als töten. Mit Silber lässt sich bekanntlich eine Menge Schaden anrichten, egal ob als Geschoss, flüssig versteht sich, oder als Gift, aber ich bezweifle, dass das Ministerium solche Maßnahmen rechtfertigen könnte."

Ein Blick von Anastasia bestätigte ihr, dass Minerva die Lippen aufeinander gepresst hatte, sodass sie nur noch ein dünner Strich waren, und Remus Lupin hatte seinen Hände so fest ineinander verschränkt, dass die Fingerknöchel weiß hervortraten.

„Das sind alles Methoden der Werwolfjäger", sagte er, und seine Stimme klang seltsam gepresst, doch Anastasia konnte es nicht lassen die Kontrolle dieses Lycaners noch ein wenig auf die Probe zu stellen.

„Selbstverständlich, was denken Sie denn, wo die ihre Praktiken herhaben? Trotzdem würde ich nicht vorschlagen sie mit diesem Problem zu beauftragen. Auch wir mussten schon lernen, dass sie zuweilen etwas… übereifrig sind."

Remus schnaubte abfällig, und Minerva warf Anastasia einen warnenden Blick zu, den der Vampir aber vollkommen ignorierte.

„Erst einmal müssten die Werwölfe natürlich gefunden werden, und da sehe ich kaum eine andere Möglichkeit, außer einem Spion, den das Ministerium nicht hat."

„Das hatten wir bereits versucht. Meine Tarnung ist aufgeflogen", sagte Remus bitter.

Anastasia wunderte das nicht im Geringsten.

„Das kann ich mir denken. Ich kenne Greyback - wir sind während des letzten Krieges gegen Voldemort aneinander geraten und seitdem trage ich eine kleine Erinnerung von ihm immer bei mir. Er würde Ihnen nie im Leben über den Weg trauen. Am besten wir warten noch eine Weile und geben den Lycanern und den Vampiren, die sich Voldemort angeschlossen haben, Zeit sich gegenseitig umzubringen. Das wird uns das Leben um einiges erleichtern."

„Sie stellen sich das sehr einfach vor", äußerte Remus zähneknirschend, und Anastasia fragte sich insgeheim wann er wohl die Beherrschung verlieren würde. Doch um ehrlich zu sein rechnete sich nicht wirklich damit.

„Ja, das tue ich in der Tat, weil es erstens nicht mein Problem ist, und weil es sich zweitens nicht lösen lassen wird. Wir reden hier über - wie viele? Zwanzig, dreißig Lycaner, die sich genauso wie die Todesser äußerst gut zu verstecken wissen. All das dient nur dazu, Hass auf Halbblüter und Misstrauen unter den Zauberern zu sähen, was wieder einmal bemerkenswert gut funktioniert. Wenn sie genug Angst und Schrecken verbreitet haben, wird Voldemort die Menschen großzügig von dieser Geißel befreien, und jeden einzelnen von ihnen persönlich hinrichten lassen. Aber im Moment wird er kein Risiko eingehen und sie einer Gefahr aussetzen, dafür sind sie ihm noch viel zu nützlich."

„In diesem Punkt muss ich dir leider Recht geben Anastasia, auch wenn ich das nur sehr ungern tue", pflichtete ihr Minerva bei. Sie setzte ihre Brille ab, und rieb sich den Nasenrücken.

„Wir führen hier einen Krieg, den wir nicht gewinnen können, weil jede Maßnahme, die getroffen wird zu viele Unschuldige trifft, und nur dazu beiträgt weiteres Misstrauen zu sähen. Und gegen die Todesser und Du-weißt-schon-wen selbst haben wir kaum eine Chance."

„Doch, die haben wir", widersprach Anastasia kühl. „Im Grunde ist es ungemein einfach. Setzt man den König Schach Matt, fällt seine Streitmacht."

# # #

Anastasia hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, wie sich die Schwärze der Nacht draußen vor den Fenstern von Hogwarts, langsam lichtete, und die ersten zaghaften Strahlen Tageslicht die Dunkelheit durchdrangen. Sie hatte die ganze Nacht damit verbracht in der Verbotenen Abteilung von Hogwarts nach einem Buch zu suchen, das ihr sagen konnte worauf sie sich vorbereiten musste, wenn sie das Serum absetzte.

Obwohl die Bibliothek riesig war, hatte Anastasia annähernd alle Bücher durchgesehen, aber sie war nicht fündig geworden. Die meisten Bücher waren zu alt, als dass etwas über Pascal Mentagnier darin stehen könnte, und obwohl Anastasia seinen Namen in ein paar neueren Exemplaren gefunden hatte, hatte sich doch nie jemand die Mühe gemacht ins Detail zu gehen. Sie hatte schon daran gedacht die Bibliothek der Vampire aufzusuchen, doch da ihre Art nichts von Mentagniers Serum hielt, wäre das bloße Zeitverschwendung. Wenn die Chance bestanden hätte etwas zu finden, dann hier.

Anastasia klappte das alte Buch, über dem sie bereits einige Zeit gesessen hatte, zu und fuhr mit den Fingerspitzen über das weiche Leder des Einbandes. Je mehr sie sich an den Gedanken gewöhnte wieder ein richtiger Vampir zu sein, desto mehr Angst bekam sie davor. Sie hatte sich immer unter Kontrolle gehabt, und es hatte viele Vampire gegeben, die sie um diese Kontrolle beneidet hatte, und sie wusste nicht, wie lange es dauern würde, bis sie wieder solch ein Maß an Kontrolle haben würde.

Anastasia schreckte hoch, als sie das Kratzen einer Tür über den Steinboden hörte, und hob den Kopf. Einen Moment darauf drang Hufgeklapper an ihre sensiblen Ohren, und der Vampir zog verwirrt die Brauen zusammen.

Doch sie musste nicht lange warten, bis sie den Verursacher dieser Geräusche zu Gesicht bekam. Die Schritte wurden lauter und kurz darauf stieg ihr ein feiner Geruch in die Nase. Als das Wesen um die Wand aus deckenhohen Bücherregalen kam, wusste Anastasia bereits was sie jeden Moment erblicken würde: einen Zentauren.

Anastasia hatte diese Geschöpfe immer für äußerst eindrucksvoll gehalten, und auch dieser Zentaur machte dahingehend keine Ausnahme. Er wirkte noch nicht besonders alt, stand aber dem stolzen Auftraten der Zentauren in nichts nach. Sein Körper war der eines Palominos und die Flammen, der heruntergebrannten Kerzen, warfen flackernde Schatten auf sein Fell. Seine Gesichtszüge waren wie die jedes Zentauren hart, aber seine blauen Augen blickten Anastasia unter den weißblonden Haaren vertrauensvoll entgegen.

Vampire und Zentauren mochten sich nicht besonders. Beide Spezies hatten zwar nie etwas miteinander zu tun gehabt, aber das war auch nur der Tatsache zu verdanken, dass sie sich bisher aus dem Weg gegangen waren. Man konnte einem Zentauren nie eine eindeutige Antwort entlocken, sie sprachen immer in Rätseln, und dafür konnten die Vampire, trotz ihres unendlich langen Lebens, nicht die nötige Geduld aufbringen.

„Guten Morgen Lady Gray, ich hatte erwartet Sie hier anzutreffen. Ich hoffe, ich störe Sie nicht", sagte der Zentaur mit tiefer Stimme, und kam weiter auf Anastasia zu, die nicht recht wusste, was sie mit diesem Geschöpf anfangen sollte, und deswegen einfach sitzen blieb.

„Nein, das tun Sie nicht. Aber ich muss gestehen, ich bin ein wenig überrascht innerhalb der Mauern von Hogwarts einem Zentauren zu begegnen."

Der Zentaur lächelte nachsichtig.

„Albus Dumbledore war so freundlich mir vor zwei Jahren eine Stelle in Hogwarts anzubieten."

Anastasia wartete einen Augenblick lang, ob der Zentaur noch etwas sagen würde, doch anscheinend war er ganz zufrieden mit dem, was er bereits gesagt hatte, auch wenn das nicht gerade viel gewesen war.

„Nun, das freut mich", antwortete Anastasia nach kurzem Zögern. Sie überlegte genau was sie sagte, denn sie wollte ihn nicht verärgern, und das ging bei einem Zentauren meist schneller als einem lieb war.

„Ich scheine allerdings im Nachteil zu sein. Sie kennen meinen Namen, doch leider kenne ich Ihren nicht."

Erneut lächelte das Geschöpf und seine harten Züge milderten sich.

„Ich bitte um Verzeihung. Mein Name ist Firenze."

Wieder sah der Vampir den Zentaur abwartend an, und zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, doch Firenze sagte nichts mehr.

„Und wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?"

„Im Gegenteil Lady Gray, ich bin es, der hofft Ihnen helfen zu können. Die Sterne haben mir offenbart, dass Ihr Weg Sie wieder hier her führen wird, und ich habe auf diesen Zeitpunkt gewartet. Ihnen ist sicherlich bekannt, wie schwierig es ist die Absichten der Gestirne korrekt zu erkennen."

Das war genau das, was sie von einem Zentauren erwartete. Sie waren zwar die einzigen Lebewesen, die es schafften die Zukunft, Gegenwart und Vergangenheit mithilfe der Sterne und Planeten zuverlässig zu entschlüsseln, doch leider konnten sie dieses Wissen mit niemandem teilen, da man nie verstand, was sie einem eigentlich sagen wollten. Es war ebenfalls äußerst schwierig ihre Absichten korrekt zu erkennen.

„Das kann ich Ihnen nachempfinden", sagte Anastasia, die sehr wohl begriff, dass sie anscheinend nicht in der Lage war irgendetwas von dem, was dieser Zentaur sagte, zu begreifen.

Firenze lächelte milde. Er war es gewohnt, dass man seinen Vorhersagen nur wenig Beachtung schenkte.

„Ich habe gesehen, dass dunkle Zeiten anbrechen werden, doch wie undurchdringlich sich der Schleier des Unvorhersehbaren tatsächlich um die kommenden Ereignisse legen wird, wage ich noch nicht zu beurteilen. Doch eines hat sich mir bereits zu erkennen gegeben. Nichts ist genau das, was es zu sein scheint, und niemand ist genau der, der er den Anschein erweckt zu sein."

Der Zentaur sah Anastasia aus seinen blauen Augen heraus durchdringen an, und seine Worte klangen in der Stille der Bibliothek nach, bevor er den Kopf zu einem kurzen Nicken neigte.

„Leben Sie wohl, Lady Gray."

Das Klappern der Hufe auf dem Steinboden hallte an den Wänden wider, als Firenze um eine Bücherregalreihe herum verschwand.

Anastasia sah ihm mit zusammengezogenen Brauen nach. Zwar hatte das Geschöpf eine Menge gesagt, aber Anastasia sah sich bedauerlicherweise außer Stade zu begreifen, was er ihr denn nun eigentlich hatte sagen wollen.

tbc.

* * *

**A/N: Im nächsten Kapitel treffen Anastasia und Harry aufeinander. Wenn es euch gefallen hat klickt doch bitte auf den kleinen Knopf da unten...**


	10. In joy and sorrow

**Carpe Noctem**

by CarpeDiem

_"In Freud und Leid ist meine Heimat in deinen Armen. _

_In einer Welt aus Schall und Rauch ist mein Herz immer bei dir."_

**# 9 #**

* * *

Dicke, graue Wolken zogen am Himmel dahin und ließen nicht den Hauch eines Sonnenstrahls hindurch. Es sah nicht nach Regen aus, aber es wäre wohl schöner gewesen, hätte die Braut mit der Sonne um die Wette strahlen können.

Doch es gab auch einen Menschen, oder besser gesagt einen Vampir, dem der wolkenverhangene Himmel gerade Recht kam. Anastasia hatte ein Bein ungezwungen über das andere gestellt, die Arme verschränkt und lehnte an einer der vier Zeltstangen, die mit Ranken aus goldenen und weißen Blumen umwickelt waren. Sie hielt sich im Hintergrund, und stand deswegen in der Ecke links neben dem Eingang des rechteckigen Zeltes. Ihr Blick lag auf einem der fünf Auroren, die verteilt und von den Gästen unbemerkt auf den weißen Stühlen saßen, die in mehreren Reihen hintereinander aufgestellt waren. Anastasia hatte jeden einzelnen von ihnen bemerkt, obwohl sie sich die größte Mühe gegeben hatten in der Menge unterzutauchen, doch auf ihren Gesichtern lag einfach nicht der gleiche glückliche Ausdruck, den man bei den anderen Gästen finden konnte. Sie waren hier, um auf Rufus Scrimgeours Befehl hin nach Harry Potter Ausschau zu halten, und für den Fall, dass Voldemort ebenfalls vermutete, dass der Junge hier auftauchen würde, und vorhatte ein paar Todesser mit seinen Glückwünschen herüber zu schicken. Doch sollte es tatsächlich einen Angriff geben, gab es wohl nicht viel was sie tun konnten. Jedenfalls würden sie den Kampf nicht allein aufnehmen müssen, wenn sich Anastasia die Familie der Braut, die aus Frankreich angereist war, so ansah.

Die Hochzeit fand im Garten der Familie Weasley statt, und Anastasia konnte nicht umhin die Weasley als durchaus ansehnliche Zauberer anzuerkennen. Es war schlichtweg ein magisches Wunder, wie ein Haus, das so schief war, noch auf seinen Grundmauern stehen konnte. Außerdem war einiges an Mühe darauf verwendet worden das chaotische Grundstück auf Hochglanz zu polieren. Der Geruch der Hühner und die Gnome, die zwischen den verwilderten Blumenbeeten saßen, hatten sich allerdings nicht beseitigen lassen. Es war allgemein bekannt, dass die Weasleys zwar eine reinblütige Familie waren, aber auch, dass sie nicht besonders viel Geld hatten. Doch das hatte Molly nicht davon abhalten können ganz offensichtlich ihre letzten Galleonen für diese Hochzeit zu opfern.

Der Garten wurde von einem riesigen Zelt ausgefüllt, das etwas halb so groß war wie die große Halle in Hogwarts. Eine Stuhlreihe nach der anderen reihte sich darin auf und die Gäste, die dort saßen, verfolgten zum Teil mit Tränen in den Augen die Zeremonie. In der Mitte zwischen den beiden Reihen war ein eisblauer Teppich verlegt worden, der an der Stirnseite des Zeltes unter einem weißen Bogen endete, der wiederrum mit goldenen Ballons geschmückt war. Zu beiden Seiten des Teppichs standen in kurzen Abständen antike weiße Blumentröge mit atemberaubenden Blumen, und dazwischen spannte sich ein weißes Band. Die Blumenblätter waren extrem groß und die Pflanzen hingen über die Ränder der Tröge hinunter bis fast auf den Boden. Die weißen Blüten strahlten auf eine seltsame, mystische Weise bläulich, und der warme Glanz, der von den Blumen ausging, ließ sie fast wie kleine Laternen wirken.

Anastasia ließ ihren Blick über die Menge schweifen, und ihr drängten sich Erinnerungen an die mit Gästen überfüllten Bankreihen einer Kirche der Muggel auf, die sie vor langer Zeit bei einer Hochzeit besucht hatte. Anastasia sah das gotische Gebäude, mit seinen kunstvoll verzierten, weißen Säulen und den bunten Glasfenster so deutlich vor sich, als würde sie soeben in Paris in eben jener Kirche stehen. Das war das erste und einzige Mal gewesen, dass sie bei einer Muggelhochzeit gewesen war, und jetzt, da sie das erste Mal in 527 Jahren auf einer Hochzeit der Zauberer war, musste sie nur wieder einmal feststellen, dass die Unterschiede zwischen Muggeln und Zauberern bei weitem nicht so groß waren, wie die magische Gesellschaft dachte. In beiden Welten durften nur bestimmte Personen die Ehe zwischen zwei Menschen schließen, bei den Muggeln waren es Vertreter einer der vielen Religionen oder Beamte, der die Lizenz dazu hatten, und bei den Magischen übernahmen Beauftragte des Ministeriums, oder Träger des Merlins Ordens Erster Klasse diese Aufgabe. Auch weiße Kleider und Anzüge hatten beide Welten gemeinsam, genauso wie die Dekoration mit Blumen aller Arten.

Ein Teil von Anastasia fand es töricht und unbarmherzig zu heiraten. Das Leben der Menschen war so unglaublich kurz und konnte so schnell enden, dass es grausam war jemandem ein Versprechen für die Ewigkeit zu geben, von dem man genau wusste, dass man es nicht halten konnte. Diese Liebe war dazu verdammt eines Tages zu sterben, und es erstaunte Anastasia, dass die Menschen sich überhaupt für eine so kurze Zeit aneinander banden. Irgendwann würde einer der beiden sterben und den anderen mit dem Schmerz zurücklassen und obwohl sie wussten, dass sie diesem Schmerz nicht entkommen konnten, nahmen sie ihn in Kauf. Und der andere Teil von Anastasia, der Teil, den sie vermutlich ihr Herz nannte, war wiederum der Meinung, dass es unglaublich mutig war zu heiraten. Denn es gehörte Mut dazu mit Ungewissheit zuversichtlich in die Zukunft zu blicken.

Anastasia hatte die Gesichter der Gäste gesehen und die Zuversicht, die trotz dieser dunklen Zeiten in ihren Augen zu sehen war. Aber vor allem hatte sie die strahlenden Augen des Brautpaares gesehen, und das Vertrauen, das die beiden in die Zukunft setzten, eine Zukunft, von der sie sich nicht sicher sein konnten, ob sie sie haben würden. Es hatte sie damals ungemein beeindruckt, als ihr Freund Jarno, ein Vampir, damals in Paris einen Menschen geheiratet hatte. Anastasia hatte niemals verstehen können wie Jarno diese Frau so sehr lieben konnte, sie aber niemals verwandelt hatte. Er hatte sich dazu entschieden ihr sein Leben zu Opfern. Er war bei ihr geblieben bis sie starb, und war ihr anschließend in den Tod gefolgt.

Anastasia verdrängte die Bilder der Vergangenheit und konzentrierte sich auf die Gegenwart. Der angegraute Ministeriumsbeauftragte begann mit seiner Rede. Fleur Delacour stand zusammen mit ihrem Zukünftigen Bills Weasleys unter dem weißen Bogen und hielt seine Hand.

„Wir sind heute hier zusammen gekommen, um diese zwei Menschen für immer aneinander zu binden. Diese beiden Seelen haben sich gesucht und gefunden, und was die Magie zusammenfügt, das soll man bekanntlich nicht trennen."

Ein Schmunzeln ging durch die Reihen der Gäste und Fleur und Bill drehten die Köpfe zueinander um ein liebevolles Lächeln auszutauschen. Anastasia konnte sich ein Schmunzeln ebenfalls nicht verkneifen. Die beiden waren schon ein ungewöhnliches Paar.

In Fleurs Augen glitzerte ein Ausdruck purer Glücksseligkeit, der auf Anastasia völlig aufrichtig wirkte. Sie hatte Fleurs Mutter und Schwester gesehen, aber auch ohne das auffällige Aussehen hätte sie gewusst, dass in ihren Adern Veelablut floss, diesen ungewöhnlich hohen Pheromonausstoß würde Anastasia auch zehn Meilen gegen den Wind riechen. Es kam nicht oft vor, dass Veela es ernst meinten mit dem Bund fürs Leben, da sie nicht auf Liebe angewiesen waren, um einen Mann ihr eigen nennen zu können, aber bei Fleur zweifelte Anastasia nicht daran, dass sie es ernst meinte. Ein weiterer Blick in Bills Augen und die ganzen Vorurteile über Veela waren hinfällig. Diesem jungen Mann kam es eindeutig auf die inneren Werte seiner Angebeteten an, obwohl Anastasia zugeben musste, dass Fleur wirklich hinreißend aussah.

Ihre langen blonden Haare hingen ihr wie ein Schleier um die Schulter und wurden nur von einem schlichten, silbernen Diadem, mit einem einzigen blauen Stein in der Mitte, gehalten. Sie trug ein bodenlanges, ärmelloses Kleid aus einem fließenden, weißen Satinstoff, das sich perfekt um ihre schlanken Rundungen legte und nicht eine Falte warf. Auf einen Umhang hatte sie verzichtet. Ihr Rückenausschnitt reichte bis zu ihrer Taille und ohne Magie würde dieses Kleid wohl niemals an ihrem Körper bleiben, worüber einige Männer wahrscheinlich gar nicht so traurig wären. Ihr Zukünftiger aber hätte da wohl etwas dagegen, und es wäre gar nicht verwunderlich, wenn er noch einen extra Haltezauber auf das Kleid gelegt hätte.

Es war Bill deutlich anzusehen, dass er ein paar Jahre älter war, als seine Braut, und die fast verheilten Kratzer, die sich quer über sein Gesicht zogen, ließen ihn noch ein wenig älter erscheinen. Seine langen, roten Haare hatte er mit einem Band im Nacken zusammengebunden, und in seinem ganzen Aussehen lag etwas Sprunghaftes und Starkes, trotz seiner schlanken Statur. Anastasia roch die feinen Nuancen von Nelken und Zedernholz, aber der Geruch war zu schwach, als dass er Anastasias natürliche Abneigung gegen Werwölfe aufkommen ließ. Der Haifischzahn, den Bill als Ohrring trug, passte nicht so ganz zu seinem schwarzen Anzug und dem Festumhang, aber weder das noch die Narben in seinem Gesicht konnten sein gutes Aussehen zu Nichte machen.

Während der Beauftragte des Ministeriums mit der Trauung fortfuhr, suchte Anastasia die Stuhlreihen und das Innere des Zeltes nach einem schwarzen Haarschopf ab. Im Grunde war ihre Suche jedoch unnötig, wenn Harry Potter hier tatsächlich irgendwo war, dann bestimmt nicht für jedermann sichtbar.

Sie selbst bemühte sich ebenfalls darum so gut wie unsichtbar zu bleiben. Sie wollte mit ihrer Anwesenheit niemanden stören, und sie wusste wie die Menschen auf Vampire reagierten. Halbblüter wurden schon immer mit Argwohn und Abscheu betrachtet, besonders Vampire. Die Menschen hatten instinktiv Angst vor ihnen, und fühlten sich in ihrer Gegenwart immer eigenartig unwohl, ohne dieses Gefühl erklären zu können. Das Serum, das Anastasia nahm, schwächte diesen Effekt drastisch ab, doch bei ihr hatte diese Ablehnung eher persönliche Gründe. Sie war deshalb sehr spät gekommen und hielt sich im Hintergrund. Wenn sie Harry Potter gefunden hatte, würde sie sich wieder in Luft auflösen.

Doch ihre scharfen Augen konnten weder auf der Seite der Braut, noch auf der des Bräutigams oder sonst irgendwo einen Jungen erkennen, auf den ihre mentale Beschreibung passte. Minerva hatte sich wohl geirrt, Harry Potter war nicht gekommen. Oder er versteckte sich so meisterhaft, dass Anastasia ihn nicht fand, doch das hielt sie für eher unwahrscheinlich.

Die Zeremonie ging weiter, hin und wieder raschelte ein Taschentuch mit dem sich jemand die Tränen trocknete, aber niemand bemerkte Anastasias Anwesenheit. Doch der Vampir wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass sie hier nicht die einzige war, die von niemandem bemerkt wurde. Hier war noch jemand. Doch auf Gefühle konnte man sich nicht verlassen, und nachdem Anastasia ihre verkrüppelten Sinne so weit es ging sensibilisiert hatte, nahm sie es wahr. Als ein Windhauch von draußen in das Zelt wehte, brachte er einen seltsamen Geruch mit sich, der Anastasia kaum merklich in die Nase stieg. Doch sie nahm den Geruch nur so schwach wahr, dass sie einen Moment brauchte, um diesen Duft nach Salbei und Metall einordnen zu könne. Es roch nach Demiguisen Haar. Es roch nach einem Tarnumhang.

Der nächste Windhauch trug auch den Geruch einer eindeutig männlichen Person zu ihr hinüber, wenn auch nur schwach, aber doch stark genug, dass Anastasia ihn wahrnehmen konnte. Hier wollte noch jemand unbemerkt bleiben, doch dieser Jemand hatte sich größere Mühe gegeben, als Anastasia. Und der Vampir wusste sogar, wer hier so erpicht darauf war keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken: Harry Potter. Anastasia hatte bereits gesehen, dass der Junge einen Tarnumhang besaß, und da Anastasia keine anderen Personen mehr ausmachen konnte und der Geruch nach Tarnumhang so schwach war, dass es höchstens einer sein konnte, schieden Todesser oder andere ungebetene Gäste aus.

Anastasia drehte den Kopf und versuchte zu ergründen woher genau der schwache Duft kam, und sie musste sich beträchtlich konzentrieren, um eine Richtung ausmachen zu können. Als echter Vampir, im Vollbesitz ihrer Sinne, wäre das für sie eine geradezu lächerlich einfache Übung gewesen, aber so lag es an der Grenze dessen, was für sie gerade noch möglich war. Der Geruch kam von rechts, vermutlich aus der anderen Ecke des Zeltes. Mit schnellen Schritten setzte sich Anastasia in Bewegung und für jemanden der nicht wusste, dass sie einer Fährte folgte, sah es so aus, als wolle sie das Zelt durch den Eingang verlassen, doch sie wartete nur bis sie sich sicher war, woher genau der Geruch kam, um die menschliche Geschwindigkeit hinter sich zu lassen.

# # #

Harry hatte eigentlich gar nicht kommen wollen, aber nun war er doch hier. Die letzten Wochen waren nicht so verlaufen, wie er sich das vorgestellt hatte, und er hatte alle schmerzlich vermisst. Er hatte gedacht, dass es ihm helfen würde, ein paar vertraute Gesichter zu sehen, und dass es seine zunichte gemachte Zuversicht wieder etwas heben würde. Er wurde nicht enttäuscht. Es tat gut seine Freunde wiederzusehen. Es gab ihm etwas von der inneren Ruhe zurück, die er vor Wochen verloren hatte. Er wusste, dass keiner von ihnen gestorben war - er hatte jeden Tag die Todesmeldungen im Tagespropheten zwei Mal durchgelesen - aber er hatte sich einfach mit eigenen Augen davon überzeugen müssen, dass es allen gut ging. Es war wie ein Zwang gewesen und er fühlte sich besser, jetzt da er diesem Zwang nachgegeben hatte.

Natürlich war es ein Risiko gewesen hierher zu kommen, aber er hatte schließlich seinen Tarnumhang, auch wenn es ihm mittlerweile lästig geworden war sich unter diesem Stück Stoff zu verstecken. Der Umhang war für ihn zu einer zweiten Haut geworden und er wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als ihn endlich einmal wieder ablegen zu können. Aber das war nicht möglich. Ganz England war auch der Suche nach ihm und wenn er nicht gefunden werden wollte, und das wollte er nicht, dann blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als unsichtbar zu bleiben. Früher hätte er viel dafür gegeben unsichtbar zu sein, aber jetzt hasste er es. Ein Teil von ihm wünschte sich sogar, dass sie ihn finden würden, irgendwie, aber das bezweifelte er, er war sehr gut darin geworden sich vollkommen unerkannt unter dem Umhang unter Menschen zu bewegen.

Er hatte versprochen zu dieser Hochzeit zu kommen und wenn man sich nicht einmal mehr auf seine Versprechen verlassen konnte, was gab es dann noch auf das man sich verlassen konnte? Er war es seinen Freunden schuldig gewesen zu kommen und auch wenn sie ihn nicht sehen konnten, war er doch hier.

Er hatte gedacht er wäre allein besser dran, aber mittlerweile war er sich da nicht mehr so sicher. Er hatte im letzten Monat nicht gerade viel erreicht, um nicht zu sagen gar nichts, aber er hatte wenigstens keinen seiner Freunde in Gefahr gebracht. Hermine und Ron hatten versprochen ihm zu helfen, ihm beizustehen was immer auch geschehen würde, und obwohl er von diesem Angebot tief berührt gewesen war, hatte er es doch nicht annehmen können. Er konnte nicht zulassen, dass sie ihr Leben für ihn aufs Spiel setzten. Er durfte nicht zulassen, dass irgendjemand sein Leben für ihn aufs Spiel setzte. Den einzigen Ausweg, den er gesehen hatte, war es gewesen zu verschwinden, und sich allein auf die Suche nach den Horkruxen zu machen. Er durfte niemanden etwas von ihnen erzählen, denn wenn Voldemort herausfand, dass er auf der Suche nach ihnen war, und dass bereits zwei von ihnen zerstört waren, dann würde er ihm keine Gelegenheit mehr geben weitere von ihnen zu vernichten. Und wenn der Orden nicht wusste, nach was er suchte, konnten sie ihm auch nicht helfen.

Es hatte auch keinen Sinn wieder nach Hogwarts zu gehen und dort schön brav jeden Tag seine Hausaufgaben zu machen. Er wollte sich nicht länger so verdammt unnütz fühlen, schließlich war er derjenige, der Voldemort gegenübertreten musste, und dabei würde ihm kein Buch der Welt helfen. Wenn er in Hogwarts war, würde er nur einen weiteren Angriff auf das Schloss provozieren und es würde Opfer geben - seinetwegen. Er wollte nicht, dass sich Leute seinetwegen in Gefahr brachten und ihr Leben riskierten, das hatte er nie gewollt, und schon immer hatte alle Welt diesen Wunsch ignoriert. Aber damit war jetzt Schluss.

Eine Zeit lang hatte er sich den Kopf darüber zerbrochen was er tun sollte, und als er den Entschluss gefasst hatte zu verschwinden, hatten die Probleme erst begonnen. Doch Hermine und Ron hatten ihm geholfen einige dieser Unbekannten zu lösen, in dem Glauben, dass sie mit ihm zusammen verschwinden würden. Ihnen hätte klar sein müssen, dass Harry das niemals zulassen würde. Hermine hatte ihnen Beschwörungen beigebracht mit denen man einen Ort gegen ungebetene Gäste absichern, unsichtbar, unhörbar oder unortbar machen konnte und noch vieles mehr. Diese nützlichen Zauber und den groben Plan an Gegenständen, die sie mitnehmen wollten, hatte sich Harry ebenfalls zu Eigen gemacht. Er hatte sich schuldig gefühlt, mit ihnen etwas zu planen, und sie dann nicht mitzunehmen, doch seinen Entschluss hatte er bereits gefasst gehabt.

Die einzige offene Frage war nur noch gewesen wo er untertauchen sollte. Er durfte nie zu lange an einem Ort bleiben, da immer das Risiko bestand, dass ihn jemand erkannte. Die Zaubererwelt würde er sowieso meiden müssen, sonst könnte er sich gleich ein Schild um den Hals hängen. Und dann war ihm eine Idee gekommen. Horace Slughorn hatte es ihm vorgemacht. Er hatte sich noch letztes Jahr darüber gewundert, wie sein ehemaliger Lehrer es geschafft hatte unbemerkt in ein Muggelhaus nach dem anderen einzubrechen und dort, während die Eigentümer im Urlaub waren, für ein paar Wochen zu wohnen. So einfach wie Slughorn ihm das beschrieben hatte, hatte er sich das natürlich keinesfalls vorgestellt, aber da hatte er sich getäuscht. Slughorn hatte kein bisschen untertrieben, es war wirklich lächerlich einfach, wenn man ein Zauberer war. Die Leute fuhren andauern in den Urlaub, und mit ein paar einfachen Zaubern war es ein Kinderspiel irgendwo einzubrechen, ohne bemerkt zu werden.

Harry stand erst seit wenigen Minuten in der Ecke des großen Zeltes. Er hatte sich zuerst davon überzeugt, dass Mad Eye Moody nicht hier war, denn sonst nutzte ihm auch sein Tarnumhang nicht viel. Doch der in die Jahre gekommene Ex-Auror war nirgends zu sehen gewesen, also hatte er sich hinter den Gästen in diese Ecke zurückgezogen. Er war nur hier, um bei der Trauung dabei zu sein und sein Gewissen zu beruhigen, danach würde er wieder verschwinden.

Er hatte Hermine und Ron bereits gesehen, sie saßen nebeneinander in einer der vordersten Reihen, und sein bester Freund hatte einen Arm um Hermine gelegt. Obwohl er sich bemüht hatte nicht nach ihr zu suchen, hatte Harry auch Ginnys rötlichen Haarschopf sofort in der Menge ausgemacht, und seine Augen nicht mehr von ihr abwenden können. Er liebte sie immer noch, und er würde sie immer lieben, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass sie keine Zukunft hatten. Und es war besser das zu akzeptieren, als sich etwas vorzumachen. Wenn ihr etwas zustoßen würde, könnte er sich das niemals verzeihen.

Harry ließ seinen Blick wieder über die Gäste schweifen, und blickte ganz unbewusst auf die linke Seite der Stuhlreihen hinüber, dorthin wo Ginny saß, und mit einem Mal sah er sie. Er hatte sie nur flüchtig aus den Augenwinkeln gesehen, doch das hatte gereicht um seine volle Aufmerksamkeit auf sie zu lenken. Er war sich sicher, dass sie noch nicht dort gestanden hatte, als er das Zelt betreten hatte, doch er war sich auch sicher, dass er sie hätte hören müssen, als sie hereingekommen war.

Er war in den letzten Wochen geradezu paranoid und übervorsichtig geworden und es wunderte ihn, dass er sie nicht bemerkt hatte. Doch nichts davon ging ihm durch den Kopf, als er sie ansah. Das erste, was ihm in den Sinn kam war, dass sie einfach außergewöhnlich schön war. Sie war geprägt von Gegensätzen. Strahlend blauen Augen, volle rote Lippen, dazu eine Hautfarbe, die so blasse war, dass sie einer Leiche alle Ehre gemacht hätte, und tiefschwarze Haare, die ihr in sanften Wellen den Rücken hinab flossen. Sie war etwa so alt wie er, und ziemlich klein, bestimmt einen Kopf kleiner als er, aber ihre elfenhafte Figur war einfach perfekt. Ihre Gesichtszüge waren unglaublich zart und überirdisch schön. Neben ihr wirkten alle anderen Menschen in dem Zelt unglaublich durchschnittlich. Und doch konnte Harry sie mit einem Wort beschreiben. Sie war vollkommen.

Sie beobachtete die Trauung ohne sichtbares Interesse und stand so unbeweglich dort, als wäre sie eine Statue. Doch dann bewegte sie sich plötzlich. Sie drehte den Kopf und blickte Harry an, jedenfalls kam es ihm so vor. Das war natürlich abwegig, er war unter dem Tarnumhang verborgen, sie konnte ihn nicht sehen, aber trotzdem war es ihm, als wüsste sie, dass er da war. Das Ganze war Harry unheimlich, und als sie sich elegant in Bewegung setzte, und mit tanzenden Schritten genau auf ihn zukam, riss er seinen Blick von ihr los und ergriff die Flucht.

# # #

Anastasia nahm den Geruch der verborgenen Person immer deutlicher wahr, und als sie Kleidung rascheln hörte, sah sie sich in ihrer Vermutung bestätigt. Hätte sie die Fülle an Sinnen zur Verfügung, auf die ein richtiger Vampir zugreifen konnte, wäre es einfacher gewesen, aber auch ein erneuter Windhauch sagte ihr bereits überdeutlich, dass Harry Potter gerade dabei war sich aus dem Staub zu machen. Jedenfalls bewegte er sich auf den Ausgang zu, und verließ eben das Zelt. Anastasia kam das gerade recht. Mit ein paar schnelle Bewegungen, die für das menschliche Auge nicht mehr sichtbar waren, näherte sie sich ihm, und packte ihn vor der Außenwand des Zeltes durch seinen Umhang hindurch am Arm.

Harry fuhr fürchterlich zusammen, als er die stahlharten Finger spürte, die sich um seinen linken Oberarm schlossen, und drehte ruckartig den Kopf. Während sein Herz noch etwas brauchte, um sich wieder an den Takt zu erinnern, in dem es schlagen sollte, sahen seine Augen bereits das wunderschöne Mädchen neben sich stehen, und er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung wo sie auf einmal hergekommen war. Erst jetzt, da er sie aus der Nähe sah, wurde er sich wirklich der unnatürlich blauen Färbung ihrer Augen bewusst, die ihn mit einem Ausdruck von Schärfe, Belustigung und ungeheurem Wissen durchdringend anblickten, und selbst wenn er es gewollt hätte, hätte er den Blick nicht abwenden können.

„Harry Potter nehme ich an. Es freut mich dich kennen zu lernen", sagte Anastasia leise, und ihre seidige Stimme ließ Harry einen Schauer über den Rücken hinunter laufen. Einen Moment darauf drangen laute Worte aus dem Zelt zu ihnen hindurch.

„…hiermit erkläre ich Sie als gebunden für ihr Leben."

Es wurde geklatscht und gejubelt und Harry hörte wie einige der Gäste von ihren Stühlen aufstanden. Flüchtig sah er noch wie sich die vollen Lippen des Mädchens bewegten, so schnell, dass er glaubte es sich nur eingebildet zu haben, doch dann erwachte er endgültig aus seiner Trance. Er versuchte ihr seinen Arm zu entreißen, musste aber beinahe sofort feststellen, dass er gegen ihre stählernen Finger keine Chance hatte, und nicht eher freikommen würde, bis sie es ihm gestattete. Gleichzeitig wunderte er sich woher sie diese übermenschliche Kraft nahm.

Harry sah nur einen Ausweg, und wollte nach seinem Zauberstab greifen, aber Anastasia hörte das Rascheln seiner Kleidung, noch bevor er ihn erreicht hatte.

„Ah, das würde ich besser bleiben lassen", schlug sie mit ihrer melodischen Stimme nun wieder in normaler Lautstärke vor. Sie hatte einen Zauber über sie gelegt, der verhinderte, dass sie gehört wurden. Zwar war sie sich nicht sicher, dass der Junge tatsächlich nach seinem Zauberstab greifen wollte, aber sie vermutete es. Sie würde das in seiner Situation zweifellos tun.

Anastasia zog mit ihrer freien Hand an Harrys Umhang, woraufhin sein ganzer Körper für einen Augenblick sichtbar wurde, aber kaum so lange, dass man sich sicher sein könnte, tatsächlich jemanden gesehen zu haben, vorausgesetzt jemand wäre nicht im Zelt und hätte ihn sehen können.

„Ach übrigens, schöner Umhang", meinte Anastasia beiläufig, als Harry sich nicht mehr bewegte. Er hatte gar nicht so schnell reagieren können, wie sie ihm den Umhang von Kopf gezogen hatte. Wenn er also nicht wollte, dass sie ihm den Umhang wegnahm, und Harry zweifelte nicht daran, dass sie das konnte, dann würde er wohl seinen Zauberstab da lassen müssen wo er war. Das gefiel ihm jedoch gar nicht, denn er wusste nicht, ob dieses Wesen, denn ein Mensch war sie nicht, nicht vielleicht gefährlich war. Doch das bezweifelte er eher, denn sie war schließlich hier, ohne Tarnumhang oder andere Verschleierungszauber und bis jetzt hatte noch niemand einen Zauberstab auf sie gerichtet.

Anastasia nickte zufrieden, als sie keine Bewegung mehr hörte.

„Gut so, und jetzt nimm deine Hand bitte wieder nach vorne."

Harry tat was sie wollte, auch wenn es ihm nicht gefiel.

„Wer sind Sie?", zischte er sauer, und sein Gehirn war fieberhaft auf der Suche nach einer anderen Fluchtmöglichkeit.

„Ich bin Lady Anastasia Gray. Und damit du es gleich weißt, du redest hier mit einem Vampir, der über fünfhundert Jahre alt ist, also bitte keine Tricks", riet ihm Anastasia mit einem Grinsen und Harry fand es beinahe gespenstisch, wie sie ihn direkt mit ihren blauen Augen ansah. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihm den Rücken hinunter. Er war noch nie zuvor einem Vampir begegnet, aber er wusste genug über diese Geschöpfe um zu wissen, dass er durchaus in Gefahr war. Doch bis jetzt hatte sie ihm noch nichts getan, und er wusste auch, dass nicht alle Vampire gefährliche Bestien waren.

Anastasia konnte fast sehen, wie sich Harrys Augen weiteten, und ihr Aussehen für ihn plötzlich einen Sinn ergeben musste. Man bekam nicht alle Tage einen Vampir zu sehen, auch als Zauberer nicht.

„Was wollen Sie von mir?", fragte Harry abweisend, aber in seiner Stimme fehlte die Verachtung und die Angst, die bei vielen deutlich zu hören war, wenn Anastasia ihnen sagte was sie war, falls sie es nicht schon selbst heraus gefunden hatten.

„Ich will nur mit dir reden. Weiter nichts."

„Na gut, dann reden Sie", forderte er, aber Anastasia war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er sie zwar ausreden lassen, aber ihr nicht wirklich zuhören würde. Er suchte immer noch nach einer Möglichkeit ihr zu entwischen. Aber das würde sich nach ein paar Sätzen ändern.

„Ich bin - oder vielmehr ich war eine gute Freundin von Albus Dumbledore. Und, nun ja, sagen wir es einmal so, er hatte noch etwas gut bei mir. Er hat mir einen Brief hinterlassen und mich gebeten dir zu helfen."

„Das kann jeder behaupten", schnappte Harry. Er glaubte ihr kein Wort.

„Mag sein, aber ich kann es beweisen", sagte Anastasia mit einem Grinsen, und griff mit ihrer Hand in ihre Tasche, um Albus' Brief hervor zu holen, als Harry seine Chance sah und erneut versuchte sich ihrem Griff zu entwinden. Anastasias Finger gaben nicht einen Zentimeter nach.

„Spar dir das", schlug sie gelangweilt vor, aber Harry dachte gar nicht daran auf sie zu hören.

„Lassen Sie mich los!", befahl er zornig, und zerrte weiter an seinem Arm, aber Anastasias Finger schlossen sich nur noch fester um seinen Oberarm und drückten ihm beinahe das Blut ab. Anastasia wurde langsam wütend. Mit einer festen Bewegung riss sie ihn näher zu sich heran, und Harry erstarrte.

„Jetzt hör mir mal zu!", fauchte Anastasia ihn an, und ihre Worte kamen so schnell aus ihrem Mund, dass Harry Mühe hatte sie zu verstehe. „Ich bin um ein Vielfaches stärker als du, und ich kann dir mit Leichtigkeit den Arm brechen, wenn ich das will. Ich habe nicht vor dir weh zu tun, aber wenn du mir keine andere Wahl lässt, werde ich es tun. Ich verlange nur von dir, dass du mir zuhörst!"

Ihr Griff um den Arm des Jungen lockerte sich etwas, und Anastasia schloss kurz die Augen um sich wieder zu beherrschen. Dann griff sie nach dem Brief in ihrer Tasche und hielt ihn Harry unter die Nase.

„Ich bin sicher du kennst Albus' Handschrift."

Harry ließ seinen Blick über die verschnörkelten Zeilen gleiten und musste feststellen, dass das tatsächlich Albus Dumbledores Handschrift war, und auch das Siegel von Hogwarts am Ende des Briefes schien echt zu sein. Doch eine Handschrift konnte man fälschen, und ein Siegel ebenso.

„Ich glaube Ihnen kein Wort."

„Das solltest du aber, denn ich bin die einzige, die dir helfen kann die sechs Horkruxe zu finden", erwiderte Anastasia mit einem selbstgefälligen Lächeln auf den Lippen, und Harry starrte sie an.

„Woher wissen Sie davon?", fragte er tonlos. Wenn sie, wer auch immer sie war, es herausgefunden hatte, dann konnten das auch andere.

„Wenn es etwas gibt, von dem niemand etwas wissen soll, dann weiß ich es ganz bestimmt. Ich weiß auch, dass bereits zwei davon zerstört sind, das alte Tagebuch von Tom Riddle und ein Ring, der einst Salazar Slytherin gehört hat. Ich weiß, dass du und deine Freunde Ronald Weasley und Hermine Granger die einzigen seid, denen Albus dieses Wissen anvertraut hat. Und ich weiß, dass Albus kurz davor war das Medaillon zu finden."

Einen Moment herrschte Stille, dann fuhr Anastasia fort. „Er hat mich gebeten dir zu helfen, und ich werde dir meine Hilfe anbieten, wenn du sie haben willst."

Harry starrte sie wortlos an. Sie wusste Dinge, die sie nicht wissen durfte, die sie gar nicht wissen konnte. Es sei denn, sie hatte die Wahrheit gesagt, und Dumbledore hatte sie tatsächlich gebeten ihm zu helfen. Diese Möglichkeit kam ihm nun immer wahrscheinlicher vor, auch wenn der alte Zauberer nie einen Vampir namens Anastasia Gray erwähnt hatte. Aber das wunderte ihn im Grunde nicht wirklich. Dumbledore hatte die Angewohnheit gehabt nie die ganze Wahrheit zu sagen und ihm Dinge, die er für unwichtig hielt, zu verschweigen. Trotzdem, er hatte seine Entscheidung bereits vor einem Monat getroffen, und er würde an ihr festhalten.

„Ich brauche Ihre Hilfe nicht. Lassen Sie mich los."

Anastasia verdrehte die Augen. Die Meisten Leute, die sie kannte, und denen Ruhm zu Teil geworden war, war er letzten Endes fast immer zu Kopf gestiegen. Überheblichkeit führte zu Fehleinschätzungen und Fehleinschätzungen führten fast immer zu einem schnellen Tod. Das hatte sie bereits mehr als ein Mal erlebt.

„Das kann ich nicht. Ich bin es Albus schuldig, das habe ich dir bereits gesagt. Er ist dafür gestorben, dass du eine Chance hast. Lass dir eines gesagt sein, du hast noch nicht einmal ansatzweise die Zusammenhänge in diesem fürchterlichen Spiel begriffen, und du hast nicht die geringste Ahnung was noch auf dich zukommen wird. Es ist keine Schande und auch kein Zeichen von Schwäche Hilfe anzunehmen, wenn man sie braucht."

Harry sah schweigend zu Boden. Ein Teil von ihm wusste, dass er Hilfe brauchte, aber er wusste auch, dass er ihr nicht vertrauen konnte. Sie war ein Vampir und er hatte keine Ahnung ob sie die Wahrheit sagte. Leider fiel ihm im Moment auch keine Möglichkeit ein, wie er das herausfinden konnte. Alles was er wusste war, dass sie äußerst gut über Dinge im Bilde war, die sie im Grunde nur von Dumbledore selbst wissen konnte. Womöglich hatte der alte Zauberer bereits mit seinem Tod gerechnet und in weiser Voraussicht Vorkehrungen getroffen, falls der schlimmste Fall eintreten sollte. Harry weigerte sich zu glauben, dass Dumbledore ihn verlassen hatte, ohne dafür zu sorgen, dass er sein Ziel erreichen würde. Er hatte immer gewusst, was zu tun gewesen war, und ohne ihn fühlte sich Harry schrecklich hilflos. Vielleicht wünschte er sich gerade deswegen, dass Anastasia die Wahrheit sagte. Doch er befürchtete, dass er sich das so sehr wünschte, dass er in diesem Vampir etwas zu sehen glaubte, das gar nicht da war. Doch dieses Risiko würde er wohl eingehen müssen. Er allein war der Auserwählte, es war sein Schicksal Voldemort zu vernichten, nicht das seiner Freunde. Es waren schon zu viele seinetwegen gestorben. Aber er schaffte es nicht allein und falls Dumbledore Anastasia Gray tatsächlich darum gebeten hatte ihm zu helfen, dann würde er das nicht ablehnen. Sie war ein Vampir, sie konnte auf sich aufpassen, und außerdem hatte Harry das Gefühl, dass sie verdammt genau wusste, worauf sie sich hier einließ.

„Und wie genau soll diese Hilfe aussehen?"

Anastasia grinste. Dann war Harry Potter so wie es aussah doch nicht vor seinem Schicksal davon gelaufen.

„Ich werde dir beibringen wie du dich gegen Voldemort verteidigen kannst, dann werden wir die Horkruxe suchen, sie zerstören, und anschließend Voldemort vernichten."

Harry schnaubte leise und ein grimmiges Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht. All diese Worte hörten sich furchtbar einfach an, doch er wusste nur zu gut, dass sie das keinesfalls waren. Zudem kam ihm dieser Plan äußerst bekannt vor. Diesen Plan hatte er auch gehabt, und er war gescheitert. Aber irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass Anastasia dafür sorgen würde, dass dies nicht noch einmal geschehen würde.

„Du wirst zu mir ziehen, ich habe ein Anwesen an der Grenze zu Schottland. Dort wird dich niemand finden, und außerdem ist das Haus einer der sichersten Orte in England."

Harry nickte nachdenklich. Er kannte sie seit gerade einmal zehn Minuten und sollte ihr bereits blind vertrauen. Selbst wenn er gewusst hätte, dass sie ihm die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, würde er sich damit noch äußerst schwer tun. Es blieb ihm wohl keine andere Wahl, als mit Professor McGonagall zu reden, um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass Anastasia Gray ihm tatsächlich helfen wollte. Und dabei würde ihm auch nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als all die Vorwürfe, die sie ihm, zugegebenermaßen nicht unbegründet, machen würde, zu ertragen. Doch er wusste was er getan hatte, und er wusste, dass er es aus einem guten Grund getan hatte. Wenn er sich von Anastasia helfen ließ, würde er seine Freunde hoffentlich nie wieder seinetwegen in Gefahr bringen.

Anastasia vermutete jedoch mit diesem Vorschlag bereits etwas zu viel von dem Jungen verlangt zu haben.

„Wenn du möchtest, kannst du natürlich auch zurück nach Hogwarts, ich bin sicher wir werden…"

„Nein", unterbrach Harry sie, und hob den Kopf, um ihr direkt in die Augen zu sehen.

„Ich will niemanden meinetwegen ihn Gefahr bringen. Es ist besser wenn niemand weiß wo ich bin."

Anastasia nickte. „In Ordnung."

Sie musste zugeben, dass sie die Worte des Jungen durchaus beeindruckten. Seine Stimme war fest und bestimmt gewesen, und sie war sich sicher, könnte sie jetzt in seine Augen blicken, würde sie Entschlossenheit in ihnen funkeln sehen. Solche selbstlosen Worte hörte man jedoch für gewöhnlich von den wahren Helden, die im Hintergrund standen, und nicht von denen, die den ganzen Ruhm abbekamen. Nun war Anastasia auch in der Lage zu verstehen, warum Harry Potter verschwunden war. Er hatte versucht sein Schicksal allein zu erfüllen, ohne Unschuldige in Gefahr zu bringen. Diese Entscheidung war dumm gewesen, weil er es nicht allein schaffte, aber sie war auch sehr edelmütig gewesen. Doch Edelmut rettete einen auch nicht vor dem Tod.

„Meine verehrten Gäste!", rief eine Stimme im Inneren des Zeltes über die Gespräche. „Wenn Sie bitte alle für einen Moment aufstehen würden!"

Es wurden Stühle über den Boden gerückt und Anastasia hörte durch das Stimmengewirr, wie der Zauberer einige Formeln murmelte. Sämtliche Gäste hatten, während sie mit Harry geredet hatte, dem Brautpaar ihre Glückwünsche ausgesprochen, und es war nun an der Zeit das Zelt für den Rest der Feierlichkeiten in einen etwas angenehmeren Ort zu verwandeln, und die starren Stuhlreihen verschwinden zu lassen.

Anastasia entschied, dass es an der Zeit war sich ebenfalls einen anderen Ort zu suchen, und zog Harry an einem Arm mit sich.

„Komm, lass uns ins Haus gehen. Ich möchte, dass du eine Gelegenheit hast ungestört mit Minerva zu reden."

Sie durchquerten den Garten und Harry folgte Anastasia gezwungenermaßen. Es gefiel ihm zwar nicht sich von den Menschen im Zelt zu entfernen, aber er wusste, dass er im Grunde keine andere Wahl hatte, als zu tun, was sie von ihm verlangte. Dazu kam, dass er eigentlich froh war, dass sie nicht von ihm verlangte den Umhang sofort abzulegen. Es würde schon schlimm genug werden, sich die Vorwürfe von Professor McGonagall anhören zu müssen, und er verspürte kein gesteigertes Verlangen danach, sich den Vorwürfen und Blicken aller Hochzeitsgäste auszusetzen. Außerdem war er hier nicht sicher, es wäre durchaus möglich, dass Spione des Dunklen Lords hier waren - er hatte es schließlich auch geschafft unbemerkt an den Auroren vorbei zu kommen.

Er und Anastasia entfernten sich weiter von dem großen Festzelt, und gingen um das Gemüsebeet herum, wo sie nur kurz darauf vom Zelt aus nicht mehr zu sehen waren und unbemerkt das Haus betraten.

Einen Augenblick darauf verschwanden auf der Wiese hinter dem Haus die Wände des Zeltes. Die Stuhlreihen, auf denen die Gäste gesessen hatten, erhoben sich in die Luft und schwebten dort einen Moment, während Arthur Weasley seinen Zauberstab ein weiteres Mal schwang. Das Zeltdach wurde nur noch von den vier goldenen Stangen gehalten, und diente nun als Pavillon. Als nächstes breitete sich, ausgehend von der Mitte des Zeltes, eine Masse aus geschmolzenem Gold aus, und formte eine Tanzfläche. Die schwebenden Stühle kehrten auf die Erde zurück, und arrangierten sich selbst in kleinen Gruppen um eine Vielzahl kleiner, weißer Tische, die aus dem Nichts erschienen waren.

Anastasia und Harry bekamen davon nichts mehr mit, sie waren bereits im Haus, wo Harry seinen Umhang vom Kopf zog. Der Vampir erblickte daraufhin einen jungen Mann, mit entschlossenen grünen Augen, aber auch einer Portion Zweifel im Gesicht, die er hinter seiner runden Brille zu versteckten versuchte. Sie hatte Recht gehabt, er war tatsächlich einen ganzen Kopf größer als sie, wenn nicht sogar etwas mehr, und trotz seiner schlanken Figur sah er kräftig und zäh aus. Auf diesem Jungen ruhten also die Hoffnungen der magischen Gesellschaft, und obwohl Anastasia ihn erst seit wenigen Minuten kannte, glaubte sie, dass das Schicksal damit einen klugen Schachzug gemacht hatte. Sie verschwand nach einem Augenblick wieder nach draußen, um sich auf die Suche nach Minerva zu machen, und ließ Harry allein mit seinen Gedanken in der Küche der Weasleys zurück.

tbc.


	11. Field of innocence

**Carpe Noctem**

by CarpeDiem

_"Ich erinnere mich noch, wie ich die Welt_

_mit den Augen eines Kindes sah._

_Ich erinnere mich noch an die Sonne, _

_die immer warm auf meinen Rücken schien._

_Irgendwie ist es jetzt kälter._

_Ich möchte zurück zu der Zeit, _

_als ich alles glauben konnte,_

_und von überhaupt nichts wusste."_

**# 10 #**

* * *

Harry ließ sich auf einen Küchenstuhl fallen und fragte sich, ob er tatsächlich die richtige Entscheidung getroffen hatte, indem er Anastasia Grays Hilfe annahm. Aber im Grunde war ihm wohl nichts anderes übrig geblieben. Dumbledore war der Ansicht gewesen, dass sie ihm helfen konnte und wenn Dumbledore ihr vertraut hatte, dann würde er versuchen das auch zu tun. Trotzdem würde er weiterhin sehr vorsichtig sein, denn er wusste es besser. Dumbledore konnte sich irren und er hatte sich geirrt. Auch wenn man es manchmal vergessen hatte, auch Dumbledore war nur ein Zauberer aus Fleisch und But gewesen. Er konnte Fehler machen und im Bezug auf Snape hatte er eindeutig einen Fehler gemacht. Einen Fehler, der ihn das Leben gekostet hatte.

Anastasias Worte kreisten ihm immer noch im Kopf herum. Sie hatte gesagt, dass Dumbledore für ihn gestorben war, damit er eine Chance hatte. Darüber hatte Harry schon öfter nachgedacht und jedes Mal hatte sich in ihm ein Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit ausgebreitet, das so machtvoll gewesen war, um jeden Funken Hoffnung mit Leichtigkeit zu schlucken. Schließlich hatte er es aufgegeben sich diese Tatsache vor Augen zu führen.

Dumbledore hatte sein Leben für ihn gegeben, aber je länger Harry darüber nachdachte, desto weniger Sinn ergab das alles. Indem Dumbledore ihn mit diesem Lähmfluch belegt hatte, hatte er sich jeder Chance beraubt sich selbst verteidigen zu können, und diese eine Sekunde hatte ihn das Leben gekostet. Hätte er das nicht getan, dann hätte Harry ihm helfen können, und alles würde jetzt anders aussehen.

In diesem Moment wurde die Tür aufgerissen und allen voran betrat Molly Weasley die Küche. Harry stand auf und versuchte sich ein Lächeln abzugewinnen, als ihn die Mutter seines besten Freundes mit Tränen in den Augen umarmte.

„Oh, Harry Schatz. Wir haben uns solche Sorgen um dich gemacht", schluchzte sie, und Harry schloss gequält die Augen. Zum einen bekam er in ihrer Umarmung kaum noch Luft, und zum anderen war das genau das gewesen, was er nicht hören wollte. Er hatte die richtige Entscheidung getroffen, das wusste er, und er wollte sich dafür nicht schuldig fühlen. Erst nachdem Mrs. Weasley ihn wieder losgelassen hatte, erkannte er, wer noch alles in die Küche gekommen war. Lupin stand neben Professor McGonagall und während seine ehemalige Lehrerein ihre Lippen zu einem dünnen Strich zusammengepresst hatte, sah Lupin ziemlich verärgert aus. Anastasia schloss gerade die Tür hinter ihnen. Erst jetzt, da er sie zusammen mit anderen Menschen sah, fiel ihm wirklich auf wie verstörend schön und auffallend anders sie war.

Mrs. Weasley wischte sich die Tränen aus den Augen und lächelte, während sie Harry mit einem Blick ansah, als könne er sich jeden Moment wieder in Luft auflösen, wenn sie auch nur eine Sekunde nicht hinsah. Sie schien aber auch die einzige zu sein, die wirklich erleichtert war, dass er wieder da war. Sein Blick begegnete dem anklagenden Ausdruck in Lupins Augen und einen Augenblick lang herrschte Stille.

„Das war das Unverantwortlichste, was du jemals gemacht hast", sagte Lupin leise und unterdrückte seinen Ärger dabei so gut er konnte. „Einfach wegzulaufen, was hast du dir in Merlins Namen bloß dabei gedacht? Hast du eine Vorstellung davon was hätte passieren können?! Du könntest tot sein!"

„Remus", zischte McGonagall leise, aber der Blick mit dem sie ihn zum Schweigen bringen wollte, war zu besorgt, um beschwichtigend zu sein. Wahrscheinlich befürchtete sie, Harry könnte wieder davon laufen, falls Lupin ihn zu sehr unter Druck setzte. Doch Harry fühlte sich mit jedem Moment elender.

Lupin ließ sich von McGonagall nicht den Mund verbieten.

„Du wirst Sirius immer ähnlicher, erst handeln und dann über die Folgen nachdenken, wenn es bereits zu spät ist! Wen interessieren schon die Konsequenzen?"

„Remus, bitte!", schaltete sich McGonagall erneut ein, doch Harry hörte ihre leisen Worte kaum. Er sah Lupin an und begegnete seinem durchdringenden Blick mit zusammengebissenen Zähnen.

So hatte er ihn noch nie erlebt, und das trug wohl dazu bei, dass Harry ihm seine Moralpredigt nicht augenblicklich um die Ohren schlug. Doch es war nicht nötig gewesen Sirius in diese Sache mit hinein zu ziehen. Er hatte versucht das Richtige zu tun, und alles was er dafür zu hören bekam, war wie viele Sorgen sich alle gemacht hatte, und dass sein Handel so fürchterlich leichtsinnig und unverantwortlich gewesen war. Es machte ihn wütend, dass niemand verstand aus welchem Grund er das alles getan hatte. Aber er konnte auch nicht leugnen, dass Lupin mit seinen Worten durchaus Recht hatte. Es war unvernünftig gewesen einfach davon zu laufen, aber er hatte keine andere Möglichkeit gesehen.

„Es tut mir leid", presste Harry zwischen seinen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor, aber er meinte seine Worte ernst, und er hoffte, dass Lupin das nicht entging. Der alte Freund seines Vaters sah ihn noch einen Moment lang scharf an, doch dann schloss er die Augen und nickte schwach.

„Ja, mir auch", entgegnete er leise, und bevor Harry etwas erwidern konnte, stand Lupin vor ihm, und drückte ihn an sich.

Harry erwiderte die Umarmung so gut er konnte, auch wenn er sie nicht so recht verstand. So väterlich - Harry wusste nicht wie er es besser beschreiben sollte - hatte sich Remus Lupin ihm gegenüber noch nie verhalten. Nach Sirius' Tod hatte er gehofft, dass er ihm schreiben würde, aber er hatte keinen Brief von ihm bekommen, und irgendwann hatte er keinen Gedanken mehr daran verschwendet. Doch so wie es aussah war er Lupin doch nicht gleichgültig, und das bedeutete ihm mehr, als er sich im Moment eingestehen wollte.

„Mach so etwas nie wieder", bat ihn Lupin, nachdem er ihn wieder losgelassen hatte und hielt ihn eine Armlänge von sich weg.

Harry nickte etwas zerknirscht. „Versprochen."

Das schien Lupin zu genügen, denn er ging mit einem letzten Kopfnicken zu Mrs. Weasley hinüber um ihr sein Taschentuch anzubieten, das sie jedoch ablehnte. Sie hatte sich mittlerweile wieder etwas beruhigt. Währenddessen räusperte sich McGonagall.

„Harry, Anastasia hat mir gesagt, dass Sie sich dazu entschlossen haben ihr Angebot anzunehmen."

„Ja, das habe ich", bestätigte Harry, obwohl man das seiner Meinung nach auch durchaus anders ausdrücken konnte. Er hatte kaum eine andere Wahl gehabt, als ihr Angebot anzunehmen. Nicht wenn er wusste, wann er gescheitert war, und das wusste er.

McGonagall nickte knapp. Sie hatte ihre Lippen zu einem schmalen Strich zusammengepresst, so wie sie es immer tat, wenn sie etwas missbilligte. Doch sie atmete lediglich ein Mal tief ein und wieder aus, und enthielt sich eines Kommentars. Was immer es war, das ihr nicht zusagte, sie schien mit Harrys Entscheidung durchaus zufrieden zu sein.

„In Ordnung, dann wäre das geklärt. Sie werden nach der Hochzeit mit Ms. Granger, Ms. Weasley und Mr. Weasley nach Hogwarts zurückkehren. Bis dahin sollten Sie…"

„Nein, das werde ich nicht", unterbrach sie Harry mit ruhiger Stimme, auch wenn er es allmählich leid war, dass jeder davon auszugehen schien, dass er wieder nach Hogwarts gehen würde. Er wollte niemanden in Gefahr bringen, war dass denn so schwer zu verstehen?

Er sah McGonagall direkt an, und einen Moment herrschte Stille in der Küche der Weasleys, bis die Direktorin ihre Verwunderung überwunden hatte.

„Wie darf ich das verstehen?", fragte sie misstrauisch, und Harry wollte gerade zu einer Erklärung ansetzen, als Anastasia das Wort ergriff. Sie hatte sich gegen den Türrahmen gelehnt, die Arme verschränkt und das Gespräch interessiert verfolgt. Harry hatte beinahe vergessen, dass sie noch da war, doch als ihre angenehme, melodische Stimme erklang, richteten sich alle Augen im Raum auf sie.

„Harry wird bei mir wohnen", verkündete sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen. Sie schien zu wissen welche Reaktion sie mit dieser Meldung auslöste. Harry hingegen war davon ziemlich überrascht.

„Nein, dass wird er nicht", äußerte Mrs. Weasley ungehalten, und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Sie beobachtete Anastasia scharf, und den Ausdruck in ihren Augen konnte man nur als Abscheu bezeichnen.

„Minerva, das darfst du nicht zulassen", verlangte sie. „Das erlaube ich nicht!"

Es war offensichtlich, dass Mrs. Weasley Anastasia Gray nicht ausstehen konnte. Wenn sie könnte, würde sie den Vampir augenblicklich von ihrem Grundstück werfen. Harry wusste jedoch nicht was Anastasia getan hatte, um mit solcher Abneigung behandelt zu werden, und dass gerade Mrs. Weasley ihr so ablehnend gegenüber stand, gab ihm zu denken. Was wusste sie, das er nicht wusste? Aber was es auch war, es gab ihr nicht das Recht über seine Leben zu bestimmen.

„Das müssen Sie auch nicht Mrs. Weasley. Ich bin Ihnen sehr dankbar, dass Sie mich immer wie einen Sohn behandelt haben, aber Sie sind nicht meine Mutter, und ich bin volljährig."

Das waren direkte Worte, und er hoffte die Mutter seines besten Freundes damit nicht zu sehr verärgert zu haben. Dennoch fand er, dass es nötig gewesen war. Er liebte Mrs. Weasley, aber er musste seine eigenen Entscheidungen treffen.

Mrs. Weasley stand da, als habe man ihr einen Eimer kaltes Wasser ins Gesicht geschüttet, und schnappte einige Mal nach Luft, bevor sie ihre Sprache wieder fand.

„Aber Harry, sie ist ein Vampir! Sie hat…"

„Ich weiß nicht was sie getan hat, oder was nicht", stellte Harry klar, und ihm gefiel es ganz und gar nicht, dass er überhaupt nichts über Anastasia Gray wusste, aber womöglich wollte er gewisse Dinge auch gar nicht wissen. Sie sollte ihm lediglich helfen Voldemort zu vernichten, nichts weiter. „Aber ich weiß, dass Dumbledore ihr vertraut hat, und mir bleibt im Moment nichts anderes übrig, als das auch zu tun."

Mrs. Weasley schürzte die Lippen, doch sie antwortete nicht. Die Stille, die für einen Moment herrschte, war Harry unangenehm, aber auch sie war wohl notwendig. Schließlich nickte Mrs. Weasley steif.

„Dann werde ich mich jetzt auf die Suche nach Ron und Hermine machen. Ich bin mir sicher, sie wollen noch einmal mit dir reden, bevor du wieder gehst."

Damit drehte sie sich um, und ging erhobenen Hauptes zur Tür. Anastasia machte ihr Platz und sie rauschte ohne ein weiteres Wort hinaus. Jetzt fühlte sich Harry noch elender als zuvor, aber er kannte Mrs. Weasley gut genug, um zu wissen, dass sie ihm bald vergeben würde, und das machte es leichter zu ertragen. Er hätte McGonagall gerne gefragt woher Mrs. Weasleys Abneigung gegen Anastasia Gray kam, aber das konnte er nicht so lange Anastasia noch in der Küche war. Während er noch nach einer Möglichkeit suchte, wie er allein mit McGonagall oder Lupin reden konnte, ergriff Anastasia bereits das Wort.

„Ich werde ebenfalls nach draußen gehen, dann könnt ihr euch ungestört über mich unterhalten", sagte sie, doch in ihrer hellen Stimme fehlte der Spott, den Harry erwartet hätte.

Anastasia hatte immer noch ein amüsiertes Lächeln auf den Lippen, als sie die Tür öffnete, und die Küche verließ. Sie wusste was Minerva und der Lycaner dem Jungen erzählen würden, aber sie war der Ansicht, dass er ein Recht darauf hatte mehr über sie zu erfahren, bevor er seine Entscheidung traf. Zwar würde das, was sie ihm erzählten nicht ihre Sicht der Dinge sein, aber sie würde Harry Potter ihre Geschichte noch früh genug erzählen.

Harry sah Anastasia einen Moment lang verwundert nach, doch Lupins Stimme ließ ihn den Kopf drehen.

„Harry, bist du dir sicher, dass du das tun willst?"

„Nein, das bin ich nicht", entgegnete Harry mir einem freudlosen Schmunzeln auf den Lippen, „aber ich habe keine andere Wahl."

„Doch, die haben Sie Harry. Sagen Sie mir welche Aufgabe Dumbledore Ihnen hinterlassen hat, dann kann der Orden ihnen helfen", forderte McGonagall, aber Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das kann ich nicht. Wenn Dumbledore gewollt hätte, dass der Orden des Phönix mir hilft, dann hätte er Ihnen gesagt worum es geht. Aber das hat er nicht, und deswegen werde ich das auch nicht tun. Anastasia Gray weiß worin diese Aufgabe besteht und Dumbledore wollte, dass sie mir hilft, also werde ich ihre Hilfe annehmen."

McGonagall presste ihre Lippen noch ein wenig fester aufeinander, versuchte aber nicht ihn umzustimmen. Lupin hingegen nickte. Sie führten dieses Gespräch nicht zum ersten Mal und er schien verstanden zu haben, dass Harry ihnen nichts sagen konnte.

„In Ordnung, du musst wissen was du tust."

„Danke."

Harry war dankbar für dieses Vertrauen und er hoffte, dass er tatsächlich wusste was er tat.

„Und jetzt würde ich gerne erfahren, warum Mrs. Weasley Anastasia Gray nicht leiden kann."

Wieder war es Lupin, der ihm antwortete.

„Wie viele andere auch ist sie der Meinung, dass Anastasia Gray im letzten Krieg nicht genug für unsere Seite getan hat. Sie war zwar immer eng mit den Zauberern verbunden, aber als Vampir sieht sie diesen Krieg nicht als ihre Verantwortung an."

„Aber sie sieht es als ihre Verantwortung an mir zu helfen?", fragte Harry erstaunt, denn wenn sie nicht vorhatte in diesen Krieg einzugreifen, warum wollte sie ihm dann helfen?

„Nein, das tut sie nicht", stellte McGonagall klar. „Aber sie steht in Albus' Schuld, und für die Begleichung dieser Schuld hat er von ihr verlangt, dass sie Ihnen hilft Sie-wissen-schon-wen zu vernichten. Anfangs war sie nicht begeistert davon, aber irgendetwas scheint ihre Meinung geändert zu haben."

Dann war Anastasia Gray nur hier, weil Dumbledore es von ihr verlangte, und das zeigte Harry, dass Dumbledore ihr viel bedeutet haben musste. Als Vampir verlangte es ihre Ehre von ihr, dass sie diese Schuld beglich, aber ihm zu helfen Voldemort zu vernichten war ein stolzer Preis. Dennoch war sie bereit ihn zu zahlen, und folglich musste Dumbledore ein guter Freund von ihre gewesen sein, wenn sie das selbst nach seinem Tod noch für ihn tat. Doch Harry würde vorsichtig sein. Auch Dumbledore war nur ein Mensch gewesen und Menschen konnten Fehler machen. Dumbledore hatte einen Fehler gemacht, indem er Snape vertraut hatte und diesen Fehler hatte er mit seinem Leben bezahlt. Er glaubte, dass man Anastasia Gray vertrauen konnte, gerade weil sie sich keine Mühe gab vertrauenserweckend zu sein, aber sicher konnte er sich nicht sein. Und es gab noch eine andere Frage, auf die er eine Antwort verlangte.

„Sie ist ein Vampir. Ist sie damit nicht gefährlich für mich?"

„Nein, das ist sie nicht", antwortete McGonagall. Sie schien keine besonders hohe Meinung von Anastasia Gray zu haben, das war Harry bereits aufgefallen. Aber in dieser Beziehung schien sie ihr vollkommen zu vertrauen und das überraschte ihn.

„Sie nimmt seit über 200 Jahren ein Serum, das ihren Körper verändert und ihr erlaubt zu leben wie ein Mensch. Seit dieser Zeit hat sie kein Blut mehr getrunken und sie hatte stets strenge Prinzipien was das anbelangt."

Harry sah sie erstaunt an. Er hatte nicht gewusst, dass so etwas möglich war, und nach allem was er über Vampire wusste, konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, dass ein Vampir aus freien Stücken so etwas tun würde. Vampire waren sehr stolze Geschöpfe, stolz auf das was sie waren, und Anastasia Gray verleugnete mit dieser Entscheidung ihre gesamte Existenz auf eine Weise, wie es nie ein Vampir tun würde. Sie war wohl in vielerlei Hinsicht etwas Besonderes.

In diesem Moment wurde die Tür aufgerissen. Als er den Kopf drehte, sah er Ron und Hermine im Türrahmen stehen. Auf Hermines Gesicht breitete sich ein strahlendes Lächeln aus, und einen Augenblick darauf war sie Harry bereits um den Hals gefallen.

„Harry! Du bist wieder da!", rief sie überglücklich und drückte ihn an sich. Harry versuchte ein Lächeln zu Stande zu bringen, und obwohl er sich wahnsinnig freute Ron und Hermine wieder zu sehen, gelang es ihm nicht ganz. Für den Moment war er wieder da, aber er würde noch heute wieder verschwinden, und schon bei der Vorstellung daran, das Ron und Hermine zu erklären, fühlte er sich wie ein Verräter. Sie waren seine besten Freunde, und sie hatten immer an seiner Seite gestanden, und nun lehnte er ihre Hilfe ab. Aber er hatte gute Gründe für sein Handeln und er wusste, dass er das einzig Richtige getan hatte.

Als Hermine ihn wieder losgelassen hatte, drückte auch Ron seinen besten Freund kurz an sich.

„Hey Mann. Schön dich zu sehen", sagte er, und nachdem er Harry auf die Schuler geklopft hatte, verschränkte er seine Finger wieder mit denen von Hermine.

Harrys Blick blieb einen Moment lang an dieser neuen Gewohnheit hängen und Hermine lief daraufhin rosa an. Doch Ron lachte lediglich und küsste Hermine auf die Wange, was ihr eine noch dunklere Färbung verpasste. Harry achtete kaum darauf. Jetzt, da er seine besten Freunde vor sich stehen hatte, bemerkte er erst wie sehr sie ihm gefehlt hatten. Es war zwar schon immer sein Kampf gewesen, aber Ron und Hermine waren stets an seiner Seite gestanden und ohne sie hätte er sich sehr einsam gefühlt. Die vier Wochen in denen er allein gewesen war, waren ihm unendlich viel länger vorgekommen, und auch jetzt, als er hier stand, hatte er den Eindruck länger als einen Monat weg gewesen zu sein. Er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen, er würde den Rest des Weges allein gehen, und mit dieser Entscheidung hatte sich etwas geändert. Er hatte das Gefühl, eine unsichtbare Mauer zwischen sich und seinen Freunden geschaffen zu haben. Dieses Gefühl wurde noch verstärkt, da Ron und Hermine jetzt ein Paar waren. Aus drei Freunden waren ein Paar und ein Einzelner geworden, und obwohl er sich für die beiden freute, würde er sich erst daran gewöhnen müssen. Außerdem kam er sich in seiner Jeans und seinem Pullover etwas fehl am Platz vor. Wie McGonagall und Lupin, trugen auch Ron und Hermine ihre Festumhänge, und wie alle Kleider der Brautjungfern war auch Hermines Kleid eisblau und sie sah darin wunderschön aus.

„Wo bist du gewesen Harry? Wir haben ganz England nach dir abgesucht", warf ihm Hermine vor, und Harry nickte schuldbewusst.

„Tut mir leid. Ich hätte nicht einfach so verschwinden dürfen, aber ich hatte keine andere Wahl."

„Du hättest und zumindest sagen können, dass du nicht vorhast uns mitzunehmen", meinte Ron vorwurfsvoll, aber Harry antwortete ihm nicht. Er wollte nicht unbedingt vor McGonagall und Lupin mit ihnen reden.

„Lasst uns das oben besprechen in Ordnung?", schlug er vor, und als die beiden nickten, schickte er sie schon einmal hinauf in Rons Zimmer.

Er wechselte noch ein paar Worte mit McGonagall und Lupin und sagte ihnen, dass er noch bis nach der Hochzeit hier bleiben würde, um ein wenig Zeit mit Ron und Hermine zu verbringen. Sie boten sich an Anastasia darüber zu informieren, und waren ebenfalls damit einverstanden niemandem zu sagen wohin Harry am Ende dieses Tages wieder verschwinden würde. Dann verabschiedete er sich für den Moment von McGonagall und Lupin, und ging hinauf in Rons Zimmer, um den Rest des Tages mit seinen besten Freunden zu verbringen.

# # #

Anastasia stand mit einem Sektglas, das sie elegant zwischen ihren zarten Fingern hielt, etwas abseits der Hochzeitsgäste. Sie war sich dessen bewusst, dass sie hier nicht erwünscht war, und es war nicht in ihrem Sinn sich irgendjemandem aufzudrängen. Ihr Blick huschte unablässig über die Menge festlich gekleideter Zauberer und Hexen, von denen sie das eine oder andere Gesicht kannte. Doch das tat sie nicht etwa, weil sie derartige Festlichkeiten interessierten, sondern allein aus dem Grund, dass niemand es wagte sie anzustarren, wenn die Möglichkeit bestand dem stechenden Blick eines Vampirs zu begegnen. Aber dennoch sah sie die Blicke, die ihr von vielen der Gäste zugeworfen wurden. Sie sah die Leute, die nur ein Mal ihren Blick über sie gleiten ließen, und deren Lippen sich augenblicklich missbilligend kräuselten. Sie sah die Abneigung in den Augen derer, die wusste was sie war, und den angewiderten Ausdruck oder die Angst auf den Gesichtern derjenigen, denen es tuschelnd erzählt wurde.

Anastasia kannte diese Blicke. Sie lebte mit ihnen seit sie denken konnte, und sie hatte Jahrhunderte lang Zeit gehabt jede winzige Facette dieser Blicke gezwungenermaßen zu studieren. Sie hatte sich über die Jahre an diese Blicke gewöhnt, und gelernt sie mit kalter Gleichgültigkeit zu ertragen oder mit einem starren Blick zu unterbinden. Aber gerade jetzt in diesem Moment trafen sie alle diese Blicke vollkommen ungeschützt. Sie versuchte sie mit einem scharfen Glanz in ihren Augen zunichte zu machen, aber es gelang ihr nicht lückenlos, und die Blicke, die durch diese Lücken schlüpften, prallten nicht wie sonst an ihrer steinernen Haut ab. Der Grund dafür war wahrscheinlich der, dass sie diesen Blicken lange Zeit nicht ausgesetzt gewesen war, und nun waren sie im Stande sie zu verletzen - tiefer als es ihr bewusst war.

Ein Sehnen, das seinen Ursprung tief in ihrem Innersten hatte, ergriff von ihr Besitz, und einen Moment lang drohte es, Anastasia zu überwältigen, doch sie schaffte es den Gedanken an all diese Menschen, in deren Augen sie ein Monster war, in den hintersten Winkel ihres Gehirns zu verbannen.

Sie würde noch eine Zeit lang hier bleiben und diese Blicke über sich ergehen lassen müssen, zumindest so lange, bis Harry Potter Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, mit seinen Freunden zu reden. Freunde waren wichtig, besonders für jemanden, der in seinem Leben beinahe alles verloren hatte. Aber sie sehnte sich schon jetzt wieder nach der Stille und der Dunkelheit ihres Hauses. Unter so vielen Menschen zu sein machte sie reizbar und empfindlich.

„Anastasia Gray?"

Anastasia fuhr zusammen, als sie eine Stimme hinter sich hörte, und sie hätte beinahe ihr Sektglas fallen gelassen. Der dünne Stiel war ihr bereits aus den Fingern geglitten und nur ihren schnellen Bewegungen war es zu verdanken, dass niemand sehen konnte, wie sie das Glas davor rettete auf den Boden zu fallen. Sie schloss verärgert über sich selbst die Augen. Mit einer blitzschnellen Bewegung, die ihr Gegenüber eigentlich ebenfalls etwas aus der Fassung hätte bringen sollen, drehte sie sich um, und fand sich vor einem ihr unbekannten Mann wieder, der allerdings bis auf ein erstauntes Lächeln, keinerlei Unbehagen erkennen ließ.

Er war etwa Mitte zwanzig, groß, hatte schwarze, lange Haare, die ihm in großen Wellen bis auf die Schultern fielen, und einen kurz gestutzten Bart um den Mund herum. Doch das erste was Anastasia wirklich an ihm auffiel, waren seine dunklen Augen, in denen nicht das geringste Anzeichen von Abscheu oder gar Angst zu sehen war. Er blickte sie einfach nur freundlich an, und das unschlagbar charmante Lächeln, das auf seinen schmalen Lippen lag, sah aus, als würde es von Natur aus dorthin gehören. Er kannte ihren Namen, somit musste er auch wissen was sie war, und trotzdem sah er sie mit einem Lächeln an, das ihn in Anastasias Augen augenblicklich sympathisch erscheinen ließ. Sie atmete innerlich auf, dass es anscheinend einen Menschen auf dieser Hochzeit zu geben schien, dem ihre Anwesenheit kein Dorn im Auge war, und allein schon dieses Wissen war Balsam für ihre Seele.

„In der Tat", antwortete Anastasia, auf deren Gesicht sich unweigerlich ebenfalls ein leises Lächeln geschlichen hatte. „Und wer sind Sie?"

Anastasia sah sich den Mann etwas genauer an, konnte aber mit dem Gesicht nichts anfangen. Wenn sie ihm schon einmal begegnet wäre, dann hätte sie sich an ihn erinnert, aber das war nicht der Fall. Als erstes fiel ihr auf, dass seine Erscheinung für die Zauberwelt genauso auffällig war wie die ihre. Er trug keinen Umhang, dafür aber einen langen Ledermantel, der bis zum Boden reichte, mit mehreren Taschen und einem breiten Kragen. Die Hose und das Hemd, die er darunter trug, waren wie der Mantel durch und durch schwarz. Doch seine Kleidung ließ ihn keineswegs gefährlich oder unsympathisch erscheinen, dafür war sein ganzes Auftreten zu kulant.

Der Mann neigte auf Anastasias Frage hin mit einem breiten Lächeln seinen Kopf zu so etwas wie einer kleinen Verbeugung. „Farim Trilar."

Im ersten Moment konnte Anastasia mit dem Namen genauso wenig anfangen wie mit dem dazugehörigen Gesicht, doch dann fiel der Sickel. Der Name gehörte nicht zu diesem Gesicht.

Anastasia hatte vor langer Zeit eine gute Freundin mit Namen Thalassa Trilar gehabt, doch sie hatte sie schon seit mindestens einem halben Jahrhundert nicht mehr gesehen. Sie hatten sich Mitte des Jahrhunderts in Frankreich kennen gelernt, wo Thalassa, die gebürtig aus Schottland stammte, für einen Freund von Anastasia gearbeitet hatte. Sie war Heilerin gewesen und hatte Anastasia damals geholfen einige Schwachstellen des Mentagnier Serums zu beseitigen.

Thalassa hatte in vieler Hinsicht zu etwas Besonderem gezählt. Sie war ein stets zuversichtlicher Mensch gewesen, der alles im Leben mit Ruhe und Geduld anging, und das schien sich nach Anastasias erstem Eindruck von Farim nicht geändert zu haben. Aber so höflich sie mit den Menschen umgegangen war, so zurückhaltend und schüchtern war sie manchmal gewesen, wenn sie sich darum bemühte nirgends anzuecken.

Doch nicht nur ihr Charakter hatte sie zu etwas Besonderem gemacht, dafür war etwas Anderes verantwortlich gewesen. Thalassa Trilar war ein Trill gewesen. Als Trill werden Zauberer bezeichnet, die mit einer hoch intelligenten Wasserelfenart in Symbiose leben. Zwei Seelen in einem Körper, die in Symbiose miteinander existieren. Thalassa McCourt war der der Name des Wirtes gewesen und Trilar der Name des Symbionten, den man sich als etwa dreißig Zentimeter langes, wurmartiges Wesen vorstellen konnte.

Der Wirt stellt dem Symbionten für die Dauer seines Lebens seinen Körper zur Verfügung, und im Gegenzug dazu teilt der Symbiont, der mehrere hundert Jahre alt werden kann, sein gesamtes Wissen mit dem Wirt. Kein schlechter Tausch, und noch dazu eine große Ehre, da es nur noch sehr wenige dieser Geschöpfe gibt. Nach der Vereinigung verschmelzen beide Seelen, und eine völlig neue Persönlichkeit entsteht. Wirt und Symbiont sind dann nicht mehr voneinander zu trennen.

Trilar war bereits 300 Jahre alt, und wenn nun Farim sein Wirt war, bedeutete das, dass Thalassa tot war. Wäre es nicht gelungen einen neune, freiwilligen Wirt zu finden, wäre Trilar mit Thalassa zusammen gestorben. Anastasia konnte nur erahnen wir schwer es für Trilar gewesen sein musste Thalassa zu verlieren.

„Es freut mich dich wieder zu sehen, alte Freundin", sagte Anastasia, auch wenn sie mit Sicherheit noch etwas Zeit brauchen würde, um sich an diesen neuen Zustand zu gewöhnen.

„Es freut mich auch dich wieder zu sehen, du hast dich nicht im geringsten verändert, du bist immer noch genauso wunderschön wie damals", antwortete Farim mit einer ruhigen, aber gleichzeitig lebhaften und vergnügten Stimme, die Anastasia als sehr angenehm empfand.

„Vielen Dank. Im Gegensatz dazu hast du dich doch sehr verändert."

Anastasia musterte Farim nun erneut von oben bis unten, diesmal eingehender, als zuvor. Sie wollte ihn nicht offen anstarren, konnte aber nicht anders. Sie tat sich schwer damit in diesem kräftigen, ruhigen Mann ihre zierliche, scheue Freundin wieder zu erkennen, was ihr wahrscheinlich niemand verdenken konnte.

Farim bemerkte ihre Blicke und ließ sie geduldig über sich ergehen, bevor er Anastasia gespielt empört ins Gesicht sah.

„Du brauchst mich nicht so anzusehen, ich bin immer noch ich."

„Mag sein, aber du siehst nicht aus wie du", entgegnete Anastasia mit einem Lachen und zuckte mit den Schultern. Sie wusste, dass alte Freundschaften nicht zwangsläufig auch weiterhin Freundschaften bleiben mussten. Schließlich hatte sie hier einen völlig neuen Menschen vor sich, den sie kaum kannte.

„Erzähl mir von dir. Wer ist Farim Trilar?"

Farim grinste und schob seine Hände in die Taschen seines Mantels.

„Ich bin 28, seit fünf Jahren Auror im Ministerium, und seit diesem Jahr stolzer Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste an der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberer."

Das überraschte Anastasia etwas. Es war ungewöhnlich, dass sich eine Persönlichkeit so stark änderte. Thalassa war der friedfertigste Mensch gewesen, den man sich vorstellen konnte, und Farim Trilar war jetzt Auror, ein ausgebildeter Kämpfer. Aber anscheinend hatte er das Gleichgewicht gefunden, das Thalassa nie wirklich gelungen war. Im Gegensatz dazu überraschte sie etwas anderes ganz und gar nicht. Es sah Rufus Scrimgeour sehr ähnlich, dass er einen seiner Auroren als Lehrer nach Hogwarts schickte. Er war ein Mensch, der gerne alles unter Kontrolle hatte.

„Gebürtig stamme ich aus Marokko, lebe aber schon seit ich denken kann ich England. Meine Mutter war eine Hexe, mein Vater ein Muggel. Im Allgemeinen bin ich recht verträglich, aber mein letzter Ausbilder hielt mich für zu gutgläubig, was ich aber beim besten Willen nicht verstehen kann. Meine Tante hat immer gesagt, ich sei im Herzen ein wahrer Zyniker, damit hatte sich wahrscheinlich Recht. Und meine Kollegen sind sich noch nicht einig, ob ich nun ein hoffnungslos charmanter Draufgänger bin, oder doch die Reinkarnation von Mutter Theresa."

„Deine Tante muss eine Frau mit beachtlicher Menschenkenntnis gewesen sein", meinte Anastasia daraufhin, und ihre blauen Augen glitzerten amüsiert, während sie ihr Sektglas an die roten Lippen führte und daran nippte, ohne Farim aus den Augen zu lassen. Sie hatte die Andeutung auf seine selbstlose Hilfsbereitschaft mühelos verstanden, denn obwohl man es ihr nicht zutraute, war sie sehr gut mit der Welt der Muggel vertraut. Die Welt der Zauberer hatte nun einmal einen begrenzten Vorrat an Geheimnissen, der nur für ein oder zwei Leben reichte, nicht aber für fünf.

Der schwarzhaarige Mann nickte mit einem schiefen Grinsen auf dem Gesicht, das ihn um einiges jünger aussehen ließ, als er war, und Anastasia konnte nicht umhin sich zu fragen wie vielen Schülerinnen aus Hogwarts er bereits den Kopf verdreht hatte.

Sie plauderten über die Vergangenheit, die Zukunft und einiges dazwischen, und Anastasia wusste nicht warum, aber ihre Erfahrung sagte ihr, dass sich unter Farims weicher Schale ein harter Kern versteckte. Man konnte nicht umhin ihn sofort ins Herz zu schließen, da machte Anastasia keine Ausnahme, doch sie war sich sicher, dass er verdammt hoch pokern konnte, wenn es die Situation erforderte. Sie genoss es ihre alte Freundin, wenn auch in veränderter Form, nach all den Jahren wieder zu treffen, und schon jetzt verdankte sie ihm eine Menge. Natürlich würde sie es vor sich selbst nicht zugeben, aber Farim gab ihr das Gefühl ein ganz normaler Mensch zu sein, und ließ die Blicke, die sie von überall her in der Halle als Monster straften, ungesehen an ihr abprallen.

Aber das war nicht der einzige Grund aus dem sie sich freute Farim begegnet zu sein. Er war Auror und damit ein ausgezeichneter Kämpfer, der in Hogwarts unterrichtete, und auch wenn sie ihn kaum kannte, glaubte sie, dass er ein Mann war, dem Loyalität noch etwas bedeutete. Und darüber hinaus vertraute sie ihm in gewisser Weise schon jetzt, denn sie hatte Thalassa vertraut, und Trilars hohe Wertvorstellungen konnte unmöglich an Farim vorbei gegangen sein. Es war immer gut Verbündete zu haben, besonders solche, die das Wissen und die Erfahrung von über 300 Jahren in sich trugen, und das waren bei weitem nicht so viele wie Anastasia es sich gewünscht hätte.

# # #

Die dicken, grauen Wolken, die den ganzen Tag über lückenlos am Himmel entlang gezogen waren, lichteten sich etwas, als es dämmerte. Hier und da rissen sie auf, und man sah den blauen Himmel, der von Minute zu Minute dunkler wurde. Die Sonne war untergegangen, ohne dass man etwas von ihr gesehen hatte und der Wald rund um den Fuchsbau herum war bereits fast schwarz geworden.

Harry saß am Fenster von Rons Zimmer und sah zu, wie die ersten Gäste in kleinen Gruppen am Haus vorbei gingen, um die Feier zu verlassen. Bill und Fleur verabschiedeten sich von ihnen, und begleitete sie anschließend zu ihren Portschlüsseln. Hermine und Ron waren vor ein paar Minuten gegangen, und Harry wollte noch ein wenig allein sein, bevor er mit Anastasia zu ihrem Haus aufbrechen würde.

Im Zimmer brannte kein Licht - sie hatten so viel zu besprechen gehabt, dass sie gar nicht bemerkt hatten wie es um sie herum immer dunkler geworden war. Erst als Mrs. Weasley Ron und Hermine darauf aufmerksam gemacht hatte, dass ihr Portschlüssel nach Hogwarts in einer viertel Stunde aktiviert wurde, waren sie nach unten gegangen, um sich von Bill und Fleur zu verabschieden. Harry hatte auch danach kein Licht im Zimmer gemacht, und so bestand keine Gefahr, dass ihn jemand von unten sehen könnte.

Er legte seinen Kopf in seine verschränkten Arme auf dem Fensterbrett und ließ seinen Blick in die Ferne schweifen. Hermine und Ron hatten verstanden warum er sie nicht mitgenommen hatte, als er auf die gescheiterte Suche nach den Horkruxen gegangen war, aber sie hatten ihm auch zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie immer an seiner Seite stehen würden, wenn er sie brauchte. Harry war den beiden dafür sehr dankbar, und es gab ihm ein Gefühl von Sicherheit, zu wissen, dass er jemanden hatte, dem er vertrauen konnte. Er hatte ihnen von Anastasia Gray erzählt, und gehofft, dass Hermine ihren Namen bereits in irgendeinem Geschichtsbuch gelesen hatte, immerhin war sie ziemlich alt, aber das war nicht der Fall gewesen. Auch Ron hatte noch nie etwas von ihr gehört, aber er hielt Harrys Entscheidung ihre Hilfe anzunehmen für einen Fehler. Anastasia Gray war ein Vampir, und einem Vampir konnte man nicht vertrauen. Harry hatte damit gerechnet, dass Hermine ihm augenblicklich widersprechen würde, aber zu seinem Erstaunen hatte sie Ron zugestimmt. Auch dass Dumbledore ihr vertraut hatte, änderte daran nichts. Dumbledore hatte auch Snape vertraut. Dagegen hatte Harry nichts sagen könne, und er wünschte sich die Zeiten zurück, als er noch geglaubt hatte jedem, der das Vertrauen des alten Schulleiters genoss, ebenso vertrauen zu können.

Über Hogwarts hatten sie kaum geredet, und Harry hatte auch nicht gefragt. Er wusste bereits, dass Scrimgeour einen Auroren als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste abgestellt hatte - es war im Tagespropheten gestanden.

Harry schreckte hoch, und drehte sich um, als er hörte wie hinter ihm die Tür geöffnet wurde. Er zog wie von selbst seinen Zauberstab aus dem Hosenbund und sprang auf die Füße, bereit sich zu verteidigen. Er war in den letzten Wochen geradezu übervorsichtig geworden, aber bevor er daran denken konnte, dass er im Fuchsbau sicher war, erstarrte er. Im Türrahmen stand Ginny. Sie hatte den Türgriff fest umklammert, und ihre braunen Augen waren geweitet, als sie Harry sah, der seinen Zauberstab direkt auf ihr Herz gerichtet hatte.

Mehrere Sekunden tickten vorbei, bevor Harry aus seiner Starre erwachte und seinen Zauberstab langsam sinken ließ. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet Ginny hier zu treffen und er war nicht im Mindesten auf ein Gespräch mit ihr vorbereitet. Und nun stand sie vor ihm, und sie war sogar noch schöner, als in seiner Erinnerung.

Ginny schloss mit einer Hand die Tür hinter sich, ohne Harry dabei aus den Augen zu lassen. Das Geräusch der ins Schloss fallenden Tür hallte in der Stille des Zimmers wider.

„Hi", sagte sie leise, und ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern gewesen.

„Hallo", antwortete Harry einsilbig, und versuchte so gut es ging ihrem Blick auszuweichen.

Er wollte ihr nicht in die Augen sehen, denn er wollte den verletzten Ausdruck in ihnen nicht sehen. Diese Entscheidung war von allen die schwerste gewesen, aber er hatte sie getroffen, und er würde an ihr festhalten. Er würde sie nicht in Gefahr bringen, nur weil er sie an seiner Seite behalten wollte. Wenn ihr etwas geschehen sollte, könnte er sich das niemals verzeihen. Sie würde über ihn hinwegkommen, da war er sich sicher.

Ginny sah ihn an, und es sah so aus, als kämpfte sie mit sich. Sie kaute unentschlossen auf ihrer Unterlippen herum, und stellte damit Harrys Entscheidung auf eine harte Probe. Er liebte sie immer noch, aber gerade weil er sie liebte, musste er sie von sich fern halten.

Ginny schloss für einen Moment die Augen, atmete ein Mal kurz entschlossen ein und aus, und ging dann auf Harry zu. Bevor dieser in der Lage war zu reagieren, hatte sie bereits ihre Arme und seinen Hals geschlungen und ihre Lippen auf die seinen gepresst. Harry erstarrte und wollte seinem ersten Impuls folgen und sie von sich weg schieben, aber Ginny zog ihn fester an sich und gab ihm keine Gelegenheit einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen. Sie küsste ihn, wie sie ihn noch nie geküsst hatte, und Harry konnte nicht anders, als den stürmischen Kuss zu erwidern. Ein paar Augenblicke lang vergaß Harry alles um sich herum und genoss ihre weichen Lippen auf seinen und ihre Zunge, die mit seiner spielte, doch dann begann sein Gehirn wieder zu arbeiten. Er griff nach ihren Armen, zog sie von seinem Hals hinunter und schob sie mit sanfter Gewalt von sich weg. Dann ließ er sie los.

Ginny stand vor ihm, ihre Lippen immer noch leicht geöffnet und ihre wunderschönen braunen Augen füllten sich langsam mit Tränen.

„Warum nicht?", fragte sie mit rauer Stimme.

Harry schloss gequält die Augen, und als er sie wieder öffnete, sah er, wie sich eine Träne aus ihrem Auge löste und langsam ihre porzellanfarbene Wange hinunter lief. Sie sah so unglaublich verletzlich aus, und Harry hätte nichts lieber getan, als die Träne mit seinem Finger von ihrer Wange zu wischen und sie zu trösten, aber er wusste, dass das alles nur noch schwerer machen würde. Es war auch so schon schwer genug, und obwohl sich alles in ihm dagegen wehrte, wusste er, wie er es leichter machen konnte, zumindest für sie.

„Ich will nicht mit dir zusammen sein, Ginny. Ich liebe dich nicht."

Harry versagte die Stimme. Er war sich sicher, dass sie ihm diese Lüge niemals glauben würde, aber er betete, dass sie es dennoch tun würde, denn er wusste nicht, ob er in der Lage war diese Worte noch einmal auszusprechen. Immer mehr Tränen liefen nun ihre Wangen hinunter, und Harry konnte es einfach nicht mehr mit ansehen. Doch er schaffte es nicht seinen Blick von ihr abzuwenden. Sie starrten sich noch einige qualvolle Augenblicke lang an, dann endlich drehte sich Ginny um, fasste nach dem Türgriff und verließ fluchtartig das Zimmer.

tbc.


	12. Neverending story

**Carpe Noctem**

by CarpeDiem

_"Armeen führten Eroberungszüge,_

_und sind am Ende gefallen._

_Königreiche hab sich erhoben,_

_und wurden unter Sand wieder begraben._

_Während wir glauben Zeugen zu sein,_

_sind wir ein Teil dieser unendlichen Geschichte."_

**# 11 #**

* * *

Es war bereits weit nach Mitternacht, als Harry das verlassene Esszimmer von Anastasias Haus betrat. Durch ein Fenster an der gegenüberliegenden Seite schien sanftes Mondlicht in den Raum, und tauchte alles in ein blasses, silbriges Licht. Harry hatte keine der alten Öllampen magisch entzündet, weil er sich im Dunkeln wohl fühlte. Nachts, wenn alles ruhig war, hatte er immer ein Gefühl von unsäglichem Frieden, und in den alten Wänden dieses Hauses war die Stille beinahe greifbar. Auch in den Korridoren hatte er sich nicht bemüht Licht zu machen, aber dort waren die Lampen von selbst gedämpft aufgeflackert, wenn er um eine Ecke gebogen war.

In der Mitte des großen Esszimmers, das wie der Rest des Hauses in dunklen Holzmöbeln gehalten war, stand ein großer, rechteckiger Esstisch. Die glatte Oberfläche des rustikalen Möbels glänzte im Schein des Mondes, und Harry konnte die feinen Rillen im polierten Holz erkennen. Die beiden Stühle, die an jeder Stirnseite des stattlichen Tisches standen, befanden sich gut fünf Meter auseinander und in dem großen Raum sah diese Anordnung befremdlich lächerlich aus.

Genau wie dieser Tisch war das ganze Haus und wahrscheinlich auch das Anwesen, das Harry im Dunklen nur ansatzweise hatte überblicken können, ein Relikt aus alter Zeit und von enormer Größe. Alles hier war prunkvoll, und die alten Möbel mussten früher eine Menge Galleonen gekostet haben. Harry war noch nie in einem Haus gewesen, das jedem, der es betrat, unweigerlich den unerhörten Reichtum seines Eigentümers vor Augen führte. Einen kurzen Moment lang amüsierte er sich bei dem Gedanken daran, was wohl die Dursleys sagen würde, wenn sie wüssten in was für einer Art Haus er nun wohnte, aber im Grunde war ihm das vollkommen gleichgültig. Er würde die Dursleys nie wieder sehen. Als er den Ligusterweg an seinem 17. Geburtstag verlassen hatte, hatte er kein Wort des Abschieds gehört, und so war er einfach gegangen.

Harry öffnete die Flasche Wasser, die er sich vor nicht einmal zwei Minuten aus der Küche von einem der beiden Hauselfen hatte geben lassen, und führte sie an die Lippen um einen Schluck daraus zu trinken. Er hätte sich die Flasche auch in sein Zimmer bringen lassen können, aber er wusste mittlerweile aus Erfahrung, dass sich seine Albträume am besten vertreiben ließen, wenn er sich ein wenig die Füße vertrat. Früher war er in solchen Nächten immer ziellos durch die Korridore von Hogwarts gewandert, und wenn er nach einigen Stunden, in denen er unter seinem Tarnumhang durch die Stille gelaufen war, wieder in seinen Schlafsaal zurück kam, hatte er manchmal sogar wieder einschlafen können. Ron hatte davon nie etwas bemerkt, und Hermine hatte er von seinen nächtlichen Ausflügen natürlich nichts erzählt. Aber mit jedem Jahr, in dem er noch größeren Schrecken gesehen hatte, waren die Träume beängstigender und grausamer geworden, und inzwischen suchten sie ihn beinahe jede Nacht heim. Er hatte sich mit den schlaflosen Nächten abgefunden, und er war sich auch sicher, dass er in dieser Nacht kein Auge mehr zu tun würde. Nicht, dass er das gewollt hätte.

Seit Dumbledores Tod war es immer der Selbe Traum, der ihn Nacht für Nacht heimsuchte. Es waren Bilder aus dieser Höhle, die Inferie, die mit ihren bleichen, leeren Gesichter und ausgestreckten Händen auf ihn zukamen, und ihn jagten, und dazu Dumbledores Schreie, die in seinem Kopf widerhallten. Doch so schnell er auch lief, er schaffte es nie zu entkommen. Dieser Traum übertraf alle, die er zuvor gehabt hatte, und er ließ ihn jedes Mal schweißgebadet hochschrecken.

Er war es leid Nacht für Nacht all diese Bilder zu sehen, und nichts dagegen tun zu können. Eine Nacht durchschlafen und nichts träumen, etwas das für viele Leute ganz normal war, war nach einiger Zeit zu einem seiner größten Wünsche geworden. Er wusste, dass es Tränke gab, die die Träume vertreiben würden, aber er hatte sich nie getraut Dumbledore danach zu fragen. Außerdem wusste er von Hermine, dass diese Tränke abhängig machten, und das war das letzte was er wollte.

Sein Leben war ein Trümmerhaufen, da machte er sich nichts vor. Voldemort würde ihn bei der ersten Gelegenheit, die sich ihm bot, töten, und Harry war sich ziemlich sicher, dass Voldemort von Snape bereits erfahren hatte, dass Dumbledore auf der Suche nach den Horkruxen gewesen war, was seine Chancen sie zu finden erheblich minderte. Wenn Anastasia kein Kaninchen aus dem Hut zaubern konnte, dann sah er schwarz für die Prophezeiung seiner verrückten Wahrsagelehrerin.

Obwohl die Stille wunderbar war, und das sanfte Mondlicht ihn ungemein beruhigte, fühlte Harry sich hier nicht wirklich wohl, und er war sich auch nicht sicher, ob er sich hier jemals wohl fühlen würde. Das Ganze Haus protzte mit seinem Reichtum, den schweren orientalischen Teppichen, die in den Fluren lange, den polierten, verzierten Möbel, und nicht zuletzt mit jedem Gramm Gold, das in den Spiegeln oder den Vasen in den Gängen verarbeitet worden war. Alles hier war ihm einfach eine Nummer zu groß, so wie ihm sein Schicksal schon immer eine Nummer zu groß gewesen war.

Harry nahm erneut einen Schluck aus der Flasche, und die kühle, klare Flüssigkeit rann seine Kehle hinunter. Er erinnerte sich noch an den Anblick des Hauses von draußen. Obwohl es schon dunkel gewesen war, hatte er über die Größe des Hauses gestaunt, als sie auf der Zufahrtsstraße appariert waren.

Bei diesem Gedanken musste Harry unweigerlich schmunzeln. McGonagalls Gesichtsausdruck war einfach unbezahlbar gewesen, als Anastasia gesagt hatte, sie würden nach Gray Manor apparieren, und Harry nicht protestiert hatte. Auf die Erinnerung hin, dass der junge Mann die Prüfung dazu noch gar nicht abgelegt hatte, hatte Anastasia nur mit den Schultern gezuckt. Das Ministerium würde Harry Potter nicht verhaften, weil er ohne Genehmigung appariert war. Dieser Tage hatten die Ministerialen bei weitem Besseres zu tun, als dem Auserwählten das Leben schwer zu machen. Außerdem hatte Harry schließlich den ganzen letzten Monat überstanden, ohne sich zu splitten, und daraus folgerte Anastasia, dass er apparieren konnte.

Harry drehte die Flasche wieder zu, und beschloss zurück in sein Zimmer zu gehen, da es ihm unangenehm war, hier im Haus herum zu schleichen. Außerdem wollte er Anastasia nicht aufwecken. Als er sich umdrehte, fuhr er jedoch augenblicklich zusammen und sein Herz setzte für einen Schlag aus.

Im Türrahmen stand Anastasia. Harry hatte nur eine flüchtige Bewegung wahrgenommen, aber das hatte gereicht, um ihn wie angewurzelt stehen bleiben zu lassen. Das Mondlicht warf seine Schatten auf ihr blasses Gesicht, und ließ sie in ihrem dünnen, weißen Nachthemd unwirklich und geisterhaft erscheinen. Obwohl sie das anmutigste und schönste Geschöpf war, das Harry je gesehen hatte, war es mehr als nur der Schreck, der ihn innehalten ließ. Sie war von einer bedrohlichen Aura umgeben, die Harry erst jetzt auffiel, als er ihr unvermittelt im Dunklen gegenüber stand. Auf eine seltsame Weise brachte ihn ihre Anwesenheit dazu sich unwohl zu fühlen, was vermutlich allein schon damit zu tun hatte, dass sie ohne das geringste Geräusch zu verursachen vor seinen Augen aufgetaucht war. Sie hatte es geschafft sich mühelos und noch dazu vollkommen unbeabsichtigt an ihn heran zu schleichen, und Harry konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass sich ihm der Vergleich zu einem Raubtier aufdrängte. Sie war wie alle ihrer Art eine perfektionierte Jägerin, und nur ihr menschliches Aussehen und ihre Schönheit täuschten über diese so offensichtliche Tatsache hinweg.

Dennoch war es nicht ausschließlich das unheimliche Gefühl, das Harry in ihrer Gegenwart empfand, dass ihn dazu veranlasste vorsichtig zu sein. Vielmehr beschlich ihn seit sie den Fuchsbau verlassen hatten eine seltsame Ahnung, dass er im Begriff war einen Fehler zu machen, indem er ihr vertraute. Er wusste, dass sie ihn nicht angreifen würde, aber er hatte Angst, dass sie ihn verraten könnte.

Minerva hatte ihm erzählt, dass Anastasia Gray seit über drei Jahrhunderten keinen Menschen mehr gebissen hatte, und ihre hohe Achtung vor dem Leben und ihre Moralvorstellungen waren es, die sie von anderen Vampiren unterschieden. Sie nahm seit Jahren ein Serum, das ihren Körper veränderte, und ihr erlaubte auch ohne Blut zu trinken zu existieren. Sie hatte ihm allerdings nicht erzählt welche Gründe Anastasia gehabt hatte ihr Dasein als Vampir praktisch aufzugeben, und obwohl er dankbar für die Tatsache war, dass sie es getan hatte, machte es ihn auch ein wenig stutzig. Er hatte in Hogwarts viel über Vampire gelernt, und eines davon war gewesen, dass Vampire besonders stolze und ehrenhafte Geschöpfe waren, die ihre Natur niemals verleugnen würden. Doch irgendetwas schien Anastasia Gray dazu gebracht zu haben genau das zu tun.

„Du hast mich erschreckt", meinte Harry etwas flach, nachdem Anastasia nichts weiter tat, als unbeweglich wie eine Statue im Türrahmen zu stehen.

Harrys Worte zauberten ein feines Lächeln auf Anastasias Lippen, und sie kam mit geschmeidigen Bewegungen auf ihn zu. Dabei hinterließen ihre nackten Füße auf dem Holzboden wie zuvor nicht das geringste Geräusch. Ihre tintenschwarzen, gewellten Haare wippten ihr offen um die Schultern, als hätten sie ein Eigenleben, und umrahmten ihr atemberaubend schönes Gesicht wie eine schwarze Wolke. Sie war wahrscheinlich auch gerade erst aufgestanden, denn das hauchdünne, weiße Spitzennachthemd, das sie trug, gab mehr von ihrem perfekten Körper preis, als es verdeckte.

„Das war nicht meine Absicht."

Im fahlen Mondlicht, das durch die Fenster fiel, sah der Junge mit seinen zerzausten schwarzen Haaren hagerer aus, als er ihr bei der Hochzeit vorgekommen war. Das verwaschene blaue T-Shirt und die Hose, die er als Schlafgewand trug, waren ihm etwas zu große, und vom schlafen zerknittern, was diesen Effekt vielleicht sogar noch etwas verstärkte. Die blitzförmige Narbe wurde von seinen Haaren verdeckt, aber selbst wenn das nicht der Fall gewesen wäre, hätten ohnehin seine grünen Augen Anastasias Aufmerksamkeit auf sich gezogen. Sie sah die Besorgnis in ihnen und das Mistrauen, das er ihr entgegen brachte, und sie konnte es ihm nicht einmal verdenken. Sie wusste was sie war, und wie sie auf die Menschen wirkte. Es war eine natürliche Reaktion, dass die Menschen Angst vor Vampiren zeigten, oder zumindest eine unerklärliche Abneigung und Mistrauen gegen sie hegten. Schließlich hat jedes Beutetier Angst vor seinem Jäger.

Anastasia hoffte jedoch, dass es nicht allzu lange dauern würde, bis Harry seine Antipathie gegen sie verlor, falls er das denn konnte. Es gab durchaus Menschen denen das nie gelang. Aber ohne wenigstens ein klein wenig Vertrauen, würde sie ihm nicht helfen können.

Der Vampir setzte sich auf einen der Hocker, die vor der Bar standen, wobei das sowieso schon viel zu kurze Nachthemd noch ein Stück weiter ihre porzellanfarbenen Schenkel hinauf rutschte. Harry konnte nicht umhin es zu bemerken, aber es reizte ihn nicht, wie es vielleicht einen anderen Mann gereizt hätte. Seiner Meinung nach war Anastasia zwar überirdisch schön, aber ihre Gesichtszüge waren zu fein, zu elegant, sie war zu dünn, zu perfekt, Ginny dagegen… Harry stoppte den Gedanken, bevor er sich weiter entwickeln konnte - in welche Richtung auch immer.

„Setz dich zu mir", forderte Anastasia mit einem Kopfnicken zu dem Hocker neben ihr, und Harry setzte sich nach kurzem Zögern darauf.

„Ich weiß, dass du mir nicht vertraust, aber ich bitte dich es zu versuchen. Vertrauen muss man sich verdienen, das ist mir durchaus klar, aber wir haben unter Umstände nicht so viel Zeit."

„Du stellst dir das sehr einfach vor", bemerkte Harry bitter, ohne Anastasia dabei anzusehen. Er wusste wem er vertrauen konnte, und hatte sich vorgenommen diesen Kreis nicht mehr zu erweitern.

„Komisch, das sagen die Leute häufig zu mir", sinnierte Anastasia amüsiert, doch sie schien davon keineswegs überrascht.

„Ich weiß nichts über dich, wie kann ich dir da vertrauen?"

„Ich bin ein Vampir, sag es ruhig", meinte Anastasia leichthin, ohne dass das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht erstarb, aber Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Das ist es nicht."

„Ach ja?", fragte Anastasia mit milder Verwunderung. Sie hatte den Ausdruck in seinen Augen gesehen, als er sie unvermittelt im Türrahmen hatte stehen sehen, und sie kannte diesen Ausdruck sehr gut.

„Nein", behauptete Harry und drehte den Kopf, um Anastasia ins Gesicht sehen zu können. Ihre blauen Augen leuchteten fast in der Dunkelheit, und die nach oben gezogenen, schön geschwungenen Brauen machten deutlich, dass sie ihm nicht glaubte. Er würde sich daran gewöhnen müssen, dass sie ein Vampir war, aber er misstraute ihr nicht aus diesem Grund.

„Das glaube ich dir nicht", sagte Anastasia trocken. „Womit verdiene ich diese Absolution in deinen Augen?"

Harry sah sie forschend an und glaubte so etwas wie Bitterkeit über ihre feinen Züge huschen zu sehen. Sie wollte keine Absolution, weil sie sie selbst nicht in der Lage war sich zu verzeihen was sie war.

„Du hast nicht darum gebeten gebissen zu werden", sagte er. Er wusste selbst nicht warum er von seinen Worten derart überzeugt war, er wusste nur, dass es so war. Und dass er in gewisser Weise Mitleid mit ihr hatte.

Anastasia belächelte innerlich seine Versuche eine Rechtfertigung zu finden, und gleichzeitig wusste sie, dass es keine gab, die ihre Taten rechtfertigen konnte. Sie hatte das vor langer Zeit eingesehen.

„Nein, das habe ich nicht. Aber ich habe Verbrechen begangen, und ich habe Menschen das Leben genommen, und dafür kann es keine Absolution geben."

Harry antwortete nicht, denn er wusste, dass sie in dieser Hinsicht Recht hatte

„Merk dir eines Harry, man hat immer eine Wahl. Auch wir Vampire haben sie. Es ist vollkommen ausreichend von dem Blut von Tieren zu leben, aber trotzdem haben nur sehr wenige Vampire diesen Weg gewählt. Auch das Gesetz des Ministerium, das 1611 erlassen wurde, und es uns Vampiren verbietet Menschen zu töten, hat daran nichts geändert."

Harry antwortete nicht, und Anastasia fuhr ungerührt fort.

„Das Gesetzt des Ministeriums spricht mich in dieser Hinsicht frei, weil ich diese Verbrechen vor dem Erlass begangen habe, aber ich selbst kann das nicht. Jeder einzelne von uns weiß was er ist. Wir sind Ausgeburten der Hölle, Verdammte, aber genau deshalb sehen die meisten keinen Sinn darin sich gegen unsere Natur zu wehren", schloss Anastasia leise.

Harry hörte ihre Worte, und der Ton in ihrer Stimme ließ ihn mühelos erkennen, dass Anastasia tatsächlich anders war, denn sie empfand Reue. Einen Mord zu begehen war ein schreckliches Verbrechen, aber diese Verbrechen waren dreihundert Jahre her. Sie lebte mit dieser Schuld seit drei Menschenleben, und sie hatte sich für ein anderes Leben entschieden, weil sie keine Mörderin sein wollte. Harry war der Meinung, dass man das anerkennen sollte, und er fragte sich, warum diese Reue in den Augen von Mrs. Weasley oder Professor McGonagall anscheinend nichts wert war.

„Das ist der Grund warum niemand etwas mit dir zu tun haben will?"

„Ja, so einfach ist das", sagte Anastasia unbekümmert und mit einen Lächeln auf den Lippen. „Wir sind Vampire, dunkle Geschöpfe, Halbblüter, wir leben am Rande der Gesellschaft unter den feindseligen Blicken aller Hexen und Zauberer, die uns unseren Platz niemals vergessen lassen."

„Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass diese Abneigung lediglich daher kommt, schließlich hast du dich für einen anderen Weg entschieden. Remus Lupin ist ein Werwolf, und alle Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix' mögen und schätzen ihn."

Anastasia sah dem jungen Mann vor sich an, dass er von seinen Worten überzeugt war, und sie bewunderte seine Haltung. Er verurteilte sie zwar für ihre Taten, aber nicht dafür, dass sie ein Vampir war. Es gab nicht viele Menschen, die bereit waren ihre Vorurteile gegenüber einem dunklen Geschöpf zu vergessen. Und sie begann zu verstehen warum Albus so große Stücke auf den Jungen gehalten hatte. Er war dem alten Zauberer gar nicht unähnlich, und es war zweifellos diese Toleranz und Güte, und nicht die Reporter des Tagespropheten, die ihn zum Auserwählten machten. Trotzdem vergaß er etwas.

„Zwischen Remus Lupin und mir gibt es zwei entscheidende Unterschiede. Er ist er nur ein Mal im Monat ein Werwolf, ich dagegen bin jeden Tag ein Vampir", erklärte Anastasia, aber das war nicht der eigentliche Grund. Zumindest nicht unter den Mitgliedern des Ordens.

„Und hatte er nicht wie ich das Pech vor langem zur falschen Zeit am falschen Ort gewesen zu sein", fügte sie mit einem wehmütigen Ton in ihrer Stimme hinzu.

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte Harry misstrauisch, und er war sich gleichzeitig sicher, endlich den Kern des ganzen erreicht zu haben.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte, aber ich glaube es ist das Beste, wenn ich sie dir erzähle, ob dir nun gefallen wird was du hören wirst oder nicht."

Harry wartete, und er sah Anastasia an, dass sie noch einen Moment zögerte, doch dann holte sie tief Luft und begann zu erzählen.

„Du weißt sicher, dass es 1476 das Ministerium noch nicht gab. Damals regierte noch der Magische Rat - jedenfalls wenn man das bisschen Einfluss, das der Rat auf die damaligen Hexen und Zauberer hatte, überhaupt regieren nennen kann. Es war wie es immer ist, einige mächtige Männer haben die Kontrolle und ziehen die Fäden wie es ihnen beliebt. Mein Vater war einer dieser Männer. Er war damals ein Verfechter von schärferen Gesetzten im Bezug auf Vampire und vor allem der sofortigen Todesstrafe durch die Sonne bei der Ergreifung eines Vampirs. Damit hat er sich bei den Vampiren keine Freunde gemacht", erzählte Anastasia und Harry konnte sich das lebhaft vorstellen.

Anastasia senkte ihren Blick, und sah stattdessen auf die Rillen im Holz der polierten Holzplatte, die ihm Mondlicht glänzte.

„Sie apparierten eines Abends in dieses Haus, fünf oder sechs Zauberer und darunter mindestens zwei abtrünnige Vampire. Sie töteten meine Mutter und meine beiden älteren Schwestern, ließen aber meinen Vater am Leben. Einer der Vampire hatte wohl einen Sinn für Ironie, denn er fand es amüsant ein kleines Mädchen zu beißen und am Leben zu lassen. Du musst wissen es gilt unter Vampiren als Todsünde ein Kind, das noch nicht sein zwölftes Lebensjahr vollendet hat, zu verwandeln. Solch ein Kind altert innerhalb weniger Sekunden auf ein körperliches, aber eben nicht geistiges Alter von etwa zwölf Jahren. Ich war damals sechs Jahre alt. Meinem Wissen nach bin ich das einzige dieser Kinder, das die Verwandlung in einen Vampir je überlebt hat."

Harry hörte zu, aber er wusste nicht ob dieser Unterton in ihrer Stimme Stolz war, oder eher Bitterkeit.

„Du weißt sicher, dass Vampire nicht altern."

Harry nickte, das hatte er in Hogwarts in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste gelernt, und im selben Moment fiel ihm der Fehler auf. Anastasia war in fünf Jahrhunderten gealtert, denn sie sah nicht aus wie eine Zwölfjährige. Doch bevor er sie danach fragen konnte, beantwortete sie in ihrem nächsten Satz genau diese Frage.

„Das stimmt nicht. Gebissene Vampire altern nicht, das ist wahr, aber so wie Menschen es als Gewinn ansehen nicht zu altern, so sehen es die Vampire als Fluch. Es ist das Privileg geborener Vampire und auch das zu früh gebissener Kinder zu altern, jedoch um ein Vielfaches langsamer als ein Mensch. Etwa ein Jahr in einem Jahrhundert."

„Warum ist darüber nichts bekannt?", wollte Harry verwundert wissen. Im Unterricht hatte er davon jedenfalls nichts gehört, und er war sich sicher, dass er es nicht einfach nur nicht gehört hatte, sondern dass es nicht erwähnt worden war.

„Weil die Menschen nicht alles wissen müssen", antwortete Anastasia mit einem Grinsen. „Und weil es nur sehr selten vorkommt. Wie schon gesagt, ich bin einmalig, und im letzten Jahrtausend wurde nur ein Vampir geboren", gab Anastasia zu bedenken, bevor sie weiter erzählte.

„Meinem Vater waren seine politischen Ziele wichtiger als ich, und wenn er es übers Herz gebracht hätte, dann hätte er mich noch am selben Abend getötet. Aber dazu war er nicht in der Lage, und so versteckte er mich, damit nichts von all dem jemals an die Öffentlichkeit drang - was auch tatsächlich nie passiert ist. Ein guter Freund meines Vaters war damals Schulleiter von Hogwarts. Mein Vater vertraute sich ihm an, und zuerst wollte er mich töten, aber als sein Sohn Andrew, der damals Lehrer für Verteidigung war, mich zu Gesicht bekam, hatte er Mitleid. Er wollte versuchen ob es möglich wäre einen Vampir zu zähmen, und so sperrte man mich über ein Jahr lang in den Kerkern von Hogwarts ein. Es war schwer, aber Andrew war nett zu mir, und mit der Zeit lernte ich meinen Durst zu kontrollieren. Wäre mir das nicht gelungen, hätten sie mich vermutlich getötet. Ich leistete einen Schwur, gebunden an die magischen Kräfte der Schule, niemals einen Menschen innerhalb dieser Mauern zu beißen, und würde ich ihn je brechen, wäre ich tot. Danach ging ich in Hogwarts sieben Jahre lang unter einem anderen Namen - Marie Anne Carew - zu Schule. Ich war immer darauf bedacht niemandem zu nahe zu kommen, und mich zu verhalten wie ein Mensch, vor allem, da selbst die Lehrer nicht über mich Bescheid wussten. Sie hätten mich sofort getötet. Es war auch kaum zu übersehen, dass ich in sieben Jahren keinen Tag gealtert war, aber ich schaffte es irgendwie unerkannt zu bleiben. Ich glaube ich muss nicht erwähnen, dass ich nach Slytherin kam", meinte Anastasia mit einem Schmunzeln, doch als sie aufsah begegnete sie Harrys starrem Gesichtsausdruck.

Er hatte Anastasia mit wachsendem Entsetzen zugehört. Er konnte diese Art von Vorsichtsmaßnahmen durchaus verstehen, aber wollte sie nicht vorstellen wie es für ein

sechsjähriges Mädchen gewesen sein musste, immer mit der Angst zu leben, bei einem Fehler ihr Leben zu verlieren.

Anastasia beachtete ihn nicht, sondern erzählte weiter.

„Meinen Vater habe ich nie wieder gesehen. Er wurde ermordet, als ich in die dritte Klasse kam. Da er seine Einstellung nicht geändert hatte, und ich nicht auffindbar war, um mich als Druckmittel einzusetzen, haben seine Gegner ihn kurzerhand aus dem Weg geräumt. Nach meinen Abschluss begegnete ich durch Zufall einem Vampir namens Viktor Powell. Er wurde mein Mentor und später mein Geliebter. Er nahm mich als seine Schülerin an und ich lernte was es bedeutete ein Vampir zu sein. Ich lebte nach ihren Gesetzen und Idealen, aber ich bemerkte schnell, dass ich zu menschlich geworden war, um das wirklich zu können.

Aber ich sollte auf den Punkt kommen. Vier Jahrhunderte später war Albus bereits Lehrer, und unsere gemeinsame Zeit war längst Vergangenheit. Ich lernte ihn damals als siebzehnjährigen Schüler der Abschlussklasse kennen, als ich aushilfsweise für ein paar Woche in Hogwarts unterrichtet habe, und wir fanden Gefallen aneinander - mehr als einem Schüler und seiner Lehrerin erlaubt war. Ein paar Jahre später trafen wir uns unter etwas ungünstigen Umständen wieder, aber die einstige Faszination und Leidenschaft hatte es nicht mehr gegeben. Stattdessen entwickelte sich eine tiefe Freundschaft. Wie auch immer, Jahrzehnte später fragte er mich, ob ich nicht Lust hätte noch einmal nach Hogwarts zu kommen, als Schülerin. Er wollte, dass ich für ihn ein Auge auf jemanden werfe. Direktor Dippet hatte nichts dagegen einzuwenden, und so kam ich Albus' Bitte nach. Ich besuchte dort noch einmal die letzten drei Klassen und lernte noch an meinem ersten Tag dort den Jungen kennen, den ich im Auge behalten sollte. Sein Name war Tom Riddle."

„Du warst mit Voldemort auf der Schule?", fragte Harry entsetzt und starrte Anastasia an.

„Ja, und in dieser Zeit habe ich einige Dinge getan auf die ich - bei Merlin - nicht stolz bin. Aber lass mich dir von damals erzählen, bevor du dir deine eigene Vorstellung davon machst", fügte Anastasia hinzu, als sie sah, wie bereits die unterschiedlichsten Szenarien vor Harrys Augen Gestalt annahmen.

„Tom war schon immer ein Einzelgänger gewesen, und das war er auch in Hogwarts. Er versuchte sich dort ganz auf das Studium der vor allem schwarzen Magie zu konzentrieren. Wie du dir vielleicht denken kannst, fand er großen Gefallen daran, andere zu quälen wenn er es wollte, aber er wagte es anfangs nicht das unter Albus' Nase zu tun. Das änderte sich jedoch, und bald machten unheimliche Gerüchte die Runde. Man konnte ihm allerdings nie etwas nachweisen. Er wurde von allen als seltsamer Sonderling angesehen, der aber mit seiner Umwelt genauso wenig zu tun haben wollte, wie sie mit ihm, und als ich nach Hogwarts kam, wurde ich vor ihm gewarnt. Er war allerdings sehr begabt und er verfügte zumindest über ein gewisses Maß an Höflichkeit, was ihn schnell zum Liebling der Lehrer gemacht hatte. Ich weiß, dass Albus dir einige Erinnerungen im Denkarium gezeigt hat, unter anderem auch eine mit einer alten Dame, Hepzibah Smith, der er den Becher von Helga Hufflepuff und das Medaillon gestohlen hat, erinnerst du dich?"

Harry nickte, hatte aber keine Ahnung wohin das hier führen sollte.

„Die alte Hexe war ganz begeistert von ihm, und Tom machte ihr ein Kompliment nach dem anderen, obwohl er nichts als Verachtung für sie empfand. Diesen geheuchelten, aber unwiderstehlichen Charme hat er sich von jemand anderem abgeschaut. Und zwar von seinem Freund Arion."

Harry sah Anastasia erstaunt an. „Aber Dumbledore hat mir gesagt, Voldemort hätte keine Freunde gehabt, und er hätte auch nie welche gewollt."

Anastasia nickte. „Das ist richtig, und ich hätte Arion wohl nicht als Toms Freund bezeichnen sollen, denn er war nicht das, was du unter einem Freund verstehen würdest. Die beiden waren sich sehr ähnlich, bis auf die Tatsache, dass Arion sich besser in der Gewalt hatte. Er war immer der Unscheinbare und hielt sich im Hintergrund. Außerdem war er reinblütig und Tom in gewisser Weise ein Vorbild. Er lernte von ihm wie man Leute manipulierte, und auf seine Seite zog, und da Tom sehr gutaussehend war, machte ihn das sehr schnell zum beliebtesten Jungen in Hogwarts. Ich hatte damals eine Freundin, ihr Name war Dorothy. Sie war schlank, blond und wunderschön, aber nicht besonders Intelligent, und am Ende der fünften Klasse begann sie wie viele Mädchen für Tom Riddle zu schwärmen. Sie wollte ihn fragen, ob er sie zum Weihnachtsball begleiten wollte, aber bevor sie dazu kam, fragte Arion sie. Tom fragte mich. Er hatte herausgefunden wer ich wirklich war, und ich faszinierte ihn. Ich wiederum hatte schon immer eine Schwäche dafür gehabt mit dem Feuer zu spielen, und er erinnerte mich an Jemanden, den ich vor langer Zeit gekannt hatte."

Anastasia hielt einen Moment inne, und unmerkliche Schatten glitten über ihr Gesicht. Er hatte sie an Viktor erinnert, in seinem Wesen, seinem Aussehen, einfach in allem. Harry bemerkte ihren Blick nicht, er war zu sehr mit dem beschäftig, was er gerade gehört hatte.

„Doch er ließ weder mich noch irgendjemanden sonst wirklich an sich heran, und so konnte ich Albus nicht viel über ihn erzählen. Der einzige Mensch, der ihm wohl jemals etwas bedeutet hat, war Arion. Dorothy wurde mit der Zeit eifersüchtig auf mich, und als ich mich von Tom abwendete, weil ich vermutete, dass er es war, der die Kammer des Schreckens geöffnet hatte, nahm Dorothy den Platz an seiner Seite ein. Sie hat ihn vergöttert und er hat es ihr gedankt, indem er sie kurz nach unserer Zeit in Hogwarts umgebracht hat. Man hat ihn mit dem Mord nicht in Verbindung bringen können, aber sie musste ihm wohl lästig geworden sein. Arion wandte sich erst Jahre später von ihm ab. Er war immer fasziniert von Toms Idee gewesen eines Tages der mächtigste Zauberer aller Zeiten zu werden, und er schreckte auch nicht davor zurück über ein paar Leichen zu gehen. Doch als sich diese Leichenberge häuften, und Tom immer mehr dem Wahnsinn verfiel, kehrte auch er ihm den Rücken. Aber wir haben nie offen etwas unternommen, so wie Albus nachdem er seinen Fehler erkannt hatte, obwohl wir Voldemort vielleicht hätten aufhalten können", schloss Anastasia leise.

Harry schwieg einen Moment lang. Er konnte kaum glauben was er gehört hatte, und mit einem Schlag konnte er verstehen, warum niemand Anastasia vertraute, und warum man sie sogar hasste. Es war zu einem Teil ihre Schuld, dass Voldemort so gefährlich geworden war. Sie hätte an Dumbledores Seite kämpfen können, und vermutlich hätte sie die Macht gehabt Voldemort aufzuhalten. Sie war verantwortlich für jedes Leben, das Voldemort über die Jahre auf dem Gewissen hatte, und sie war auch mit Schuld am Tod seiner Eltern. Hätte sie gehandelt, wären sie vielleicht noch am Leben, und Harry wäre jetzt nicht der Auserwählte und gezwungen Voldemort zu vernichten. Andererseits wusste Harry nicht, was Anastasia tatsächlich hätte tun können, wenn er länger darüber nachdachte. Sie mochte ein Vampir sein, aber deswegen hätte sie Voldemort nicht einfach gegenübertreten, und ihn umbringen können, was mit den Horkruxen ohnehin nicht möglich gewesen wäre.

„Ich weiß, dass du wütend auf mich bist, und dass du mir das wie alle anderen auch nicht verzeihen kannst, aber glaube mir, wenn es in meiner Macht stehen würde es zu ändern - bei Merlin - ich würde es ohne zu zögern tun."

Es stimmte, Harry war wütend auf sie, und er würde ihr das genauso wie alle anderen wohl niemals verzeihen können, aber er wusste leider auch, dass das nicht so einfach war. Auch er hatte Fehler gemacht, die Menschenleben gekostet hatten. Aber es stand immer in jemandes Macht einen Fehler einzusehen, und aus ihm zu lernen, und auch wenn man den Fehler selbst niemals ungeschehen machen konnte, so konnte man doch versuchen den verursachten Schaden und das Leid, das daraus entstanden war, zu lindern.

Es war Harry jedoch gleichgültig, ob Anastasia wirklich die Absicht hatte zu helfen, um die Hexen und Zauberer in diesem Land vor ihrem Untergang zu bewahren, oder ob sie ihm nur half Voldemort zu vernichten, um ihr Gewissen endlich zum Schweigen zu bringen. Dennoch es war auf jeden Fall besser zu wissen von was der Vampir angetrieben wurde.

„Warum hilfst du mir tatsächlich?", fragte Harry. Ihm war mittlerweile klar, dass Anastasia Gray nichts tat, ohne dass es sich nicht für sie rentierte, und obwohl er sich sicher war, dass sie es ihm nicht sagen würde, hatte er eine gewisse Ahnung, dass es hier um mehr ging, als nur darum ihre Schuld gegenüber Dumbledore zu begleichen.

„Ich bin zu einem erheblichen Teil schuld daran, dass Voldemort so große Macht erlangen und so viel Schrecken verbreiten konnte. Ich und Arion hätte ihn vielleicht töten können, aber wir haben es nicht versucht, und jetzt ist es an dir all dem ein Ende zu setzen. Ich werde dir helfen Voldemort zu töten und wenn es sein muss, dann töte ich ihn dieses Mal selbst, daran solltest du nicht zweifeln", sagte Anastasia mit fester Stimme und ihre hellen, blauen Augen funkelten entschlossen in der Dunkelheit des Esszimmers.

Anastasia hatte ihm nicht die ganze Wahrheit gesagt, aber das hatte sie zu diesem Zeitpunkt auch nicht vor. Severus hatte Albus ermordet, in diesem Glauben war Voldemort, und im Moment wäre es zu gefährlich Harry die Wahrheit über seinen ehemaligen Lehrer zu sagen. Außerdem würde er ihr, wie alle anderen auch, nicht glauben.

Eine ganze Weile saßen die beiden einfach nur still nebeneinander, und jeder hing seinen Gedanken nach. Anastasia spielte geistesabwesend mit einer schwarzen Locke, die sie sich immer wieder um den Finger wickelte, und dann wieder nach unten springen ließ. Sie war schon oft stundenlang einfach nur so in der Dunkelheit gesessen, und hatte der Stille im Haus gelauscht, die manchmal mehr erzählen konnte, als der klügste Philosoph. Man sah danach viele Dinge in einem anderen Licht, oder vielmehr in einer anderen Grauschattierung.

Harry starrte auf die Flaschen, die hinter der Bar aufgestellt waren, und beobachtete wie sich das Mondlicht in dem runden Glas spiegelte. Er hatte keine Ahnung wie es jetzt weiter gehen würde, und die Stille machte ihm bewusst, dass sein Leben in Anastasias Händen lag, und das beunruhigte ihn. Doch immerhin war es besser, als der Zustand in dem er sich zuvor befunden hatte.

„Vielleicht wäre es das Beste wenn du wieder ins Bett gehst und noch etwas schläfst. Wir reden morgen weiter", schlug Anastasia nach einiger Zeit vor, nachdem sie Harry dabei beobachtet hatte, wie er herzhaft gähnte.

Harry jedoch schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, ist schon in Ordnung. Ich kann ohnehin nicht mehr schlafen."

„Wenn du etwas brauchst, zögere nicht danach zu fragen", bot ihm Anastasia sofort an, „die Hauselfen werden es dir bringen."

„Das ist es nicht", entgegnete Harry, „das Zimmer ist vollkommen in Ordnung."

Und das war es wirklich. Das große Himmelbett mit den teuren, gewobenen Decken war so ziemlich das bequemste Bett in dem er je geschlafen hatte, aber das vertrieb seine Albträume leider auch nicht.

„Was ist es dann?"

„Ich habe Albträume", antwortete Harry und strich sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare.

„Nun, du kannst doch Okklumentik, es sollte…", begann Anastasia, doch als ihr klar wurde, dass er in diesem Fall keine Albträume hätte haben sollen, beschlich sie eine böse Ahnung.

„Du kannst keine Okklumentik", stellte Anastasia vorsichtig fest, und als Harry dann tatsächlich den Kopf schüttelte und ein Nein murmelte, fiel Anastasia aus allen Wolken.

Das hatte sie nicht erwartet. Sie war zu keinem Zeitpunkt davon ausgegangen, dass Albus dem Jungen nicht beigebracht haben könnte seine Gedanken zu verteidigen. Aufgrund der Verbindung zwischen Harry und dem Dunklen Lord musste er seine Gedanken schützen können. Und nicht nur deswegen, Voldemort war der beste Legilimentor dieses Jahrhunderts, und selbst Albus hatten nur mit Mühe gegen ihn bestanden. Ohne Okklumentik hatte Harry nicht den Hauch einer Chance. Die Zehntelsekunde, die er brauchte, um an seinen Fluch zu denken, reichte Voldemort bereits aus, um auszuweichen und Harry zu töten.

Harry hob den Kopf und sah sie an, doch er wandte sich unter ihrem stechenden Blick augenblicklich wieder ab. Ihre blauen Augen schienen ihn schlichtweg auseinander zu nehmen, und selbst, als er sie nicht mehr direkt ansah, spürte er ihren Blick immer noch auf sich. Er wollte gerade antworten, und sich vor Anastasia zu rechtfertigen, aber als ihm klar wurde, welche Personen in dieser Rechtfertigung vorkommen würden, klappte er den Mund wieder zu. An keine dieser Personen wollte er im Moment denken, und keinen dieser Namen wollte er im Moment aussprechen. Deswegen schüttelte er nur den Kopf.

„Dann wird das das Erste sein, was du lernen wirst", entgegnete Anastasia. „Ohne Okklumentik bist du Voldemort schutzlos ausgeliefert."

Das hatte Harry auch gewusst - leider. Doch die Aussicht das ganze Martyrium noch einmal zu durchlaufen, und das unter den strengen Augen dieses Vampirs, machte ihm Angst. Er erinnerte sich immer noch daran, wie schmerzhaft es gewesen war, Snape in seinem Kopf zu haben, und irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass Anastasia nicht weniger zimperlich sein würde.

„Ich weiß von der Verbindung, die du zu Voldemort hast. Auch wenn er im Moment von sich aus diese Verbindung blockiert, er wird sie eines Tages wieder nutzen. Vielleicht hat er das auch bereits getan und weiß, dass Albus auf der Suche nach den Horkruxen war, doch davon gehe ich nicht aus", vermutete Anastasia, aber sicher konnte sie sich nun nicht mehr sein.

Harry lachte bitter auf. „Um das zu erfahren braucht er mich nicht. Das wird ihm Snape mit Sicherheit schon längst erzählt haben."

Anastasia entging keinesfalls, dass Harry Severus' Namen ausspuckte, als hätte er einen bitteren Beigeschmack, und sie konnte es ihm nicht einmal verübeln. Severus hatte Albus ermordet, auch sie würde ihm das vermutlich niemals ganz verzeihen können, obwohl sie die Wahrheit kannte. Doch das sagte ihr auch, dass ihre Entscheidung Harry im Ungewissen zu lassen richtig gewesen war, schon allein deswegen, weil er nicht in der Lage war diese Wahrheit vor Voldemort zu schützen. Dennoch bestand nicht die Gefahr, dass Voldemort bereits wusste, dass nicht mehr alle seine Horkruxe intakt waren, und wenn Anastasia nicht in der Lage war Harry die Wahrheit zu erzählen, dann musste sie ihm das auf andere Weise versichern.

„Das bezweifle ich, denn ich bin mir sicher, dass Albus Snape nichts von den Horkruxen erzählt hat", antwortete Anastasia, und Harry drehte überrascht den Kopf.

Er war sich bis jetzt sicher gewesen, dass Dumbledore Snape genug vertraut hatte, um ihm auch dieses Geheimnis anzuvertrauen, aber nun fiel ihm wieder ein, dass Dumbledore immer gesagt hatte, dass er dieses Wissen nur mit ihm geteilt hatte. Bevor er jedoch weiter darüber nachdenken konnte, war Anastasia von ihrem Hocker hinunter gerutschte, und ihre nackten Füße landeten geräuschlos auf dem Holzboden.

„Dann komm. Wenn du ohnehin nicht mehr schlafen kannst, sollten wir die Zeit nutzen. Wir werden noch heute damit beginnen dir beizubringen, wie du deine Gedanken verschließen kannst", sagte sie, und sah Harry mit ihren hellen Augen auffordern an.

Dann drehte sich Anastasia um, und ging in Richtung Tür. Ihre Haare wippten bei jedem Schritt um ihre Schultern, bis die Dunkelheit sie langsam verschluckte.

Harry zögerte. Er wollte Anastasia nicht folgen, und bei dem Gedanken daran, wie der Vampir mit unbarmherziger Akribie versuchen würde in seinen Geist einzudringen, lief ihm ein eiskalter Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Er wusste zwar, wie wichtig es war, Okklumentik zu beherrschen, aber alles in ihm wehrte sich dagegen, das noch einmal über sich ergehen zu lassen.

„Nun komm schon", ertönte Anastasias Stimme aus ein paar Korridoren Entfernung, und machte Harry bewusst, dass er im Grunde keine Wahl hatte. Er musste Okklumentik lernen, und die Frage nach dem Wollen stellte sich ihm hier nicht. Außerdem war Anastasia wohl die einzige, die es ihm nach Dumbledores Tod noch beibringen konnte.

Widerwillig und mit einem flauen Gefühl im Magen, rutschte Harry von dem Barhocker hinunter und folgte Anastasia.

Kurz darauf stand er vor einer dunklen Holztür, die Anastasia in ihrem dünnen Nachthemd für ihn offen hielt. Sie lehnte entspannt auf einem Fuß, den anderen darüber gestellt, aber Harry rührte sich nicht. Ihm war kalt, seine Handflächen waren feucht und die Tatsache, dass er nicht wusste was Anastasia mit ihm vorhatte, machte das nicht besser. Er war Anastasia wortlos durch die düsteren Gänge gefolgt, und mit jedem Schritt, den er der Ungewissheit entgegen ging, war seine Nervosität gestiegen.

„Geh hinein", wies Anastasia ihn an, aber Harry rührte sich nach vor nicht von der Stelle.

Er konnte den Raum vor dem sie standen nicht einsehen. Im Inneren war es stockdunkle und schier alles ihn ihm wehrte sich dagegen Anastasias Aufforderung zu folgen.

Anastasia musste Harry nicht einmal ins Gesicht sehen, um zu wissen, dass er unter keinen Umständen diesen Raum betreten würde. Auch wenn ihre Sinne verkrüppelt waren, hatte sie riechen können, dass er Angst hatte.

„Harry, sieh mich an", bat Anastasia, und Harry hob ruckartig seinen Kopf. In seinen grünen Augen standen Angst und Argwohn, und Anastasia konnte sich durchaus vorstellen warum der Junge so reagierte. Es gab verschiedene Methoden jemandem die Kunst der Okklumentik beizubringen. Führende Experten auf diesem Gebiet waren sich noch nicht einig welche davon die Effektivste war.

Okklumentik ist die Fertigkeit seinen Geist mit Hilfe magischer Kräfte vor Eindringlingen zu schützen. Es ist vielmehr Kunst als Zauberei und die meisten Zauberer erlernen es nie, da ihnen die notwendige Kontrolle über ihre magischen Kräfte fehlt. Diese Form der Magie ist viel komplexer als ein geradliniger Gedächtniszauber, und auch dementsprechend schwieriger. Jeder Geist ist anders, und man kann ihn wie eine Stimme sofort einem Menschen zu ordnen. Manche Zauberer vertraten die Meinung, es wäre das Beste, es langsam zu erlernen, und die Legilimentik zuerst sanft und einfühlsam einzusetzen, bis der Lehrling von selbst einen Schutz gegen sie aufbaute. Andere wiederum waren der Ansicht, dass es das Effektivste war einen Neuling ins kalte Wasser zu werfen, und seinen Geist so lange zu überfallen, bis er lernte sich dagegen zu verschließen. Anastasia konnte diese Behandlung nicht gutheißen, denn sie kam einer Vergewaltigung gleich. Der Geist eines Menschen war sein letzter Zufluchtsort, und den sollte man nicht leichtfertig betreten.

Anastasia glaubte jedoch den Kundigen noch einen Schritt voraus zu sein, denn sie hatte die Erfahrung gemacht, dass die tägliche Meditation in Tibet ihr geholfen hatte, ihren Geist zu stärken und ihre Okklumentik erheblich zu verbessern.

„Ich habe nicht vor brutal in deinen Geist einzudringen. Ich werde dir keine Schmerzen zufügen. Vertrau mir - versuche es zumindest."

Harry wusste nicht warum, aber er glaubte ihr. Trotzdem ließ sich das ungute Gefühl in seiner Magengegend blieb nicht vertreiben.

„Aber ich habe keinen Zauberstab", bemerkte er sich, doch Anastasia lächelte nur milde.

„Du brauchst ihn auch nicht. Ich habe auch keinen", sagte sie und machte eine Handbewegung, die Harry bedeutete den Raum zu betreten.

Harry fühlte sich zwar immer noch nicht besonders wohl, aber irgendwie war er sich sicher, dass Anastasia tatsächlich nicht die Absicht hatte ihm Schmerzen zuzufügen. Vermutlich war es nun an der Zeit, dass es ihr das erste Mal ein wenig Vertrauen entgegen brachte. Er atmete noch ein Mal tief durch, dann betrat er den schwarzen Raum.

Sofort als Harry seinen Fuß über die Schwelle gesetzt hatte, entflammten drei kleine Öllampen an je einer Wand des quadratisch Raumes, und tauchten den kleinen Raum in ein schummriges Licht. Der Raum war bis auf neun blaue Kissen, die in der Mitte ein Quadrat bildeten, völlig kahl und wie der Fußboden waren auch die Wände aus dunklem, glattem Holz.

„Setz dich in die Mitte der Kissen", ordnete Anastasia an, und Harry gehorchte mit einem knappen Nicken. Die helle Stimme des Vampirs hallte an den kahlen Wänden wider, und als Harry sich im Schneidersitz auf die Kissen setzte, gingen die Öllampen langsam wieder aus.

„Schließ die Augen", forderte Anastasia, als der Raum wieder vollkommen im Dunklen lag.

Harry gehorchte, da er sowieso nichts mehr sehen konnte, und schloss die Augen.

„Leg die Arme auf deine Oberschenkel, die Unterarme nach oben und entspann dich."

Harry hörte deutlich, dass Anastasia um ihn herum ging, aber wo genau sie gerade war, konnte er nicht sagen, er hörte keinen einzigen ihrer Schritte auf dem Holzboden. Außerdem hallte es zu stark, als dass er ihre Stimme eindeutig ausmachen konnte.

„Versuch nicht zu denken, entspann dich und konzentrier dich nur auf den Klang meiner Stimme. Nur das Hier und Jetzt ist wichtig, konzentrier dich auf die Mitte deines Körpers - finde sie. Stell dir vor, du bist so leicht wie eine Feder, und gleichzeitig so standhaft wie ein Fels. Werde dir deines Körpers bewusst, fang bei deinen Zehen an. Dann folge jeder einzelnen, verzweigten Ader deine Knöchel nach oben - langsam - über deine Waden, deine Knie, dein Becken, deinen Bauch, deine Brust, hinauf bis zu deinen Schultern. Beginn wieder bei den Spitzen deiner Finger, und wandere nach oben, ganz langsam, werde dir jeder Zelle deines Körpers und jeder blutdurchflossenen Ader bewusst."

Anastasia ging in großen Kreisen um Harry, der vollkommen unbeweglich auf den Kissen saß, herum. Sie war überrascht wie gut der Junge es schaffte sich zu konzentrieren, sie konnte förmlich spüren wie er langsam immer mehr zu Ruhe kam. Sie hatte sich am Anfang sehr schwer getan ihre Gedanken davon abzuhalten abzuschweifen.

„Stell dir vor, durch deinen Körper fließt ein Strom, durch jede Ader, der langsam abschwächt und nur noch zu einem kleinen Rinnsal wird, aber niemals stehen bliebt."

Harry fühlte, wie sich eine unheimliche Ruhe in seinem Körper ausbreitete und Anastasias Stimme ihn wie auf kleinen Wellen immer tiefer sinken ließ.

Während Anastasia unablässig immer weiter um Harry herum schritt, begann sie vorsichtig gegen die dünne Barriere, die seine Gedanken umgab zu stoßen, ohne sie jedoch zu durchdringen. Es wäre ihr ohne weiteres gelungen in Harrys Gedanken einzudringen, doch das war nicht in ihrem Sinn. Harry nahm diesen Druck unmerklichen wahr, und obwohl er nicht wusste, was er bedeutete, begann er bereits nach ein paar Minuten ohne darüber nachzudenken was er tat, eine schwache Mauer um seinen Geist herum aufzubauen.

tbc.

* * *

**Nach dieser Enthüllung ist aber auf alle Fälle ein Review fällig. Bitte, bitte ohne diese kleinen Bestätigungen macht es einfach keinen Spaß ein Kapitel hoch zu laden. (betteln hilft... +gg+ zumindest bei mir)**


	13. Look into your heart

**Carpe Noctem**

by CarpeDiem

_"Wenn du in dein Herz siehst,_

_brauchst du keine Angst zu haben _

_vor dem was du bist. _

_Wenn du in deine Seele blickst,_

_wirst du eine Antwort finden."_

**# 12 #**

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen erwachte Harry nur sehr langsam. Sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich angenehm schwer an, und er hielt seine Augen geschlossen, um den Dämmerzustand, in dem er sich gerade befand, noch einen Moment lang zu genießen. Als Harry sich endlich dazu durchringen konnte seine Augen zu öffnen, war es um ihn herum stockdunkel, und einen Moment lang wusste er nicht wo er sich befand. Doch dann kam die Erinnerung Stück für Stück zu ihm zurück und erzählte ihm, dass er immer noch in dem kleinen, quadratischen Zimmer war, in das Anastasia ihn in der Nacht geführt hatte.

Harry setzte sich auf und im selben Moment entflammten die drei kleinen Öllampen an den Wänden und tauchten den Raum in ein düsteres Licht. Er erinnerte sich daran, dass Anastasia ihm eine Art von Meditation beigebracht hatte, um seinen Körper und seinen Geist zu beruhigen, und überraschenderweise hatte ihm das meditieren tatsächlich geholfen seine Gedanken zur Ruhe kommen zu lassen. Am Anfang hatte er sich unsicher gefühlt, als Anastasia unablässig um ihn herumgegangen war, und es hatte einige Zeit gedauert, bis er in der Lage gewesen war, sich zu entspannen, aber spätestens jetzt wusste er, dass sie das Vertrauen, zu dem er sich überwunden hatte, nicht enttäuscht hatte.

Harry hatte gespürt wie sie immer wieder unmerklich sanft versucht hatte in seinen Geist gelangen, aber sie war nie in seine Gedanken eingedrungen, und obwohl Harry sich noch an das unangenehme Gefühl erinnerte, hatte er zu keinem Zeitpunkt Schmerzen verspürt. Anastasia hatte ihm versprochen, dass sie ihm nicht wehtun würde, und dieses Versprechen hatte sie gehalten.

Wie lange sie in der vergangenen Nacht geübt hatten, wusste Harry nicht mehr, denn er hatte bereits nach kurzer Zeit vollkommen sein Zeitgefühl verloren. Er konnte sich lediglich daran erinnern, dass Anastasia ihn irgendwann gelobt, und vorgeschlagen hatte, dass er versuchen sollte noch etwas zu schlafen. Dann hatte sie das Zimmer verlassen und Harry hatte sich auf die Kissen gelegt und war beinahe im selben Augenblick eingeschlafen.

Harry streckte sich, und erwartete bereits im nächsten Moment, dass ihm alle Knochen weh tun würden, schließlich hatte er die ganze Nacht auf dem Boden gelegen, doch das war nicht der Fall. Keiner seiner Muskeln protestierte gegen seine Bewegungen, und bis auf die Schwere, die seinen Körper immer noch in Beschlag nahm, fühlte er sich entspannt und ausgeruht. Er drückte daraufhin mit der Hand neben sich auf eines der neun blauen Kissen, die nicht einen Millimeter verrutscht waren, und stellte fest, dass sie unnatürlich weich waren. Als er mit der Faust darauf schlug, hatte er seine Antwort schließlich gefunden. Das dünne Kissen gab zwar nach, aber seine Hand erreicht den Boden bei weitem nicht. Der Grund dafür war ein Polsterungszauber. Das hätte er sich eigentlich denken können, Anastasia schien jemand zu sein, der nicht gerne auf Komfort verzichtete, und da das hier vermutlich der Raum war in dem sie ebenfalls für gewöhnlich meditierte, hatte sie es sich so bequem wie möglich gemacht.

Harry stand auf, und im Gegensatz zu seinem Körper war sein Geist unerwartet wach. Da der Raum jedoch keine Fenster hatte, konnte er unmöglich sagen wie spät es war, oder wie lange er geschlafen hatte, aber so wie es sich anfühlte, musste er ziemlich lange geschlafen haben.

Als er die Tür öffnete, und sich auf den Weg in sein Zimmer machte, um sich etwas anzuziehen, drang ihm kaum Licht durch die schweren, bodenlangen Vorhänge entgegen, ein Umstand an den er sich erst würde gewöhnen müssen. Nur die Öllampen an den Wänden erhellten seinen Weg. Eine große Standuhr in einem der Korridor klärte ihn jedoch darüber auf, dass es bereits Abend war. Er hatte tatsächlich ungewöhnlich lange geschlafen, und noch dazu konnte er sich nicht daran erinnern auch nur das Geringste geträumt zu haben.

In seinem Zimmer angekommen zog er sich etwas an, und wusch sich, bevor er hinunter ging, um nach Anastasia zu suchen. Er fand sie jedoch weder im Salon, noch in einem der Korridore, und als er das Esszimmer betrat, zog der Tagesprophet, der auf dem lächerlich großen Tisch lag, seine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich. Auf der Titelseite war ein Foto von Rufus Scrimgeour abgebildet, der versuchte sich durch eine Traube Reporter zu kämpfen, die ihn mit Blitzlichtern immer wieder fotografierten, und ihn zu einem Interview drängen wollten. Der Minister machte angesichts dieser Übermacht einen verständlich mürrischen Eindruck. Darüber stand in fetten Lettern die Überschrift dieses Aufmachers.

_Rufus Scrimgeour erlässt bislang schärfstes Todessergesetz_

Harry nahm sich etwas Zeit, um den nebenstehenden Artikel durchzulesen, und er fand sehr schnell heraus was die Presse in solche Aufregung versetzt hatte. Scrimgeour hatte ein Gesetz unterzeichnet, dass es jedem Auror erlaubte einen Todesser bei seiner Ergreifung augenblicklich zu töten. Vorher musste der betreffende Auror lediglich überprüfen, ob der Beschuldigte das Dunkle Mal trug. War das der Fall, durfte der Todesser ohne Prozess mit dem Todesfluch hingerichtet werden.

Harry konnte jedoch die Aufregung der Öffentlichkeit nicht verstehen. In seinen Augen war dieser Schritt zwingend notwendig gewesen und er hoffte, dass Snape einer der Ersten sein würde, die ins Jenseits befördert wurden. Bedauerlich fand er dabei nur, dass er nicht würde anwesend sein können, um es mit anzusehen.

Eine viertel Stunde später war Harry auf dem Weg in die Bibliothek, da er dort den beiden Hauselfen zu Folge Anastasia finden würde. Harry war in die Küche hinunter gegangen, um sich etwas zu Essen zu holen, und hatte dort zwei kleinen Hauselfen vorgefunden, die ihm mit leuchtenden Augen unverzüglich eine köstliche Mahlzeit zubereitet hatten. Wie allen anderen Hauselfen, diente auch Merly und Polly lediglich ein Tischtuch als Kleidung, aber beide Gewänder waren farbig und mit Knöpfen versehen, sodass sie aussahen wie Kleider. Nur der Stoff und ein kleiner Aufhänger an ihren Ärmeln ließ er kennen, dass es sich um Tischtücher handelte.

Harry hatte allerdings vergessen zu fragen, wo genau im Haus sich die Bibliothek befand, und es stellte sich als durchaus schwierig heraus in diesem Haus einen Raum zu finden, von dem er nicht genau wusste, wo er war. Nach einiger Zeit des Suchens und mehreren verschlossenen Türen, fand Harry jedoch schließlich die Bibliothek im obersten Stockwerk unter dem Dach, nachdem er eine Holztür direkt oberhalb einer Treppe geöffnet hatte. Er betrat einen Raum, der etwa doppelt so hoch war wie er selbst, und an den Wänden schräg nach unten abfiel. An ausnahmslos jeder Wand, und Rücken an Rücken dazwischen türmten sich hohe Bücherregal auf, die bis unter die Decke reichten, und mit tausenden von Büchern voll gestopft waren. Die meisten musste ihrem Zustand nach zu schließen sehr alt sein. Der Boden war mit dicken, roten Teppichläufern bedeckt, die sich zwischen den Regalreihen über den Holzboden zogen und den Raum überfüllt und gedrängt wirken ließen.

Harrys Augen brauchten einen Moment um sich an das düstere Licht zu gewöhnen, und er musste erst den Kopf drehen, um die gesamte Bibliothek einsehen zu können, die wohl das ganze Dachgeschoss einnahm. Obwohl sie bestimmt riesig sein musste, war sie nicht mal ein Bruchteil der Verbotenen Abteilung in Hogwarts. Es gab, soweit er das sehen konnte, kein einziges Fenster und das schummrige Licht, an das sich seine Augen nur langsam anpassten, kam von kaum einer Hand voll heruntergebrannter Kerzenstummel in ein paar Wandhaltern.

Er fragte sich gerade noch wie Anastasia bei der Dunkelheit irgendetwas lesen konnte, als er ihre Stimme aus dem hinteren Teil der Bibliothek hörte.

„Ich bin hier, Harry."

Die engelsgleiche und sonderbare Stimme mit der sie sprach, rief Harry wieder in Erinnerung, dass sie ein Vampir war, und dass das Licht, dass ihm viel zu dunkel erschien, für ihre Augen vermutlich gerade angenehm war.

Er ging um ein paar der Regale, die scheinbar vollkommen willkürlich einfach in den Raum gestellt worden waren, und wirre, enge Gänge bildeten, herum, und fand Anastasia an einem einfachen, rechteckigen Holztisch sitzend über ein altes, großes Buch gebeugt. Der Tisch stand in der Mitte des hinteren Teils der Bibliothek umgeben von wandhohen Regalen, und die ganze Tischplatte war mit Büchern übersät. Ihre langen, schwarzen Haare waren zu zwei Zöpfen gebunden, und einige Strähnen, die herausgefallen waren, fielen ihr ins Gesicht. Ihre Finger, die sie unter die Zeile, die sie jeweils gerade konzentriert las, gelegt hatte, glitten in einem erstaunlichen Tempo über die Buchstaben.

„Einen Moment noch", sagte sie abwesend, ohne den Kopf zu heben, und Harry blieb neben dem Tisch stehen. Ihre hellen Augen glitten über die dünne Pergamentseite, und dann auch noch über die nächste und die übernächste. Mit den beiden Zöpfen sah sie unglaublich kindlich aus, so als wäre sie eine Schülerin aus Hogwarts, die noch nicht einmal in der vierten Klasse war.

Nachdem sie die drei Seiten in nicht mehr als ein paar Sekunden gelesen hatte, schlug Anastasia das Buch zu, und legte es auf den Stapel zu den anderen, als wäre es nicht schwerer als ein Blatt Papier. Dann sah sie zu Harry auf.

„Hast du gut geschlafen?", wollte sie mit einem Lächeln wissen, und stich sich eine Haarsträhne hinters Ohr.

Harry nickte. „Ja, sehr gut sogar", antwortete er, und er ließ sich mit seinem nächsten Wort einen Moment Zeit, um ihm das nötige Gewicht zu verleihen.

„Danke."

„Wofür?", fragte Anastasia verwundert.

„Dafür, dass ich seit drei Jahren das erste Mal wieder eine ganze Nacht durchgeschlafen habe, ohne mitten in der Nacht aus einem Albtraum hochzuschrecken."

Anastasia sah ihn mit einem Ausdruck an, als würde sie nur zu gut verstehen, wie etwas so Banales für Harry von so unschätzbar großem Wert sein konnte.

„Okklumentik ist kein Heilmittel für Albträume, das sollte dir bewusste sein. Die Konzentration, die dir der Zauber abverlangt, hilft dir lediglich deinen Geist zu sammeln, und hält ihn davon ab dir Bilder aus deiner Erinnerung zu zeigen, wenn du ihn nicht kontrollieren kannst", erklärte Anastasia und schob den zweiten gepolsterten Lehnstuhl, der am Tisch stand in Harrys Richtung.

„Setz dich zu mir."

Harry ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen und sah Anastasia abwartend an. Ihre erste Frage traf ihn dennoch vollkommen unvorbereitet.

„Was weißt du über schwarze Magie?"

Harry zog die Brauen zusammen. Er wusste nicht was für eine Antwort Anastasia von ihm erwartete, und blickte sich deshalb misstrauisch an.

„Ich verstehe nicht…", begann er, doch Anastasia ließ ihn nicht zu Ende sprechen, sondern stellte ihm bereits ihre nächste Frage.

„Hast du jemals versuchst einen der drei Unverzeihlichen zu wirken?"

Harry starrte sie an, und er war sich aus irgendeinem Grund sicher, dass sie die Antwort schon gewusst hatte, bevor sie ihm diese Frage gestellt hatte. Er biss die Zähne zusammen, als er sich daran erinnerte, wie er nicht in der Lage gewesen war Bellatrix Lestrange für Sirius' Tod leiden zu lassen, als er sie mit dem Crutiatus-Fluch belegt hatte. Mit dieser Reaktion gab er Anastasia, die ihn genau beobachtet hatte, jedoch erst die Antwort auf ihre Frage.

„Du hast es versucht", stellte sie gnadenlos fest, doch in ihrer Stimme war kein Vorwurf zu hören.

„Ist es dir gelungen?"

Harry blickte Anastasia nicht an, doch er schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein."

„Und vermutlich bin ich auch in der Lage dir zu sagen, warum es dir nicht gelungen ist. Wenn du einen der Unverzeihlichen anwendest, dann musst du es wirklich wollen, andernfalls erreicht der Fluch nicht die erwartete Wirkung. Und genau das ist es, was die schwarze Magie ausmacht. Im eigentlichen Sinne gibt es überhaupt keine schwarze Magie. Magie ist weder gut noch böse, weder schwarz noch weiß. Es ist und bleibt der Wille des Zauberers, der den Fluch ausspricht, ob er mit ihm Gutes tut, oder ihn dazu verwendet Leid zu verursachen.

Es ist noch gar nicht so lange her, da waren Flüche wie der Todesfluch nur äußerst starken Zauberern, die in der Lage waren zu begreifen wie der Fluch aufgebaut ist, zugänglich, und das waren nur sehr wenige. Die Flüche, die gemein als schwarze Magie gelten, sind sehr mächtige und verworrene Zauber. Bei diesen Flüchen ist es nicht mehr damit getan einen Zauberspruch zu sagen und einen Schlenker mit dem Stab zu machen, man muss verstehen wie der Zauber aufgebaut ist, die Magie auf die richtige Weise lenken und kontrollieren.

Doch auch damals gab es Zauberer, die ihre Macht missbrauchten, und einer dieser Zauberer begann die heute so genannten schwarzen Flüche, allen voran die drei Unverzeihlichen in Worten aufzuschreiben. Worte sind wie der Zauberstab Mittel zur Kontrolle der Magie, deswegen fällt es schwerer ohne sie zu zaubern. Von da an konnte jeder Narr die Unverzeihlichen gebrauchen. Voldemorts Todesser sind das beste Beispiel dafür. Bedauernswerte Individuen mit Minderwertigkeitskomplexen - die geborenen Marionetten."

Harry hörte Anastasia aufmerksam zu, und er konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass sie über ein erstaunliches Maß an Wissen verfügte, das wohl nur den wenigsten bekannt war. Noch nie zuvor hatte jemand ihm diese Sichtweise der Dinge gezeigt und er begann zu verstehen, dass die Welt in der er lebte und ihre Geschichte viel komplizierte war, als er bisher angenommen hatte.

Die Todesser waren in der Tat Marionetten, auch wenn ihnen das selbst vermutlich nicht einmal bewusst war. Snape war es immer nur darum gegangen anderen gegenüber Überlegenheit zu demonstrieren, um seine eigentliche Schwäche dahinter zu verstecken. Die schwarze Magie hatte ihm erlaubt durch das Leid anderer zum Überlegenen zu werden und aus diesem Grund hatte er sich Voldemort angeschlossen.

„Es gibt jedoch noch weitaus mächtigere Flüche, die weit über die allgemein bekannte Magie hinausgehen und die man nicht einfach aufschreiben kann. In vielen alten Werken werden diese Flüche als Hohe Magie bezeichnet, aber da die Zauberer, die in der Lage waren sie zu kontrollieren sie in den meisten Fällen dazu benutzten schreckliche Dinge zu tun, kennt man sie heute nur noch als schwarze Magie. Die Menschen hatten schon immer Angst vor dem was sie nicht verstehen, und sie fürchten es, weil sie es nicht verstehen.

Du musst wissen, dass jeder Zauberer mit einem genetisch veranlagten Maß an Kontrolle geboren wird. Magie ist überall um uns herum, sie ist in uns, doch die Magie, auf die du zugreifen kannst, ist auf das Maß beschränkt, das du kontrollieren kannst. Alles was darüber hinaus geht, bleibt dir tief verborgen, und du kannst es weder bewusst wahrnehmen, noch darauf zugreifen. Und das ist auch gut so, denn Magie ohne die Kontrolle über sie, würde dich sofort töten.

Mit der Zeit und mit dem Gebrauch von Magie verstärkt sich diese Kontrolle, und mit der Kontrolle wächst die Magie, die du nutzen kannst, um Zauber zu wirken. Das ist jedoch an Grenzen gebunden. Zum einen ist das Leben eines Menschen zu kurz, um die Kontrolle ins unendliche wachsen zu lassen, und zum anderen kann man diese Kontrolle nicht beliebig in die Höhe treiben, jedem Menschen ist seine natürliche Grenze gesetzt.

Bei einigen Wenigen liegt diese Grenze jedoch erschreckend hoch. Albus wurde, wie auch Voldemort, mit einem ungeheuren Maß an Kontrolle geboren, und gebot seit Kindertagen über Magie, die sich andere Menschen nicht einmal vorstellen können. Doch während Voldemort die Magie benutzt wie einen Gegenstand, wurde Albus Eins mit ihr. Sie hat sich ihm hingegeben, wie eine Geliebte. Du hättest ihn in seiner Jugend sehen sollen, es war beeindruckend."

Harry sah das Funkeln, das in Anastasias Augen trat, als sie sich zweifellos an die Zeit erinnerte, in der sie Dumbledore kennen gelernt hatte. Er konnte die Bewunderung erkennen, die sie für ihn empfand, und Harry konnte es ihr nachempfinden. Er hätte ihren Erzählungen über Flüche, die so mächtig waren, dass er sie sich nicht mehr vorstellen konnte, vermutlich keinen Glauben geschenkt, wenn er solche Zauber nicht bereits mit seinen eigenen Augen gesehen hätte. Er war Zeuge gewesen wie Dumbledore vor mittlerweile zwei Jahren im Ministerium gegen Voldemort gekämpft hatte, und es war atemberaubend gewesen. Er hatte die Stärke der Magie in der Luft um ihn herum spüren können, und er hatte gesehen wie diese beiden außergewöhnlichen Zauberer ohne einen Zauber laut auszusprechen unglaubliche Flüche freigesetzt hatten.

„Über wie viel Kontrolle verfügst du?", wollte Harry nach dieser Offenbarung wissen, und Anastasia lächelte, als er ihr diese Frage stellte.

„Über sehr viel, aber das kommt hauptsächlich daher, weil ich außergewöhnlich alt bin. Die Kontrolle wächst mit der Erfahrung, und ich hatte sehr viel Zeit die Hohe Magie eingehend zu studieren. Außerdem bin ich nicht nur eine Hexe, sondern auch ein Vampir, und damit körperlich wie auch geistig und magisch schneller und stärker als ein Mensch."

Anastasia schwieg einen Moment, während Harry klar wurde, dass er mit dieser Frage nicht das erreicht hatte, was er beabsichtig hatte. Er wusste immer noch nicht wie stark Anastasia war, nur dass sie wohl sehr stark sein musste, aber er wusste, dass er keinen Erfolg damit haben würde zu versuchen ihr eine präzisere Aussage zu entlocken.

Als der Vampir das Wort erneut an Harry richtete, war ihre Stimme ernst und sie blickte ihn mit ihren blauen Augen durchdringend an.

„Wenn du Voldemort besiegen willst, musst du ihm ebenbürtig werden. Die Prophezeiung hat dich auserwählt, um diesen Kampf zu schlagen, und demnach musst du in der Lage sein die Hohe Magie zu begreifen und zu kontrollieren, denn ich sehe keinen anderen Weg, wie es dir sonst gelingen sollte Voldemort zu vernichten. Du weißt, dass das dein Schicksal ist. Und der Eine muss durch die Hand des Anderen sterben, denn keiner kann leben, während der Andere überlebt."

Harry sah Anastasia verblüfft an, als sie diese Worte aussprach. Er hatte bis jetzt immer geglaubt, dass er der einzige wäre, der nach Dumbledores Tod den genauen Wortlaut der Prophezeiung kannte. Anscheinend hatte er sich mit dieser Annahme geirrt.

Anastasia schien seine Gedanken zu erraten, was nicht weiter schwer war, da man sie mühelos auf seinem Gesicht ablesen konnte.

„Ja, ich kenne die Prophezeiung. Durch einen Zufall war ich dabei, als Sybill Trelawney sie aussprach. Und ich werde alles in meiner Macht stehende tun, um dafür zu sorgen, dass sie sich erfüllt, und zwar zu unseren Gunsten. Ich kann Voldemort töten, und das werde ich auch, falls nötig, aber es ist deine Bestimmung seinem Leben ein Ende zu setzen, nicht meine. Prophezeiungen werden nie ohne einen Grund ausgesprochen, und auch wenn uns dieser nicht immer klar vor Augen steht, so wird doch alles so kommen, wie es kommen muss, und es liegt nicht in unserer Macht etwas daran zu ändern."

Und wieder einmal war es die Prophezeiung, die ihm seinen Weg, der in Wirklichkeit nur ein schmaler Pfad war, ohne die Möglichkeit ihn zu verlassen oder einen anderen einzuschlagen, diktierte.

„Ich weiß nicht, warum du bis jetzt nicht in der Lage bist die Hohe Magie zu gebrauchen, aber ich werde es herausfinden, und ich werde dir helfen die Flüche zu erlernen, die du brauchst, um Voldemort zu vernichten."

Harry antwortete nicht, sondern starrte lediglich auf den braunen Ledereinband eines der Bücher, die auf dem Tisch lagen. Er wusste, dass Anastasia Recht hatte, aber die Aussicht auf die Macht, über die er gebieten müsste, um Voldemort ebenbürtig zu sein, machte ihm Angst. Er hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, dass er mit dieser Entscheidung, die eigentlich keine war, dabei war einen Weg einzuschlagen, auf dem es kein Zurück mehr gab.

„Wie kann ich das tun, ohne selbst zu dem zu werden, was ich bekämpfe?", fragte er leise.

„Sieh mich an, Harry", forderte Anastasia und Harry hob den Kopf. Er blickte in Anastasias helle, blaue Augen, und er sah die Entschlossenheit in ihnen funkeln.

„Es wird immer einen Unterschied zwischen dir und Voldemort geben, das darfst du niemals vergessen. Voldemort ist besessen von der Macht zu Herrschen, und ihm ist jedes Mittel recht um dieses Ziel zu erreichen. Du hingegen führst diesen Krieg um den Menschen in diesem Land Frieden zu bringen. Und zuweilen ist es nun einmal der einzige Weg Feuer mit Feuer, anstatt mit Wasser zu bekämpfen."

Harry schwieg einen langen Moment, während er versuchte sich von der Richtigkeit dieser Worte zu überzeugen, doch im Grunde fiel ihm das nicht sonderlich schwer. Er wusste, dass sie Recht hatte, doch auch das trug nicht dazu bei, dass sich das ungute Gefühl, das sich in ihm ausgebreitet hatte, verschwand. Dennoch war er bereit das zu tun was nötig war.

„Was muss ich tun?"

Anastasia lächelte milde, doch ihre Züge wurden bereits einen Moment darauf wieder ernst.

„Im Augenblick gibt es nicht viel was du tun kannst. Du wirst von nun jeden Abend meditieren und ich werde dir einige Bücher geben, doch alles Weitere muss warten."

Harry zog die Brauen zusammen und sah Anastasia fragend an. „Warum?"

„Es gibt noch etwas worüber ich mit dir reden muss", eröffnete Anastasia langsam. „Ich weiß, dass Minerva dir von dem Serum erzählt hat, das ich nehme, und dass es mir erlaubt zu leben wie ein Mensch, aber bestimmt hat sie dir nicht erzählt wie es wirkt. Es wurde 1712 von einem französischen Wissenschaftler namens Pascal Mentagnier entwickelt. Seine Tochter war von einem Vampir gebissen worden, und er hat alles in seiner Mach stehende getan, damit sie niemals gezwungen sein würde Blut zu trinken. Und er hat es geschafft. Ich hatte das Glück Mentagnier zu treffen, und seither nehme ich das Serum, jeden Tag. Es verändert meinen Körper, und erlaubt mir mich zu ernähren wie ein Mensch und somit, abgesehen von meiner Anfälligkeit für die Sonne, zu leben wie ein Mensch. Das Problem an diesem Serum ist, dass es im Gegenzug für ein menschliches Leben meine sensiblen Sinne und meine übermenschlichen Kräfte empfindlich dämpft.

Ich bin einem Menschen immer noch um ein Vielfaches überlegen, aber genauso wie ich einen Menschen mit Leichtigkeit töten kann, so kann mich ein Vampir mit Leichtigkeit töten. Das ist meine Schwachstelle und Voldemort kennt sie. Und er wird nicht zögern dieses Wissen gegen mich einzusetzen. Es ist nur eine Frage der Zeit bis er einen der Vampire, die sich ihm angeschlossen haben, schickt, um mich zu töten. Ich hab jedoch nicht vor, das zuzulassen. Aus diesem Grund habe ich beschlossen, das Serum abzusetzen, und damit habe ich bereits heute Morgen angefangen."

Harry sah Anastasia argwöhnisch an. „Das bedeutet, dass du…"

„Ja, dass ich wieder Blut trinken muss. Das bedeutet aber nicht, dass ich deswegen meine Prinzipien verrate. Ich habe es dir gestern schon gesagt, das Blut von Tieren ist für einen Vampir vollkommen ausreichend, und schon bevor ich das Serum genommen habe, hatte ich mich für diesen Weg entschieden. Ich habe damit gerechnet das Serum eines Tages wieder absetzen zu müssen und ich bedauere es nicht, dass dieser Tag nun gekommen ist. Weshalb glaubst du habe ich einen so großen Wald auf meinem Anwesen?", fragte Anastasia mit einem milden Lächeln.

Harry brachte kein Lächeln zu Stande. Anastasia hatte sich vor langer Zeit gegen ein Leben als Vampir entschieden, aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Aber er war sich sicher, dass sie zweifellos einen verdammt guten Grund gehabt hatte, ihre gesamte Existenz zu verleugnen, und er machte sich Vorwürfe, dass er nun der Grund war, der Anastasia dazu zwang, sich diesem Leben wieder zu stellen. Nur weil sie ihm half, würde Voldemort nun alles daran setzen sie ebenfalls zu töten.

Der Vampir erahnte Harrys Gedanken.

„Glaub ja nicht, dass du der Grund für mein Handeln bist. Wenn überhaupt jemand die Schuld an all dem trägt, dann ist es Albus. Und letzten Endes ist es meine Entscheidung."

Harry nickte, und erst als Anastasia sich sicher war, dass der Junge sich nicht die Schuld an ihrer Entscheidung gab, sprach sie weiter.

„Es gibt jedoch ein Problem bei dem Ganzen. Ich weiß nicht was mit mir passiert, wenn ich das Serum absetze. Ich bin wohl der einzige Vampire, der es über einen so langen Zeitraum eingenommen hat, und ich habe weder Aufzeichnungen gefunden was mit mir passieren wird, noch kann ich Mentagnier fragen, denn er ist zusammen mit seiner Tochter schon vor über einem Jahrhundert gestorben. Mir wird demnach nur eine Möglichkeit bleiben, und die ist ein kalter Entzug, und dann werde ich abwarten was passiert. Es wäre mir lieber, wenn du während dieser Zeit nicht im Haus wärst, aber da das keine Option ist, wirst du ab heute Abend für die nächsten Tage die zweite Etage nicht mehr verlassen. Ich hatte schon immer eine sehr gute Kontrolle über meinen Durst, aber da ich nicht weiß, wie lange ich brauchen werde, um diese Kontrolle wieder zu erlangen, solltest du dich in dieser Zeit von mir fern halten. Ich denke nicht, dass ich tatsächlich eine Gefahr werden könnte, aber ich will kein Risiko eingehen.

Ich werde die ganze zweite Etage mit einem mächtigen Bann belegen, der bewirkt, dass niemand die Treppe dorthinauf ohne deine Einwilligung betreten kann, auch ich nicht. Außerdem werde ich die Appariersperre nach draußen für dein Zimmer lösen, nur für alle Fälle. Die Hauselfen werden dir alles bringen was du brauchst, und hier auf dem Tisch liegen die Bücher, die du dir währenddessen ansehen wirst. Du wirst den zweiten Stock erst wieder verlassen, wenn du dir sicher bist, dass ich ungefährlich für dich bin. Versprich mir das."

Harry nickte. Sie brachte sich wissentlich in Gefahr, nur um ihm zu helfen, und das wusste Harry durchaus zu schätzen. Auf eine gewisse Weise vertraute er Anastasia schon jetzt. Zumindest war er sich sicher, dass sie ihn keiner größeren Gefahr aussetzen wollte, als unbedingt nötig.

„Ich verspreche es."

tbc.

* * *

**Wie hat euch meine Ausführung über die Hohe Magie gefallen? War sie verständlich genug? Was glaubt ihr wie stark ist Anastasia? Was denkt ihr über das Todessergesetzt? Im nächsten Kapitel werdet ihr mehr über Anastasias ersten Schüler erfahren.**


	14. Pieces of a dream

**Carpe Noctem**

by CarpeDiem

_"__Ich bin gefangen in rastloser Nacht._

_Nur ein Flüstern der Vergangenheit._

_Und alles was geblieben ist, _

_sind Bruchstücke eines Traumes.__."_

**# 13 #**

* * *

_Mit einem Ruck wurde das Tuch von Anastasias Gesicht gerissen, und ihre Augen brauchten nicht einmal den Bruchteil einer Sekunde um sich an das düstere Licht zu gewöhnen, und sie darüber aufzuklären wo sie sich befand. Sie versuchte erneut sich gegen die magischen Ketten, die ihre Hände auf dem Rücken zusammenhielten, zu wehren, erntete aber nur einen groben Stoß in den Rücken und ein Knurren von dem Lycaner, der sie durch die Gänge der Burg geschleift hatte._

_Ein Blick nach oben zeigte ihr die Sterne, die durch ein verrostetes, dickes Eisengitter vom schwarzen Nachthimmel funkelten, und mit einem Mal kroch eine eisige Kälte durch ihre Adern. Doch das lag keineswegs an der kalten Luft, die sich durch ihr dünnes Kleid um sie legte. Sie hatte schon von diesem Ort gehört, und eine innere Gewissheit sagte ihr, dass sie sich hier tatsächlich in Norham Castle befand. Das Licht einiger Fackeln jagte verzerrte Schatten über die glatten, senkrecht nach oben führenden Steinwände, und hielt Anastasia ihren sicheren Tod vor Augen._

_Die wenigen Vampire, die es geschafft hatten diesen Mauern lebend zu entkommen, hatten mit ihren letzten Atemzügen von einem schachtähnlichen Kerker, der nach oben hin nach gut dreißig Metern durch ein Eisengitter ins Freie führte, berichtet. Ihre geschundenen Körper hatten nur zum Teil die Qualen, denen sie unter der Folter der Lycaner ausgesetzt gewesen waren, widerspiegeln können. Doch gefunden hatten die Vampire diesen Kerker nie, egal wie oft Anastasia auch befohlen hatte nach diesem Ort zu suchen. Und nun stand sie selbst hier, als eine Gefangene, und blickte in die kalte Nacht empor, bevor sie einen weiteren Stoß in den Rücken versetzt bekam, der sie zu Fall brachte. _

_# # #_

_„Euch muss klar sein, dass ich Euch niemals die Standorte unserer Verstecke, nach denen Ihr verlangt, geben werde, egal wie lange ihr vorhabt mich zu foltern."_

_Anastasias unnatürlich blaue Augen bohrten sich durchdringend in eine goldbraune Iris, die ihrem Blick mühelos standhielt. Ihre Worte entlockten dem Werwolf mit den dunkelblonden, langen Haare lediglich ein Lächeln, das seine Augen jedoch bei weitem nicht erreichte. Lucien ließ seine langen, kräftigen Finger beinahe ehrfürchtig zart an Anastasias feingliedrigen Armen nach oben gleiten, hielt aber wohl wissentlich vor den silbernen Schellen, die sich um ihre Handgelenke schlossen, und mit Ketten an der Wand über ihr befestigt waren, an. Ihr grünes Kleid hatte er bereits zerrissen und die Fetzen des samtenen Stoffes wurden nur noch von ein paar Fäden über ihrem Busen zusammengehalten. _

_Luciens Finger strichen wieder nach unten, doch dabei schlitzten seine scharfen, spitzen Fingernägel spielend die pergamentene Haut an der Innenseite ihrer Arme auf._

_Anastasia biss die Zähne zusammen, aber es war nicht der Schmerz, der sie um Fassung ringen ließ. Eckel packte sie, als die Hände des Lycaner ihre Haut berührten, und Hass und Rachsucht strömten wie heißes Gift durch ihre Adern. Hätte sie nur eine Hand aus ihren Fesseln winden könne, sie hätte ihre Finger um seine Kehle geschlossen und so lange zugedrückt bis Lucien, der Anführer der Lycaner, seinen letzten Atemzug aushauchte. _

_Lucien lachte leise, die Striemen auf Anastasia Haut, die sich langsam wieder schlossen, betrachtend, während er seine Hände sinken ließ, und mit einer kräftigen Bewegung grob Anastasias zartes Kinn packte._

_„Es ist eine Verschwendung solch blendende Schönheit an einen Vampir zu vergeuden", knurrte Lucien, und drehte Anastasias Kopf schmerzhaft zur Seite. „Wärt Ihr nicht eben das, ich würde Euch für alles bezahlen lassen, was Ihr meinem Volk angetan habt, und Lust dabei verspüren."_

_Anastasia riss ihr Kinn aus seinem Griff, und spuckte ihm mit vor Hass glühenden Augen ins Gesicht. Lucien konnte sie töten, aber ihren Widerstand konnte er mit nichts was er ihr antat brechen._

_Der Lycaner ließ sie los und trat einen Schritt zurück, während er sich mit einem gefährlichen Glitzern in den braunen Augen über die Wange wischte. Unvermittelt holte er aus und schlug Anastasia mit unvorstellbarer Kraft mit dem Handrücken ins Gesicht._

_Ein befriedigtes Schmunzeln spielte um seine schmalen Lippen, als er verfolgte wie Anastasia unter der Wucht des Schlages gegen die steinerne Wand geschleudert wurde und ihr zarter Körper danach für einen kurzen Augenblick kraftlos in den Ketten hing, bevor sie ihren Rücken wieder straffte, und ihm angriffslustig ins Gesicht blickte. Auch das würde der Todesbringerin der Vampire noch vergehen. _

_Lucien drehte sich um, und entfernte sich gemächlich ein paar Schritte von ihr, nur um sich einige Meter entfernt mit einem amüsierten Lächeln auf den Lippen gegen die Wand zu lehnen. Um nichts in der Welt würde er sich Anastasias Gesichtsausdruck entgehen lassen, wenn die Tür geöffnet und ihr bewusst wurde, dass nicht sie es war, die in dieser Nacht oder vielmehr in ein paar Stunden mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen sterben würde._

_# # #_

_„Nein! Hört sofort auf ihr verfluchten Bestien!"_

_Anastasia wehrte sich mit aller Macht gegen die Ketten. Das Silber der Schellen hatte ihre Haut an den Handgelenken bereist blutig gescheuert, doch das hielt sie nicht davon ab weiter sinnloserweise an ihnen zu zerren und zu reißen. Selbst ein Vampir war gegen magische Ketten hilflos. Und Anastasia brachte ihre Hilflosigkeit beinahe um den Verstand. _

_Lucien lachte laut, und warf seine blonden Haare in den Nacken. Er amüsierte sich köstlich. Mit anzusehen wie Anastasia Gray ihr kontrolliertes Selbst entrissen wurde, und sie sich mit loderndem Hass in den hellen, blauen Augen in ihren Fesseln wand, war eine Genugtuung, in jeder Hinsicht. Es war zu schade, dass es ihm nicht vergönnt war mit anzusehen wie sie den Qualen ihrer Silbervergiftung erlag. Doch das war der Preis, den er für die Informationen, die er von Anastasia haben wollte, die er aber in Wirklichkeit schon längste sein Eigen nennen konnte, hatte zahlen müssen. Es gab nur zwei Bedingungen. Erstens, ihr Schüler, der gleichzeitig ihr Geliebter war, sollte vor ihren Augen den Tod finden, ganz gleich ob es Lucien darüber hinaus gelang, Anastasia dazu zu bringen ihr Geheimnis zu verraten, um den jungen Vampir zu retten. Und zweitens, Anastasia selbst durfte nicht tödlich zu Schaden kommen. Ein geringer Preis für den Untergang des gesamten Vampirvolkes._

_Die Lycaner versuchten schon sehr lange den Standort eines der unterirdischen Verstecke der Vampire in Erfahrung zu bringen, aber sie waren bis jetzt jedes Mal gescheitert. Nur der Geheimniswahrer konnte ihnen die Standorte verraten und der Geheimniswahrer war der Anführer der Vampirkrieger, der Todesbringer, oder in diesem Krieg die Todesbringerin, Anastasia Gray. Doch dieser Vampir war bekannt dafür auch unter Folter ihre Geheimnisse nicht preis zu geben, und sie war die Einzige, die dieses Geheimnis preisgeben konnte._

_Ein Irrtum, wie sich heraus gestellt hatte._

_Ein Schrei hallte an den steinernen Wänden des Schachtes wider, und verlor sich in den letzten Schleiern des Dämmerlichtes, das die Sterne am Himmel einen nach dem anderen verblassen ließ. Während sich der Lycaner an dem Schmerzenslaut des Vampirs ergötzte, drang er Anastasia bis ins Mark, und ließ ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren._

_Corvins Körper hing nach vorne gebeugt kraftlos in den Ketten, und seine schwarzen Haare, die ihm sonst so elegant in seine hohe Stirn fielen, klebten blutverschmiert an seiner hellen Haut. Es bedarf einiges an Wissen und Brutalität um einem Vampir körperlichen Schaden zuzufügen, aber die Lycaner hatten infolge zweier Kriege, die sie bereits gegen die Vampire geführt hatten, viel Zeit gehabt sich die wirkungsvollsten und schmerzhaftesten Methoden herauszusuchen. _

_„Sag ihnen, was sie wissen wollen, Anastasia", befahl Corvin mit erstickter Stimme, doch die Kraft sich aufzurichten, und ihr in die Augen zu sehen, konnte er nicht mehr aufbringen._

_Anastasia starrte auf Corvins geschundenen Körper, und in ihrem Inneren tobte ein erbitterter Kampf. Dieser Junge war ihr Schüler, und sie war damit für sein Leben verantwortlich. Noch viel entscheidender war jedoch, dass sie ihn liebte, und dass sie es nicht ertragen würde, wenn er starb. Sie war es, die sie foltern sollten, und das Wissen um die Qualen, die Corvin ihretwegen erleiden musste, brachte sie schier um den Verstand._

_Der Kerker verschwamm vor ihren Augen und ihre Gedanken verloren sich im Nichts. Die Silbervergiftung, die sie sich mittlerweile zugezogen hatte, vernebelte ihr Denken und raubte ihre Kräfte. Es war so einfach… sie musste Lucien nur sagen was er wissen wollte und er würde sie und Corvin gehen lassen…_

_Ihre Lippen hatten sich bereits geöffnet, und ihre Stimmbänder waren nicht mehr weit davon entfernt das Geheimnis, das sie hütete, preis zu geben. _

_Lucien erahnte ihren Zwiespalt. Er trat näher an Anastasia heran. _

_„Sagt uns nach was wir verlangen, Anastasia, und dieser Wahnsinn hat ein Ende."_

_Anastasia blickte leer in seine kalten, braunen Augen, und das Schmunzeln, das um die dünnen Lippen des Werwolfes spielte, holte sie in die Realität zurück. Egal was sie ihm sagen würde, sie und Corvin würden in diesem verdammten Kerker sterben. Es war nicht Luciens Art Gnade walten zu lassen, das hatte sie bereits oft genug miterlebt. Ihr Blick klärte sich und ihre Augen, in denen man den leichten Silberschimmer um die Iris herum bereits erahnen konnte, fixierten den Werwolf. Ein kaltes Lächeln trat auf ihr Gesicht._

_„Niemals." _

_# # #_

_Anastasia presste ihren schlanken Körper gegen die steinerne Wand in ihrem Rücken, und der Kontrast zwischen dem kalten Stein und der Hitze, die bereits in dem hohen Schacht herrschte, wurde ihr mit jeder Minute, die verstrich, deutlicher bewusst._

_Mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Morgens war ihr klar geworden worauf die Lycaner gewartet hatten. Sie hatten Corvin über Stunden hinweg gefoltert, doch sie hatten ihn nicht getötet. Als er kurzzeitig das Bewusstsein verloren hatte, war Lucien rasend vor Wut geworden und hatte einen seiner Lycaner gegen die Wand geschleudert. Von da an waren Anastasias Befürchtungen, die ihr Unterbewusstsein schon längst gehegt hatte, zur Gewissheit geworden. Lucien hatte vor zuerst Corvin und dann sie selbst den schlimmsten Tod sterben zu lassen, den es für einen Vampir gab. Von den Strahlen der Sonne zu einem Häufchen Asche verbrannt zu werden._

_Es war nur noch eine Frage von Minuten, bis die Sonne so hoch stand, dass ihr tödliches Licht, das bereits mehrerer zehn Meter an den Schachtwänden hinab gewandert war, Corvin erreichen würde. Sein Körper, auf dem sich abertausende von Schweißperlen gebildet hatten, hing geschwächt in den Ketten, aber noch hatte er wohl nicht begriffen welches Schicksal ihn ereilen würde._

_Anastasia fragte sich warum Lucien nicht schon längste den Befehl gegeben hatte ihn zu töten, sie hatte dem Lycaner nicht die geringsten Hoffnungen gemacht, die Informationen, nach denen er gierte, zu bekommen. Und sie würde sie ihm auch nicht geben, wenn er Corvin umbrachte._

_Die Sonne kroch unaufhaltsam weiter an den steinernen Wänden hinunter und war keinen Meter mehr von Corvin entfernt, als sich der schweißnasse Körper des Vampirs mit einem Ächzen verkrampfte, und er mit letzten Kräften seinen Kopf hob. Abrupt kehrten seine Sinne in die Realität zurück, und mit panisch geweiteten Augen starrte er auf die Sonnenstrahlen, die sich ihm immer weiter näherten. _

_Lucien stand in einigen Metern Entfernung und beobachtete mit einem amüsierten Lächeln auf den Lippen, wie der junge Vampir versuchte sich in seinen Fesseln zu winden, um den Strahlen der Sonne zu entfliehen. Doch gegen die dicken Silberketten war Corvin machtlos, und selbst wenn diese nicht magisch verstärkt gewesen wären, hätte er es vermutlich nicht einmal mehr geschafft sie zu sprengen. Dazu hatte ihn die Silbervergiftung bereits zu sehr geschwächt._

_„Sagt mir was ich wissen will, Anastasia. Es liegt in Eurer Hand sein Leben zu retten", bot Lucien an und sah Anastasia fragend an. _

_Doch der Vampir sagte nichts, sie biss sich auf die Unterlippe, bis sie Blut schmeckte, doch kein Ton entrang sich ihrer Kehle. Nur zu gern hätte ihr Herz die Standorte ihrer Verstecke verraten und damit Corvin vor dem sicheren Tod gerettet, aber ihre Vernunft ließ das nicht zu. Dieses Wissen konnte über den Ausgang des Krieges entscheiden, und ob Anastasia wollte oder nicht, es lag nicht in ihrer Hand Corvins Leben über das aller anderen Vampire zu stellen. _

_Corvin schaffte es mit letzten Kräften seinen Kopf zu heben und Anastasia aus seinen dunklen Augen hasserfüllt anzustarren. Er wusste, dass er sterben würde, dass Anastasia die Standorte ihrer Verstecke niemals verraten würde, auch nicht um sein Leben zu retten. Er würde in diesem Kerker elendig verrecken und alles was Anastasia tun würde, war ihm dabei zuzusehen. Doch aus dem Hass leuchtete noch etwas anderes, etwas wie… Bewunderung. Bewunderung dafür, dass sie sich nicht einschüchtern ließ, auch nicht im Angesicht des Todes, und für ihren zur Schau gestellten Gleichmut. Und doch hasste er sie in diesem Moment mit jeder Faser seines Körpers._

_Anastasia war unfähig sich abzuwenden und Corvins Blick ließ etwas in ihrem Inneren in tausend messerscharfe Splitter zerbersten, die ihr in die Eingeweide schnitten. Einen Moment lang schien die Zeit still zu stehen, während sie sich in die Augen starrten, doch die Welt drehte sich weiter und die Sonne wanderte gnadenlos weiter am Horizont empor._

_Als die Sonnenstrahlen Corvins Arme erreichten, biss der Vampir die Zähne zusammen und ballte mit einem erstickten Keuchen seine Hände zu Fäusten, bis die Knöchel weiß hervor traten. Sein ganzer Körper spannte sich an und er ließ mit zusammengekniffenen Augen den Kopf in den Nacken sinken. Es gab es ein zischendes Geräusch und die fahle Haut begann schwarze Blasen zu werfen und dampfend zu verbrennen. Corvin schrie auf, und der Schrei ließ die steinernen Wände des Schachtes erzittern, gleichsam wie er Anastasia durch Mark und Bein drang. Sie konnte nicht mit ansehen wie ihr Geliebter unvorstellbare Qualen litt, Qualen die für sie bestimmt gewesen wären, nicht für ihn. Sie wandte sich ab, doch selbst das war ihr nicht vergönnt. Eine starke Hand mit langen, spitzen Fingernägeln ergriff grob ihr Kinn und drehte ihren Kopf soweit zurück, dass sie Corvins Todeskampf mit ansehen musste._

_„Seht hin Anastasia, seht wie die Sonne seine Haut verbrennt und ihn tötet. Zum letzten Mal, nennt mir die Standorte eurer Verstecke und ich will ihn verschonen!", zischte Lucien neben ihr, während er sie zwang weiterhin ihre Augen auf Corvin gerichtet zu lassen._

_„Nein", hauchte sie verzweifelt und beobachtete, wie sich Corvins Körper unter Schreien in den Ketten aufbäumte, als die Sonne seine Arme verbrannte._

_„Sagt es mir!"_

_„Nein!"_

_Anastasia zerrte sinnloserweise an ihren Ketten und der Schmerz, den das Silber an ihren wunden Handgelenken verursachte, ließ es erträglicher werden. Die Sonne hatte Corvins Kopf erreicht, und ihre Strahlen verschmorten die blasse Haut zu schwarzem, totem Gewebe, was den Vampir wahnsinnig vor Schmerzen aufschreien ließ._

_„Nennt mir die Standorte!", befahl Lucien wütend. „Sofort!"_

_Anastasia hörte seine Stimme nicht mehr, obwohl er direkt neben ihr stand. Ihre Augen waren auf Corvin gerichtet und mit verschwommenem Blick musste sie mit ansehen, wie der schöne Körper weiter und immer weiter verbrannte und schließlich mit einer Feuerzunge zu Staub zerfiel._

_„NEIN!" _

# # #

„NEIN!"

Anastasias Schrei hallte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde in der Dunkelheit wieder, bis die Stille ihn vollständig verschluckt hatte, und keine Ahnung mehr davon in der kühlen Luft hing. Das Feuer, das im Kamin gelodert hatte, war schon seit Stunden heruntergebrannt, und hatte nichts außer einem Haufen Asche hinter dem kleinen Eisengitter zurück gelassen.

Anastasia saß kerzengerade in ihrem Bett zwischen den zerwühlten Seidenlaken und starrte mit leerem Blick an die gegenüberliegende Wand. Ihre Augen schimmerten in der Dunkelheit tiefschwarz, und ihre langen Haare hingen ihr in wirren Strähnen um die Schultern, während sie einfach nur geradeaus starrte.

Ihr Herzschlag hämmerte in ihren Ohren, und ließ ihren zarten Körper bei jedem Schlag von innen heraus erbeben. Sie konnte das Blut hören, dass durch ihre Adern schnellte und sie innerlich verbrennen ließ, und gleichzeitig zitterte sie vor Kälte. Allerdings war daran nicht die kühle Luft schuld, sondern die abertausenden kalter Schweißperlen, die ihren ganzen Körper bedeckten.

Doch all das nahm Anastasia nur am Rande wahr, noch immer spukten die Bilder ihres Traumes vor ihren Augen umher, und ließen sie nicht zur Ruhe kommen. Ihr war bewusst, dass dieser Traum, so real er ihr die schrecklichen Bilder auch vorgegaukelt hatte, nur ein Traum gewesen war, doch vor langer Zeit war er Realität gewesen. Vor sehr langer Zeit.

Dieser Teil ihres Lebens war einer gewesen, den sie versucht hatte zu vergessen, und obwohl er nie ganz in Vergessenheit geraten war, hatte sie es doch geschafft ihr Leben weiter zu leben, ohne ständig von diesen Schatten verfolgt zu werden. Sie hatte sich kurz nach dem Ende des Krieges, am Ende des 18. Jahrhunderts, die ganze Welt angesehen, angefangen in London, und ihre Flucht vor der Vergangenheit hatte sie bis zu den Pyramiden in Ägypten und den Ruinen des griechischen Weltreiches nach Athen getragen. Sie hatte jede Kultur und jedes Land bereist, hatte mit großen Segelschiffen die Meere überquert, oder war zu Pferde über endlos scheinende Steppen geritten, und schließlich hatte sie es geschafft, Corvin Valmont zu vergessen.

Doch mit Albus' Bitte waren all diese Wunden wieder aufgerissen, und nun sah sie sich wieder Auge in Auge mit ihrer Vergangenheit konfrontiert. Doch etwas hatte sich geändert, sie war jetzt bereit sich ihren Dämonen zu stellen und sie zur Strecke zu bringen.

Anastasia glitt wieder in die Realität zurück, und blinzelte einige Male in der Dunkelheit. Die vollkommene Stille, die in ihrem Zimmer herrschte, legte sich wie ein Schleier beruhigend über ihre Ohren, doch obwohl Anastasia diese Stille unendlich genoss, vermochte sie nicht die Unruhe, die ihren Körper innerlich erzittern ließ, zu lindern. Sie schloss die Augen und versuchte sich zu entspannen, doch ihr Herz raste unbeeindruckt weiter, und ließ das Blut durch ihre Adern schnellen.

Seit sie das Serum nicht mehr nahm, was jetzt genau drei Tage und drei Nächte her war, hatte sich ihr inneres Gleichgewicht mit jeder Stunde ein wenig mehr in Luft ausgelöst, bis eine Unruhe und Leere von ihr Besitz ergriffen hatte, die sie schlichtweg langsam den Verstand verlieren ließ.

Anastasia schlug die schwere Decke zurück und glitt aus dem großen Bett. Ihre nackten Füße bewegten sich vollkommen geräuschlos über den Holzboden, als sie mit ruhelosen Schritten durchs Zimmer ging. Sie versuchte nicht weiter sich zu beruhigen, da sie wusste, dass diese Bemühungen ohnehin zwecklos waren. Mit jedem Tag war sie unruhiger und rastloser geworden, aber erst seit heute Morgen hatte sie das sichere Gefühl allmählich durchzudrehen.

Ihre Augen, die sie alles im Haus so gestochen scharf sehen ließen, dass ihr schlecht wurde, hatten begonnen ihr Streiche zu spielen, und Anastasia hatte schließlich noch vor Mittag ihren Zauberstab auf den Tisch im Esszimmer gelegt, aus Angst die Kontrolle zu verlieren und einen Fluch auf irgendetwas abzufeuern, das gar nicht da war. Mit ihrem Zauberstab konnte sie beträchtlich mehr Schaden anrichten als ohne ihn. Soweit war es Merlin sei Dank noch nicht gekommen. Und Anastasia hatte auch nicht vor, es soweit kommen zu lassen. Aber sie roch Dinge, die sie nicht zuordnen konnte, sie hörte Geräusche, deren Ursache sie nicht kannte, und all das trieb sie in den Wahnsinn. Ihre Sinne lauerten auf irgendetwas, und sie war sich nicht sicher wie lange sie das noch durchhalten würde, ohne mit dem Kopf gegen eine Wand zu laufen.

Anastasia blieb mit einem Mal stehen, als sie direkt vor ihrem großen Spiegel stand. Ihre Augen hatte keine Probleme die Dunkelheit zu durchdringen, und eine Schattengestalt ihrer selbst starrte ihr von der glatten Oberfläche aus entgegen. Die sonst blaue Iris um ihre Pupillen herum war schwarz, und ihre Lieder waren blutunterlaufen. Ihre blasse Haut hatte nunmehr jegliche Farbe verloren, und die Adern unter dem hauchdünnen Gewebe schimmerten blau hindurch. Sie sah aus wie ein Geist, und würde sie diesen Anblick nicht schon kennen, wäre sie zu tiefst entsetzt gewesen.

Es war gut, dass Harry sie so nicht sehen konnte; sie sah grauenvoll aus. Mit anderen Worten sie sah genauso aus, wie sie sich fühlte.

Anastasia begann wieder unruhig im Zimmer auf und ab zu gehen. Harry war die letzten Tage, so wie sie es angeordnet hatte, die meiste Zeit in seinem Zimmer geblieben, und hatte das zweite Stockwerk nicht verlassen. Sie hatte ihn nur die ersten Tage ein paar Mal kurz gesehen, und er hatte sie gefragt, wie es ihr ginge. Anscheinend schien sich der Junge mehr Sorgen um sie zu machen, als um sich selbst. In gewisser Weise bewunderte Anastasia ihn dafür, nicht viele Leute machten sich Sorgen um einen Vampir, aber solch eine Arglosigkeit konnte einen auch schnell das Leben kosten.

Anastasia wäre jedoch zu keinen Zeitpunkt wirklich versucht gewesen Harry umzubringen. Ihr Geruchssinn war zwar das erste gewesen, was zu ihr zurückgekehrt war, und hatte sie mit dem permanenten Geruch von menschlichem Blut, der sich durch die Luft des Hauses zog, von Anfang an auf die Probe gestellt, doch trotz des verführerischen Geruches war ihre Kontrolle ihr nicht entglitten. Sie hatte mit ihrer Vermutung recht gehabt. Sie hatte all das bereits durchgemacht und es bereitete ihr kaum mehr Probleme sich zurückzuhalten, als es der Fall gewesen war, bevor sie begonnen hatte das Serum zu nehmen, und dafür war wie sehr dankbar. Menschliches Blut roch und schmeckte süßer als alles andere, und Anastasia konnte einen Menschen allein am Geruch seines Blutes erkennen. Sie musste zugeben, dass der Junge gut roch, aber an einen ganz bestimmten anderen Duft kam er nicht heran.

Anastasia blieb vor dem großen Fenster stehen, und zog die schweren Vorhänge bei Seite. Sie achtete darauf so wenig Kraft wie möglich zu benutzen, um sie nicht versehentlich zu zerreißen. Sie konnte mit den Kräften, die ihr nun wieder zur Verfügung standen, noch nicht wirklich umgehen, und so versuchte sie alles um sie herum so behutsam wie möglich zu behandeln.

Sanftes Licht schimmerte ins Zimmer, und Anastasia sah zum Mond hinauf, der nicht mehr war, als eine schmale Sichel am schwarzen Himmel, und es kaum schaffte die Dunkelheit zu durchdringen.

Immer noch verfolgten sie die Bilder, die sie in ihrem Traum gesehen hatte, und die so unnatürlich real gewesen waren, dass sie alte Erinnerungen wieder an die Oberfläche spülten. Sie würde Corvins Blick kurz bevor die Sonne seine Haut verbrannt hatte niemals vergessen, so lange sie lebte. Blanker Hass hatte aus seinen Augen geleuchtet, und Anastasia konnte sich bis heute nicht vergeben, dass sie ihn hatte sterben lassen. Aber sie hatte nicht Corvins Leben über das Schicksal aller anderen Vampire stellen können, und so hatte sie geschwiegen. Doch das Schlimmste daran war, dass sie wieder so handeln würde, wenn man sie erneut vor solch eine Wahl stellen sollte.

Immerhin war Corvins Tod nicht ungesühnt geblieben. Lucien hatte dafür mit seinem Leben bezahlt, und Anastasia hatte es genossen seinen Tod endlos in die Länge zu ziehen.

Sie hatte kurz nach Corvins Tod betäubt worden und erst mehrere Stunden später in Willow Castle, dem Sitz des Vampirfürsten Valen, wieder aufgewacht. Einige Späher hatten sie in einer Londoner Seitengasse gefunden und sie in das Schloss gebracht. Die Lycaner hatten ihre Silbervergiftung geheilt und sie an einem Ort, von dem sie genau wussten, dass es Vampire sein würden, die Anastasia fanden, freigelassen. Warum Lucien ihr Leben verschont hatte, war ihr jedoch bis heute ein Rätsel geblieben, denn er hatte es nicht verraten, auch nicht als sie ihn gefoltert hatte.

Die Vampire hatten ihr Gedächtnis durchsucht, und erst danach hatten sie Anastasia geglaubt, dass sie keinen der Standorte ihrer geheimen Verstecke an die Lycaner verraten hatten. Sie erinnerte sich noch genau an Valen, der sie mit Entsetzen und Bewunderung gleichermaßen angesehen hatten. Danach hatte es niemand mehr gewagt an Anastasia zu zweifeln. Nach Viktors Tod war sie die Todesbringerin der Vampire geworden, getreu des Gesetzes der Vampire Du kannst behalten was du tötest, doch da sie sich stets geweigert hatte das Blut von Menschen zu trinken, und sich damit selbst zur Außenseiterin erklärt hatte, waren viele von dieser Wahl nicht angetan gewesen.

Achtundvierzig Stunden später hatten die Lycaner zwei ihrer geheimen Verstecke angegriffen, und alle Vampire, die sich dort aufgehalten hatten, getötet. Vierundzwanzig Stunden später zwei weitere Verstecke. Woher Lucien jedoch das Wissen um diese Standorte gehabt hatte, hatte Anastasia nie in Erfahrung bringen können. Sie war die Geheimniswahrerin gewesen, nur sie allein hätte die Standorte verraten können, niemand sonst.

Binnen drei Tagen hatten die Lycaner die Vampire in die Ecke gedrängt, und diesen Krieg, der nunmehr zwei Jahre angedauert hatte, zu einer Entscheidung getrieben. Es hätte nicht mehr lange gedauert und die Vampire hätten in kühler Berechnung den entscheidenden Schlag gegen die Lycaner geführt, doch nun hatte sich das Blatt gewendet. Die Vampire waren gezwungen gewesen sofort zu Handeln, und das hatten sie getan.

Zwei Tage darauf hatte sich der Krieg entschieden, als es die Vampire mit einer List und etwas Geschick in Sachen Folterkünsten geschafft hatten, gut die Hälfte der Lycaner mit einem Schlag in die Hölle zu schicken. Danach hatte es nicht mehr lange gedauert und der Widerstand dieser Monster war zerschlagen gewesen, und die letzten ihrer Art hatten akzeptieren müsse, dass die Vampire den Krieg gewonnen hatten.

Doch all das war lange her, und wenn Anastasia nun auf die Ereignisse dieser Zeit zurück blickte, erschien ihr alles so furchtbar sinnlos. Die Vampire hatten den Krieg - der im Grunde nur aufgrund von Fehlern und der Tatsache, dass den beiden Spezies London zu klein geworden war, begonnen wurde - zwar gewonnen, aber dafür hatten sie einen viel zu hohen Preis gezahlt. Die Zeiten hatten sich mit jedem Jahrhundert mehr gewandelt, und waren die Vampire einst mächtig und stolz gewesen, so waren sie doch mehr und mehr zu Zuschauern geworden, die es nicht wirklich geschafft hatten, sich den Veränderungen anzupassen. Beide Arten, Lycaner und Vampire hatten zu viel Zeit und Energie auf engstirnige Reiberein verwendet, und nicht bemerkt, dass es weitaus wichtigere Dinge gab, anstatt sich gegenseitig auszurotten.

Anastasias Augen starrten gestochen scharf in die Nacht hinaus auf die schwarzen Stämme der Bäume, und obwohl sich ihre Atmung wieder beruhigt hatte, hatte sich diese verfluchte innere Unruhe nicht im Geringsten gelegt. Ihr ganzer Körper zitterte von innen heraus, und eine alles verzehrende Leere fraß sich durch sie hindurch, und ließ ihre Nervenenden und ihre Kehle vor Durst brennen. Sie kannte dieses Gefühl; die Erinnerung eines Vampirs vergaß nie etwas. Zwar hatte sie es noch nie soweit kommen lassen, dass sie glaubte den Verstand zu verlieren, doch es war nötig gewesen es so lange hinaus zu zögern. Aber jetzt hielt sie es einfach nicht mehr länger aus.

Mit einer kaum wahrnehmbar schnellen Bewegung öffnete Anastasia die große Fenstertür, und schob sie bei Seite. Sie trat barfuß auf den kalten Steinboden hinaus, doch das Blut kochte so heiß in ihren Andern, dass sie die Kälte willkommen hieß. Einen Augenblick darauf war sie verschwunden, und nicht einmal der Wind hatte protestiert, als sie mit einem anmutigen Satz über das Geländer in die Tiefe gesprungen war.

tbc.


	15. The world seams not the same

**Carpe Noctem**

by CarpeDiem

_"__Die Welt scheint nicht dieselbe, _

_dennoch weiß ich, nichts hat sich verändert. _

_Es ist alles nur in meinem Kopf."_

**# 14 #**

* * *

Harry erreichte das große, schmiedeeiserne Tor am Ende der Auffahrt und öffnete eine Seite. Die Scharniere protestierten mit einem hohen, unangenehmen Quietschen, gaben aber widerstandslos nach, und Harry zog das kunstvolle Gitter über den weißen, Kies bedeckten Weg.

Vor ihm erstreckte sich einen breite Kiesstraße, der er über die grünen Hügel noch bis in die Ferne mit den Augen folgen konnte. Die Luft war klar, und ein strenger Westwind trieb die dicken, grauen Wolken am Himmel unablässig über das weite Land hinweg. Harry hatte sich bis jetzt noch nicht die Zeit genommen sich die Landschaft um das Anwesen herum einmal genauer anzusehen, doch jetzt wo er die Gelegenheit dazu bekam, bedauerte er, dass er es nicht schon viel früher getan hatte. Die sanften Hügel, die das satte, grüne Land formten, wirkten beruhigend auf ihn, und er fühlte sich auf eine gewisse Weise an Hogwarts erinnert. Auch dort hatte man der Landschaft noch meilenweit folgen können, und man hatte nichts außer Wiesen und Wälder in der Ferne gesehen.

An diesem Tor, wie an der hohen Hecke, die sich rund um das Anwesen erstreckte, endeten die Schutzzauber und die Appariersperre, und obwohl Anastasia ihm verboten hatte das Anwesen zu verlassen, trat er durch das Tor, und ging einige Schritte die Straße entlang.

Der Grund warum Harry dieses Verbot ignorierte, war der, dass er sich Sorgen um Anastasia machte. Er hatte sie die letzten Tage nur ein paar Mal kurz gesehen, da sie ihn, immer wenn er sie von der Treppe aus beobachtet hatte, wieder in sein Zimmer geschickt hatte, aber mit jedem Tag, der vergangen war, hatte sich ihr Zustand verschlechtert. Die Ringe unter ihren Augen hatten sich zusehends verdunkelt, und ihre ohnehin blasse Haut war noch um ein paar Nuancen fahler geworden. Zudem hatten ihre Augen ihre Farbe verändert. Harry wusste zwar nicht wie das möglich war, aber immer wenn er wieder einen kurzen Blick auf Anastasia geworfen hatte, war ihre sonst so strahlend blaue Iris trüber und düsterer geworden, bis sie schließlich fast schwarz gewesen war. Er hatte Anastasia deutlich angesehen, dass es ihr schlecht ging, und sie war unablässig wie ein Geist rastlos durch das Haus gestreift. Dabei war sie Harry vorgekommen wie ein Raubtier, das man in einen Käfig gesperrt hatte, und das langsam dabei war den Verstand zu verlieren.

Er wusste selbst, dass es vermutlich mehr als unnötig war sich Sorgen um einen Vampir zu machen, noch dazu um einen, der es über fünfhundert Jahre exzellent geschafft hatte auf sich aufzupassen. Jeder, der halbwegs bei Verstand war, würde anstatt sich Sorgen um ein solches Geschöpf zu machen, schnellstmöglich das Weite suchen, doch Harry sah Anastasia nicht wirklich als Vampir. Sie war anders, als die Vampire, von denen ihm in Hogwarts erzählt worden war, denn sie war auf eine seltsame Art menschlicher. Natürlich war sie unbeschreiblich schön und allein ihr Gang ließ jeden, der sie sah, daran zweifeln, dass sie tatsächlich ein Mensch war, aber ihr fehlte dieser überhebliche Stolz, der die Vampire arrogant und ignorant werden ließ, und Harry hatte nicht den Eindruck gehabt, dass Anastasia es genießen würde Menschen ohne Grund in Angst und Schrecken zu versetzen. Dass all das ausschließlich von dem Serum kommen sollte, glaubte Harry nicht. Anastasia musste in den fünfhundert Jahren, in denen sie auf dieser Erde weilte, Dinge gesehen haben, die sie verändert hatten, und Harry wollte sich nicht vorstellen was das für Dinge gewesen sein mochten.

Einen kleinen Einblick in Anastasias private Bibliothek hatte er immerhin bereits bekommen, und dieser Einblick genügte ihm, um zu wissen, dass das Ministerium vermutlich mit Freuden jedes einzelne Buch, das unter dem Dach von Gray Manor verborgen war, in einem kleinen Raum im Keller des Ministeriums verschwinden sehen würde. Doch entweder hatte das Ministerium noch nicht mitbekommen was für Raritäten über schwarze Magie Anastasia Gray ihr Eigen nennen konnte, oder sie hatte genug gegen jeden in der Hand, der versuchen könnte ihr deswegen Schwierigkeiten zu machen. Harry hielt Letzteres für wahrscheinlicher.

Jedes der drei Bücher, die Anastasia ihm gegeben hatte, war mindestens dreihundert Jahre alt, doch mit Bestimmtheit sagen konnte er das nicht, denn sein Wissen über die Lebensdaten schwarzer Magier aus dem Zaubereigeschichtsunterricht in Hogwarts war bestenfalls ein wenig lückenhaft. Zumindest waren sie alle so dick und schwer, dass Harry, anstatt die Flüche auf den weichen, vergilbten Seiten zu lernen, auch Voldemort damit hätte erschlagen können, denn wirklich geholfen hatte ihm bis jetzt noch keines der Bücher. Die beiden ersten, die er versucht hatte zu lesen, waren von schwarzen Magiern vor einer Ewigkeit geschrieben worden, denn obwohl Harry nicht wusste wann genau diese Herren gelebt hatten, war das Englisch in dem sie versucht hatte ihm in unleserlichen Buchstaben begreiflich zu machen, wie man verschiedene Zauber wirkte, ohne jemals einen Zauberspruch auszusprechen, unglaublich schwer zu lesen gewesen. Harry war sich sicher, dass er nicht einmal die Hälfte von dem, was Heinrich Agrippa von Nettesheim und Paracelsus versucht hatten ihm näher zu bringen, verstanden hatte.

Das dritte Buch war eine Sammlung von komplexen Zauberformeln und Tränkeanleitungen gewesen, und obwohl jede von ihnen in der gleichen anmutig geschwundenen Handschrift geschrieben war, von der Harry glaubte, dass sie Anastasia gehörte, war doch für fast jede eine andere Tinte verwendet worden, was ihn vermuten ließ, dass sie diese Flüche und Rezepte über Jahrhunderte hinweg gesammelt hatte.

Harry hatte versucht sich ein paar der Flüche zu merken, aber die meisten hatte er nicht einmal im Ansatz versanden, vor allem, da die Anweisungen entweder unvollständig waren, oder ihm völlig sinnlos erschienen. Zwar hatte er versucht einen Fluch auszuprobieren, aber als er seinen Zauberstab auf eine kleine Vase gerichtet hatte, war außer ein paar eigenartigen schwarzen Rauchzungen, die über das Porzellan gekrochen waren, nicht das Geringste passiert. Hätte der Fluch funktioniert, hätte er den atomaren Aufbau der Vase zerstören sollen und das Porzellan in Rauch aufgehen lassen.

Mit der Meditation hatte Harry im Vergleich zu den Büchern bereits mehr Erfolg gehabt, und sie entspannte ihn auf eine Weise, die er nie für möglich gehalten hätte. Er hatte sich jeden Tag für ein paar Stunden auf sein Bett gesetzt, und versucht so wie Anastasia es ihm beigebracht hatte, die Mitte seines Körpers zu finden. Aber es war eigenartig. Manchmal hatte es ihn kaum Mühe gekostet sich zu konzentrieren, aber dann wieder war es ihm unsagbar schwer gefallen. Woran das lag, konnte er nicht sagen, aber er war zuversichtlich, dass es ihm immer besser gelingen würde sich zu sammeln.

Harry ließ seinen Blick aufmerksam über das weite, grüne Land schweifen, und hielt Ausschau nach einem Zeichen von Anastasia, doch er konnte nichts entdecken. Er wusste selbst, dass es albern war sich Sorgen um sie machen, aber Harry wurde das Gefühl nicht los, dass etwas passiert sein könnte.

Die Hauselfen hatten ihm heute Morgen gesagt, dass Anastasia ihm ausrichten ließ, dass er sich von nun an wieder frei ihm Haus bewegen könnte. Wo Anastasia jedoch war, wussten sie nicht, nur dass ihre Herrin das Anwesen noch mitten in der Nacht verlassen hatte.

Angefangen sich Sorgen zu machen hatte Harry schließlich, als er im Esszimmer Anastasias Zauberstab auf dem Tisch hatte liegen sehen. Als er sich einen Moment Zeit genommen hatte, um den Stab eingehender zu betrachten, war ihm aufgefallen, dass das Holz vollkommen glatt und ohne die Geringsten Unebenheiten gefertigt war, und wenn er es sich genau überlegte, dann sah es nicht einmal aus wie Holz. Harry wusste nicht warum, aber aus irgendeinem Grund hatte der schwarze Stab einen beunruhigenden Eindruck auf ihn gemacht.

Harry drehte den Kopf und ließ seinen Blick über die Landschaft wandern. In einiger Entfernung rechts von ihm befand sich ein riesiger Wald, dessen Ende er nicht mehr sehen konnte, und die großen, alten Bäume warfen gespenstische Schatten auf die Wiesen davor. In der anderen Richtung sah er in der Ferne nur grüne Hügel und Ebenen, aber bis auf den Wind, der durch die Äste und Gräser strich, war nichts zu erkennen.

„Ich habe dir doch gesagt, du sollst das Anwesen nicht verlassen."

Harry fuhr zusammen, als er Anastasias glockenhelle Stimme genau neben sich hörte. Er hatte nicht das geringste Geräusch gehört, noch hatte er sie gesehen. Er drehte ruckartig den Kopf, doch die Anastasia, die er sah, war nicht die Anastasia, die er erwartet hatte zu sehen. Instinktiv, ohne dass er etwas dagegen tun konnte, oder sich überhaupt dessen bewusst war, wich er einige Schritte vor ihr zurück.

Anastasia beobachtete Harry aufmerksam, und als sie die Angst in seinen Augen sah, trat ein wehmütiges Lächeln auf ihre geröteten Lippen.

„Daran werde ich mich wohl in nächster Zeit wieder gewöhnen müssen."

Harry konnte nicht anders, er starrte Anastasia mit aufgerissenen Augen an. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie so verändert sein würde. Wenn man es nicht wusste, dann hatte man Anastasia Gray für einen Menschen halten können, doch das Geschöpf, das Harry jetzt vor sich sah, unterschied sich so machtvoll von einem Menschen, dass dieser Fehler niemandem mehr unterlaufen würde.

Ihre fahle Haut war noch blasser geworden, doch wirkte sie nicht mehr bläulich, sondern schimmerte weiß wie Perlmutt. Die Ringe unter ihren Augen waren verschwunden, und aus ihrer Iris, die immer noch in diesem hellen blau strahlte, leuchtete eine Intensität, die Harry durch und durch ging. War Anastasia Gray vor ihrer Rückverwandlung unbeschreiblich schön gewesen, so gab es jetzt kaum Worte, um diese Steigerung noch zu beschreiben. Sie sah aus, wie das Gemälde eines alten Meisters, das lebendig geworden war, und im wahren Leben geradezu befremdlich und verstörend schön aussah.

Doch das war es nicht gewesen, was Harry dazu veranlasst hatte, vor ihr zurück zu weichen. Zuerst hatte sie ihn erschreckt, aber als er sie gesehen hatte, hatte ihn ein innerer Instinkt beinahe dazu gezwungen, sich einige Schritte von ihr zu entfernen. Er fühlte sich in ihrer bloßen Gegenwart unwohl, er fürchtete sich aus irgendeinem Grund, den er sich selbst nicht erklären konnte. Anastasia strahlte etwas aus, das ihn unruhig werden ließ, und das ihm alle feinen Härchen in seinem Nacken aufstellte. Sie strahlte Gefahr aus. Er wusste zwar, dass sie nicht gefährlich war, aber es kostete ihn mehrere Sekunden sein Unterbewusstsein ebenfalls von dieser Tatsache zu überzeugen.

Anastasia wirkte zwar weiterhin befremdlich auf ihn, aber er bemühte sich, ihr das nicht zu zeigen, was schwierig war, da er ja bereits vor ihr zurück gewichen war.

„Tut mir leid ich…", setzte er an, doch Anastasia schüttelte, immer noch mit diesem traurigen Ausdruck in ihren blauen Augen, den Kopf, und Harry brach mitten im Satz ab.

„Du brauchst dich nicht zu entschuldigen, Harry", sagte sie, und obwohl der Ausdruck in ihren Augen nicht verschwand, meinte sie es aufrichtig. „Es war nicht deine Schuld. Ich vergesse noch wie schnell und geräuschlos ich mich bewegen kann, ich dachte du hättest mich hören müssen. Außerdem kannst du nichts dafür, Vampire wirken nun einmal so auf Menschen. Es ist ganz natürlich, dass alle Beutetiere Angst vor einem Raubtier haben."

Harry nickte, und der Vergleich mit einem Raubtier war für ihn sehr naheliegend. Er hatte keine Angst vor ihr, aber sein Instinkt sagte ihm, dass er die haben sollte, und auch wenn er es nicht wollte, reagierte er auf sie.

„Hört das wieder auf? Dieses Gefühl, meine ich?", wollte Harry zögerlich wissen, aber zu seiner Enttäuschung schüttelte Anastasia mit einem milden Lächeln den Kopf.

„Nein. Viele Menschen gewöhnen sich bestenfalls daran, aber es gibt kaum jemanden, der es schafft, diese innere Unruhe gänzlich abzulegen."

Harry hätte gedacht, dass er wieder diesen traurigen Glanz in ihren Augen sehen würde, und war deswegen überrascht, als ein glückliches Lächeln über ihre perfekt geformten Lippen glitt. Doch einen Augenblick darauf, wurde sie wieder ernst.

„Was machst du hier?", fragte sie, und richtete ihre blauen Augen direkt auf Harry, der von der Intensität, mit der Anastasia ihn ansah, schlichtweg überwältigt war.

„Ich - ich hab dich gesucht", stammelte er, schaffte es nicht den Blick abzuwenden. „Dein Zauberstab - er lag auf dem Esstisch und ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht."

Jetzt endlich gelang es ihm Anastasia nicht mehr direkt in die Augen zu starren, und das war auch gut so, denn sonst hätte er vermutlich gar nicht mehr aufgehört unzusammenhängende Worte zu stammeln.

Der Vampir lachte amüsiert und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Dabei entblößte sie eine Reihe strahlend weißer Zähne und zwei auffällig spitze Eckzähne.

„Harry", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd, „ich bin ein Vampir, es gibt nichts in diesem Wald, das mir gefährlich werden könnte."

Harry sah zu Boden, und es ärgert ihn, dass sie darüber lachte, dass er sich Sorgen gemacht hatte. Als er jetzt darüber nachdachte, kam ihm dieses Verhalten unglaublich kindisch vor.

„Wo warst du?", fragte er deswegen gereizt.

„Ich war jagen", antwortete Anastasia immer noch lachend, und erst jetzt fiel Harry der rötliche Schimmer auf, der auf ihren Lippen lag, und er konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass sich ihm der Magen umdrehte, und sich seine Augen weiteten. Doch im selben Moment schalt er sich einen Dummkopf und verdrängte diese Gefühle so gut es ging. Er aß schließlich auch Wild. Und trotzdem wurde ihm, bei dem Gedanken daran, der zwangsläufig Bilder vor seinen Augen entstehen ließen, die er nicht sehen wollte, übel.

Anastasia entging der Ausdruck, der über Harrys Gesicht glitt nicht, doch sie entschied nicht darauf einzugehen.

„Komm, lass uns zurück auf das Anwesen gehen."

Harry nickte, und Anastasia trat hinter ihm durch das große, schwarze Tor und zog es mit einem protestierenden Laut der Scharniere hinter ihnen zu.

Schweigend gingen sie nebeneinander die weiße Kiesstraße zum Haus zurück. Zu beiden Seiten erstreckte sich ein weitläufiger Garten, den Anastasia früher einmal viel schöner und prächtiger in Erinnerung hatte. Jetzt wuchs dort lediglich eine dünne Grasschicht, und das einzige, das noch an die einstige Schönheit dieses Gartens erinnerte, waren die beiden alten, und majestätischen Trauerweiden, die auf jeder Seite standen. Mit einem Schmunzeln erinnerte Anastasia sich daran wie sie diese Bäume vor langer Zeit in die Erde gesetzt hatte.

Doch obwohl sie diesen Garten schon unendlich viele Male angesehen hatte, und so wie jetzt über die Auffahrt gegangen war, war alles was sie in diesem Moment sah einzigartig.

Sie fühlte sich wie ein neugeborener Vampir, und wie damals weinte sie über die Schönheit der Welt. Nichts von all dem hatte sie in solcher Erinnerung. Der würzige Duft, der in der Luft lag und einen baldigen Regen ankündigte, kitzelte sie in der Nase, und sie konnte sich nicht daran erinnern, das je so intensiv wahrgenommen zu haben.

Alles hatte sich verändert. Die gesamte Welt hatte sich auf den Kopf gestellt und war anschließend wieder in ihre Ausgangsposition zurückgekehrt, nur dass sich nicht mehr alles an seinem angestammten Platz befand.

Anastasia blickte durch die klare Luft und mit einer erschreckenden Schärfe und Genauigkeit sah sie jede Bewegung mit der der Wind durch die winzigen Grashalme strich. Sie reagierte unglaublich sensibel auf Geräusche, die mit Sicherheit schon immer da gewesen waren, aber jetzt erst erregten sie Anastasias Aufmerksamkeit, so unbedeutend sie auch sein mochten. Der Wind fuhr durch ihre langen, schwarzen Haare und flüsterte ihr tausend Dinge ins Ohr, eines aufregender als das andere. Außerdem trug die Brise ihr Düfte entgegen, von denen sie sich nur allzu leicht verwirren ließ, wie von allem anderen auch, mit dem sie im Moment einfach überfordert war. So sehr sie sich auch wünschte, sie könnte allen Gerüchen und Geräuschen nachgehen, schaffte sie es einfach nicht. Sie wusste schlichtweg nicht wo sie anfangen sollte, und ihre Augen huschten unablässig über das Gelände.

Der stärkste Duft, den sie wahrnahm, kam jedoch von Harry, der direkt neben ihr ging. Ein weiterer Windhauch fuhr durch seine kurzen Haare und trug einen weiteren Schwall dieses unglaublich süßen und verlockenden Duftes zu ihr hinüber. Sie roch weniger Harry selbst, vielmehr war es der Geruch seines Blutes, der beinahe alles andere übertünchte. An dem Blut von Tieren gab es nichts auszusetzen, aber allein der Geruch von menschlichem Blut, das so unverkennbar süße roch, war zugegeben eine Probe für Anastasia. Wäre sie nicht schon seit Jahrhunderten an diesen Geruch gewöhnt, würde es ihr zweifellos schwerer fallen, zu widerstehen, doch im Moment war ihr Drang, über Harry herzufallen, eher gering.

Anastasia warf einen kurzen Seitenblick auf den Jungen. Er hatte Angst vor ihr, das konnte er nicht verbergen. Sie roch es. Sie hatte gewusst, dass das passieren würde, aber es versetzte ihr nicht mehr als einen kleinen Stich. Einen Moment hatte sie darüber nachgedacht, ob sie Harry ein wenig von ihrer Stärke demonstrieren sollte, den Gedanken dann aber wieder verworfen. Sie musste ihm nicht noch mehr Angst machen. Es wäre für sie ein Leichtes gewesen über eine der hohen Hecken am Rande des Gartens zu springen, oder einer der alten Weiden einen stammdicken Ast abzubrechen, und es hätte sie nicht einmal angestrengt. Im Gegenteil, es hätte ihr Spaß gemacht zu erproben, wie stark sie war. Die Jagd hatte sie nicht sonderlich gefordert, in diesem Wald gab es tatsächlich nichts, was ihr auch nur im Entferntesten gefährlich werden könnte.

„Wie ist es dir mit den Büchern ergangen, die ich dir gegeben habe?", fragte Anastasia und Harry neben ihr zuckte zusammen, als sie das Wort an ihn richtete.

„Nicht besonders gut", gestand er, den Blick auf die Straße gerichtet. Als Anastasia darauf nichts sagte, sprach er weiter. „Nichts davon hat einen Sinn ergeben."

Er zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern, unfähig, das was er sagen wollte in Worte zu fassen.

„Das macht nichts", antwortete Anastasia leichthin. „Es wird einen Sinn ergeben, früher oder später. Das ist etwas, das du nicht beeinflussen kannst. Die Meditation soll dir dabei helfen deinen Geist zu erweitern und dich zu konzentrieren. Wenn du gelernt hast die Magie zu lenken, dann werden auch die Anweisungen in meinen Büchern einen Sinn für dich ergeben."

Harry drehte den Kopf zu ihr, und sah sie verwundert an. Verwundert darüber, wie unbesorgt sie das sagen konnte, immerhin hing das Schicksal Englands davon ab, ob er es schaffen würde Voldemort zu töten, und das konnte er nur, wenn es ihm gelang ihm ebenbürtig zu werden.

„Ab heute Abend werden wir damit beginnen in einem Kellerraum, der eigens dafür eingerichtet ist, Kämpfe auszutragen. Ich will sehen wie gut du bist, und du sollst darauf vorbereitet sein, was dich erwartet."

Jedoch wurde Anastasia das Gefühl nicht los, dass es nicht damit getan sein würde, dem Jungen mächtige Magie beizubringen. Irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass es komplizierter werden würde, als ein Kampf auf Leben und Tod, bei dem es darum ging, wer die stärkeren Flüche beherrschte und am längsten durchhielt.

Was sie zu etwas anderem brachte.

„Mein Zauberstab - du sagtest, er liegt auf dem Tisch im Esszimmer?", wollte Anastasia wissen, als sie die Tür des Hauses öffnete, und Harry hindurch treten ließ.

Harry, erstaunt über den unerwarteten Themenwechsel, nickte lediglich.

„Hast du ihn berührt?", fragte Anastasia und die Strenge in ihrer Stimme, nahm bei dieser Frage deutlich zu.

Harry schüttelte verwirrt den Kopf. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, weshalb Anastasia das so wichtig war, und das war es, dem Ton ihrer Stimme nach zu schließen.

„Nein, hab ich nicht. Warum willst du das wissen?"

Anastasia schenkte ihm ein bitteres Lächeln und überlegte, wie viel sie dem Jungen erzählen sollte. Sie wollte kein Geheimnis darauf machen, denn es war genau genommen kein Geheimnis, aber genauso wenig wollte sie Harry beunruhigen und das hätte sie zwangsläufig getan, hätte sie ihm die Wahrheit gesagt.

Ihr Zauberstab war genauso schwarz wie er aussah, und hätte nicht besser zu einem dunkeln Geschöpf passen können. Jedes Mal wenn Anastasia einen Zauber ausführte, konnte sie sich seiner Wirkung nicht entziehen, jedenfalls nicht vollständig. Trotzdem hatte sie sich in den letzten 300 Jahren nicht dazu durchringen können, einen neuen Stab fertigen zu lassen.

So entschied sie sich lediglich für eine etwas abgeänderte Form der Wahrheit.

„Weil ich nicht möchte, dass du meinen Zauberstab benutzt, oder auch nur anfasst, aus Gründen, die du nicht wissen musst. Sagen wir einfach, mein Stab ist gefährlich für dich."

Harry sah Anastasia verwirrt an. Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, was an einem Zauberstab gefährlich sein sollte, wenn man ihn berührte. Er hätte Anastasia gerne danach gefragt, aber ihr verschlossener Gesichtsausdruck machte deutlich, dass sie ihm nur mit weiteren Ausflüchten kommen würde.

tbc.

* * *

**Weil das hier so kurz war gibt es schnell ein neues Chap , das ist nämlich auch nicht recht lang. Ihr wisst schon, dass die Abstände in denen ich die Kapitel hochlade direkt proportional zur Anzahl eurer Review sind? +gg+**


	16. Shadows of the night

**Carpe Noctem**

by CarpeDiem

_"Die Schatten der Nacht _

_sind entfesselt. _

_Wo ihre Gier beginnt,_

_ist das Ende nah."_

**# 15 #**

* * *

Die Schatten ein paar vereinzelter Fackeln an den steinernen Wänden zuckten unablässig in schaurigen Mustern über die fahle Haut. In dem warmen Schein schimmerte das blasse Gewebe beinahe durchsichtig, aber gleichzeitig so kalt und tot, dass selbst das flackernde Licht die Kälte nicht vertreiben konnte. Die fahle Haut spannte sich vollkommen glatt über die hohen Wangenknochen und machte den Anschein, als könne sie durch etwas Simples wie eine Berührung zerreißen.

Die magischen Fackeln steckten in wuchtigen Wandhaltern, die an dem unebenen, kahlen Stein befestigt waren. Sie drängten die Dunkelheit bis in die Ecken des höhlenartigen Ganges zurück, vermochten aber nicht diesen wirklich zu erhellen. Die schwarze Finsternis hielt sich hier Tag für Tag und kämpfte gegen das Licht an.

Rote Augen funkelten in der Dunkelheit, doch sie wirkten so fremdartig, dass sie unmöglich einem Menschen gehören konnten. Die Pupillen, die nur feine Schlitze waren, ähnelten denen einer Schlange, und ruhten bewegungslos in der Ferne des engen Ganges. Die Intensität mit der sie aus den hellen Liedern scharlachrot in die Dunkelheit glommen war genauso Furcht einflößend wie die Kälte, die in ihrem Blick lag.

Beharrlich flackerte das Licht über die glatte, totenbleiche Haut des kahlen Schädels, und warf dunkle Schatten auf das ausgemergelte Gesicht. Das Wesen - nur so konnte man es bezeichnen, denn es war einem Menschen auf verstörende Weise so unähnlich wie es nur sein konnte - stieg eine steile Treppe hinunter. Die ungleichmäßigen Stufen aus grauem Stein führten in dem niedrigen Höhlengang gefährlich in die Tiefe, und dennoch glitt das Wesen mit sicheren, und doch kaum wahrnehmbaren Schritten die Stufen hinunter. Es bewegte sich mit einer schaurigen Eleganz, die man seiner langen, hageren Gestalt nicht zutraute.

Seine langen schwarzen Roben waren aus einem glatten Stoff, und glitten hinter ihm über die unebenen Treppenstufen, immer begleitet von einem raschelnden Geräusch, das zusammen mit dem Echo seiner Schritte durch den Gang der Höhle hallte. Bei jedem seiner Schritte sog es die abgestandene, kalte Luft der Höhle durch eine Nase ein, die so platt war, wie die einer Schlange. Es waren lediglich zwei Nüstern, die nicht viel mehr als dünne Schlitze waren.

Der Dunkle Lord ähnelte in seinem ganzen Aussehen eher einer Schlange, als dem Menschen, der er einst gewesen war. Hatten die Mädchen dem jungen Tom Riddle früher mit einem sehnsüchtigen Blick hinterher gesehen, so begegnete man Lord Voldemort nun mit Angst und Abscheu.

Im flackernden Schein der Fackeln kam das Ende der Treppe in Sicht, an deren Fuße ein weiterer grober Steingang vorbei führte. Voldemort stieg die letzte Stufe hinunter und wählte den Gang zu seiner Rechten.

Das Geräusch seiner Schritte hallte an den Wänden wider und das monotone, sich verbreitende Echo, war das einzige Geräusch, das man hören konnte, auch wenn es aus jeder Richtung und doch von nirgendwo zu kommen schien.

Immer wieder führten zu beiden Seiten Gänge in die Tiefen des Labyrinthes. Jeder dieser Gänge sah genauso aus wie alle andern auch, und wer sich hier einmal verlief, der irrte womöglich tagelang umher. Die magischen Fackeln spendeten nun in regelmäßigen Abständen schummriges Licht, und hin und wieder waren auf einer Seite des Ganges dicke Gitterstäbe eingelassen. Dahinter befanden sich kleine, dunkle Kerkerzellen, die in den Stein gehauen worden waren, und deren Tore scheinbar keine Möglichkeit boten sie zu öffnen.

Doch alle diese Zellen waren leer, und auch die Zelle vor deren Gittertür der Dunkel Lord nun stehen blieb, wirkte dunkel und verlassen. Doch der Schein trog. Voldemort streckte seine Hand aus, und seine spinnenartigen, blassen Finger schwebten über die Fuge zwischen der Tür und dem kalten Stein. Ein metallisches Klicken schnitt durch die Stille, und die Gitterstäbe schwangen nach innen auf.

Im Inneren der Zelle saß eine Gestalt so unscheinbar klein und eng an die unebene Steinwand gedrückt, dass man sie von außen im Dunkeln der Zelle nicht gesehen hatte. Das kleine Mädchen drehte den Kopf, und als das Licht in ihre großen, blauen Augen fiel, sah man die Feuchtigkeit in ihnen glitzern. Getrocknete Tränen klebten auf ihrem zarten Gesicht und ihre braunen Haare hingen ihr strähnig in die Augen. Sie war erschreckend dünne und kaum älter als zwölf Jahre.

Voldemort betrat die Zelle und das Mädchen wich mit einem erstickten Schluchzen weiter an die kalte Wand in ihrem Rücken zurück. Doch er kam unaufhaltsam weiter auf sie zu, und als sie nicht mehr weiter zurückweichen konnte, schluchzte sie erneut auf. Der Dunkle Lord kniete sich mit einer fließenden Bewegung neben sie auf den Boden, und das Mädchen bekam panische Angst. Sie starrte hilflos in die beängstigenden roten Augen, und Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinunter.

„Nicht weinen, meine Kleine. Wenn du ein braves Mädchen bist, wird dir nichts passieren", versprach Voldemort und seine zischende Stimme hallte durch die Zelle. Das Mädchen drückte sich enger an die Wand, und Voldemorts rote Augen funkelten sie in der Dunkelheit an.

„Du bist doch ein braves Mädchen, oder?"

Die Kleine brachte ein Nicken zu Stande, aber sie hatte zu viel Angst um Sprechen zu können.

Voldemort erhob sich wieder und streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen. Die weißen, spindeldürren Finger wirkten erschreckend in der Dunkelheit und die Kleine rührte sich nicht vom Fleck.

„Komm mit mir", sagte Voldemort freundlich, aber es klang wie ein Befehl, auf dessen Missachtung eine unausgesprochene Strafe stand.

Das Mädchen zögert noch einen Moment lang, doch dann rappelte sie sich mit ungelenken Bewegungen auf, und schlang ihre zarten Finger vorsichtig um die schaurige Hand.

Voldemort führte sie aus der Zelle und durch einige spärlich beleuchtete Korridore, bis sie schließlich vor einer weiteren Reihe Gitterstäbe stehen blieben. Als die Kleine den alten Mann, mit den dünnen weißen Haaren erkannte, der geschwächt und ausgezerrt in verdreckten Kleidern in der Zelle saß, vergaß sie alle Vorsicht und wollte zu ihm laufen. Doch die Finger der kalten Hand hielten sie erbarmungslos fest, und rissen sie wieder zurück an Voldemorts Seite.

In den silbergrauen Augen des alten Mannes begann sich Leben zu regen, als er das Kind sah, und er erhob sich so eilig wie es seine verbliebenen Kräfte zuließen. Dann stolperte er zur Tür und umfasste mit beiden Händen die Gitterstäbe.

„Annabell!", sagte er mit rauer Stimme, und versuchte durch die Eisenstäbe das Mädchen zu erreichen. Doch bevor die Kleine ihre zarte Hand ausstrecken konnte, zog Voldemort sie erneut unsanft ein Stück von den Gittern weg.

„Nicht so eilig", zischte er und sah den alten Mann scharf an. Dann wandte er sich an das Mädchen, und seine roten Augen heuchelten Freundlichkeit.

„Meine Kleine, kennst du diesen Mann?"

Das Mädchen nickte, ohne ihre Augen von dem alten Mann abzuwenden.

„Das ist mein Großvater."

Ihre Stimme war dünn und zerbrechlich, und als Voldemort erneut sprach, hallten seine lauten Worte durch den Gang.

„Dein Großvater ist das also. Wie überaus interessant", antwortete er mit überraschter Stimme, doch seine roten Augen fixierten kalt den alten Mann.

„Dann liegt ihm doch sicher sehr viel daran, dass dir nichts passiert, nicht wahr?", fragte er und der Unterton, den das Kind nicht bemerkte, jagte dem weißhaarigen Mann einen Schauer über den Rücken.

Einige lange Sekunden verstrichen, dann neigte der alte Mann wie zur Kapitulation den Kopf.

„Ihr habt gewonnen. Ich tue es, aber lasst sie frei."

Voldemorts dünne Lippen verzogen sich zu einem kalten Lächeln.

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich das tun werde. Sie wird hier bleiben, bis du deine Arbeit erledigt hast, schließlich will ich nicht, dass es noch weitere Verzögerungen gibt."

Der alte Mann presste die spröden Lippen aufeinander, aber es gab nichts was er tun konnte, außer zu hoffen, dass seiner Enkelin nichts geschehen würde. Voldemort lächelte kalt, aber seine Stimme war weiterhin verstörend freundlich.

„Komm mein Kind, gehen wir."

Nur widerwillig ließ sich das Mädchen mitschleifen, doch Voldemort zog sie gnadenlos hinter sich her, und so hatte sie keine Wahl, außer ihm zu folgen. Doch sie drehte erst den Kopf, als ihr Großvater hinter der nächsten Steinwand verschwunden war.

Der Dunkle Lord brachte das Mädchen zurück in ihre Zelle, verschloss die Gittertür und entfernte sich ohne das geringste Interesse an der Kleinen wieder von ihr.

Er folgte einem augenscheinlich willkürlichen Muster durch die Gänge der Höhle, bis er auf einmal unvermittelt stehen blieb. Die schlangenartigen Schlitze seiner Nase bebten einen Moment lang, die roten Augen blieben in die Dunkelheit vor ihm gerichtet.

„Viktor."

Ein Augenblick darauf löste sich links von ihm ein Schatten aus der Dunkelheit, der noch kurz darauf scheinbar mit der Wand verschmolzen gewesen war. Mit geräuschlosen Schritten trat der Mann nach vorne, und blieb in aufrechter und dominanter Position seitlich von Voldemort stehen; die Hände hinter dem Rücken verschränkt. Das Licht der magischen Fackeln beleuchtete einen Teil seines Gesichtes schemenhaft, und obwohl man nur sein markantes Profil erkennen konnte, fiel einem sofort auf, dass er beinahe überirdisch schön war.

Voldemort drehte sich nicht zu ihm um.

„Das triff sich gut. Ich habe einen Auftrag für dich, den du umgehend erfüllen wirst."

„Gewiss, mein Lord."

Die Stimme des Mannes war tief und so melodisch wie ein Klavierspiel, und doch kaum lauter als ein Flüstern.

Voldemorts Augen glommen in der Dunkelheit auf. Alle seine Pläne und Absichten entwickelten sich vorzüglich, und obwohl es nicht anzunehmen war, dass sie von seinem größten Geheimnis erfahren könnte, war es klüger diese Gefahr zu bannen, bevor sie entstand.

„Töte Anastasia Gray."

Die anmutig geschwungenen Lippen des Mannes verzogen sich zu einem zufriedenen Lächeln.

„Mit dem allergrößten Vergnügen."

tbc.


	17. Interlaced questions

**Carpe Noctem**

by CarpeDiem

_"Unzählige Fragen sind miteinander verflochten._

_Ich brauche Antworten um meine Gedanken zu beruhigen._

_Ich brauche sie, um alles zu entschlüsseln."_

**# 16 #**

* * *

Die Sonne war bereits vor ein paar Stunden untergegangen, als Anastasia, eingepackt in ihren dicken Wintermantel die Hauptstraße von Hogsmeade entlang ging. Auch wenn den ganzen Tag die Sonne von einem wolkenlosen Himmel hinunter gestrahlt hatte, sobald ihre letzten wärmenden Strahlen hinter dem Horizont versunken waren, hatte sich eine eisige Kälte um das kleine Dorf und um ganz England gelegt. Man konnte denken es sei bereits Winter, nur die weißen Schneehaufen an den Straßenrändern fehlten. Dabei war es gerade einmal Anfang Oktober.

Auch der Nebel war sobald es zu dämmern begonnen hatte, wieder aufgezogen, und hing nun wie tausende feiner Spinnweben über dem Boden. Die Dementoren trieben immer noch ihr Unwesen in England, und Anastasia hoffte, dass es dem Ministerium bald gelingen würde, sie zu vertreiben oder was auch immer Scrimgeour mit ihnen zu tun gedachte.

Bei jedem Schritt stob Anastasias Atem in kleinen Rauchwölkchen in die Kälte, und der Vampir zog den Umhang enger um ihren schlanken Körper. Auch wenn sie den Herbst und den Winter zu schätzen wusste, da es bereits früh dunkel wurde, die Kälte war etwas, das sie nicht ausstehen konnte. Sie presste ihr die eiskalte Luft in die Lungen und brachte Gerüche so erschreckend klar mit sich, dass sie ihr den Kopf verdrehten. Es war etwas anderes in Gray Manor zu sein, als hier durch eine Straße voller Menschen zu laufen. Der Geruch von Blut hing in zahllosen Facetten permanent in der kalten Luft, und hatte sie in Schottland nur Wiesen, Wälder und Natur gerochen, so strömten hier tausend verschiedene Dinge auf sie ein.

Doch Anastasia versuchte jeden einzelnen dieser Düfte auszublenden und zu vergessen, genauso wie die Dinge, die sie hörte, aber gar nicht hören wollten. Wortfetzen von Gesprächen oder das Geräusch der Schritte auf der Straße, alles war fremdartig laut und sie musste sich erst wieder daran gewöhnen all diesen Geräuschen keine Beachtung zu schenken. Sie könnte ohne Probleme jedes Gespräch auf der Straße belauschen, auch in einem der Häuser wenn es sein musste, aber daran hatte sie bei Leibe kein Interesse.

Auf den Straßen des kleinen Dörfchens war einiges los. Die letzten Einkäufe des Tages waren erledigt und die Zauberer und Hexen waren im Schein der magischen Straßenlaternen auf dem Weg nach Hause. Und wer nicht in Richtung eines warmen Kaminfeuers unterwegs war, der wollte sich zweifellos in einer der Kneipen mit einem Butterbier wieder etwas aufwärmen. Besonders beliebt waren die Drei Besen, die um diese Uhrzeit bestimmt bereits gut gefüllt waren. Der Pub erfreute sich im ganzen Land bester Berühmtheit und zog täglich eine Menge Gäste an.

Auch Anastasia war auf dem Weg in eine Kneipe, doch ihr Ziel war ein anderes Gasthaus. Sie verließ die Hauptstraße und bog in eine der vielen kleinen Seitengassen ein. Über ihr hing ein kaputtes Schild mit einem Eber darauf und der Vampir fragte sich flüchtig wann dieses Schild wohl endlich herunter fallen würde. Es hing seit Jahren so schief in den Angeln, dass es das eigentlich schon längst hätte tun müssen, aber der ausgeblichene Eber blickte immer noch trotzig auf die enge Straße.

Ein paar Meter weiter sah Anastasia bereits im Schein einer einzigen verdreckten Lampe die massive Holztür, die nach rechts in den Eberkopf führte. Genau hier wollte sie hin. Der kleine Pub war zwar ebenfalls im ganzen Dörfchen bekannt, aber niemand, der nicht einen guten Grund dazu hatte, kam hier her. Die Kneipe hatte den Ruf, dass sich hier viele zwielichtige Gestalten trafen, um ihre krummen Geschäfte abzuwickeln, was auch zweifellos stimmte, und jeder wusste das. Mit Sicherheit hatten sich die Dorfbewohner schon mehr als einmal gefragt warum die Auroren des Ministeriums den Laden noch nicht dicht gemacht hatten. Aber eines musste man dem Eberkopf zu seiner Verteidigung lassen, es gab in der Nokturngasse eine ganze Reihe Spelunken, die noch einen weitaus schlechteren Ruf hatten.

Anastasia zog die schwere Holztür ohne die geringsten Probleme auf, was einer Hexe von ihrer Statur wohl nicht gelungen wäre, und betrat den Schankraum. Des Abends war der Eberkopf stets gut besucht, und so auch an diesem Abend.

Als erstes schlug ihr eine Vielzahl von Gerüchen entgegen, die sie angewidert innehalten ließen. Zigarettenrauch, Alkohol, Schweiß und der Geruch von Blut, die sich beinahe unerträglich in der kleinen Kneipe gestaut hatten. Anastasia war es schon immer sehr leicht gefallen dem Geruch von Blut zu widerstehen, im Gegensatz zu einigen anderen Vampiren, aber sie war nicht mehr daran gewöhnt diesen süßlich-metallischen Geruch überall zu riechen und so blieb sie noch einen Moment lang in der Tür stehen. Danach war sie sich sicher, dass sie sich unter Kontrolle hatte und betrat den Eberkopf.

Auf den kleinen runden Holztischen, die im Raum verteilt standen, flimmerten die Reste herunter gebrannter Kerzenstummel, und halfen dem verdreckten Kronleuchter an der Decke den großen Raum in ein schummriges Licht zu tauchen. In der Luft hingen dicke Schwaden von Zigarettenrauch, durch die man kaum hindurch sehen konnte, und Anastasias Gewand nahm den Geruch binnen Sekunden auf.

Der Vampir warf einen schnellen Blick, der nicht einmal eine Sekunde dauerte, durch den Schankraum, aber er genügte ihr bereits, um alles zu sehen, was sie sehen wollte, und das hundertmal genauer als ein Mensch. An der Bar, die beinahe die gesamte Stirnseite des Zimmers einnahm, saßen bereits mehrere komische Gestalten, Leute von der Sorte, denen einen junges Mädchen nicht bei Nacht begegnen sollte, aber keinen von ihnen kannte Anastasia. Auch die Tische waren fast voll besetzt, und im hinteren Teil des Pubs waren Kartenspiele im Gange, doch Anastasia war nicht auf der Suche nach einem Sitzplatz.

Sie ließ die schwere Tür mit einem dumpfen Geräusch ins Schloss fallen, und die Zauberer an der Bar, die sich noch nicht in ihren Whiskygläsern ertränkt hatten, hoben die Köpfe. Sie warfen ihr erstaunte Blicke zu; es kam schließlich nicht alle Tag vor - genau genommen nie - dass sich ein junges, hübsches Mädchen hierher verirrte, und einige pfiffen sogar anerkennend. Mit einem finsteren Blick aus ihren blauen Augen, der einem das Fürchten lehren konnte, brachte Anastasia sie zum Schweigen, aber im Wesentlichen wurde ihr Erschienen nicht bemerkt.

Anastasia öffnete ihren dicken Mantel und ging dann mit wiegenden Schritten auf die Bar zu. Mit erschreckender Geschwindigkeit wurde ihr dort Platz gemacht - niemand wollte diesen Blick noch einmal auf sich spüren - und Anastasia setzte sich auf einen der Barhocker. Sie musste sich etwas strecken, um hinter den Tresen sehen zu können, aber schließlich fand sie, was sie gesucht hatte. Ein amüsiertes Lächeln trat auf ihre Züge, als sie den Wirt sah, der gerade einige gewaschene Gläser in einen Schrank unter dem Tresen stellte, und sich so tief gebückt hatte, dass sie nur seinen Rücken sehen konnte.

Anastasia grinste. „Hallo alter Mann."

Als der grauhaarige Zauberer die melodische Stimme über sich hörte, die durch den Lärm aus Gesprächen drang, richtete er sich unvermittelt auf und stieß mit dem Kopf an die Kante des Tisches. Laut fluchend kam er weiter nach oben, und rieb sich dabei den Hinterkopf.

„Verdammt noch mal! Was zum…"

Er hielt abrupt Inne, als er Anastasia vor sich sah, und einen Moment lang schien er zu glauben seine Augen spielten ihm einen Streich. Dann nahm er die Hand aus seinen langen, grauen Haaren und lehnte sich mit einem überraschten Gesichtsausdruck lässig auf den Tresen. Er zeigte nicht die geringste Furcht vor Anastasia.

„Da hohl mich doch der Teufel! Lady Anastasia Gray", sagte er anerkennend, doch er ließ sich nur einen Moment von Anastasia faszinieren, dann wurden seine blauen Augen düster.

„Was in Merlins Namen hast du hier verloren?"

Anastasia tat überrascht. „Was denn? Freust du dich denn nicht mich zu sehen? Du enttäuschst mich."

Der alte Mann legte sich übertrieben betroffen eine Hand auf die Brust.

„Das tut mir aber leid", meinte er gedehnt. „Du hast Recht, wo sind meine Manieren geblieben? Hallo Anastasia, schön dich zu sehen. Wie geht es dir? Ich hoffen du findest die Tür auch alleine."

Bei seinen letzten Worten waren seine Augen wieder hart und seine Stimme zu dem schroffen Knurren von zuvor geworden. Dann wandte er sich von ihr ab, und ging ans andere Ende der Bar, um einen Kunden zu bedienen.

Anastasia ignorierte seine abweisende Haltung mit einem Grinsen. Sie hatte nichts anderes von ihm erwartet, nicht nach den Schwierigkeiten, die sie ihm bei ihrer letzten Begegnung gemacht hatte. Sie sah ihm nach, und wieder einmal staunte sie über diese verblüffende Ähnlichkeit, die doch so unterschiedlich war.

Aberforth Dumbledore war der jüngere der beiden Dumbledore Brüder gewesen, und die beiden waren in ihrem ganzen Wesen so unterschiedlich gewesen wie es Brüder nur sein konnten. Überall wo Albus dem Leben mit Optimismus und einem Zitronenbonbon begegnet war, hatte Aberforth mürrisch und zähneknirschend dagegen rebelliert. Welche Einstellung die Richtige war, vermochte Anastasia nicht zu entscheiden.

Wenn man in Aberforths Gesicht blickte, erkannte man sofort die warmen blauen Augen wie sie auch Albus gehabt hatte, und in denen immer dieses eigenartige Zwinkern lag, wenn er lachte. Auch die Adlernase war unverkennbar, und die Statur hatten sie ebenfalls gemein, aber danach war auch schon Schluss mit den Gemeinsamkeiten.

Aberforth hatte schulterlange graue Haare, und er trug weder einen Bart noch eine Brille. Sein Gesicht wies zwar auch schon beträchtliche Falten auf, aber irgendwie wirkte er viel jünger als Albus, obwohl nur drei Jahre Unterschied zwischen ihnen lagen. Seine Kleidung war die eines Zauberers, der nicht besonders viel Geld zu haben schien, aber in diesem Fall trog der Schein ganz gewaltig. Aberforth war keineswegs arm, dafür sorgten seine zahlreichen dubiosen Geschäfte. Den Eberkopf hatte er nur, weil es schon immer sein größter Wunsch gewesen war eine eigene Bar zu haben.

Als Aberforth nach einer Weile wieder zurück kam und Anastasia sah, funkelte er sie mit verschränkten Armen ungehalten an.

„Du bist ja immer noch hier."

„Ich brauche deine Hilfe, Aberforth…", begann Anastasia, aber der alte Mann fiel ihr ins Wort.

„Du brauchst meine Hilfe? Das find ich interessant. Und wie kommst du darauf, dass ich dir helfen würde?"

„Weil Albus dich darum gebeten hätte mir zu helfen", antwortete Anastasia und sie sah, wie sich bei der Erwähnung seines Bruders dunkle Schatten über Aberforths Augen legten. Die beiden waren sich sehr nahe gestanden, auch wenn sie sich nur selten gesehen hatten.

„Ich habe noch nie verstanden was mein närrischer Bruder an dir gefunden hat, aber es war ein verfluchter Fehler sich mit dir einzulassen. Es hat ihm nur Ärger gemacht. Und jetzt raus aus meiner Kneipe."

Anastasia bewegte sich keinen Millimeter. Er mochte nicht wissen was Albus an ihr gefunden hatte, aber was er selbst damals an ihr gefunden hatte, das wusste sie noch ganz genau. Eine scharfe Bemerkung lag ihr schon auf der Zunge, aber sie schluckte sie hinunter, schließlich brauchte sie tatsächlich seine Hilfe.

„Aberforth, bitte. Ich will nur, dass du mir einen kleinen Gefallen tust."

Aberforth schnaubte. „Das sagst du immer und dann taucht ein grimmiger Kerl auf, der mit seinem Zauberstab vor meiner Nase herumfuchtelt und mir einen Haufen Ärger macht."

Anastasia rollte mit den Augen. „Das tut mir leid. Es war nicht meine Absicht dich da mit rein zuziehen."

„Nur so aus Interesse, für welches dieser etwas zwanzig Mal, in denen so etwas passiert ist, entschuldigst du dich gerade?"

Anastasia stöhnte vernehmlich, behielt sich aber unter Kontrolle. Wenn sie nicht seine Hilfe bräuchte, dann hätte sie ihn schon längst erwürgt.

„Können wir das nicht einfach vergessen, ich hab doch gesagt, dass es mir Leid tut."

„Lass mich nachdenken", erwiderte Aberforth und tat einen Moment lang so, als würde er ernsthaft darüber nachdenken, doch dann sah er sie lediglich trocken an.

„Nein."

Anastasia schlug mit der Faust etwas fester als beabsichtigt auf den Tresen. Das Geräusch ging im Lärm der Kneipe unter, aber das Holz wies eine deutliche Delle auf, die die Form von Anastasias Faust hatte.

„Du bist so ein sturer Bock! Ich will doch nur, dass du etwas die Augen und Ohren für mich offen hältst!"

Aberforth legte angesichts Anastasias Wutausbruchs seinen Kopf schief, und ein Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht, bei dem seine Augen amüsiert zwinkerten.

„Hab ich dir eigentlich schon mal gesagt, wie verdammt heiß du aussiehst, wenn du wütend wirst?"

Der Vampir starrte ihn einen Moment lang an, doch dann wurde ihr wieder bewusst, dass sie es hier mit einem der Dumbledore Brüder zu tun hatte. Er hatte sie da gepackt wo man einen Vampir - abgesehen von seinem Stolz natürlich - am einfachsten packen konnte, an seiner Geduld. Und es hatte ihm sichtlich Spaß gemacht sie bis zu diesem Punkt zu treiben. Anastasia atmete ein Mal tief durch.

„Hilfst du mir jetzt?"

Aberforth lehnte sich mit verschränkten Armen auf den Tresen und zuckte gleichgültig die Achseln.

„Von mir aus, du gibst ja doch nicht auf. Bringen wir es hinter uns. Willst du was trinken?"

„Gib mir einen Feuerwhisky", antwortete Anastasia nach kurzem Überlegen. Das Zeug schmeckte zwar für sie als Vampir absolut widerlich, aber tat es wahrscheinlich auch wenn sie kein Vampir gewesen wäre. Jedenfalls würde es angenehm ihre Kehle hinunter brennen, und das reichte ihr im Moment.

Doch Aberforth bewegte sich nicht, er sah sie nur wieder trocken an. „Tut mir leid, ich darf keinen Alkohol an Minderjährige ausschenken."

Anastasia zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, dann lehnte sie sich mit einem lasziven Grinsen ebenfalls auf den Tresen, sodass ihr Gesicht nur noch Zentimeter von Aberforth entfernt war. Sie konnte das frische Blut riechen, das durch seine Adern floss, aber es irritierte sie nicht so sehr, wie es dieser Geruch noch vor einigen Minuten getan hätte. Es wurde immer einfacher.

„Seit wann hältst du dich denn an das Gesetz?", fragte sie leise, und sah ihn mit einem Blick an, für den andere Frauen jahrelang üben mussten, der Anastasia aber praktisch angeboren war.

Aberforth konnte seinen Blick für mehrere Sekunden nicht mehr von ihr nehmen, und sein Gesicht näherte sich dem ihren einige Zentimeter, aber dann zwang er sich die Augen zu schließen, und als er sie wieder öffnete, hatte er sich wieder gefangen.

„Verdammt, du bist verflucht noch mal anziehender, als ich dich in Erinnerung hatte", brummte er, erhob sich vom Tresen und drehte sich um.

Kurz darauf stellte er dem Vampir ein Glas Feuerwhisky auf dem Tisch.

„Also, du hast gesagt ich soll die Augen und Ohren für dich offen halten. Was suchst du?", wollte er wissen, aber Anastasia schüttelte den Kopf.

„Die Frage lautet: Wen suche ich."

„Auch gut", meinte Aberforth gelangweilt. „Also dann, wen suchst du? Aber was noch viel wichtiger ist, warum brauchst du mich, um ihn zu finden?"

Das war durchaus eine berechtigte Frage, das musste Anastasia zugeben. Sie fand für gewöhnlich jeden, den sie suchte, aber dieser Fall war nicht gewöhnlich.

„Ich suche Arion. Und ich würde ihn ja selbst suchen, aber er wird verschwinden sobald er auch nur im Mindesten das Gefühl hat, dass ich es bin, die nach ihm sucht. Außerdem weiß ich nicht einmal ob er sich überhaupt noch in der Zaubererwelt aufhält. Es kann genauso gut sein, dass er jetzt als Muggel in einer zwei Zimmer Wohnung mit Einbauküche und einem Goldfisch lebt", gab Anastasia zu, hob ihr Glas und stürzte den Whisky in einem Zug runter. Sie hatte Recht gehabt. Das Zeug schmeckte absolut widerlich, besonders weil sie jede Nuance davon genau schmecken konnte.

Aberforth nahm das Glas vom Tresen und stellte es weg, bevor er ihr antwortete. „Ich hab zwar keine Ahnung was eine Einbauküche ist, und ich bezweifle ernsthaft, dass er einen Goldfisch hat, aber mit dem Rest liegst du gar nicht mal so falsch."

Anastasia konnte nicht anders; sie starrte ihn überrascht an. Das hatte sie nicht erwartet. Sie hatte fest damit gerechnet, dass Arion nie wieder einen Fuß in die magische Welt setzen würde.

„Du weißt wo er ist?", fragte sie erstaunt, aber zu ihrem Bedauern schüttelte Aberforth den Kopf.

„Das nicht. Aber er kommt alle paar Wochen mal her, trinkt ein Glas Milch, liest den Abendpropheten und geht dann wieder."

Nun starrte Anastasia ihn wirklich an. Milch?! Einen Moment lang glaubte sie sich verhört zu haben. Bei Merlin, Arion Butler war doch nicht der Typ der Milch trank!

„Ja", meinte Aberforth mit einem gehässigen Grinsen, „so in etwa hab ich auch geschaut, als er sein erstes Glas Milch bestellt hat. Er hat sich sehr verändert, Anastasia. Seine Haare sind mittlerweile noch etwa einen halben Zentimeter lang und schneeweiß."

Und wieder war es an Anastasia sich zu wundern. Arion war immer stolz auf seine langen Haare gewesen. Sie waren so glatt wie Seidenfäden und dunkelbraun gewesen. Sie konnte sich gar nicht vorstellen wie er jetzt wohl aussehen mochte. Es war wirklich zum verrückt werden, wenn sich alle um einen herum veränderten, und nur man selbst währenddessen keinen Tag alterte.

Aberforth wartete, bis Anastasia diese Neuigkeiten verdaut hatte.

„Was willst du von ihm, wenn ich fragen darf?"

„Ich will mit ihm reden. Du würdest mir einen großen Gefallen tun, wenn du mich benachrichtigen würdest, wenn er das nächste Mal herkommt."

Aberforth nickte. „Das kann ich machen. Sonst noch was?"

„Ja", antwortete Anastasia mit einem Grinsen. „Halt einfach die Augen für mich offen."

Der alte Zauberer schnaubte. „Wonach denn?"

Anastasia rutsche mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung von dem harten Barhocker hinunter.

„Nach allem was entweder so seltsam oder so gewöhnlich ist, dass es mich interessieren könnte."

Mit einem letzten Grinsen drehte sie sich um, und ging auf die Tür zu, doch Aberforths Stimme ließ sie noch einmal innehalten.

„Und wer zahlt deinen Feuerwhisky?", rief er ihr durch den Lärm der Kneipe zu, aber Anastasia grinste nur.

„Der geht doch mit Sicherheit aufs Haus, oder?"

Sie hörte noch Aberforths Schnauben hinter sich, aber sie ignorierte es, zog die schwere Tür auf, und trat in die Nacht hinaus.

tbc.


	18. My Angel

**Carpe Noctem**

by CarpeDiem

_"Strahlender Engel _

_ich glaubte du wärst mein Retter._

_Es gibt keine Vergebung,_

_denn ich erinnere mich _

_immer noch an das Lächeln, _

_als du mich zerstört hast."_

**# 17 #**

* * *

Es war noch keine zehn Minuten her, dass Anastasia den Eberkopf verlassen hatte, aber in Gray Manor war sie noch nicht. Sie lief seitdem ziellos durch die verlassenen Straßen von Hogsmeade und genoss die Stille, die für sie keine mehr war. Sie hörte überall Geräusche, die von Vögeln oder von anderen Tieren her kamen, und sie hörte Bewegungen aus den Häusern, oder einfach nur vom leichten Wind, der durch die Straßen wehte und dabei noch dazu die vielfältigsten Gerüche mit sich brachte.

Im Schein der Straßenlaternen ging sie gemächlich durch die Gassen und bei jedem Geräusch spitzte sie die Ohren. Sie hatte ganz vergessen, was man alles hören konnte, wenn man zuhörte. In Gray Manor gab es nicht besonders viel zu hören, aber hier in diesem kleinen Dorf waren die Geräusche so vielfältig, dass Anastasia, selbst wenn sie es gewollt hätte, nicht jedem einzelnen von ihnen hätte nachgehen können.

Um Harry, den sie allein in ihrem Haus gelassen hatte, machte sie sich vergleichsweise wenig Sorgen. Sie hatte ihm aufgetragen an diesem Abend allein zu meditieren, und wenn sie wieder zurück war, würden sie noch ein wenig an seinen Kampfkünsten feilen. Im Grunde war es lächerlich, dass sie Kämpfe gegeneinander austrugen, der Junge hatte nicht die geringsten Chancen gegen sie. Nun da sie nach so langer Zeit wieder ein richtiger Vampir war, gab es für sie jedoch kein menschliches Wesen mehr, das ihr überlegen war, und wenn es lediglich ihre Schnelligkeit war, die ihr zu einem Sieg verhalft.

Harry war jedoch für einen Zauberer seines Alters erstaunlich stark. Er lernte sehr schnell, aber es schaffte es nur mit großer Anstrengung sich zu konzentrieren und ungesagte Flüche zu beschwören. Meist schaffte er es gar nicht. Er brauchte zu lange um sich zu sammeln, und wenn er es nicht schaffte schnell genug einen Schildzauber auszuführen, ohne dabei einen Laut von sich zu geben, dann blieb ihm nicht einmal genug Zeit auszuweichen.

Anastasia hatte geglaubt, dass es ihm mit der Zeit leichter fallen würde sich zu konzentrieren, aber bis jetzt war seine Konzentrationsfähigkeit von Tag zu Tag verschieden. Ohne die Magie mental lenken zu können, war ihm die höhere Magie unbegreiflich, und daran konnte auch Anastasia nichts ändern. Jeder Fluch, der an schwarze Magie grenzte, verlangte dem Jungen eine Menge ab, und es war schon vorgekommen, dass sich Zauber auf dem Weg zu Anastasia einfach in der Luft aufgelöst hatten. Sie hoffte, dass sich Albus nicht in dem Jungen geirrt hatte, denn dann wusste sie nicht was sie tun sollte.

Anastasia bog in eine Seitengasse ein und folgte aus purer Neugier heraus einem leisen, pfeifenden Geräusch. Sie wollte wissen was es war, das dieses Geräusch verursachte, und so folgte sie ihm bereits durch mehrere Gassen hindurch. Vermutlich war es nichts Besonderes, was da ihre Aufmerksamkeit erregt hatte, aber der gedämpfte, heulende Laut schaffte es ihre gesamte Konzentration auf sich zu ziehen, und es forderte Anastasia ihn im Gewirr der Geräusche nicht zu verlieren.

In dieser Gasse war es stiller, als in den übrigen Straßen, aber dennoch tat sich Anastasia schwer, ihrem Pfeifen zu folgen. Sie ignorierte alle anderen Geräusche und nahm dabei in Kauf einen Großteil ihrer Umgebung zu vernachlässigen. Das war ein gefährlicher Fehler, doch sie bemerkte ihn nicht, genauso wie sie nicht bemerkte, dass ein Schatten für den Bruchteil eines Augenblicks das Licht der Straßenlaterne streifte.

Das pfeifende Geräusch wurde mit jedem Schritt, dem sie ihm näher kam, lauter und schließlich stand Anastasia vor einem Fensterladen, der nicht ganz geschlossen war. Der Wind fuhr durch einen kleinen Ritz und verursachte das heulende Geräusch, dem sie bis hier her gefolgt war.

Ein Grinsen trat auf Anastasias Gesicht. Etwas so Banales hatte es geschafft ihre Aufmerksamkeit über so lange Zeit hinweg zu fesseln, ohne etwas wirklich Besonderes zu sein. Sie war wirklich anspruchslos geworden.

Während Anastasia sich umdrehte, und weiter durch die Straßen ging, dachte sie erneut darüber nach, was für ein Glück sie an diesem Abend bereits gehabt hatte. Es war nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis sie in der Lage sein würde mit Arion zu reden. Es war nicht mehr als ein Zufall, dass ihr alter Freund der magischen Welt nicht gänzlich den Rücken gekehrt hatte, denn in diesem Fall wäre es um einiges schwieriger gewesen ihn zu finden.

Mit einem Schmunzeln dachte sie darüber nach wie ähnlich Albus Arion im Vergleich zu seinem Bruder Aberforth gewesen war. Auch für Arion war jeder Mensch ein offenes Buch, das sich anstandslos vor ihm auftat, doch er hatte sich nur selten die Mühe gemacht ein Kapitel daraus an einem Stück zu lesen. Selbst in seinen Zauberkräften stand er Albus in nicht so viel nach wie es Aberforth tat, und dennoch lagen Welten zwischen ihnen.

Trotzdem war Arion eindeutig ein weitaus unangenehmerer Zeitgenosse, als es Albus gewesen war. Arion war ein alter Pessimist mit dem Einfühlungsvermögen eines Vorschlaghammers. Zuweilen konnte er erschreckend skrupellos sein und wenn er sich einmal etwas in den Kopf gesetzt hatte, dann bedarf es einiges um es aus seinem Dickschädel wieder herauszubekommen. Trotzdem war er alles andere als dumm. Im Gegenteil, Arion war sehr intelligent, doch er nutzte seine Fähigkeiten nicht, wie andere es taten, um damit zu glänzen. Er fand es bequemer im Hintergrund zu stehen, und alles aus sicherer Entfernung heraus zu beobachten und zu lenken.

Anastasia hatte zwar nun die Chance mit ihm zu reden, aber sie bezweifelte, dass er ihr auch zuhören würde. Es würde ihm nicht gefallen, um was sie ihn bitten wollte, da war sie sich sicher, aber sie hoffte dennoch, dass er letzten Endes bereit sein würde, das zu tun, was nötig war.

Unvermittelt blieb Anastasia inmitten einer schwach erleuchteten Gasse zwischen tür- und fensterlosen Häusern stehen. Einen Moment lang war sie sich sicher gewesen etwas gehört zu haben, so leise, dass es ihr beinahe entgangen wäre, aber ihre feinen Sinne hatten es nicht ignoriert. Sie wartete darauf, dass sie es noch einmal hören würde, aber in der Gasse blieb alles still.

Dann stieg Anastasia ein feiner, eisig-süßlicher Geruch in die Nase, der ihre Sinne binnen Bruchteilen von Sekunden schärfte, doch als sie sich bewegte, war es bereits zu spät. Noch bevor sie einen Schritt gemacht hatte, schlang sich ein Arm von hinten stahlhart um ihre Taille, und presste ihr die Luft aus den Lungen. Eine Hand legte sich unter ihr Kinn und drückte ihren Kopf schmerzhaft in den Nacken, was ihren ganzen Körper nach hinten durchbog. Mit ein paar simplen Bewegungen hatte ihr Angreifer sie jeder Möglichkeit beraubt sich zu verteidigen, und als Anastasia es dennoch versuchte, machte er ihr augenblicklich klar, dass er sie nicht freigeben würde, und verstärkte seinen Griff um ihren Hals.

Anastasias Atmung hatte sich unweigerlich beschleunigt, aber sie zwang sich still zu halten. Ihr Angreifer war ein Vampire und ein Mann, so viel stand fest. Außerdem wusste er genau was er tat, und Anastasia hatte kein Verlangen danach dieses Wissen herauszufordern. Zumindest war sie noch nicht tot, und so beschloss sie abzuwarten.

Als sie sich nicht mehr bewegte, verschwand die Hand unter ihrem Kinn, und die scharfe Spitze eines Fingernagels strich ihr langsam die Kehle hinauf bis zu ihrem rechten Ohr, wo schmale, kräftige Finger mit einer unendlich zarten Bewegung durch ihre Locken glitten. Ein Schauer lief ihren Rücken hinunter, doch sie verhielt sich auch weiterhin still. Dann spürte sie einen warmen Atem an ihrem Ohr, und die gehauchten Worte ließen ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren.

„Hallo, mein Herz."

Unwillkürlich verwandelte sich Anastasias ganzer Körper in eine starre Statue, und sie musste sich zwingen zittrig einzuatmen, um sich ihren Geruchssinn nicht rauben zu lassen. Ein stechender Duft nach Vanille und Haarwasser, den ihr Unterbewusstsein schon längst erkannt hatte, stieg ihr in die Nase und rief Erinnerungen in ihr wach, die sie bereits vor langer Zeit aus ihren Gedanken verbannt hatte. Die erschreckend vertraute Stimme klang in ihren Ohren nach, doch noch wehrte sich Anastasia gegen die Gewissheit, die ihre Sinne lähmte.

Er konnte nicht in diesem Moment hinter ihr stehen, das war vollkommen ausgeschlossen. Er war tot.

„Na, bist du überrascht meine Stimme zu hören, mein Herz?", fragte die dunkle Stimme leise, und die langen Finger, die immer noch durch ihre Haare glitten, suchten sich eine Strähne aus, mit der sie zu spielen begannen, so wie sie es vor so langer Zeit immer getan hatten.

„Viktor", hauchte Anastasia tonlos, und auch wenn sie nicht wusste wie das möglich war, so musste sie doch einsehen, dass es wahrhaftig Viktor Powell war, der sie weiterhin erbarmungslos festhielt.

Viktor lachte leise und die Finger, die unablässig mit ihren Haaren spielten, waren so sanft und vertraut als wären er und Anastasia keinen Tag voneinander getrennt gewesen. Anastasia war jede seiner Berührungen zuwider und sie musste sich zwingen ruhig zu bleiben. Doch als sie seine Lippen auf der sensiblen Haut an ihrem Hals spürte, konnte sie es nicht länger kaltblütig ertragen.

Mit einem wütenden Fauchen stemmte sie sich gegen ihn und versuchte sich aus seinem Griff zu befreien. Ihr ehemaliger Mentor musste einiges an Kraft aufwenden, um sie festzuhalten, doch Anastasia war vielfach im Nachteil. Er war stärker als sie, zumindest was die rein körperliche Kraft anging. Außerdem hatte sie die meisten ihrer Griffe und Schläge von ihm gelernt, und so war es für ihn ein Leichtes sie abzuwehren. Schließlich drehte er ihr einen Arm auf den Rücken und seine Finger schlossen sich unerbittlich um ihre Kehle. Er zog ihren Kopf in den Nacken und drückte gleichzeitig ihren Arm nach unten, um sie erneut in eine Position zu zwingen, in der sie sich kaum noch bewegen konnte.

„Mach das nicht noch einmal."

Anastasia schloss für einen Moment die Augen, um sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen und ihre Gefühle nieder zu kämpfen, denn sie wusste, dass sie ihm unterlegen war. Es blieb ihr nichts anderes übrig als still zu halten, denn sie kannte Viktor gut genug um diese Warnung ernst zu nehmen. Er würde ihr weh tun, wenn sie erneut versuchte sich zu wehren.

Viktor Powell hasste es, wenn man nicht das tat, was er wollte, und Anastasia hatte sich zweifellos unbeliebt bei ihm gemacht, als sie ihn getötet hatte. Doch offensichtlich hatte sie ihn nicht gründlich genug getötet. Ein Versäumnis, das sie bald möglichst korrigieren würde.

„Du bist tot", stellte Anastasia klar, und sie versuchte ihre Stimme kalt und gleichgültig klingen zu lassen, aber Viktor kannte sie zu gut, als dass er sich täuschen ließ. In ihrem Inneren tobte eine Vielzahl von Gefühlen und die unbändige Wut, die sie spürte, war nur eines davon, das Anastasia im Moment zu ignorieren versuchte.

„Das dachtest du tatsächlich, nicht wahr?", fragte er amüsiert. „Ich habe mich immer gewundert, dass du nichts bemerkt hast. Ich bin wirklich enttäuscht von dir Anastasia. Ich gebe zu ich hatte dich für klüger gehalten, aber anscheinend hat dich der Umgang mit den Menschen schwach werden lassen. Wenn du dich erinnern mögest, ich hatte dich davor gewarnt."

Anastasias Gedanken rasten, während sie versuchte sich jedes noch so unbedeutend scheinende Detail dieser Nacht vor 289 Jahren in Erinnerung zu rufen, doch ganz gleich wie klar ihre Erinnerung an diesen Abend auch war, und wie oft sie es auch durchging, sie kam immer zu demselben Schluss. Sie hatte Viktor mit dem Todesfluch der Vampire getötet, und er war tot gewesen, als sie disappariert war. Er durfte nicht hinter ihr stehen!

Viktor lacht leise. Es amüsierte ihn, dass Anastasie nicht in der Lage war die Wahrheit zu sehen, obwohl ihr nicht mehr als eine winzige Einzelheit fehlte. Allerdings hätte sie die Wahrheit bereits vor so langer Zeit entdecken können, falls es wirklich das war, was sie wollte.

„Ich werde dir einen kleinen Anstoß geben", eröffnete Viktor großzügig. „Ich war tot. Für exakt 38,9 Sekunden."

Es dauerte nicht länger als den Bruchteil eines Augenblickes, bis Anastasia die Bedeutung seiner Worte klar wurde.

„Vampirgift", hauchte sie fassungslos, und einen Moment darauf hörte sie Viktor hinter sich bereits erneut leise lachen.

„Na also, es geht doch. Du hast dir also doch einen Teil deines messerscharfen Verstandes behalten, wie überaus erfreulich."

Anastasia konnte kaum glauben wie blind sie all die Jahre gewesen war. Sie hatte tatsächlich geglaubt, dass es ihr gelungen wäre Viktor Powell zu töten und sie hatte nicht einen Gedanken daran verschwendet wie lächerlich einfach es gewesen war. Sie hätte wissen müssen, dass Viktor niemals ein Risiko einging, ohne sich vorher entsprechend abzusichern. Und genau das hatte er getan.

Vampirgift war im 13. Jahrhundert von einem Zauberer entwickelt worden, dessen ganze Familie von einem Vampir getötet worden war. Sein einziges Ziel war es nach diesem Angriff gewesen, ein Gift zu entwickeln, das einen Vampir auf langsame und qualvolle Weise umbrachte. Doch er hatte dieses Gift niemals testen können und als die Wirkung nicht die gewesen war, die er beabsichtig hatte, war er wenig später von dem Vampir getötet worden, den er selbst versucht hatte umzubringen. Das Gift hatte den Vampir für genau 38,9 Sekunden getötet, danach war er wieder aufgewacht, ohne die geringsten Nachwirkungen und so lebendig wie zuvor.

Viktor hatte vermutlich damit gerechnet, dass Anastasia trotz der endlosen Jahre, die sie zusammen verbracht hatten, versuchen würde ihn umzubringen, und er hatte zweifellos eine Kapsel des Giftes als Vorsichtsmaßnahme im Mund gehabt. Alles was er hatte tun müssen, als Anastasia den Todesfluch auf ihn abgefeuert hatte, war es gewesen die Kapsel zu zerbeißen. Und da man bekanntlich niemanden töten konnte, der bereits tot war, hatte ihm der Todesfluch nichts anhaben können, und er war nur wenige Sekunden darauf wieder aufgewacht. Anastasia hatte damals nur noch einen letzten Blick auf Viktors leblosen Körper geworfen, und war danach sofort disappariert, weil sie diesen Anblick nicht länger hatte ertragen können.

Es machte sie wütend, dass Viktor es geschafft hatte sie all die Jahre in dem Glauben zu lassen er wäre tot, und dass er sie über so lange Zeit hinweg zum Narren gehalten hatte. Er hatte den Tod hundertfach verdient und Anastasia würde dafür sorgen, dass er nun endlich bekommen würde, was er verdiente.

„Hör auf mit mir zu spielen Viktor, was willst du?"

„Ich will die töten", flüsterte Viktor an ihrem Ohr und ein Schauer lief Anastasia über den Rücken hinunter. Es war eindeutig zu lange her, seit ihr das letzte Mal jemand nach dem Leben getrachtet hatte, doch es kostete sie nur einen Augenblick ihre Maske aus Kälte und Unnahbarkeit überzustreifen.

„Dann tu es endlich", verlangte sie kalt, und ihre Stimme zitterte nicht im Mindesten. Nach all den Jahren schien er endlich bereit zu sein sie zu töten.

„Nein, ich denke nicht, dass ich das tun werde", erwiderte Viktor genüsslich, und seine Finger streiften ihre Wange ohne jedoch den Griff um ihr Kinn aufzugeben. „Noch nicht. Du hast mir immer sehr viel bedeutet Anastasia. Es wäre äußerst bedauerlich, wenn es so enden müsste. Aus diesem Grund habe ich ein Angebot für dich. Schließ dich mir an. Schließ dich mir und dem Dunklen Lord an und ich verschone dein Leben."

Anastasia lachte laut auf, und die glockenhelle Melodie klang kalt und spöttisch, ohne dass sie sich dafür hätte verstellen müssen.

Mit einer schnellen Bewegung lagen Viktors Finger wieder an Anastasias Kehle, und drückten zu. Anastasia blieb die Luft weg, und das Lachen endete in einem Keuchen. Viktor ließ ihr gerade noch so viel Luft, dass sie seinen Geruch noch wahrnehmen konnte. Seine Stimme war gefährlich ruhig, als er sprach.

„Wage es nicht über den Dunklen Lord zu lachen, das wäre ein Fehler, der dir nicht gut bekommen würde."

„Dann bring mich zum Schweigen", forderte Anastasia ungerührt, aber ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein ersticktes Flüstern.

„Nein, der Tod soll keine Bestrafung für dich sein. Vielmehr wirst du ihn als Erlösung ansehen, wenn diese Nacht vorbei ist. Ich habe nicht vergessen, dass du versucht hast mich umzubringen, und das werde ich dir nie vergeben können. Die Rache, die ich bis jetzt bekommen habe, war nicht annähernd so befriedigend wie ich es mir erhofft hatte. Lucien hat es nicht geschafft dich zu brechen, auch nicht als er Corvin vor deinen Augen getötet hat."

Anastasia erstarrte und die Bilder, die bei diesen Worten vor ihren Augen auftauchten, waren mehr als sie im Moment ertragen konnte. Sie sah Corvins Körper, der nach vorne gebeugt und vollkommen entkräftet in den dicken Silberketten hing. Seine schwarzen Haare, die ihm immer so elegant in die hohe Stirn gefallen waren, klebten blutverschmiert an seiner hellen Haut. Und Corvins Stimme ertönte mit eschreckender Klarheit in ihrem Kopf.

Sag Ihnen, was Sie wissen wollen, Anastasia…

Helles Sonnenlicht warf seine Strahlen durch das Gitter am oberen Ende des Schachtes und ein grauenvoller Schrei hallte an den Steinwänden wider, als die Sonne die fahle Haut zu schwarzen, totem Gewebe verbrannte.

Anastasia zwang sich mit aller Macht diese grauenvollen Erinnerungen aus ihrem Denken zu verbannen, und die Erkenntnis, die sie nur einen Augenblick darauf traf, bereitete ihr unvorstellbare Qualen, die sie innerlich aufschreien ließen.

Sie fühlte wie etwas tief in ihr ein weiteres Mal zerbarst, als sich längst verblasste Teile eines Puzzles aus Intrigen und Verrat nach so viele Jahren endlich zusammensetzten, und ihr die unglaubliche Wahrheit unerbittlich vor Augen führten. Blind vor Wut versuchte sie erneut sich aus Viktors stahlhartem Griff zu befreien. Sie wollte ihm auf jede nur erdenkliche Art Schmerzen zufügen, und alles in ihr verlangte danach ihn leiden zu sehen. Sie wollte, dass er dieselben Qualen, denen er Corvin ausgesetzt hatte, erdulden musste. Und wie die Lycaner damals würde auch sie keine Gnade zeigen, und sich an seinen Schreien erfreuen.

Doch Anastasia griff in wildem Zorn an und ihre Wut beraubte sie ihrer Stärke. Sie schaffte es nicht einmal annähernd Viktor gegenüber die Oberhand zu erlangen und ihr ehemaliger Mentor lachte lediglich amüsiert, während es für ihn ein Leichtes war sie festzuhalten.

Anastasia biss die Zähne zusammen und hörte, wenn auch nur äußerst widerstrebend, auf sich gegen Viktor zu wehren. Es war zwecklos, und sie verschwendete nur ihre Kräfte, aber ihre Vernunft tat sich im Moment sehr schwer ihre Gefühle von der Richtigkeit dieses Handelns zu überzeugen. Viktor war stärker als sie, und solange er nicht abgelenkt war, würde sie es nicht schaffen sich zu befreien.

„Du hast dein eigenes Volk an unserer Todfeinde verraten nur um dich an mir zu rächen", zischte Anastasia hasserfüllt. „Wie konntest du das nur tun?"

Sie hatte über so viele Jahre hinweg geglaubt diesen Mann zu kennen, und nun musste sie erfahren, dass er für die Dämonen, die sie noch heute verfolgten, verantwortlich war. Sie hatte gesehen wie der Wahnsinn Viktor langsam seinen Verstand geraubt hatte, aber sie hätte nicht geglaubt, dass er jemals bereit gewesen wäre so weit zu gehen.

Sie hatte schon immer gewusst, dass in den letzten Tagen des Krieges etwas nicht mit rechten Dingen zugegangen war, aber bis heute war es ihr nicht gelungen herauszufinden wie die Lycaner es geschafft hatten an die Standorte ihrer geheimen Verstecke zu gelangen.

Sie selbst war die Geheimniswahrerin gewesen, und sie hatte diesen Monstern nichts gesagt, auch nicht als Lucien Corvin vor ihren Augen getötete hatte. Sie hatte geschwiegen, um Hunderte zu retten, und nun erfuhr sie, dass all das Viktors kranker Plan gewesen war, um sich an ihr zu rächen.

Nach so vielen Jahren ergab Luciens Verhalten während ihrer Gefangenschaft endlich einen Sinn. Der stolze Anführer der Lycaner hatte den Anschein gemacht, als habe er den Befehl erhalten Anastasia nicht anzurühren und angesichts der Bezahlung, die er dafür erhalten hatte, war ihm das vermutlich nicht einmal schwer gefallen.

Es war vollkommen bedeutungslos gewesen, ob Anastasia ihm gegeben hätte, wonach er verlangt hatte. Corvin hätte in jedem Fall den Tod gefunden, denn Lucien hatte die Informationen, die er von Anastasia gefordert hatte, bereits gehabt. Viktor war vor Anastasia der Todesbringer der Vampire und somit der Geheimniswahrer gewesen, und da er nicht tot war, hatte er das Geheimnis über die Standorte ihrer Verstecke noch immer in sich getragen als der Fideliuszauber neu ausgesprochen worden war. Er hatte Lucien dieses Wissen skrupellos verkauft und hingenommen, dass sein Volk von den Lycanern abgeschlachtet wurde, und das einzige, das Lucien dafür hatte tun müssen war es gewesen Anastasias Geliebten vor ihren Augen zu töten, und sie selbst danach unbeschadet freizulassen. Viktors krankhafte Eifersucht hatte ihn dazu getrieben Anastasia jedes Glück bereits im Ansatz wieder zu entreißen. Zuerst hatte er denjenigen getötet, der ihm Anastasia in seinen Augen weggenommen hatte, und nachdem Charles den Tod gefunden hatte, hatte Viktor dafür gesorgt, dass auch Corvin für seine Liebe zu Anastasia bezahlen musste. Viktor hatte sie unvorstellbare Qualen leiden lassen, und das Wissen, dass Corvins Tod vollkommen sinnlos gewesen war, brachte Anastasia beinahe um den Verstand.

Doch dass Viktor nicht zugelassen hatte, dass Lucien sie tötete, bewies nur ein Mal mehr wie zwanghaft verliebt er in sie war. Und dass er hier mit ihr spielte, anstatt ihrem Leben sofort ein Ende zu bereiten, obwohl er wusste, dass sie ihm gefährlich werden konnte, führte Anastasia vor Augen wie verhängnisvoll Gefühle waren. In diesem Fall würden sie Viktor das Leben kosten, denn Anastasia würde diese Schwäche, von der sie selbst sich geschworen hatte ihr niemals zu erliegen, schamlos ausnutzen, so wie ihr Mentor es sie einst gelehrt hatte.

„Oh, das ist mir nicht sonderlich schwer gefallen", antwortete Viktor mit einem leisen Schmunzeln in der Stimme. „Mein Volk und seine Gesetze bedeuten mir gar nichts. Valen hatte nur auf eine Gelegenheit gewartet mich zu vernichten, für die Todsünde, die ich in seinen Augen begangen habe. Er hat es jedoch nicht gewagt mich anzuklagen, denn ich hätte ihn mit meinem Wissen über seine Vergangenheit ebenso zu Fall gebracht."

Viktors Worte ergaben für Anastasia keinerlei Sinn, und als er sanft die zarte Haut hinter ihrem Ohr küsste, fiel es ihr sehr schwer das Zittern vor unterdrückter Wut in ihrer Stimme zu verbergen.

„Was meinst du damit?"

Es folgte ein erneuter leichter Kuss, nicht mehr als eine zarte Berührung seiner Lippen.

„Geduld, mein Herz. Geduld", hauchte Viktor, während seine Finger zu ihrer linken Wange hinauf glitten, ohne den Griff um ihr Kinn aufzugeben. Einen Moment darauf spürte Anastasia die Spitze seines Fingernagels, der sich in ihre steinharte Haut bohrte, und das Gewebe, begleitet von einem scharfen Schmerz, beinahe mühelos durchdrang.

Viktor fügte ihr einen langen, tiefen Schnitt über ihre Wange nach unten zu, aber Anastasia gab kein Geräusch von sich. Diese Genugtuung würde sie ihm nicht gönnen. Sie spürte die heißen Blutstropfen, die augenblicklich aus der Wunde quollen und hörte Viktor hinter sich tief einatmen. Einen Moment darauf hatte sich der Schnitt bereits wieder geschlossen.

„Dein Blut riecht immer noch so wundervoll, aber diese außergewöhnliche Nuance, die mich damals durch das ganze Haus bis zu deinem rosafarbenen Himmelbett geführt hat, ist bedauerlicherweise verloren gegangen."

Anastasia hörte Viktors geflüsterte Worte, doch sie war nicht im Stande zu begreifen was er damit meinte. Ihr Unterbewusstsein schien eine wage Ahnung davon zu haben, was Viktor mit diesen Worten bezweckte, doch ihr Denken wehrte sich dagegen einen Sinn in diesen Worten zu erkennen.

Als Anastasia nicht antwortete, fuhr Viktor mit milder Belustigung in seiner tiefen Stimme fort.

„Ich habe dich mehr als nur ein Mal gefragt, warum du niemals nach dem Vampir, der dich geschaffen hat, gesucht hast. Du hast mit den Mördern deiner Mutter und deiner Schwestern abgerechnet, aber nicht mit demjenigen, der dich zum ewigen Leben verdammt hat. Wie kommt es, dass du nie auf die Suche nach ihm gegangen bist?"

Auch diesmal antwortete Anastasia nicht, und sie würde Viktor diese Antwort wohl ewig schuldig bleiben aus dem einfachen Grund, weil sie die Antwort auf seine Frage nicht kannte. Die Mörder ihrer Familie hatten mit ihrem Leben für ihre Taten bezahlt, aber Anastasia hatte aus irgendeinem Grund nie versucht denjenigen, der sie getötet hatte, zu finden.

„Ich denke es ist an der Zeit, dass du die Wahrheit erfährst. Du bist schließlich alt genug, meinst du nicht auch? Außerdem finde ich es grausam, wenn du stirbst, ohne zu wissen wer dich geschaffen hat."

Anastasias Gedanken rasten, doch tatsächlich taten sie nichts anderes als sich ein um das andere Mal im Kreis zu drehen. Viktor hatte vor langer Zeit geschworen, dass er nicht wüsste, wer sie geschaffen hatte, aber nun musste sie erkennen, dass er gelogen hatte. Sie konnte spüren, dass ihr die Wahrheit zum Greifen nahe war, doch etwas in ihr wehrte sich dagegen ihre Hand nach ihr auszustrecken.

„Die Wahrheit ist, dass du deinem Schöpfer bereits abertausende Male in die Augen geblickt hast, ohne es zu bemerken", flüsterte Viktor in ihr Ohr, und strich über ihre Wange, auf der keine Spur des Kratzers, den er ihr zugefügt hatte, mehr zu erkennen war.

Anastasias Herz setzte aus, als ihr Viktor die Wahrheit mit einem Mal ins Gesicht schlug.

„Du warst es."

Ihre Worte waren kaum mehr als ein Flüstern, und in Anastasias Stimme fehlten jegliche Emotionen. Ihr Denken war nicht im Stande diese Worte zu begreifen, doch etwas tief in ihr lachte. Ein Teil von ihr hatte schon immer gewusst, dass es Viktor gewesen war, der ihr damals das Leben genommen hatte, um ihr ein Neues zu geben, und dieser Teil von ihr genoss es sie auszulachen und zu verhöhnen.

Anastasia blieb vollkommen reglos stehen, und wartete auf den Schmerz und auf die Wut, die sie jeden Moment überschwemmen würden, doch sie fühlte nichts dergleichen. Alles was sie wahrnahm war eine unsagbare Enttäuschung, und ein Gefühl wie Gleichgültigkeit breitete sich unaufhaltsam und endgültig in ihr aus.

Es war jetzt über ein halbes Jahrtausend her, dass man sie in einen Vampir verwandelt hatte, und das Wissen, dass es Viktor gewesen war, der sie zu einem Leben in ewiger Dunkelheit verdammt hatte, sollte daran nichts ändern. Es hatte keine Bedeutung, und doch veränderte es alles. Es hatte eine Zeit gegeben, da hatte sie sich mit jeder Faser ihres Seins gehasst, aber das war lange her, und mit den Jahren hatte sie gelernt mit dem zu leben was sie war. Ihr menschliches Leben war in nicht mehr als einem Augenblick an ihr vorbeigegangen, und sie hatte beinahe keinerlei Erinnerungen daran. Sie war immer das gewesen, was sie jetzt war, und wenn Viktor ihr nicht die Unsterblichkeit geschenkt hätte, dann wäre sie bereits seit hunderten von Jahren tot. Ihr Leben war so viel mehr geworden, als es ursprünglich hätte sein sollen, und obwohl sie der Welt langsam überdrüssig wurde, so liebte sie doch jeden Tag, den man ihr gegeben hatte. Sie würde sich nicht bei Viktor bedanken für das was er getan hatte, aber sie konnte ihn auch nicht für die Tatsache, dass er sie verwandelt hatte, hassen.

„Ganz recht, mein Herz. Ich bin es gewesen, der dir das ewige Leben geschenkt hat, und es war mir ein ausgesprochenes Vergnügen. Natürlich war nichts von all dem geplant. Wir waren an diesem Abend lediglich dort, um deinem Vater eine Warnung zu kommen zu lassen. Der Rat hatte anders entschieden, und Fürstin Amelia wagte es nicht sein Urteil in Frage zu stellen, aber Valen erkannte die Bedrohung, die von den ständigen Hetzreden deines Vaters ausging und entschloss sich zu handeln. Auch du solltest an diesem Abend sterben, aber du warst das Köstlichste, das ich je in meinem Leben gerochen habe. Es war mir unmöglich zu widerstehen, doch du warst so wunderschön und einzigartig, dass ich es nicht über mich brachte dich zu töten. Dennoch musste ich dich zurücklassen, denn es war zu gefährlich gewesen dich den anderen zu zeigen. Valen hat die Gesetze immer hoch geachtet, deshalb ist auch er nach Amelias Tod Fürst geworden, und nicht ich, und er hat mir entsetzliche Vorwürfe gemacht, dass ich es gewagt habe ein Kind zu verwandeln. Aber er war von meiner Verschwiegenheit abhängig, und so hat er es nicht gewagt mich anzuklagen. Ich muss allerdings zugeben, dass dich dein Vater äußerst gut versteckt hat und eine Zeit lang befürchtete ich sogar er hätte dich getötet. Aber es stellte sich als schwieriger heraus ihn zum Schweigen zu bringen, als wir dachten, und so war es an mir eine andere Lösung zu finden. Mit seinen letzten Atemzügen hat er mir verraten wo du warst, und ich musste nichts weiter tun, als zu warten bis die Zeit gekommen war, und du mein warst."

Anastasia hörte jedes von Viktors leisen Worten in ihrem Kopf widerhallen, und so sehr sie sich auch wünschte, dieses Gefühl der Taubheit würde anhalten, spürte sie doch wie brennender Hass in ihr aufstieg. Dieser Hass galt nicht dem Wissen, dass Viktor ihren Vater getötet hatte - sie kannte den Mann, den man ihren Vater genannt hatte nicht - sondern der bitteren Wahrheit, dass Viktor sie all die Jahre wie eine Porzellanpuppe, die man wegen ihrer Schönheit in einen Glaskasten steckte, um sie zu bewundern, behandelt hatte. Er hatte ihr das Leben genommen und ihr neues Leben danach gänzlich für sich beansprucht, ohne ihr eine Wahl zu lassen, und das würde sie ihm, wie den Mord an Corvin, niemals verzeihen können.

„Was wirst du jetzt tun?", fragte Viktor interessiert, und Anastasia spürte wie sich der Griff um ihr Kinn ein wenig lockerte, als er damit fortfuhr mit seinen Fingern über ihre Wange zu streichen.

„Wirst du mich bis ans Ende aller Tage hassen oder werde ich Worte des Dankes, die nur so selten über deine Lippen kommen, von dir hören? Ich habe mich schon immer gefragt was du wohl tun würdest, wenn du die Wahrheit erfährst."

Anastasia zögerte mit ihrer Antwort nicht den Bruchteil eines Augenblickes.

„Ich werde dich töten", antwortete sie vollkommen tonlos. „Nicht deshalb, weil du mich zu einem Vampir gemacht hast, sondern weil ich nach Rache verlange für alles was du mir angetan hast."

Anastasia hörte Viktor hinter sich leise lachen. Sein Griff um ihr Handgelenk hinter ihrem Rücken blieb bestehen, aber er schloss seine Finger nicht fester um ihren Arm. Er nahm ihre Drohung nicht ernst, doch dabei schien er zu vergessen, dass Anastasia ihn bereits ein Mal getötet hatte, und dass sie dazu ohne weiteres noch einmal in der Lage sein würde. Sie mochte ihm was die rein körperliche Kraft anging unterlegen sein, aber in einem Kampf ging es nicht nur um Kraft, und aus dieser Leichtsinnigkeit hoffe Anastasia ihren Vorteil ziehen zu können.

„Nun damit habe ich in der Tat gerechnet. Es wäre gewiss eine interessante Jagd geworden, und ich finde es ausgesprochen schade, dass es dazu nicht kommen wird. So leid es mir tut, ich kann bedauerlicherweise nicht zulassen, dass du die heutige Nacht überlebst."

Anastasias Gedanken rasten, als sie nach einem Weg suchte, wie es ihr gelingen konnte, sich aus Viktors Griff zu befreien, und ihn zu vernichten. Sie musste schnell handeln, denn anscheinend hatte er beschlossen, dass er nun genug mit ihr gespielt hatte, und nach so vielen Jahren in denen er ihr jedes Glück genommen hatte, war er nun scheinbar endlich bereit sie zu töten. Anastasia hatte kein Verlangen danach herauszufinden was sich Viktor für sie ausgedacht hatte, denn einen schnellen Tod würde er ihr nicht gewähren. Und dann kam ihr eine Idee.

„Du hast den Auftrag mich zu töten?", fragte Anastasia betont ahnungslos, obwohl sie bereits genau wusste, dass niemand geringerer als Voldemort Viktor geschickt hatte.

„In der Tat, den habe ich. Und ich habe vor ihn auszuführen."

Es verwunderte Anastasia nicht, dass sich ihr ehemaliger Mentor dem Dunklen Lord angeschlossen hatte. Voldemort wollte eine neue Ordnung in England schaffen, und er hatte Viktor zweifellos versprochen, dass die Vampire, und er im Besonderen, darin einen besseren Platz, als den, den ihnen die Hexen und Zauberer in ihrer Welt zugestanden, finden würden.

Viktor war außerdem für Voldemort die einzige Möglichkeit Anastasia zu vernichten, falls er nicht gewillt war das selbst zu erledigen und anscheinend war er das nicht. Jeder andere Vampir wäre Anastasia unterlegen und auch die Lycaner wären mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit gescheitert. Der letzte Krieg lag Jahrhunderte zurück, und auch wenn Greyback als Werwolf für Anastasia ohne ihren Zauberstab ein durchaus ernst zu nehmender Gegner war, so war er ihr in einem Kampf mit Magie weit unterlegen. Viktor schien die beste Wahl gewesen zu sein, doch Anastasia kannte ihn zu gut, und wusste daher sehr genau wo seine Schwachstellen lagen. Einen Vampir, und Viktor ganz besonders, konnte man mit am Leichtesten bei seinem Stolz packen.

„Dann ist Voldemort jetzt dein Meister?", fragte Anastasia, und die Worte klangen genauso unschuldig wie sie es beabsichtig hatte.

Viktor packte grob ihr Kinn, und zog ihren Kopf unsanft noch weiter in den Nacken. Er reagierte genau so wie Anastasia es erwartet hatte.

„Ich habe keinen Meister! Ich bin niemandem Rechenschaft schuldig außer mir selbst!"

„Ach ja? Und wie kommt es dann, dass du Befehle von ihm entgegen nimmst, wie ein Schoßhündchen?"

„Wie kannst du es wagen…", setzte Viktor wutentbrannt an, doch der Rest seines Satzes blieb ihm im Hals stecken, als Anastasia diesen Augenblick der Unachtsamkeit nutzte, um sich mit ein paar wohl überlegten Bewegungen aus seinem Griff zu befreien. Sie versetzte Viktor mit ihrer freien Hand einen Schlag in die Seite und drehte im selben Moment ihren Arm, den Viktor noch immer feste hielt, herum. Ein hässliches Knacken ertönte, als Anastasia mit ihrer Bewegung Viktor den Arm brach, und der kurze Augenblick des Schmerzes genügte ihr, um ihm ihren Arm zu entreißen.

Als Viktor seinen Fehler bemerkt hatte, war es bereits zu spät gewesen, denn Anastasia hatte ihre ganze Kraft in diese beiden Bewegungen konzentriert, und auch wenn Viktor stärker war als sie, war sie dennoch eine ernst zu nehmende Gegnerin für ihn. Die Knochen seines Armes heilten binnen Sekunden, und auch die tiefen Kratzer, die Viktor bei dem Versuch Anastasia dennoch festzuhalten an ihrer Wange und ihrem Handgelenk hinterlassen hatte, waren einen Augenblick darauf auf ihrer blassen Haut nicht mehr zu sehen.

Was danach folgte war für einen Menschen mit bloßen Augen nicht mehr zu erkennen, denn der Kampf, den sich die beiden Vampire lieferten, geschah in einer unvorstellbaren Geschwindigkeit. Schlag folgte auf Gegenschlag, Aktion auf Reaktion, und Ausweichen auf Nachrücken. Anastasia war jedoch Viktor gegenüber erheblich im Nachteil, denn sie tat sich schwer damit seinen Angriffen schnell genug auszuweichen oder sie abzuwehren. Es bereitete ihr große Mühe zu reagieren, ohne nachzudenken, und ihren Instinkten die Kontrolle zu überlassen. Ihr früherer Mentor merkte sehr wohl, dass Anastasia ihm nicht gewachsen war, aber es gelang ihr zusehends besser ihn auf Abstand zu halten. Je länger der Kampf andauerte, desto mehr verlor sich Anastasia darin, und ihre Bewegungen wurden von Sekunden zu Sekunde anmutiger und geschmeidiger, bis dieser Kampf auf Leben und Tod mehr und mehr einem abstrakten Tanz glich. Jeder erkannte die Angriffe des anderen bereits mit den ersten angedeuteten Bewegungen und wehrte sie schon im Ansatz ab, was dazu führte, dass der Kampf beinahe auf einer Stelle ablief.

Anastasia war klar, dass es so nicht ewig weiter gehen konnte, aber sie hatte erstaunlich schnell in die Geschwindigkeit der Vampire zurückgefunden und sie würde gewiss nicht die erste sein, die ihre Kräfte verließen, denn im Grunde war sie ein gerade erst Neugeborener Vampir mit der Weisheit von Jahrhunderten.

Auch Viktor wurde schnell bewusst, dass er Anastasia unterschätzt hatte, doch er fügte dieser Fehleinschätzung noch eine weitere hinzu, als er Anastasias nächstem Angriff auswich, anstatt ihn abzublocken, und mit einem hohen Sprung einige Meter zwischen sie brachte. Noch bevor er wieder auf der Sandstraße gelandet war, hatte er seinen Zauberstab gezogen und einen grünen Lichtstrahl auf Anastasia abgefeuert. Doch Anastasia hatte ihren Zauberstab ebenfalls bereits in der Hand und so traf der Fluch lediglich auf einen Schutzschild, der ihn vollständig absorbierte.

Die Flüche, die Viktor Anastasia entgegen schleuderte waren allesamt schwarze Magie, aber er benutzte sie lediglich wie einen Gegenstand. Anastasia dagegen hatten den dunklen Künsten und der höheren Magie einen erheblichen Teil ihres Lebens geopfert, doch wie überlegen sie Viktor inzwischen tatsächlich war, überraschte sie selbst.

Kaum drei Sekunden darauf war der Kampf vorüber, und Viktor wurde von schwarzen Flammenzungen an eine Hauswand gedrückt. Seine Arme und Beine waren gespreizt, und er hing bewegungsunfähig etwa einen Meter über dem Boden. Sein Zauberstab war ihm aus der Hand geschlagen worden, und lag zu seinen Füßen auf der Sandstraße. Er hatte dem Fluch nichts entgegen zu setzen gehabt.

Anastasia ging langsam auf ihn zu, den Zauberstab weiterhin auf ihn gerichtet und sah ihm dabei unverwandt in die Augen. Viktor begegnete ihrem Blick mit Kälte und Verachtung, doch als Anastasia stehen blieb und den Stab auf sein Herz richtete, trat ein Ausdruck von Angst in seine Augen.

Einen langen Moment starrte Anastasia ihn an, und ein Teil von ihr wehrte sich dagegen ihn zu töten. Doch dieser Teil scheiterte an einer Übermacht. Die Frage war nicht ob sie es tun würde, sondern was ihre Rechtfertigung dafür wäre. Im Moment spürte sie nichts weiter als diesen brennenden Hass tief in ihrem Inneren, der nach Rache verlangte. Sie fragte sich ob sie hinterher, wenn dieser Hass gelöscht war, noch in der Lage sein würde etwas zu fühlen. Beim letzten Mal hatten die Reue und die Trauer sie beinahe um den Verstand gebracht, und sie wollte diese Gefühle nicht noch einmal ertragen müssen. Aber sie wollte auch nicht töten, ohne etwas zu fühlen.

Ein letzter Blick in Viktors kalte Augen und in seine harten Gesichtszüge gab ihr jedoch die Gewissheit, dass sie auch dieses Mal etwas fühlen würde, doch es würde keine Reue sein.

„Leb wohl Viktor."

Anastasias Stimme war nur ein Flüstern gewesen und der leichte Wind trug es beinahe augenblicklich davon. Viktors Augen weiteten sich vor Angst und Anastasia war sich sicher, dass sie diesen Anblick niemals vergessen würde.

„Anastasia! Warte…"

Ein gleißender, weißer Lichtblitz erhellte die enge Gasse, und als das kalte Licht so plötzlich verblasste, wie es erschienen war, sackte Viktors Körper leblos zu Boden.

Anastasia blieb mit gezogenem Zauberstab über ihm stehen und zählte die Sekunden bis sie schließlich bei 40 angelangt war und es nicht mehr ertrug ihn anzusehen. Sie wandte den Kopf ab, als ein gelber Strahl, gleich dem Licht der Sonne, aus der Spitze ihres Zauberstabes schoss und Viktors Körper mit einer einzigen Flammenzunge zu einem Haufen Asche verbrannte.

tbc.


	19. I'm so tired of being here

**Carpe Noctem**

by CarpeDiem

_"Ich bin es müde hier zu sein._

_Die Wunden scheinen nicht zu heilen._

_Dieser Schmerz ist zu gewaltig._

_Es gibt zu viel, was die Zeit nicht heilen kann._

**# 18 #**

* * *

Nicht ein einziger Stern war am Himmel zu sehen, kein Licht erhellte die finstere Nacht, und nicht einmal der Mond warf seine Strahlen durch die dicke Wolkendecke. Die Dunkelheit hatte alles andere verschluckt, fast so, als würde die Welt dort draußen die Finsternis teilen, die sich nun schon seit Tagen wie ein undurchdringlicher Schleier um Anastasia gelegt hatte.

Sie fühlte immer noch nichts. Nur diese Leere, die wie das Echo eines verklingenden Klaviers in ihr widerhallte, und sie zunehmend beunruhigte. So weit war es nun schon gekommen. Sie hatte ein Leben genommen, und fühlte nicht das Geringste. Irgendwann einmal, das hatte sie gewusst, würde dieser Augenblick kommen, und sie hatte sich schon immer vor diesem Moment gefürchtet. Wenn sie töten konnte, ohne Mitleid zu empfinden, ohne Reue zu fühlen, dann war sie an einem Punkt angelangt, an dem ihr Weg zu Ende war.

Ihre Augen fixierten mit einem starrem Blick einen bedeutungslosen Fleck in der Ferne der Hügel und Wiesen, aber in ihren Augen, die so schwarz schimmerten wie die Nacht dort draußen, lag nicht der geringste Ausdruck.

Vielleicht war sie doch noch nicht gänzlich zu einem Monster geworden, vielleicht fühlte sie nur nichts, weil sie Viktor schon vor Jahren getötet, und ihren Frieden damit gemacht hatte. Doch sie war auch nicht in der Lage Schmerz zu empfinden für das, was er ihr oder vielmehr, was er Corvin angetan hatte. Alles fühlte sich sonderbar dumpf an, und wenn sie jetzt darüber nachdachte, dann konnte sie sich nur äußerst vage daran erinnern, was sie die letzten Tage über getan hatte.

Das Haus hatte sie zumindest nicht verlassen, und sie hatte auch kaum ein Wort mit Harry gewechselt. Ihr verändertes Verhalten war ihm zweifellos aufgefallen, aber Anastasia hatte ihm keine Gelegenheit gegeben sie zu einem Gespräch zu zwingen. Es gab nichts worüber sie mit ihm hätte reden können, denn sie wusste selber nicht einmal wo ihr Problem lag. Außerdem hatte der Junge bei Leibe genug mit seinen eigenen Problemen zu kämpfen.

Anastasia hatte hoffte, dass es nicht mehr lange dauern würde bis Harry begriff, was sie ihm zu vermitteln versuchte, und dass es nicht mehr als einen Schubs in die richtige Richtung erfordern würde, um ihm Zugang zu seinen Kräften zu gewähren. Er besaß die Macht die höhere Magie zu befehligen, und diese Kräfte schlummerten tief in ihm, da war Anastasis sich sicher. Dieses Gefühl der Magie konnte man jedoch nicht beschreiben, man musste es fühlen, um es verstehen zu können. Aber Harry war der Auserwählte, wie sonst, wenn nicht mit der gleichen rohen Magie, die Voldemort benutzte, sollte es Harry möglich sein ihn zu vernichten?

Anastasia schloss für einen Moment die Augen, und atmete tief und zittrig ein. Sie hatte eindeutig schon zu lange nichts mehr getrunken, und sie spürte das heiße Brennen tief in ihrer Brust mit jeder Stunde deutlicher. Äußerlich sah man ihr noch nicht an, wie mächtig ihr Durst bereits geworden war, aber ihre Augen verrieten sie. Mit jedem Tag, der verging, wurde ihre Iris ein wenig dunkler, bis sie schließlich schwarz wurde. Je dunkler diese Farbe wurde, desto größer wurde ihr Durst, und erst wenn sie ihm nachgegeben hatte, bekamen ihre Augen wieder ihre leuchtend blaue Farbe. Würde sie das Blut von Menschen trinken, dann würde um ihre Iris herum ein kaum wahrnehmbarer roter Schimmer zu sehen sein.

Normalerweise genügte es einem Vampir alle vier bis sechs Wochen auf die Jagd zu gehen, aber als neugeborener Vampir, oder auch in Anastasias Fall, dauerte es etwas, bis sich dieser Rhythmus einstellte.

Anastasia brachte es jedoch nicht über sich auf die Jagd zu gehen, und kämpfte gegen ihren Durst an, auch wenn sie wusste, dass sie das nicht ewig konnte. Der Grund für ihr Zögern war, dass sie im Moment am allerwenigsten das sein wollte, was sie nun einmal war. Sie hatte schon vor langer Zeit gelernt dieses Leben zu akzeptieren, aber das Wissen, zu was ihre Rasse fähig war, versetzte sie immer wieder in widerwillige Faszination.

Ein Mensch lebte an die einhundert Jahre, vielleicht noch einmal die Hälfte länger, und wenn der Tod sie am Ende ihrer Tag holen kam, waren die meisten Menschen froh, dass ihr Weg zu Ende war. Ein Vampir hingegen konnte Jahrhunderte überdauern, und war gezwungen mit all seinen Erfahrungen und Verfehlungen auf ewig zu leben. Die Erinnerung eines Vampirs verblasste nie. Die Welt um sie herum veränderte sich, Epochen kamen und gingen, Kriege wurde geführt und Jahrhunderte darauf aufs Neue entschieden, nur man selbst war an ein nicht enden wollendes Gleichmaß gekettet, ohne die Aussicht auf nur die kleinste Veränderung. Man musste lernen dem Wandel der Welt zu folgen oder man blieb in der Vergangenheit stecken, verloren und vergessen.

Das schlimmste an der Ewigkeit jedoch war, dass Vampire dem Tod während ihrer Existenz näher kamen, als irgendein Lebewesen es jemals sollte. Wenn Vampire das Blut von Menschen, oder auch nur das von Tieren trinken, und ihrem Opfer mit jedem Tropfen, der für den Vampir Leben bedeutet, langsam die Lebenskräfte entgleiten, spürt das auch der Vampire, und wenn man nicht aufhört, bevor der Körper stirbt, dann zieht einen der Tod mit sich und raubt einem seine Seele.

Vielleicht hatten die alten Legenden doch Recht, und Vampire waren verfluchte Geschöpfe, dazu verdammt ewig zu leben, und dabei langsam den Verstand zu verlieren.

Viktor war nur ein Beispiel dafür, dass kein Lebewesen dafür gemacht war Jahrhunderte zu überdauern, auch Vampire nicht. Die Unfähigkeit zu altern und Verletzungen davon zu tragen, beraubte einen das Gefühl zu leben, und mit der Zeit wurde alles seltsam bedeutungslos. Was man auch tat, alle körperlichen Wunden heilten, während die seelischen nur immer tiefer einrissen, und das nahm einem die letzten Reste der Menschlichkeit. Es gab nur sehr wenige, die es schafften menschlich zu bleiben. Anastasia war eine von ihnen. Das hatte sie zumindest immer geglaubt.

Einige Vampire suchten nach so etwas wie Gott, andere nach dem Teufel, aber bis auf einen von ihnen hatte kein Vampir mit seiner Suche jemals Erfolg gehabt. Anastasia glaubte an keines von beiden, dafür hatte sie zu viel erlebt, aber auch sie beneidete eben jenen Vampir, der es geschafft hatte mit seiner Existenz seinen Frieden zu machen. Charles McCullen, den sie um die Jahrhundertwende 1700 in London getroffen hatte, war menschlicher gewesen als sie es jemals sein würde.

Andere Vampire wiederum akzeptierten ihre Existenz, auch wenn sie keinen Sinn in ihr erkennen konnten, und sahen der Welt im Stillen dabei zu, wie sie sich durch die Jahrhunderte quälte. Wieder andere gingen mit der Zeit, doch das waren meistens Muggelvampire, denen das erheblich leichter zu fallen schien, als den Zauberern. Und dann gab es noch jene, die ihre überlegenen Kräfte missbrauchten, um sinnloser Weise Macht anzuhäufen, und anderen ihren Willen aufzuzwingen.

Viktor hatte zu letzteren gehört - das hatte er schon immer - und obwohl Anastasia bis heute nicht wusste zu welchen sie sich selbst zählen sollte, wusste sie doch eines mit Bestimmtheit. Sie wollte niemals so werden wie Viktor, auch wenn das einst ihr größtes Ziel gewesen war. Eher würde sie ihrem Leben eigenhändig ein Ende bereiten, und das würde ihr keinesfalls schwer fallen.

Anastasias Augen starrten weiterhin blicklos in die Finsternis hinaus, und nicht zum ersten Mal in ihrem Leben fragte sie sich, warum sie genau das - ihrem verfluchten Leben ein Ende bereiten - eigentlich nicht schon längst getan hatte. Doch eine vernünftige Antwort konnte sie sich nicht geben, sie wusste nur, dass sie nach all den Jahren immer noch zu große Angst vor dem Tod hatte, als dass sie sich selbst zerstören würde. Dennoch hatte sie schon mehrere Male mit genau diesem Gedanken gespielt. Meist dann, wenn jemand für immer aus ihrem Leben verschwunden war. Jemand, der eine große Lücke hinterlassen hatte.

Sie hatte auch einem alten Freund auf eine ganz ähnliche Frage keine Antwort geben können, und selbst jetzt, fast zweihundert Jahre später, konnte sie es immer noch nicht. Er hatte sie damals gefragt, warum sie zwanghaft versuchte einen Sinn in ihre Existenz zu finden, und wie sie es ertragen konnte mit dem Wissen zu leben, dass sie diesen Sinn niemals finden würde, aus dem einfachen Grund, weil es ihn nicht gab. Anastasia hatte mit ihm gestritten, aber sie hatte nur mit inhaltslosen Rechtfertigungen argumentiert. Eine Antwort, die ihm genügt hätte, hatte sie ihm nicht geben können. Er hatte sie anschließend gefragt, warum sie dann ihrem scheinbar sinnlosen Leben noch kein Ende gesetzt hatte, und das hatte Anastasia tiefer getroffen, als sie es je zugeben würde. Sie hatte verzweifelt versucht eine Antwort oder eine Rechtfertigung zu finden, aber sie hatte keine gefunden, jedenfalls keine Befriedigende, und zum Schluss hatte ihr Freund es dabei belassen, und Anastasia nicht länger genötigt ihm eine Antwort zu geben.

Mittlerweile quälte sie sich jedoch selbst mit dieser Frage. Ihr Leben hatte scheinbar keinen Sinn und kein Ziel, doch daran war sie maßgeblich selbst schuld. Sie hatte in ihrem Leben kaum etwas ausgerichtet. Immer wenn es darauf angekommen war, hatte sie kläglich versagt. Sie hatte sich selbst etwas vorgespielt, als sie Viktor jahrelang blind vertraut hatte. Sie hatte zugelassen, dass Corvin vor ihren Augen starb, und sie hatte die Augen verschlossen, als es an ihr gewesen wäre Voldemort aufzuhalten.

Albus hatte sie gezwungen sich mit dieser Vergangenheit auseinander zu setzen, und langsam stieg die Gewissheit in ihre auf, dass sie seine Bitte niemals hätte annehmen dürfen. Sie würde an dieser Aufgabe zerbrechen. Sie hatte schon einmal ihren Schüler verloren und hilflos dabei zugesehen - auch wenn die Bindung, die sie zu Corvin gehabt hatte eine noch viel stärkere gewesen war - ein weiteres Mal würde sie das nicht verkraften, das wusste sie. Die Aussicht, dass es Harry Potter tatsächlich gelingen konnte Voldemort zu vernichten war verschwindend gering. Die Frage lautete, warum sie sich das antat. Und noch viel mehr beschäftigte sie die Frage warum - in Merlins Namen - Albus ihr das antat.

Sie hatte genug erlitten für mindestens zehn menschliche Zeitspannen, und sie hatte Dinge gesehen, an denen andere schon längst zerbrochen wären. Doch sie war immer noch hier und quälte sich mit jeder falschen Entscheidung, die sie jemals getroffen hatte. Sie war müde geworden, so entsetzlich müde. Und wenn all das hier vorbei war, dann würde sie dieser sinnlosen Existenz ein Ende bereiten, auf die eine oder andere Weise.

# # #

Der rote Lichtstrahl prallte auf Anastasias Schildzauber und wurde beinahe sofort unter vielen kleinen, weißen Blitzen absorbiert. Noch ein Mal leuchtete der Schild kurz auf, dann ließ Anastasia ihren kurzen, schwarzen Zauberstab sinken, und die Wand aus Licht verschwand. Mit einer Geste, die sowohl Langeweile als auch Ärger ausdrückte, verschränkte sie die Arme und legte dabei ihren Kopf schief.

„Du musst dich besser konzentrieren. Diesen Zauber hätte ein Erstklässler abwehren können."

Harry, der Anastasia gegenüber stand, hob eine Hand und strich sich damit durch seine schwarzen Haare, die in den letzten Monaten ein gutes Stück gewachsen waren. Frustriert starrte er an Anastasia vorbei an die steinerne Wand.

Er hatte versucht sich zu konzentrieren, aber heute fiel es ihm wieder besonders schwer die nötige Sammlung zu erreichen, um nonverbale Zauber auszuführen. Er bemühte sich alles zu tun, was Anastasia von ihm verlangte, und sich an ihre Anweisungen zu halten, aber so sehr er sich auch anstrengte, nichts was er tat schien ihr zu genügen.

Seit fast zwei Wochen trugen sie nun jeden Vormittag in diesem Raum Übungskämpfe aus, und Harry hatte bei jedem von ihnen genauso viel Erfolg wie ein Käfer der sich mit der Windschutzscheibe eines Autos anlegte. Anastasia war zu schnell für ihn. Selbst wenn er es schaffte sie aus seinen Gedanken herauszuhalten, und überraschend angreifen konnte, brauchte sie nur den Bruchteil einer Sekunden um zu erkennen was er vorhatte, und in der Zeit, die der Fluch brauchte, um sie zu erreichen, schaffte sie es immer mühelos einen Schildzauber hochziehen.

Er griff sie mit jedem Zauber an, den er kannte, aber keiner davon hatte sie jemals getroffen. Entweder hatte sie ihren Schutzschild schon heraufbeschworen bevor Harrys Fluch überhaupt die Spitze seines Zauberstabes verlassen hatte, oder sie wich ihm mit unglaublich schnellen Bewegungen aus, so schnell, dass Harrys Augen sie nicht einmal mehr sehen konnten. Sie verschwand einfach und tauchte hinter ihm oder auch nur wenige Schritte neben der Stelle, an der sie zuvor gestanden hatte, wieder auf. Es war als würde er auf Rauch zielen.

Seine Flüche trafen dann die steinernen Mauern des länglichen Raumes. Der Struktur der Wände nach zu schließen, waren es die Grundmauern des Anwesens, und sie waren mit so starken Bannen belegt, dass ihnen Harrys Zauber nichts anhaben konnte und sie die Flüche einfach absorbierten. Der Raum befand sich im Keller des Hauses, und besaß außer ein paar Regalen an einer Stirnseite, in denen alte Schwerter oder Stöcke lagen, keine Einrichtung. Auf dem Boden waren eigenartige Kreise aufgezeichnet, mit denen Harry überhaupt nichts anfangen konnte. Einmal waren die Holztöne dunkler, dann wieder heller, und schwarze Linien überschnitten sich mit den Kreisen.

Manchmal glaubte Harry, es machte Anastasia einen teuflischen Spaß mit anzusehen wie er alles anwandte, was er jemals gelernt hatte, und trotzdem jedes mal wieder versagte. Zwar konnte er die meisten Flüche, die er kannte, mittlerweile ausführen, ohne dass ein Ton seine Lippen verließ, aber das war von Tag zu Tag verschieden. Meistens waren die Zauber ohnehin viel zu schwach.

Vor dem Training meditierte Harry für gewöhnlich, und versuchte sich zu konzentrieren und seinen Geist zu verschließen. Er schaffte es mehr oder minder stabile Mauern um seine Gedanken zu errichten, und seinen Kopf frei zu machen, aber auch das gelang ihm nicht immer. Anastasia ging währenddessen um ihn herum, suchte nach Schwachstellen in seiner Okklumentik und drang meist ohne Schwierigkeiten in seine Gedanken ein. Sie tat es jedoch nicht brutal, wie Snape damals, auch wenn sie ihm in ihrem Kampfstil und ihrer Geduld in nichts nachstand. Harry bemerkte meist erst, dass Anastasia in seinen Geist eingedrungen war, wenn sie ihn darauf aufmerksam machte.

Sie benutzte keinen Zauberstab, aber trotzdem schaffte sie es beinahe immer seine Mauern zu durchdringen, und Harry fragte sich, ob sie das bei jedem konnte.

„Ich habe mich konzentriert!", gab Harry zerknirscht zurück, und starrte an die kahle Wand neben Anastasia. Er war unglaublich wütend, und biss zornig die Zähne zusammen.

„Dann konzentrier dich besser!", wies Anastasia ihn zu Recht, und ihre Augen funkelten ärgerlich.

Sie war es leid ihm immer wieder sagen zu müssen, dass das hier kein Spiel war! Dass er, wenn er versagte, nicht nur den Tod finden würde, sondern auch ganz England zum Untergang verdammte! Entweder begriff er einfach nicht wie wichtig diese Bürde war, die auf seinen Schultern lastete oder - und davor fürchtete Anastasia sich weitaus mehr - er konnte es tatsächlich nicht besser. Sie weigerte sich schlichtweg zu glauben, dass Albus sich in dem Jungen dermaßen getäuscht haben sollte, und dass die Prophezeiung eine Lüge war, denn das konnte nicht sein.

Harry zitterte mittlerweile vor Wut und jede Faser seines Körpers vibrierte. Er hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, und seine Fingerknöchel schlossen sich weiß um den dünnen Stab in seiner Hand.

Er konzentrierte sich! Er macht alles richtig! Es war Anastasia, die Schuld hatte, nicht er! Sie erklärte ihm sinnlose Sachen, anstatt ihm das zu sagen, was er benötigte, um endlich schwarze Magie zu erlernen. Sie ließ ihn einfach nicht weiter kommen! Wahrscheinlich wollte sie gar nicht, dass er weiter kam. Sie hatte es irgendwie geschafft alle zu täuschen und machte womöglich mit Voldemort gemeinsame Sache!

Harrys Augen glühten rot auf, und mit einem Mal spürte er eine unvorstellbare Macht, die von ihm Besitz ergriff und ihn mit sich riss. Er konnte nicht sagen woher sie gekommen war, aber sie durchströmte seinen ganzen Körper, und er fühlte sich so mächtig wie niemals zuvor in seinem Leben. Und er genoss dieses Gefühl. Jetzt wusste er es, Anastasia hatte Angst, dass er zu mächtig werden könnte, und dass er erkennen würde, dass sie ihm die ganze Zeit über nur im Weg gestanden hatte!

Er ließ seiner Wut und dieser einzigartigen Macht in sich freien Lauf, und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Anastasia. Ein blau-grüner Strahl schoss aus der Spitze direkt auf Anastasia zu, und ihr blieb nicht einmal eine Sekunde, um zu reagieren. Nur ihren überlegenen Reflexen hatte sie es zu verdanken, dass es ihr gelang einen Schutzschild hoch zu reißen, und der Fluch prallte beinahe im selben Moment daran ab. Weiße Blitze zuckten wütend über die Mauer aus Licht, bevor der Schild den Fluch absorbierte.

Anastasia starrte auf Harry, der ihr schwer atmend gegenüber stand, und ihre Augen erholten sich noch von dem gleißenden Licht, dem sie ausgesetzt gewesen waren.

Harry konnte kaum begreifen was gerade passiert war. Diese seltsame Macht, die ihn noch vor Sekunden in ihren Bann gezogen hatte, war mit einem Mal einfach verpufft, und er konnte nicht sagen woher sie gekommen, oder wohin sie verschwunden war. Sie war einfach nicht mehr da, aber eines wusste er, ein Teil von ihm lechzte danach dieses berauschende Gefühl von Macht und Stärke wieder zu spüren. Doch dieser Drang verschwand immer mehr aus seinem Bewusstsein, und dann war er ebenfalls verschwunden, genauso wie seine Wut.

Erst jetzt begriff er wirklich was er gerade getan hatte. Er hatte Anastasia angegriffen aus reinem Zorn heraus, und was vor noch nicht einmal einer Minute wie ein innerer Zwang gewesen war, war ihm jetzt so unverständlich wie diese Macht, die er gespürt hatte.

„Anastasia es - es tut mit Leid. Ich habe die Kontrolle verloren."

Als diese Worte an Anastasias Ohren drangen, stand für einen Moment die Welt um sie herum still, und als sie sich im nächsten Augenblick wieder zu drehen begann, befand sich Anastasia nicht mehr in der Gegenwart.

Sie hatte diesen Satz schon einmal gehört.

Sie befand sich um Jahre, sogar um Jahrhunderte in der Zeit zurück versetzt, und ihre erschreckend klare Erinnerung gaukelte ihr Bilder vor, die schon vor langer Zeit geschehen waren. Das Gesicht des Jungen, der ihr mit einem verwirrtem Gesichtsausdruck entgegen starrte, wurde ein anderes, doch die schwarzen Haare, die ihm elegant in die Stirn fielen, blieben bestehen.

Im nächsten Moment stand Anastasia dicht vor Harry und drückte ihren Zauberstab an seinen Hals.

„Tu das nie wieder! Hast du verstanden?!", donnerte Anastasia mit mühsam unterdrücktem Zorn, und die Worte waren fast zu laut für Harrys Gehört, doch der Zauberstab in ihrer Hand war vollkommen ruhig.

„Wenn du die Kontrolle über deine Gefühle verlierst, dann lässt du zu, dass sie dich kontrollieren! Der Verlust von Kontrolle bedeutet Schwäche, und Schwäche bedeutet den Tod! Wann wirst du das endlich begreifen, Corvin?!"

Einen langen Moment herrschte vollkommene Stille, und Harry, der wie versteinert dastand, starrte Anastasia erschrocken und verwirrt gleichermaßen an.

„Wer ist Corvin?", fragte er schließlich nach einigen langen Augenblicken, und Anastasia glitt mit einem Mal wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurück.

„Was?", fragte sie perplex, und blinzelte mehrere Male, bis sie sich ihrer Umgebung mit einem Mal wieder bewusst wurde. Sie war noch vor einem Augenblick Meilen weit entfernt gewesen.

Harry sah wie Anastasia wieder in die Gegenwart glitt, und ihre Augen diesen eigenartigen entrückten Glanz verloren. Sie hatte anscheinend keine Ahnung was gerade geschehen war.

„Du hast mich gerade Corvin genannt. Wer ist Corvin?"

Anastasia starrte Harry an, als wäre er ein Geist. Corvins Geist, um genau zu sein, der aus der Hölle empor gestiegen war, um sie heimzusuchen. Es war, als würde Corvin mit seinen wunderschönen schwarzen Haaren und seiner makellosen weißen Haut direkt vor ihr stehen, und auf eine Antwort warten, und zum ersten Mal wurde ihr bewusst, wie ähnlich Harry ihrem ersten Schüler sah. Vor ihrem inneren Auge legte sich das perfekte Gesicht über Harrys Züge. Die grünen Augen wurden braun, und starrten sie mit diesem anklagenden, hasserfüllten Blick an, der sie schon so oft in ihren Träumen verfolgt hatte.

Einen Moment schwamm sie noch in dieser dumpfen Leere, weit ab von der Realität, doch dann wurde ihr erst bewusst, was sie vorhin zu Harry gesagt hatte.

Der Verlust von Kontrolle bedeutet Schwäche, und Schwäche bedeutet den Tod.

Genau diesen Satz hatte Viktor immer zu ihr gesagt, wenn sie selbst vor Jahrhunderten die Kontrolle über ihre Emotionen verloren hatte. Corvins Gesicht verschwamm vor ihren Augen und ein anderes Gesicht, so wunderschön wie das erste, nur kantiger und mit braunen Haaren, nahm seinen Platz ein.

Viktor, der ihr so viele Jahre lang wie ein Vater gewesen war, Jahre danach ein Geliebter und Begleiter, und sie doch mit jedem Kuss und jedem gelogenen Wort schamlos betrogen hatte. Viktor, der dafür verantwortlich war, dass Corvin den schlimmsten aller Tode gestorben war. Viktor, der trotz allem ein Teil ihres Lebens gewesen war. Und mit einem Schlag, so brutal, als würde man ihr ein Messer in ihre Eingeweide rammen, kam der Schmerz mit einer Intensität, die sie niemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Flüssiges Feuer überzog ihre Nervenenden mit lodernden Flammen, doch sie genoss den Schmerz, denn er ließ sie wissen, dass sie noch lebte. Er machte ihr klar, dass sie immer noch Gefühle in sich trug, und dass sie immer noch zu einem großen Teil menschlich war.

Sie starrte Harry an, und das Wissen, dass sie wieder genauso entscheiden würde wie vor 245 Jahren in diesem schachtartigen Kerker, und dass auch diesem Jungen das gleiche Schicksal bevor stand wie Corvin, brachte sie beinahe um den Verstand.

Sie gab ihm keine Antwort, sondern drehte sich einfach um, und verließ fluchtartig den Kellerraum.

tbc.


	20. Eternity

**Carpe Noctem**

by CarpeDiem

_"Ewigkeit ist Langeweile auf Dauer._

_Ein trostloser Kreislauf,_

_kein Anfang, kein Schluss._

_Denn stets wiederholt sich _

_das Ende von vorne."_

**# 19 #**

* * *

Um das Schloss Hogwarts tobte ein erbitterter Herbststurm, aber innerhalb der dicken Mauern bekam man davon kaum noch etwas mit. Nur wenn man an einem der wandhohen Fenster in den Korridoren vorbei ging, konnte man den Wind heulen hören, der sich durch die Ritzen der Scheiben zwängte. Hin und wieder grollte ein Donner durch die erzitternde Luft, und kurz darauf erhellte ein Blitz mit seinem weißen Licht für ein paar Sekunden die Dunkelheit.

Im Gegensatz zu dem Durcheinander, das der Sturm draußen auf den Schlossgründen anrichtete, klang das Geräusch von Anastasias Schritten auf den glatten Boden gleichmäßig und monoton. Ihre Bewegungen waren vollkommen geschmeidig und jeder Schritt war genau so lang wie der letzte und der darauf folgende.

Die dicken Mauern des Schlosses schluckten das nächste Grollen des Donners mit Leichtigkeit, und fast im selben Augenblick drang das helle Licht eines Blitzes durch das Fenster ein paar Meter hinter Anastasia, und raubte den kleinen Öllampen an den Wänden ihre Aufgabe den Korridor zu erhellen.

Im nächsten Moment war das Licht wieder verschwunden, und Anastasia hatte davon kaum etwas mitbekommen. Sie war mit anderen Dingen beschäftigt, bedeutsameren Dingen als dem Wetter. In ihrem Leben hatte sie schon abertausende von Gewittern erlebt und jedes war genau wie das letzte und das darauf folgende.

Alles in dieser verdammten Ewigkeit schien die Angewohnheit zu haben sich zu wiederholen, und das mit einer erschreckenden Ähnlichkeit, die Anastasia jedes Mal von Neuem in Erstauen versetzte. Sie verfluchte ihre Existenz, die sie bis ans Ende aller Tage in diesem endlosen Kreislauf gefangen hielt. Sie wollte sich diese Ketten nicht länger anlegen lassen.

Sie war im Laufe ihres Lebens zusehends müder geworden, und mit jedem Ereignis, das sich wie das letzte und das darauf folgende von vorne wiederholt hatte, lernte sie die Ewigkeit ein Stück mehr hassen.

Ihr Herz war schon so viele Male zerbrochen, dass es sich nicht mehr zusammenfügen ließ, denn sie hatte bereits unzählige Splitter davon auf dem Weg durch ihr Leben verloren. Ihre Seele war mit so vielen Flecken übersäht, dass man die unversehrten, hellen Stellen nicht mehr erkennen konnte. Und doch war sie immer noch hier, und war Zeuge wie sich stets alles von Vorne wiederholte, ein trostloser Kreislauf ohne Anfang und ohne Schluss.

Sie hatte nicht ein halbes Jahrtausend auf dieser Erde zugebracht, um nun zuzulassen, dass sich diese schmerzhaften Erinnerungen noch einmal wiederholten und erneut ein Opfer forderten. Sie hatte damals eine Entscheidung getroffen, die bis heute schwer auf ihrem Gewissen lastete. Diese Entscheidung hatte Corvin das Leben gekostet. Sie hatte sich geschworen nie wieder die Verantwortung für eine Seele zu übernehmen, und Albus hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sie diesen Schwur brach.

Es war nun ihre Aufgabe dafür zu sorgen, dass Harry Potter Voldemort vernichtete, aber sie glaubte nicht daran, dass der Junge tatsächlich eine Chance gegen Voldemort hatte. Sie glaubte nicht, dass er tatsächlich der Auserwählte war. Die Prophezeiung besagte, dass Harry Voldemort vernichten musste, aber Anastasia wusste nicht, wie ihm das gelingen sollte. Sie wusste über welche Kräfte Voldemort gebot, und Harry hatte dem nichts entgegen zu setzen.

Der Junge würde scheitern, und auch sie konnte ihn nicht davor bewahren. Und sie wusste nicht ob sie es verkraften würde, wenn der Junge starb, und sie erneut schuld daran war. Sie wollte es auch gar nicht wissen.

Sie wusste, dass Harry nicht Corvin war, aber immer wenn sie den Jungen in letzter Zeit angesehen hatte, hatte ihre Vorstellung ihr etwas anderes vorgegaukelt. Alles wiederholte sich.

Albus hatte kein Recht dazu ihr das anzutun.

Sie wusste, dass irgendwann der Zeitpunkt kam sich zwischen dem richtigen Weg und dem Leichten zu entscheiden, und sie würde für Harry und auch für sich selbst den leichten Weg wählen. Sie wollte nicht, dass der Junge starb, und noch viel weniger wollte sie die Schuld dafür tragen, und deswegen gab es nur eines, was sie tun konnte. Sie würde Harry in Sicherheit bringen, und Voldemort selbst töten.

Anastasia bog um die nächste Biegung, und am Ende des Ganges kam in einem erneuten Blitz, der sein Licht durch die Korridorfenster warf, der steinerne Wasserspeier in Sicht. Sie ging auf die Statue zu, und nannte ihr das Passwort. Dann wartete sie, bis der Wächter zum Leben erwachen würde, und den Weg frei gab, doch nichts geschah.

Anastasia wartete einen weiteren langen Moment, doch die Statue blieb so reglos sitzen, wie man es von einem Klotz aus massivem Stein erwarten würde.

Erneut nannte Anastasia das Passwort, und wartete ab, doch wieder geschah nicht das Geringste. Und Anastasia begriff.

Der Wächter würde sie nicht vorbei lassen. Diese Statue, und alles andere in diesem Schloss, folgte immer noch Albus' Willen, und indem sie an Harry Potter zweifelte, stellte sie sich gegen Albus.

„Du lässt mich nicht vorbei?", fragte Anastasia den Wasserspeier und starrte ihn an, doch die Statue rührte sich nicht von der Stelle.

„Was willst du von mir?", flüsterte Anastasia verzweifelt, und unbändige Wut stieg in ihr auf.

„Willst du, dass ich mein Leben für dich gebe? So wie du damals deines für mich gegeben hättest?!"

Anastasias laute Stimme ging in einem ohrenbetäubenden Donnergrollen, das die Wände erzittern ließ, unter. Das Gewitter war nun direkt über dem Schloss.

Anastasia starrte die Statue an, als nur Sekunden später ein Blitz den Himmel erhellte, und sein Licht auf den Stein des Wächters warf. Und ihr wurde klar, dass Albus genau das von ihr erwartete.

Die steinernen Augen der Statue starrten sie durchdringen und arrogant an, und Anastasia war sich sicher, hätte sie jetzt in die blaue Augen ihres alten Freundes sehen können, sie wären so hart und unnachgiebig wie der kalte Stein gewesen. Und sie machten Anastasia bewusst, dass sie es Albus schuldig war, alles in ihrer Macht stehende zu tun, um dem Jungen zu helfen, und dabei spielte es keine Rolle welches Opfer sie dafür bringen musste, selbst wenn es der Tod war. Es war weniger ihre alte Schuld Albus' gegenüber, sondern vielmehr eine Schuld gegenüber sich selbst. Sie hatte vor etlichen Jahren tatenlos dabei zugesehen wie Voldemort immer mehr Macht an sich riss. Sie hatte ihre Chance gehabt, und jetzt war es Harrys Aufgabe diesem Wahnsinn ein Ende zu setzen, und alles was sie tun konnte, war es, ihm zu helfen.

Und wenn sie nicht wollte, dass der Junge starb, dann würde sie dafür sorgen müssen, dass er nicht starb. Sie hatte Angst zu versagen, aber noch größer war ihre Angst davor, dass, gleichgültig welche Entscheidung sie treffen würde, sie die Schuld an dem trug, was passieren würde. Wenn sie Harry half und er starb, dann war sie Schuld, weil sie versagt hatte, aber wenn sie ihm nicht half und er fand trotzdem den Tod, dann war sie schuld daran, weil sie ihm nicht geholfen hatte.

Sie gab es nur ungern zu, aber sie hatte keine Wahl. Sie war es sich selbst und Albus schuldig Harry zu helfen, und mit ihm bis zum Ende zu gehen. Das einzig was ihr blieb, war zu hoffen und darauf zu vertrauen, dass Albus sich nicht geirrt hatte. Er hatte immer an Harry Potter und die Prophezeiung geglaubt, und nun war es an ihr an Albus zu glauben. Daran zu glauben, dass er einen guten Grund für sein Vertrauen in den Jungen gehabt hatte, dass er etwas gewusst hatte, das allen anderen und auch Anastasia bis jetzt verborgen geblieben war.

Aber eines wurde Anastasia immer klarer. Wenn Voldemort vernichtet war, dann würde sie dafür sorgen, dass sich nie wieder etwas in ihrem Leben wiederholen würde.

Sie warf einen letzten Blick auf den steinernen Wasserspeier, dann drehte sie sich um, und ging den Korridor entlang, doch sie hatte kaum drei Schritte gemacht, als sie hörte wie die Statue hinter ihr zum Leben erwachte, und sie blieb erneut stehen. Der steinerne Koloss sprang leichtfüßig aus dem Weg, und der Zugang zum Büro der Direktorin von Hogwarts öffnete sich.

Anastasia sah die Statue verwirrt an. Sie wollte nicht mehr zu Minerva, warum trat der Wächter nun bei Seite? Doch diese Frage wurde ihr sogleich beantwortet, als Minerva in dem Durchgang in Sicht kam. Anscheinend war sie für heute fertig mit ihren Pflichten, und nun auf dem Weg in ihre Räume.

Es dauert noch einen Moment bis Minerva Anastasia, die immer noch auf dem dunklen Gang stand, bemerkte, doch als die Schulleitern den Mund zu einer Begrüßung öffnen wollte, blieben ihr die Worte im Hals stecken. Stattdessen blieb sie stehen und starrte Anastasia Gray fasziniert an.

Der Vampir hatte sich verändert. Zwar wusste Minerva im ersten Moment nicht woher diese Veränderung kam, oder wie sie sie beschreiben sollte, aber sie war da, und das war nicht zu übersehen. Am machtvollsten war die fremde und bedrohliche Aura, die von ihr ausging und Minerva einen Schauer über den Rücken hinunterlaufen ließ. Sie stand wie versteinert auf der untersten Stufe der Treppe und brauchte einen Moment, um sich aus ihrer Starre zu lösen. Es gelang ihr jedoch nicht, das ungute Gefühl, das sie plötzlich in Anastasias Gegenwart verspürte, einfach abzuschütteln. Sie war noch nie einem echten Vampir begegnet, und nur die Tatsache, dass sie Anastasia kannte, trug dazu bei, dass sie nicht wirklich Angst vor ihr hatte.

Sie ging die wenigen Meter auf sie zu, und sah den Vampir erstaunt an, doch sie schaffte es Anastasia mit etwas stockender Stimme zu Begrüßen.

„Anastasia. Guten Abend. Wolltest du zu mir?"

Als Minerva diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, fiel ihr bereits auf, wie sinnlos ihre Frage war. Was sollte Anastasia sonst in diesem Korridor tun, wenn sie nicht die Absicht hatte etwas mit ihr zu besprechen. Doch zu ihrer Überraschung schüttelte Anastasia den Kopf und lächelte, etwas wehmütig, wie es Minerva erschien.

„Nein, es ist alles in Ordnung. Gute Nacht, Minerva."

Mit diesen Worten drehte sich Anastasia um und verschwand in der Dunkelheit des Korridors.

# # #

Harry war noch nie aufgefallen wie viele Stufen man hinaufsteigen musste, um in den Gryffindorturm zu kommen, und wie verdammt anstrengend das war. Als er die letzte Stufe hinter sich hatte, musste er erst einmal stehen bleiben, um wieder zu Atem zu kommen, und er fragte sich flüchtig wie er es all die Jahre überlebt hatte jeden Tag hier hinauf zu steigen.

Vor ihm sah er das Portrait der fetten Dame, die genauso aussah wie immer, und sich im Gegensatz zu allem anderen überhaupt nicht verändert hatte. Aber wie sollte sie auch, sie war ein Portrait, ein Bildnis für die Ewigkeit, und wenn sie nicht kaputt ging, dann würde sie auch noch in hundert Jahren genauso hier hängen wie jetzt.

Dagegen hatte sich im Schloss Einiges verändert. Es wirkte leerer. Das war zwar kein Wunder, um diese Zeit war nun mal niemand mehr auf den Gängen unterwegs, aber die drückende Atmosphäre, die sich in den Korridoren gelegt hatte, hielt sich dort vermutlich schon seit Anfang des Schuljahres.

Als Harry das Schloss von draußen gesehen hatte, war ihm der Gedanke gekommen, dass er endlich wieder zu Hause war. Und spätestens wenn er das prasselnde Feuer im Kamin des Gemeinschaftsraumes sah, würde sich dieses Gefühl noch verstärken. Hogwarts war sein zu Hause und das würde es immer bleiben. Bei den Dursleys hatte er sich nie so gefühlt, dafür hatten seine Tante und sein Onkel schon gesorgt, und Gray Manor war in seinen Augen eine andere Welt.

Aber die hohen Steinmauern und die hier und da erleuchteten Fenster hatten ihm das vertraute Gefühl gegeben, das ihm so lange Zeit gefehlt hatte. Und nun hatte er auch kein schlechtes Gewissen mehr, weil er hergekommen war. Niemand wusste, dass er hier war und niemand hätte wissen können, dass er heute Abend hier sein würde und so machte er sich keine Sorgen darüber, dass irgendjemandem seinetwegen etwas passieren könnte.

Anastasia hatte etwas mit McGonagall zu besprechen, jedenfalls war das der Grund ihres Besuches, den ihm Anastasia gesagt hatte. Was dieser Grund allerdings war, hatte sie ihm nicht gesagt, und er hatte sich sowieso darüber gewundert, dass sie wieder mit ihm gesprochen hatte.

Er hatte sie die letzten Tage kaum zu Gesicht bekommen, aber sie schien nicht wütend auf ihn zu sein, weil er sie angegriffen hatte. Es machte auch nicht den Eindruck, als würde sie ihm absichtlich aus dem Weg gehen, sie hatte nur die meiste Zeit entweder in ihrem Zimmer oder draußen verbracht. Er konnte es sich nicht erklären, aber immer wenn sie ihn ansah, dann bemerkte er einen gequälten Ausdruck, der in ihre Augen trat. Jedes mal, wenn sie ihm ins Gesicht blickte, starrte sie ihn für eine Sekunde an, als wäre er jemand anderes, als würde sie einfach durch ihn hindurch sehen und ihn selbst nicht wirklich wahrnehmen.

Irgendwie hatte Harry so eine Ahnung, dass der Grund ihres Besuches bedeutungsvoller war, als eine simple Unterredung mit McGonagall, und dass er dieser Grund war. Deshalb gefiel es ihm auch nicht besonders, dass Anastasia ihn in den Gryffindor Gemeinschaftsraum geschickt hatte, um allein mit McGonagall reden zu können. Zwar freute er sich darauf Ron und Hermine wieder zu sehen, aber er hatte ein ungutes Gefühl bei der ganzen Sache.

Nachdem sie das Schloss betreten hatten - die Auroren, die draußen Wache standen, hatten sie ohne Fragen zu stellen passieren lassen - war Harry Anastasia scheinbar willkürlich durch einige Korridore gefolgt. Als er sie gerade fragen wollte, wo sie eigentlich hingingen, denn der Weg den sie eingeschlagen hatten, führte nicht zum Büro des Schulleiters, war Anastasia an einer Kreuzung zweier Korridore stehen geblieben. Sie hatte ihm gesagt, sie wolle allein mit McGonagall reden und er solle hier warten. Professor Trilar würde in ein paar Sekunden hier vorbei kommen und ihm das Passwort zum Gryffindorturm sagen, wo Anastasia ihn später wieder abholen würde. Damit hatte sie ihn mitten im Korridor stehen gelassen, und nachdem sie um die Ecke verschwunden war, war kaum zehn Sekunden später Professor Farim Trilar aus dem Korridor zu Harrys Rechten herausgekommen. Harry hatte sich gewundert, woher Anastasia gewusst hatte, dass Trilar auf seinem Rundgang in genau diesem Moment genau hier vorbei kommen würde, doch er glaubte, dass sie ihn gerochen hatte. Es war erstaunlich wie sensibel ihre Sinne waren.

Harry hatte kurz mit Trilar geredet und sich schließlich mit dem Passwort zum Gryffindorturm auf den Weg dorthin gemacht. Er hätte erwartet, dass Farim Trilar ein unangenehmer Zeitgenosse sein würde, und ihn sich bereits als eine männliche Ausführung von Dolores Umbridge vorgestellt - schließlich hatte ihn Scrimgeour nach Hogwarts geschickt, um dort alles unter Kontrolle zu halten. Aber Harry hatte sich geirrt. Trilar war ausgesprochen freundlich und charmant, und soweit Harry ihn einschätzen konnte, auch sehr kompetent. Und er kannte Anastasia, woher, das wusste er allerdings nicht.

Harry ging noch ein paar Schritte auf das Portrait zu und die fette Dame sah ihn nur kurz aus ihrem Rahmen heraus an. Sie schien bester Laune zu sein, summte eine Melodie vor sich hin, und war gerade dabei ihre Fingernägel zu feilen.

„Passwort?", fragte sie abgelenkt, ohne von ihren Nägeln aufzusehen.

„Florfligen", antwortete Harry.

Die fette Dame nickte lediglich flüchtig und klappte dann zur Seite. Sie gab den Blick auf den Gemeinschaftsraum frei, und das erste, das Harry sah, war ein fast heruntergebranntes Feuer, das im Kamin flackerte, und den beinahe leeren Gemeinschaftsraum zusammen mit den Kerzen an der Wand erhellte.

An dem großen Holztisch unter dem Fenster, der schon immer genau an dieser Stelle gestanden hatte, saßen noch zwei Schüler aus der zweiten Klasse, die ihre Hausaufgaben machten. Harry erkannte das Verwandlungsbuch auf dem Tisch und schmunzelte. Wie oft war er selbst zusammen mit Ron noch bis spät in die Nacht an diesem Tisch gesessen und hatte Hausaufgaben gemacht, weil er aus irgendeinem Grund vorher keine Zeit dazu gehabt hatte. Es hatte immer etwas gegeben, das wichtiger gewesen war, als die Hausaufgaben - was Hermine natürlich nie verstanden hatte.

Ein schmerzhafter Stich machte sich in seiner Brust bemerkbar, aber er schob ihn bei Seite. Er vermisste all das, aber er konnte es nicht ändern, so sehr er sich das auch gewünscht hätte.

Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes hatte sich hingegen etwas verändert. Zu den beiden Sesseln, die vor dem Kamin standen, hatte man noch ein Sofa gestellt, und von eben diesem Sofa wurde sein Blick wie magisch angezogen. Ginny saß darauf, oder vielmehr, sie lag darauf - in den Armen von Dean Thomas. Ihr Kopf lag in seinem Schoß und der dunkelhäutige Junge spielte mit einer Strähne ihrer wunderschönen roten Haare.

„Gehst du jetzt rein oder nicht?", hörte Harry die spitze Stimmer der fetten Dame hinter sich.

„Ja, ja, schon gut", murmelte Harry genervt, und kletterte durch das Portraitloch, das sich hinter ihm wieder schloss.

Einen Augenblick darauf drehten sich alle Köpfe im Raum zu ihm. Die beiden Zweitklässler machten große Augen, als sie erkannten, wer gerade durch das Portraitloch gekommen war, und begannen sofort aufgeregt zu Tuscheln. Harry musste gar nicht erst versuchen sie zu ignorieren, denn in diesem Moment traf sein Blick auf Ginnys braune Augen, und für einen Moment schien die Zeit still zu stehen. Harry konnte nichts weiter tun, als sie an zu starren und er sah wie die verschiedensten Empfindungen über ihr Gesicht huschten - von Überraschung zu Trauer, und schließlich zu Verzweiflung. Er wollte gerade etwas sagen, als er Rons Stimme hörte, die ihn wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückholte.

„Harry?"

Sein bester Freund hatte sich über die Lehne seines Sessels gebeugt, und sah Harry für einen Augenblick an, als wäre er ein Geist. Hermines brauner Haarschopf tauchte beinahe sofort über der Lehne des anderen Sessels auf, und als sie sich sicher war, dass Harry kein Geist war, trat ein strahlendes Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht.

„Harry!"

Bevor Harry noch etwas sagen konnte, war Hermine bereits von ihrem Sessel aufgesprungen und lief ihm entgegen. Sie fiel ihm um den Hals, und Harry drückte sie an sich, aber sein Blick war immer noch auf Ginny gerichtet. Noch einen Moment lang sah sie ihm in die Augen, dann drehte sie sich weg, als Dean etwas zu ihr sagte, das Harry nicht verstehen konnte. Sie antwortete ihm, und Dean beugte sich daraufhin zu ihr hinunter und küsste sie. Als sich ihre Lippen berührten, durchfuhr Harry ein Stich verursacht von vielen kleinen Nadeln, die sein Innerstes malträtierten, und er zwang sich seinen Blick abzuwenden. Er hatte sich entschieden und er würde mit dieser Entscheidung leben.

Als Hermine ihn wieder los lies, strahlte sie ihn an, und Harry versuchte ein Lächeln zu Stande zu bringen, was ihm wenigstens nicht gänzlich misslang.

„Wie geht's dir? Was machst du hier?", fragte Hermine und Harry warf einen Seitenblick auf die beiden Gryffindor Schüler am Tisch, bevor er antwortete. Die beiden hatten die Köpfe zusammengesteckt und unterhielten sich, während der eine immer wieder auf Harry zeigte. Doch sie waren zu weit weg, um etwas hören zu können.

„Anastasia ist hier um mit McGonagall zu reden, und so hatte ich etwas Zeit euch zu besuchen. Am Besten gehen wir nach oben", fügte er mit einem Nicken in Richtung der beiden Zweitklässler hinzu, und bemühte sich dabei nicht in Ginnys Richtung zu sehen.

„In Ordnung", antwortete Hermine, die seinem Nicken gefolgt war, und ging dann zu Ron hinüber um ihm Bescheid zu sagen.

Zu dritt stiegen sie die Treppen zum Schlafsaal hinauf, und Harry warf wider besseren Wissens einen letzten Blick auf Ginny, bevor sie aus seinem Sichtfeld verschwand. Sie redete leise mit Dean und das letzte, das Harry sehen konnte, war wie der dunkelhäutige Junge ihr zum wiederholten Male seine Zunge in den Hals steckte.

Oben in ihrem alten Schlafsaal ließ sich Harry auf das Betten, das einst ihm gehört hatte, fallen. Er war glücklich wieder in Hogwarts zu sein und Ron und Hermine wiederzusehen, aber er konnte seine Gedanken nicht davon abhalten zu der Szene, die er gerade beobachtet hatte, zurück zu kehren. Er freute sich in gewisser Weise für Ginny, aber er würde nichts lieber tun als Dean auf der Stelle einen Fluch auf den Hals zu jagen.

Ron schloss die Tür hinter ihnen und setzte sich Harry gegenüber. „Erzähl schon, wie geht's dir?"

„Mir geht es gut", beteuerte Harry, aber seine Antwort war nicht besonders glaubwürdig.

„Ach ja? So klingst du aber nicht. Alles in Ordnung?", fragte Ron und sah ihn misstrauisch an, doch sein bester Freund war noch nie besonders sensibel gewesen, und so ließ er sich bereits von Harry nächstem, glaubwürdigeren Lächeln überzeugen.

Ein Blick zu Hermine sagte ihm jedoch, dass sie sehr wohl wusste, was mit Harry los war.

„Natürlich ist alles in Ordnung. Ich wusste nur nicht mehr wie weit der Weg hier hinauf ist. Außerdem, was sollte nicht in Ordnung sein? Mir geht es hervorragend."

Hermine wechselte einen Seitenblick mit Ron, und Harry sah die unausgesprochene Frage in ihren Augen. Er legte den Kopf schief.

„Was ist?"

Hermine zögerte einen Moment, doch dann gab sie sich geschlagen.

„Wir machen uns Sorgen um dich. Wir wissen so gut wie gar nichts über diese Anastasia Gray. Und du hast nichts von dir hören lassen. Wir hatten keine Ahnung wo du bist."

„Ihr sollte auch nicht wissen wo ich bin", antwortete Harry entschieden, bereute es aber sofort, als er die Enttäuschung in Hermines Augen sah.

„Hört mal", meinte er entschuldigend. „Ich will euch nicht in Gefahr bringen. Es ist besser wenn wir nicht miteinander in Kontakt stehen. Ihr braucht euch keine Sorgen zu machen. Es geht mir gut."

„Wir haben allen Grund uns Sorgen zu machen. Anastasia Gray ist immerhin ein Vampir und McGonagall vertraut ihr nicht", gab Ron und zu bedenken, und Hermine nickte zustimmend.

„McGonagall vertraut ihr sehr wohl. Sie kann Anastasia nur nicht leiden, das ist ein Unterschied."

„Vertraust du ihr?"

Harry hatte gewusst, dass diese Frage kommen würde, und er sah Hermine einen Moment lang nachdenklich an. Doch im Grunde fiel ihm die Antwort leicht.

„Ja, ich vertraue ihr. Und ich bitte euch mir zu vertrauen. Ich weiß was ich tue. Anastasia wird mir helfen die Horkruxe zu finden, und sie wird mich mit ihrem Leben beschützen, falls es nötig ist. Wenn mir jemand dabei helfen kann Voldemort zu vernichten, dann sie."

Einen Moment herrschte Stille. Seine beiden besten Freunde waren überrascht darüber mit welcher Bestimmtheit Harry diese Worte ausgesprochen hatte, und obwohl sie sich auch in Harrys Ohren einen Augenblick lang seltsam anhörten, so war es doch die Wahrheit.

Hermine nickte schließlich.

„Okay", meinte sie mit einem milden Lächeln. Es fiel ihr und Ron ziemlich schwer zu akzeptieren, dass es nun nicht mehr sie waren, die an Harrys Seite standen.

„Und was ist hier so los?", fragte Harry auf der Suche nach einem anderen Thema, und das erste was ihm eingefallen war, war Hogwarts gewesen.

Hermine zuckte etwas hilflos mit den Achseln.

„Nun ja, alles versucht so weitergehen wie bisher, aber im Grunde ist nichts mehr so wie es einmal war. Hogwarts ist ohne Dumbledore einfach nicht mehr das Selbe."

Ron nickte zustimmend und wieder herrschte für einige Zeit Schweigen zwischen den dreien. Schließlich war es Ron, der versuchte die gedrückte Stimmung etwas zu heben.

„Hey, aber unser neuer Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ist spitze."

„Das stimmt, er ist der Beste, den wir je hatten", stimmte Hermine zu, und Harry sah sie weitgehend überrascht an. Sie hatte bis jetzt an jedem Lehrer etwas auszusetzen gehabt.

Ron verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Das sagst du nur, weil er dir gefällt", beschwerte er sich, und Hermine sah ihn genervt an. Ihr Gesichtsausdruck machte deutlich, dass sie das nicht zum ersten Mal hörte.

„Und wenn schon...", verteidigte sie sich, doch Ron unterbrach sie mit einem gemeinen Grinsen.

„Sein Aussehen wird ihm auch nicht viel bringen. Auf dem Fach liegt ein Fluch. Nach all den Vorfällen, Zufällen und Unfällen glaubt keiner daran, dass er das Jahr überleben wird. Es sind sogar schon Wetten abgeschlossen worden. Ich persönlich bin der Meinung, dass er es nicht schafft, und ich habe immerhin eine Galleone und sechs Sickel gewettet, dass…"

„Ron, wie kannst du so etwas nur tun!", regte sich Hermine auf. „Wir können uns doch alle nicht sicher sein, ob wir das nächste Jahr noch erleben. Jeden Tag bringt der Tagesprophet neue Meldungen über Dementoren- oder Werwolfangriffe oder neue schreckliche Morde, und wir können nichts weiter tun, als hier zu sitzen und zu hoffen, dass kein Name, den wir kennen, dabei steht."

„Was leider nicht immer der Fall ist", murmelte Ron leise und machte ein betretenes Gesicht. Als Harry ihn fragend ansah, antwortete er ihm wiederstrebend.

„Vor drei Tage ist Seamus' Mutter bei einem Angriff der Todesser in London umgekommen."

Harry starrte auf den Boden und niemand sagte etwas. In Gray Manor war es noch einfacher gewesen die Welt um ihn herum zu vergessen, als in Hogwarts. Die erdrückende Stimmung im Schlafsaal war beinahe greifbar und Harry bedauerte, dass es dazu gekommen war. Wie gerne hätte er einfach nur etwas Zeit mit seinen beiden besten Freunden verbracht, ohne die Schatten des Krieges, die über ihren Köpfen schwebten. Sie hätten über belanglose Dinge geredet und gelacht, aber stattdessen drehte sich jedes Thema, das sie anschnitten, um Tod und Zerstörung.

Er blieb nicht mehr lange im Gryffindorturm, zum einen, weil sich die gedrückte Stimmung einfach nicht vertreiben lassen wollte, und zum anderen, weil seine Gedanken immer wieder zu Ginny wanderten. Er rief sich zwar immer wieder ins Gedächtnis, dass sie nicht seine Freundin war, und dass sie ihre Zeit verbringen konnte mit wem sie wollte, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass es ihn wahnsinnig machte sie in Deans Armen zu wissen.

Als er sich auf den Weg zu McGonagalls Büro machte, dachte er darüber nach wie es wohl sein würde, wenn seine Eltern noch am Leben wären, und er niemals mit der blitzförmigen Narbe auf seiner Stirn gezeichnet worden wäre. Dann wäre er nicht der Auserwählte und er hätte eine normale Kindheit gehabt, und wäre nicht gezwungen gewesen elf Jahre lang bei den Dursleys zu leben. Und vor allem könnte er dann mit Ginny zusammen sein. Er wäre ein ganz normaler Junge und das größte Problem, dass er und seine Freunde im Moment haben würden, wären die Abschlussprüfungen.

Aber das alles waren nur Träumereien und Harry bemühte sich diese Gedanken so gut er konnte zu verdrängen. Sie hielten ihm nur allzu schmerzhaft vor Augen was das Schicksal ihm alles genommen hatte, bevor er eine Gelegenheit gehabt hatte, es kennenzulernen.

Harry bog um die nächste Ecke und blieb überrascht stehen, als er sah wie Anastasia ihm entgegen kam.

Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass sie ihr Gespräch mit Minerva bereits beendet hätte, was auch immer Gegenstand dieses Gespräches gewesen war. Wenn er ehrlich war, dann hatte er gehofft an der Tür lauschen zu können, um zu erfahren, ob sie tatsächlich über ihn geredet hatten. Aber um was es auch gegangen war, so wie es aussah war in dieser Sache eine Entscheidung getroffen worden, die Anastasia mehr oder minder akzeptieren konnte. Obwohl sie jetzt entschlossener wirkte als zuvor, sah sie nun auch besorgter aus. Aber die dunklen Schatten in ihren blauen Augen waren verschwunden, und sie blickte ihn zum ersten Mal seit Tagen wirklich an.

Anastasia musterte den Jungen, der auf sie zukam. Ein junger Mann mit schwarzen, verstrubbelten Haaren und grünen Augen, die hinter den Brillengläsern entschlossen und mutig funkelten. Die Haare verdeckten die blitzförmige Narbe, die er auf der Stirn trug und die gleichermaßen seine Vergangenheit und seine Zukunft war. Und sie fragte sich, wie sie jemals auf den Gedanken gekommen war, in diesem jungen Mann Corvin zu sehen. Abgesehen vom Aussehen hatten sie kaum etwas gemeinsam und Anastasia war sich mit einem Mal sicher, dass dort wo Corvin gescheitert war, Harry bestehen würde.

„Was hattest du mit McGonagall zu besprechen?", wollte Harry wissen, als er Anastasia erreicht hatte, und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass sie ihm keine eindeutige Antwort geben würde, wie sie das immer tat, wenn sie ihm etwas nicht sagen wollte.

„Nichts von Bedeutung", entgegnete Anastasia. „Lass uns gehen."

Diese Erwiderung war genau die Antwort, die Harry erwartet hatte, aber er beschloss, es dabei zu belassen. Er hatte an diesem Tag keine Energie mehr, um zu versuchen ihr etwas zu entlocken, das sie ihm nicht sagen wollte.

Anastasia passte ihre Schritte denen von Harry an und sie machten sich auf den Weg durch die Korridore nach unten zum West Tor. Draußen zuckten immer noch vereinzelte Blitze über den schwarzen Himmel und erhellten hin und wieder den Korridor, aber das Gewitter war bereits weiter gezogen. Der Sturm schwächte ab und die erzitternde Luft beruhigte sich allmählich wieder.

Harry hatte sich bereits damit abgefunden, dass Anastasia ihm nichts mehr erzählen würde, und umso überraschter war er, als er unvermittelt ihre helle Stimme neben sich hörte.

„Du hast mich gefragt wer Corvin war. Willst du es immer noch wissen?"

Anastasia blieb nicht stehen, und sie sah Harry auch nicht an, sie ging einfach weiter den Korridor entlang. Harry bejahte.

„Er war mein Schüler, vor langer Zeit. Man hat ihn vor meinen Augen ermordet."

Und dann erzählte sie Harry was damals vor 245 Jahren passiert war.

Als sie durch die großen Türen des West Tores traten, ging Harry stumm neben Anastasia her. Er wusste jetzt wen sie gesehen hatte, wenn sie ihn mit diesem seltsam entrückten Blick angesehen hatte, und er hatte Mitleid mit ihr. Er war nicht der einzige, dem das Schicksal sein Leben genommen hatte, nur um es gegen eine unsagbar schwere Bürde auszutauschen und diese Gewissheit gab ihm in gewisser Weise Kraft, denn sie führte ihm vor Augen, dass er nicht alleine war.

tbc.


	21. The answer

**Carpe Noctem**

by CarpeDiem

_"Du behältst die Antworten tief in deinem Gedächtnis._

_Bewusst hast du sie vergessen. _

_So funktioniert das menschliche Gedächtnis. _

_Aber die Antwort ist immer da."_

**# 20 #**

* * *

Schwaches Mondlicht drang von draußen in den Raum und brach sich in den Wänden des flachen Glases. Die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit, die sich darin befand, schwappte von einer Seite zur anderen, als das Glas zum wiederholten Male behutsam gegen den Urzeigersinn gedreht wurde. Helle, blaue Augen folgten jeder Bewegung der Flüssigkeit und jeder Farbreflexion, die den Whisky einmal heller und dann wieder dunkler erscheinen ließ.

Es war spät in der Nacht oder noch sehr früh am Morgen, wie auch immer man es ausdrücken wollte, aber wie spät es tatsächlich war, das wusste Anastasia nicht. Sie hatte auch das Gefühl dafür verloren wie lange sie schon in diesem Sessel saß, und wie viel von dem uralten Whisky sie schon getrunken hatte. Die Flasche, die neben ihr auf einem kleinen Tisch stand, war jedenfalls beinahe leer. Als Anastasia sie aus dem Keller geholt hatte, war sie voll gewesen, aber nun befand sich nicht einmal mehr der Inhalt eines Glases darin.

Genau wie der Whisky, der im fahlen Mondlicht einmal heller und einmal dunkler erschien, aber nie die Farbe erlangte, die er für gewöhnlich hatte, war es Anastasia mit Albus' Denkarium ergangen. Sie hatte schon so viele Erinnerungen gesehen, einige amüsant, andere ernst und wieder andere traurig, aber sie hatte noch nicht die gefunden, nach der sie suchte. Das konnte vielleicht daran liegen, dass sie nicht genau wusste, nach was sie suchte, aber sie war sich weitgehend sicher, nichts übersehen zu haben. Es war kein Zufall, dass sie das Denkarium hatte, so viel war sicher. Albus musste irgendetwas darin hinterlassen haben, das ihr den Weg weisen würde, sonst wäre auch sie nicht in der Lage gewesen die steinerne Schale überhaupt zu berühren.

Am Anfang hatte sie geglaubt, diese Erinnerungen würden ihr dabei helfen die Horkruxe zu finden, aber mittlerweile war sie sich sicher, dass auch Albus nicht gewusst hatte, wo die verbliebenen drei Seelensplitter zu finden waren. Falls überhaupt noch drei übrig waren. Niemand wusste mit Gewissheit wie viele Horkruxe Voldemort tatsächlich erschaffen hatte, und Anastasia wusste nicht wo sie anfangen sollte nach ihnen zu suchen. Es war wahrscheinlich überhaupt nur Zufall gewesen, dass es Albus gelungen war bereits drei von ihnen zu zerstören. Falls das Medaillon Slytherins wirklich zerstört war. Harry hatte ihr erzählt, dass sie an dem Abend, als Albus starb, nach dem Medaillon gesucht hatten, aber ob sie es gefunden hatten, wusste sie nicht. Sie hatte Harry nicht gedrängt, da diese Angelegenheit noch Zeit gehabt hatte. Ob sie nun drei oder vier Horkruxe nicht finden konnte, war ein Problem mit dem sie sich erst jetzt auseinandersetzen würde. Sie musste ihn sobald wie möglich danach fragen.

Albus hatte ein großes Geheimnis daraus gemacht, was seiner Meinung nach der letzte Horkrux war, und Anastasia hatte vermutet eine Antwort darauf in seinem Denkarium zu finden, aber jetzt war sie sich nicht mehr so sicher, dass die Antwort darin versteckt war. Die silbrige Flüssigkeit zeigte ihr wahllos die verschiedensten Erinnerungen und Gedankenfetzen, und da Anastasia nicht wusste wonach sie speziell suchte, hatte sie keine Möglichkeit diese Auswahl zu steuern.

Auch an diesem Abend hatte sie nichts gefunden was ihr in irgendeiner Weise weiter geholfen hätte, aber sie würde nicht aufhören zu suchen. Es gab da noch etwas, sie wusste nicht was es war, aber es war der Kern des ganzen, und zu dem musste sie unbedingt durchdringen.

Ihre Augen fixierten nach wie vor die braune Flüssigkeit, die im Mondlicht schimmerte, bevor sie das Glas an die Lippen hob und den Whisky in einem Zug hinunter stürzte. Sie ignorierte das Brennen, das der Whisky entlang ihrer Kehle hinterließ, und stellte das Glas auf einen kleinen Tisch neben sich, um es mit dem letzten Rest aus der Flasche zu füllen. Sie hatte gerade ihre feingliedrigen Finger um den Flaschenhals geschlossen, als sie Geräusche im Haus hörte, die ihr sagten, dass Harry auf dem Weg nach unten war. Eine Tür wurde geöffnet und wieder geschlossen, und Schritte führten im zweiten Stock in Richtung der Treppen. Dann hörte sie, wie er, offensichtlich ohne Schuhe, die Treppe hinunter stieg.

Anastasia leerte die Whiskyflasche, ließ das Glas aber auf dem Tisch stehen und wartete, bis sich die Tür zum Salon öffnen würde, was auch kaum eine Minute später geschah.

Harry betrat barfuss und in seinem ausgewaschenen blauen Schlafanzug den Salon und ging, ohne Anastasia zu bemerken, an ihr vorbei zum großen Fenster. Er stellte sich davor und sah Gedanken versunken in die Nacht hinaus, ganz so, als wäre er allein auf dieser Welt.

Anastasia musterte ihn und ein mutwilliges Lächeln breitete sich auf ihren Zügen aus. Harry würde sie nicht bemerken, solange sie es nicht wollte, und selbst wenn er sich umdrehen und sie direkt ansehen würde, könnte sie so schnell in der Dunkelheit verschwinden, dass seine Augen nicht in der Lage wären ihre Bewegungen wahrzunehmen. Und dieses Wissen erfüllte sie mit einer gewissen Genugtuung.

Sie hatte jedoch nicht die Absicht zu verschwinden, sie wollte mit Harry reden. Anastasia streckte ihre Hand nach der Whiskyfalsche aus und hob sie vom Tisch, nur um sie mit einem bewussten Geräusch wieder darauf zu stellen.

Harry drehte sich augenblicklich um und seine Augen suchten im schwachen Mondlicht nach der Ursache des Geräusches, das er soeben gehört hatte. Zuerst glitt sein Blick über Anastasia hinweg, die reglos wie eine Statue in dem hohen Sessel saß und sich noch einen Moment darüber amüsierte, dass er sie wirklich nicht sah, doch als sie eine Bewegung machte und die Whiskyflasche leicht zur Seite neigte, sodass sich das Mondlicht in ihr spiegelte, blieben Harrys Augen an ihr haften. Trotzdem hatte es Anastasia nicht vermeiden können, dass Harry erschrak, auch wenn der Junge lediglich kurz zusammen zuckte. Als er Anastasia in dem Sessel erkannte, entspannte er sich wieder und atmete hörbar aus.

„Ich habe versucht dich nicht zu erschrecken", meinte Anastasia mit einem Grinsen und ihre hellen, blauen Augen funkelten unschuldig in der Dunkelheit.

„Danke", erwiderte Harry sarkastisch, aber er wusste, egal was sie getan hätte, sie hätte ihn in jedem Fall erschreckt. Er war es nun einmal nicht gewöhnt, dass sie wie ein Geist plötzlich vor seinen Augen auftauchte. Und er glaubte auch kaum, dass er sich jemals daran gewöhnen würde.

„Was machst du hier?"

Anastasia zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Sollte ich das nicht eher dich fragen? Ich bin ein Vampir, ich schlafe nur, wenn ich Gefallen daran finde. Und im Moment geht mir zu vieles durch den Kopf, als dass ich mich mit etwas so zeitraubendem wir Schlafen aufhalten könnte."

Harry nickte nur. Manchmal wünschte er sich auch nicht schlafen zu müssen, um mehr Zeit zum Nachdenken zu haben, vielleicht würden dann einige Dinge endlich einen Sinn ergeben. Andererseits würde er dann wahrscheinlich den Verstand verlieren, wenn er versuchte über all diese Dinge pausenlos nachzudenken.

„Konntest du nicht schlafen?", wollte Anastasia wissen und Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Hast du Albträume?", lautete gleich darauf ihre nächste Frage und Harry konnte deutlich die Besorgnis hören, die in ihrer Stimme mitschwang.

„Nein, das ist es nicht. Ich kann einfach nur nicht schlafen. In einem Kopf sind zu viele Gedanken."

Anastasia lächelte milde.

„Dafür hast du ein Denkarium", erinnerte sie ihn und das Lächeln auf ihren Zügen breitete sich aus, als sie sah wie Harry beinahe unmerklich das Gesicht verzog.

„Diese Vorstellung scheint dir nicht besonders zu gefallen. Hast du schlechte Erfahrungen gemacht?"

„Das auch", antwortete Harry unentschlossen. „Aber ich mag es nicht, wenn es mir meine Gedanken stielt. Ich denke lieber selbst über die Dinge nach."

„Da geht es dir wie mir. Albus hingegen sagte immer, er würde damit vieles klarer sehen", erzählte Anastasia und zuckte die Achseln. Sie hatte das nie verstanden.

Ohne ihrer Hand mit den Augen zu folgen griff sie zielsicher nach dem Whiskyglas und führte es an die Lippen. Sie trank der Rest der bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit aus und beobachtete Harry dabei genauso wie er sie.

„Du kannst das trinken?", fragte er, zwar nicht verwundert aber deutlich hörbar interessiert.

Anastasia lächelte. „Ja, natürlich kann ich das."

„Aber ich dachte…"

„Dass ich keine menschliche Nahrung mehr vertrage?", beendete sie Harrys Satz und der Junge nickte, was ihr Lächeln noch ein wenig breiter werden ließ. Es gab so viele Dinge, die die Menschen nicht über Vampire wussten. Sie waren nun einmal nicht bereit alle ihre Geheimnisse zu verraten und das war auch gut so.

„Ich bin durchaus in der Lage alles zu Essen und zu Trinken was du auch isst und trinkst. Der Punkt ist ein anderer. Wenn dich jemand fragt, ob du Erde essen kannst, dann könntest du es oder nicht?"

„Natürlich", antwortete Harry und begriff. „Aber es würde mir nicht schmecken."

„Vollkommen richtig. Und ich kann dir versichern, dieser Whisky schmeckt grauenvoll, aber das soll er ja schließlich auch."

Harry grinste und wieder einmal fragte er sich wie viele Fragen er ihr wohl noch stellen würde, bis er annähernd die Hälfte aller Dinge über sie wusste.

„Bist du mit Dumbledores Denkarium schon weiter gekommen?"

Anastasia nickte. „Ja, in gewisser Weise. Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Albus nicht wusste, wo sich die verbliebenen drei Seelensplitter befinden,und über ihre Hülle konnte er nur Vermutungen anstellen. Vorausgesetzt Voldemort hat nicht noch mehr Horkruxe geschaffen."

Harry sah Anastasia erstaunt an. „Das wäre möglich?"

„Möglich ist alles", antwortete der Vampir, „aber es ist unwahrscheinlich. Ich glaube nicht, dass er es gewagt hat seine Seele in mehr als sieben Teile zu zerreißen. Aber wir können uns nicht sicher sein und ich glaube auch nicht, dass wir einfach so herausfinden werden, wo sich diese Splitter befinden."

Harry Erstaunen wich einer gewissen Frustration. „Und was sollen wir jetzt tun? Wir können Voldemort wohl kaum fragen, nehmen ich an?!"

Selbstverständlich hatte Harry den letzten Teil Frage nicht ernst gemeint und dementsprechend veränderte sich sein Gesichtsausdruck, als Anastasia ihm antwortete.

„Das wird sich noch herausstellen", meinte sie mit einem kryptischen Lächeln und Harry sah sie fassungslos an. Doch er fragte nicht, dieses Lächeln sagte ihm bereits, dass er keine Antwort erhalten würde.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Alles wird geschehen wie es geschehen soll und ich werde mich darum kümmern, dass es so geschieht, wie wir es wollen."

Harry nickte, auch wenn er sich nicht ganz sicher war, ob er verstanden hatte, was Anastasia damit sagen wollte.

„Setz dich zu mir, ich muss mit dir reden", verlangte Anastasia dann von ihm und Harry setzte sich ohne ein Wort in einen der drei hohen Sesseln neben Anastasia.

„Ich hab dich bis jetzt nicht gedrängt, weil es dringendere Dinge gab, um die wir uns zuerst kümmern mussten, aber uns läuft die Zeit davon. Ich muss dich bitten mir alles zu erzählen was an jenem Abend geschehen ist, als Albus starb, und vor allem was mit dem Horkrux geschehen ist."

Harry starrte auf den Teppich zu seinen Füßen und fand einen Fussel, der ihm ungemein interessant erschien. Er hatte gewusst, dass er es ihr früher oder später würde erzählen müssen, da konnte er es auch genauso gut jetzt tun.

„Wir haben nach dem Medaillon von Voldemorts Mutter gesucht. Es soll einmal Salazar Slytherin gehört haben und Dumbledore vermutete es in einer Höhle, die etwas mit Voldemorts Kindheit zu tun gehabt hatte."

Anastasia wusste, welche Höhle das war, aber sie unterbrach Harry nicht. Vielmehr ging sie in Gedanken alles durch was ihr Tom Riddle damals erzählt hatte - auch wenn das nicht viel gewesen war - doch ein Ort mit ähnlicher Bedeutung für ihn fiel ihr nicht ein.

„Wir haben die Höhle gefunden in der Voldemort den Horkrux versteckt hat, aber er hatte Fallen eingebaut. Um die Höhle betreten zu können, mussten wir mit Blut bezahlen, damit sich der Eingang öffnete, und danach sind wir über einen schwarzen See gefahren, der voller Inferi war. Dumbledore schien fast enttäuscht, dass es keine anspruchsvolleren Aufgaben waren. In der Mitte des Sees befand sich dann eine kleine Insel und darauf stand ein Bassin mit einem grünlichen Zaubertrank darin, der hell schimmerte. Wir konnten die Flüssigkeit nicht berühren, und Dumbledore wusste nicht was es war, aber er vermutete, dass er es trinken müsse, um an den Horkrux zu gelangen. Er hat einen Kristallbecker hergezaubert und ich… ich musste schwören, dass ich dafür sorgen würde, dass er weiter trinkt. Er hat es getrunken und er hatte Schmerzen und er… er hat geschrien und…"

Harry brach ab, als er sich mit erschreckender Klarheit an Dumbledores Schreie erinnerte. Er hatte ihm dem Becher immer und immer wieder gereicht, so wie er es versprochen hatte, und er hatte dafür gesorgt, dass Dumbledore die Flüssigkeit austrank, und mit jedem Mal mit dem er den Kelch gefüllt hatte, hatte er Dumbledore ein Stück mehr seiner Kräfte beraubt, bis er nicht mehr in der Lage gewesen war sich gegen die Todesser - gegen Snape - zu verteidigen.

Anastasia spukten währenddessen Bilder von dem, was Harry ihr gerade erzählt hatte, im Kopf herum. Voldemort hatte die Höhle mit Fallen versehen, das war nicht verwunderlich, aber darum ging es nicht. Albus hatte Harry angelogen. Er hatte genau gewusst, was sich in dem Bassin befunden hatte, und er hatte es dennoch getrunken. Es gab keinen Namen für diese Substanz, aber sie stammte von den Dementoren. Bereits winzige Mengen versetzten einen Menschen in einen grauenvollen Albtraum, der jeglichen Schrecken enthält den man sich nur vorstellen kann, und der Seele und Körper unsagbar zusetzt. Man kann dagegen ankämpfen, aber man hat stets die Gewissheit, dass es kein Traum ist, sondern Realität. Menschen mit einem schwachen Geist wachen nie wieder auf oder verlieren für den Rest ihres Lebens den Verstand. Anastasia wagte es jedoch nicht dieses Wissen mit Harry zu teilen. Sie sah deutlich die Schuldgefühle in seinen Augen, und wenn er erfahren würde, zu was er Albus gezwungen hatte, würde ihn das nur unnötig belasten. Gleichzeitig stieg ihre Bewunderung für Albus ein weiteres Mal, denn er hatte es geschafft aus dieser Höhle wieder mit klarem Verstand herauszukommen.

„Als das Bassin leer war, lag der Horkrux auf dem Boden, und die Inferi haben uns angegriffen. Dumbledore war sehr geschwächt, aber er hat sie aufgehalten und wir sind zurück nach Hogwarts appariert."

Anastasia unterbrach Harry an dieser Stelle. „Der Rest dieses Abends ist mir bekannt, danke. Was mich…"

„Nein ist er nicht", widersprach Harry und Anastasia wollte ihn gerade berichtigen, aber er gab ihr keine Chance dazu.

„Der Horkrux war eine Fälschung."

„Was?", fragte sie überrascht, und Harry lächelte bitter.

„Ja, schon komisch nicht? Man sucht einen Horkrux, setzt dabei sein Leben aufs Spiel nur um dann herauszufinden, dass schon jemand vor einem da gewesen ist, und den echten Horkrux mitgenommen hat. Das Medaillon, das wir mitgenommen haben, war nicht das von Slytherin. Aber es war eine Nachricht darin.

_An den Dunklen Lord. Ich weiß, ich werde tot sein, lange bevor du dies liest, aber ich will, dass du weißt, dass ich es war, der dein Geheimnis entdeckt hat._

_Ich habe den echten Horkrux gestohlen und ich will ihn zerstören, sobald ich kann. Ich sehe dem Tod entgegen in der Hoffnung, dass du, wenn du deinen Meister findest,_

_erneut sterblich sein wirst. Gezeichnet R. A. B."_

Harry hatte diesen kleinen Zettel bereits so oft gelesen, dass er die Zeilen, die darauf standen, auswendig konnte. Er sah an Anastasia vorbei, und fixierte einen unbedeutenden Punkt in der Dunkelheit, und wieder stellte er sich die Selben zwei Fragen, die er sich immer stellte, wenn er an diesen kleinen Zettel dachte. Wer war dieser R. A. B. und hatte er es geschafft den Horkrux zu zerstören? Er hatte versucht herauszufinden wer sich hinter diesem Kürzel verbarg, aber gelungen war es ihm nicht.

In Gedanken versunken bemerkte er nicht, dass sich Anastasias Augen unmerklich geweitet hatten, als er ihr den Inhalt des Zettels vorgetragen hatte. Sie hatte eine wage Ahnung wer Voldemort diesen Zettel hinterlassen hatte, und es würde einige längst in Vergessenheit geratene Teile zusammen fügen, aber noch wagte sie nicht, dieser Vermutung tatsächlich Glauben zu schenken.

„Hast du diesen Zettel noch?", fragte sie und Harry hob den Blick.

„Ja, er ist oben in meinem Koffer zusammen mit dem Medaillon. Warum?"

„Hohl ihn bitte. Ich will ihn sehen", forderte Anastasia und Harry nickte gleichgültig. Er konnte sich zwar nicht vorstellen warum Anastasia den Zettel unbedingt sehen musste, da er ihr doch bereits gesagt hatte was darauf stand, aber er fragte sie nicht nach dem Grund, sondern stand auf, und ging durchs Haus nach oben in sein Zimmer.

Er machte sich nicht die Mühe die Tür zu schließen, sondern kniete sich vor sein Bett und zog seinen großen Koffer darunter hervor. Alles was er noch hatte, befand sich in diesem Koffer, verteilt in den vielen kleinen und großen Fächern und Taschen. Meistens hatte er keine Ahnung wo sich was befand, aber in diesem Fall wusste er genau wo er suchen musste. Er hatte das Medaillon in eine der Seitentasche getan - da war er sich sicher - und öffnete den Reißverschluss.

Als er hineingriff berührten seine Hände jedoch nicht kaltes Metall, sondern Pergament und Harry förderte einen Augenblick darauf ein paar Briefe zu Tage. Bereits als er die Briefe sah, wusste er, dass es alte Briefe von Sirius waren. Er hatte sie in diese Seitentasche getan, weil er dort sonst nie etwas aufbewahrte, und die Gefahr hier am geringsten war, dass sie ihm versehentlich in die Hände fallen könnten.

Er starrte mehrere Momente die Zeilen und die so vertraute Handschrift an, und seine Augen überflogen unbewusst die Sätze, die er schon so oft gelesen hatte, dass er mühelos voraussagen konnte, welches Wort dort mit schwarzer Tinte als nächstes auf das Pergament geschrieben war. Einer davon war Unterschrieben mit S. A. B und Harrys Augen blieben unweigerlich daran hängen.

PS. Das A steht für Arcturus. Er war mein Großvater auf väterlicher Seite und ich und mein Bruder Regulus wurden beide nach ihm benannt. Merlin sei Dank, dass ich nicht mehr von ihm habe, als seinen Namen - er war das, was mein Vater und Regulus einen echten Black nannten…

Harry starrte wie gebannt auf die Buchstaben, und plötzlich schien alles einen Sinn zu ergeben.

# # #

Anastasia hörte Harry den ganzen Weg die Treppen hinunter rennen, und als er die Tür zum Salon aufstieß, und schwer atmend stehen blieb, sah sie ihn erstaunt an.

„Ich weiß wer den Horkrux gestohlen hat", erklärte er und atmete ein paar Mal tief durch, um wieder Luft zu bekommen.

War Anastasia zuvor erstaunt gewesen, so war das nichts im Vergleich zu dem Erstaunen das sich nun auf ihrem Gesicht zeigte. Der Junge konnte unmöglich zu derselben Vermutung gelangt sein wie sie - so viel war sicher. Aber bevor sie ihn nach seinem Verdacht fragen konnte, sprach er bereits weiter.

„Es war Regulus Black. Er war Sirius' Bruder und ein Todesser. Die beiden waren nach ihrem Großvater benannt. Regulus hieß also Regulus Arcturus Black. Dass mir das nicht schon viel früher aufgefallen ist, es war die ganze Zeit direkt vor meine Nase! Sirius hat es in einem seiner Briefe erwähnt, aber es ist mir bis jetzt nicht aufgefallen. Regulus muss es irgendwie geschafft haben hinter Voldemorts Geheimnis zu kommen, und den Horkrux aus der Höhle zu stehlen. Jetzt ergibt das ganze auch erst einen Sinn! Er muss damit gerechnet haben, dass Voldemort es herausfindet und ihn schneller umbringt, als er bis drei zählen kann. Lupin hat mir gesagt, dass Regulus die Todesser verlassen hat, und dass sie ihn kurz darauf umgebracht haben. Die Frage ist nur, ob es ihm noch gelungen ist den Horkrux zu zerstören oder nicht", schloss Harry nachdenklich, und starrte mit leerem Blick irgendwo ins Nichts.

Anastasia war der Ansicht, dass das überhaut keinen Sinn machte. Sie hatte noch nie etwas von einem Regulus Black gehört, aber dem Namen Sirius Black konnte sie ein Gesicht zuordnen. Die Erinnerung eines Vampirs vergaß nie etwas, was ein Segen und ein Fluch gleichermaßen war. Sie hatte den damals jungen Mann zusammen mit Harrys Eltern kennen gelernt, und lange Zeit wie alle anderen geglaubt, dass er es als der Geheimniswahrer gewesen war, der den Aufenthaltsort der Potters verraten hatte.

Mittlerweile war jedoch die Wahrheit ans Licht gekommen, und hatte über das Denkarium auch Anastasia erreicht. Peter Pettigrew, ein kleiner unscheinbarer Mann war der Verräter gewesen, und Sirius Black, der 13 Jahre lang unschuldig in Askaban gesessen hatte, war vor zwei Jahren durch Harrys Verschulden ums Leben gekommen.

Das Denkarium hatte ihr immer neue Bruchstücke der Vergangenheit gezeigt, bis sich nach und nach alle Teile zusammengefügt hatten. Einige fehlten zwar noch, aber sie wusste jetzt was Harry in den letzten 16 Jahren alles hatte erleiden und ertragen müssen.

Harrys Erklärung klang zwar durchaus plausibel, aber Anastasia glaubte nicht, dass ein kleiner, unbedeutender Handlanger - denn das musste Regulus Black gewesen sein, schließlich hatte Anastasia noch nie etwas von ihm gehört - es geschafft haben sollte, hinter Voldemorts wohl bestgehütetes Geheimnis zu kommen. Sie hatte bereits ihre eigene Vermutung, aber bevor sie sich sicher sein konnte, wollte sie zuerst die Handschrift auf dem Zettel sehen. Sie wollte Harry gerade danach fragen, als sich seine Augen plötzlich weiteten und er für einen Moment völlig starr auf einen Punkt starrte. Dann hob er den Blick und sah Anastasia direkt an.

„Ich weiß wo der Horkrux ist", sagte er und seine Stimme klag ganz so, als könne er das selbst noch kaum glauben.

Das überraschte Anastasia nun noch weit mehr als seine wage Vermutung von gerade eben. Harry sah sie an, und nachdem er sein eigenes Erstaunen überwunden hatte, trat ein entschlossener Glanz in seine Augen.

„Er ist am Grimmauldplatz Nummer 12. Ich habe dort vor zwei Jahren beim Putzen ein Medaillon gefunden. Es lag in einer Vitrine und ließ sich nicht öffnen. Das muss es gewesen sein, der Deckel hatte einen Riss und war mit einem steinbesetzten S verziert. Regulus muss es dort versteckt haben!"

Anastasia sah ihn skeptisch an. „Bist du sicher?"

Harry jedoch nickte entschlossen. „Ja, ich habe es dort gesehen, ganz sicher. Es sah genauso aus wie das Medaillon aus Dumbledores Denkarium - denke ich. Es müsste noch dort sein. Wir haben alles in Müllsäcke gepackt, die wir auf den Dachboden gebracht haben. Ich glaube nicht, dass inzwischen jemand Zeit hatte das alles zu entsorgen."

Anastasia nickte. Sie war bereit jeder Vermutung nachzugehen, egal wie wage sie auch sein mochte. Sie war von dieser Theorie zwar alles andere als überzeugt, aber um mit sicherer Gewissheit sagen zu können, dass der Horkrux nicht am Grimmauldplatz war, musste sie nichts weiter tun, als dorthin zu apparieren und nachzusehen. Und das war ein kleiner Preis nur um Gewissheit zu haben. Trotzdem wollte sie vorher noch wissen, ob sie mit ihrer Vermutung richtig lag, schon allein deswegen, weil sie sich dann bei jemandem entschuldigen musste. Und dann würde ihre eigene Schuld nur noch schwerer auf ihr lasten.

„Gut, dann zieh dich an, wir brechen in zehn Minuten auf, aber lass mich vorher noch einen Blick auf den Zettel werfen."

Harry warf einen schnellen Blick auf das goldene Ziffernblatt der pompösen Standuhr, und sah dann verwundert zu Anastasia, die seinem Blick bereits mit einem Schmunzeln gefolgt war.

„Jetzt? Es ist vier Uhr morgens!", beschwerte er sich, doch Anastasia sah ihn unbeeindruckt an.

„Selbstverständlich jetzt. Wenn sich der Horkrux tatsächlich am Grimmauldplatz befindet, dann dürfen wir keine Zeit verlieren. Und außerdem stört es mich nicht, wenn wir jemanden aus dem Bett werfen."

Harrys Gesichtsausdruck nach zu schließen war das auch nicht das, was ihm Sorgen bereitete, und Anastasia entgingen die dunklen Schatten, die sich über seine grünen Augen legten, keineswegs.

Noch vor nicht ganz einer Minute hatte er es kaum erwarten können zum Grimmauldplatz 12 zu kommen und nach dem Horkrux zu suchen, aber jetzt hatte seine Ephorie einen empfindlichen Dämpfer erlitten. Das Haus gehörte zwar rechtlich gesehen ihm, aber er hatte sich einmal geschworen es nie wieder zu betreten.

„Nun geh schon."

Anastasias Worte rissen ihn aus seinen Gedanken, und Harry bemerkte erst jetzt, dass er einfach nur bewegungslos zu Boden gestarrt hatte. Kurzerhand schob er diese Gedanken bei Seite, übergab Anastasia wortlos den Zettel und verließ den Salon.

Anastasias Augen folgten ihm bis er durch die Tür verschwunden war, und ihr Gehör folgte ihm unbewusst noch beträchtlich weiter. Sie wusste gegen welche Dämonen er ankämpfte, doch bei diesem Kampf konnte sie ihm nicht helfen. Das war ein Schmerz, den er lernen musste selbst zu überwinden, dabei konnte ihm niemand helfen.

Dann blendete sie die Geräusche im Haus aus, und faltete den kleinen Zettel auseinander. Ihre Augen brauchten nicht einmal den Bruchteil einer Sekunde um die geschwungenen Buchstaben mit den kantigen Verschnörkelungen zu erkennen, und einen Moment lang starrte sie einfach nur blicklos auf die Zeilen.

Das hier war Arions Handschrift, daran bestand kein Zweifel, und Teile eines längst verblichenen Puzzles begannen sich nach und nach zusammen zu fügen.

Arion war es gewesen, der hinter Voldemorts Geheimnis gekommen war. Er hatte das Medaillon aus der Höhle gestohlen und eine Fälschung zurückgelassen, nicht dieser Regulus Black, soviel stand Anastasias Meinung nach fest. Es verwunderte sie daher auch nicht im Geringsten, dass er anschließend um sein Leben gefürchtet hatte, er musst zweifellos damit gerechnet haben, dass Voldemort ihn jagen, fangen und töten würde. Aber trotzdem hatte er diesen Zettel, der Voldemort nur zu deutlich ins Gesicht schlug, dass er von seinem einzigen Vertrauten verraten wurde, dort gelassen.

Die meisten, die Arion Butler kannten, was in der Tat nicht viele waren, kannten ihn nur unter dem Namen Arion, kaum einer wusste seinen Nachnamen. Und ein noch weitaus kleinerer Kreis von Leuten wiederum wusste, dass Arion nicht einmal sein Vorname war. Es war lediglich sein zweiter Vorname und somit konnten wohl auch nur eine Hand voll Leute, darunter Voldemort und sie selbst, mit der Unterschrift auf diesem Zettel etwas anfangen. Sein vollständiger Name lautete nämlich Ruwen Arion Butler.

Und Anastasia hatte ihm jahrelang vorgeworfen nichts unternommen zu haben. Zwar hatte er tatsächlich nichts unternommen, aber er hatte den Weg geebnet für die, die nach ihm kommen würden, während Anastasia überhaupt nichts getan hatte.

Jetzt stellte sich ihr nur noch die Frage, und die lautete: warum hatte Arion nur diesen einen Horkrux zerstört und warum war er immer noch am Leben. Die einzige Erklärung, die sie sich diesbezüglich geben konnte war, dass Arion nichts von den anderen Horkruxen gewusst hatte, und es sich nicht hatte vorstellen können, dass Voldemort es gewagt haben könnte, mehr als einen Horkrux zu erschaffen. Voldemort hingegen wusste nicht, dass das Medaillon zerstört war, aber vor allem wusste er nicht, dass Arion in verraten hatten, was wiederum für Anastasia entscheidend war.

Aber auch wenn sie sich sicher war, dass Arion den Horkrux vertauscht hatte, würde sie trotzdem am Grimmauldplatz danach suchen. Wenn Harry sagte, er habe ihn dort gesehen, dann glaubte sie ihm, wie auch immer das Medaillon seinen Weg dorthin gefunden haben mochte.

tbc.


	22. Whisper

**Carpe Noctem**

by CarpeDiem

_"Gefangen im Inneren meiner Gedanken._

_Versteckt hinter einem leeren Lächeln._

_Ich habe Angst vor dem was ich sehe,_

_aber irgendwie weiß ich, _

_dass noch viel mehr kommen wird."_

**# 21 #**

* * *

Kaum mehr als ein leises Plopp durchschnitt die kalte Nachtluft, als Anastasia und Harry auf der ausgestorbenen Straße aus dem Nichts auftauchten. Anastasia hatte sie beide hierher appariert, um keinen unnötigen Lärm bei ihrer Ankunft zu machen. Sie warf einen kurzen Blick die Straße hinauf und hinunter, doch es war niemand zu sehen. Angesichts der frühen Stunde war das jedoch keinesfalls verwunderlich.

„Da vorne ist es", sagte Harry neben Anastasia leise und ließ ihren Arm los.

Sie waren ein paar Hausnummern zu weit vorne appariert und Anastasia zählte im Gehen die silbernen Nummernschilder neben den Eingangstüren der Häuser. Sie war gespannt darauf wo Albus den Orden des Phönix dieses Mal versteckt hatte und sah sich interessiert um. Der typische Londoner Reihenhausstil säumte die Straße zur einen Seite, während sich auf der anderen ein kleiner Park befand, hinter dem sich die nächsten Häuser aufreihten. Alles in Allem nichts Besonderes und die einzige Extravaganz, die man hier finden konnte, waren womöglich goldene statt der silbernen Türschilder.

Harry ging neben ihr auf gleicher Höhe, aber je näher sie der Nummer 12 kamen, desto langsamer wurden seine Schritte. Den Grund kannte Anastasia. Das hielt sie jedoch nicht davon ab den Jungen am Oberarm zu packen und ihn etwas unsanft mit sich zu ziehen.

„Lass mich los!", forderte Harry und wehrte sich gegen ihren Griff, woraufhin Anastasia ihn wieder frei gab.

„Dann beweg dich", erwiderte Anastasia ungnädig und ging zügig weiter die Straße entlang. Sie wusste, wie es war, einen geliebten Menschen zu verlieren, aber sie wusste auch, dass Mitleid einem dabei keine große Hilfe war, denn es half nicht über den Schmerz hinweg zu kommen, es bewirkte nur, dass man sich hinter ihm verkroch.

Harry ging widerwillig weiter, verlangsamte seine Schritte aber nicht noch einmal, bis sie die Hausnummer 11 erreicht hatten, und zwischen ihr und der Nummer 13 stehen blieben.

Ein Schmunzeln stahl sich auf Anastasia Lippen, als sie beide an das Haus Nummer 12 dachten, das sich sogleich zwischen den anderen beiden Häusern hindurch quetschte. Zuerst schob sich nur eine abgenutzte Tür mit einem silbernen Griff aus dem Nichts zwischen den Häusern hervor und schließlich folgte das ganze Haus. Die beiden Nachbarhäuser wurden einfach zusammengedrückt, als wären sie nicht aus Beton und Holz, sondern nur aus Knete, die man nach Belieben formen konnte. Ein ganzes Haus auf diese Weise zu verstecken war äußerst kompliziert, aber wohl die einzige Möglichkeit es wirklich zuverlässig vor den Augen der Welt verschwinden zu lassen.

Anastasia und Harry gingen die steinernen Stufen vor der zerkratzten Tür hinauf, und Anastasia tippte mit ihrem schwarzen Zauberstab gegen den Türknauf, der die Form einer gewundenen Schlange hatte. Es ertönten einige laute Geräusche, die sich anhörten wie das Klappern von Ketten, doch die Tür öffnete sich nicht.

Harry wollte gerade die Tür aufdrücken, um hinein zu gehen, als Anastasia ihn am Arm packte und zurück hielt, noch bevor seine Hand die Tür berührt hatte.

„Warte."

Harry sah sie verständnislos an, ließ aber seine Hand sinken, und blieb neben ihr stehen, als Anastasia wiederum ihre Hand ausstreckte und neben der Tür auf die schwarze, runde Klingel drückte.

Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bevor ihnen die Tür von innen geöffnet wurde. Der Geruch von Werwolf schlug Anastasie entgegen und ihr wurde beinahe schlecht. Und richtig, einen Moment darauf erschien Remus Lupins Gesicht im Türspalt. Als er seine Besucher erkannte, sah er sie überrascht an, während er sich durch seine grau gesträhnten Haare fuhr.

„Lady Gray, Harry? Guten Morgen, kommt rein", sagte er verwundert, und öffnete die Tür einen Spalt weiter. Er trug ein ausgewaschenes Hemd, das wohl einmal grüne gewesen sein sollte, und eine braune Hose, die an mehreren Stellen geflickt war, aber er sah nicht so aus, als wäre er gerade aus dem Bett gefallen. Dafür hatte er auch die Tür zu schnell geöffnet. Harry wollte schon über die Schwelle treten, doch Anastasia hielt ihn fest.

„Wie wirkt dieser Zauber?"

Lupin sah Anastasia einen Moment lang genauso verwirrt an wie Harry, doch dann wurde ihm klar, dass Anastasia die Barriere meinte, die über dem Haus lag.

„Sagt euren Namen, danach könnt ihr eintreten. Der Zauber erkennt, ob ihr die Wahrheit sagt. Er wurde ausgesprochen um zu verhindern, dass Severus Snape sich hier Zugang verschafft."

„Danke", erwiderte Anastasia und ließ dann Harrys Arm los. „Jetzt kannst du rein gehen."

Harry sah sie erstaunt an. Sie musste diesen Zauber irgendwie gespürt haben, anders konnte er sich das nicht erklären. Sehen konnte man die Barriere nicht, und er selbst spürte rein gar nichts. Er nannte seinen Namen und ging dann gefolgt von Anastasia durch die Tür, die Lupin für sie offen hielt und dann wieder schloss.

Anastasia fand sich in einem düsteren Gang, der nur spärlich von einem verdreckten Kronleuchter erhellt wurde, wieder. Der Geruch nach Werwolf war hier stark präsent, was sie annehmen ließ, dass Lupin hier viel Zeit verbrachte. Und obwohl sie Lupin so gar nicht mit einem richtigen Werwolf in Verbindung bringen konnte, war ihr dieser Geruch zu wider. Sie sah sich um, und ein Blick durch den Flur genügte ihr, um zu wissen, was für einer Sorte Zauberer dieses Haus einmal gehört hatte.

„Nett", meinte sie abfällig, und wollte sich gerade zu Lupin und Harry umdrehen, als ein infernalisches Geschrei ertönte, das von der Wand neben der Tür zu kommen schien, und das ganze Haus erfüllte.

Anastasia schlug sich die Hände über ihre Ohren, und kniff schmerzverzerrt die Augen zusammen. Sie brauchte einen Moment, bis sie die Ursache dieses Gekreisches gefunden hatte, doch dann zog sie ohne weiter zu überlegen ihren Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf das Portrait an der Wand. Harry sah nur ihre Lippenbewegungen, hören konnte er sie in dem Geschrei nicht. Ein roter Lichtstrahl erhellte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde den Flur, und traf schließlich das Bildnis von Mrs. Black.

Auf Anastasias Fluch folgte ein ohrenbetäubender Knall, den aber wegen Mrs. Blacks Geschrei und Beschimpfungen niemand hörte, man sah nur die anderen Bilder an der Wand wackeln, dann war mit einem Mal alles ruhig. Die Stille hielt jedoch nur einen Moment lang an, dann kippte das riesige Familienportrait von der Wand und bevor es den Boden erreichte, zerfiel es zu einem Häufchen Staub, das auf dem Teppichboden liegen blieb.

Anastasia griff sich mit beiden Händen an die Schläfen und rieb leicht darüber, um die Kopfschmerzen zu vertreiben, während Harry und Lupin fassungslos auf das Portrait oder vielmehr das, was davon noch übrig war, starrten. Im unteren Stockwerk wurde eine Tür geöffnet, und anschießend hörte man Schritte, die eilig die Stufen hinauf liefen, und der Treppe bei jedem Auftreten einen protestierendes Knarren entlockten.

Schließlich erschien Molly Weasley mit einem besorgten Gesichtsausdruck auf der Treppe, und stoppte mit erhobenem Zauberstab auf der letzten Stufe.

„Was ist denn hier passiert?", fragte sie mit etwas schrill klingender Stimme und ließ ihre Hand mit dem Zauberstab langsam sinken, während ihr Blick mit offenem Mund von dem, im Gegensatz zum Rest des Flures, erstaunlich hellen Fleck Tapete, zu der Asche auf dem Boden, und dann zu Anastasia wanderte, die sie mit einem finsteren Blick bedachte.

Anastasia nahm die Hände von ihren Schläfen und öffnete die Augen. „Es tut mir leid", meinte sie mehr oder minder aufrichtig, „ich hätte nicht…"

Doch Lupin unterbrach sie. „Wie haben Sie das gemacht?!"

Anastasia sah ihn an und ein Lächeln zuckte um ihre Mundwinkel. „Ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu schließen, sind Sie nicht verärgert, dass ich dieses Bild von der Wand geflucht habe", stellte sie fest, und Lupin schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, ganz gewiss nicht, Lady Gray. Wir versuchen seit fast drei Jahren dieses Bild von der Wand zu bekommen."

„Tatsächlich?", fragte Anastasia verwundert. Sie konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass Albus es nicht geschafft haben sollte dieses Bild von der Wand zu fluchen. Andererseits brauchte man einen ganz speziellen Fluch, um diese Bilder von der Wand zu bekommen, und wenn man den nicht kannte, dann war es kaum möglich.

„Nun, mein Cousin dritten Grades Dorian Gray hatte mehrere solcher Bilder in meinem Haus aufgehängt, als es eine Zeit lang ihm gehörte, daher weiß ich wie man sich ihrer entledigt."

„Haben Sie vielen Dank. Und…", doch bevor Lupin seinen Satz zu Ende sprechen konnte, kam Kreacher angelaufen, der sich an Mrs. Weasley vorbei gedrängt hatte, und warf sich, das Gesicht in den Händen verborgen, vor dem kleinen Haufen aus Staub auf den Boden.

„Neeeiiin, neeeeiiiin! Herrin, Herrin! Was haben sie mit Kreachers Herrin gemacht!", schluchzte er, griff verzweifelt in den Häufen aus Staub und ließ die Körner vor seinen blutunterlaufenen Augen durch seine knorrigen Finger rieseln.

Harry konnte sich ein gemeines Grinsen nicht verkneifen und wollte gerade zu einer schadenfrohen Bemerkung ansetzen, als sich der Hauself plötzlich umdrehte, und ihn mit einem irren Ausdruck in seinen Augen wütend anstarrte.

„Er hat Kreachers Herrin wehgetan, der Junge Herr, dieses dreckige, garstige, kleine Balg, der Schlammblüter und Halbmenschen in das Haus von Kreachers Herrin gelassen hat. Kreacher wird ihn dafür bezahlen lassen!"

Mit einem Schrei, der eher einem Quicken gleichkam, rappelte sich der alte Hauself vom Boden hoch und rannte auf Harry zu, der es gerade noch schaffte einen schnellen Schritt zur Seite zu machen, und Kreacher knallte kopfvorraus gegen die Wand. Der Hauself drehte sich um, schüttelte seinen Kopf mit den wackelnden Fledermausohren, und wollte er erneut auf Harry losgehen.

„Kreacher, hör auf!"

Kreacher stoppte mitten in der Bewegung, als wäre er gegen eine unsichtbare Glaswand geprallt, und fiel dann rückwärts zu Boden, wo er auf seinem Hintern sitzen blieb. Er versuchte wieder aufzustehen, aber irgendetwas hielt ihn am Boden fest und hinderte ihn daran. Kreacher stellte seine Bemühungen daraufhin ein, funkelte Harry ein letztes Mal hasserfüllt an, und verschwand dann mit einem leisen Plopp.

Harry sah auf die Stelle, an der Kreacher verschwunden war. Von jetzt an würde er bestimmt unerträglich sein.

„Dieser vermaledeite Hauself", schimpfte Molly Weasley von der Treppe her und steckte ihren Zauberstab in den Bund ihrer geblümten Schürze. „Ich weiß wirklich nicht warum wir ihn wieder im Haus behalten müssen."

„Weil hier nun mal der sicherste Ort für ihn ist, Molly. In Hogwarts könnte ihn nur allzuleicht jemand in die Finger bekommen, und er weiß zu viel über den Orden", belehrte sie Lupin geduldig, und für Harry hörte es sich so an, als tat er das nicht zum ersten Mal.

„Ja, das ist mir klar, aber mir gefällt es trotzdem nicht wie er immer hier herum schleicht", erwiderte Mrs. Weasley gereizt, atmete dann aber ein Mal tief durch, und beruhigte sich wieder, bevor sie sich an Harry wandte.

„Hallo Harry, mein Lieber. Wie geht es dir?", fragte sie und ignorierte Anastasia dabei aber vollkommen.

„Gut Mrs. Weasley, danke. Ich hoffe wir haben niemanden aufgeweckt", entgegnete Harry, froh darüber, dass Mrs. Weasley ihm seine direkten Worten vor ein paar Wochen bereits verziehen hatte. Aus den Augenwinkeln sah er wie Lupin mit einem Ratzeputz das Häufchen Staub, das einmal das Portrait von Mrs. Black gewesen war, verschwinden ließ.

„Oh nein, das habt ihr nicht", beruhigte ihn Mrs. Weasley und auch wenn sie versuchte unbeschwert zu klingen, so konnte sie doch nicht aus ihrer Stimme verbannen, dass sie sich über irgendetwas große Sorgen machte.

„Außer uns ist niemand hier. Wir warten darauf, dass Mad Eye und Tonks aus der Winkelgasse zurückkommen."

Sie warf einen besorgten Blick zu Lupin, der wiederum Anastasia vielsagend ansah, doch die konnte nur fragend zurück blicken und fragte, ob etwas passiert sei.

Das schien Lupin zu überraschen. „Es gab einen Angriff in der Winkelgasse. Wir wissen noch nichts Genaues, aber sämtliche Auroren wurden dorthin beordert. Mad Eye Moody und Tonks sind auch dort, wir warten schon seit einer Stunde darauf, dass sie zurückkommen. Ich dachte ihr wärt deswegen hier."

„Nein, deswegen sind wir nicht hier", antwortete Anastasia mit einem Kopfschütteln.

„Weswegen dann?"

„Wir suchen etwas", antwortete Anastasia wage, und ein Lächeln spielte um ihre vollen Lippen.

„Und was?", wollte Lupin wissen, aber Anastasias Lächeln wurde lediglich breiter, und sagte ihm damit, dass er keine Antwort bekommen würde, jedenfalls keine mit der er etwas anfangen könnte.

„Das erfahren Sie, wenn wir es gefunden haben", erwiderte sie, und warf dann einen Blick zu Harry hinüber. „Harry."

Harry nickte und wandte sich dann an Molly Weasley. „Mrs. Weasley, als wir vor zwei Jahren das Haus geputzt haben, haben wir alle bedenklichen Gegenstände in Müllsäcke gepackt und auf den Dachboden gestellt. Wo sind diese Säcke jetzt?"

Mrs. Weasley macht ein erstauntes Gesicht und dachte dann einen Moment lang nach. „Sie müssten immer noch auf dem Dachboden sein, nehmen ich an."

„Danke", meinte Harry aufgeregt und machte sich immer zwei Stufen auf ein Mal nehmend auf den Weg die alte Treppe hinauf. Dabei blieb sein Blick kurz an den geschrumpften Köpfen der Hauselfen hängen, die immer noch von ihrer Platte an der Wand mit ihren schnauzen ähnlichen Nasen zu ihm hinunter starrten. Schon als er dieses Haus wieder betreten hatte, hatte er diese düstere Atmosphäre gespürt, die sich wie ein kalter Schleier um ihn legte. Er wollte nicht hier sein, aber es ließ sich nun einmal nicht vermeiden, das wusste er.

Er wandte seinen Blick auf die düsteren Stufen, und versuchte nicht an Sirius zu denken, was im Moment äußerst schwierig war, schließlich war er in seinem Haus, und auch wenn Sirius es gehasst hatte, Harry spürte ihn hier deutlicher als irgendwo sonst.

Er stieg so schnell er konnte die Treppen hinauf, bis er im obersten Stockwerk angekommen war, und blieb schwer atmend unter der Falltür in der Decke stehen. Etwas zog ihn förmlich dort hinauf und er hoffte inständig, dass er das Medaillon dort finden würde, und dass es tatsächlich der Horkrux war. Dann hätte er es endlich geschafft einen von ihnen zu finden und wäre seinem Ziel somit ein Stück näher gekommen.

Harry zog seinen Zauberstab, und öffnete das Schloss an der Falltür, die sich sogleich mit einem missgelaunten Quietschen öffnete, und mit drei lauten Schlägen ihre Holzstufen herunter klappte. Harry kletterte die Stufen, die ein beinahe beängstigendes Knarren von sich gaben, nach oben und fand sich in einem dunklen und verstaubten Raum wieder, in dem er gerade einmal aufrecht stehen konnte. Sein Zauberstab sorgte für etwas Licht, während er zwischen den Dachbalken nach den Plastiksäcken suchte.

Eine handgroße, schwarze Spinne seilte sich direkt vor seiner Nase ab und Harry verzog angewidert das Gesicht, als er vorsichtig an ihr vorbei ging, und sich mit einem Schmunzeln fragte, ob man, wäre Ron hier gewesen, seinen Schrei wohl noch bis in den Flur hinunter gehört hätte. Vermutlich schon.

Seinen Zauberstab hochhaltend, ging Harry langsam weiter, und schließlich sah er die fünf Säcke in einer Ecke unter einem schrägen Holzbalken liegen.

Er benötigte nur einen simplen Alohomora, um einen Sack nach dem anderen zu öffnen, aber Sirius hatte sie damals so verschlossen, dass sie nur von einem Menschen und nicht von Kreacher geöffnet werden konnten. Es wäre natürlich leichter gewesen all diese Gegenstände zu entsorgen, aber man konnte sie nun mal nicht einfach in den Müll werfen, und das Ministerium hätte zu viele unangenehme Fragen gestellt.

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf die Säcke und konzentrierte sich. „Accio Medaillon."

Nichts geschah. Harry versuchte sich noch stärker auf das Medaillon zu konzentrieren, auch wenn er nur noch eine ungefähre Vorstellung davon hatte, wie es ausgesehen hatte, und versuchte es dann noch einmal. Wieder geschah nichts, und auch als er es noch ein drittes Mal versuchte, passierte nicht das Geringste. Das ließ nur einen Schluss zu: Das Medaillon war nicht hier.

Harry ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken und sah niedergeschlagen auf die Säcke. Er war sich so sicher gewesen, dass das Medaillon hier war, schließlich hatten sie alle seltsamen Gegenstände in diese Säcke gepackt - alle bis auf die Gegenstände, die Kreacher hinter ihrem Rücken wieder aus den Säcken gestohlen hatte!

Harry machte sich hastig daran die Säcke wieder zu verschließen, duckte sich anschließend unter der schwarzen Spinne hindurch, und sprang die Stufen der Falltür hinunter, die sich hinter ihm wieder verschloss.

Gerade als er die letzten Stufen in den Flur hinunter nahm, öffnete Lupin die Haustür und Tonks rauschte herein. Sie war in einen dicken Umhang gehüllt, und es war nicht schwer zu erkennen, dass sie wütend war. Die Spitzen ihrer schulterlangen, schwarzen Haare hatten sich feuerrot gefärbt, und sie hatte die Hände zu Fäusten geballt, als sie im Gang stehen blieb.

Hinter ihr trat Mad Eye Moody, der es nicht ganz so eilig hatte, über die Schwelle, und Lupin schloss die Tür hinter ihm. Erst jetzt bemerkte Harry Anastasia und Mrs. Weasley, die auf der obersten Stufe der Treppe, die hinunter in die Küche führte, standen.

„Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Lupin eindringlich und warf einen besorgten Blick auf Tonks, deren Augen beinahe schwarz funkelten.

Moody antwortete ihm. „Die Todesser haben Ollivanders alten Laden angezündet und das Dunkel Mal darüber aufsteigen lassen. Es gab einen riesen Aufstand, der Laden ist vollkommen abgebrannt. Scrimgeour hat mindestens ein Dutzend Auroren hinbeordert, um die Leute zu beruhigen, aber das kann noch etwas dauern. Man hat Ollivanders Leiche und die seiner Enkelin vor dem Laden gefunden, die Todesser wollten wohl, dass wir sie finden", vermutete Moody mit seinen bellenden Stimme, und Lupin nickte nachdenklich.

„Diese verfluchten Bestien", sagte Tonks leise, doch ihre Stimme zitterte vor unterdrückter Wut. „Sie haben das Mädchen geschlagen und vergewaltigt! Die Kleine war noch keine zwölf Jahre alt!", rief sie aufgebracht, und Tränen lösten sich aus ihren Augen und rannen ihre Wangen hinunter. Es war deutlich zu sehen wie nahe ihr das ging, und als Lupin sie in seine Arme nahm, begann sie verzweifelt zu schluchzen.

Harry warf einen Blick zu Anastasia, die die Szene ohne eine Gefühlsregung beobachtete, und sah dann zu Mrs. Weasley, in deren Augen sich Furcht und Abscheu widerspiegelten, wobei Harry nicht wusste, was stärker war. Anastasia trat bei Seite, als Molly Weasley und Lupin Tonks nach unten in die Küche brachten, und Harry wollte Moody ebenfalls nach unten folgen, doch Anastasia hielt ihn zurück.

„Hast du es gefunden?", fragte sie, aber Harry schüttelte lediglich den Kopf.

Ein dicker Kloß hatte sich in seiner Kehle gebildet und er traute seiner Stimme im Augenblick nicht. Die Todesser hatten ein kleines Mädchen, das kaum älter als zwölf Jahre war, vergewaltigt und ermordet - einfach so. Tonks' Worte hallten immer noch in seinem Kopf wider und je öfter er sie hörte, desto wütender wurde er. Er hatte sich nie vorstellen können wie es gewesen sein musste den ersten Krieg miterlebt zu haben, als Voldemort auf den Höhepunkt seiner Macht gewesen war, aber langsam bekam er eine Ahnung davon. Und es lag in seiner Macht das zu beenden, und bei Merlin das würde er.

„Aber ich weiß wo es ist", antwortete Harry dann mit fester Stimme und ging mit einem entschlossenen Ausdruck in seinen grünen Augen an Anastasia vorbei, die ihm die Stufen hinunter in die Küche folgte.

Tonks saß mit einer Tasse Tee in den Händen am Tisch, und Lupin, der neben ihr saß, hatte einen Arm um sie gelegt. Anscheinend redete er leise und beruhigend auf sie ein, doch Tonks starrte nur mit leerem Blick, Wut und Verzweiflung immer noch deutlich in ihren Augen erkennbar, in ihre Tasse. Mrs. Weasley reichte Moody gerade eine weitere Tasse Tee und blickte auf, als Harry und Anastasia die Küche betraten.

Anastasia blieb neben der Tür stehen und lehnte sich an die Wand, während Harry zu einer dreckigen Tür in einer Ecke gegenüber der Speisekammer ging, und sie öffnete. In dem kleinen, länglichen Raum befanden sich einige kleine Schränke, die über einem sehr großen, alten Kessel hingen, und am Ende des Raumes unterhalb der Röhren, die von dem Kessel wegführten, befand sich Kreachers Nest. Sein Schlafplatz war nicht mehr als eine Kuhle inmitten vermischter Lumpen und zerschlissener Decken, getrockneten Brotrinden, alten Käsestücken, mehren Münzen und anderen Gegenständen. Selbst das silberumrahmte Familienfoto der Blacks lag noch dort, aus dem Bellatrix Lestrange hochmütig zu ihm hinauf blickte.

Harry ignorierte sie mit einem finsteren Blick. Dann zog er seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf die Ansammlung von Müll.

„Accio Medaillon."

Nichts geschah.

Harry fluchte leise, und schlug die Tür, die mit einem lauten Krachen ins Schloss fiel, zu. Er bemerkte nicht, dass alle Augen in der Küche auf ihm ruhten, und es hätte ihn auch nicht sonderlich interessiert. Für ihn war jetzt nur wichtig, dass er das Medaillon fand, und wenn Kreacher es nicht hier versteckt hatte, dann musst es immer noch irgendwo im Haus sein. Harry vermutete zudem, dass der Hauself einen Zauber darauf gelegt hatte, um einen Aufrufezauber zu blockieren. Natürlich konnte er das ganze Haus danach absuchen, aber es würde um einiges schneller gehen, wenn Kreacher es ihm brachte.

„Kreacher!"

Es ertönte ein leises Plopp und Kreacher erschien aus dem Nichts vor Harrys Füßen. Seine gelben Tennisballaugen funkelten immer noch wütend, während er Harry ansah, aber er behielt sich unter Kontrolle, und gab zu allem Überfluss noch eine lächerlich tiefe Verbeugung zum Besten, bei der seine Schnauzen ähnliche Nase den Boden berührte. Diese Verbeugungen hatte er auch schon früher bei Sirius gemacht, aber Harry ging nicht im Mindesten darauf ein. Dieser Hauself bedeutete ihm gar nichts, und selbst wenn Kreacher in diesem Moment tot umfallen würde, es würde nicht interessieren.

„Kreacher, ich weiß, dass du ein goldenes Medaillon versteckt hast. Es ist ziemlich schwer, und lässt sich nicht öffnen. Gib es mir."

Die großen Augen des Elfen blickten Harry erstaunt an. „Es muss sich um ein Missverständnis handeln, junger Herr, Kreacher hat kein solches Medaillon."

Doch bevor Harry etwas darauf sagen konnte, begann Kreacher zu Murmeln, so laut, dass es alle in der Küche hören konnten.

„Und wenn Kreacher so etwas hätte, dann würde er es diesem dreckigen Balg nicht geben. Kreacher hasst ihn genauso wie er den Blutsverräter gehasst hat, von dem er das Haus bekommen hat. Oh, wenn meine Arme Herrin Kreacher jetzt sehen könnte..."

„Lüg mich nicht an!", drohte Harry, und Kreacher hörte auf vor sich hinzumurmeln.

„Du hast es irgendwo im Haus versteckt! Du gibst es mir, sofort!"

Kreacher schüttelte den Kopf und seine Ohren schlackerten dabei hin und her.

„Kreacher weiß nicht wovon der junge Herr redet. Kreacher hat kein Medaillon versteckt."

Harry wurde langsam wütend. Diese kleine Missgeburt hielt ihn zum Narren! Er bückte sich, packte Kreacher grob an seinem verdreckten Tischtuch, und hob ihn hoch, bis der Hauself den Boden unter den Füßen verlor. Harry funkelte ihn wütend an, und in seinen Augen blitzte für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde ein roter Schimmer auf, gerade lange genug für Anastasia, um es zu sehen.

Die scharfen Augen des Vampirs verengten sich, als habe sie sich getäuscht, aber ansonsten blieb Anastasia regungslos stehen. Ein kurzer Blick durch den Raum sagte ihr, dass niemand außer ihr es gesehen hatte. Anastasia war sich jedoch sicher, dass ihre Augen ihr keinen Streich gespielt hatten. Harrys Augen hatten kurz rot geglüht, und das hatte sie sich nicht eingebildet.

„Du gibst mir jetzt sofort das Medaillon, oder ich werde…", drohte Harry leise, doch Anastasia schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Lass ihn los, Harry", sagte Anastasia leise, aber der eiskalte Ton in ihrer Stimme durchschnitt die Luft wie ein Messer. Es war ein Befehl auf dessen Missachtung eine unausgesprochene Strafe stand und nicht nur Harry jagte es einen eisigen Schauer den Rücken hinunter. Der Junge sah auf, und starrte Anastasia einen langen Moment mit hasserfüllten Augen an, doch dann klärte sich sein Blick, und er ließ Kreacher langsam los.

Harry blinzelte mehrere Male, und er brauchte einen Moment, um sich bewusst zu werden wo er sich überhaupt befand. Er hatte nur wie durch einen Nebel wahrgenommen, dass er Kreacher gepackt und hochgehoben hatte, aber warum er noch vor wenigen Augenblicken so unglaublich wütend gewesen war, konnte er sich jetzt nicht mehr erklären.

Kreacher stand immer noch vor ihm, und murmelte mit kurzen Blicken, die er zwischen Anastasia und Harry hin und her warf, unablässig vor sich hin. Harry beachtete ihn nicht mehr.

„Verschwinde", befahl er tonlos und der Hauself verschwand auf der Stelle mit einem leisen Plopp.

Anastasia lehnte immer noch an der Wand der Küche, ließ aber Harry nicht mehr aus den Augen. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie soeben gesehen hatte, es war, als hätte ihr ein vollkommen Fremder durch die grünen Augen entgegen gestarrt. Doch so etwas war nicht möglich, das wusste sie, und doch wusste sie, was sie gesehen hatte.

In der Küche herrschte eine unangenehme Stille, und alle hatten ungewollt und doch interessiert diese Szene zwischen Anastasia und Harry beobachtet. Alle außer Tonks, sie starrte immer noch in ihre Teetasse. Lupins Blick ruhte auf Anastasia, während Molly Weasley und Moody - sogar mit seinem magischen Auge - zu Harry sahen.

„Ihr sucht also ein Medaillon?", fragte Mrs. Weasley vorsichtig, und setzte sich mit ihrer Tasse nun ebenfalls an den Tisch.

„Ja", antwortete Harry und nickte kurz, sah dann aber wieder zu Anastasia, um nicht versehentlich etwas zu verraten, was ihrer Ansicht nach nicht verraten werden sollte.

„Es ist aus Gold und lässt sich nicht öffnen. Ich habe es vor zwei Jahren beim Putzen gefunden. Es…"

„…hat Sirius Black gehört. Harry hätte es gerne bei sich", beendete Anastasia Harrys Satz, bevor der Junge zu viel Informationen preisgeben konnte. Vielleicht hatte tatsächlich jemand das Medaillon gesehen, aber Anastasia wollte nicht, dass zu viele Leute wussten, dass sie auf der Suche nach einem Medaillon waren. Nun glaubten sie wenigstens, dass dieses Medaillon für Harry lediglich von ideellem Wert war.

„Nun, wenn es nicht mehr hier im Haus ist, dann hat es womöglich Mundungus mitgenommen und an irgendwen verkauft", vermutete Mrs. Weasley spitz, und warf einen anklagenden Blick in die Runde, bevor sie mütterlich zu Harry sah.

„Harry, ich weiß nicht ob es dir jemand gesagt hat, aber…"

„Ja, ich weiß. Er hat Sirius' Sachen geklaut und sie verkauft", antwortete Harry grimmig, und schloss kurz resigniert die Augen, als ihm klar wurde, was das bedeutete.

„Und wenn er auch das Medaillon verkauft hat, dann haben wir kaum eine Chance es zu finden."

Anastasia blickte Harry an, und ein Lächeln, wie es nur einem Vampir gelang, breitete sich auf ihren Zügen aus.

„Falls er es verkauft hat, dann werden wir es finden. Vertrau mir."

tbc.


	23. Funeral of hearts

Dieses Kapitel widme ich im Besonderen Frangolie, die mir so viele liebe Reviews dagelassen hat, dass ich mich irgendwie bedanken muss. Vielen, Vielen Dank! Du bist die Größte!

* * *

**Carpe Noctem**

by CarpeDiem

_"Liebe ist das Begräbnis der Herzen,_

_Eine Ode an die Grausamkeit._

_Wenn Engel blutige Tränen _

_auf die Blume des Bösen vergießen."_

**# 22 #**

* * *

Ein unerbittlich kalter Wind strich durch die alten, großen Weiden und ließ die langen Zweige in der Dunkelheit gespenstische Bewegungen vollführen. Auf dem Gelände des Friedhofes herrschte bis auf das leise Rascheln der Blätter vollkommene Stille, und die alten, schwarzen Kreuze und die weißen Grabsteine standen unerschütterlich in der Dunkelheit. Kein Lichtschimmer drang durch die dicken Wolken, die geschlossen am Himmel entlang zogen, und gaben dem Mond keine Gelegenheit die kalte Nacht zu erhellen.

Doch nicht das fehlende Licht ließ die Inschriften der Grabsteine unleserlich werden, die Gravuren waren bereits vor Jahrzehnten der Zeit zum Opfer gefallen. Alle bis auf eine. Der weiße Marmor des Grabsteines schimmerte auch ohne das Licht des Mondes und im Gegensatz zu all den anderen auf der schwarzen Wiese, war er noch strahlend weiß, und nicht mit Unkraut überwuchert. Lediglich einige Blätter der großen Weide, unter der er seinen Platz gefunden hatte, lagen auf der abgerundeten Oberfläche und zu seinen Füßen. Die Inschrift, die aus dem Namen und Geburts- sowie dem Sterbedatum bestand, war noch klar und deutlich zu lesen, so als wäre sie erst gestern in den Stein gehauen worden.

Schwarze Augen huschten im Schein einer blauen Lichtkugel über die Aufschrift, und lasen mit einem traurigen Glanz die geschwungenen Buchstaben und Zahlen. Wie ein Mahnmal und genauso unbeweglich wie der weiße Stein, stand die schwarze Gestalt unter der alten Weide, und fügte sich beinahe nahtlos in die Dunkelheit ein.

Das leise Rascheln der Blätter schluckte mühelos das kaum hörbare Plopp mit dem eine weitere Gestalt auf dem Friedhof erschien. Die schwarzen Augen blickten auf, als Anastasia in der Dunkelheit apparierte und auch sie fügte sich augenblicklich in die schwarze Nacht ein, als wäre sie schon immer ein Teil von ihr gewesen.

Noch vor einer viertel Stunde war sie im Hauptquartier des Phönix Ordens gewesen, und hatte zusammen mit Harry nach dem Horcrux gesucht, aber ihr kam die Zeit unendlich viel länger vor. Ihre Bewegungen und ihre gesamte Wahrnehmung waren um ein Vielfaches schneller, als die eines Menschen, und wenn sie es wollte, dann konnte sie so schnell werden, dass sie für menschliche Augen nicht mehr zu sehen war. Sie war in der Lage innerhalb einer Sekunde Dinge zu tun, für die ein Mensch eine Minute benötigte. Sie passte ihre Bewegungen nur deshalb denen der Menschen an, um sie nicht zu ängstigen. Außerdem wüsste sie sonst nicht, was sie mit ihrer Zeit anfangen sollte. Normalerweise war sie daran gewöhnt, aber gerade wenn sie auf etwas wartete, so wie sie die vergangene viertel Stunde darauf gewartet hatte sich mit Severus hier zu treffen, dann schienen sich die Sekunden endlos in die Länge zu ziehen.

Dass sie den Horkrux nicht gefunden hatten, überraschte Anastasia nicht, im Gegenteil, sie hatte nicht damit gerechnet das Medaillon tatsächlich zu finden. Sie hatte bereits einen Brief an Aberforth geschrieben, und ihn gebeten die Augen nach einem Medaillon offen zuhalten und sie zu benachrichtigen, falls er tatsächlich fündig werden sollte. Wenn jemand in der Lage war dieses Medaillon zu finden - ob es nun Arion oder Regulus Black gewesen war, der es gestohlen hatte - dann war es Aberforth. Er kannte dutzende von Leuten, die ihm hier und da noch einen Gefallen schuldeten, und mit diesen Beziehungen hatte er gute Chancen das Medaillon zu finden, falls dieser Mundungus es denn verkauft hatte.

Anastasias Augen, die immer noch eine helle blaue Farbe hatten, glitten über den Friedhof, doch als sie mit ihrem ersten Atemzug die kalte Nachtluft in ihre Lungen sog, erstarrte ihr Blick mit einem Mal, und blieb auf einem unscheinbaren Fleck der Dunkelheit haften. Ein Zittern durchlief ihren Körper und ohne, dass sie es bewusste geschehen ließ, wuchsen ihre Fangzähne in die Länge, während sie gierig tiefer einatmete.

Sie hatte gewusst, dass es anders sein würde, aber nichts hatte sie darauf vorbereitet, dass es sie so dermaßen überwältigen würde, und das tat es. Sie wollte die Luft anhalten, um diesem ungemein verlockenden und köstlichen Duft, der sie beinahe gewaltsam zu sich zog, zu entgehen, aber sie konnte es nicht. Der Geruch seines Blutes war so außergewöhnlich süß und einzigartig, dass sie wie von einer Droge immer mehr davon wollte, und zwangsläufig tiefer atmete. Gleichzeitig brannte ihre Kehle bei jedem Atemzug, als würde flüssiges Feuer ihren Rachen hinunter fließen, und sie konnte sich nur mit äußerster Mühe dazu zwingen stehen zu bleiben.

Severus trat ein paar Schritte auf sie zu, weit genug, um sie in den Radius seiner Lichtkugel zu bringen, und sofort brachte die Luft noch mehr von diesem bittersüßen Geruch zu Anastasia hinüber, und brachte ihren Durst damit immer näher an den Rand dessen, was sie gerade noch kontrollieren konnte.

„Bitte, bleib stehen", bat Anastasia, und ihre Stimme klag rau vor Lust und Qual gleichermaßen. Ihre Kehle brannte vor Durst und dem Verlangen nach seinem Blut, und trotzdem genoss sie es wie dieser Duft ihre Sinne taumeln ließ.

Severus blieb stehen, und obwohl er immer noch beinahe zehn Meter von ihr entfernt war, glaubte Anastasia fast die Beherrschung zu verlieren. Zwar wurde es mit jeder Sekunde in der sie widerstehen konnte leichter zu ertragen, aber jeder heftigere und trotzdem nur zarte Windhauch, stellte sie erneut auf eine harte und schmerzhafte Probe.

„Du nimmst das Serum nicht mehr", stellte Severus fest, nachdem er Anastasia im fahlen, blauen Licht eingehend betrachtet hatte, und sein Blick verweilte auf den spitzen Eckzähnen. Er zeigte jedoch keine Angst, jedenfalls konnte Anastasia sie nicht in seinem Blick erkennen, und auch nicht an ihm riechen, und eine leise Stimme in ihrem Kopf sagte ihr, dass das ein Fehler war. Er sollte Angst vor ihr haben, denn indem er sich nur in ihrer Nähe aufhielt, brachte er sich bereits in tödliche Gefahr. Und doch faszinierte es sie, dass er einfach so vor ihr stand, und keine Angst vor ihr zeigte.

Anastasia nickte, um seine Frage zu beantworten. „Nur so kann ich Harry beschützen. Bitte, gib mir ein paar Minuten. Komm nicht näher."

Severus blieb dort stehen wo er sich befand, seine Augen wachsam auf Anastasia gerichtet. Er wusste, wie er auf sie wirkte, aber er wusste auch, dass sie ihm noch nie etwas getan hatte. Außerdem hatte er in ihrer Gegenwart noch niemals Angst verspürt.

„Nun hier bin ich und riskiere, wie es den Anschein hat, schon allein dadurch mein Leben. Was war so wichtig, dass es nicht warten konnte?"

Anastasia schmunzelte, und versuchte die Schmerzen, die ihr sein Geruch bereitete, zu ignorieren. Er meinte seine Worte trotz des harten Glanzes in seinen Augen nicht ernst, das wusste sie, er hatte nur bis jetzt vergessen seine Maske wieder abzusetzen. Anastasia versuchte sich auf das zu konzentrieren, weswegen sie ihn hatte treffen wollen, und blendete so gut es ihr möglich war - und das war nur äußerst schlecht möglich - diesen verstörenden Geruch aus.

„Man hat Ollivanders Leiche und die seiner Enkelin in der Winkelgasse gefunden. Ollivander ist vor über einem Jahr verschwunden, deshalb frage ich mich was Voldemort von ihm gewollt haben könnte, das so viel Zeit in Anspruch genommen hat."

Severus schenkte ihr ein mildes Lächeln. „Was so viel Zeit in Anspruch genommen hat, Anastasia, war, dass sich Ollivander bis vor kurzem noch geweigert hatte, die Befehle des Dunklen Lords auszuführen. Doch letzten Endes war es, wie mit so vielem, nur eine Frag der richtigen… Motivation, bis er bereit war seine Arbeit zu machen. Der Dunkle Lord wollte einen neuen Zauberstab - deinen."

Anastasia schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Sie hatte bereits so etwas vermutet, und dass es Voldemort auf ihren Zauberstab abgesehen hatte, war nicht verwunderlich. Er wusste, dass er Harry eines Tages wieder gegenüber stehen würde, und er wollte es mit Sicherheit nicht riskieren, dass Harry ihm durch einen erneuten Priori Incantatem abermals entkam. Deshalb brauchte er einen neuen Zauberstab, und was wäre für den mächtigsten schwarzen Magier aller Zeiten besser geeignet, als ein bis zum Kern schwarzer Zauberstab.

Und genau hier kam Anastasias Stab ins Spiel - 9 Zoll, Esche und die Herzfaser eines Einhorns. Nach seinem Abbild wollte Voldemort seinen Zauberstab angefertigt haben, und der beste Fertiger von Zauberstäben den es gab, hatte ihn herstellen sollen.

Es ist ein ungeheuerliches Verbrechen etwas so reines wie ein Einhorn zu töten, und allein das Blut zu berühren hinterlässt Flecken auf der Seele, weswegen es auch nur äußerst selten und nur in schwarzen Zaubertränken verwendet wird. Obwohl eine Herzfaser eines Einhorns als Kern für einen Zauberstab eine äußerst mächtige Waffe ist, wurde sie soweit Anastasia das bekannt war, nur ein einziges Mal verwendet, und zwar für ihren Zauberstab. Jeder Fluch, der damit gesprochen wurde, haftete an der Seele des Zauberers, und verfluchte ihn bis in alle Ewigkeit.

Der Mann, der Anastasia ihren Stab vor mittlerweile 250 Jahren geschenkt hatte, Alessio Vettra, war ein Vampir von beträchtlich hohem Alter gewesen. Als er ihr gesagt hatte, welchen Kern er für diesen einmaligen Stab verwendet hatte, hatte sie es anfänglich für einen makabren Scherz gehalten, aber als er es ihr schließlich bewiesen hatte, war sie zu tiefst entsetzt gewesen. Doch nachdem sie die Macht dieses Stabes gespürt hatte, änderte sie ihre Meinung. Zwar war dieser Stab verflucht, aber Anastasia war ein Vampir, auf ihr lastete bereits ein Fluch der den Tod eines Einhorns verblassen ließ.

Es verwunderte sie auch nicht im Mindesten, dass sich Ollivander geweigert hatte, solch einen Stab zu fertigen. Jeder der wusste aus was Anastasias Zauberstab bestand, hatte sie dafür verurteilt. Jeder bis auf Voldemort. Sie konnte immer noch seine strahlenden Augen vor sich sehen, als sie ihm damals gesagt hatte, welches grauenvolle Geheimnis ihr Stab barg.

„Warum hat Albus das nicht verhindert?", fragte Anastasia leise. Sie hatte mehr zu sich selbst gesprochen, und sie kannte die Antwort bereits, und doch hob sie ihren Blick und sah zu Severus, als erwarte sie eine Antwort von ihm.

Severus Lippen verzogen sich zu einem bitteren Lächeln, das eher aussah wie eine Grimasse, als er ihr die Antwort, die sie hören wollte, gab.

„Du weißt warum. Es war in seinem Interesse. Er wusste bereits seit langem was der Dunkle Lord vorhatte, und dass er Ollivander töten würde, sobald seine Aufgabe erledigt wäre. Aber er sollte den Stab fertigstellen, um einen weiteren Priori Incantatem zu verhindern, und Potter damit vielleicht eine Chance zu geben. Jeder andere würde meinen Worten wohl kaum Glauben schenken, aber du kanntest den echten Albus, nicht nur den Narren, hinter dem er sich versteckt hat."

Anastasia lächelte traurig. „Ja natürlich. Und manchmal wünschte ich mir, ich hätte niemals hinter die Fassaden derer blicken müssen, die ich glaubte zu kennen."

Anastasias hatte bei diesen Worten so unglaublich müde geklungen wie Severus es noch niemals zuvor bei ihr gehört hatte, und ihm war keineswegs der Schmerz in ihrer Stimme entgangen. In diesen Worten schwang zu viel mit, als dass sie ausschließlich Albus damit gemeint haben konnte, und Severus vermutete bereits wer für diesen Schmerz verantwortlich war.

„Damit kannst du niemand geringeren als Viktor Powell meinen. Es wird dich freuen zu hören, dass der Dunkle Lord nicht erfreut darüber war, dass du ihn ins Jenseits befördert hast."

„Das kann ich mir denken", antwortete Anastasia voller Genugtuung, und ein sarkastisches Lächeln spielte um ihre Lippen. Doch Severus kannte sie zu gut, als dass er sich von ihrer Stärke hätte täuschen lassen. Dahinter verbarg sich einen zerbrechliche Seele, die in ihrem Leben schon zu viel erlitten hatte, und es sich zu Gewohnheit gemacht hatte, alle Sorgen und Probleme hinter einer undurchdringlichen Mauer aus Stärke zu verstecken. Er wusste das besser als jeder andere, denn er hatte es bereits selbst unzählige Male genauso gemacht. Doch er wusste auch, dass das den Schmerz nicht linderte.

„Was hat er dir gesagt, nachdem er dir großzügiger weise mitgeteilt hatte, dass er dich töten würde?", fragte er sie, und seine kalten Augen drangen schonungslos bis in ihre Seele vor, um sie zu einer Antwort zu zwingen.

Anastasia wandte sich ab, und schloss gequält die Augen. Sie konnte mit diesem Schmerz nicht umgehen, und aus diesem Grund wollte sie ihn erst gar nicht zulassen. Das hier ging ihn nichts an, und doch quälte er sie damit. Sie spürte seine schwarzen Augen immer noch auf sich, und irgendetwas zwang sie zu antworten, auch wenn sie es nur sehr langsam tat.

„Er hat mir gesagt, dass ich all die Jahre nichts anderes für ihn war, als eine Puppe, die er nach Belieben manipulieren konnte. Er hat mir gesagt, dass er es war, der mich geschaffen hat. Er hat meinen Vater ermordet, und nachdem ich ihn verlassen hatte, hat er zuerst Charles getötet, und dann Corvin vor meinen Augen hinrichten lassen, um sich an mir zu rächen, weil ich seine Liebe nicht mehr erwidert habe."

Anastasia sah auf, und begegnete Severus schwarzen Augen, doch anstatt dem Mitgefühl, dass sie erwartet hatte in ihnen zu sehen, begegneten sie ihr mit einem kalten und spöttischen Blick.

„Du hast ihn aus Rache getötet, nicht wahr? Ich kann es in deinen Augen sehen. Und, fühlst du dich jetzt besser?", wollte Severus wissen, und sah sie weiterhin durchdringend an.

Rache war wie ein Gift, das einen langsam zu Tode kommen ließ, und auch wenn Viktor den Tod hundertfach verdient hatte - und das hatte er, nach allem was er ihr angetan hatte - gab ihm das nicht das Recht Anastasia dadurch aus solch niederen Beweggründen zur Mörderin zu machen. Er hatte sie dazu gebracht mit ihm zu reden, aber das war noch nicht genug.

Anastasia konnte einen Moment nicht glauben, was er gerade gesagt hatte, doch als die Worte sie erreicht hatten, verwandelte sich der Schmerz in etwas noch viel Stärkeres, und sie funkelte Severus böse an. Er hatte nicht das Recht so mit ihr zu reden.

„Wer bist du, dass du mir solch eine Frage stellen darfst?!"

Severus ließ sich von ihrer wütenden Stimme nicht beeindrucken und seine Gesichtszüge blieben genauso starr wie zuvor. Lediglich der harte Glanz in seinen Augen verschwand und sein Blick wurde weicher und zärtlicher.

„Wer wäre ich, wenn ich sie dir nicht stellen würde?", fragte er und in seiner leisen Stimme fehlte jegliche Art von Spott.

Anastasia sah ihn an, und ihr wurde bewusst, dass seine Worte nicht dazu gedacht waren sie zu verletzen, sondern dass er versuchte ihr zu helfen, auf seine eigene Art und Weise. Aber trotzdem tat es weh, und dennoch antwortete sie auf seine vorherige Frage, obwohl es ihr nicht leicht fiel das auszusprechen und ihm somit einen noch tieferen Einblick in ihre Gefühle zu geben. Doch irgendwie gelang es ihm ohnehin in ihr zu lesen wie in einem offenen Buch.

„Nein, ich fühle mich grauenvoll", gestand sie, und sah ihm dabei in die Augen, was es ein wenig erträglicher machte. „Und ich hasse ihn. Mit jeder Faser meines Seins hasse ich diesen Bastard!"

Ihre Stimme zitterte vor Wut, als sie die letzten Worte sagte, aber es war eine Erleichterung diese Worte endlich auszusprechen.

Severus' Augen glitten über das Geschöpf, das immer noch mehrere Meter von ihm entfernt in der Dunkelheit stand, und es faszinierte ihn, wie etwas so Wunderschönes und Mächtiges mit einem Mal so zerbrechlich wirken konnte. Er konnte es kaum ertragen sie dermaßen verwundbar und verletzlich zu sehen, und er wollte nichts mehr als diesen Schmerz zu lindern, sollte es in seiner Macht stehen.

„Komm her", bat er sie, und Anastasia folgte seiner leisen Stimme augenblicklich wie einem Befehl.

Mit jedem Schritt, den sie auf ihn zu trat, schlug ihr dieser unvergleichliche Duft stärker entgegen, und brachte ihre Sinne aus dem Gleichgewicht. Das Verlangen nach seinem Blut war beinahe übermächtig, aber aus irgendeinem Grund wusste sie, dass es ihr gelingen würde zu widerstehen.

Als sie ihn erreicht hatte, blieb sie vor ihm stehen und blickte in diese schwarzen Augen in denen so viel Zärtlichkeit lag. Severus schloss sie in seine Arme und Anastasia legte langsam und vorsichtig ihren Kopf an seine Brust, und schloss die Augen. Ihre Zähne waren nur noch Zentimeter von seiner Kehle entfernt und sie roch jeden Tropfen Blut, der durch seine Adern rann, und atmete tief ein. Der Geruch betäubte ihre Sinne und ließ ihre Kehle brennen, aber sie war stark genug, um das Verlangen kontrollieren zu können.

Eine Zeit lang lag sie einfach nur so in seinen Armen, und es wurde erträglicher diesem unglaublichen Duft ausgesetzt zu sein. Eine nie gekannte Ruhe ergriff von ihr Besitz, und mit jedem Atemzug entspannte sie sich ein wenig mehr. Sie war ihm ohne das Serum noch niemals so nahe gewesen, aber es war möglich. Severus hielt sie fest, und Anastasia hatte sich noch niemals so geborgen und zufrieden gefühlt. Der Schmerz war immer noch da, aber er verblasste zusehends und verlor an Bedeutung.

Anastasia wusste nicht wie lange sie bereits in seinen Armen lag - diese Wärme, die in jeder Faser seines Körpers präsent war, hatte sie die Zeit vergessen lassen - als Severus sie sanft ein wenig von sich schob, und eine Hand unter ihr Kinn legte, damit sie ihn ansah. Ohne ein weiteres Wort senkte er langsam seinen Kopf, und Anastasia ließ es geschehen. Sie wusste, dass es ein Fehler war, aber sie konnte nichts dagegen tun. Ihre Lippen trafen auf die seinen und er küsste sie langsam und ohne Hast, während er darauf achtete keine unüberlegten Bewegungen zu machen, um sie nicht zu überfordern.

Doch bereits mit diesem Kuss, der nicht einmal dazu gedacht war sie zu erregen, überforderte er sie um ein Vielfaches, und doch gelang es ihr seine sanften Lippen zu genießen. Der Geruch seines Blutes war so intensiv, dass sich in ihrem Kopf alles zu drehen begann, aber sie verschwendete nicht einen Gedanken daran ihn zu beißen, alles was sie wollte war mehr von diesen unglaublichen Gefühlen und diesem einzigartigen Geschmack.

Schließlich löste Severus den Kuss - Anastasia wäre dazu nicht in der Lage gewesen - und er musste sie mit sanfter Gewalt dazu bringen ihre Lippen von seinen zu trennen. Sie sah ihn vollkommen entrückt an, und in ihrem Blick mischten sich Lust und Qual zu etwas Einzigartigem. Ihre Lippen waren immer noch leicht geöffnet und schließlich schloss sie die Augen und ließ sich wie betäubt gegen ihn sinken.

Das war gefährlich gewesen, aber vor allem war es leichtsinnig gewesen, und Severus Snape war niemals leichtsinnig. Doch Anastasia schaffte es kaum einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen, und selbst dieser geriet nach einer Sekunde bereits wieder in Vergessenheit.

Severus' Stimme war leise, als er zu ihr sprach, und seine Hand strich dabei unablässig über ihre weichen Haare.

„Es wird dich vielleicht ebenfalls freuen zu hören, dass du mit Viktors Tod einige Dinge in Gang gebracht hast. Jetzt wo ihr Anführer tot ist, sind die Vampire unruhig geworden und Greyback und seine Meute sind äußerst gereizt. Es ist nur noch eine Frage der Zeit bis ein unüberlegtes Wort zu einem Blutbad führt."

Anastasia öffnete die Augen, und lächelte schwach gegen die vielen Lagen aus schwarzem Stoff, die Severus umgaben.

„Es ist bald vorbei", sagte sie kaum hörbar, und versuchte diesen Worten so viel Glauben zu schenken wie sie nur konnte.

Severus hingegen lachte leise und schmiegte ihren Kopf enger an seine Brust. Anastasia spürte wie er den Kopf schüttelte.

„Es ist noch lange nicht vorbei."

tbc.


	24. A perfect day

**Carpe Noctem**

by CarpeDiem

_"Ich kann dir nicht sagen wie es sich anfühlt._

_Ich kann dir nicht zeigen was es bedeutet._

_Ein perfekter Tag um das Antlitz der Welt zu verändern."_

**# 23 #**

* * *

Mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln verschloss Anastasia die kleine Phiole mit einem Korken, und hielt sie anschließend in die Höhe, um den Inhalt noch ein Mal zu betrachten. Sie schüttelte das kleine Glasgefäß und die Kristalle des bläulichen Pulvers, die sich darin befanden, glitzerten im Schein der rötlichen Flamme des Bunsenbrenners. Noch einige Male drehte sie es von einer Seite zur anderen und beobachtete dabei wie die feinen Körnchen in allen nur erdenklichen Farbschattierungen von Blau und Violett schillerten und ihre scharfen Augen jede winzige Veränderung wahrnahmen.

Anastasia stellte das Glasfläschchen zurück auf ihre Arbeitsplatte und löschte anschließend mit ein paar Drehungen an einem kleinen Rädchen die Flamme des Bunsenbrenners.

Die Destillierapparatur, die sich ein paar Hände breit darüber befand, störte sich jedoch keineswegs an dem plötzlichen Fehlen von Hitze, und die wässrige, rosafarbene Flüssigkeit blubberte weiterhin rege in dem runden Glaskolben vor sich hin. Der Dampf, der daraufhin aufstieg, wurde durch einige Glasröhren weitergeleitet, wo er nach ein paar Biegungen und einer komplexen Spirale in einen Filter tropfte. Man konnte der nun blassgrünen Flüssigkeit durch ein paar weitere Röhren und Spiralen folgen, aber schon bald verlor man sie in dem Gewirr aus Glaskolben, Filtern und anderen Gerätschaften aus den Augen.

Die weitläufigen Anlagen aus Glas, die auf dem massiven Holztisch aufgebaut waren, sahen nicht so aus, als wären sie die Apparaturen eines Zauberers, sie weckten vielmehr den Anschein aus einem Laboratorium der Muggel des letzten Jahrhunderts zu stammen.

Auch Anastasia fügte sich beinahe nahtlos in dieses Bild ein. Sie hatte ihre Haare zu einem dicken Pferdeschwanze gebunden und trug einen weißen Kittel über ihrem Kleid.

Doch auch wenn sich in diesem Labor augenscheinlich nichts Magisches befand, so ließ doch bereits der kurze, schwarze Zauberstab auf der Arbeitsplatte vermuten, dass dem nicht so war. Tatsächlich steckte in diesem Raum eine ganze Menge Magie, nur war sie nicht so offensichtlich wie in anderen Zaubertranklaboratorien. Die kleine Sammlung an Kesseln, die Anastasia besaß, war in einem Schrank untergebracht, und wurde meist nur dann benötigt, wenn sie tatsächlich einen Zaubertrank herstellen wollte. Das Selbe galt für andere magische Zutaten, denn die Holzregale, die ausnahmslos jeden Zentimeter der Wände in Anspruch nahmen, waren lediglich mit Flaschen und Phiolen mit den unterschiedlichsten Flüssigkeiten und Pulvern überfüllt.

Die Chemie der Muggel war der Kunst der Zaubertränke nicht gänzlich unterlegen, und obwohl sie viele Vorteile bot, wurde sie von den meisten Tränkemeistern als primitiv und minderwertig abgestempelt. Einige hatten jedoch bereits herausgefunden, dass Magie überraschend viele Zutaten und Stoffe unvorteilhaft verändern und beeinflussen konnte, und hatten sich deshalb diverse Methoden der Muggel angeeignet. Pascal Mentagnier war einer dieser Zauberer gewesen, und gerade das war womöglich der Grund, warum es nur ihm gelungen war, ein Serum herzustellen, das den Blutdurst eines Vampirs unterdrücken konnte. Die Verfahren der Muggel ließen die Herstellung zwar äußerst langwierig werden, aber mit Magie war es nicht möglich bestimmte Reaktionen hervorzurufen, die die Grundlagen des Serums bildeten.

Anastasia verzichtete bei ihren Experimenten jedoch nicht vollständig auf Magie. Der Kittel, den sie trug, war mit mehreren Schutzzaubern belegt, denn trotz ihres beinahe unverletzlichen Körpers, konnte es zu ungewollten Reaktionen kommen, die dann Substanzen hervorbrachten, die auch ihr gefährlich werden könnten. Ganz abgesehen von ihrem Kleid. Genauso waren auch die Glasrohre des komplizierten Aufbaus auf ihrem Arbeitstisch mit verschiedenen Zaubern belegt, die unter anderem Wärme erhalten oder das Glas magisch verstärken sollten.

Seit vier Tagen hatte sie an dem Inhalt des kleinen Glasfläschchens, das jetzt auf ihrer Arbeitsplatte stand, gearbeitet, und auch bei diesem Stoff hatte sie versucht sparsam mit magischen Veränderungen umzugehen. Das bläuliche Pulver bestand zum Großteil aus Schwindelkraut - oder auch Lavendel - dem die Eigenschaft zugeschrieben wurde den Geist zu öffnen und einen Zauberer in einen Trance ähnlichen Zustand zu versetzen. Wirklich bewiesen war das jedoch nicht, da es meist nur von Sehern verwendet wurde, und diese sich bekanntlich sehr leicht in Trance versetzen ließen. Außerdem gab es weitaus wirkungsvollere Substanzen als Schwindelkraut, um einen Rauschzustand hervorzurufen.

Anastasia hatte sich bemüht so wenig Magie wie möglich zu verwenden, um die Wirkung, die das Schwindelkraut auf die Magie eines Zauberers hatte, nicht zu beeinflussen. Sie hatte mehrere Ansätze gebraucht, bis ihr das gelungen war, da die anderen Substanzen, die sie dem Lavendel hinzugefügt hatte, Magie benötigten um die Wirkung des Schwindelkrautes verstärken zu können. Einige davon waren starke Rauschmittel, die sowohl den Körper als auch den Geist beeinflussten, und andere wiederrum enthielten beruhigende Stoffe, um den tiefen Zustand der Trance zu erhalten.

Grob gesagt befand sich in diesem kleinen Fläschchen eine Droge, dessen Dämpfe dazu gedacht waren die Meditation durch einen Rausch behutsam zu verstärken, und den Geist und die Magie auf eine Reise zu schicken. Wenn sich die Wirkung so zeigte, wie Anastasia es beabsichtigt hatte, dann würde Harry mit etwas Glück in ein paar Stunden in der Lage sein, zu begreifen wie begrenzt die Magie war, auf die er bis jetzt zugreifen konnte.

Es gab kein Mittel um jemandem die höhere Magie begreifbar zu machen, entweder man war in der Lage sie zu kontrollieren oder man war es eben nicht. Anastasia glaubte jedoch fest daran, dass Harry imstande war diese Magie zu verstehen und sie einsetzen zu können. Es war als würden seine Kräfte von irgendetwas begrenzt, das nicht zuließ, dass er die höhere Magie einsetzen konnte. Sie weigerte sich schlichtweg zu glauben, dass sich Albus in dem Jungen getäuscht haben sollte.

In Tibet war sie auf verschiedene Arten von bewusstseinserweiternden Stoffen getroffen, die von den Mönchen dort verwendet wurden, um einen noch tieferen Zustand der Meditation zu erreichen. Aber eine davon hatte sie besonders fasziniert. Es war ein Pulver, das aus einer getrockneten Mohnblume gewonnen wurde, die nur am Fuße der Berge dort wuchs. Der Rauch, der bei einer Verbrennung dieses Pulvers entstand, verursachte starke Halluzinationen und Rauschzustände, die einen Menschen in eine ungewöhnlich starke Trance versetzen konnten. Die Blume wirkte aber hauptsächlich körperlich, Anastasia wiederrum hatte nach etwas gesucht, dass die Magie und den Geist eines Zauberers beeinflusste, und war schließlich im Schwindelkraut fündig geworden. Mit den Modifikationen, die sie vorgenommen hatte, sollte auch der Rauch ihres Pulvers in der Lage sein einen Rauschzustand herbei zu führen, der Harrys Bewusstsein so weit öffnen würde, dass er mit der höheren Magie in Berührung kam. Zugegeben, es war gefährlich diese Magie auf einen Geist, der womöglich nicht in der Lage war sie zu kontrollieren, loszulassen. Es bestand sogar das Risiko, dass es Harry tötete, aber Anastasia hatte alles getan, um dieses Risiko so klein wie möglich zu halten. Zudem war die Dosis so gering, dass Harry jederzeit die Kontrolle darüber haben sollte, wie tief er sich in die Meditation fallen ließ.

Aber im Grunde konnte sie nichts anderes tun, als darauf zu vertrauen, dass Albus sich nicht geirrt hatte, und dass Harry tatsächlich das war, zu was ihn das Schicksal auserkoren hatte.

Sie griff nach dem kleinen Glasfläschchen, und machte sich auf den Weg nach oben.

# # #

Harrys grüne Augen folgten Anastasia immer noch mit einem Schimmer von Besorgnis, als der Vampir den Inhalt des unscheinbaren Glasfläschchens in eine kleine Schale schüttete. Das Pulver war von einem einheitlichen blau, und hob sich von der stumpfen, cremefarbigen Keramikschale glitzernd ab, da die Öllampen an den Wänden des kleinen Zimmer die Kristalle immer wieder in ihrem Licht glitzern ließen.

Seit Anastasia vor ein paar Minuten durch die Tür gekommen war, wurde er das Gefühl nicht mehr los, dass irgendetwas passieren würde, und dass dieses beunruhigende Gefühl etwas Entscheidendes mit dem Pulver zu tun hatte, das Anastasia gleichmäßig in der Schale verteilte.

Er meditierte jetzt seit seinem ersten Tag an dem er hier angekommen war jeden Morgen und Abend einige Stunden in diesem Raum, der sich seit seinem ersten Aufenthalt hier nicht verändert hatte. Außer den neun blauen Kissen war er vollkommen kahl, und Harry saß wie an jenem ersten Abend im Schneidersitz in der Mitte der Kissen. Er hatte sich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt jeden Abend, bevor er zu Bett ging, seinen Geist zu beruhigen, und diese mentalen Übungen schützten ihn vor den Albträumen, die ihn zuvor Nacht für Nacht heimgesucht hatten. Was die Mediation allerdings mit schwarzer Magie zu tun hatte, war ihm noch nicht klar geworden, nur dass sie ihm laut Anastasia dabei helfen sollte seinen Geist zu kontrollieren.

Das wiederum gelang ihm an manchen Tagen bereits erstaunlich gut. Er schaffte es eine Mauer um seinen Geist zu errichten, mühsam, aber er schaffte es, und Anastasia brauchte immer länger, bis sie diese Mauer durchbrochen hatte. Zwar änderte das nichts an der Tatsache, dass sie es immer noch ohne große Schwierigkeiten schaffte in seinen Geist einzudringen, aber immerhin gab es Harry das Gefühl nicht gänzlich zu versagen.

Anastasia nahm nun das Zündholz, das neben ihr lag, und das mindestens so lang war wie ihr Unterarm, und entflammte es mit nichts weiter als einem Blick. Die Spitze flammte auf, und Anastasia zündete das Pulver damit an. Es gab einen hellen, weißen Lichtblitz begleitet von einem Zischen und etwas Rauch, dann glomm das Pulver langsam weiter, und kleine Rauchzungen stiegen über der Schale auf. Harry sah wie Anastasias Nasenflügel bebten und sie sich anschließend etwas von der Schale entfernte. Er selbst roch nicht das Geringste.

„Gut, ich möchte, dass du meditierst wie gewohnt, lass dich von dem Rauch nicht irritieren. Er wird dich lediglich in einen leichten Rauschzustand versetzen, der es dir ermöglichen wird deinen Geist zu öffnen. Die Dosis ist sehr gering, aber sollte dir übel werden, oder du Kopfschmerzen bekommen, dann verlass den Raum. Ich will dir nichts vormachen es ist ein Risiko, aber eines das wir eingehen müssen, und das noch dazu leicht zu kalkulieren ist. Ich werde alle zehn Minuten nach dir sehen, lass dich von mir aber bitte nicht stören."

Anastasia wartete ab bis Harry genickt hatte, und auch wenn er immer noch nicht besonders zuversichtlich aussah, so schien er doch willens es zu versuchen.

# # #

Exakt zehn Minuten später hatte Anastasia gerade ihre Hand auf den Türknauf des Zimmers, in dem Harry meditierte, gelegt, als sie ein Flattern außerhalb des Fensters am Ende des Korridors hörte, das ohne Zweifel nicht vom Wind verursacht wurde, und sich für ihre sensibles Gehör deutlich vom Rauschen der Blätter abhob.

Sie ließ ihre Hand wieder vom Metall des Knaufes gleiten, als das Flügelschlagen lauter wurde und drehte den Kopf einige Augenblicke bevor eine kleine Eule draußen auf dem Fensterbrett landete. Der graue Steinkauz klopfte mit dem Schnabel gegen die Fensterscheibe, und Anastasia bemerkte sofort das kleine Stück Pergament, das an seinen Fuß gebunden war.

Harry würde es nicht auffallen, wenn sie einige Minuten später kam, er würde sie wahrscheinlich nicht einmal bemerken, und so ging sie zum Fenster hinüber und öffnete es.

Der strenge Wind, der draußen durch die Nacht blies, hatte die kleine Eule ziemlich zerzaust zurückgelassen, und sie hüpfte dankbar ins Innere des Hauses, in den Windschatten des Fensters. Anastasia erwartete an diesem Abend keine Post mehr, und diese Nachricht konnte nicht von Severus stammen, denn er würde Merlin anstelle einer Eule zu ihr schicken. Mit kaum sichtbaren Bewegungen löste sie das Stück Pergament von Fuß des Steinkauzes, der daraufhin wieder auf das Fensterbrett nach draußen hüpfte und mit ein paar Flügelschlägen in der Nacht verschwunden war.

Anscheinend erwartete der Absender dieser Nachricht keine Antwort, denn sonst hätte die Eule keine Ruhe gegeben, bis Anastasia ihr wiederum ein Schreiben ans Bein gebunden hätte. Das Stückchen Pergament ließ von außen nicht erkennen von wem es kam, und als Anastasia es aufklappte, fand sie eine ziemlich unleserliche Handschrift vor, die ihr durchaus bekannt war.

_Ich habe etwas für dich gefunden. Und mich hat derjenige gefunden, den du gesucht hast. Besser du beeilst dich ein wenig, ich weiß nicht wie lange er brauchen wird, um sein Glas Milch zu trinken._

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Anastasias Gesicht aus, nachdem sie diese Zeilen gelesen hatte. Für jeden anderen hätten sie nicht den geringsten Sinn ergeben, und hätte tatsächlich jemand die kleine Eule abgefangen, dann hätte er mit dieser Nachricht nicht allzu viel anfangen können. Aberforth wusste, was er tat und sie hatte im Grunde nichts anderes erwartet. Anastasia jedoch wusste wovon die Rede war und sie konnte sich das Grinsen nicht verkneifen, als unweigerlich ein Bild von Arion, der mit einem Glas Milch über einem Tagespropheten saß, in ihrem Kopf entstand. So recht konnte sie sich das jedoch nicht vorstellen, und das würde sich wahrscheinlich erst ändern, wenn sie es mit ihren eigenen Augen sehen würde.

Zweifellos waren es hervorragende Nachrichten, dass es Aberforth gelungen war das Medaillon aufzutreiben, aber noch viel wichtiger war für Anastasia im Moment, dass sie Arion gefunden hatte. Ihr lief langsam die Zeit davon. Doch das Timing ihres alten Freundes hätte nicht schlechter sein können. Wenn sie mit ihm reden wollte, dann musste sie wohl oder übel sofort aufbrechen, und eine zweite Gelegenheit würde sie nicht so schnell bekommen. Das bedeutete aber, dass sie Harry alleine lassen musste, und das wiederrum gefiel ihr im Augenblick nicht besonders. Doch eine Wahl bot sich ihr nicht wirklich, Arion hatte im Moment Vorrang, und Harry würde auch ohne sie zu Recht kommen.

Anastasia faltete den Zettel wieder zusammen und schob ihn in die Tasche ihres Umhangs. Dann ging sie zurück zur Tür des Meditationszimmers, und öffnete sie behutsam, um Harry nicht mit einem plötzlichen Geräusch aus seiner Meditation zu reißen. Als sie die Tür langsam öffnete, war bis auf ein kurzes Klicken nichts zu hören, und ein Blick auf Harry sagte ihr, dass sie ihn nicht erschreckt hatte. Sofort stieg ihr der intensive Geruch von Lavendel noch stärker in die Nase, als er das bereits auf dem Flur getan hatte, und sie hielt schließlich die Luft an. Die Lampen im Raum waren bis auf ein Minimum gedämpft, und Harry saß mit geschlossenen Augen in der Mitte der Kissen.

„Harry?", sagte Anastasia leise, und bemühte sich gerade so laut zu Sprechen, dass Harry sie hören konnte. Ihre Stimme klag etwas gepresst, da sie immer noch versuchte so wenig wie möglich zu Atmen. Sie kam sich vor wie in einer Räucherkammer.

„Hmm?"

Das war alles was sie als Antwort erhielt. Die Augen des Jungen blieben geschlossen, und auch sonst bewegte er sich nicht, aber das war auch nicht nötig, diese Antwort genügte Anastasia voll und ganz.

„Ich muss für einige Stunden das Haus verlassen. Es tut mir Leid, aber es lässt sich nicht ändern. Solltest du dich unwohl fühlen musst du nichts weiter tun, als den Raum zu verlassen. Ich werde versuchen es nicht unnötig in die Länge zu ziehen."

Harry reagierte nicht noch einmal auf Anastasia, aber sie wusste, dass er sie gehört und verstanden hatte, und das reichte ihr. Sie drehte sich um, und verließ den Raum wieder, während Harry mit unbewegter Miene zurück blieb, sein Geist längst in einer anderen Welt.

# # #

Auch an diesem Abend war der Eberkopf gut besucht, aber das hatte nur den simplen Grund, dass die meisten der Gäste wohl aus jedem anderen Etablissement herausgeflogen wären.

Als Anastasia die schwere Holztür ins Schloss fallen ließ, drehte kaum jemand den Kopf, denn das Geräusch ging ohne Schwierigkeiten im Lärm der Kneipe unter. Der Geruch von Alkohol und Zigarettenrauch war allgegenwärtig und unter der Decke hielten sich hartnäckig dicke Rauchschwaden, die den Anschein erweckten, dass sich der Nebel von draußen auch hier im warmen Inneren der Kneipe hielt. Draußen hingegen war es klirrend kalt, und wenn endlich der Nebel, der sich wie ein Leichentuch seit Monaten Tag für Tag über England legte, verschwinden würde, dann könnte sich die Luft soweit erwärmen, dass es schneien könnte.

Anastasia ließ ihren Blick durch die Spelunke schweifen, und besah sich der Gestalten, die heute Abend hier waren. Sie fragte sich nicht zum ersten Mal, warum Aberforth diese Leute in seiner Kneipe duldete, aber das war nicht ihr Problem, und im Allgemeinen sahen die meisten von ihnen nicht so aus, als würden sie Ärger machen. Im hinteren Teil des Schankraumes waren einige Kartenspiele im Gange, und Anastasia konnte sogar von der Tür aus sehen wie immer wieder die eine oder andere Karte im Ärmel eines Umhangs verschwand. In der hintersten Ecke erfreuten sich ein paar unrasierte Zauberer an einem Russisch Roulette Spiel, und einer von ihnen kippte von seinem Stuhl, als der Zauberstab auf dem Tisch auf ihn zeigte, und er von dem roten Lichtstrahl getroffen wurde.

Anastasia schüttelte den Kopf. Wenigstens beließen sie es dabei sich mit Betäubungszaubern außer Gefecht zu setzen, und brachten sie sich nicht gegenseitig um. Doch spätestens dann hätte mit Sicherheit Aberforth eingegriffen. So zwielichtig und unzivilisiert die Gäste hier auch sein mochten, sollte jemand versuchen ernsthafte Schwierigkeiten zu machen, würde Aberforth dem zweifellos ein Ende setzen, und so weit wollte es niemand treiben.

Ihr Blick glitt weiter durch den Raum, nur um kurz darauf an einer einzelnen Gestalt an einem Tisch an der Wand hängen zu bleiben. Sie konnte nur von hinten einen Blick auf den Mann werfen, aber das änderte nichts daran, dass sie nicht einmal eine Sekunde brauchte, um ihn zu erkennen. Er hatte versucht sich etwas abseits der anderen Zauberer zu setzen, und saß allein an dem runden Holztisch über eine Ausgabe des Abendpropheten gebeugt. Vor ihm auf der Tischplatte stand ein halb gefülltes Glas Milch. Es sah aus, als ließe er sich von den lauten Gesprächen und dem Lärm in der Kneipe nicht im Mindesten beeinflussen, und las seelenruhig seine Zeitung, sodass man glauben konnte, er wäre völlig allein in diesem Raum. Um ihn herum waren die Tische und Stühle weggezogen worden, und niemand schien Interesse an diesem schweigsamen Gast zu haben.

Anastasias Blick blieb noch für einige weitere Sekunden an ihm hängen, doch dann wandte sie sich zur Bar und sah Aberforth, der dort lautstark mit einem Gast stritt. Er hatte sich ein Geschirrtuch über die Schulter geworfen, und hielt ein leeres Glas in der Hand, das er dem anderen wahrscheinlich gerade weggenommen hatte. Der Mann stütze sich mehr schlecht als recht auf den Tresen, und es erforderte augenscheinlich seine ganze Konzentration, um nicht vom Stuhl zu kippen. Anastasia ging zur Bar hinüber und zog sich in sicherer Entfernung einen freien Hocker heran, um die Szene amüsiert weiter zu beobachten.

„Ich sagte nein", schimpfte Aberforth ärgerlich und zog das leere Whiskyglas zurück, als der Mann versuchte unbeholfen danach zu greifen. Er stellte es geräuschvoll unter den Tresen, ohne den unrasierten Zauberer, der dem Glas mit sehnsüchtigen Blicken gefolgt war, aus den Augen zu lassen.

„Komm schon, nur noch ein Glas", lallte dieser und versuchte über den Tresen zu greifen, um sich sein Glas zurück zu holen, aber bevor der Zauberer wusste wie ihm geschah, hatte Aberforth ihn am Kragen gepackt.

„Du hast genug, verstanden? Mach, dass du verschwindest, oder ich werde dich höchstpersönlich rauswerfen!", drohte Aberforth und als er ihn losließ, fiel sein Gegenüber mitsamt dem Hocker auf dem er saß rückwärts um. Aberforth schüttelte lediglich den Kopf, als sich der Mann von Boden aufrappelte.

„Schon gut, is ja schon gut, ich geh ja schon, ich geh ja schon", nuschelte er undeutlich und hob abwehrend die Hände, bevor er beträchtlich schwankend zur Tür ging, sie öffnete und in der Nacht verschwand.

Aberforth warf einen Blick zur Tür, um sich zu vergewissern, dass der Kerl auch draußen blieb, danach kümmerte er sich nicht weiter um ihn, griff sich das karierte Tuch von seiner Schulter, und machte sich daran einige Gläser abzutrocknen. Anastasia beobachtete ihn noch einen Moment lang dabei, dann ging sie zu dem Hocker, der immer noch auf dem Boden lag, stellten ihn mit einer schwungvollen Bewegung wieder auf die drei Beine und setzte sich darauf.

„Dem hast du es aber gegeben", meinte Anastasia belustigt und lehnte sich auf ihren Ellbogen gestützt auf den Tresen.

Aberforth hob gelangweilt den Kopf und kommentierte ihre Anwesenheit mit einem Schnauben, bevor er damit fortfuhr die Gläser zu säubern, die aber durch das vermeintliche Putzen eher noch dreckiger wurden, als sie es zuvor schon gewesen waren.

Anastasia angelte sich mit ihrer freien Hand eines der Gläser, die Aberforth gerade abgetrocknet hatte und drehte es vor ihrem Gesicht hin und her. Es war zwar nicht besonders sauber, aber das war ihr im Moment egal. Dann griff sie nach der Whiskyflasche, die dort immer noch stand, und bevor Aberforth es auch nur geschafft hatte den Kopf erneut zu heben, hatte Anastasia sich bereits eingeschenkt und das Glas hinuntergestürzt.

Der Whisky brannte ihre Kehle hinunter und als Aberforth mit einem genervten Gesichtsausdruck erst zu dem fehlenden Glas und dann zu ihr sah, grinste sie ihn vollkommen unschuldig an. Würden die Beweise nicht immer noch genau vor ihr stehen, hätte er ihr dieses Grinsen vermutlich sogar abgekauft.

„Verdammter Vampir", knurrte Aberforth und widmete sich wieder seinen Gläsern.

Anastasias Grinsen wurde noch ein wenig breiter, während sie ihr Glas noch einmal mit der bernsteinfarbenen Flüssigkeit füllte.

„So sagt man."

„Ich mag es nicht, wenn man in meiner Kneipe Ärger macht", informierte sie Aberforth mürrisch, legte sein Geschirrtuch bei Seite und lehnte sich auf den Tresen, um Anastasia direkt in die Augen zu sehen. „Merk dir das."

„Aber natürlich", antwortete Anastasia mit einem unschuldigen Lächeln auf den Lippen, das Aberforth deutlich zu verstehen gab, dass sie sich von dieser Mahnung keineswegs hatte beeindrucken lassen. Und als würde dieses Lächeln noch nicht reichen, nahm sie das Whiskyglas vom Tisch und leerte es ein weiteres Mal.

Mit einem finsteren Blick griff Aberforth nach der Flasche und noch bevor der Vampir das Glas wieder auf dem Tresen abgestellt hatte, nahm er es ihr mit der anderen Hand entschieden weg und stellte beides in sicherer Entfernung zu Anastasia unter den Tresen. Anschließend lehnte er sich wieder auf die hölzerne Oberfläche und ein geradezu freundliches Lächeln lag auf seinen Lippen, das Anastasia davor warnte so etwas noch einmal zu tun. Anscheinend verstand er wie immer keinen Spaß.

Anastasia rollte genervt mit den Augen und ließ ihre Hand, die immer noch in der Luft hing, auf den Tresen zurück fallen. Dieser Tag meinte es nicht gut mit ihr. Vielleicht hätten ein paar Feuerwhisky, die ihren Kopf frei machten, dazu beigetragen das etwas auszugleichen, aber das würde sie nun nicht mehr herausfinden.

Seit Tagen zerbrach sie sich bereits den Kopf darüber, was sie Arion sagen sollte, wenn sie ihn traf, oder genauer genommen, wie sie ihn dazu bringen könnte sich an ihrem zweifellos ungeheuren Plan zu beteiligen. Arion war niemand, der mit besonders viel Geduld gesegnet war und Anastasia war der Meinung, dass sie bereits zufrieden sein musste, wenn er sich dazu entschloss ihr überhaupt zuzuhören. Außerdem erinnerte sie ihr schlechtes Gewissen permanent daran, dass sie sich bei ihm für die Dinge, die sie ihm vor langer Zeit vorgeworfen hatte, würde entschuldigen müssen, und wie sie das hinbekommen sollte, ohne ihren Stolz dauerhaft in Mitleidenschaft zu ziehen, war ihr ein Rätsel.

„In Ordnung, lassen wir das", meinte Anastasia schließlich um einiges trockener als zuvor, und konzentrierte sich stattdessen auf den Grund ihres Besuches, der keineswegs nur Arion war.

„Du hast gesagt du hättest etwas gefunden?"

Aberforth antwortete ihr nicht, sondern griff lediglich mit einer Hand in eine Tasche seines Umhangs und hielt Anastasia anschließend seine Faust vors Gesicht. Er öffnete seine Hand und ein schweres, goldenes Medaillon an einer grobgliedrigen Kette fiel heraus und leuchtete im Licht der staubigen Kronleuchter, während es sich an der Kette drehte.

Anastasia beobachtete es einen Moment lang fasziniert, als könne sie nicht glauben, was Aberforth aus seiner Tasche gezaubert hatte, bevor sie es in die Hand nahm, um es eingehender zu betrachten. Das Medaillon füllte ihre kleine Handfläche gänzlich aus. Es war genauso schwer wie es aussah und wie Anastasia vermutete, demnach aus echtem Gold. Der Deckel war mit vielen kleinen grünen Steinen verziert, die zusammen ein S formten. Jedoch war dieses Zeichen Slytherins von einer tiefen, schlitzförmigen Einkerbung, die sich über den gesamten Deckel zog, entstellt. Anastasia ließ einen Finger zart über die Kerbe gleiten, die aussah, als wäre sie mit einer Axt in das Gold geschlagen worden, doch das Prickeln der Magie, das sie dabei wahrnahm, sagte ihr, dass dies durch einen Zauber geschehen war, einen äußerst mächtigen Zauber, der seine Spuren hinterlassen hatte.

Generell ging von dem Medaillon eine sonderbare Aura aus, die wie der Geruch eines alten Buches an ihm haftete und von seiner Herkunft zeugte. In Gegenständen, die mächtigen Magiern gehört hatten, fanden sich meist längst verblasste Zauber, von denen sich nur noch die Spuren der Magie wahrnehmen ließen - vorausgesetzt man war in Lage sie wahrzunehmen. Anastasia hatte mit der Zeit ein Gespür dafür entwickelt, aber es gab andere Leute wie Albus, die jede noch so geringe Spur von Magie fühlen und erkennen konnten.

Jedoch konnte Anastasia nichts spüren, was auf darauf hinwies, dass dieses Medaillon immer noch ein Horkrux war, denn wäre es das gewesen, dann hätte man die Ausmaße dieser Magie deutlich wahrnehmen können. Auch ließ es sich nicht öffnen, genau wie Harry gesagt hatte, und somit war sie sich sicher, dass sie einen der sechs Horkruxe in der Hand hielt, auch wenn dieser schon von langer Zeit zerstört worden war.

„Und, ist es das wonach du gesucht hast?", fragte Aberforth und als Anastasia ihren Blick von dem Medaillon löste, begegnete sie dem selbstzufriedenen Lächeln ihres alten Freundes. Zweifellos war er stolz darauf, dass es ihm gelungen war etwas zu finden, dass Anastasia nicht hatte finden können.

„Ja", entgegnete Anastasia schlicht, und ihre Finger schlossen sich um das kalte Metall. „Wo hast du es gefunden?"

„Nun ja, ich habe eigentlich nicht groß danach suchen müssen", meinte Aberforth wage und auf Anastasia fragenden Blick hin sprach er weiter.

„Ich habe es vor etwa einem halben Jahr von einem Kerl namens Dung Fletcher gekauft - ein unbedeutender, kleiner Dieb. Es war offensichtlich, dass er keine Ahnung hatte was war, als er versucht hat es hier zu verkaufen, und ich dachte mir, ich könnte womöglich ein gutes Geschäft machen, wenn ich es weiter verkaufe, also habe ich ein paar Galleonen springen lassen."

Anastasia verstand den Wink mit dem Zaunpfahl mühelos. „Wie viel?"

Aberforth tat so, als würde er nachdenken für wie viel er es erstanden hatte, aber sie wusste, dass er sich lediglich überlegte wie viel er verlangen musste, um noch ein gutes Geschäft zu machen. Anastasia hatte zweifellos genügend Gold, um Aberforth jeden Preis für das Medaillon zu bezahlen, aber wenn er unverschämt würde, dann konnte er es sich genauso gut behalten, der Horkrux war schließlich zerstört. Doch Anastasia war eine Idee gekommen, wie sie Arion davon abhalten konnte die Kneipe augenblicklich zu verlassen, nachdem sie sich an seinen Tisch gesetzt hatte, und diese Idee beinhaltete nur einmal dieses Medaillon.

„Sagen wir 200 Galleonen (etwa 1300€), weil du es bist", schlug Aberforth vor, und Anastasia macht sich nicht die Mühe ihr Erstaunen zu unterdrücken. Das war eine stolze Summe für ein kaputtes Medaillon, aber da es ein Erbstück Slytherins war, hätte Aberforth ebenso gut das Zehnfache oder sogar noch mehr verlangen können. Es gab Leute, die würden ihr gesamtes Vermögen bezahlen, um dieses Medaillon zu besitzen. Trotzdem machte er bei diesem Preis sicherlich ein gutes Geschäft, und niemand stellte ihm unangenehme Fragen wie dieses Medaillon in seinen Besitz gekommen war, denn die hätte man ihm zwangsläufig gestellt, wenn er versucht hätte es weiter zu verkaufen.

„Wie großzügig von dir. Du wirst verstehen, wenn ich so viel nicht bei mir habe. Aber ich werde gleich morgen früh mit der ersten Eule einen Zahlungsauftrag an Gringotts schicken. Ich bin dir jedenfalls zu großem Dank verpflichtet. Viele Menschen werden dir zu großem Dank verpflichtet sein, dass es dir gelungen ist das hier zu finden."

Anastasia wusste, dass sie damit womöglich bereits etwas zu viel gesagt hatte, und wie zur Bestätigung dieser Vermutung sah Aberforth sie durchdringend an, und stellte schließlich die Frage, die ihm schon lange auf der Seele brannte.

„Was willst du eigentlich mit dem Ding?"

Sehr zu Aberforths Missfallen schüttelte Anastasia jedoch mit einem entschuldigenden Lächeln den Kopf.

„Tut mir Leid, aber das kann ich dir nicht sagen. Aber ich danke dir, dass du mir geholfen hast."

Aberforth schnaubte verächtlich, aber seine Augen behielten ihren warmen Glanz und straften dieses Schnauben Lüge.

„Was blieb mir anderes übrig? Du bist unausstehlich, wenn du etwas haben willst."

Anastasia lachte leise, konnte aber nicht umhin ihm zuzustimmen. Sie konnte ohne Zweifel äußerst stur sein, wenn sie ihren Willen durchsetzen wollte. Eine Eigenart der Vampire, die die Sturheit der Menschen noch um ein Vielfaches übertraf. Und sie hoffte, dass dies auch ausreichen würde, um Arion davon zu überzeugen, dass ihr Weg, der zweifellos der schwere war, auch gleichzeitig der richtige war.

tbc.


	25. Sorry seams to be the hardest word

**Carpe Noctem**

by CarpeDiem

_"Was tue ich, wenn ich erwache,_

_und erkennen muss, _

_dass ich unrecht hatte._

_"Verzeihung" _

_scheint das schwierigste Wort zu sein."_

**# 24 #**

* * *

Der kleine Raum hatte sich nach und nach mit einem schweren Duft nach Lavendel gefüllt, der sich wie durchsichtiger Nebel in der Luft hielt. Sanfte Schwaden aus gräulichem Rauch stiegen aus der kleinen Keramikschale und durchsetzten den nur schwach erleuchteten Raum. Bei jedem von Harrys gleichmäßigen Atemzügen hob und senkte sich seine Brust, und der allgegenwärtige Geruch nach Lavendel füllte seine Lungen. Zu Beginn hatte ihn dieser intensive Duft irritiert und gestört, aber mittlerweile hatte er ihn als einen Bestandteil der Luft akzeptiert und nahm ihn nicht mehr bewusst wahr.

Doch auch wenn der Rauch des Pulvers nun für ihn geruchlos erschien, änderte das nichts an der Tatsache, dass er immer noch vorhanden war und Harry ihn unaufhörlich einatmete. Der Rauch legte sich um seine Sinne, ließ sein Denken immer mehr zum Erliegen kommen und seinen Körper bleiern und schwer werden.

Seine Haltung hatte sich nicht geändert seit Anastasia die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, aber wie lange das nun schon zurück lag, hätte er nicht sagen können. Jegliches Zeitgefühl hatte sich zusammen mit dem Rest seines bewussten Denkens bereits verabschiedet. Er saß immer noch im Schneidersitz in der Mitte der neun blauen Kissen, die Hände auf seinen Oberschenkeln, und das einzige was er noch wahrnahm, war eine unsägliche Ruhe.

Er hatte mit seiner Meditation begonnen, wie er es immer tat, zuerst war er sich seines Körpers bewusst geworden, hatte ihn zur Ruhe angehalten und sich schließlich darauf konzentriert an nichts mehr zu denken und seinen Mittelpunkt zu finden. Einige dieser Punkte hatte er unbewusst übersprungen und es war, als würde der Rauch ihm helfen sich tiefer zu versenken, als er es je getan hatte. Doch je mehr er sich fallen ließ, desto mehr wurde ihm diese schwarze Leere bewusst, die er spürte. Sie war nichts Bedrohliches, im Gegenteil, es war ein Ort größter Ruhe und Entspannung, sein wahrer Mittelpunkt, den er bis jetzt nur noch nie zuvor erreicht hatte.

Doch er spürte auch immer deutlicher, wie begrenzt diese Leere war, dass sie keinesfalls unendlich war, wie er zuerst gedacht hatte, sondern ringsherum an Mauern stieß, die sich nicht überwinden ließen. Kurz darauf bemerkte er bereits wie Eng diese Mauern waren. Er war eingezwängt, aber er spürte deutlich, dass da noch mehr sein musste. Es gelang ihm jedoch nicht eine dieser Mauern zu überwinden, er stieß nur gegen sie und fühlte sie nach jedem Zusammenstoß nur noch eingeengter. Wie ein wildes Tier, das man in einen Käfig gesperrt hatte. Harry lief mit aller Macht gegen diese Mauern an und versuchte sich zu sprengen, doch sie wehrten sich verbissen gegen all seine Versuche, so als würde sie ahnen was Harry vorhatte. Und dann, mit einem Mal, gelang es ihm. Die Mauern gaben nach und er spürte ein Kribbeln, das langsam durch jede seiner Adern kroch und sich in seinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Es war als spürte er die Magie, die in jeder Zelle seines Körpers präsent war und es war ein faszinierendes Gefühl, das Harry bis jetzt überhaupt nicht bewusst gewesen war.

Doch dann wurde dieses Gefühl ganz plötzlich mit erschreckender Geschwindigkeit stärker und mächtiger und Harry konnte es nicht mehr kontrollieren. Es ergriff Besitzt von ihm, eine unvorstellbare Macht schwappte wie eine gigantische Flutwelle über ihn hinweg und riss alles mit sich, was sie zu fassen bekam. Sein Geist konnte dem nicht standhalten und dehnte sich mit einem Mal weiter und weiter aus.

Er war nicht in der Lage es aufzuhalten. Mit wachsender Panik entglitt ihm sein Geist immer mehr, entfernte sich immer weiter und ein Schmerz, der jede Faser seines Körpers in Brand setzte, überflutete ihn. Das alles ging so rasend schnell, dass er machtlos gewesen war. Mit aller Macht versuchte er sich zu konzentrieren, aber der Schmerz steigerte sich ins Unerträgliche. Er wusste nur eins, wenn es ihm nicht gelang diese Welle aus roher Magie aufzuhalten, würde er sterben. Verzweifelt kämpfte er dagegen an, versuchte sie mit der Kraft seines Willens aufzuhalten und zurück in ihre Schranken zu verweisen. Sein Körper hatte begonnen zu zittern, doch das bemerkte Harry nicht, er konzentrierte sich mit aller Macht darauf diese zerstörerische Magie zu kontrollieren. Er spürte, dass seine Bemühungen einen gewissen Erfolg hatte, aber er schaffte es nicht gänzlich die Kontrolle zu bekommen, doch dann, mit einer letzten, verzweifelten Aufbäumen gelang es ihm.

Das Zittern seines Körpers kam zum Erliegen und der Schmerz verblasste mit einem Mal im Nichts. Die Mauern waren wieder da, aber dieses Mal waren es Mauern, die er selbst errichtet hatte und er nahm sie nicht als beengtes Gefängnis wahr, sonder als schützenden Hafen. Er spürte immer noch diese Magie, die durch seine Adern floss, und ihn höchst wahrscheinlich schon immer durchströmt hatte, aber erst jetzt war er sich ihrer bewusst und nahm sie wahr. Er spürte sie in jeder Zelle seines Körpers, aber es war nicht mehr diese unvorstellbare Macht, die gedroht hatte ihn zu vernichten. Sie war nun friedlich und ordnete sich ihm unter. Diese rohe Gewalt lauerte noch immer unter der Oberfläche, doch nun kontrollierte er sie. Er fühlte sich mächtig, als könne er alles tun, und es war ein Gefühl, das einfach unmöglich zu beschreiben war. Dennoch spürte er weiterhin einen Widerstand in seinem Bewusstsein, der sich genauso anfühlte wie die Mauern die er zuvor zum Nachgeben gezwungen hatte, doch dieser Widerstand verblasste immer mehr und schon einen Augenblick darauf, konnte Harry ihn nicht mehr wahrnehmen.

Er wusste jetzt, was man versucht hatte ihm klar zu machen. Diese Magie war in jedem Zauberer verborgen, kontrolliert vom Unterbewusstsein, das diese Macht langsam über die Jahre hinweg und mit dem Grad an Kontrolle frei gab. Das Ausmaß der Magie, die in einem selbst verborgen war, konnte man nicht wahrnehmen und man ahnte nicht, dass sie existierte.

Harry hatte jedoch gerade eben bewusst nach dieser Magie gesucht, und irgendetwas hatte dafür gesorgt, dass sie mit einem Mal vollkommen unerwartet auf ihn eingeströmt war und beinahe hätte er es nicht geschafft sie zu kontrollieren. Diese Magie war gefährlich und wenn man nicht in der Lage war sie zu kontrollieren, dann brachte sie einen um. Manche Menschen besaßen die Stärke diese Magie vom Beginn ihres Lebens an zu kontrollieren, so wie Dumbledore, aber wer das nicht konnte, sollet mit dem zufrieden sein was er über die Jahre erlangte und besser niemals versuchen mehr zu wollen. Das Mittel, das Anastasia dazu eingesetzt hatte, war unglaublich gefährlich gewesen und Harry wusste nicht, was er zu erst tun sollte, wenn sie wieder zurückkam, sich bedanken, oder sie anschreien, immerhin hätte ihn ihr kleiner Versuch beinahe umgebracht.

Doch er schob diese Gedanken bei Seite und genoss für den Moment die Magie, die ihn durchströmte. Sie vermittelte ihm nun ein Gefühl von Sicherheit und Stärke. Er war sich sicher sie unter Kontrolle zu haben, und langsam versuchte er erneut sich über die Mauern hinweg zu setzen. Dazu streckte er bewusst seinen Geist aus, sandte diese unglaubliche Magie aus, und etwas Seltsames geschah. Der Raum um ihn herum begann Gestalt anzunehmen. Nicht so, als würde er ihn mit den Augen sehen - das konnte er auch gar nicht, sie waren schließlich immer noch fest geschlossen - aber er spürte förmlich seine Umgebung. Er nahm die Magie in der Luft um ihn herum wahr, in den Wänden des Zimmers, in einfach allem, und es war als würde er das erste Mal in seinem Leben wirklich sehen.

# # #

Arion verlor die Zeile, die er gerade gelesen hatte, als er aus den Augenwinkeln eine Bewegung wahrnahm, die ihn für einen Augenblick von seiner Zeitung ablenkte; gerade lange genug, um das Wort, das er gelesen hatte, aus den Augen zu verlieren. Für gewöhnlich reagierte er nicht auf die Welt, die sich im Eberkopf um ihn herum befand und war vollkommen zufrieden damit seinen Propheten zu lesen, ohne sich um seine Umgebung zu kümmern, aber diese Bewegung war von einem Schweif schwarzer Haare begleitet worden, der Arion eine ungute Vorahnung bescherte.

Noch blieben seine grauen Augen auf die Buchstaben und Zeilen seiner Zeitung gerichtet, aber er starrte sie nur an, ohne ihren Sinn weiterhin zu begreifen.

Dann hatte sie sich doch tatsächlich die Mühe gemacht ihn ausfindig zu machen, und damit wieder einmal in bemerkenswerter Weise ihre Zeit verschwendet. Die Todesser hatten diesen Fehler nicht gemacht, jedenfalls hatte nicht eine der schwarzen Gestalten, die des Nachts durch London streiften, den sinnlosen Versuch unternommen mit ihm in Kontakt zu treten. Und das wollte er ihnen auch weiterhin raten. Sollte eine dieser Marionetten es wagen auch nur das Wort an ihn zu richten, würde er ihn umbringen. Und wenn er daraufhin den Rest seines Lebens in Askaban verbringen durfte, dann sollte es ihm Recht sein, er hatte nichts mehr, was er zu verlieren fürchtete. Nur noch sein Gewissen war ihm geblieben, und das würde er in diesem Fall noch nicht einmal mit der Seele eines Unschuldigen belasten.

Mit Anastasia Gray hingegen wollte er nicht so hart ins Gericht gehen. Sollte sie ruhig ihre Zeit an ihm verschwenden, wenn es ihr beliebte. Er jedenfalls hatte gelernt, dass die Welt am angenehmsten sein konnte, wenn man gewisse Dinge nun mal einfach ignorierte. Anastasia war eines von diesen Dingen. Es war wohl noch nicht bis zu ihr durchgedrungen, dass er nichts weiter war, als ein alter Mann, der nichts weiter wollte, als seine Ruhe vor dem Rest der Welt.

Aber um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben, er hatte sich gefragt, wer wohl zuerst versuchen würde ihn auf seine Seite zu ziehen, wo auch immer Anastasias Seite im Moment sein mochte. Er musste zugeben er hatte auf die Todesser gesetzt. Zwar hatte Voldemort nie mehr einen Versuch gemacht ihn zurück zu holen, aber wer wusste schon was dieser Wahnsinnige für kranke Pläne verfolgte.

Arion ließ die Zeitung knisternd auf den Tisch fallen, fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die kurzen, silbergrauen Haare, die in alle Richtungen abstanden, und hob dabei den Kopf, um sich seinen ungebetenen Gast endlich anzusehen. Er hatte mit seiner Vermutung keineswegs falsch gelegen, und während er sich mit verschränkten Armen auf seinem Stuhl zurücklehnte, musterte er sein Gegenüber mit schmalen Augen.

Anastasia Gray hatte sich in all der Zeit, in der ihm ihr Anblick erspart geblieben war, nicht im Mindesten verändert. Sie war immer noch genauso unbegreiflich schön wie damals, wenn nicht sogar noch schöner, was wohl auf die Tatsache zurück zu führen war, dass sie ihr Serum nicht mehr nahm. Er wusste alles über diesen Vampir, schließlich war er es gewesen, der herausgefunden hatte, was sie war. Unter ihren Augen waren kaum sichtbare Ringe zu sehen, die sie nicht gehabt hätte, wenn sie regelmäßig jeden Tag Nahrung zu sich nehmen würde. Demnach mussten auch ihre Sinne um einiges schärfer sein, als damals, und Arion fand es zu schade, dass er das Rauchen aufgegeben hatte. Es hätte ihm nur allzu großen Spaß gemacht ihr eine Wolke des kalten, trockenen Rauches ins Gesicht zu blasen.

Er kannte einige Menschen, die töten würden, um der Zeit zu entrinnen, aber er wusste, dass Anastasia es wie alle Vampire als einen Fluch ansah nicht oder kaum zu Altern, während alles um sie herum einem ständigen Wandel unterworfen war. Zweifellos musste sein Aussehen für sie äußerst befremdlich wirken. Er war alt geworden und er wurde jeden Tag nur noch älter. Doch was sie wohl am deutlichsten an ihm störte, waren vermutlich seine Haare. Seine einst langen, braunen Haare, die er wie kostbare Seidenfäden gehütet hatte. Aber mit dem Alter waren viele Veränderungen gekommen und eine davon war nun mal gewesen, dass seine langen, braunen Haare silbern geworden waren, und er hatte kein Verlangen danach gehabt, auszusehen wie Dumbledore. Egal welcher von beiden.

Vor Anastasia auf dem Tisch stand ein kleines Glas Blutwein und die tiefrote Flüssigkeit stand im auffallenden Kontrast zu seinem eigenen Glas Milch. Er fragte sich wie viel Anastasia wohl bezahlt hatte, damit Aberforth eine Flasche davon heraus gerückt hatte. Das Ministerium hatte dieses Gemisch, das mehr Blut als Wein war, schon vor Jahren verboten, aber es war kaum zu erwarten gewesen, dass sich irgendjemand an dieses Gesetz hielt. Es hielt sich ohnehin niemand an die Gesetze des Ministeriums.

Er fragte sich darüber hinaus was für Anastasia so wichtig sein konnte, dass sie ihm persönlich unter die Augen trat, nach allem was sie ihm vorgeworfen hatte getan zu haben - oder genauer genommen, nicht getan zu haben. Er erinnerte sich noch lebhaft daran, dass sie selbst gar nichts getan hatte, und sich wieder einmal nur über all die Dinge, von denen sie rein gar nichts verstand, aufgeregt hatte.

„Was willst du hier?", fragte Arion und er brauchte sich dabei nicht einmal die Mühe zu machen eine Maske aus Kälte und Ungerührtheit über sein Gesicht zu legen. So etwas hatte er nicht nötig.

Über Anastasias Gesicht glitt ein wunderschönes Grinsen, ganz so, als sei sie erfreut darüber, dass er nicht sofort aufgestanden und gegangen war. Sie hätte eigentlich wissen sollen, dass seine Neugier über seine Abneigung ihr gegenüber siegen würde.

Sie hob das Glas an ihre Lippen und leerte es zur Hälfte, bevor sie es wieder abstellte. Ein rötlicher Schimmer benetzte ihre Lippen und sie ließ genüsslich ihre Zunge darüber gleiten.

„Ach, ich war nur hier um etwas zu trinken, als ich dich hier sitzen sah, und da dachte ich mir, um der alten Zeiten willen…"

„Lügnerin", unterbrach Arion sie trocken. Er hatte nicht die geringste Lust auch noch Spielchen mit ihr zu spielen, und am besten ließ er sie gar nicht erst damit anfangen.

Anastasia sah ihm einen Moment lang in die Augen. Anscheinend überlegte sie, ob sie das Spiel weiter spielen sollte, doch dann senkte sie die Lieder und verzog leicht die Lippen. Ein Zeichen des Entgegenkommens.

„Ich habe Aberforth gebeten mir eine Eule zu schicken, wenn du das nächste Mal hier sein würdest. Ich will mit dir reden."

Also wollte sie doch nur versuchen ihn zu etwas zu überreden an dem er mit Sicherheit kein Interesse hatte. Diese Zeitverschwendung konnte er ihr, und auch sich selbst genauso gut ersparen. Er lehnte sich nach vorne und machte Anstalten aufzustehen, doch bevor er auf den Beinen war, versuchte Anastasia bereits ihn aufzuhalten.

„Arion warte… bitte."

Dieses eine Wort ließ Arion innehalten. Egal was sie zu sagen hatte, es musste für sie sehr wichtig sein, wenn sie sich sogar dazu herabließ ihn zu bitten ihr zuzuhören. Normalerweise stieß sie zuerst Drohungen aus, bevor eine Bitte über ihre Lippen kam.

Arion hob den Blick und sah Anastasia an, doch was er sah war nicht das, was er erwartet hatte zu sehen. Sie hielt ein schmutziges, goldenes Medaillon, das an einer Kette über dem Tisch zwischen ihnen baumelte, in der Hand, und beobachtete ihn erwartungsvoll.

Graue Augen starrten das Schmuckstück mit unverhohlener Überraschung an, und nach einigen Sekunden ließ sich Arion langsam wieder auf seinen Stuhl fallen.

„Woher hast du das?", fragte er eindringlich, doch er kannte die Antwort bereits.

Anastasia sah ihn an, wohlwissend, dass er genau wusste, woher sie das hatte. „Aus einer Höhle an der südenglischen Küste. Harry Potter und Albus haben es dort vor einem halben Jahr gefunden. Deinem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu schließen bist du überrascht, dass es Albus gelungen ist, das hier zu finden. Dir hätte klar sein müssen, dass auch andere in der Lage sein würden hinter sein Geheimnis zu kommen."

Arion starrte das Medaillon an, unfähig seinen Blick davon zu lösen. Er fühlte sich mit einem Mal um Jahre in der Zeit zurück versetzt, in die letzten Monate, in denen er Voldemort noch scheinbar treu als der ergebenste seiner Todesser zur Seite gestanden hatte. Doch zu dieser Zeit hatte er bereits an ihm gezweifelt, und in dem beginnenden Kreuzzug gegen alle Muggel und Schlammblüter die perversen Vorstellungen eines Verrückten erkannt. Wie weit Voldemort jedoch bereits dem Wahnsinn verfallen war, war ihm erst klar geworden, als Regulus Black auf das größte Geheimnis des Dunklen Lords gestoßen war, und ihm davon erzählt hatte. Voldemort hatte den alten Hauselfen der Blacks unterschätzt, als er ihn dazu benutzt hatte das Medaillon in der Höhle zu verstecken, und dieser hatte seinem Herren davon erzählt. Regulus wiederrum hatte es mit der Angst zu tun bekommen und sich Arion anvertraut, bevor er geflohen war. Der Narr hatte es keine drei Tage lang geschafft, den Todessern aus dem Weg zu gehen. Voldemort hatte diesem Krieg seine Seele geopfert, und einen Horkrux erschaffen. Wirklich geglaubt hatte Arion das jedoch erst, als er das Medaillon von Slytherin schließlich mit seinen eigenen Augen in der steinernen Schale gesehen hatte.

Das Medaillon war der erschreckender Beweis dafür wie weit Voldemort bereit war zu gehen, und auf diesem Weg konnte und wollte Arion ihm nicht länger folgen. Er hatte den Horkrux zerstört und Voldemort eben jenes Medaillon, das Anastasia immer noch in der Hand hielt, zurückgelassen, versehen mit einer Nachricht, die ihm mitteilen sollte, wer es gewesen war, dem er seine nun wiedererlangte Sterblichkeit zu verdanken hatte. Arion hatte damit gerechnet, dass Voldemort ihn töten würde, nachdem er ihm den Rücken gekehrt hatte, kein Todesser - auch wenn er sich selbst nie so bezeichnet hatte - der sich von ihm abgewandt hatte, war noch am Leben. Doch Voldemort hatte ihn gehen lassen, seinen alten Freund, und Arion hatte seit diesem Tag darauf gewartet, dass Voldemort irgendwann diese Nachricht finden und kommen würde, um mit ihm abzurechnen. Wenn nicht vorher jemand mit ihm abrechnete. Und genau das war kein halbes Jahr darauf passiert. Doch Voldemort war nicht vernichtet worden, er war zurück gekommen.

Ein grimmiger Ausdruck überzog Arions Gesicht. Er wusste bis heute nicht wie er es angestellt hatte von den Toten aufzuerstehen, und dieses Rätsel würde er wohl niemals lüften.

„Ich mag hinter sein Geheimnis gekommen sein, aber es ist ihm dennoch gelungen den Tod zu überlisten und zurückzukommen."

Das war eine Tatsache, mehr nicht, aber ihn beschlich langsam die Ahnung, dass Anastasia mehr wusste, als er selbst. Vermutlich hatte sie das Dumbledore zu verdanken.

„Weil dir ein Fehler unterlaufen ist, von dem ich eigentlich geglaubt hatte, dass er gerade dir nicht unterlaufen würde", antwortete Anastasia unbarmherzig und ließ das Medaillon auf den Tisch sinken, wo sie es auf dem dunklen Holz umgeben von den Gliedern der goldenen Kette liegen ließ.

Zwei silberne Augenbrauen hoben sich erwartungsvoll in die Höhe.

„Erleuchte mich."

„Du hast ihn wie so viele andere auch unterschätzt."

Mit einer Bewegung, so schnell, dass die grauen Augen ihr nicht hatten folgen können, lag Anastasias Hand wieder auf dem Tisch und hielt wie aus dem Nichts ein weiteres Medaillon in der Handfläche. Arion erkannte es sofort, nicht nur an der tiefen Einkerbung, die sich durch das Metall zog, die Einkerbung, die es ihm zu verdanken hatte. Die kleinen, grünen Steine, die sich zum Zeichen Salazar Slytherins zusammenfügten, hätte er überall wieder erkannt.

Er hob den Kopf, als Anastasia seinen Namen sagte, und als er direkt in ihre hellen, blauen Augen blickte, wusste er, dass sie tatsächlich mehr wusste, als er, und nicht nur hoch pokerte.

„Das hier war nicht der Einzige."

„Wie meinst du das?", fragte er tonlos. Die Worte hatten ihn zwar erreicht, und er hatte ihre Bedeutung zweifellos verstanden, trotz des Lärms in der Kneipe, aber sein Verstand sah sich außer Stande den einzig möglichen Schluss zu akzeptieren.

Anastasias legte das Medaillon auf den Tisch und ihre Stimme war gedämpft, als sie weiter sprach, und sie sprach jedes ihrer Worte äußerst umsichtig aus.

„Er ist weiter gegangen auf dem Weg zur Unsterblichkeit als jeder andere vor ihm. Albus hat vermutet, dass er seine Seele in nicht weniger als sieben Stücke gerissen hat, aber sicher können wir uns dessen natürlich nicht sein."

Arion konnte kaum glauben, was er gerade gehört hatte, aber so unglaublich es sich auch anhörte, er wusste, dass es die Wahrheit war. Seine grauen Augen starrten blicklos auf die Maserung des Holztisches, während sein Verstand langsam die gesamte Bedeutung dieser Wahrheit erfasste.

„Was hat er nur getan", sagte er leise und Mitleid war gleichsam wie Abscheu in seiner Stimme zu hören. „Gott möge ihm auch diese Taten niemals verzeihen."

Wie er es nicht anders erwartet hatte, hörte er von Anastasia ein spöttisches Lachen, gerade laut genug, dass er es hören konnte. Für sie mussten diese Worte wie die reinste Blasphemie klingen, und auch für ihn selbst klagen sie genau genommen nicht viel anders.

„Wenn es einen Gott gibt, dann wird er das gewisse nicht tun", meinte Anastasia abfällig und der Spott färbte ihre Stimme pechschwarz.

Arion wappnete sich bereits für weitere Kommentare dieser Art, auf die er im Moment eindeutig verzichten konnte, und nahm sich vor nicht darauf zu reagieren. Er wusste nicht ob es einen Gott gab, aber wenn, dann sollte er Voldemort für alle Ewigkeit in der Hölle schmoren lassen. Doch als Anastasia weiter sprach, verblasste der Spott gänzlich, und als Arion ihre mit Bedacht gesprochenen Worte hörte, sah er erstaunt auf.

„Ich bitte dich mir zu verzeihen. Ich habe dir damals Dinge vorgeworfen, von denen ich heute weiß, dass sie nicht der Wahrheit entsprechen. Du hast nicht tatenlos zugesehen. Im Gegensatz zu mir."

Solche bitteren Worte war er von dem Vampir nicht gewohnt, und ernst gemeinte Entschuldigungen verließen ihre Lippen noch seltener. Und so langsam glaubte Arion eine Ahnung davon zu bekommen weswegen sie hier war. Ihr Gewissen zwang sie dazu diesen Krieg zu führen, aber was auch immer der Grund für ihr Handeln war, Arion wollte damit nichts zu tun haben. Er hatte sein Gewissen schon vor langer Zeit zum Schweigen gebracht.

„Was willst du hier?", fragte Arion und er erinnerte sich daran diese Frage an diesem Abend schon einmal gestellt zu haben, am Anfang ihres Gespräches. Eine Antwort hatte er allerdings bis jetzt noch nicht erhalten. Seiner Meinung nach war es nun an der Zeit die Karten offen auf den Tisch zu legen und diesem Rätselraten ein Ende zu machen.

Anastasia schien das genauso zu sehen, jedenfalls war ihr klar, dass sie so nicht mehr weiter kam. Doch noch zögerte sie offenbar ihm den wahren Grund zu nennen, warum sie ihn ausfindig gemacht hatte. Und das verhieß nichts Gutes.

„Ich will, dass du mir hilfst. Harry Potter ist der Auserwählte und die Prophezeiung besagt, dass er es sein wird, der Voldemort vernichtet. Das kann er jedoch erst tun, wenn alle Horkruxe zerstört sind. Es ist Albus und dir bereits gelungen drei Splitter zu zerstören. Ich glaube zu wissen worin er die Verbliebenen versteckt hat, aber ich habe keine Ahnung wo ich mit der Suche nach ihnen beginnen soll."

Arion sah Anastasia ungeduldig an. „Und inwiefern sollte ich dir dabei behilflich sein?"

Anastasia sah ihn an und der Blick ihrer hellen, blauen Augen war so intensiv, dass Arion ihm nur mit größter Mühe standhalten konnte. Sie meinte ihre Worte todernst, daran gab es keinen Zweifel.

„Ich will, dass du zu Voldemort zurückkehrst und herausfindest wie viele Horkruxe er geschaffen hat und wo die verbliebenen Seelensplitter versteckt sind."

In seinem Gesicht regte sich kein Muskel, während er Anastasia anstarrte, und würde sie ihn nicht immer noch mit diesem ersten Ausdruck in ihren Augen ansehen, dann hätte er laut gelacht. Doch unter diesen Umständen fand er das alles andere als komisch, und ihm war gewiss nicht nach Lachen zu Mute. Wie konnte Anastasia es wagen solche Worte an ihn zu richten und so etwas von ihm zu verlangen! Wäre es jemand anderer gewesen, der dies getan hatte, hätte er ihn als Narren abgetan, aber Anastasia kannte ihn zu gut, als dass er ihr das unterstellen könnte. Sie wusste, was sie mit diesen Worten von ihm verlangte, und genauso gut sollte sie wissen, dass sie so etwas nicht von ihm verlangen konnte! Niemand konnte das. Niemand hatte das Recht so etwas von ihm zu fordern, denn niemand konnte sich vorstellen was er damit tatsächlich von ihm verlangte! Er hatte diesen Teil seines Lebens bereits vor Jahren hinter sich gelassen, und er hatte zu viel Mühe und Zeit darauf verwendet ihm zu entkommen, nur um sich jetzt wieder von ihm einholen zu lassen.

Dass Anastasia es wagte ihn so etwas zu fragen, betrachtete er als Beleidigung, und es machte ihn wütender, als es das eigentlich tun sollte. Er hätte über solch einen Vorschlag lachen müssen und ihn nicht eine Sekunde lang ernst nehmen, bewies er doch nur, dass Anastasia eindeutig den Verstand verloren hatte. Aber aus irgendeinem Grund gelang ihm das nicht.

Trotzdem, solch ein Unterfangen war Selbstmord, und er verspürte kein gesteigertes Verlangen danach sich eines Besseren belehren zu lassen. Er war kein Narr und er hing an seinem Leben, auch wenn man es kaum mehr Leben nennen konnte.

Diesen letzten Gedanken schob Arion so schnell es ihm möglich war in den hintersten Winkeln seines Gehirns. Er hatte diese Entscheidung bereits vor langem getroffen, und er würde sich nicht noch einmal mit ihr quälen. Und auch von Anastasia wollte er kein Wort mehr darüber hören. Sie hatte schon genug angerichtet, ob mit Taten oder mit Untätigkeit.

„Verschwinde", sagte er kalt, ohne Anastasia dabei anzusehen. Er brauchte jedoch nicht einmal aufzusehen um zu wissen, dass Anastasia sich keinen Millimeter bewegt hatte und immer noch auf dem Stuhl ihm gegenüber saß. Er spürte sogar ihren durchdringenden Blick auf sich.

„Arion…", begann sie, doch Arion ließ sie nicht gar nicht erst zu Wort kommen.

„Verschwinde, hab ich gesagt. Geh, oder ich jage dir einen Fluch auf den Hals, den du in deinem Leben nicht vergessen wirst."

Arion starrte sie an und es war Anastasia die den Blick schließlich senkte. Mit enttäuschten und müden Bewegungen streckte sie ihre Finger aus und beförderte das Medaillon von Salazar Slytherin wieder in eine ihrer Taschen. Danach stand sie auf.

„In Ordnung, ich gehe. Aber vorher habe ich dir noch ein paar Worte zu sagen. Danach kannst du mich von mir aus verfluchen, wenn du glaubst, dass du schneller bist als ich, was ich doch zu bezweifeln wage. Egal wie du dich auch entscheiden wirst, bedenke dabei, dass Harry Potter nur aus einem Grund der Auserwählte ist. Weil wir uns der Verantwortung entzogen haben Voldemort aufzuhalten. Ich hoffe du kannst mit dieser Schuld leben - ich kann es nicht."

Ein letztes Mal blickte Anastasia ihn durchdringend an, dann leerte sie das Glas mit dem Rest der blutroten Flüssigkeit, bevor sie sich umdrehte und mit einem Kopfnicken zu Aberforth den Eberkopf verließ.

Arion blieb auf seinem Stuhl sitzen, den Abendpropheten, der immer noch auf dem Tisch lag, längst vergessen. Seine Augen waren auf das Medaillon gerichtet, und im Geiste hörte er die Worte, die er damals auf das kleine Stück Pergament im Inneren geschrieben hatte.

Als sich die Tür hinter Anastasia schloss, und sie durch die kalte Nacht ging, breitete sich langsam ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus, während ihre Zunge die Rückstände des Blutweines von ihren Lippen leckte.

Spiel, Faul und Sieg.

# # #

Mit einem kaum hörbaren Geräusch öffnete Anastasia die dunkle Holztür und trat ein paar Schritte in den kleinen Raum. Augenblicklich stieg ihr der schwere Geruch von Lavendel in die Nase, und sie bemühte sich so wenig wie möglich davon einzuatmen. Zusammen mit den anderen Substanzen, die sie dem bläulichen Pulver hinzugefügt hatte, war der Rauch äußerst intensiv geworden. Spürbar beeinflussen konnte er sie zwar nicht, dazu war die Dosis zu gering, aber der Rauch brannte bei jedem Atemzug in ihren Lungen.

Noch immer stiegen feine Rauchfahnen aus der kleinen Schale, aber das Pulver war bereits zum größten Teil verbrannt und zu einer klebrigen, schwarzen Masse geworden.

Sie warf noch, bevor sie die Tür richtig geöffnet hatte, einen Blick auf Harry, und ihre Anspannung fiel erst von ihr ab, als sie ihn immer noch in seine Meditation versunken, scheinbar unbeschadet in der Mitte der neun blauen Kissen sitzen sah.

Sie hatte sich Vorwürfe gemacht, dass sie gezwungen gewesen war den Jungen allein zu lassen, aber es hatte sich nicht vermeiden lassen. Sie hatte sich bemüht so schnell es ihr möglich gewesen war zu Arions Gewissen vorzudringen, und soweit sie das bis jetzt beurteilen konnte, hatte sie damit Erfolg gehabt. Arion war kein Narr, und im Gegensatz zu Voldemort besaß er noch ein Gewissen, das ihm seine Fehler vor Augen führte, egal wie sehr er auch bis jetzt versucht hatte es zum Schweigen zu bringen.

Aber auch wenn es Anastasia widerstrebt hatte, Harry allein zu lassen, so musste sie doch zugeben, dass es nichts gegeben hätte, was sie hätte tun können, um ihn vor dem Tod zu retten, falls er nicht in der Lage gewesen wäre die Magie zu kontrollieren. Dieses Pulver herzustellen war ein Fehler gewesen, das war ihr bereits klar geworden noch während sie begonnen hatte die Ausgangsstoffe zu destillieren. Aber sie hatte keine andere Möglichkeit gesehen. Zwar war es leichtsinnig und gefährlich es zu erzwingen, aber ihnen rann die Zeit durch die Finger. Das einzige was sie hatte tun können war darauf zu vertrauen, dass Albus sich nicht geirrt hatte, und dass sie die Dosis gering genug gehalten hatte.

Doch allem Anschein nach waren ihre Befürchtungen unbegründet gewesen. Es schien dem Jungen gut zu gehen. Er war tief in seine Meditation versunken und abgesehen von dem ruhigen und gleichmäßigem Heben und Senken seiner Brust, saß er vollkommen bewegungslos in der Mitte des Raumes, genau dort, wo sie ihn zurückgelassen hatte. Nicht einmal seine Pupillen bewegten sich unter seinen Liedern, und das konnte nur bedeuten, dass er es entweder bereits geschafft hatte, oder bis jetzt noch nichts geschehen war.

Anastasia beobachtete ihn noch einige Augenblicke wachsam, während sie geräuschlos die Tür ins Schloss gleiten ließ, und kam schließlich zu dem Schluss, dass wohl Letzteres von beidem zutraf. Sie brachte mit einer beiläufigen Handbewegung die verbliebenen Rauchzungen, die vereinzelt aus der Schale aufstiegen, zum erliegen. Ihr Blick blieb weiterhin auf Harry gerichtet.

„Harry?", fragte sie leise in die Stille, doch sie erhielt keine Reaktion. Wäre er bereits in der Lage seinen Geist zu öffnen, hätte er sie wahrnehmen müssen, und selbst wenn er gescheitert war, musste er ihre Worte gehört haben.

Sie starrte den Jungen noch einen Moment lang an, aber dann schloss sie ärgerlich die Augen und presste ihre vollen Lippen zusammen. Es war nicht zu glauben, er war eingeschlafen!

Doch einen Augenblick darauf stellte sich diese Unterstellung als falsch heraus.

„Ich bin nicht eingeschlafen."

Ein Grinsen breitete sich langsam auf Anastasias Gesicht aus. Dann begann sie allmählich um Harry, der seine Augen geschlossen hielt, herum zu gehen.

„Was siehst du?", fragte sie kaum hörbar, als sie ein Mal um ihn herum gegangen war, und die Antwort die er ihr gab, ließ ihr Grinsen noch ein wenig breiter werden.

„Alles."

Anastasia ließ sich vor ihm auf den Boden sinken und nahm die selber Haltung ein in der auch Harry saß.

„Mach die Augen auf."

Es dauerte ein paar Augenblick, bis Harry dieser Aufforderung nachkam, doch dann öffneten sich seine Lieder, und seine Augen fixierten langsam Anastasia. Zwar blieb sein Blick seltsam verklärt, doch er schien seine Umgebung wahrzunehmen.

„Wo warst du?"

Seine Stimme war ruhig und kaum lauter als ein Flüstern, aber er sah Anastasia nun direkt an. Diese schüttelte jedoch den Kopf.

„Noch nicht."

Sie konnte ihm nicht von Arion erzählen, solange er nicht in der Lage war dieses Wissen mit einer starken Okklumentik zu schützen. Zwar war es selbst dann aufgrund der Verbindung, die er zu Voldemort hatte, gefährlich, aber er würde ihren Informationen über die Horkruxe keinen Glauben schenken, wenn er nicht wusste woher sie diese Informationen hatte. Er vertraute ihr, und sie wollte dieses Vertrauen nicht auf die Probe stellen, solange es nicht zwingend notwendig war. Außerdem sollte er nun in der Lage sein seinen Geist zu verschließen und deshalb bestand keine Notwendigkeit ihn im Unklaren zu lassen. Zumindest nicht über diese eine Sache.

Doch bevor sie ihm diese Informationen anvertraute, wollte sie sichergehen, dass es ihm tatsächlich gelang Arions Leben zu schützen, denn er war so gut wie tot, wenn jemand erfahren würde, warum er tatsächlich zu seinem alten Freund zurückgekehrt war. Und dass er zu Voldemort zurückkehren würde, daran bestand für Anastasia kein Zweifel.

„Verschließe deinen Geist", wies sie ihn an, und holte ihren kurzen, schwarzen Zauberstab hervor.

Harry schloss die Augen, und tat was Anastasia gesagt hatte. Es fiel ihm leichter als jemals zuvor diese Mauern um seinen Geist zu errichten, da er im Grunde nur die Mauern, die bereits vorhanden, und die ihm immer noch bewusst waren, verstärkte. Er hatte früher einfach nicht begreifen können, wie er das anstellen sollte, und seine Gedanken zu leeren, hatte ihm dabei auch nicht viel geholfen. Vermutlich wäre es ihm schon irgendwann gelungen seinen Geist zu verschließen, aber es hätte Monate in Anspruch genommen, und er hätte wohl kaum einem stärkeren Angriff standhalten können. Aber jetzt war er sich beinahe sicher, dass er Anastasia davon abhalten konnte in seinen Geist einzudringen.

Er fühlte immer noch die Magie, die durch seine Adern floss und er hoffte, dass dieses Gefühl ihn nicht verlassen würde, wenn die Wirkung des Lavendels verblasste. Er genoss es diese Macht zu fühlen, denn sie gab ihn ein Gefühl von Sicherheit.

Anastasia hob ihren Zauberstab. „Legilimens."

Harry spürte augenblicklich wie etwas gegen seine Mauern drückte und versuchte sie zu durchdringen, doch er hielten dem Angriff bis jetzt ohne weiteres stand. Anastasias Augen waren auf Harry gerichtet, doch sie konzentrierte sich ausschließlich darauf seine Mauern zu durchbrechen, und so nahm sie ihre Umgebung nicht mehr wahr. Es bedarf bereits eines guten Okklimentikers um sie an einem Eindringen zu hindern, und Harry machte seine Sache ausgesprochen gut. Er hatte schnell begriffen, was er mit seiner Magie alles tun konnte, denn bis jetzt war es ihm noch nie zuvor gelungen sie so wie jetzt abzuwehren. Anastasia ging daraufhin auf die Suche nach Schwachstellen und brauchte nicht lange um eine zu finden. Mit einem einzigen gezielten Stoß hatte sie seine Mauer an dieser Stelle durchbrochen, zog sich jedoch gleich darauf aus seinen Gedanken zurück.

Harry hatte die Hände an seine Schläfen gepresst und die Augen schmerzhaft zusammengekniffen, als Anastasias Blick sich wieder klärte. Sie hatte sich so schnell sie konnte zurückgezogen, um ihm keine größeren Schmerzen, als die, die sich nicht hatten vermeiden lassen, zuzufügen, aber sie wusste aus eigener Erfahrung wie schmerzvoll es war, wenn jemand mit Gewalt in die Gedanken eines anderen eindrang. Doch es war nötig gewesen, und das würde es wohl auch noch einige weitere Male sein. Doch für den Augenblick war sie mehr als zufrieden.

„Sehr gut."

Harry fuhr sich mit einer Hand durch die Haare und versuchte die stechenden Kopfschmerzen zu ignorieren, die aber von Sekunde zu Sekunde leichter zu ertragen wurden. Er hatte es nicht verhindern können, er hatte versagt. Umso überraschte war er, als er Anastasias Worte hörte, und sah auf.

„Okklumentik lernt man nicht von einem Tag auf den anderen, und da bist auch du keine Ausnahme. Aber du hast deine Sache gerade eben sehr gut gemacht, besser, als ich erwartet hatte. Das einzige was dir fehlt ist ein wenig Übung, und dieser Schwäche können wir abhelfen."

Harry nickte und schalt sich gleichzeitig einen Narren. Was bitte hatte er denn erwartet? Er mochte nun in der Lage sein diese Magie zu kontrollieren, aber das hieß noch lange nicht, dass er Voldemort oder auch Anastasia jetzt ebenbürtig war. So verlockend diese neue Stärke auch war, bevor er nicht lernte sie richtig einzusetzen war sie wertlos.

„Nun zu deiner Frage, wo ich gewesen bin", sagte Anastasia, und Harrys Aufmerksamkeit galt nun wieder seiner attraktiven Mentorin. Sie griff in eine Tasche ihres Umhangs und zog das schwere, goldene Medaillon von Salazar Slytherin heraus. Harry betrachtete es mit offenem Mund, während es sich an der angelaufenen Kette drehte.

„Aberforth Dumbledore hat es für mich gefunden. Ich weiß nicht ob es dir bekannt ist, aber er ist der Wirt im Eberkopf in Hogsmeade, und ein ziemlich gerissener Hund noch dazu. Du hattest Recht, dieser Fletcher hat es aus dem Haus deines Paten gestohlen und verkauft. Aber ich muss dich enttäuschen, es war nicht Regulus Black, der Voldemort den Horkrux gestohlen hat, auch wenn er es war, der hinter sein Geheimnis gekommen ist."

Der Junge sah sie erstaunt an, und Anastasia erzählte ihm daraufhin von Arion, seiner Zeit als Todesser, und seinem Verrat. Harry hörte aufmerksam zu, und unterbrach Anastasia kein einziges Mal. Dumbledore hatte Arion mit keinem Wort erwähnt, und es war schwer vorstellbar, dass Voldemort solch eine Schwäche besitzen sollte. Doch der alte Zauberer hatte auch Anastasia niemals erwähnt, und Harry begann sich zu fragen, was er ihm noch alles verschwiegen hatte. Auch vermutete er, dass Dumbledore nach Voldemorts Rückkehr selbst den Versuch unternommen hatte Arion für sich zu gewinnen, doch dieser musste sich geweigert haben, sodass Dumbledore schließlich aufgegeben hatte.

Dieser Arion musste nicht nur verdammt stur, sondern auch ein unheimlich guter Zauberer sein, wenn es ihm gelungen war den Horkrux aus der Höhle zu stehlen, gegen eine Fälschung auszutauschen und ihn zu zerstören. Doch so gut die Absichten hinter diesen Taten auch gewesen sein mochten, er hatte damit Dumbledore zum Tode verurteilt. Hätte Dumbledore gewusst, dass das Medaillon bereits zerstört war, wäre er an diesem Abend nicht zu geschwächt gewesen, um gegen Snape zu kämpfen, und er wäre jetzt noch am Leben, um Harry zu helfen.

Doch das Schicksal hatte anders entschieden.

Schließlich erzählte Anastasia ihm von der Bitte, die sie an diesem Abend an Arion gerichtet hatte, und Harry sah sie zweifelnd an.

„Hat er ja gesagt?"

Daraufhin grinste Anastasia wie es nur ein Vampir konnte.

„Ja - er weiß es nur noch nicht."

tbc.


	26. In the End

**Carpe Noctem**

by CarpeDiem

_"Es spielt keine Rolle wie hart du es versuchst,_

_behalte das im Gedächtnis._

_Sieh der Zeit dabei zu, wie sie auf das Ende des Tages hinzählt._

_Aber am Ende ist es bedeutungslos."_

**# 25 #**

* * *

Der quadratische Raum nahm um Anastasia herum Gestalt an, als sie mit den Füßen auf dem Boden landete und begann sich umzusehen. Sie befand sich im Büro der Verwandlungslehrer in Hogwarts. Sie konnte sich jedoch nicht daran erinnern diese Möbel und Einrichtungsgegenstände schon einmal gesehen zu haben und somit konnte sie auch nicht sagen, welcher Lehrer dieses Büro gerade sein Eigen nannte. Vor dem großen Fenster stand ein Schreibtisch, der mit unzähligen Dinge bedeckt war, die allessamt mit strengster Ordnung dort abgelegt worden waren, und draußen zogen weiße Schleierwolken über den grauen Himmel. Das Zimmer war gemütlich eingerichtet und im Kamin prasselte ein lustiges Feuer. Davor stand Albus und sein Phönix saß auf seiner Schulter.

Albus trug seine weiten, prachtvollen Roben, aber sein Gesicht wirkte müde und abgespannt, während er zu einem Stuhl am Feuer ging. Erst als Anastasia das Geräusch einer Tür hörte, die ins Schloss gedrückt wurde, drehte sie sich um, und sah Harry. Normalerweise hätte sie ihn viel eher wahrnehmen müssen, doch diese ständig wechselnden Erinnerungen mit denen das Denkarium Anastasia durch Raum und Zeit führte, forderten ihren Tribut. Der Junge war höchstens zwölf Jahre alt und sein Gesicht und seine Haare waren verdreckt. Ein blutiger Kratzer zog sich über seine Wangen und seine Schulrobe war an mehreren Stellen zerrissen. Er sah aus, als habe er gerade um sein Leben gekämpft.

Dann musste das hier das Büro von Minerva sein und die Erinnerung, in der sie sich gerade befand, lag etwa fünf Jahre zurück.

„Setz dich, Harry", sagte Albus, nachdem er selbst Platz genommen hatte, und der Junge folgte dieser Aufforderung sichtlich nervös.

„Zunächst einmal möchte ich dir danken, Harry. Du musst mir dort unten in der Kammer wirkliche Treue bewiesen haben. Sonst wäre Fawkes nämlich nicht erschienen."

Er streichelte den Phönix, der ihm auf die Knie geflattert war, und Harry grinste verlegen, als Albus ihn musterte.

„Und du hast Tom Riddle getroffen. Ich kann mir vorstellen, dass er an dir höchst interessiert war…"

Doch bevor Albus weiter reden konnte, unterbrach ihn Harry, und die Worte sprudelten geradezu aus seinem Mund.

„Professor Dumbledore… Riddle sagte, ich sei wie er, eine seltsame Ähnlichkeit, sagte er…"

„Ach, hat er?", sagte Albus und blickte Harry unter seinen dicken silbernen Augenbrauen nachdenklich, und wie Anastasia fand, schwermütig an. „Und was denkst du, Harry?"

„Ich denke nicht, dass ich wie er bin!", sagte Harry unwillkürlich lauter. „Ich meine, ich bin… ich bin ein Gryffindor, ich bin…"

Doch er verstummte, als zweifle er an seinen Worten und es verging ein Augenblick bevor er weiter sprach.

„Professor, der Sprechende Hut hat mir gesagt, dass ich - dass es mir in Slytherin gut ergangen wäre. Alle dachten eine Zeit lang, ich wäre Slytherins Erbe… weil ich Parsel sprechen kann…"

„Du kannst Parsel, Harry", sagte Albus ruhig, „weil Lord Voldemort, der tatsächlich der letzte Nachfahre von Salazar Slytherin ist, Parsel sprechen kann. Und wenn ich mich nicht irre, hat er in jener Nacht, als er dir die Narbe verpasst hat, einige seiner eigenen Kräfte auf dich übertragen… nicht dass er es beabsichtigt hätte, da bin ich mir sicher."

„Voldemort hat etwas von sich selbst auf mich übertragen?", fragte Harry entsetzt und Albus nickte, die Schatten in seinen Augen, da war Anastasia sich sicher, bemerkte der Junge nicht.

„Es sieht ganz danach aus."

Die Szene lief vor Anastasias Augen weiter, doch sie folgte ihr nicht mehr wie bisher. Sie starrte an die Wand oberhalb des Kamins und eine schreckliche Ahnung breitete sich wie ein Gift langsam in ihr aus. Abus' Worte hallten immer noch in ihrem Kopf wider. Der Rest dieses Gespräches war für sie nicht mehr von Belang.

_Und wenn ich mich nicht irre, hat er in jener Nacht, als er dir die Narbe verpasst hat, einige seiner eigenen Kräfte auf dich übertragen… nicht dass er es beabsichtigt hätte, da bin ich mir sicher._

Wenn ihre Vermutung zutraf und sie hoffte inständig, dass sie sich irrte, dann war das hier die Erinnerung, die so verzweifelt während der letzten Wochen gesucht hatte. Aber das konnte nicht sein! Mehr noch, das durfte nicht sein! Die Worte, die der Zentaur Firenze vor Wochen in der Bibliothek von Hogwarts zu ihr gesagt hatte, kamen ihr wieder in den Sinn.

_Doch eines hat sich mir bereits zu erkennen gegeben. Nichts ist genau das, was es zu sein scheint, und niemand ist genau der, der er den Anschein erweckt zu sein._

Wie hatte sie nur so unglaublich blind sein können! Der fehlende Horkrux war direkt vor ihrer Nase gewesen, Tag für Tag und sie hatte ihn nicht bemerkt! Noch immer fiel es ihr schwer zu glauben, was sie soeben erfahren hatte, aber all diese Hinweise ließen keinen anderen Schluss zu.

Harry war der letzte Horkrux.

Voldemort musste geplant haben mit Harrys Tod seinen sechsten Horkrux zu erschaffen, doch etwas mit dem Voldemort nicht gerechnet hatte, durchkreuzte seinen Plan. Die Liebe seiner Mutter hatte Harry vor dem Tode bewahrt und den Fluch auf Voldemort zurückgeworfen. Anastasia wusste wie man einen Horkrux herstellte, und gerade weil dieser Vorgang äußerst kompliziert war, konnte es eine Menge Komplikationen geben. Als der Fluch auf Voldemort zurückgeprallt war, musste irgendetwas passiert sein, das den Teil von Voldemorts Seele, der für den Horkrux bestimmt gewesen war, auf Harry übertragen hatte. Voldemorts Körper war vernichtet und seine Seele unvorbereitet verstümmelt worden, deshalb hatte es ihn 14 Jahre gekostet um zurück zu kommen. Andernfalls wäre ihm das womöglich schneller gelungen.

Doch der Fluch um einen Horkrux zu erschaffen war nicht dazu gedacht den Seelensplitter in einem Menschen zu verstecken. Normalerweise versteckte man die Seele in einem leblosen Objekt. Bei einem Tier zerstörte der Fluch die alte Seele, und ersetzte sie durch das Seelenstück seines Erschaffers, doch bei einem Menschen schien es anders abzulaufen. Die Seele eines Menschen war anscheinend zu stark, um von diesem Fluch ausgelöscht zu werden. Doch in dieser Beziehung konnte Anastasia nur mutmaßen. Was sie mit Sicherheit wusste war, dass Harrys Seele vollkommen intakt geblieben war. Zwei Seelen teilten sich einen Körper, in einen immerwährend andauernden Kampf gegeneinander.

Je älter Harry wurde und je mehr Voldemort an Macht gewann, desto stärker wurde Voldemorts Seelensplitter, und desto mehr beeinflusste er Harry und drängte zu seinem Herren zurück. Es konnte kein Zufall sein, dass die Narbe des Jungen immer dann zu schmerzen begann, wenn Voldemort in der Nähe war. Es konnte kein Zufall sein, dass er sich an manchen Tagen konzentrieren konnte und an anderen wiederum nicht. Und es konnte kein Zufall sein, dass Harry, wenn er wütend wurde, die Kontrolle verlor, und das auf eine Art und Weise, die nicht zu ihm passte.

Anastasia hatte am Grimmauldplatz 12 für einen Moment geglaubt Harrys Augen rot aufblitzen zu sehen, doch da sie sich bis jetzt nicht hatte erklären können, weshalb so etwas geschehen war, hatte sie es nicht weiter beachtet. Auch als er sie angegriffen hatte, war Voldemorts Seele durchgebrochen, aber bis jetzt hatte er es immer wieder geschafft sie zurückzudrängen.

Die Frage war nur wie lange ihm das noch gelingen würde. Wenn der Seelensplitter mit seinem Meister an Stärke gewann, konnte er Harry womöglich irgendwann töten.

Anastasia sah auf, als sich der Raum um sie herum aufzulösen begann, nur um einen Augenblick darauf wieder die Selbe Gestalt anzunehmen, die er zuvor gehabt hatte. Sie erschrak, als plötzlich die Tür heftig aufgestoßen wurde, und mit einem lauten Geräusch gegen die Wand knallte. Lucius Malfoy stand im Türrahmen, die Augen zornig zu Schlitzen verengt, und rannte Harry beinahe um, als er gefolgt von einem Hauselfen in einem schmutzigen Lumpen den Raum betrat.

Anastasia kannte diese Erinnerung bereits. Sie hatte sie vor etwa zwei Woche schon einmal gesehen, allerdings nur diese allein, ohne die Vorherige. Sie folgte ihr ohne besonderes Interesse, während sie ihren Gedanken nach hing. Erst als Harry mit Toms Tagebuch aus dem Büro eilte, um Malfoy zu folgen, und die Tür ins Schloss fiel, sah sie wieder auf.

Sie war mit Albus, der sich nun nachdenklich wieder auf den Stuhl vor dem Feuer fallen ließ, allein zurückgeblieben. Er sah müde aus, und die Falten auf seiner Stirn wirkten tiefer als Anastasia sie jemals gesehen hatte. Die Zeit und ihre Widrigkeiten gingen nun einmal nicht an allen spurlos vorüber. Ihr alter Freund starrte blicklos ins Feuer und die zügelnden Flammen spiegelten sich in den halbmondförmigen Gläsern seiner Brille.

Anastasia war sich ziemlich sicher, dass er bereits wusste, dass Harry ein Horkrux war, oder dass er es zumindest vermutete. Das Tagebuch hatte er schon als solchen erkannt, aber vermutlich hatte er erst nach diesem Vorfall in der Kammer des Schreckens damit begonnen Nachforschungen anzustellen. Albus hatte nie auch nur eine Sekunde daran geglaubt, dass Voldemort tot war, zwar wusste er nicht wie es ihm hätte gelingen sollen zu überleben, aber dass er in irgendeiner Form überlebt hatte, dass war für Albus immer klar gewesen. Sie selbst war eine Zeit lang tatsächlich gewillt gewesen zu denken, dass er tot sei, aber im Grunde hatte auch sie es immer gewusst.

Anastasia betrachtete den alten Zauberer mit einem wehmütigen Ausdruck in den hellen, blauen Augen.

„Warum hast du mir nichts gesagt, du alter Narr?", fragte sie leise, als erhoffe sie sich eine Antwort, doch sie wusste, dass sie keine erhalten würde.

Warum hatte er ihr nicht schon viel eher von den Horkruxen erzählt, dann wäre sie zurückgekommen und hätte ihm geholfen sie zu finden.

Anastasia schloss für einen Moment die Augen, als sie sich zwang der Wahrheit ins Auge zu sehen. Sie wäre vermutlich nicht zurückgekommen.

Zumindest hätte er sie davor warnen können, dass der Junge mehr war, als sie ahnte. Dann hätte sie ihm niemals geholfen die hohe Magie zu begreifen, und er wäre immer noch weitgehend ungefährlich. So aber war er eine Bedrohung, denn Voldemorts Seele konnte jederzeit durchbrechen, und sie wusste nicht wie viel Kontrolle sie über Harry gewinnen konnte.

Der Raum verblasste erneut vor ihren Augen und mit ihm der alte Zauberer, der gedankenverloren in die Flammen des Kamins starrte. Anastasia schloss die Augen, verlor den Boden unter den Füßen und landete einen Moment darauf wieder auf dem Teppichboden in ihrem Zimmer.

Sie stütze sich mit den Händen auf der Platte des dunklen Mahagonischreibtisches ab und betrachtete die schimmernde Oberfläche des Denkariums. Nun blieb noch eine Frage, auf die sie eine Antwort finden musste, und zwar, was sie mit dem Wissen, das sie soeben erlangt hatte, anfangen sollte. In ihren Augen war Unwissenheit eine Strafe und aus Unwissenheit folgten nur allzu oft schwere Fehler. Doch in diesem Fall war sie sich nicht sicher, ob Unwissenheit nicht womöglich der einzige Weg war Fehler zu vermeiden.

Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob Harry mit diesem Wissen umgehen konnte. Andererseits hatte er bis jetzt schon so vieles hinnehmen müssen, dass er wohl auch diese Enthüllung ohne größere psychische Schäden verkraften würde. Außerdem hatte sie kein Recht es ihm vorzuenthalten. Das hier war sein Kampf; es war schon immer sein Kampf gewesen, und es war nicht an ihr ihm dieses Wissen zu verwehren.

Anastasia war sich bewusst, dass es ein immenses Risiko war ihn im Unklaren zu lassen, da Voldemort mittlerweile mit Sicherheit herausgefunden hatte, dass Harry sein fehlender Horkrux war, aber vorläufig war sie bereit es einzugehen. So lange sie nicht wusste, was sie tun konnte - denn sie konnten Voldemort nur vernichten, wenn alle Horkruxe zerstört waren - wollte sie dieses Wissen für sich behalten. Und im Moment hatte sie nicht die geringste Ahnung wie sie den Horkrux zerstören sollte, ohne Harry dabei zu töten.

_Keiner kann leben, während der andere überlebt_, so lautete die Prophezeiung und schon wieder hatten diese Prophezeiungen die unangenehme Angewohnheit sich als nur allzu wahr herauszustellen. Der Seelensplitter würde Harry irgendwann zerstören, wenn Voldemort genügend Macht besaß, und um dem zu entgehen würde Harry Zeit seines Lebens versuchen Voldemort zu vernichten.

Außerdem, so rief Anastasia sich ins Gedächtnis, hatten sie keinen Beweis dafür, dass Harry tatsächlich ein Horkrux war, auch wenn alles zusammen passte wie die zwei Seiten einer Münze. Erst wenn sie sich sicher war, dass diese Vermutung zutraf, würde sie Harry alles erzählen, aber bis dahin hatte sie ein Geheimnis mehr, das sie hüten musste.

tbc.


	27. Love is just a word

**Carpe Noctem**

by CarpeDiem

_"Liebe ist nur ein Wort in meinem Leben,_

_es ist weder lebendig noch tot._

_Ich berühre dein Gesicht_

_und ich habe Angst, dass ich mich wieder verliere."_

**# 26 #**

* * *

Beinahe eine Woche war es jetzt her, dass Anastasia hinter das Geheimnis des letzten Horkruxes gekommen war, und noch immer war sie die einzige Person, die um dieses Geheimnis wusste. Sie hatte Harry bis jetzt noch nichts von diesem Wissen erzählt und zur Gewissheit war es ihr mittlerweile geworden. Sie hatte gehofft, dass es bei einer Vermutung bleiben würde, aber das war ihr nicht vergönnt gewesen. Die erste Gelegenheit, die sich ihr geboten hatte, hatte sie genutzt, um herauszufinden wie viel Wahrheit in dieser Vermutung steckte und nun konnte sie mit sicherer Gewissheit sagen, dass Harry der sechste Horkrux war.

Er wurde von Tag zu Tag stärker in seiner Okklumentik und Anastasia hatte handeln müssen, bevor es ihm endgültig gelang seine Mauern so stark zu machen, dass sie bereits für sie unüberwindbar wurden. Nachdem es ihr nach mehreren Versuchen gelungen war in seinen Geist einzudringen, hatte sie sich nicht wie sie es sonst immer tat augenblicklich zurückgezogen, sondern hatte nach einer Spur eines anderen Bewusstseins gesucht, nach Voldemorts Seelensplitter.

Und sie hatte ihn gefunden. Im hintersten Winkel seines Bewusstseins hatte sie die fremdartige schwarze Leere entdeckt und sofort gespürt, dass sie nicht Teil von Harrys Geist war. Es war ihr nicht möglich gewesen hinein zu sehen und somit hatte sie nur erahnen können, dass es sich um den Seelensplitter handelte. Er verbarg sich hinter einer Mauer aus Nichts und es war, als würde er ihr mit einer unsichtbaren Fratze entgegen lachen. Als Anastasia sich ihm genähert hatte, hatte sie wahrgenommen wie Harrys Bewusstsein zu zittern begonnen hatte und kurz bevor sie ihn erreicht hätte, war der Junge in Ohnmacht gefallen.

Anastasia hatte sich augenblicklich zurückgezogen, um Harry nicht zu gefährden, denn sie vermutete, dass der Seelensplitter Harry erheblichen Schaden zufügen könnte. Töten konnte er ihn nicht, denn wenn er dazu in der Lage wäre, dann hätte er es schon längst getan und die Kontrolle über den Körper übernommen. Doch es hatte ganze zehn Minuten gedauert bis Harry das Bewusstsein wieder erlangt hatte und anschließend hatte er sich an nichts mehr erinnern können.

Anastasia verstand diese Warnung nur zu gut. Sollte sie versuchen sich Voldemorts Seelensplitter noch einmal zu nähern, um ihn unter Umständen zu zerstören, dann würde es womöglich nicht so glimpflich ausgehen. Und das Risiko es darauf ankommen zu lassen, war Anastasia nicht bereit einzugehen. Doch irgendwie musste es ihr gelingen ihn zu zerstören. Sie konnten Voldemort nicht vernichten, solange noch ein Horcrux übrig war, aber sie konnte und wollte nicht dazu gezwungen sein Harry zu töten, um Voldemort zu vernichten. Diese Option stand für sie nicht zu Debatte. Es musste einen anderen Weg geben. Doch dieser hatte sich Anastasia bisher noch nicht offenbart.

Vielleicht konnte es Harry gelingen dieses fremde Bewusstsein zu zerstören. Tatsache war jedoch, dass er es bis jetzt noch nicht einmal wahrgenommen hatte. Aber womöglich würde er dazu in der Lage sein, wenn er wusste wonach er suchen müsste.

Anastasia hatte sich jedoch dazu entschieden Harry im Unklaren zu lassen. Solange es nicht notwendig wurde, dass er es wusste, würde sie dieses Wissen für sich behalten, und ihn nicht unnötig damit belasten. Im Augenblick war es wichtiger die Horkruxe zu finden, und das so schnell wie möglich, bevor Voldemort sie an andere Orte bringen konnte und sie nichts als leere Verstecke vorfinden würden. Doch wenn es das Schicksal gut mit ihnen meinte, würde Voldemort es aufgrund seiner grenzenlosen Selbstüberschätzung nicht für notwendig halten, die Horkruxe an andere Verstecke zu bringen. Er musste der Meinung sein, dass seine Hindernisse von niemand anderem als ihm selbst überwunden werden konnten, und dass es ohnehin niemandem gelingen würde diese Verstecke zu finden. Er konnte schließlich nicht wissen, dass diese unüberwindbaren Hindernisse bereits zweimal überwunden worden waren. Das bezog sich natürlich nur auf den Becher von Hufflepuff. Nagini, sofern diese ein Horkrux war, befand sich mit Sicherheit zu jeder Zeit in seiner Nähe.

Doch bevor sie sich auf die Suche nach dem Horkrux machen würden, wollte Anastasia Harry Zeit geben sich mit seinen neuen Fähigkeiten vertraut zu machen. Seine Kräfte wuchsen mit beträchtlicher und erschreckender Geschwindigkeit an und obwohl Anastasia ein Vampir war, war er bereits jetzt für sie zu einem ernst zu nehmenden Gegner geworden. Seine Flüche waren ungewöhnlich stark und er machte sich nicht die Mühe das zu verbergen. Auch das würde er noch ändern müssen, denn es war bei Weitem leichter Stärke einzuschätzen, als vorgetäuschte Schwäche.

Obwohl Anastasia es mit Stolz und Befriedigung betrachtete, wie Harry von Tag zu Tag seinem Ziel, Voldemort ebenbürtig zu werden, ein Stück näher kam, so folgte sie dieser Entwicklung auch mit großer Besorgnis. Es war ihr Verdienst, oder vielmehr ihre Schuld, dass Harry nun über diese Kräfte gebot. Noch nie zuvor hatte es jemand gewagt, die Magie eines Zauberers bewusst zu verstärken, jedenfalls niemand, der es überlebt hatte. Zwar war es Harry gelungen die Magie im entscheidenden Moment zu kontrollieren, aber wenn sie weiterhin unaufhörlich an Stärke gewann, konnte sich das ändern. Die Stärke der Magie nahm natürlich mit dem Maß an Kontrolle über das der Zauberer verfügte zu, aber in Harrys Fall befürchtete Anastasia, dass sie immer weiter zunahmen, solange bis er die Kontrolle verlor, und sie ihn umbrachte.

Doch noch hoffte Anastasia, dass es nicht soweit kommen würde, und sich seine Kräfte bald stabilisieren würden. Mehr als hoffen konnte sie nicht. Außerdem war es schwer zu sagen wie stark er schon war. Der einzige Grund warum er Anastasia noch immer im Ernstfall unterlegen war, war ihre Schnelligkeit und ihr immenser Vorsprung an Wissen. Er nutzte die Magie im Grunde auf die Selbe Weise wie Voldemort es tat. Er bediente sich ihrer puren Gewalt und Rohheit, anstatt mit Überlegung und Taktik zu zaubern.

Das kam daher, dass er sich mit der Komplexität vieler Zauber sehr schwer tat. Wenn man die Wege der Magie verstand, dann konnte man die Magie, die sich in allem befand, direkt verändern und manipulieren. Harry fehlte dieses Verständnis bis jetzt. Wie alle anderen Zauberer auch, benötigte er Zaubersprüche, feste Formeln, ob verbal oder nonverbal, die diesen Mangel an Verständnis ausglichen.

Auch Anastasia benötigte Zaubersprüche, doch verwendeten höhere Zauberer meist alte keltische Formeln der Druiden, die einst in England gelebt hatten, anstatt der gewöhnlichen Zaubersprüche. Diese Formeln pressten die Magie nicht in starre Kurzfassungen sondern erlaubten einem Zauberer mit der nötigen Stärke die Magie individuell zu lenken. Der einzige Zauberer, dem es wohl jemals gelungen war gänzlich ohne Formeln oder Sprüche zu zaubern war Merlin gewesen, und auch den mächtigsten Zauberern dieses Jahrhunderts, Albus und Voldemort waren hier enge Grenzen gesetzt.

Im Grunde bestand jeder Fluch aus zwei Hälften. Man musste die Magie bündeln, und ihr eine Richtung geben. Für das Bündeln und somit die Stärke sorgte der Zauberstab, und für das richtige Wirken des Zaubers der Spruch, den man verwendete. Harry konnte seine Kräfte sehr stark bündeln, aber bei höheren Flüchen reichte es nicht mehr nur einen Zauberspruch zu sagen und abzuwarten was passierte. Man musste verstehen was man tat, fühlen was man tun wollte, und damit tat Harry sich noch ziemlich schwer. Anastasias hoffte, dass er bald sein Gleichgewicht finden würde, denn bis jetzt schlug er lediglich mit dem Griff seines Schwertes zu, anstatt die totbringende Klinge zu gebrauchen.

Und es war nun auch beinahe eine Woche her, dass Anastasia Arion im Eberkopf seinen Gedanken überlassen hatte. Sie hatte das Geschehen in England aufmerksam verfolgt und hatte nichts weiter tun können, als zu hoffen, dass Arion die richtige Entscheidung treffen würde. Und die Entscheidung lag bei ihm. Bis jetzt war nichts passiert was darauf hinwies, dass Arion getan hatte, um was sie ihn gebeten hatte, denn nichts was in letzter Zeit passiert war, trug seine Handschrift. Doch wenn ihr Gefühl sie nicht trog, dann hatte sie ein Zeichen dafür, dass Arion zu seinem alten Freund zurückgekehrt war, vor nicht einmal einer Minute erhalten.

Das kleine Stück Pergament, das ihr ein schwarzer Rabe überbracht hatte, befand sich in der Innentasche ihres dicken, schwarzen Mantels, während sie mit schnellen Schritten, die keinerlei Geräusche auf dem teuren Teppichboden hinterließen, die Stufen hinunter eilte. Nur drei Worte waren in unleserlicher Handschrift darauf geschrieben worden.

_In fünf Minuten_

Anastasia hatte nicht lange überlegen müssen, von wem diese Nachricht stammte und hatte sich sofort auf den Weg gemacht. Sie hatte ihren Mantel und ihre Handschuhe geholt, und anschließend Harry in seinem Zimmer aufgesucht. Sie hatte ihm lediglich gesagt, dass sie das Haus verlassen musste, und hatte ohne einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden hinzugefügt, dass er nicht auf sie zu warten brauchte.

Sobald diese Worte ihre Lippen verlassen hatten und ihr klar geworden war, mit welchen Absichten sie sie ausgesprochen hatte, hatte sie eine Moment lang inne gehalten. Im darauffolgenden Augenblick hatte sie sich gefragt, ob es wirklich das war, was sie wollte, und war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es genau das war, was sie wollte. Sie wollte die Nacht mit Severus verbringen. Zwar war ihr klar, dass sie ihm nur bedingt nahe kommen konnte, jetzt da sie wieder ein Vampir war, aber das war nicht von Bedeutung. Allein der Gedanken an ihn hatte dieses unvergleichliche Gefühl von Geborgenheit und Sicherheit zurück gebracht, das sie empfunden hatte, als sie das letzte Mal in seinen Armen gelegen hatte. Ihre Sinne hatten sich an seinen unwiderstehlichen Geruch erinnert und nur die Vorstellung dieses Duftes hatte ihren Körper erzittern lassen. Doch sie hatte diese Gefühle bei Seite gedrängt und sich selbst als Närrin abgetan, dass der bloße Gedanke an ihn sie in solch einen Zustand versetzen konnte.

Anastasia schüttelte auch jetzt den Kopf, als ihr diese Gedanken wieder in den Sinn kamen, und ihr abermals bewusst wurde, wie lächerlich und absurd sie waren. Solche Gefühle hatte sie seit sehr langer Zeit nicht mehr empfunden.

Anastasia übersprang beinahe den ganzen letzten Absatz der Treppe, die sich in gleichmäßigen, rechteckigen Biegungen durch das Haus zog, und landete leichtfüßig unterhalb der letzten Stufen. Ihre langen Haare schwangen ihr noch um die Schultern, als sie selbst schon längst mit schnellen Schritten die Eingangshalle durchquerte. Sie trat durch die Tür, und noch bevor diese ins Schloss fallen konnte, war Anastasia bereits disappariert.

# # #

Die schwarze Gestalt stand bereits im Schatten der großen Weiden, als Anastasia auf dem Friedhof apparierte. Die Kälte der eisigen Luft kroch ihr augenblicklich in die Glieder und sie zog ihren Mantel enger um sich. Zwar war es für sie als Vampir nicht möglich zu erfrieren, davor schützte sie ihre Haut, aber sie spürte die Kälte, und obwohl es unangenehm war zu frieren, ertrug sie dieses Gefühl mit gewissem Gefallen. Kälte oder auch Wärme zu empfinden, gaben ihr das Gefühl menschlich zu sein und diese Menschlichkeit wollte sie nicht verlieren.

Die Nacht war sternenklar und mittlerweile hatte sie als Vorwand für die Kälte, die sich schon seit Monaten hielt, dass es nun immerhin Anfang November war. Anastasia blieb regungslos auf der Grasfläche zwischen den Grabsteinen stehen und ließ ihren Blick über die Natur schweifen, über die der beginnende Winter bereits seinen Mantel gelegt hatte. Auf dem Gras hatte sich feiner Reif gebildet und auch die langen Äste der alten Weiden waren mit einer weißen Schicht überzogen worden. Anastasia konnte nicht umhin sich zu fragen, wie es wohl aussehen würde, wenn der Reif in den ersten Sonnenstrahlen zu Glitzern begann. Doch sie wusste, dass es ihr nicht vergönnt sein würde das mit ansehen zu dürfen. Im Schatten der Nacht wirkte all das lediglich kalt und schwarz.

Severus' Gestalt löste sich aus dem Schatten der Bäume, doch er entfernte sich nicht weit von ihm.

Anastasia schloss genießerisch die Augen, als ein eiskalter Windhauch seinen unvergleichlichen Geruch über die Wiese zu ihr hinüber trug und ihr wie eine Droge die Sinne vernebelte. Allein sein Geruch sagte ihr genau wo er stand, dazu brauchte sie ihn nicht einmal zu sehen. Sie gab dem Drang nach und ging auf ihn zu, geführt von diesem einzigartigen Duft, den sie unter allen anderen auf dieser Welt wieder erkennen würde, und diese Gewissheit beruhigte sie ungemein. Mit jedem Schritt, den sie auf ihn zuging, drängte es sie näher auf ihn zu, und das Brennen in ihrer Kehle nahm stetig und schmerzvoll zu. Doch schnell wurde dieses Verlangen beinahe übermächtig und Anastasia blieb daraufhin einige Meter von ihm entfernt stehen. Sie konzentrierte sich für einen Augenblick und erschuf eine kleine, blaue Lichtkugel, bevor sie sich wieder diesem wunderbaren Duft ergab, der sie berauschte und sie gleichzeitig unsagbar quälte.

Es war bereits deutlich leichter als das letzte Mal, als sie diesem Geruch ausgesetzt gewesen war und es wurde mit jedem Moment leichter dem Drang ihn zu töten zu widerstehen. Trotzdem zwang sie sich Abstand zu halten; für den Augenblick jedenfalls. Wie immer war dieser Geruch Qual und Glücksseligkeit gleichermaßen, doch je länger sie darüber nachdachte, desto mehr kam sie zu dem Schluss, dass es wohl eher Glücksseligkeit war. Allein in seiner Nähe zu sein, beruhigte sie auf eine Art, die sie nicht für möglich gehalten hätte. Auch sein kalter und unnahbarer Gesichtsausdruck konnte nichts an diesen Gefühlen ändern, und egal was er sagen oder tun würde, sie würde es ihm nicht vorwerfen. Sie wusste, dass sie hier nicht den wahren Severus Snape vor Augen hatte, sondern lediglich die Maske, die er für die Welt trug. Die er bereits so lange trug, dass er nicht mehr wusste wie es war, ohne sie zu leben.

Severus' schwarze Augen ruhten mit kaltem Glanz auf dem wunderschönen Wesen, das nur wenige Meter von ihm entfernt auf der Wiese stand. Nach außen hin wirkte er so kalt und unerbittlich wie die Nacht um ihn herum, doch in seinem Innersten sah es gänzlich anders aus. Viele bewunderten ihn mit widerwilliger Faszination dafür, dass er seine Gefühle stets unter Kontrolle hatte, doch nur er allein wusste, dass dem nicht so war. Er hatte nicht halb so viel Kontrolle über sich selbst wie alle dachten, er hatte lediglich gelernt das alles hinter seiner Maske zu verstecken. Und im Moment schafften es diese Gefühle auch angesichts des engelsgleichen Lächelns, mit dem Anastasia ihn bedachte, nicht den kalten Glanz in seinen Augen zu durchdringen. Im Augenblick war das Gegenteil der Fall. Die Auswirkungen der unvergleichlichen Dummheit, die Anastasia kürzlich an den Tag gelegt hatte, waren anscheinend noch nicht einmal zu ihr durchgedrungen. Das würde er ändern.

„Du bist 43 Sekunden zu spät."

Ein erstaunter Ausdruck huschte angesichts dieser barschen Begrüßung über Anastasias Gesichtszüge, doch sie setzte nicht zu einer spitzen Erwiderung an.

„Verzeih mir. Was ist geschehen, dass es so dringend ist?"

Severus' Lippen verzogen sich zu einem höhnischen Lächeln.

„Ich will dir sagen was so dringend ist", antwortete er großzügig. „Dein Freund Arion ist aus der Versenkung aufgetaucht. Er hat sich heute Mittag ganz höflich einem Todesser aus dem äußeren Zirkel vorgestellt, dessen Auftrag so geheim war, dass nicht einmal ich wusste, dass er überhaupt zu uns gehört. Er hat ihn mit seinem Namen mitten auf der Straße angesprochen und darum gebeten zum Dunklen Lord gebracht zu werden. Ich denke du kannst dir vorstellen, wie dieser Todesser darauf reagiert hat. Arion hat ihn dann kurzerhand unter den Imperius gestellt und verwunderlicher Weise hat er es nicht geschafft den Fluch zu brechen. Der Dunkle Lord war über all das äußerst amüsiert, besonders nachdem er erfahren hatte, dass Arion mit der Absicht zu ihm kam sich ihm erneut anzuschließen. Wie kommt das, Anastasia?"

Anastasia hatte Severus überaus interessiert und gleichermaßen belustig zugehört, denn was sie da zu hören bekam, war genau das gewesen, was sie von Arion erwartet hatte. Nachdem er jedoch geendet hatte, beschlich sie die Ahnung, dass sie in diesem Gespräch etwas Entscheidendes nicht wusste.

„Ich kann dir nicht ganz folgen."

„Dann werde ich deinem Gedächtnis etwas auf die Sprünge helfen", entschied Severus und als er weitersprach war sämtlicher Sarkasmus in seiner Stimme unverhohlener Schärfe gewichen. „Dir hätte klar sein müssen, dass er sich dem Dunklen Lord anschießt, wenn du ihm damit drohst ihn umzubringen, falls er nicht als dein Spion zu ihm zurückkehrt!"

Anastasia zog elegant eine Augenbraue nach oben, während sich ihre Lippen langsam zu einem Grinsen verzogen. Das war ebenfalls genau das, was sie von Arion erwartet hatte, wenn nicht noch mehr. Er hatte sich nicht damit aufgehalten Voldemort eine Lüge zu erzählen, stattdessen hatte er ihm die Wahrheit gesagt und offensichtlich hatte er ihm geglaubt. Die Wahrheit, wie verrückt sie auch sein mochte, war in den meisten Fällen leichter zu glauben als jede Lüge. Nun verstand sie auch ohne weiteres weshalb Severus wütend auf sie war. Es wäre in der Tat äußerst dumm gewesen Arion in diesem Maße zu drohen, denn dann hätte er vermutlich genau das getan, von dem Severus nun glaubte, dass er es tatsächlich getan hatte. Anastasia fühlte sich beinahe ein wenig gekränkt, dass er ihr so wenig Weitblick zutraute, doch sie war bereit ihm diese Fehleinschätzung zu verzeihen. Hätte sich Arion nämlich wirklich erneut seinem alten Freund angeschlossen, dann hätten sie ein ernsthaftes Problem gehabt. Das war auch der Grund warum Anastasia sich bereits dazu entschlossen hatte Severus die Wahrheit zu sagen, denn es war gut möglich, dass er aus dem Bestreben heraus das Richtige zu tun, versuchte Arion umzubringen.

„Arion hat Voldemort nicht die ganze Wahrheit gesagt", begann Anastasia. „Ich habe ihn darum gebeten, als mein Spion zurück zu kehren, das stimmt, allerdings habe ich ihm nicht gedroht. Er würde sich Voldemort nie wieder aus freien Stücken anschließen."

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille, bis Severus klar wurde, dass er einem Irrtum unterlegen war.

„Er ist dein Spion?", fragte er, doch es klang nicht danach, als würde er dem Glauben schenken.

„So ist es", bestätigte Anastasia und ihr Grinsen wurde noch eine Spur breiter. Arion musste seine Sache sehr gut gemacht haben, wenn es ihm gelungen war weder Severus noch Voldemort selbst an ihm zweifeln zu lassen.

„Dann war er äußerst überzeugend", sagte Severus leise und sah Anastasia mit einem bitteren Lächeln an.

Ihr Grinsen verschwand und wich einer beunruhigenden Ahnung.

„Was meinst du damit?"

„Der Dunkle Lord hat von ihm einen Beweis seiner wiedererlangten Treue gefordert und ihm befohlen vor dem ganzen inneren Zirkel die gesamte Familie eines Todessers, der seinen Auftrag nicht zufriedenstellend ausgeführt hatte, umzubringen. Arion hat sie unter den Imperius Fluch gestellt und mit ihnen gespielt. Und er hat es sichtlich genossen. Er hat sie nacheinander getötet, eiskalt, ohne zu zögern und seine Hand hat nicht im Mindesten gezittert."

Anastasia schloss für einen Moment gequält die Augen. Sie konnte sich die Szene beinahe vorstellen, obwohl sie auf diese Bilder keinerlei Wert legte. Arion hatte einen hohen Preis gezahlt, um sicher zu stellen, dass Voldemort ihm glaubte, und jedes dieser Opfer wie auch jedes weitere, das er noch würde bringen müssen, lastete auch auf Anastasias Gewissen, denn sie war es gewesen, die von ihm verlangt hatte zu Voldemort zurück zu kehren.

„Er hat getan, was er tun musste. Hätte er es nicht gemacht, hätte es jemand anderer getan", sagte sie, auch wenn sie genau wusste, dass das ihr Gewissen nicht beruhigen konnte.

„Damit hast du vermutlich Recht, und ich werde dir nicht widersprechen, denn das ist auch meine Rechtfertigung für jedes Leben, das ich nicht im Stande bin zu retten. Aber lass mich dir versichern, dass Arion eine Freude am Leid anderer an den Tag legt, die der des Dunklen Lords in kaum etwas nachsteht."

Das glaubte Anastasia ihm nur zu gerne. Arion genoss das Gefühl der Überlegenheit und er hatte sich damals nicht ohne Grund Voldemorts Sache angeschlossen. Doch diese Zeiten waren vorbei und hatten nichts weiter als einen Schatten hinterlassen. Bis jetzt.

„Er hat nicht vergessen wie man dieses Spiel spielt", flüsterte Anastasia und sie wusste wirklich nicht ob sie darüber erfreut sein sollte oder nicht. Alles was Severus ihr erzählt hatte, war der Beweis dafür, dass Arion das getan hatte, was Anastasia zwar von ihm verlangt, doch wovor sie sich auch gefürchtet hatte. Und das war auch der Grund warum Voldemort ihn nicht durchschaute, obwohl Arion keine Okklumentik aufweisen konnte, die Voldemort davon abhielt die Wahrheit in seinen Gedanken zu lesen. Arion spielte nicht die Rolle des getreuen Todessers, so wie Severus es tat, er war wieder zu jenem Bluthund geworden, den Voldemort einst seinen getreuesten Todessern genannt hatte. Und er würde gnadenlos tun was er tun musste, um solange unerkannt zu bleiben bis er seinen Auftrag erfüllt und sein Schuld getilgt hatte.

„Vorausgesetzt er spielt dieses Spiel tatsächlich", gab Severus zu Bedenken und sah Anastasia eindringlich an. „Der Dunkle Lord scheint jedenfalls nicht dieser Meinung zu sein."

Anastasia hielt seinem Blick mühelos stand. „Nun, ich bin es."

„Dann sag mir, warum - bei Salazar - erzählst du mir das alles? Wenn es dem Dunklen Lord gelingt meine Okklumentik zu durchbrechen, dann ist Arion genauso tot wie ich es sein werde. Warum lädst du diese Schuld auf mein Gewissen?"

Es versetzte Anastasia einen Stich ihn so gleichgültig über seinen eigenen Tod reden zu hören, vor allem, da er der Meinung zu sein schien, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit war, bis Voldemort ihn umbrachte. Anastasia sah das nicht so.

„Weil es wahrscheinlicher ist, dass du Arion in dem Bestreben das Richtige zu tun tötest, als dass es dem Dunklen Lord gelingt, deine Mauern zu durchdringen. Ich wüsste niemanden bei dieses Wissen sicherer wäre, als bei dir."

Severus warf ihr einen spöttischen Blick zu, der ihr bereits deutlich sagte, was er von dieser Einschätzung hielt.

„Ich bin erstaunt darüber welch beträchtliches Maß an Vertrauen du in mich und meine Fähigkeiten setzt."

Anastasia grinste und nahm ihm die Worte vorweg, die er zweifellos als nächstes gesagt hätte.

„Ja, nicht wahr? Das beweist wohl ein Mal mehr, wie miserabel meine Menschenkenntnis ist."

Diese bereitwillige Äußerung zauberte Severus ein feines Lächeln auf seine schmalen Lippen. Er hätte diesen Streit nach Belieben fortführen können, doch darauf legte er im Moment keinen Wert. Seine Wut auf Anastasia hatte sich in Nichts aufgelöst, und er war bereit, ihr was Arion betraf, zu vertrauen, auch wenn er immer noch der Meinung war, dass sie sich irren konnte. Aber das spielte im Moment keine Rolle. Es war mehr als zwei Wochen her, seit er Anastasia das letzte Mal in den Armen gehalten hatte, und auch wenn es nur für wenige Augenblicke sein würde, so war doch jeder davon zu wertvoll um ihn ungenutzt verstreichen zu lassen.

Severus ging auf Anastasia zu, doch er tat es langsam, um ihr die Gelegenheit zu geben sich an seine Nähe zu gewöhnen. Dabei ließ er sie nicht aus den Augen und beobachtete jede ihrer Reaktionen, um es für sie nicht schwerer zu machen, als es ohnehin bereits war. Er blieb stehen, als er sah wie Anastasia scharf einatmete, ihre Augen zufielen, und ein Zittern durch ihren gesamten Körper lief. Er war weniger als einen Meter von ihr entfernt, und er würde nichts lieber tun als sie augenblicklich in seine Arme zu schließen, doch er blieb stehen und wartete bis Anastasia dazu bereit war. Und wenn es sein Schicksal sein sollte, dann würde er ewig auf sie warten.

Er sah ihrem wunderschönen Gesicht an wie viel Kraft es sie kostete, dem unsichtbaren Drang ihn hier und jetzt zu töten, nicht nachzugeben. Er wusste, dass es ihr Qualen bereitete ihm so nahe zu sein, und die einzige Rechtfertigung ihr diese Qualen an zu tun, war die Tatsache, dass sie es wollte.

Anastasias Augen waren immer noch geschlossen, doch ihre Lieder flatterten und den starren Zügen um ihren Mund herum nach zu urteilen, hatte sie die Kiefer aufeinander gepresst. Angst verspürte Severus jedoch keine. Er wusste selbst, dass es töricht war in Gegenwart eines Vampirs, der ihn jeden Moment umbringen konnte, keine Angst zu haben, doch er hatte noch nie Angst vor ihr gehabt. Er spürte nur diese unglaubliche Anziehungskraft, die von ihr ausging und die Wärme, die sich bei ihrem Anblick in ihm regte. Er wollte nichts sehnlicher als alle Gefahren und Übel dieser Welt von ihr fernzuhalten, und obwohl er wusste, dass er an dieser Aufgabe zerbrechen würde, war es sein tiefster Wunsch.

Es dauerte eine volle Minute, bevor Anastasia in der Lage war wieder ruhig zu atmen und ihre Augen öffnete. Zwar führte sie der Geruch seines Blutes immer noch in Versuchung, doch sie war sich sicher, dass sie sich unter Kontrolle hatte. Aber auch wenn das nicht der Fall gewesen wäre, das Verlangen ihm nahe zu sein war durchaus mit dem Verlangen zu vergleichen das der Geruch seines Blutes in ihr auslöste, und ihr Verstand war schlichtweg nicht in der Lage über dieses Verlangen zu triumphieren. Zwar befand sich Severus nicht in unmittelbarer Gefahr, doch das konnte sich von einer Sekunde auf die andere ändern. Sie hatte über die Jahrhunderte hinweg gelernt ihren Durst zu kontrollieren, aber mit diesem neuen Verlangen konfrontiert zu werden, stellte sie vor eine Aufgabe, der sie nicht gewachsen war.

Das einzige was sie wollte, war ihm nahe zu sein und obwohl sie wusste, dass sie ihn aus diesem Wunsch heraus nur allzu leicht umbringen konnte, war sie nicht im Stande sich dagegen zu wehren. Dieses Verlangen war für Severus noch weitaus gefährlicher als der Durst nach seinem Blut, und das Schlimmste daran war, dass Severus sich ihr nicht entziehen würde. Und irgendwann würde sie einen Fehler machen. Nur eine Sekunde der Unachtsamkeit und er wäre tot.

Bis jetzt hatte das Serum verhindert, dass ihre Instinkte sich über ihren Verstand stellten, doch jetzt sah die Situation gänzlich anders aus. Es gab nichts mehr, das sie davon abhielt ihn zu beißen wenn der Geruch seines Blutes zu viel für sie wurde, und obwohl sie nichts lieber wollte als ihm nahe zu sein, wusste sie, dass sie es sich niemals verzeihen würde, wenn sie ihn auch nur verletzte.

Doch sie konnte nicht die Kraft aufbringen ihn wegzuschicken, oder selbst zu gehen und nichts könnte sie dazu bringen die kostbaren Augenblicke, die sie mit Severus verbringen konnte, ungenutzt verstreichen zu lassen. Anastasia sah ihn mit einem leicht entrückten Ausdruck in ihren hellen, blauen Augen an, und ein schmales Lächeln bildete sich auf ihren Lippen.

Dieses Lächeln war für Severus die Erlaubnis den Abstand zwischen ihnen mit einem letzten Schritt zu überwinden. Er nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und sah ihr so lange in die Augen, bis er sich sicher war, dass es in Ordnung war. Erst dann beugte er sich unendlich langsam zu ihr hinunter, um sie zu küssen.

Ohne, dass Anastasia es hätte verhindern können, schloss sie die Augen und streckte sich ihm entgegen. Sie hatte ihre Lippen geöffnet, noch bevor seine die ihren berührten und als ihre Lippen aufeinander trafen, ging ein Ruck durch Anastasias Körper. Sie presste sich seinem sanften Kuss hart entgegen, und versuchte ihm so nahe zu kommen wie nur irgend möglich. Der Geruch seiner Kehle, die ihren Eckzähnen so gefährlich nahe war und sein einzigartiger Geschmack in ihrem Mund, berauschten Anastasia wie keine Droge es jemals vermocht hätte. Und ihr Verstand setzte aus. Instinktiv hob sie die Arme und wollte seinen Kopf fest halten, um ihn noch näher zu sich zu ziehen, doch bevor sie ihn erreicht hatte, bekam Severus ihre Handgelenke zu fassen und hielt sie fest. Einen Moment lang wehrte sie sich gegen seinen harten Griff, doch dann holte er sie wieder in die Realität zurück. Mit aller Willenskraft, die sie aufbringen konnte, löste sie den Kuss und entfernte sich ein wenig von ihm, doch Severus ließ nicht zu, dass sie sich zu weit von ihm entfernte. Mit sanfter Gewalt drückte er ihr die Handgelenke auf den Rücken und Anastasia ließ es geschehen. Dann drückte er seine Lippen wieder gegen ihre. Doch er küsste sie immer nur für wenige Sekundenbruchteile und löste den Kuss dann wieder, um sie erneut zu küssen. Jedes Mal wenn sich ihre Lippen wieder voneinander trennten, streckte Anastasia sich ihm entgegen und versuchte ihm zu folgen, doch Severus Griff um ihre Handgelenke mahnte sie jedes Mal sich zurück zu halten. Erst als Anastasia sich ihm nur noch unmerklich entgegen streckte, zog er sie in seine Arme und gab ihr Zeit sich wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen.

Anastasia hielt ihre Augen fest geschlossen und versuchte ihre Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bringen und sich gleichzeitig zu beruhigen. Seine Kehle war ihrem Mund immer noch zu nahe, und so dauerte es einige Zeit bis die Anspannung aus Anastasias Körper wich und sie sich vollkommen dieser einzigartigen Mischung aus Qual und Glücksseligkeit hingeben konnte.

Ihr Verstand drang wieder an die Oberfläche und machte Anastasia klar, wie erschreckend schnell ihre Instinkte die Kontrolle übernommen hatten. Was sie hier tat war über alle Maßen leichtsinnig und gefährlich. Sie hatte nicht das Recht so sorglos mit Severus' Leben umzugehen. Doch gerade, als sie ihn bitten wollte zu gehen, schob Severus sie ein Stück von sich weg und hob mit einer Hand ihr Kinn an, damit sie ihn anblickte. Dann sah er ihr in die Augen, und etwas in seinem Blick ließ Anastasia all die Worte, die sie sich mühsam zu Recht gelegt hatte, um ihn wegzuschicken, augenblicklich vergessen. Sie fühlte sich diesem Blick schutzlos ausgeliefert, und sie hatte das Gefühl, als versuchte er allein durch diesen Blick bis tief in ihre Seele vorzudringen. Doch sie war nicht im Stande ihre Gedanken zu verschließen und so starrte sie einfach nur zurück in diese schwarzen, funkelnden Augen. Die Sekunden strichen vorüber, und bald wusste Anastasia nicht mehr wie viel Zeit bereits vergangen war. Es war, als suchte er in ihren Augen nach einer Antwort auf eine unausgesprochene Frage. Und dann änderte sich mit einem Mal etwas. Sein Blick wurde sanfter und eine unbeschreibliche Wärme trat in seine Augen. Anastasia kannte diesen Blick. Und er machte ihr Angst.

Severus' Hand, die unter ihrem Kinn gelegen hatte, strich an ihrem Kiefer nach oben, bis seine Finger ihre Wange erreicht hatten. Er strich mit dem Rücken seiner Finger ein Mal von oben nach unten, bevor er seine wieder Hand sinken ließ.

„Anastasia - ich …", begann er leise, doch Anastasia sah die Furcht in seinen Augen, und als ihr klar wurde, was er im Begriff war zu sagen, geriet sie in Panik. Bevor auch nur eine weitere Silbe seine Lippen verlassen konnte, legte sie ihm zwei Finger an die Lippen und schüttel verzweifelt den Kopf.

„Nein - sag das nicht."

Severus griff nach ihrer Hand und küsste sanft die Spitzen ihrer Finger, bevor er sie von seinen Lippen wegzog. Anastasia ließ es geschehen, doch in ihren Augen, die immer noch mit den seinen verbunden waren, lag etwas Flehentliches. Ihre Stimme war kaum mehr als ein Flüstern.

„Tu das nicht. Tu mir das nicht an."

Severus hatte jedoch nicht die Absicht es ihr so einfach zu machen.

„Warum?"

Anastasia schloss für einen Augenblick gequält die Augen, bevor sie ihr Gesicht von ihm abwandte. Sie ertrug es nicht ihm in die Augen zu sehen.

„Du weißt warum", antwortete sie ausweichend, doch Severus war mit dieser Antwort keineswegs zufrieden.

„Sag es mir", forderte er ruhig.

Anastasia wusste nicht was sie tun sollte und sie fragte sich mit wachsender Verzweiflung wie sie in diese Lage gekommen war. Sie konnte nicht zulassen, dass er ihr seine Gefühle offenbarte, denn sie konnte ihm nicht geben, nach was er verlangte. Sie hatte ein Mal den Fehler gemacht zu lieben, und sie war für diesen Leichtsinn bitter bestraft worden. Viktor hatte etwas in ihr unwiederbringlich zerstört, und Anastasia hatte sich geschworen nie wieder jemandem solch eine Macht über sich zu geben. Severus wusste all diese Dinge, und doch tat er ihr das hier an. Und es tat weh. Es war ein Schmerz, den Anastasia nicht spüren wollte, und Wut mischte sich in ihre Verzweiflung. Sie drehte den Kopf und blickte Severus durchdringend an.

„Weil diese drei Worte meine Lippen niemals wieder verlassen werden!"

Anastasia entzog ihm ihre Finger, die er immer noch in seiner Hand gehalten hatte, und entfernte sich langsam einige Schritte rückwärts von ihm. Severus versuchte wieder nach ihrer Hand zu greifen und sie aufzuhalten, doch Anastasia schüttelte den Kopf und wich vor ihm zurück.

„Ich kann nicht", hauchte sie und sie hoffte inständig, dass Severus sie verstehen würde.

Schwarze Augen trafen auf Blaue und einen Moment lang sahen sie sich an, doch Anastasia ertrug es nicht den Schmerz in seinen Augen zu sehen. Sie wandte sich ab und disapparierte.

Severus blieb allein zurück und seine Augen blieben auf die Stelle, an der Anastasia gerade noch gestanden hatte, gerichtet. Einen Moment darauf starrte er jedoch lediglich in die Dunkelheit, denn mit Anastasia war auch die blaue Lichtkugel verschwunden. Severus störte sich jedoch nicht daran, für ihn hatte die Dunkelheit etwas Vertrautes und sie umgab ihn wie einen alten Freund.

Er hatte gewusst wie Anastasia auf seine Worte reagieren würde, und doch hatte er sie nicht zurück halten können. Er schalt sich einen Narren, dass er nicht in der Lage gewesen war seinen Mund zu halten, doch auch er hatte nicht annähernd so viel Kontrolle über seine Gefühle wie er anderen gerne glauben machte. In den letzten Wochen hatte ihn das Durcheinander, das dieser Vampir in ihm angerichtet hatte, beinahe wahnsinnig gemacht. Seine Gefühle hatten einen erbitterten Kampf gegen seinen Verstand ausgefochten und diese innere Zerrissenheit hatte ihn unberechenbar werden lassen und ihn angreifbar gemacht.

Sein Leben hing davon ab wie gut er seine Gefühle und Gedanken vor dem Dunklen Lord verstecken konnte, und das ging am besten, wenn er keine Gefühle hatte. Das war in letzter Zeit kein Problem gewesen, seit er Dumbledores Leben beendet hatte, hatte er ohnehin nichts mehr gefühlt. Doch mit Anastasias Rückkehr nach England und damit auch zu ihm, war die Situation um ein Vielfaches komplizierter geworden.

Anastasia hatte schon immer eine herausragende Rolle in seinem Leben gespielt, doch er war nie bereit gewesen sich das einzugestehen. Auf irgendeine ihm unerklärliche Weise, die jedweder Logik entbehrte, fühlte sich dieses Geschöpf zu ihm hingezogen. Der Geruch seines Blutes konnte nicht der alleinige Grund dafür sein, dass er für Anastasia scheinbar unwiderstehlich war, denn dann hätte sie ihn bereits bei ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen getötet. Er gab sich auch nicht der Illusion hin, dass er jemand war, den man als attraktiv bezeichnen konnte. Weder sein Charakter noch sein Aussehen hatten jemals dafür gesorgt, dass sich eine Frau zu ihm hingezogen fühlte.

Eine Zeit lang war er davon ausgegangen, dass er nicht in der Lage war Liebe zu empfinden. Er selbst hatte nie erfahren was Liebe war, aber er hatte gesehen welch schreckliche Dinge sie einem Mensch antun konnte. Er war Zeuge geworden wie seine Mutter zugelassen hatte, dass Tobias Snape sie schlug, weil sie davon überzeugt gewesen war, dass sie diesen Muggel liebte. Er hatte nie verstanden wie sie diesen Bastard so bedingungslos hatte lieben können, obwohl er ihr die Hölle auf Erden bereitet hatte. Wenn das Liebe war, dann war sie keinesfalls erstrebenswert. Er hatte auch gesehen, wie Menschen für die Liebe in den Tod gegangen waren und auch das hatte er nie verstanden.

Es hatte lange gedauert, bis ihm klar geworden war, dass auch er letzten Endes diesem grausamen Gefühl erlegen war und er hatte sich dagegen gewehrt. Er wollte nicht so selbstzerstörerisch werden wie seine Mutter es gewesen war. Doch jedes Mal nachdem Anastasia ihn verlassen hatte und der Schmerz gekommen war, hatte er sie wieder in sein Leben treten lassen. Es hatte ihn nicht gestört, dass er nur dann gut genug gewesen war, wenn ihr der Sinn danach stand, und er hatte sie niemals dafür hassen können. Er hatte lediglich immer gehofft, dass sie eines Tages wieder vor seiner Tür stehen würde, aus welchen Gründen auch immer. Die Stunden, die sie gemeinsam verbachte hatten, waren für ihn ein kleines Stück des Glücks gewesen, von dem er immer geträumt hatte. Und er hatte es gewagt zu hoffen. Doch diese Hoffnung war spätestens mit einem grellen, grünen Lichtblitz zu Nichte gemacht worden. Selbst wenn dieser Wahnsinn ein Ende finden würde und er es überlebte, erwartete ihn nur der Tod. Denn man würde ihn für den Mord an Albus Dumbledore zum Tode verurteilen.

Ihm war klar geworden, dass es für ihn nur ein Ziel gab, und das war der Tod. Und er war bereit dieses Schicksal anzunehmen, denn der Tod konnte nicht mehr Schrecken in sich bergen, als es sein Leben bereits getan hatte. Er würde erst dann Frieden finden, wenn ihn die Schreie derer, die durch seine Hand gestorben waren und die ihn in seinen Träumen verfolgten, verstummen würden, und das würden sie erst, wenn er tot war. Er würde alles tun was er noch zu tun vermochte, um den Dunkeln Lord zu stürzen und dabei hatte er nichts mehr zu verlieren. Sein eigenes Leben war für ihn nicht mehr von Bedeutung und das machte ihn zu einem äußerst gefährlichen Gegner.

Er bedauerte es sehr, dass ihm erst jetzt bewusst geworden war, dass er Anastasia liebte, doch im Grunde war es gut so. Sie würde diese Liebe niemals erwidern, das hatte er immer gewusst, doch erst jetzt hatte diese Tatsache ihre Bedeutung verloren. Anastasia hatte ein Mal in ihrem Leben aufrichtig geliebt, und diese Liebe war grausam enttäuscht worden. Severus wusste, dass die Seele nur ein gewisses Maß an Schmerz ertragen konnte, bevor sie sich hinter unüberwindbare Mauern zurückzog und beinahe alles tat, um sich zu schützen. Seine Liebe zu diesem außergewöhnlichen Wesen war dazu verdammt einseitig zu bleiben, doch das war nicht mehr wichtig. Er hatte seinen Frieden und eine unvergleichliche innere Ruhe in der Gewissheit gefunden, dass er sie liebte, und er stellte keinen Bedingungen dafür.

Tief in seinem Innersten hoffte er jedoch, dass sie diese Liebe doch eines Tages erwidern würde, und sollte es ihm erlaubt sein, diesen Tag noch zu erleben, dann würde er als der glücklichste Mensch auf Erden sterben. Doch er hatte versucht es zu erzwingen, bevor Anastasia dazu bereit gewesen war, und nun wusste er, dass sie wohl nie in der Lage sein würde ihm ihr Herz anzuvertrauen.

Severus' Augen waren immer noch blicklos in die Dunkelheit gerichtet, auf die Stelle, an der Anastasia noch vor wenigen Augenblicken gestanden hatte. Sie war bereits meilenweit von ihm entfernt, doch er sprach seinen nächsten Gedanken trotzdem laut aus, denn er war ihm wahrhaftig ernst.

„Das ändert nichts."

tbc.


	28. As daylight dies

**Carpe Noctem**

by CarpeDiem

_"__Wer weiß wie lange ich in der Dunkelheit umhergeirrt bin,_

_dicht gefolgt von den Fußspuren meiner Fehler._

_Wenn wir Blut an unseren Händen haben, _

_können wir die Wahrheit nicht ignorieren__."_

**# 27 #**

* * *

Nicht das geringste Geräusch war zu hören, als Anastasia der ersten Treppenstufe ihr Gewicht anvertraute. Die alte Holztreppe führte ins Obergeschoss des Hauses, und die Stufen waren genauso wie die Wände und der Boden mit einer zentimeterdicken Staubschicht bedeckt. Normalerweise hätte man erwartet, dass jede der Stufen unter Anastasias Schritten mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Knarren protestieren würde, doch Anastasia bewegte sich vollkommen geräuschlos nach oben. Mit ihren feinen Sinnen spürte sie instinktiv wie viel Gewicht sie den alten Holzplatten an welcher Stelle zumuten konnte, ohne dass sie ihre Ankunft verrieten. Zwar legte Anastasia es im Moment nicht darauf an jemanden zu überraschen, doch die Kunst sich vollkommen lautlos bewegen zu können war ihr in Fleisch und Blut übergegangen.

Zum wiederholten Male hörte sie das Knarren des Bodens über sich, das ihr unmissverständlich sagte, dass Arion sie bereits erwartete. Ein Mensch hätte diese Geräusche nicht gehört und Arion verlagerte vermutlich nur sein Gewicht von einem Bein auf das andere, doch Anastasia entging es nicht. Sie hielt ihren Zauberstab in der Hand, während sie die Stufen hinauf stieg, doch im Grunde wusste sie bereits, dass sie nicht in eine Falle lief. Der Geruch, der aus dem obersten Stockwerk kam, war eindeutig der von Arion, aber er wurde von einem beträchtlichen Geruch nach Alkohol überlagert. Das erklärte vermutlich auch warum die Nachricht, die er Anastasia vor wenigen Minuten hatte zu kommen lassen, noch unleserlicher geschrieben war als sonst.

Im ganzen Haus war es stockdunkel, was nicht nur daran lag, dass es mitten in der Nacht war. Alle Fenster der alten Hütte waren mit dicken Holzbrettern vernagelt, und dabei hatte man sich anscheinend große Mühe gegeben. Anastasia erinnerte sich noch mit ein wenig Wehmut wie schön das alte Haus einst gewesen war. Als sie das letzte Mal in Hogwarts zur Schule gegangen war, war es bereits seit kurzem auf dem kleinen Hügel am Rande des Dorfes gestanden. Zwar hatte sie das Haus nur von außen gesehen, aber der Anblick der dicken Staubschicht und der kaputten Möbel genügte ihr, um sich vorzustellen was wohl mit der Fassade und dem Garten davor über die Jahre passiert war. Sie fragte sich wie viele das Haus wohl noch so in Erinnerung hatten wie sie und kam zu dem Schluss, dass das wohl nicht mehr sehr viele Leute waren. Die jüngeren Generationen kannten es nur als die heulende Hütte, und wer nicht musste, setzte keinen Fuß näher an das alte Gebäude, als notwendig war. Anastasia glaubte nicht daran, dass es hier spukte; keinem Geist würde es hier besonders gut gefallen. Zwar galt die heulende Hütte als das verspukteste Haus in ganz Großbritannien, doch seit Jahren hatte man von den vermeintlichen Geistern nichts mehr gehört, und mehr als eine kleine Attraktion für das Dorf war das Haus mittlerweile nicht mehr. Als Treffpunkt für sie und Arion war es jedoch perfekt. Die Fenster waren verrammelt und mit ungebetenen Besuchern war ebenfalls nicht zu rechnen.

Als die kleine, braune Zwergeule ihr Arions Nachricht überbracht hatte, war Anastasia erstaunt darüber gewesen wie schnell es Arion gelungen war die Informationen, die sie von ihm haben wollte, zu beschaffen. Es waren kaum drei Tage vergangen seit Severus ihr berichtet hatte, dass sich Arion den Todessern wieder angeschlossen hatte.

Severus. Sie hatte in den letzten Tagen keinen Gedanken an ihn verschwendet, und sie hatte nicht vor daran etwas zu ändern. Sie konnte ihm nicht geben was er von ihr verlangte, und er wusste das. Severus war kein Narr, und zweifellos würde er ihr nicht noch einmal solch einen tiefen Einblick in seine Gefühle geben. Und darauf legte Anastasia auch keinen Wert. Wenn sie sich das nächste Mal gegenüber stünden, würde alles wieder genauso so sein, wie es immer zwischen ihnen gewesen war, denn aus Anastasias Sicht hatte sich nichts verändert.

Als Anastasia den Absatz der Treppe erreicht hatte, fand sie sich in einem Korridor, in dem es genauso dunkel wie im Rest des Hauses war, wieder. Ihre Augen durchdrangen die Schwärze jedoch mit Leichtigkeit. Bereits auf der Treppe hatte Anastasia keine Fußspuren in der dicken Staubschicht erkennen können, und hier war es nicht anders. Arion musste wohl direkt in einem der Zimmer appariert sein.

Die Türen zu beiden Seiten des Flures waren bis auf eine alle geschlossen, doch aus diesem Raum drang nicht der geringste Lichtschein. Trotzdem wusste Anastasia, dass sich Arion in diesem Zimmer befinden musste. Der Geruch seines Blutes und auch der Geruch nach Alkohol hätten sie auch bei einer geschlossenen Tür direkt dorthin geführt.

Anastasia trat über die Schwelle, doch alles blieb dunkel und ihre Augen waren nicht in der Lage etwas anderes als die verstaubte und kaputte Einrichtung auszumachen. Das verwirrte sie, denn wenn sie ihren anderen Sinnen Glauben schenken konnte, und das konnte sie durchaus, dann müsste Arion sich keinen Meter von ihr entfernt befinden. Sie ging zwei weitere Schritte in den Raum hinein, als unvermittelt ein heller, blauer Lichtblitz vor ihren Augen erschien. Doch Anastasia kannte seine Bedeutung und so machte sie noch einen weiteren Schritt und zwang sich ihre Augen nicht zu schließen. Der Lichtblitz verblasste genauso schnell wie er gekommen war, ohne dass Anastasia davon geblendet wurde. Einen Moment darauf flutete ein schwaches blaues Licht, ausgehend von einer kleinen, blauen Lichtkugel den Raum, und Arion tauchte vor Anastasias Augen auf. Er saß auf dem ehemals prächtigen Himmelbett unter den verstaubten Vorhängen und hielt sich mit einer Hand an dem reich verzierten Bettpfosten fest. Allein sein Anblick hätte Anastasia gereicht, um zu wissen, dass er bereits einiges getrunken hatte, und wäre er gestanden, dann wäre er vermutlich augenblicklich umgefallen. Der starke Geruch nach Alkohol, der ihr entgegenschlug, bestätigte diese Vermutung. Als Arion jedoch den Kopf hob und Anastasia bemerkte, war sein Blick klar auf sie gerichtet.

„Da bist du ja endlich", brummte er weitgehend verständlich und griff sich mit einer Hand kurz an die Nasenwurzel. Anscheinend hatte er starke Kopfschmerzen.

„Du bist betrunken", bemerkte Anastasia knapp, und betrachtete Arion mit einem missfälligen Kopfschütteln.

Arion lachte auf Anastasias Vorwurf hin lediglich trocken auf, und offenbar fand er diese Feststellung aus irgendeinem nicht ersichtlichen Grund äußerst amüsant. Anastasia hingegen fand diese Unterredung alles andere als amüsant, vielmehr kam sie langsam aber sicher zu dem Schluss, dass das hier bloße Zeitverschwendung war. Doch noch hoffte sie, dass Arion sein Leben nicht grundlos riskierte, indem er sich hier mit ihr traf.

„Arion, was soll das? Warum bin ich hier?"

Arion hörte auf zu lachen und sah Anastasia mit einem geringschätzigen Gesichtsausdruck an.

„Weil ich die Informationen habe, die du wolltest."

Diese Antwort ließ Anastasia wiederum hellhörig werden und mit einem Mal erreichte diese Unterhaltung eine neue Qualität.

„Wie bist du an sie heran gekommen?", wollte Anastasia überrascht wissen, denn sie hatte erwartet, dass es länger dauern würde bis Arion Voldemorts Vertrauen gewonnen hatte.

Auf Arions Gesicht breitete sich ein hinterhältiges Grinsen aus das selbst Anastasia kaum besser gelungen wäre.

„Ich habe das getan, was man mit jedem anderen Menschen auch macht, wenn man Informationen haben möchte, die diese Person nicht freiwillig preis gibt."

„Du hast ihn gefoltert?!", fragte Anastasia fassungslos, doch dieser absurde Gedanke bekam keine Chance sich in ihrem Kopf festzusetzen, denn Arions Grinsen verschwand und er betrachtete sie mit einem nüchternen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Nein", entgegnete er trocken. „Ich habe ihn abgefüllt. Was glaubst du denn, warum ich betrunken bin?"

Dabei gestikulierte Arion mit seinen Händen in der Luft herum, und als er dazu den Bettpfosten für einen Moment los ließ, schwankte er bereits im Sitzen beträchtlich.

Anastasia zog ungläubig einen Augenbrauche nach oben.

„Du hast Voldemort betrunken gemacht?"

„Ja", antwortete Arion heiter. „Und wenn ich es mir Recht überlege, war es überraschend einfach", meinte er nachdenklich und während er versuchte konzentriert darüber nachzudenken, klappten ihm beinahe die Augenlieder zu.

Anastasia hätte diese ganze Geschichte für einen schlechten Scherz gehalten, doch angesichts seines Zustandes war Arion wohl kaum in der Lage sich so etwas auszudenken. Die Ironie dieser ganzen Geschichte war ebenfalls kaum zu übersehen. Der mächtigste schwarze Magier dieser Zeit, ein Mann, der weiter auf dem Weg zur Unsterblichkeit gegangen war als irgendjemand vor ihm, konnte durch so etwas Banales wie Alkohol dazu gebracht werden sein größtes Geheimnis zu verraten. Beinahe hätte Anastasia laut gelacht. Auf diese Idee wäre wohl kein anderer Spion gekommen, und auch das war wieder genau das gewesen, was Anastasia von Arion erwartet hatte. Er musste an diesem Abend bereits ungeheuer Mengen Alkohol zu sich genommen haben, wenn es ihm gelungen war Voldemort auszustechen, und trotz dieser Tatsache wirkte er erstaunlich klar. Vermutlich hatte er einen Trank zu sich genommen, der den Alkohol in seinem Blut schneller abbaute, aber solche Tränke wirkten nicht besonders gut und sie verursachten strake Müdigkeit und nebenbei bemerkt höllische Kopfschmerzen.

Doch auch wenn diese Idee bestechend simpel gewesen war, Alkohol war eine ziemlich ungenaue Konstante.

„Arion, was passiert wenn sich Voldemort morgen früh wieder daran erinnert, was er dir alles erzählt hat?", fragte sie besorgt, und Arion hob den Kopf. Er brauchte einen Moment bis er Anastasias Frage verstanden und den besorgten Ton in ihrer Stimme mit ihren Worten verknüpft hatte, bevor er antwortete.

„Das wird nicht passieren. Er wird sich an überhaupt nichts erinnern können, dafür habe ich gesorgt. Und ich werde mich morgen früh ebenfalls an nichts von all dem hier mehr erinnern."

„Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass sich solche Mittel nicht besonders gut mit Alkohol vertragen. Du kannst dir nicht sicher sein, dass Voldemort sich an nichts erinnern wird", gab Anastasia ungehalten zu bedenken, und es machte sie wütend, dass Arion sein eigenes Schicksal anscheinend vollkommen gleichgültig zu sein schien. Das konnte jedoch auch eine Konsequenz des Alkohols sein, aber darauf wollte Anastasia nicht setzen.

„Spar dir das", sagte Arion entschieden, und sah den Vampir geradewegs an. „Mach dir lieber Sorgen um jemanden, der es auch verdient hat."

„In meinen Augen verdienst du es, denn es ist meine Schuld…", begann Anastasia aufgebracht, doch Arion ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken und unterbrach sie.

„Es ist nicht deine Schuld, dass ich mich den Todessern angeschlossen habe. Ich kannte den Preis."

„Wenn der erste Horkrux morgen früh verschwunden ist und sich Voldemort auch nur an das Geringste erinnern kann, wird er dich umbringen."

Arions Reaktion bestand lediglich aus einem müden Schulterzucken. „Dann bin ich eben tot."

Anastasia wollte darauf etwas erwidern, doch Arion sah ihren verständnislosen Gesichtsausdruck und er legte keinen Wert auf das, was Anastasia zu sagen hatte. Sie hatte ihre Achtung vor dem Leben auch als Vampir nicht verloren, und sie hatte eine nur noch höhere Achtung davor bekommen, gerade weil sie ein Vampir war.

„Ohne dich würde ich noch immer in der Muggelwelt sitzen und auf meinen Tod warten, so kann ich noch einen Teil der Schuld, die ich vor Jahren verursacht habe, begleichen. In gewisser Weise bin ich dir zu Dank verpflichtet."

Anastasia schnaubte verächtlich, doch sie sagte nichts, denn im Grunde wusste sie, dass Arion Recht hatte, und das machte es nur noch schlimmer. Außerdem wusste sie, dass sie ihn mit nichts was sie sagen konnte dazu bringen würde seine Meinung zu ändern. Einerseits machte sie das unglaublich wütend, doch andererseits war es auch eine Erleichterung, denn sie musste es nicht versuchen.

„Dann sag mir was die Horkruxe sind, und wo ich sie finden kann."

„Voldemort weiß nur von einem Horkrux, der bereits zerstört wurde und zwar von einem alten Tagebuch. Dass das Medaillon ebenfalls zerstört ist, weiß er nicht. Ein weiterer Horkrux ist ein Ring von Slytherin, den er einem Kerl namens Morfin abgenommen hat. Allerdings hat er nicht gesagt wo er versteckt ist. Die Schlange, Nagini, ist auch ein Horkrux, aber es dürfte schwer werden an das Biest heran zu kommen. Voldemort behält sie immer in seiner Nähe und er hat eine ungewöhnlich starke Verbindung zu ihr. Außerdem gibt es noch einen Becher von Hufflepuff. Er hat ihn vor Jahren einer alten Dame zusammen mit dem Medaillon gestohlen. Soweit ich weiß ist er irgendwo im alten Riddle Haus versteckt, aber du solltest verdammt vorsichtig sein, wenn du versuchst es zu finden. Voldemort war zwar sturzbetrunken, aber er hat gesagt, dass es niemandem gelingen würde ihn zu finden, und er war sich dabei verflucht sicher. Über den letzten Horkrux hat er mir so gut wie gar nichts erzählt, er meinte nur, dass er ihn in absehbarer Zeit opfern wird. Ich hatte gehofft du könntest dir einen Reim darauf machen."

Während Arion seinen Kopf mit einem vernehmlichen Stöhnen in seine Hände sinken ließ, starrte Anastasia auf eine willkürliche Stelle an der gegenüberliegenden Wand. Sie konnte sich in der Tat einen Reim auf das machen, was Arion ihr gerade erzählt hatte, doch die Konsequenzen, die sich daraus ergaben, gefielen ihr ganz und gar nicht. Voldemort wusste, dass Harry versehentlich zu einem Horkrux geworden war, und doch hatte er beschlossen den Jungen zu töten. Anscheinend war es ihm wichtiger dafür zu sorgen, dass sich die Prophezeiung nicht erfüllen konnte, und um das zu gewährleisten war er bereit einen Horkrux zu opfern. Er wusste schließlich noch nicht, dass nur mehr drei seiner Horkruxe intakt waren und aus seiner Überheblichkeit heraus, glaubte er einen von ihnen entbehren zu können. Und gerade diese Überheblichkeit war es, die sich Anastasia zu Nutzen machen wollte. Wenn sie schnell genug handelten, konnten sie Voldemort um alle seine Horkruxe, außer dem Seelenteil, das sich in Harry verbarg, bringen, bevor er in Betracht zog zu überprüfen, ob seine Horkruxe noch immer dort waren, wo er sie zurückgelassen hatte. Mit ein wenig Glück würde Anastasia in der Lage sein einen Weg zu finden den Horkrux in Harry zu zerstören, ohne den Jungen dabei zu töten, und bevor Voldemort in der Lage wäre neue Horkruxe zu erschaffen - denn Anastasia zweifelte nicht daran, dass er es versuchen würde - würde sie selbst oder Harry den Dunklen Lord zu Fall bringen. Zu allererst würden sie sich aber noch in dieser Nacht um den Becher von Hufflepuff kümmern, noch bevor Voldemort in der Lage wäre etwas zu unternehmen.

Falls Arion Recht behielt, und Voldemort sich an nicht mehr erinnern konnte, würde ihm anschließend die Aufgabe zu Teil werden Nagini zu vergiften und so den vorletzten Horkrux zu zerstören. Doch wenn Voldemort sich erinnerte, und sich dazu entschloss nachzuprüfen, ob seine Horkruxe noch intakt waren, und er feststellte, dass seine Seelensplitter einer nach dem anderen zerstört worden waren, würde er seine Schlüsse ziehen und Arion umbringen. In diesem Fall würde Severus seine Tarnung, aber vor allem sein Leben, aufs Spiel setzen müssen und die Schlange töten. Doch bei einem Giftmord wäre Severus stets der Erste, der in Verdacht geriet, und Anastasia wäre es lieber, wenn Severus bis zum Schluss unerkannt bleiben würde.

Mit Erschrecken bemerkte sie wie eiskalt und berechnend sie wieder geworden war, seit sie es sich zur Aufgabe gemacht hatte den Dunklen Lord zu stürzen. Wie damals, als sie die Todesbringerin der Vampire und damit die Anführerin einer kleinen Armee gewesen war, war sie wieder bereit Leben zu opfern, um einer größeren Sache zu dienen, auch wenn es ihr schwer fiel. Sie hatte immer aus eigener Erfahrung gewusst, dass Albus keine leichte Aufgabe gehabt hatte, und dass er stets nur das getan hatte, was er hatte tun müssen, und doch hatte sie ihn immer in gewisser Weise für sein Handeln verurteilt. So wie man jeden verurteilte, der gezwungen war Entscheidungen zum Wohl aller zu treffen. Der letzte Werwolfkrieg war annähernd 250 Jahre her und keinesfalls mit dem Krieg zu vergleichen, den die Zauberer nun führten, doch die Erinnerungen an diese Zeit holten Anastasia zwangsläufig wieder ein.

Sie löste ihren Blick wieder von dem verstaubten Stück Tapete, das sich von der darunterliegenden Wand abschälte.

„Arion, ich denke es ist das Beste, wenn du...", doch Anastasia brach ab, als sie ihren Blick zu Arion wandte und sah, dass er mit seinem Kopf gegen den Bettpfosten gesunken war und die Augen geschlossen hatte.

Er war eingeschlafen.

Wieder schüttelte Anastasia den Kopf über ihn. Es war ihr ein Rätsel wie er es geschafft hatte hier her zu apparieren ohne sich dabei versehentlich umzubringen, und sie fragte sich wie er es in seinem Zustand schaffen sollte, in einem Stück wieder nach Hause zu kommen. Aber das war nicht ihr Problem und Arion war ein zäher Hund.

„Arion", sagte Anastasia etwas lauter als vorhin, und beobachtete wie Arion daraufhin aufschreckte. Als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er eingeschlafen war, brummte er etwas Unverständliches und rieb sich die Augen.

„Ich sollte besser sehen, dass ich nach Hause komme", meinte er, und Anastasia konnte nicht umhin ihm zuzustimmen.

„Ja, das solltest du. Pass auf, dass du dich beim Versuch zurück zu apparieren nicht umbringst."

„So betrunken bin ich nun auch wieder nicht", entgegnete Arion mürrisch und stemmte sich auf die Beine. Er stand etwas unsicher, aber seine Füße sahen aus, als würden sie ihn eine Weile tragen.

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille zwischen ihnen, doch Anastasia fühlte den Drang noch etwas sagen zu müssen, denn sie wollte nicht, dass ihre vorherige Bemerkung das Letzte war, das sie zu Arion sagte.

„Ich hoffe, dass du weißt was du tust, und dass Voldemort sich tatsächlich an Nichts mehr erinnern kann", sagte sie, und sie meinte ihre Worte aufrichtig.

Arion wusste das, und als er sie ansah, war sein Gesichtsausdruck ebenfalls ernst.

„Ja, das hoffe ich auch."

Einen Moment lang sahen sie sich noch in die Augen und diese wortlose Kommunikation schien mehr zu sagen, als alle Worte, die in diesem Gespräch zuvor gewechselt worden waren. Dann disapparierte Arion und mit ihm verschwand auch die blaue Lichtkugel. Anastasia blieb noch einen Augenblick lang in der Dunkelheit stehen und starrte nachdenklich vor sich hin, doch dann verließ auch sie die heulende Hütte.

tbc.

* * *

**A/N: Ich weiß, dass der Ring nicht Slytherin gehört hat. Das war ein Fehler und ich kann es nicht überall ändern. Lass Nachsicht walten. *gg***


	29. Slave of memory

**Carpe Noctem**

by CarpeDiem

_"__Ich lebe mein Leben unter den Toten._

_Diejenigen, die vergessen haben wie man fühlt,_

_und Sklaven ihrer Erinnerung _

_und ihres Wunschdenkens geworden sind__."_

**# 28 #**

* * *

Harry schreckte aus dem Schlaf hoch, als die Tür zu seinem Zimmer geöffnet wurde und helles Licht von draußen aus dem Korridor in den Raum drang. Er blinzelte einige Male und richtete sich auf. Dann griff er automatisch nach seiner Brille auf dem Nachttisch und setzte sie auf. Ein rascher Blick auf den kleinen Silberwecker neben dem Himmelbett klärte ihn darüber auf, dass es kurz nach ein Uhr morgens war.

Der Gang vor seinem Zimmer war hell erleuchtet, während es draußen vor dem Fenster immer noch stockfinster war. Anastasia stand im Türrahmen, die Tür immer noch in einer Hand, aber sie sah nicht so aus, als wäre sie eben erst aufgestanden. Vielmehr war sie vollständig angezogen und trug noch dazu ihren dicken bodenlangen Mantel und schwarze Handschuhe.

„Los, zieh dich an, wir haben nicht viel Zeit", sagte sie, doch sie machte nicht den Eindruck als stünde ihrer beider Leben auf dem Spiel.

Harry versuchte sein Gähnen zu unterdrücken, doch er scheiterte und hielt sich eine Hand vor den Mund.

„Was ist denn passiert?"

„Arion hat mir gerade mitgeteilt wo wir den nächsten Horkrux finden", erklärte Anastasia knapp und zog dann die Tür hinter sich wieder ins Schloss.

Diese Neuigkeit ließ Harry mit einem Mal hell wach werden, doch bevor er weitere Fragen stellen konnte, war Anastasia bereits wieder verschwunden.

Er sprang aus dem Bett, konzentrierte sich einen Moment lang und entzündete allein mit seinen Gedanken die Öllampen an den Wänden seines Zimmers. Dann schnappte er sich seine Hose von einem Stuhl und begann eilig sich anzuziehen. Als er fertig war, griff er nach seinem Zauberstab auf dem Nachttisch und hielt einen Moment Inne. Erst jetzt bemerkte er verwundert, dass sein erster Griff, nachdem er aus dem Schlaf geschreckt war, der zu seiner Brille gewesen war, und nicht etwa der zu seinem Zauberstab. Dabei lag der Zauberstab direkt neben der Stelle an der seine Brille gelegen hatte. Erstaunt über diese Tatsache fragte er sich, wann er angefangen hatte sich in diesem Zimmer - in diesem ganzen Haus - sicher zu fühlen. Er wusste von Anastasia, dass es unmöglich war in das Anwesen einzudringen und schon gar nicht unbemerkt, und doch hatte es einige Zeit gedauert, bis er nicht mehr jedes Mal zusammengefahren war, wenn er ein Geräusch gehört hatte. Vielleicht hing das auch damit zusammen, dass er mittlerweile daran gewöhnt war, dass Anastasia vollkommen unerwartet mit einem Mal vor ihm stand - soweit man sich jedenfalls an so etwas gewöhnen konnte. Anscheinend hatte er sich geirrt, es war ihm doch gelungen sich in diesem Haus wohl zu fühlen.

Er steckte seinen Zauberstab ein, nachdem er mit einem unbewussten Schlenker die Lampen gelöscht hatte, und machte sich dann auf den Weg nach unten.

Anastasia erwartete ihn bereits in der Eingangshalle, als Harry die Treppe hinunter kam. Ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu schließen, hatte sie eine Ewigkeit auf Harry warten müssen, dabei waren kaum fünf Minuten vergangen seit sie ihn geweckt hatte.

„Welchen Horkrux suchen wir, und wo ist er?", fragte Harry noch bevor er die letzte Stufe erreicht hatte.

„Wir suchen den Becher von Hufflepuff und er befindet sich im alten Riddle Haus", entgegnete Anastasia und öffnete bereits die Eingangstür, während Harry seine Jacke von einem Hacken neben der Tür nahm. Er zog sie hastig an und folgte Anastasia dann nach draußen in die kalte Nacht.

Es erstaunte ihn, dass Voldemort einen seiner Horkruxe an einem Ort wie dem Riddle Haus versteckte, da doch sein Vater, wie die gesamte Familie Riddle, Muggel gewesen waren. Andererseits maßte er sich nicht an die komplexen Gedankengänge eines Verrückten nachvollziehen zu können, geschweige denn, dass er das überhaupt gewollt hätte. Er wusste, dass Voldemort seinen Vater schon vor vielen Jahren umgebracht hatte, also konnte man das alte Anwesen vermutlich durchaus als einen Platz des Triumphes bezeichnen, so wie die Höhle für Voldemort ein Platz des Triumphes gewesen war. Im Grunde war Harry das jedoch alles vollkommen gleichgültig. Solange sie dort den Horkrux finden würden, war es ihm egal aus welchen Gründen Voldemort ihn dort versteckt hatte. Er fragte sich nur warum Dumbledore nicht auf die Idee gekommen war dort nach einem Horkrux zu suchen. Das Riddle Haus war einer der wenigen Orte, von denen sie gewusst hatten, dass Voldemort sich dort aufgehalten hatte.

„Wie ist Arion an diese Informationen gekommen?", wollte Harry wissen, als Anastasia die Tür hinter ihnen schloss, und sein Atem stob in kleinen Rauchwölkchen in die kalte Nachtluft.

„Er hat Voldemort betrunken gemacht."

„Er hat Voldemort betrunken gemacht?", echote Harry und aus seinem eigenen Mund hörte sich das noch viel ungeheuerlicher an, als es das ohnehin schon tat.

„Ganz recht", antwortete Anastasia unbeeindruckt. „Halt dich an mir fest, ich werde uns dort hin bringen. Wir wollen schließlich so wenig Aufmerksamkeit wie möglich auf uns ziehen."

Harry sah Anastasia immer noch ungläubig an, doch anscheinend meinte sie das, was sie gesagt hatte, vollkommen ernst. Es war einfach absurd, dass es Arion gelungen sein sollte Voldemort durch Alkohol dazu zu bringen ihm das Wissen über die Horkruxe zu verraten. Doch wenn er genauer darüber nachdachte, dann war das gar nicht so abwegig. Er vergaß, dass Voldemort zwar der mächtigste schwarze Magier dieses Jahrhunderts war, doch er war trotz allem ein Mensch, und Alkohol hatte auf jeden Menschen die gleiche Wirkung.

„Rechnest du damit, dass man uns erwartet?", wollte Harry wissen, als er nach Anastasias Arm griff.

Der Vampir schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, aber wir sollten dennoch möglichst unbemerkt bleiben."

Anastasia und Harry apparierten mit nichts weiter als einem kaum hörbaren Plopp, das mühelos im Rauschen des Windes unterging, auf der ausgestorbenen Kiesstraße, die von der kleinen Ortschaft Little Hangleton zum Anwesen der Riddles führte. Das alte Haus lag auf einem kleinen Hügel etwas außerhalb des Ortes und niemanden schien es zu kümmern, dass es Jahr für Jahr langsam mehr verfiel. Die Fenster waren mit dicken Brettern vernagelt und im Garten davor hatte das Unkraut seinen Kampf gegen die einstmals behüteten Blumenbeete schon vor Jahrzehnten gewonnen.

Harry wollte sich in Bewegung setzen und zum Haus hinauf gehen, doch Anastasia griff nach seinem Oberarm und hielt hin auf.

„Warte", sagte sie schlicht, und als Harry sich zu ihr umdrehte, sah er, dass Anastasia eine Hand mit der Innenfläche nach oben neben sich in die Luft hielt und ihren Blick konzentriert darauf gerichtet hatte. Einen Moment darauf erschien eine blaue Lichtkugel aus dem Nichts und schwebte einige Zentimeter über Anastasias Handfläche. Das Licht, das die Kugel in alle Richtungen abstrahlte, war seltsam hell und gleichzeitig kam es Harry sehr schwach und dunkel vor. So eine Kugel hatte er noch nie zuvor gesehen.

„Das Licht lässt alles was es berührt, für jeden außerhalb dieses Radius unsichtbar werden", erklärte Anastasia, als sie Harrys fragenden Blick sah. „Dieser Zauber wird bereits als schwarze Magie angesehen, deswegen wird er in Hogwarts nicht gelehrt."

„Wie funktioniert er?", wollte Harry sofort wissen, doch das Lächeln, das sich auf diese Frage hin auf Anastasias Lippen ausbreitete, ließ ihn nicht Gutes erahnen.

„Im Grunde ist es ganz einfach. Es gibt einen Spruch dafür. Du solltest selbst eine Kugel erschaffen, falls wir uns auf der Suche nach dem Horkrux trennen müssen."

Harry wartete darauf, dass Anastasia ihm den Spruch sagen würde, doch das tat sie nicht. Stattdessen ging sie los und schritt die Kiesstraße zum Haus hinauf. Harry beeilte sich ihr zu folgen.

„Wie lautet der Spruch?"

„Das werde ich dir nicht sagen", antwortete Anastasia unbarmherzig. „Du solltest in der Lage sein die Kugel auch ohne Anleitung zu erschaffen."

Harry hatte jedoch keine Ahnung wie ihm das gelingen sollte. Er drehte den Kopf und sah sich die Kugel genauer an. Sie schwebte neben Anastasia her und erhellte mit ihrem blauen Licht vollkommen gleichmäßig immer denselben Radius. Da er nicht wusste, wie genau er die Kugel erschaffen sollte, ohne zu wissen wie der Spruch lautete, versuchte er sich auf die Magie der Kugel zu konzentrieren, um herauszufinden wie sie aufgebaut war. Zwar spürte er die Magie, die die Kugel abstrahlte nun viel deutlich als zuvor, doch er wusste nicht wie er das, was er wahrnahm, in Worte fassen sollte. Da er das nicht konnte, versuchte er einfach sich das Gefühl der Magie einzuprägen und dann zu imitieren. Er hob seine Handfläche und konzentrierte sich. Der erste Versuch scheiterte, und die Kugel löste sich bereits nach wenigen Augenblicken wieder in Nichts auf. Beim zweiten Mal gelang es Harry schließlich die Kugel zu stabilisieren und über seiner Handfläche schweben zu lassen. Zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis sah Harry zu Anastasia hinüber und erntete ein anerkennendes Nicken von ihr.

„Sehr gut. Aber wenn du deinen Zauberstab benutzt hättest, wäre es vermutlich einfacher gewesen."

Harry stöhnte vernehmlich, als ihm klar wurde, dass Anastasia Recht hatte. Auf die Idee seinen Zauberstab zu benutzen war er nicht gekommen, nachdem sie die Kugel erschaffen hatte, ohne einen Zauberstab zu gebrauchen.

Er hatte sich zuvor gefragt warum dieser Zauber nicht in Hogwarts gelehrt wurde und warum er nicht öfter gebraucht wurde. Jetzt konnte er sich diese Frage selbst beantworten. Die Kugel forderte permanent seine Aufmerksamkeit und ein Zauberer mit einer schlechten mentalen Kontrolle könnte sich auf nichts anderes mehr konzentrieren, als darauf die Kugel zu erhalten. Außerdem zehrte sie in jedem Augenblick, in dem sie ihr Licht abstrahlte, an seinen Kräften. Zwar nicht übermäßig, aber doch so viel, dass er es bemerkte.

Im Schein der beiden blauen Lichtkugeln gingen Harry und Anastasia die Straße hinauf zum Haus, und als sie die Vordertür erreicht hatten, öffnete Anastasia sie mit einer beinahe unbewussten Handbewegung. Die Tür schwang nach innen auf, und Harry folgte dem Vampir ins Innere des Hauses. Im schwachen, blauen Licht war zu erkennen, dass das Haus vor langer Zeit einmal sehr schön gewesen sein musste, doch jetzt zeugten nur noch die edlen, verstaubten und beschädigten Möbel, die vereinzelt an den Wänden standen, vom einstigen Reichtum seiner Besitzer.

„In Ordnung, wir werden uns aufteilen. Du durchsuchst die obere Etage, während ich mich hier unten umsehe", entschied Anastasia und Harry nickte.

Er zog seinen Zauberstab aus seiner Jacke und sah Anastasia nach, die nach links ging und nach wenigen Metern verschwand, als sie den Lichtradius von Harrys Kugel verließ. Ihre Schritte machten nicht das geringste Geräusch auf dem Boden. Harry blickte noch einen Moment lang in die Dunkelheit, bevor er sich in Bewegung setzt. Er durchquerte die dunkle Eingangshalle und ging weiter durch eine große Doppeltür gegenüber der Eingangstür, die weit geöffnet war. In den Ecken der Tür hingen unzählige Spinnweben und auch der alte Kronleuchter in der nächsten Halle war mit Staub und Spinnweben bedeckt, die im schwachen, blauen Licht aussahen wie weiße Schleier. In diesem Raum fand er auch die Treppe, die ins obere Stockwerk führte.

Er versuchte so leise er konnte die alten Stufen hinauf zu steigen, aber er konnte das Knarren der alten Holzlatten nicht verhindern, obwohl seine Schritte von der dicken Staubschicht, die auf jeder Stufen lag, gedämpft wurden.

Als er auf der obersten Stufe angekommen war, wandte er sich nach rechts in einen dunklen Korridor, doch er blieb bereits nach wenigen Schritten plötzlich stehen. Das Licht seiner Kugel erhellte den Korridor nun bis zum Ende, und dort stand eine Tür offen. Harry sah das Gitter eines alten Kamins in der hinteren Wand des Zimmers und einen Teil einer mit Staub bedeckten Rückwand, die zu einem hohen Lehnsessel gehörte. Im blauen Licht der Kugel wirkte die ganze Szene gespenstisch ruhig, doch in seiner Erinnerung, die gar nicht seine eigene zu sein schien, erwachte sie zum Leben. In dem alten Kamin prasselte ein Feuer vor sich hin, und die roten und orangen Flammenzungen tauchten den Raum in ein warmes Licht. Die Rückwand des Sessels war noch nicht von einer dicken Staubschicht bedeckt und im Schein der Flammen konnte man erkennen, dass die hohe Lehne von dunkelgrüner Farbe war.

Harry starrte wie versteinert auf die Armlehne des Sessels, auf der weiße, spinnenartige Finger lagen, die im flackernden Schein des Kaminfeuers unheimlich und bedrohlich aussahen. Auf dem Boden zu Füßen des Sessels lag eine riesige, grüne Schlange, deren Leib so dick war wie der Oberschenkel eines erwachsenen Mannes. Die Schlange hob den Kopf und mit einem Mal war das Zimmer und der Flur erfüllt von fremdartigen, zischenden Lauten. Auch für Harry klangen diese Laute fremdartig, doch nicht so fremd wie für andere, denn er verstand ihre Bedeutung und ein Schauer rann ihm den Rücken hinunter, als ihm klar wurde, dass man seine Anwesenheit entdeckt hatte. Der grüne Sessel wurde mit einem Mal zu ihm herumgedreht, und er blicke mit weit aufgerissenen Augen in ein fahles, ausgemergeltes Gesicht und in unheimliche, rote Augen mit schlitzförmigen Pupillen, die ihn stechend und kalt ansahen.

Einen Moment lang war Harry unfähig seinen Blick von diesen durchdringend roten Augen abzuwenden, doch dann kniff er die Lieder zusammen, und als er sie einen Moment darauf wieder öffnete, war alles verschwunden. Die Flammen im Kamin waren erloschen und der hohe Lehnsessel stand nun wieder mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Die dicke Staubschicht, die alles bedeckte, war zurückgekehrt, und die einzige Lichtquelle, die den Raum und den Korridor spärlich erhellte, war die blaue Lichtkugel, die neben Harry schwebte. Einen Augenblick lang fühlte Harry sich noch ein wenig desorientiert, nachdem seine Augen ihm diesen Streich gespielt hatten, und er blieb bewegungslos am Rand der Treppe stehen.

Er wusste, dass das was er gesehen hatte nur eine Erinnerung gewesen war, noch dazu eine, die nicht seine eigene war, doch fast befürchtete er, dass sich der Sessel im nächsten Moment wieder herumdrehen könnte, und er sich wieder den kalten, roten Augen von Lord Voldemort gegenüber sehen würde. Er wusste selbst wie albern das war, doch er konnte nichts gegen diesen Gedanken tun. Er dehnte den Radius seiner Lichtkugel aus, bis sie den Großteil des Raumes am Ende des Korridors in ihr fahles Licht tauchte, und ging dann langsam den Flur entlang, aber nicht ohne immer wieder einen Blick auf den verstaubten Lehnsessel zu werfen.

Das Zimmer musste wohl einmal ein Salon gewesen sein, denn außer dem Sessel standen noch ein alter Schrank und ein Bücherregal im Raum. Auch einige Bücher hatten die Jahre überdauert und die Buchrücken, die sichtbar waren, waren mit einer dicken Staubschicht bedeckt und das Leder blätterte ab. Harry ging in die Mitte des Zimmers und blieb dort stehen. Dann schloss er die Augen und konzentrierte sich. Er versuchte das zu tun, was er jeden Abend bei seiner Meditation tat und es dauerte nicht einmal eine halbe Minute bis es ihm gelungen war zur Ruhe zu kommen und seinen Geist in alle Richtungen auszustrecken. Es war sehr viel komplizierter, als wenn er diese Übung in Anastasias Haus in dem kleinen Zimmer im Erdgeschoss machte, denn er musste sich immer mit einem Teil seiner Wahrnehmung der Gegenwart bewusst sein, um nicht zu leicht angreifbar zu sein. Der Raum um ihn herum nahm langsam Gestalt an, und es gelang ihm alles um ihn herum sehen zu können, obwohl er seine Augen fest geschlossen hatte. Dann versuchte er nach besonders starken, magischen Schwingungen zu suchen. Wenn Voldemort hier eine Kammer oder eine verborgene Tür versteckt hatte, dann würde er sie finden, so wie Dumbledore damals den versteckten Eingang in dieser Höhle gefunden hatte.

Doch das Stärkste, das es wahrnahm, war die Magie, die von der blauen Lichtkugel, die immer noch neben ihm schwebte, abgegeben wurde. Nachdem er sich ein zweites Mal vergewissert hatte, dass es in diesem Raum tatsächlich keine verborgenen Türen oder Ähnliches gab, kehrte er wieder in die Gegenwart zurück. Er warf einen letzten prüfenden Blick durch das ganze Zimmer, doch auch seine Augen konnte nichts außer Staub und Spinnweben entdecken, und so machte er sich auf den Weg die anderen Zimmer der oberen Etage zu durchsuchen.

Doch in keinem von ihnen konnte Harry auch nur die geringsten magischen Schwingungen ausmachen und bis auf ein großes Loch in der Decke und den darüber liegenden Dachschindeln, fand er nichts Auffälliges und schon gar nichts was eine genauere Betrachtung wert gewesen wäre. Er entschied, dass es keinen Sinn machte, wenn er weitersuchte, und ging stattdessen zurück zur Treppe, um zu sehen ob Anastasias Suche von größerem Erfolg gekrönt gewesen war als seine eigene.

Als Harry die letzte Treppenstufe hinter sich gelassen hatte, wollte er sich auf die Suche nach Anastasia machen, doch dann fiel ihm ein, dass er sie überhaupt nicht sehen konnte, und er blieb unschlüssig am Fuße der alten Treppe stehen. Ihm kam die Idee jeden Raum einzeln zu durchsuchen und jedes Mal das Licht seiner Kugel auszudehnen und zu warten, ob Anastasia dabei vor seinen Augen auftauchen würde, doch da er keine Ahnung hatte wie viele Zimmer das Haus im Erdgeschoss hatte, und wie lange es dauer würde, bis er sie alle durchsucht hatte, verwarf er diesen Gedanken wieder. Normalerweise würde er nach ihr rufen, um herauszufinden wo sie sich befand, aber er hielt es für unklug zu viel Lärm zu machen. Doch dann rief er sich wieder in Erinnerung, dass Anastasia ein Vampir war, eine Tatsache, die man eigentlich kaum vergessen konnte, und ihm fiel ein wie er sie finden konnte. Er musste schließlich keinen großen Lärm machen, damit sie ihn hörte.

„Anastasia?", rief er leise, doch im Grunde konnte man diese Frage nicht als Rufen bezeichnen, denn sie war nur geringfügig lauter als ein Flüstern. Harry war sich nicht sicher, ob es laut genug gewesen war, denn er wusste nicht wie sensibel Anastasias Gehör war. Fast befürchtete er, es wäre zu leise gewesen, doch gerade, als er erneut, diesmal etwas lauter, nach ihr rufen wollte, bekam er seine Antwort.

„Ich bin hier."

Anastasias Stimme war gerade so laut, dass Harry sie noch hören konnte und er folgte ihr nach rechts durch einen Korridor bis in eine große, gewölbeartige Küche. Im Türrahmen blieb er stehen und dehnte das Licht seiner Kugel aus, bis Anastasia mit einem Mal vor seinen Augen erschien. Sie stand bewegungslos an der Längsseite des Raumes und starrte auf eine scheinbar bedeutungslose Stelle vor sich, an der Harry rein gar nichts erkennen konnte. Er ging auf sie zu, und als er in den Radius ihrer Kugel trat, verringerte er den seiner eigenen auf etwa dieselbe Größe, bevor er neben Anastasia stehen blieb.

Anastasia reagierte nicht auf ihn. Ihr Blick war immer noch auf etwas Unsichtbares vor ihr gerichtet und sie schien angestrengt nachzudenken. Bevor Harry jedoch fragen konnte, weshalb sie diese unscheinbare Stelle in der Küche betrachtete, erklärte Anastasia ihm diesen Umstand bereits.

„Ich könnte schwören, dass sich an dieser Stelle etwas befindet", antwortete sie gedankenverloren und ohne aufzusehen. „Aber jedes Mal, wenn ich glaube dort tatsächlich etwas wahrzunehmen, ist es im selben Augenblick wieder verschwunden."

Harry folgte Anastasias Blick, doch an der Stelle, die sie immer noch eingehend betrachtete, konnte Harry nichts außer der dicken Staubschicht auf dem Fußboden erkennen. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und wollte es mit einigen Enthüllungszaubern versuchen, doch Anastasias nächste Worte ließen ihn innehalten.

„Bemüh dich nicht. Ich habe bereits alle Zauber ausgesprochen, die ich kenne und ich bezweifle, dass du dem noch etwas hinzuzufügen hättest."

Harry antwortete nicht, da er ihr gezwungenermaßen zustimmen musste. Alle Enthüllungszauber, die er kannte, hatte Anastasia ihm beigebracht. Daran hätte er eigentlich denken müssen. Nun starrte auch er auf diese eine Stelle auf dem Boden der gewölbeartigen Küche, doch auch das führte nicht dazu, dass etwas plötzlich vor ihren Augen erschien. Harry entschloss sich dazu, sich diese Stelle ein wenig genauer anzusehen. Er schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich ausschließlich auf diese eine Stelle. Er brauchte einige Zeit, bis er es geschafft hatte zur Ruhe zu kommen und seinen Geist auszustrecken, doch auch das hatte nicht den gewünschten Effekt. An dieser Stelle war alles genauso unauffällig wie an jedem anderen Platz in diesem Raum auch. Noch gab er sich jedoch nicht geschlagen. Er versuchte sich noch stärker zu konzentrieren und seine Wahrnehmung für alles zu öffnen, was von Bedeutung sein könnte. Und dann mit einem Mal spürte er etwas, doch was es auch war, es war bereits einen Augenblick darauf wieder verblasst. Er versuchte dieses Gefühl wieder zu finden, um es festzuhalten, doch auch wenn er es noch einige weitere Male zu spüren glaubte, so gelang es ihm doch nicht herauszufinden, was es war oder wovon es ausging. Er war sich nur sicher, dass er dieses Gefühl kannte und er glaubte instinktiv zu wissen, was er tun musste.

Anastasias Blick war nun interessiert auf Harry gerichtet, und nicht mehr auf die Stelle, deren Geheimnis sich ihr entzog. Der Junge hatte die Augen geschlossen, und von Zeit zu Zeit bewegten sich seine Augen unter den Liedern. Anastasia hoffte, dass er etwas mit diesem eigenartigen Gefühl anfangen konnte, denn sie konnte es nicht.

Dann öffnete Harry seinen Mund, doch anstatt von Worten hörte Anastasia nur merkwürdig verzerrte Zischlaute. Zwar ergaben diese Laute für sich keinerlei Sinn, doch sie wusste zu welcher Sprache sie gehörten. Es war Parsel, die Sprache der Schlangen und Anastasia wurde mit einem Mal klar, warum sie mit diesem seltsamen Gefühl nichts hatte anfangen können. Sie hatte Voldemort früher das eine oder andere Mal in dieser Sprache reden gehört und sie wusste, dass er als der Erbe Slytherins die Sprache der Schlangen beherrschte. Es war daher nur einleuchtend, dass er es seinem Ahnen nachgemacht hatte und den Eingang zu einem Versteck in der Sprache der Schlangen verschossen hatte.

Anastasia hatte sich vor nicht allzu langer Zeit noch für eine Närrin gehalten, weil sie Harry geholfen hatte die höhere Magie zu erlernen und ihn somit zunächst unwissentlich zu einer äußerst gefährlichen Waffe gemacht hatte, doch nun machte sich diese Tat erstmals bezahlt. Ohne diese Fähigkeiten wäre der Junge nicht in der Lage gewesen den Eingang wahrzunehmen und zu erkennen wie er ihn öffnen konnte.

Erwartungsvoll beobachtete Anastasia was als nächstes passieren würde. Doch auch als die Laute verklungen waren, öffnete sich weder eine Geheimtür noch erschien mit einem Mal etwas im schwachen Licht der blauen Kugeln, was zuvor unsichtbar gewesen wäre. Sichtbar geschah nicht das Geringste, doch Anastasia spürte eine magische Präsenz, die ihr unmissverständlich sagte, dass sich direkt vor ihren Augen ein Portal geöffnet hatte. Einen Moment lang spielte sie mit dem Gedanken allein hindurch zu gehen, denn sie wusste nicht was sie auf der anderen Seite erwarten würde, und sie wollte Harry nicht in Gefahr bringen, doch schließlich entschied sie sich dagegen. Sie befürchtete, dass sich das Portal nur durch Worte in der Schlangensprache wieder öffnen lassen würde, und wenn das der Fall war, dann würde sie auf der anderen Seite festsitzen.

Harrys Augen waren ebenfalls auf die Stelle gerichtet, an der sich das Portal geöffnet hatte, woraus Anastasia schloss, dass ihm nicht verborgen geblieben war, was seine Worte - welche auch immer das gewesen waren - bewirkt hatten.

„Was hast du gesagt?", wollte Anastasia wissen, und Harrys Lippen verzogen sich zu einem breiten Grinsen.

„Dein Meister befiehlt dir, dich zu öffnen."

Anastasia sah ihn trocken an, doch innerlich zuckte sie bei diesen Worten zusammen. Der Junge hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung, wie nahe er mit diesen im Leichtsinn gesprochenen Worten an der Wahrheit dran war.

„Ein einfaches _Mach auf_ hätte vermutlich auch genügt."

„Vermutlich", antwortete Harry mit einem Schulterzucken und beachtete Anastasias ernsten Gesichtsausdruck nicht weiter.

„Du bleibst hinter mir und du wirst in keinem Fall versuchen mir auf irgendeine Weise das Leben zu retten, falls etwas passieren sollte. Das einzige was dich zu interessieren hat ist dein eigenes Leben, hast du das verstanden?"

Harry nickte ohne zu zögern. „Ja."

Er wusste, dass Anastasia hervorragend auf sich selbst aufpassen konnte, und außerdem wäre es ohnehin sinnlos gewesen jetzt mit ihr zu debattieren.

Anastasia war mit diesem Versprechen zufrieden. Zwar wusste sie, dass er sich in Zweifelsfall vermutlich nicht daran halten würde, aber da er mit seiner Antwort nicht lang gezögert hatte, wusste sie auch, dass er vermutlich tun würde, was er versprochen hatte. Als Vampir konnte sie sowieso um einiges schneller handeln, als er denken konnte, und das reichte ihr.

Langsam streckte Anastasia ihre Hand aus, bis ihre Fingerspitzen das Portal berührten und vor ihren Augen im Nichts verschwanden. Sie spürte die ungeheure Energiemenge, die davon ausging, doch sie konnte nicht sagen, was passieren würde, wenn sie hindurchgingen. Anastasia ließ mit einer Handbewegung ihre Lichtkugel verschwinden und streckte ihre Hand anschließend Harry entgegen. Sie wies ihn an, ihre Hand zu nehmen, da sie befürchtete, dass sich das Portal schließen würde, sofort nachdem jemand hindurch gegangen war. Dann machte sie einen Schritt vorwärts und zog Harry mit sich durch das Portal.

Alles was sie dabei spürte, war eine immense Wand aus Magie, die sie jedoch ungehindert passieren ließ, und für einen Moment wurde ihr schwarz vor Augen, als ob man ihr für einen Sekundenbruchteil das Augenlicht genommen hätte. Als Anastasia nur einen Augenblick darauf ihre Umgebung wieder wahrnahm, stellte sie fest, dass sie sich immer noch in der alten Küche befand, lediglich drei Schritte von der Stelle entfernt, an der sie zuvor gestanden hatte.

Zwar hatten sie den Raum augenscheinlich nicht verlassen und Anastasia war sich darüber hinaus sicher, dass sie nicht an einen anderen Ort transportiert worden waren, doch als sie sich verwundert umsah, blieb ihr Blick an etwas hängen, das zuvor nicht dort gewesen war.

Genau in der Mitte der Küche war ein schmales, schmuckloses Steinpodest erschienen und auf der glatten Oberfläche stand der Becher von Helga Hufflepuff.

Anastasias sah das Podest und den Becher verwundert an, und ein Blick genügte ihr, um sicher zu sein, dass es sich nicht um eine Einbildung handelte. Die einzige Erklärung, die sie dazu vorweisen konnte, war, dass es Voldemort gelungen war ein Portal in eine andere Dimension zu öffnen. Das würde zumindest die immense Menge an Magie erklären, die Anastasia wahrgenommen hatte, und doch hatte er es geschafft den Eingang zu dieser Dimension beinahe vollkommen zu verstecken. Obwohl Anastasia sehr wohl wusste, dass es der größte Schwarzmagier des Jahrhunderts gewesen war, der dieses Portal geschaffen hatte, so konnte sie doch nicht umhin anzuerkennen wie überragend diese Leistung gewesen war. Viele Zauberer hatten bereite versucht Portale in andere Dimensionen zu öffnen, denn theoretisch musste es eine Vielzahl von anderen Dimensionen geben, die gleichzeitig und überlagert mit ihrer eigenen existierten, doch gelungen war es bis jetzt noch keinem.

Ihre Gedanken kehrten wieder in die Gegenwart zurück und sie betrachtete das Erbe von Helga Hufflepuff eingehender. Das Gefäß war sehr klein für einen Becher, und wenn man sein hohes Alter berücksichtigte, ausgesprochen kunstvoll und zart gearbeitet. Das Porzellan und die beiden dünnen Henkel waren mit einer feinen Goldschicht überzogen worden, und auf der Vorderseite war mit hauchzarten Linien ein Dachs eingraviert.

Das erste was Anastasia auffiel, als sie die Tasse eingehender betrachtete, war, dass weder auf dem Steinpodest noch auf dem goldenen Porzellan selbst das geringste Anzeichen von Staub oder Dreck zu finden war, was angesichts der vielen Jahre, in denen der Becher dort gestanden hatte, nicht verwunderlich, sondern schlichtweg unmöglich war. Auf den gefliesten Küchenboden um das Podest herum war die Staubschicht jedoch vorhanden und das vollkommen gleichmäßig, was Anastasia sagte, dass sie hier die ersten Besucher seit vielen Jahrzehnten waren.

Das Podest und damit die Tasse standen mitten im Raum etwa fünf Meter von Anastasia und Harry entfernt, und war augenscheinlich vollkommen schutzlos zurückgelassen worden. Doch Anastasia war sich sicher, dass dieser Schein trog. Voldemort würde niemals einen seiner Horkruxe ungeschützt lassen, nicht einmal, dann wenn er scheinbar von niemanden außer ihm selbst gefunden werden konnte. Der Becher lud geradezu dazu ein einen unüberlegten Schritt auf ihn zu machen, doch Anastasia würde das mit Sicherheit nicht tun.

Harry schien hingegen nach allem was er an diesem Tag bereits geleistet hatte, offen für ein wenig Torheit zu sein. Seine Augen fixierten gebannt den Becher und jeder Gedanke daran, das Podest und den Becher selbst nach einem Anzeichen von magischen Barrieren oder Fallen abzusuchen, floh in weite Ferne. Der Horkrux war zum Greifen nahe, er musste nur noch zu ihm gehen. Noch einen Moment starrte er das goldene Porzellan an, doch der Becher übte eine zu große Anziehungskraft aus, als dass Harry ihr länger widerstehen konnte, und er begann wie in Trance auf das Podest zu zugehen.

Er hatte bereits zwei Schritte gemacht, als Anastasia auf ihn aufmerksam wurde. Sie hatte die Augen für einen Moment geschlossen, um sich besser konzentrieren zu können, und das Grinsen, das sich angesichts ihres Fundes auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete, erstarb, als sie sah, wie Harry sich unablässig auf das steinerne Podest zu bewegte.

„Harry, bleib stehen!"

Allein der schneidende Tonfall, der ihre sonst so engelsgleiche Stimme erfüllte, reichte aus, um Harry augenblicklich wie versteinert stehen bleiben zu lassen. Die Bedeutung ihrer Worte erreichte ihn erst einen langen Augenblick darauf und ließen ihn aus seiner Trance erwachen. Er drehte den Kopf zu Anastasia, und sah sie verwirrt an. Er hatte nicht bemerkt, dass er sich dem Podest bereits auf kaum einen Meter genähert hatte.

„Und jetzt komm langsam wieder zurück!"

Harry tat wie ihm geheißen, ohne Anastasias Befehl in Frage zu stellen, da er sich immer noch nicht erklären konnte, was ihn dazu gebracht hatte auf das Podest zu zugehen.

„Und mach das nicht nochmal."

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Harry und Anastasia sah ihn verärgert, aber auch unendlich erleichtert an. Doch da der Junge nun wieder unbeschadet neben ihr stand, gewann ihr Ärger die Oberhand.

„Sag du es mir! Was hast du dir dabei gedacht?!"

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Harry wahrheitsgemäß und gleichermaßen zerknirscht. „Ich habe gar nicht bemerkt, dass ich auf das Podest zugegangen bin!"

Anastasia sah ihn argwöhnisch an. Sie konnte kaum glauben, dass er, ohne es zu bemerken auf den Horkrux zugegangen war, doch die Ungläubigkeit, die ihm selbst immer noch ins Gesicht geschrieben stand, bedeutete Anastasia, dass er die Wahrheit sagte. Vermutlich hatte er tatsächlich nicht bemerkt, was er getan hatte, denn Anastasia hielt es für durchaus möglich, dass der Seelensplitter, der sich in ihm verbarg, ihn dazu gebracht hatte. Und diese Vorstellung machte Anastasia Angst, denn wenn dem so war, dann hatte dieser Seelensplitter weitaus mehr Macht über Harry, als Anastasia bis jetzt vermutet hatte. Sie sah Harry noch einen Moment lang prüfend an, doch er schien wieder er selbst zu sein, und Anastasia kam zu dem Schluss, dass es nur die unerwartete Anwesenheit eines anderen Horkruxes gewesen war, die ihn dazu gebracht hatte, blindlings auf das Podest zu zugehen.

„Verdammt", fluchte Anastasia leise. Das war knapp gewesen - zu knapp. „Einen Schritt weiter und du wärst tot gewesen!"

Harrys Augen weiteten sich daraufhin, und als Anastasia seinem fragenden Blick begegnete, schnaubte sie abfällig. Der Junge hatte den Eingang zu diesem Ort gefunden - eine beinahe unmögliche Leistung - aber die Linie, von der er nur noch einen Schritt entfernt gewesen war, hatte er nicht bemerkt.

Anastasia murmelte ein paar Worte, die Harry nicht verstehen konnte, und einen Moment darauf glomm eine grüne, achteckige Linie durch den Staub auf dem Boden um das Podest herum auf. Harry starrte die Linie an, und als er sich nun darauf konzentrierte, nahm er ihre seltsame Aura deutlich wahr.

„Was ist das?"

„Das ist eine Todeslinie."

„Wie soll das gehen?", fragte Harry verwundert. Er wusste was eine Alterslinie war. Man konnte sie nur übertreten, wenn man ein bestimmtes Alter hatte, doch er wusste nicht wie das in diesem Fall machbar sein sollte.

„Man kann die Linie doch nicht mehr überqueren, wenn man tot ist."

„Fast", meinte Anastasia mit einem beinahe nachsichtigen Lächeln, doch es war eher geprägt von Bitterkeit, als von Erheiterung über Harrys Mutmaßung.

„Der Zauber tötet dich, wenn du die Anforderungen der Linie nicht erfüllst, daher der Name. Man muss nicht tot sein, denn das wäre - wie du bereits festgestellt hast - nicht möglich. Eine Todeslinie kann nur von jemandem übertreten werden, dessen Seele über und über mit schwarzen Flecken übersät ist. Jemand, dessen Leben auf ewig verflucht ist. Jemand wie Voldemort."

Harry sah ihr direkt in ihre beinahe schwarzen Augen, und seine nächsten Worte verließen seinen Mund, bevor er sie zurück halten konnte.

„Oder jemand wie du."

Er erschrak selbst darüber wie hart und unbarmherzig sich diese Worte anhörten, und obwohl sie die Wahrheit waren, wusste Harry, dass Anastasia es keinesfalls verdiente mit Voldemort auf eine Stufe gestellt zu werden. Für einen kurzen Moment fürchtete er, Anastasia könnte ihn anschreien, doch sie begegnete seinem Blick vollkommen ruhig und schließlich nickte sie.

„Ganz genau."

Ungeachtet ihrer Antwort meinte Harry jedoch einen Hauch von Zweifel in ihren Augen zu sehen, aber bevor er sich dessen sicher sein konnte, wandte Anastasia ihren Blick ab und ging dann ohne zu zögern auf das Podest zu. Ihre anmutigen Schritte wurden nicht langsamer als sie sich der Linie näherte.

Und dann überquerte sie sie. Einfach so.

Harry stieß den Atem aus, obwohl er gar nicht bemerkt hatte, dass er die Luft angehalten hatte. Einen Moment lang hatte er daran gezweifelt, dass es Anastasia gelingen würde die Linie unbeschadet zu übertreten, aber nun musste er sich ein Mal mehr ins Gedächtnis rufen, dass Anastasia ein Vampir war. Doch auch wenn ihre Seele über und über mit schwarzen Flecken übersät war, sie half ihm, und das war für Harry das einzige was zählte.

Als Anastasia das Steinpodest erreicht hatte, streckte sie eine Hand aus und nahm den Becher von der glatten Oberfläche. Sie ließ sich einen Augenblick Zeit, um das goldene Porzellan zu betrachten und sie spürte deutlich die Präsenz von etwas Kaltem unter ihren Fingerspitzen. Der Becher war ohne Zweifel ein Horkrux. Dann drehte sie sich um, und kam mit anmutigen Schritten wieder zu Harry zurück.

„Kinderspiel", sagte sie, und ihr breites Grinsen entblößte ihre beiden Eckzähne, die kaum merklich spitzer waren als der Rest ihrer Zähne.

Harry nickte. Anastasia hatte Recht, es war in der Tat ein Kinderspiel gewesen, doch das war es nur gewesen, weil sie beide es gewesen waren, die versucht hatten diesen Horkrux zu finden. Jeder andere wäre gescheitert.

Auch Anastasia war sich dieser Tatsache wohl bewusst, als sie das alte Riddle Haus im Schein von Harrys Lichtkugel verließen. Nur weil Harry in der Lage war Parsel zu sprechen, und sie selbst ein Vampir war, hatte es ihnen gelingen können diesen Horkrux zu finden. Und nun wusste Anastasia auch weshalb Viktor den Auftrag gehabt hatte sie zu töten. Voldemort hatte gewusst, dass sie eine der wenigen war, die diese Linie übertreten konnten, und er hatte versucht sie töten zu lassen, bevor sie überhaupt an die dafür benötigten Informationen hatte kommen können. Doch Viktor war gescheitert und Voldemort hatte es nicht für notwendig empfunden sich selbst um diese Angelegenheit zu kümmern. Das war ein Fehler gewesen, denn nun hatte Voldemort wieder einen Horkrux weniger.

tbc.


	30. Sweet revenge

**Carpe Noctem**

by CarpeDiem

_"Du hast versucht mit meinen Gedanken zu spielen,_

_du hast mir ins Gesicht gelogen, _

_und du hast meine Pläne zerstört._

_Süße Rache, für alles was du getan hast."_

**# 29 #**

* * *

Die ganze Landschaft war von einer feinen Schicht aus weißem Raureif überzogen, die sich während der Nacht über die schlafende Natur gelegt hatte. Die Sonne stand bereits hoch am Himmel und jeder Zentimeter des großflächig angelegten Gartens schimmerte im hellen Sonnenlicht strahlend weiß. Selbst der hohe Metallzaun, der das Grundstück umgab und der von dem großen Fenster aus gerade noch zu sehen war, hatte sich von dem kalten grau in ein kunstvolles Gebilde aus weißem Zuckerguss verwandelt, und die spitzen Aufsätze am oberen Rand des Zaunes hatten mit dieser Verkleidung einen Teil ihrer Bedrohlichkeit vorübergehend verloren.

Rote Augen beobachteten mit starrem und leerem Blick die winterliche Landschaft, bis sie plötzlich eine Bewegung hinter einer der perfekt geschnittenen Hecken registrierten. Zwei schneeweiße Pfauen, die von der weißen Landschaft kaum zu unterscheiden waren, rannten mit gestreckten Hälsen über die Wiese und verschwanden schließlich hinter einer Reihe hüfthoher Büsche. Die roten Augen, die den extravaganten Tieren gelangweilt gefolgt waren, fixierten noch für einen Moment die Stelle, an der sie verschwunden waren, doch als die Pfaue nicht wieder auftauchten, verloren sie gänzlich das Interesse.

Voldemort wandte sich vom Fenster ab, als er hörte wie die Tür am anderen Ende des Raumes aufgestoßen wurde, und seine schlitzförmigen Nüstern bebten ungehalten über die plötzliche Störung. Er trat ein paar Schritte vom Fenster weg und seine dünnen Lippen verzogen sich zu so etwas wie einem Lächeln, als sein Blick auf seine Besucher fiel.

„Ah Minister, ich habe Sie bereits erwartet."

Die beiden Männer, die den prächtigen Salon betreten hatten, schleiften einen dritten Mann mit sich, den sie an beiden Armen gepackt hatten. Sie durchquerten den Raum bis sie die Mitte erreicht hatten, dann ließen sie den Mann zwischen sich auf den cremefarbigen Teppichboden fallen, wo er unter der Wucht des Aufpralls zusammenbrach. Die beiden Todesser nahmen ihn wieder an den Armen und zogen ihn unsanft nach oben in eine kniende Position. Der Mann versuchte aufzustehen, doch seine Wachen packten seine Schultern und drückten ihn wieder nach unten.

Rufus Scrimgeour biss die Zähne zusammen, fügte sich aber. Sein Knie bereitete ihm in dieser Position große Schmerzen, die es sogar schafften ihn den restlichen Schmerz seines geschundenen Körpers vergessen zu lassen, doch er gab kein Geräusch von sich. Er hatte den Kopf so stolz es seine Haltung zu ließ erhoben, und blickte Voldemort durch die Strähnen seiner langen, blonden Haare, die ihm ins Gesicht hingen, geradewegs in die Augen.

Voldemorts Lächeln wurde angesichts dieses letzten Versuches von Seiten Scrimgeours seine Haltung zu bewahren eine Spur breiter. Er wusste um die Schmerzen des alten Auroren.

„Wie geht es dem Knie, Rufus?"

Scrimgeour presste die Kiefer aufeinander, antwortete jedoch nicht. Voldemort wusste verdammt genau wie sehr ihm diese alte Verletzung zusetzte, und die Schmerzen vergrößerten nur die Schmach, die er empfand, wenn er daran dachte wie er sie ihm einst zugefügt hatte.

Der Dunkle Lord trat ein paar Schritte auf ihn zu, und die dunklen Roben glitten hinter ihm über den edlen Teppichboden. Scrimgeour war ein stolzer Mann und auch wenn es ihm größte Freude bereiten würde diesen Stolz zu brechen, so lag es doch nicht in seinem Interesse.

„Ich habe Sie hier her bringen lassen Scrimgeour, weil ich Ihnen ein Angebot unterbreiten will. Wie Ihnen mittlerweile klar sein dürfte, steht das Ministerium nun unter meiner Kontrolle, und das alles ohne Aufsehen zu erregen."

Erneut verkniff sich Scrimgeour eine Antwort, die seine prekäre Situation zweifellos nur noch verschlechtert hätte. Voldemort war es in erstaunlich kurzer Zeit gelungen seine Regierung zu unterwandern, und er selbst hatte davon erst in den letzten Tagen erfahren. Er war ein Narr gewesen, dass er es nicht bereits viel früher bemerkt hatte, und vor allem hätte er damit rechnen müssen, dass so etwas passieren würde. Doch nun war es zu spät und die Menschen in diesem Land würden für seine Sorglosigkeit bezahlen müssen.

„Es ist nicht mein Wunsch die magische Gemeinschaft ins Chaos zu stürzen. Im Gegenteil, ich werde den Hexen und Zauberern in diesem Land zu nie gekannter Größe verhelfen, und es ihnen ermöglichen ihren rechtmäßigen Platz an der Spitze der Evolution einzunehmen. Aber um diese Ziele zu erreichen brauchen die Menschen in diesem Land Führung und jemanden dem sie vertrauen. Ihnen vertrauen die Menschen Scrimgeour, und das würde mir vieles erleichtern. Ich bin bereit zu vergessen was in den vergangenen Monaten vorgefallen ist und Sie am Leben zu lassen, wenn Sie bereit sind Ihre Haltung noch einmal zu überdenken."

Einen Moment lang herrschte Stille, während Scrimgeour Voldemort mit mildem Erstaunen ansah, doch dann brach der Minister für Zauberei in irres Gelächter aus. Voldemorts Augen glommen empört auf, und einer der beiden Todesser versetzte Scrimgeour augenblicklich einen Tritt in den Rücken, der ihn zu Boden fallen ließ, und sein Gelächter erstarb. Danach packten ihn die beiden Todesser wieder und zogen ihn hoch. Scrimgeour hustete, und Blut tropfte aus seinem Mundwinkel auf den teuren, beigen Teppichboden, doch noch immer zeichnete sich auf seinem Gesicht eine Art irres Grinsen ab. In der Tat empfand er eine perverse Art von Belustigung angesichts Voldemorts Vorschlags.

„Niemals", antwortete Scrimgeour hasserfüllt, und spuckte voller Verachtung weiteres Blut zu Voldemorts Füßen auf den Teppich. „Eher sterbe ich."

Das falsche Lächeln auf Voldemorts fahlem Gesicht war einer gleichgültigen Maske gewichen, doch seine roten Augen ruhten mit kaltem Glanz auf Scrimgeour. Er hatte nichts anderes von Scrimgeour erwartet, aber dennoch war es ärgerlich.

„Das ist angesichts Ihrer Antwort das Mindeste, was ich von Ihnen verlange."

Mit einer Bewegung hatte Voldemort seinen Zauberstab gezogen und ihn auf den Minister gerichtet.

„Avada Kedavra."

Der Todesfluch traf Scrimgeour mitten auf die Brust und als das grüne Licht verblasst war, sackte Scrimgeours Körper zusammen.

„Schafft ihn weg", befahl Voldemort gleichgültig, und die beiden Todesser schleiften den leblosen Körper über den Teppich nach draußen. Hinter ihnen wurde die Tür wieder geschlossen.

„Nun, das war zu erwarten gewesen."

Der weißhaarige Mann, der die Worte gesprochen hatte, war von seinem Platz in einem der Sessel, von dem aus er mit amüsierter Miene und ineinander verschränkten Fingern die Szene beachtet hatte, aufgestanden, und ging auf Voldemort zu. Der Dunkle Lord antwortete ihm nicht. Er bedachte ihn lediglich mit einem ungehaltenen Blick, während er sich mit seinen dünnen Fingern über den kahlen Kopf strich. Dann drehte er sich wieder zum Fenster, und ließ seinen Blick über die weißen Sträucher und Bäume im Garten wandern.

„Was willst du jetzt tun?", fragte Arion, und stellte sich hinter ihn.

Voldemort atmete tief ein und seine Nüstern bebten dabei.

„Ich werde dem Tagespropheten noch heute mitteilen lassen, dass Rufus Scrimgeour tragischer weise einer Herzattacke erlegen ist. Pius Thicknesse wird neuer Zaubereiminister werden. Niemand wird Verdacht schöpfen, und Thicknesse wird sich zweifellos über diese Beförderung freuen. Du wirst mit Yaxley und ein paar anderen ins Ministerium gehen und dort sicherstellen, dass alle, die Scrimgeours Meinung teilen, seinem Schicksal folgen werden."

Arion nickte gleichgültig. „Gewiss doch. Gibt es sonst noch etwas?"

„Nein. Du hast deine Befehle", sagte Voldemort ohne ihn anzusehen. „Geh jetzt, und enttäusche mich nicht."

„Natürlich nicht", antwortete Arion, beinahe belustigt über eine solche Annahme. Dann drehte er sich um und ging auf die große Doppeltür zu, die bereits von zwei Todessern für ihn geöffnet worden war. Als er an die Stelle kam, an der Scrimgeour gelegen hatte, blieb er stehen, und besah sich der Blutspuren auf dem hellen Teppich.

„Zu schade."

Voldemort drehte sich um, und sah Arion durchdringend an. „Was?"

Dieser erwiderte den Blick gelassen und machte nach einer Sekunde eine Geste in Richtung der bereits getrockneten Blutflecke.

„Der Teppich. Er muss ein Vermögen gekostet haben und alle Zauber, die Blutflecke verschwinden lassen, werden auch das Material angreifen."

Voldemort sah ihn eine Sekunde lang an, doch dann fing er an zu lachen. Arion lachte ebenfalls, bevor er sich mit einem letzten Blick wieder der Tür zuwandte, und weiter ging.

Voldemort sah dem Mann mit den kurzen silbernen Haaren nach. Zu Beginn hatte er noch an der Loyalität seines alten Freundes gezweifelt, aber er hatte in Arions Geist kein Zeichen von Verrat finden können, und er selbst hatte ihm auch nie einen Grund gegeben weitere Zweifel gegen ihn zu hegen.

Als Arion ihn damals verlassen hatte, hatte er nicht damit gerechnet, dass er wieder zu ihm zurückkehren würde, doch er hatte letzten Endes doch eingesehen, dass er vor all den Jahren die falsche Seite gewählt hatte, und diesen Fehler nun korrigiert.

Ohne einen bestimmten Grund dafür zu haben, allein aus einer Laune heraus, konzentrierte Voldemort sich und drang federleicht und doch mit tödlicher Präzision in Arions Geist ein. Zuerst waren seine Gedanken wie die der meisten seiner Todesser vollkommen leer, doch Voldemort drang tiefer vor und mit einem Mal erregte etwas seine Aufmerksamkeit. Ohne, dass Arion, der die Tür nun beinahe erreicht hatte, etwas davon bemerkt hätte, drang er noch tiefer in seinen Geist vor, und die Bilder, die er dort zu sehen bekam, ließen ihn seine Augen wütend zu schmalen Schlitzen verengen. Seine Nüstern bebten vor Zorn und eine unglaubliche Wut stieg in ihm auf, die seinen ganzen Körper unkontrolliert zittern ließ. Mit einer harschen Bewegung seiner Hand schlossen sich die Flügel der Tür wieder und beide Hälften knallten mit einem ohrenbetäubenden Krachen genau vor Arion zu.

Der weißhaarige Zauberer blieb ruckartig vor der geschlossenen Tür stehen und drehte sich dann um.

„Was soll… ", begann Arion ungehalten, doch er konnte seinen Satz nicht vollenden. Voldemort hatte seinen Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet, und mit einem Mal riss es ihn von den Füßen und er krachte gegen die geschlossene Salontür.

Arion verzog schmerzhaft das Gesicht, doch als sein Blick auf Voldemort fiel, und er den wutentbrannten Blick in den schlitzartigen roten Augen sah, wusste er was geschehen war. Voldemort hatte schließlich doch die Wahrheit in seinen Gedanken erkannt, doch obwohl er wusste, dass diese Erkenntnis seinen Tod bedeutete, verspürte er keine Angst. Er hatte gewusst, dass dieser Moment kommen würde, und er wunderte sich zugegebenermaßen darüber, dass Voldemort nicht schon viel früher die Wahrheit erkannt hatte - er war nie ein ebenbürtiger Gegner für ihn in gewesen. Arion schloss für einen Moment die Augen, während ihn die Gewissheit übermannte, dass er die letzten Augenblicke seines Lebens unvorstellbare Qualen leiden würde, denn eines wusste er, Voldemort würde ihm keinen schnellen Tod gewähren. Doch im Grunde war ihm all das gleichgültig. Es war vorbei, und was auch immer ihn vorher noch erwarten würde, er würde es annehmen, denn es war seine gerechte Strafe für all die Verbrechen, die er in seinem Leben begangen hatte.

Voldemorts zischende Stimme hallte durch den Raum und holte Arion in die Realität zurück.

„Verräter!"

Arion öffnete die Augen und starrte in Voldemorts rote Augen, doch er hielt dem Blick stand, und einen Augenblick darauf begann er zu lachen.

# # #

Die Flammen der flackernden Fackeln spiegelten sich auf der schwarzen Wasseroberfläche und warfen verzerrte und groteske Schatten auf Voldemorts fahle Haut.

Er hatte nicht glauben wollen was er in Arions Gedanken gesehen hatte, und nie hätte er gedacht, dass sich sein Verrat als so weitläufig herausstellen würde, doch nun blieb ihm nichts anderes mehr übrig, als dieser Tatsache ins Auge zu sehen. Er war in der letzten Stunde zu all seinen Verstecken, an denen er einst seine Horkruxe zurück gelassen hatte, gereist und alle von ihnen waren leer gewesen.

Seine roten Augen funkelten bedrohlich in der Dunkelheit der Höhle, während sie weiterhin starr auf den Boden des steinernen Bassins gerichtet waren.

Es war leer.

Das goldene Medaillon, das Erbstück Salazar Slytherins, war gestohlen worden und der Splitter seiner Seele, der sich darin befunden hatte, war ihm genommen worden.

Zwar war es Arion gewesen, der ihn verraten hatte, doch es waren Anastasia Gray und Dumbledore gewesen, die seine Horkruxe vernichtet hatten.

Einen nach dem anderen.

Mit seinen spindelartigen Fingern strich er am Rand der steinernen Schale entlang, und der Schein der Fackeln jagte fahle Schatten über seine weiße Haut. Seine Bewegungen waren ruhig und kontrolliert, doch in seinem Innersten tobte noch immer diese unbändige Wut, die sich immer noch nicht gelegt hatte. Er hatte sechs Horkruxe geschaffen, er war weiter gegangen auf dem Weg zur Unsterblichkeit als irgendjemand vor ihm es jemals zuvor gewagt hatte, und nun spürte er den Schatten des Todes erneut über sich aufziehen. Er wagte es nicht seine Seele ein weiteres Mal zu spalten und damit noch einen Horkrux zu erschaffen, denn er bewegte sich bereits jetzt nahe an der Grenze dessen, was möglich war. Zu nahe.

Zwei seiner Horkruxe waren noch intakt, doch einen von ihnen würde er opfern müssen, denn der Junge war eine zu große Gefahr, als das er ihm gestatten könnte am Leben zu bleiben. Er fürchtete die Prophezeiung noch immer. Dumbledore war zwar ein sentimentaler alter Mann, aber gewiss kein Narr gewesen. Er hatte irgendetwas gewusst, etwas das Potter und die Prophezeiung betraf, und das ihn letzten Endes zu Fall bringen würde, das spürte er. Doch so weit würde er es nicht kommen lassen. Er hatte es bereits viel zu lange vor sich her geschoben.

Der Junge musste sterben, so schnell wie möglich, und Anastasia Gray ebenso. Und dieses Mal durften ihm dabei keine Fehler unterlaufen. Er musste Potter dazu bringen zu ihm zu kommen, denn anders würde er kaum an ihn heran kommen, und dieses Mal musste er eine reale Gefahr erschaffen. Selbst Potters Dummheit kannte Grenzen. Außerdem musste er dafür sorgen, dass Anastasia bei ihm war. Dieser verfluchte Vampir hatte ihm in wenigen Monaten mehr Ärger gemacht als Dumbledore in all den Jahren. Als Viktor versagt hatte, hätte er Anastasia selbst umbringen sollen, aber er hatte nicht geglaubt, dass sie tatsächlich in der Lage sein könnte sein Portal zu finden und zu öffnen. Genau das schien ihr jedoch mithilfe des Jungen gelungen zu sein, und dafür würde sie bezahlen.

Ein letztes Mal glommen die roten Pupillen in der Dunkelheit der Höhle auf, bevor Voldemort sich umdrehte und auf das kleine Holzboot, das auf dem schwarzen Wasser trieb, zuging.

Auf dem Boden neben dem Steinbassin lag Arions lebloser Körper, doch Voldemort würdigte weder ihn, noch den Kristallbecher, der neben der Leiche lag, und an dem die letzten Tropfen der grünen Flüssigkeit klebten, eines Blickes.

tbc.


	31. Victim

**Carpe Noctem**

by CarpeDiem

_"Obwohl ich das Opfer bin,_

_wirst du dich nicht um mich bemühen._

_Obwohl ich sterben würde,_

_um zu wissen, dass du mich liebst,_

_bin ich ganz allein."_

**# 30 #**

* * *

Die alte Holztür war ziemlich schwer, und Ginny musste sich beinahe mit ihrem ganzen Gewicht dagegen stemmen, um sie aufzubekommen, doch mit einem protestierenden Quietschen gaben die Scharniere letztendlich doch nach, und die Tür ließ sich nach außen aufziehen. Ein Schwall warmer Luft und der Geruch nach Zigaretten und Alkohol schlug Ginny entgegen, als sie sich von der kalten Nachtluft draußen durch den Spalt in die Kneipe zwängte, und die Tür hinter sich mit einem lauten Geräusch wieder ins Schloss fallen ließ. Mit einem schnellen Blick unter dem Rand ihrer Kapuze hervor, vergewisserte sie sich, dass niemand sie oder vielmehr das lauten Krachen, mit dem die Tür ins Schloss gefallen war, bemerkt hatte, doch keiner der vielen Köpfe im Schankraum hatte sich abrupt in ihre Richtung gedreht.

Ginnys Herzschlag beruhigte sich wieder etwas und sie atmete ein Mal tief ein und wieder aus, bevor sie den braunen Stoff ihrer Kapuze weiter hinunter zog, um sicherzugehen, dass er ihr Gesicht verbarg. Das Letzte was sie wollte war, dass jemand bemerkte, dass sich unter dem langen Umhang eine Schülerin aus Hogwarts verbarg, die mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit um diese Zeit nichts in einer Kneipe in Hogsmeade zu suchen hatte. Schon gar nicht in einer Kneipe wie dem Eberkopf.

Da es im Schankraum ziemlich voll, und Ginny nicht besonders groß war, nahm niemand Notiz von ihr, und so blieb sie unschlüssig neben der Tür stehen. Noch immer rang sie mit sich, ob es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen war sich aus dem Schloss zu schleichen und hier her zu kommen. Ihr Herz war sich zwar sicher richtig gehandelt zu haben, doch ihr Verstand war da ganz anderer Meinung. Sie hatte niemandem im Schloss etwas von ihrem kleinen Ausflug erzählt und aufgepasst, dass niemand sie sah, während sie mit der Karte des Rumtreibers, die Harry ihr im Sommer gegeben hatte, im Buckel der einäugigen Hexe verschwunden war. Zwar vermutete sie, dass Hermine nicht allzu lange brauchen würde bis sie feststellte, dass sie nicht in der Bibliothek war, doch daran verschwendete Ginny im Moment keinen Gedanken.

Darauf bedacht nicht aufzufallen, spähte sie vorsichtig unter ihrer Kapuze hervor, und begann den Raum nach Harry abzusuchen. Harry. Sie liebte ihn immer noch, und als sie vor zwei Tagen seine Handschrift auf dem Brief erkannt hatte, hatte ihr Herz Luftsprünge gemacht. Sie hatte immer gewusst, dass alles, was er damals auf Bill und Fleurs Hochzeit zu ihr gesagt hatte, nicht seine wahren Gefühle gewesen waren. Er hatte all das nur gesagt, weil er sie beschützen wollte, aber das war Ginny egal. Sie würde sich mutig in jede Gefahr werfen, solange sie es an Harrys Seite tun konnte. Sie liebte ihn und sie wusste, dass er sie auch liebte, und sie war bereit ihm seine Lügen zu verzeihen.

Ein kleiner Waldkauz hatte vor zwei Tagen seinen Brief zu ihr gebracht, und Ginny war sofort aufgewacht, als die kleine Eule an die Fensterscheibe des Schlafsaals geklopft hatte. Zuerst hatte sie sich gewundert warum nicht Hedwig den Brief gebracht hatte, aber die große Schneeeule wäre viel zu auffällig gewesen. Ginny hatte den Brief dann mit zittrigen Händen aufgeklappt und gelesen. Harry hatte sich bei ihr für das entschuldigt, was er zu ihr gesagt hatte, und sie gebeten ihm zu verzeihen. Außerdem wollte er sich heute Abend hier mit ihr treffen, weil er es nicht mehr aushielt noch länger von ihr getrennt zu sein. Ginny hatte den Brief unter ihr Kopfkissen gelegt und mittlerweile konnte sie jede einzelne Zeile auswendig.

Es musste mittlerweile genau Mitternacht sein, aber Ginny konnte Harry zwischen den Köpfen der Leute nicht entdecken. Ein weiteres Mal ließ sie ihren Blick suchend zwischen den Tischen umher wandern, doch auch dieses Mal fand sie keinen schwarzen Haarschopf der aussah wie Harry. Sie begann wieder unruhig zu werden, als sie ihn nicht finden konnte, und Zweifel stiegen in ihr auf. Wo war er? Sie hatte erwartet, dass er schon längst hier sein würde, wenn sie den Eberkopf betrat, aber er war nicht da. Ein weiteres Mal suchte sie den Raum ab, aber schließlich musste sie erkennen, dass Harry nicht da war. Ein ungutes Gefühl stieg in ihr auf, und eine Ahnung beschlich sie, dass hier etwas nicht stimmte. Sie hätte nicht hier her kommen sollen.

Ginny drehte sich um und griff nach der Türklinke, doch bevor sie sie herunter drücken konnte, legte sich plötzlich eine Hand über die ihre und packte zu. Ginny versuchte sofort ihre Hand weg zu ziehen, doch sie schaffte es nicht, und als sie erschrocken nach oben sah, blickte sie in das grobschlächtige Gesicht eines Mannes, den sie als einen der Todesser erkannte, die bei dem Angriff auf Hogwarts im Schloss gewesen waren.

„Wohin des Weges Püppchen?"

Ginny schreckte mit einem leisen Schrei vor ihm zurück, was jedoch nur bedingt möglich war, da der Mann immer noch ihre Hand über der Türklinke fest hielt. Sie versuchte von ihm weg zu kommen, doch als sie sich von ihm weg drehte, fand sie sich einem weiteren Todesser gegenüber, der ihr mit seinen gelben Zähnen bedrohlich ins Gesicht grinste.

Ginny wollte schreien, aber bevor sie eine Chance dazu hatte, schlossen sich die Finger des anderen Todessers erbarmungslos über ihren Mund, und er packte sie von hinten, sodass sie plötzlich den Boden unter den Füßen verlor. Ginny begann um sich zu treten, und als sie die Finger des Mannes zu fassen bekam, biss sie zu. Der Todesser fluchte, zog seine Hand weg und ließ sie los, doch bevor Ginny erneut die Gelegenheit hatte zu schreien, hörte sie ein Silencio hinter sich, und ihre Stimmbänder versagten ihr den Dienst. Einen Moment darauf wurde sie bereits von dem anderen Todesser gepackt, und nachdem sich sein Freund mit einem Schlag ins Gesicht bei ihr für den Biss revanchiert hatte, schleiften sie Ginny nach draußen.

# # #

Die schwarze Kapuze wurde unsanft von Ginnys Kopf gerissen und der darauf folgende Stoß in ihren Rücken brachte sie zu Fall. Ginny konnte sich im letzten Moment noch mit den Händen auf den kalten Steinboden abfangen, doch dann brach sie mit einem lautlosen Schluchzen zusammen. Die beiden Todesser hatten den Schweigezauber nicht aufgehoben, und während sie Ginny durch die Gänge dieses Verstecks geschleift hatten, waren ihr die Tränen lautlos die Wangen hinunter gelaufen.

Nachdem sie den Eberkopf verlassen hatten, waren sie mit ihr appariert, und das Letzte, was Ginny im schwachen Mondlicht gesehen hatte, bevor man ihr die schwarze Kapuze über den Kopf gezogen hatte, war die alte Ruine einer Burg gewesen. Dann hatten die beiden Männer sie über die Wiese mit sich gezogen, und anschließend eine Art Schacht hinunter gehoben, bevor sie mit ihr durch die endlosen, steinernen Gänge gegangen waren. Ginny hatte versucht sich zu merken in welche Richtung sie gegangen waren, aber bereits nach kurzer Zeit hatte sie vollkommen die Orientierung und auch ihr Zeitgefühl verloren.

Der Brief war eine Falle gewesen. Diese Gewissheit hatte sie getroffen wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht, denn das bedeutete nicht nur, dass sie einen dummen und auch sehr gefährlichen Fehler begangen hatte, sondern auch, dass der Brief nicht von Harry gewesen war, und dass er alles was er auf der Hochzeit zu ihr gesagt hatte, genauso gemeint hatte. Sie wusste nicht was für sie im Moment schwerer zu verkraften war, dass Harry sie nicht liebte, oder dass sie sich nun in den Fängen der Todesser befand, die sie mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit töten würden.

Ginny schluchzte ein weiteres Mal verzweifelt auf, als diese Gedanken ihre Sinne betäubten, doch dieses Mal hallte ihre erstickte Stimme an den steinernen Wänden wieder und sie erschrak, als sie das Geräusch hörte. Jemand musste den Schweigezauber gelöst haben. Ginny hob eine Hand und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken die Tränen aus den Augen, als sie eine zischende Stimme über sich hörte, die ihr das Blut in den Adern gefrieren ließ.

„Wie es den Anschein hat, haben dir die Zeilen gefallen, die Draco dir geschrieben hat."

Obwohl Ginny genau wusste, dass es ein Fehler war, hob sie vorsichtig den Kopf. Zuerst sah sie nur den grauen Steinboden auf dem sie lag, und dann den Saum eines schwarzen Umhanges einige Meter vor sich, doch dann hob sie ihren Blick weiter an, und ihre Augen glitten an der hohen Gestalt in dem schwarzen Umhang empor, bis sie direkt in das fahle Gesicht von Lord Voldemort blickte. Die Fackeln an den Wänden des steinernen Schachtes warfen groteske Schatten auf die bleiche Haut, die sich über hohe Wangenknochen spannte, und die roten Augen mit ihren schlitzförmigen Pupillen glommen bedrohlich in der Dunkelheit, während sie mit kaltem und abfälligem Blick auf Ginny ruhten. Über ihren Köpfen am Ende des Schachtes konnte man durch ein schweres, verrostetes Gitter den Nachthimmel und vereinzelte Sterne sehen, doch Ginny maß diesem Ausblick keinerlei Bedeutung zu. Ihre Augen weiteten sich vor Angst und ihr ganzer Körper war wie gelähmt. Sie konnte nichts anderes tun, als in diese schrecklichen roten Augen zu starren.

„Crucio!"

Ginny hörte die Worte hinter sich und sie rissen sie aus ihrer Starre, doch bevor sie in der Lage war ihren Blick endlich von Voldemort abzuwenden, traf sie der Zauber in den Rücken, und eine unvorstellbare Welle aus Schmerzen überflutete ihren Körper und setzte ihre Nervenenden in Brand. Ginny krümmte sich vorne über, und der einzige Gedanke, der ihr blieb, war der, dass sie sich wünschte tot zu sein, nur damit diese Schmerzen aufhören würden. Einen Moment darauf war es vorbei, und Ginny lag schwer atmend auf dem kalten Steinboden. Jede Faser ihres Körpers tat ihr weh, selbst ihr Hals, und sie war sich sicher, dass sie geschrien hatte, obwohl sie ihre eigenen Schreie nicht gehört hatte. Bevor sie sich wieder aufrichten konnte, wurde sie von hinten am Hals gepackt und ein Stück in die Höhe gezogen. Sie versuchte sich dagegen zu wehren, doch als sie einen warmen Atem an ihrem Ohr spürte, hielt sie still.

„Wage es noch einmal dem Dunklen Lord ins Gesicht zu blicken, und ich werde dich im Selben Moment töten, du unverschämte Göre!"

Ginny spürte die Abscheu und den Ekel, die sie durchfuhren beinahe deutlicher als die Angst, die ihren Körper erzittern ließ, doch nur beinahe. Als der Todesser sie wieder auf den Boden stieß, blieb sie kraftlos liegen und rührte sich nicht mehr, aus Furcht diese Schmerzen ein weiteres Mal ertragen zu müssen.

Das siegessichere Lächeln mit dem Voldemort sie bedachte, sah sie nicht.

„Bringt sie weg. Lucius hat bestimmt noch eine nette, kleine Zelle für sie frei. Wenn ihr wollt, könnt ihr euren Spaß mit ihr haben, aber passt auf, dass sie hinterher noch am Leben ist. Es wird mir eine ganz besondere Freude sein sie vor Potters Augen zu töten."

Nur sehr langsam begriff Ginny die Bedeutung dieser Worte, doch als ihr klar wurde, was Voldemort den beiden Todessern soeben erlaubt hatte mit ihr zu tun, setzte ihr Herz für einen Schlag aus. Ein Schauer aus kalter Angst und abgrundtiefem Ekel lief ihr den Rücken hinunter, und ein Mal mehr wünschte sie sich tot zu sein. Sie hörte die perverse Vorfreude der beiden Todesser aus ihren Stimmen heraus, als sie sich demütig bei ihrem Lord für seine Großzügigkeit bedankten. Sie wusste, dass sie in der Lage war jeden Schmerz zu ertragen -jeden bis auf diesen. Stumme Tränen liefen ihr die Wangen hinunter. Die Angst lähmte ihren ganzen Körper und kein Laut kam über ihre Lippen, obwohl sie am liebsten laut geschrien hätte. So blieb sie bewegungslos auf dem kalten Boden liegen, und wartete darauf, dass die beiden Todesser sie jeden Moment an den Armen packen und mit sich zerren würden, um sie irgendwo in einer kleinen, dreckigen Zelle zu vergewaltigen.

Doch bevor irgendetwas davon passieren konnte, hörte Ginny plötzlich eine Stimme von etwas weiter hinten aus dem Raum, und diese Stimme hätte sie überall wiedererkannt.

„Mein Lord - verzeiht mir, dass ich spreche. Ihr habt mir eine Belohnung für meine Dienste angeboten. Ich habe nichts verlangt, denn es ist mir eine Ehre Euch zu dienen."

„Was willst du, Snape?", fragte Voldemort, und seine kalte Stimme hallte an den Wänden des Schachtes wider.

„Lasst das Mädchen meine Belohnung sein, mein Lord. Ich bitte Euch, gebt sie mir, als meine Sklavin - als mein Eigentum."

Als Ginny diese Worte hörte, gefror das Blut in ihren Adern zu Eis. Snape, der Verräter, der Mann der Albus Dumbledore ermordet hatte, wollte sie als sein Eigentum - als seine Sklavin. Einen Moment lang war sich Ginny sicher, dass all das hier nur ein böser Traum war, aus dem sie jeden Moment erwachen würde. Doch sie wachte nicht auf, und das hier war auch kein Alptraum, dazu spürte sie die Kälte des Steinbodens, die langsam in ihre Glieder kroch und ihren Körper erzittern ließ, viel zu deutlich.

Doch bevor Voldemort etwas auf Snapes Bitte erwidern konnte, durchbrach eine schrille weibliche Stimme die Stille. Ginny erkannte Bellatrix Lestrange beinahe sofort.

„Was willst du denn mit der?"

„Auch ich bin nur ein Mann und habe meine Bedürfnisse, Bellatrix. Nur, dass ich dazu junge Mädchen bevorzuge. Was glaubst du wohl, weshalb ich all die Jahre in Hogwarts Lehrer gespielt habe? Diese jungen Dinger sind so leicht mit einem Vergessenszauber zu belegen", erwiderte Snape ungerührt, und Ginny bekam eine Gänsehaut am ganzen Körper.

Voldemort hingegen lachte. Es war ein kaltes Lachen, und doch glaubte Ginny so etwas wie Belustigung darin zu hören, und einen Moment lang wusste sie nicht warum. Doch als ihr langsam klar wurde, was Snape gerade gesagt hatte, und was er ihr antun würde - was er ihr vielleicht bereits angetan hatte - rebellierte alles in ihr. Dieser Mann war ein Todesser, er hatte Dumbledore all die Jahre hintergangen und ihn letzten Endes getötet, er war gefährlich, und Ginny graute davor was er alles mit ihr anstellen würde. Noch viel schlimmer war im Moment jedoch der Gedanke daran, dass es vermutlich nicht das erste Mal war. Wenn er ihr Gedächtnis verändert hatte, wäre das durchaus möglich, und die Panik, die sie bei diesem Gedanken empfand, schnürte ihr die Kehle zu. Sie konnte einfach nicht glauben was Snape gesagt hatte, dass er es geschafft haben sollte Schülerinnen zu vergewaltigen, und das alles unter Dumbledores wachsamen Augen. Sie hatte gewusst, dass dieser Mann eiskalt sein konnte, aber sie hatte ihn auch das eine oder andere Mal verteidigt. Jetzt konnte sie kaum glauben, dass sie so blind gewesen war. Ginny wusste nicht wieso, aber sie betete insgeheim, dass Voldemort ihm seine Bitte verweigern würde.

„Sie ist dein."

Voldemorts Stimme riss Ginny aus ihren Gedanken, und sie schluchzte laut auf. Sie wünschte sich nichts mehr in diesem Moment, als dass Snape sie einfach töten würde, anstatt ihr das anzutun, doch sie wusste, dass er das nie tun würde.

„Ich danke Euch, mein Lord."

Einen Augenblick darauf wurde sie an einem Arm gepackt und nach oben gezogen. Ginny wehrte sich gegen den harten Griff, doch die Finger um ihren Arm lockerten sich nicht im Mindesten. Plötzlich fühlte sie, wie Snape sie dichter an seinen Körper zog, und Ginny versuchte verzweifelt von ihm weg zu kommen, doch als sie seinen warmen Atem an ihrer Wange spürte, erstarrte sie.

„Es wird mir eine ausgesprochene Freude sein, Miss Weasley."

Ginny schluchzte, und wehrte sich gegen ihn, doch sie kam nicht einmal einen Millimeter von ihm weg.

„Nein - bitte… bitte nicht", schluchzte sie verzweifelt, doch Snape beachtete sie nicht, und zerrte sie mit sich mit sich in Richtung einer schweren Holztür, die in den Schacht eingelassen war, und durch die sie vermutlich zuvor hereingekommen war. Die Tränen raubten Ginny die Sicht, doch einen Moment darauf zog ihr Jemand die schwarze Kapuze, die ihr bereits zuvor die Sicht genommen hatte, über den Kopf und Ginny war erneut blind, während sie neben Snape, der sie gnadenlos mit sich schleifte, her stolperte.

# # #

Harry schreckte aus dem Schlaf hoch, und saß mit einem Mal kerzengerade im Bett. Er atmete schwer, und für einen langen Augenblick starrte er vollkommen orientierungslos in die Dunkelheit.

Ohne, dass es ihm bewusst gewesen wäre, glommen seine Augen für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde rot auf, doch schon einen Moment darauf schwächte das Glühen langsam ab, und während Harry sich bemühte seine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen, verschwand es schließlich vollkommen, und ließ einen grüne Iris zurück.

Seine Narbe brannte wie Feuer, und er presste die Hände an seine Stirn, um die langsam abklingengen Schmerzen zu ersticken.

Noch vor wenigen Sekunden war er meilenweit weg gewesen, doch langsam gelang es seinen Augen die Umrisse des vertrauen Zimmers in der Dunkelheit zu erkennen. Er wollte den bizarren Traum am liebsten sofort vergessen, doch gleichzeitig versuchte er mit aller Macht ihn festzuhalten, und kein Detail davon aus den Augen zu verlieren.

Noch immer fühlte er dieses unglaubliche Gefühl des Triumphes, das jede Faser seines Körpers eine ungemeine Befriedigung erfahren ließ. Doch er versuchte das Gefühl abzuschütteln, denn er wusste, dass es nicht sein eigenes war. Nichts von dem, was er gesehen hatte, hätte es jemals geschafft solche Empfindungen in ihm auszulösen.

Voldemort hatte Ginny.

Diese Erkenntnis brannte sich in ein Denken ein und lähmte seinen ganzen Körper. Er hatte sie gesehen, wie sie auf dem kalten Steinboden gelegen hatte, doch das schlimmste daran war gewesen, dass er von oben auf sie herab geblickt hatte. Er hatte alles durch Voldemorts Augen gesehen, und doch war er machtlos gewesen, als einer der Todesser seinen Zauberstab gehoben, und Ginny mit dem Crutiatusfluch gefoltert hatte. Ihm war nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als es geschehen zu lassen, dabei zu zusehen, und dieses perverse Gefühl der Genugtuung und der Macht zu empfinden, das ihn beinahe um den Verstand gebracht hatte.

Er hatte versucht diesem Traum zu entfliehen und aufzuwachen, aber Voldemort hatte ihn nicht gehen lassen. Seine Legilimentik war unglaublich stark gewesen, doch er hatte ihm lediglich diese Bilder gezeigt, ohne in seinen Geist einzudringen und so das Risiko einzugehen, dass es Harry gelingen könnte, wiederrum in seine Gedanken zu gelangen. Soweit hatte Harry jedoch gar nicht gedacht, er war vollauf damit beschäftigt gewesen seine Mauern aufrecht zu erhalten. Schließlich hatte er Voldemorts zischende Laute in seinem Kopf wiederhallen hören.

Ich habe deine kleine Freundin, komm und hol sie dir, wenn du den Mut dazu hast.

Erst dann hatte Voldemort ihn losgelassen und das letzte, was er gesehen hatte, als Voldemort mit einem irren Lachen nach oben geblickt hatte, war ein verrostetes, dickes Eisengitter gewesen, durch das man die Sterne am Himmel sehen konnte. Dann war er endlich aufgewacht, und die Angst hatte seinen Körper ergriffen.

Voldemort hatte Ginny, und er würde sie töten, wenn es ihm nicht schnell genug gelang, sie zu retten. Er war nicht mehr fähig einen anderen Gedanken zu fassen, und als er die Decke zurück schlug, war er schon beinahe mit einem Fuß auf dem Boden, als ihn eine winzige Stimme dazu zwang für einen Moment Inne zu halten.

Er wusste nicht, ob Voldemort Ginny hatte, er hatte es lediglich von Voldemort gezeigt bekommen. Voldemort hatte ihn schon einmal mit so einer List in die Falle gelockt, und der Preis für diese Dummheit war Sirius' Leben gewesen. Doch irgendetwas sagte Harry, dass es diesmal kein Trick war, und dass Voldemort Ginny tatsächlich in seine Gewalt gebracht hatte.

Er hatte nicht viel Zeit, er musste sie retten, sofort und das nicht nur, weil sie seine Freundin war oder weil sie Rons Schwester war, sondern weil er sie liebte, und er wusste, dass etwas in ihm zerbrechen würde, wenn sie seinetwegen getötet wurde. Er hatte versucht sie zu beschützen, indem er sie von sich weggestoßen hatte, doch all das hatte nichts genützt und jetzt war sie doch in Gefahr. Er durfte nicht zu lassen, dass Voldemort ihr etwas antat!

Entschlossen stand Harry aus dem Bett auf, murmelte ein Lumos, das die Lampen an den Wänden entflammte, und wollte zu dem Stuhl gehen, auf dem seine Sachen lagen, doch bereits nach wenigen Schritten blieb er erneut stehen. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung wo er mit der Suche nach Ginny beginnen sollte. Zwar erinnerte er sich an das eiserne Gitter, durch das er die Sterne am Nachthimmel gesehen hatte, aber er wusste nicht, wo sich dieser Ort befand.

Verzweiflung machte sich in ihm breit, wie er Ginny jemals finden sollte, und gleichzeitig stieg eine ungeheure Wut in ihm auf. Voldemort konnte ihm doch keine Falle stellen, indem er Ginny gefangen hielt, wenn Harry keine Ahnung hatte, wo er nach ihr suchen sollte! Das ergab doch keinen Sinn! Verwirrt und wütend fuhr sich Harry mit einer Hand durch seine strubbligen Haare, während er immer noch mitten im Zimmer stand.

Er hatte keine Ahnung wie er Ginny finden sollte, doch eines wusste er, was immer er auch tat, er musste schnell handeln, und das vorzugsweise so, dass Anastasia nicht bemerkte, dass er das Haus verließ. Sie würde nur versuchen ihn aufzuhalten, und das würde alles unnötig verzögern, und diese Zeit hatte Ginny nicht. Zweifellos würde sie ihm verbieten in diese Falle zu laufen, und Harry war der Ansicht, dass es besser war, um Verzeihung zu bitten, als um Erlaubnis. Außerdem brauchte er ihre Hilfe nicht zwangsläufig, er konnte es mit mehreren Todessern gleichzeitig aufnehmen, wenn er musste.

Doch das löste das Problem nicht, dass er nicht wusste wo Ginny gefangen gehalten wurde, was überhaupt keinen Sinn ergab, außer Voldemort wollte sicherstellen, dass Anastasia ihn begleitete, und dieser Ort war ihr bekannt. Das war die einzig logische Erklärung, die Harry im Moment einfallen wollte, doch sie gefiel ihm nicht, denn das bedeutete, dass er Anastasia brauchte, um Ginny zu befreien.

Er vertraute Anastasia, doch hier ging es um Ginny und er wollte nicht, dass sie mit ihrer berechnenden Ruhe ihr Leben aufs Spiel setzte. Doch wie es aussah, hatte er auch dieses Mal keine Wahl.

Mit einem Ruck setzte sich Harry wieder in Bewegung, griff sich seine Sachen vom Stuhl, und zog sich eilig an. Er ließ die Tür seines Zimmers offen stehen und während er zur Treppe rannte, rief er nach Anastasia, um sie nicht erst im ganzen Haus suchen zu müssen. Ihre Antwort kam aus dem Erdgeschoss, und Harry lief, immer zwei Treppenstufen auf einmal nehmend, nach unten ins Esszimmer.

Als Harry außer Atmen im Türrahmen erschien, fand er Anastasia vor dem großen Kamin, und er sah gerade noch, wie sich eine grüne Flammenzunge hinter ihr in Nichts auflöste. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, und mit wem auch immer sie gerade noch geredet hatte, jetzt war der Kamin leer.

„Voldemort hat Ginny entführt!"

Anastasias erste Reaktion bestand lediglich darin, eine Augenbraue nach oben zu ziehen, bevor sie ihn für einen langen Moment offenkundig überrascht ansah.

„Ich weiß das, weil Minerva mir gerade mitgeteilt hat, dass Ginny aus ihrem Schlafsaal verschwunden ist, und dass man einen Brief in ihrem Zimmer gefunden hat, der deine Handschrift trägt. Aber woher weißt du es?"

Harry starrte Anastasia an, aber obwohl ihn im nächsten Moment ein Gefühl der Erleichterung überkam, stieg gleichzeitig auch seine Angst um Ginny. Das, was Anastasia gerade gesagt hatte, hatte die letzten Zweifel, die er noch gehabt hatte, ausgeräumt. Die Bilder, die Voldemort ihm gezeigt hatte, waren real gewesen, doch das bedeutete auch, dass Ginny tatsächlich in großer Gefahr schwebte, und umso wichtiger war es jetzt, dass er schnell handelte. In knappen Worten schilderte er Anastasia, was er in seinem Traum gesehen hatte. Der Vampir hörte ihm ruhig, aber besorgt zu, und als Harry geendet hatte, und sie drängte, dass sie sich beeilen müssten, ging sie zuerst nicht auf ihn ein.

„Harry, bist du dir sicher, dass Voldemort nicht in deine Gedanken eingedrungen ist, und keine Informationen über die Horkruxe oder Arion gesehen hat?", fragte sie eindringlich.

Harry nickte hastig. Ginny war ihm im Moment unendlich viel wichtiger.

„Ja, ich bin sicher. Voldemort hat mir Bilder von einem hohen, runden Schacht gezeigt, der nach oben hin durch ein schweres Gitter versperrt wird. Dort wird Ginny gefangen gehalten, aber ich weiß nicht wo dieser Ort ist. Ich denk, dass du es weißt, denn ich glaube, Voldemort will uns beide in seine Falle laufen lassen. Wir müssen uns beeilen, er wird Ginny töten, wenn ich sie nicht finde!"

Als Harry den runden Schacht erwähnte, weiteten sich Anastasias Augen für einen winzigen Moment, doch Harry war zu aufgeregt, als dass er es gesehen hätte. Ohne, dass Anastasia etwas dagegen tun konnte, tauchten Bilder aus ihrer Erinnerung auf, und sie sah Corvin vor sich, wie er in den Ketten hing. Er starrte sie an, und Anastasia konnte beinahe nicht mehr zwischen ihm und dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen, der vor ihr stand, unterscheiden. Es gelang ihr zwar diese Gedanken zu verscheuchen, doch das beklemmende Gefühl blieb, und alles in ihr wehrte sich vehement dagegen, Harry auch nur in die Nähe dieses Schachtes zu bringen. Sie brauchte nur einen Augenblick, um sich zu fassen, und dann reagierte sie so, wie Harry es bereits von ihr erwartet hatte.

„Er wird Ginny nicht töten", sagte Anastasia vollkommen ruhig, „denn sonst gäbe es für dich keinen Grund mehr in diese Falle zu laufen, und somit wäre die Falle sinnlos."

„Weißt du wo dieser Schacht ist?", fragte Harry unbeeindruckt.

„Nein."

Einen Moment lang glaubte Harry ihr nicht. Das konnte nicht sein, sie musste wissen wo Voldemort Ginny versteckt hatte! Doch Anastasia sah ihn direkt an, und Harry konnte sich nicht vorstellen, warum sie ihn belügen sollte. Panik und Verzweiflung stiegen in ihm auf.

„Aber wie sollen wir Ginny dann finden?"

„So wie man alles findet, was man verloren hat. Man fängt dort an zu suchen, wo es zu letzt gewesen ist. Das wäre in unserem Fall Hogwarts."

# # #

Sie waren appariert, aber das war auch schon alles, was Ginny wusste. Sie hatte keine Ahnung wo Snape sie hinbringen würde, noch wusste sie, wo sie sich jetzt gerade befanden. Der schwarze Stoff der Kapuze nahm ihr immer noch die Sicht, und Snape hielt ihre Handgelenke unerbittlich hinter ihrem Rücken fest, während er sie mit sich zog. Nach ein paar Schritten über den harten Boden, Ginny vermutete, dass es eine Straße war, hörte sie ihn eine Tür öffnen und anschließend zerrte er sie in das Innere eines Hauses. Ihrer Sehkraft beraubt, musste Ginny sich auf ihre anderen Sinne verlassen und das Erste, was ihr auffiel, war der kalte und muffige Geruch, der ihr von überall um sie herum entgegenschlug.

Snape zog sie weiter mit sich, und dem Geräusch ihrer Schritte auf dem Boden nach zu urteilen, gingen sie über Holz. Wieder öffnete Snape eine Tür, doch dieses Mal zog er Ginny mit einer fließenden Bewegung die schwarze Kapuze vom Knopf, ließ ihre Handgelenke los und stieß sie in den Raum.

Ginny schaffte es gerade noch sich mit den Händen auf dem Boden abzustützen, als sie fiel, doch als sie sich umdrehte, hatte Snape die Tür hinter ihr bereits wieder ins Schloss gezogen, und sie war allein. Im nächsten Moment sagte ihr ein metallisches Klicken im Türschloss, dass Snape sie eingeschlossen hatte. Sinnloserweise versuchte sie dennoch die Klinke hinunter zu drücken, aber die Tür ließ sich, wie bereits vermutet, nicht öffnen.

Ginny drehte sich um und sah sich das Zimmer an. Es war rechteckig, nicht besonders groß und die Einrichtung war sehr spärlich. Im hinteren Teil des Zimmers standen ein Bett, ohne Bezug, und an der Wand daneben ein großer Schrank und ein Stuhl. Die dunklen Möbel waren allesamt vollkommen schmucklos und ließen den Raum mit den weißen Wänden kalt und trostlos wirken.

Einen Moment lang starrte Ginny auf das dunkle Holz der Tür, doch dann durchströmte sie ein vernichtendes Gefühl der Verzweiflung, und sie brach mit einem Schluchzen auf dem Boden zusammen, wo sie das Gesicht in ihren Händen verbarg, und sie von allem, was in den letzten Stunden geschehen war, überwältigt wurde.

tbc.


	32. Pain and grief

**Carpe Noctem**

by CarpeDiem

_"__Weder der Schmerz noch der Kummer,_

_die durch meine Fehler verursacht wurden,_

_werden Reue für den Sterblichen empfinden, _

_der für all das verantwortlich ist."_

**# 31 #**

* * *

Irgendwann hatte Ginny aufgehört zu weinen, und die Tränen waren nicht länger ihre Wangen hinunter gelaufen. Sie wusste nicht wie lange sie in diesem Zimmer auf dem Boden gelegen hatte, doch nun hörte sie wie die Tür aufgeschlossen und anschließend geöffnet wurde. Sofort ruckte ihr Kopf nach oben, und für einen Moment hoffte sie inständig, dass es nicht Snape sein würde, der das Zimmer betrat, doch er war es.

Ginny versuchte augenblicklich auf die Beine und soweit sie konnte von ihm weg zu kommen, doch Snape setzte ihr nach, und sie wich panisch vor ihm zurück. Er hatte die Tür hinter sich wieder verschlossen und ging weiter auf Ginny zu, die in diesem Moment gegen die Kante des Bettes stieß, und darauf kletterte, um weiter vor ihm zurückweichen zu können. Doch gleich darauf spürte sie bereits die Wand in ihrem Rücken, die ihrer Flucht ein jähes Ende bereitete. Snape kam ihr nach, und als er fast bei ihr war, drückte sie sich verzweifelt gegen die Wand hinter sich, und begann erneut zu schluchzen. Er würde ihr weh tun, das konnte sie in seinen kalten Augen sehen und ihr Körper bebte unkontrolliert als sie daran dachte, was er ihr alles antun würde. Wie hatte Dumbledore sich nur so in ihm irren können, wie hatte er es übersehen können, dass Snape in Hogwarts jahrelang Schülerinnen vergewaltigt hatte. Und das Selbe würde er nun mit ihr tun, nur dass er ihr Gedächtnis nicht löschen würde, und dass dieser Albtraum für sie nie wieder enden würde. Die Tränen nahmen ihr die Sicht, und sie drehte den Kopf zur Seite, als Snape eine Hand nach ihr ausstreckte.

„Nein bitte nicht - bitte… nein..."

Snapes Finger schlossen sich grob um ihr Kinn und hielten sie fest, doch das nächste was sie fühlte, war das kribbeln eines Heilzaubers und sie spürte wie sich die Wunde an ihrer Lippe zu schließen begann. Dann ließ Snape sie wieder los, und die Matratze des Bettes hob sich, als er aufstand.

Ginny öffnete vorsichtig ihre Augen, doch die Erleichterung, die sie durchströmte wurde von ihrer Verwirrung überdeckt. Snape stand in der Mitte des Zimmers und Ginny bemerkte, wie er einen Schallzauber über dem Raum aussprach, denn sie hörte für einen Moment das Rauschen in ihren Ohren. Dann steckte er den Zauberstab wieder weg und sah sie an.

„Hören Sie mir zu, Miss Weasley. Ich habe weder die Absicht, noch den Wunsch Ihnen weh zu tun, und noch weniger liegt es in meinem Interesse, dass Potter bei dem Versuch Sie zu retten vom Dunklen Lord getötet wird. Ich rate Ihnen deshalb so schnell wie möglich zu fliehen, um ihren jungen Freund vor einer Dummheit zu bewahren, die ihn das Leben kosten wird."

Ginny konnte kaum glauben, was sie da hörte, doch sie schaffte es im Moment nicht, auch nur einen Ton herauszubringen. Snape hingegen fuhr ungerührt fort.

„Wurmschwanz ist unten im Keller. Er räumt dort mein Labor auf. Die Treppe dorthinunter befindet sich hinter der Tür gegenüber der Eingangstüre. Ich habe Wurmschwanz angewiesen, das ohne Magie zu tun, deshalb liegt sein Zauberstab auf einem Regal rechts neben der Tür. Es dürfte für Sie nicht allzu schwierig sein, ihm zu entkommen, wenn Sie seinen Zauberstab haben, doch sie sollten dafür sorgen, dass er ihnen nicht folgen kann. Die Eingangstür wird sich mit einem Alohomora öffnen lassen, und wenn Sie draußen auf der Straße sind, benachrichtigen Sie mit ihrem Patronus Potter, und nur Potter. Sagen Sie ihm nur, dass Sie in Spinners End sind, und suchen Sie sich anschließend ein Versteck. Er wird wissen wo er nach Ihnen suchen muss und er wird sie finden. Haben Sie das verstanden?"

Ginny schaffte es zu nicken, und nachdem Snape es gesehen hatte, wollte er sich umdrehen und gehen, doch Ginny gelang es in diesem Moment ihre Stimme wieder zu finden.

„Warum tun Sie das?", fragte sie leise, und Snape blieb mit dem Rücken zu ihr gewandt stehen.

Einen Augenblick lang überlegte er wohl einfach weiter zu gehen, doch dann antwortete er ihr, und Ginny hatte Mühe ihn zu verstehen.

„Diese Frage stelle ich mir auch."

Dann setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung und verließ ohne ein weiteres Wort das Zimmer.

# # #

Harry zog den Umhang fester um sich und schlug den Kragen hoch, um dem eiskalten Wind so wenig Angriffsfläche wie möglich zu bieten. Die Straße, die vom Schloss zu den großen eisernen Toren und schließlich nach Hogsmeade führte, war vollkommen ungeschützt, und es gab weit und breit keine Büsche oder Bäume, die den Wind abgehalten hätten.

Harry warf einen Seitenblick auf Anastasia, doch ihr schien die Kälte nicht das Geringste auszumachen. Sie hatte ihren Umhang locker um die Schultern hängen und ging mit langen und geschmeidigen Schritten, die ihre schwarzen Haare anmutig hin und her schwingen ließen, neben ihm die Straße entlang.

„Warum frierst du nicht?", fragte er gereizt und mit klappernden Zähnen, ohne jedoch den Kopf zu drehen.

„Wärmezauber", antwortete Anastasia einsilbig. „Ich habe im Moment keine Lust zu frieren."

Harry schloss für einen Moment die Augen und versuchte, sich von seinem aufkommenden Ärger über seine eigene Dummheit nicht wütend machen zu lassen. Dann sprach er stumm den Zauber, und einen Augenblick drauf spürte er, wie sich die Wärme von seinen Füßen aus in seinem ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Ein Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, als ihm wieder warm wurde. Doch die Kälte hatte seine Gedanken gelähmt, und zusammen mit seiner Nasenspitze taute auch seine Angst um Ginny wieder auf.

Er erinnerte sich noch daran, wie Tonks ihm damals am Grimmauldplatz erzählt hatte, dass die Todesser Olivanders kleine Nichte vergewaltigt hatten, und unsagbare Wut und Verzweiflung stiegen in ihm auf, wenn er daran dachte, dass diese Bastarde das gleiche mit seiner Ginny machen könnten. Doch das Schlimmste daran war, dass es seine Schuld sein würde. Alles was passiert war, war seine Schuld. Wie hatte er jemals glauben können, dass Ginny in Sicherheit wäre, wenn sie woanders als bei ihm war.

Und gerade hatte er die Gewissheit erhalten, dass es tatsächlich seine Schuld war, dass Ginny den Todessern in die Hände gefallen war. Sie hatte das Schloss verlassen, weil ihr jemand einen Brief geschickt hatte, der seine Handschrift trug, und in dem stand, dass er sich heute um Mitternacht mit ihr im Eberkopf hatte treffen wollen. McGonagall hatte ihm diesen Brief gezeigt, nachdem Hermine ihn in Ginnys und ihrem Zimmer gefunden hatte - unter Ginnys Kopfkissen.

Ginny liebte ihn noch immer, und aus diesem Grund hatte sie sich heimlich mitten in der Nacht aus dem Schloss geschlichen. Harry konnte ihr jedoch keine Vorwürfe machen, wenn er nicht selbst ganz genau gewusst hätte, dass er diese Zeilen nicht geschrieben hatte, dann hätte er sie für echt gehalten. Anastasia hatte einige Formeln über dem Pergament ausgesprochen und irgendwann nach der dritten oder vierten waren die Buchstaben mit einem Mal verschwommen, und als die Worte wieder lesbar geworden waren, hatten sie einen vollkommen anderen Schwung angenommen. Einen Schwung, den Harry beinahe sofort erkannt hatte. Draco Malfoy hatte diesen Brief geschrieben, und Harry hatte sich in diesem Moment geschworen, dass er diesen Mistkerl umbringen würde, falls er ihn jemals in die Finger bekommen sollte.

Ginny hatte geglaubt, Harry hätte ihr den Brief geschrieben, und Harry musste sich nicht lange fragen, wie sie auf diese Idee gekommen war. Er hatte sie im Stich gelassen, ohne jegliche Erklärung, und sogar noch mit einer Lüge, von der er sich nie selbst hatte überzeugen können.

Mr. und Mrs. Weasley waren zusammen mit Ron und Hermine in McGonagalls Büro gewesen, als Harry und Anastasia angekommen waren. Mrs. Weasley hatte ihn in ihre Arme geschlossen, kaum dass er die Tür hinter sich geschlossen hatte, und ihm gesagt, dass sie ihm keine Vorwürfe machte. Das war jedoch das Letzte gewesen, was er hatte hören wollen, denn es erinnerte ihn nur noch mehr daran, dass es seine Schuld war, wenn Ginny etwas passierte.

Bevor sie gegangen waren, um getreu Anastasias Vorgehen, am nächsten Ort zu suchen, von dem sie nun wussten, dass Ginny dort zu letzt gewesen war, hatte Ron ihn aufgehalten, und ihm fest in die Augen gesehen. Dann hatte sein bester Freund ihn gefragt, ob er Ginny zurück bringen würde, und Harry hatte es ihm versprochen. Er würde Ginny zurück bringen, und wenn er dabei umkam, aber er würde nicht zulassen, dass Ginny in den Fängen der Todesser starb.

Die eisernen Tore kamen im Schein des Lichts von Anastasias Zauberstab in Sicht, und nachdem sie das Schulgelände verlassen hatten, apparierten sie nach Hogsmeade.

Aus dem Inneren des Eberkopfes drang lautes Gelächter und das Gewirr von Stimmen auf die kleine Seitenstraße hinaus, und dem Lautstärkepegel nach zu urteilen, war die Kneipe in dieser Nacht noch gut besucht.

Bereits als Anastasia die Tür öffnete, rümpfte sie die Nase angesichts der Gerüche, die ihr entgegen schlugen, doch sie musste mit Aberforth reden, und deshalb war ein Besuch im Eberkopf unausweichlich. Das war eindeutig etwas, das sie an ihrem Dasein als Vampir das eine ums andere Mal wieder verfluchte, die Menschen nahmen keinerlei Rücksicht auf ihren feinen Geruchssinn.

Tatsächlich hielten sich zahlreiche Leute im Schankraum auf, doch niemand bemerkte, dass die Tür geöffnet wurde, und falls es doch jemand sah, dann interessierte er sich nicht für die Neuankömmlinge. Beides war durchaus denkbar, denn im hinteren Teil des Raumes verspielten einige zwielichtige Gestalten ihr letztes Geld und die seltsamen Figuren an der Bar hatten sich bereits erfolgreich in ihren Whiskygläsern ertränkt. Aberforth war gerade dabei einige neue Flaschen aus einer Holzkiste in die Regale hinter dem Tresen zu räumen, und so bemerkte auch er nichts von seinen neuen Gästen.

Anastasia warf einen kurzen Blick auf Harry, der die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss zog, und ihr dann mit etwas Abstand zur Bar hinüber folgte. Dabei entgingen ihr selbstverständlich nicht die Blicke mit denen der Junge Aberforth betrachtete. Vermutlich war es für ihn das erste Mal, dass er den Wirt vom Eberkopf in dem Wissen, dass er der Bruder von Albus Dumbledore gewesen war, ansah. Die Ähnlichkeit war bereits bei den silbernen Haaren nicht zu verkennen, auch wenn Aberforths Haare ein gutes Stück kürzer waren, als die von Albus.

Anastasia zog sich einen der hölzernen Hocker heran, was Harry ihr gleich tat, und setzte sich anmutig drauf.

„Du hast gerade einen Bourbon zwischen die Feuerwhiskyflaschen gestellt", informierte Anastasia ihren alten Freund, und aus ihrem Mund klang diese Bemerkung wie ein unumstößlicher Frevel.

Aberforth hätte um ein Haar die Flasche, die er gerade ins Regal stellen wollte, fallen gelassen, als er die glockenhelle Stimme hinter sich hörte, doch der Flaschenboden hatte das Holzbrett bereits unter sich gehabt, und als die Flasche seinem Griff entglitt, fiel sie mit einem dumpfen Geräusch auf das Regalbrett. Während Aberforth sich umdrehte, schüttelte Anastasia amüsiert den Kopf über seine Reaktion.

„Anastasia, was verschafft mir diese Ehre?", fragte Aberforth, doch er gab sich dabei nicht die Mühe seine missgelaunte Stimmung zu verbergen. Sein Blick wanderte zu Harry hinüber, und als er den Jungen erkannte, verdunkelten sich seine Züge.

„Den hättest du besser nicht mitbringen sollen."

Er warf einen schnellen Blick durch den Raum, doch niemand schien Interesse an Harry zu zeigen und das beruhigte ihn vorerst.

Anastasia sah ihn derweil mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue an.

„Und warum nicht?"

Zuerst lag Ungläubigkeit in Aberforths Blick, doch dieser Ausdruck wandelte sich schnell in Erstaunen und dann in Schadenfreude.

„Du weißt es noch nicht", stellte er fest, doch obwohl er diese Tatsache äußerst erheiternd fand, blieb seine Miene ernst. Er entfernte sich ein paar Schritte von Anastasia und Harry, und kam dann mit einer druckfrischen Ausgabe des Tagespropheten, die noch keine Stunde alt war, zu ihnen an den Tresen zurück.

Die großen schwarzen Lettern auf dem Titelblatt waren kaum zu übersehen und würden ohne Zweifel innerhalb weniger Stunden ganz England erreicht haben.

Harry Potter - Der Mörder von Albus Dumbledore 

Anastasia riss Aberforth die Zeitung so schnell aus der Hand, dass ihre Bewegung erst wieder sichtbar wurde, als sie bereits in die Zeilen vertieft war. In kurzen knappen Sätzen war dort zu lesen, dass mit der Ernennung des neuen Zaubereiministers Pius Thicknesse neue Beweise aufgetaucht waren, die den Schluss zuließen, dass Harry Potter, der Anfang des Sommers unter rätselhaften Umständen verschwunden war, allem Anschein nach der Mörder von Albus Dumbledore war. Anastasia starrte einen Moment lang auf die Zeilen, bevor sie den Propheten angewidert sinken ließ, und die Zeitung aus ihren Händen auf den Tresen fiel, wo Harry sie nahm und ebenfalls zu lesen begann.

Sie hatte gewusst, dass Voldemort das Ministerium unter seine Kontrolle gebracht hatte, als sie die gestrige Meldung von Scrimgeours plötzlichem Herzinfarkt und bedauernswertem Tod in der Zeitung gelesen hatte, doch das es binnen so kurzer Zeit so weit kommen würde, hatte sie nicht gedacht. Dass Pius Thicknesse unter dem Imperius Fluch stand, glaubte sie dabei allerdings nicht, sie traute ihm ohne Weiteres zu, sich freiwillig zu Voldemorts Gallionsfigur gemacht zu haben, insofern der Preis für seine Mühen stimmte. Doch so wie es aussah, war Voldemorts Hauptziel im Moment Harry los zu werden, und wenn es ihm nicht gelingen sollte den Jungen zu töten, dann würde er ihn eben hinter den hohen Mauern von Askaban verschwinden lassen. Aber nichts von dem würde passieren, solange Anastasia noch ein Wörtchen mitzureden hatte.

Als Harry die Zeile gelesen hatte, warf er die Zeitung mit einem entrüsteten wie verärgerten Schnauben zurück auf den Tresen.

„Niemand wird das glauben", sagte er verächtlich, aber er hielt seine Stimme gesenkt.

„Sei dir da bloß mal nicht so sicher", warnte ihn Aberforth, und legte den Propheten wieder zurück unter den Tresen, damit die fetten, schwarzen Lettern außer Sichtweite der anderen Gäste blieben.

Harry sah ihn verständnislos an. „Aber..."

„Aberforth hat recht", unterbrach ihn Anastasia. „Unterschätze niemals die Macht der Zeitungen. Niemand, der Albus gekannt hat, wird das glauben, das mag sein, aber es gibt trotzdem noch zu viele Leute, die dumm genug sind jeden Unsinn zu glauben, der im Propheten steht, und das wird in nächster Zeit wohl eine ganze Menge sein."

Anastasia sah, dass Harry erneut etwas sagen wollte, doch sie ließ ihn nicht zu Wort kommen, da sie befürchtete, dass er irgendjemanden auf sie aufmerksam machen würde, und das war das Letzte, das sie im Moment gebrauchen konnten.

„Das hier ist nicht der richtige Ort, um darüber zu diskutieren, und außerdem haben wir im Moment größere Probleme."

„Ach ja?", fragte Aberforth augenblicklich interessiert, und Anastasia warf ihm einen geringschätzigen Blick zu, den er wiederrum mit einem Grinsen quittierte. Neugier war einer der Gründe, warum Aberforth immer eine eigene Kneipe haben wollte, denn als derjenige, der hinter dem Tresen stand, erzählte man ihm jeden Tag die neusten haarsträubenden Geschichten und Gerüchte.

„Ja", antwortete Anastasia nüchtern, „und deswegen sind wir hier. Vor etwa zwei Stunden ist hier im Eberkopf ein Mädchen von den Todessern entführt worden."

Aberforths Augen wurden schmal. „Woher willst du das wissen?"

„Nun, wir wissen, dass die Todesser ihr hier eine Falle gestellt haben, und dass sie sich jetzt in ihrer Gewalt befindet."

„Du weißt, dass ich jeden Todesser, den ich hier erwische, achtkantig rauswerfen würde", stellte Aberforth mit grimmiger Miene klar, und Anastasia nickte.

„Ja, das weiß ich, und es liegt nicht in meinem Interesse dir Vorwürfe zu machen, ich möchte dich lediglich fragen, ob du etwas gesehen hast."

„Nein, sonst hätte ich es wohl bemerkt, oder nicht? Es war den ganzen Abend ziemlich voll, möglich, dass ich - oh verflucht!", schimpfte Aberforth, und schlug mit einer Hand auf den Tresen. „Diese verdammten Hurensöhne! Vor etwa zwei Stunden hatte ich Streit mit einem Kerl, der hier Ärger gemacht hat. Er ist ziemlich laut geworden, aber dann war er von einem Moment auf den anderen verschwunden."

Das machte Sinn. Die Todesser wussten ganz genau, dass Aberforth keinen von ihnen in seiner Kneipe dulden würde, aber da der Eberkopf der einzige Ort gewesen war, an dem sie Ginny ohne viel Aufhebens entführen konnten, hatten sie für Ablenkung sorgen müssen. Anastasia machte Aberforth jedoch keine Vorwürfe, er hatte nicht damit rechnen können, dass so etwas passierte.

Doch das bedeutete auch, dass sie keinen Schritt weiter gekommen waren, und gewissermaßen immer noch im Dunklen tappten. Anastasia wusste zwar wohin die Todesser Ginny gebracht hatten, doch das würde sie Harry nicht sagen, denn so lange er es nicht wusste, würde er bei ihr bleiben und nicht versuchen es allein mit den Todessern aufzunehmen. An und für sich traute Anastasia es ihm durchaus zu, es mit mehreren Todessern gleichzeitig aufzunehmen, doch hier ging es nicht um einen zufälligen Kampf. Voldemort wollte ihn tot sehen, und er würde dafür gesorgt haben, dass diese Falle absolut tödlich war, und zwar für Anastasia ebenfalls, und das bedeutete, dass Harry sich einer Übermacht gegenüber sehen würde. Anastasia durfte unter keinen Umständen zulassen, dass Harry etwas geschah, und auch wenn es sich grausam anhörte, falls Ginny dafür sterben musste, dann würde Anastasia das in Kauf nehmen. Jetzt galt es nur, Harry solange im Unklaren zu lassen bis Voldemort das Mädchen entweder umbrachte oder sie einen Weg finden würde, sie zu befreien, ohne dabei Harrys Leben zu gefährden.

Und wenn Anastasia sich nicht vollkommen irrte, dann würde Severus versuchen etwas zu unternehmen, aber sie hoffte, dass er dabei nicht allzu viel riskieren würde. Die Kleine war es nicht Wert, dass Severus seine Tarnung aufs Spiel setzte.

Auf Arion setzte sie genau aus diesem Grund nicht. Er war berechnend genug, um Ginny vor seinen Augen sterben zu sehen oder sie notfalls selbst zu töten, doch Severus kannte dieses Mädchen, und er wusste, dass Harry ohne zu zögern in diese Falle laufen würde, um sie zu retten, und das könnte ihn dazu treiben womöglich unüberlegt zu handeln.

Anastasia wandte sich wieder an Aberforth. „Ich danke dir, auch wenn es nicht viel war, was du uns sagen konntest. Zumindest wissen wir jetzt, dass sie hier war."

„Wenn es etwas gibt, das ich tun kann, lass es mich wissen. In Zukunft werde ich jedenfalls besser aufpassen, das kann ich dir versprechen", brummte Aberforth grimmig, und Anastasia zweifelte nicht an der Aufrichtigkeit seiner Worte.

Nachdem Anastasia und Harry den Eberkopf verlassen hatten, blieb Harry unschlüssig stehen und fluchte leise. Sie hatten rein gar nichts erreicht, und sie waren keinen Schritt näher daran Ginny zu retten, als noch vor einer Stunde, und das machte ihn Wahnsinnig. Diese Hilflosigkeit war kaum zu ertragen, und obwohl er wusste, dass es keinen Sinn hatte, nach einem Schuldigen zu suchen, war er wütend auf Aberforth Dumbledore. Wenn er besser aufgepasst hätte, dann wäre es den Todessern vermutlich nicht gelungen Ginny in ihre Gewalt zu bringen. Stattdessen hatte er sich durch einen billigen Trick ablenken lassen.

Er wollte Anastasia gerade fragen, was sie nun als nächstes zu tun sollten, als er den leisen Schrei eines Raben über sich hörte, und verwundert den Kopf hob, um nach dem Tier Ausschau zu halten. Und tatsächlich tauchte einen Augenblick darauf ein Rabe aus der Dunkelheit auf und landete auf Anastasias Arm, den diese bereits ausgestreckt hatte. Mit Bewegungen, so schnell, dass Harry sie kaum sehen konnte, band sie dem Raben ein winzig kleines Stück Pergament vom Beim ab, und entfaltete die Nachricht. Der Rabe blieb auf ihrer Schulter sitzen und putzte sich unter dem Flügel. Anscheinend schien er auf eine Antwort zu warten.

„Ist das deiner?", wollte Harry wissen, und Anastasia, die den Inhalt der Nachricht bereits Gelesen hatte, schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein."

„Wem gehört er?"

„Meinem Spion", antwortete Anastasia knapp, bevor sie ihren Zauberstab hervorzog. Einen Moment schien sie angestrengt zu überlegen, doch dann hatte sie eine Entscheidung getroffen und setzte die Spitze des dünnen, schwarzen Stabes auf das Papier, wo sie sie mit schnellen Bewegungen in geschwungenen Linien darüber zog.

„Arion?", fragte Harry überrascht, doch als er den Namen aussprach, hob Anastasia den Kopf, und sah ihn direkt an. Mittlerweile hatte sie die Nachricht wieder am Bein des Raben befestigt, und dieser erhob sich keinen Augenblick darauf in die Lüfte, wo er von der Dunkelheit verschluckt wurde.

Anastasia Blick war genauso kalt wie ihre Stimme, als sie ihm antwortete.

„Nein, Arion ist tot."

tbc.


	33. Going under

**Carpe Noctem**

by CarpeDiem

_"Die Wahrheit und die Lügen verschwimmen und durchmischen sich,_

_sodass ich nicht mehr weiß was real ist und was nicht._

_Die Gedanken in meinem Kopf geraten durcheinander_

_und ich kann mir selbst nicht mehr trauen."_

**# 32 #**

* * *

Ihre Finger schwebten nur noch wenige Zentimeter über dem Türgriff, doch noch zögerte Ginny. Sie wusste nicht, was passieren würde, wenn sie tatsächlich versuchte die Tür zu öffnen, und einen Moment lang hatte sie Angst es heraus zu finden.

Snape hatte sie hier allein gelassen, nachdem er sie sich von Voldemort als seine Sklavin gewünscht hatte, und ihr dann gesagt, sie solle fliehen. Das alles ergab keinen Sinn! Snape hatte gelogen, so viel stand fest, doch die Frage war, wann er gelogen hatte, und irgendetwas sagte Ginny, dass sie mit Sicherheit leichter zu belügen war, als Voldemort. Sie jedenfalls hatte Snape jedes Wort, das er in diesem Schacht gesagt hatte, geglaubt, und so wie es ausgesehen hatte, Voldemort ebenso.

Sie hatten alle immer gewusst, dass Snape keiner von den Guten war, doch Dumbledore hatte ihm immer bedingungslos vertraut, und Ginny war bereit gewesen zu glauben, dass der weise Zauberer dafür einen guten Grund gehabt hatte. Doch dann hatte Snape Dumbledore umgebracht und sein wahres Gesicht gezeigt, und nun versuchte er ihr zur Flucht zu verhelfen. Das alles ergab wirklich keinerlei Sinn!

Ginny schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Sie wusste nicht mehr was sie denken sollte, und das war im Augenblick nicht sehr hilfreich. Sie versuchte diese wirren Gedanken zu verdrängen und sich auf das Einzige zu konzentrieren, das jetzt wirklich zählte. Sie musste hier raus, und sie war bereit alles zu tun, um das zu erreichen, auch wenn sie dafür Snape vertrauen musste.

Entschlossen ließ Ginny ihre Hand sinken, und ihre Finger drückten den Türgriff hinunter. Die Tür war nicht verschlossen. Ginny öffnete sie einen Spalt breit und spähte vorsichtig durch die Öffnung in einen trostlosen und düsteren Gang. Zu beiden Seiten befanden sich mehrere dunkle Holztüren, doch alle waren geschlossen. Die Tür zu ihrer Rechten war die Haustür, denn sie konnte durch ein Fenster daneben nach draußen sehen, und einen Moment lang überlegte Ginny, ob sie nicht einfach nach rechts gehen, und versuchen sollte die Tür zu öffnen, doch sie verwarf diesen Gedanken wieder. Snape hatte gesagt sie solle in den Keller gehen und Wurmschwanz seinen Zauberstab stehlen, und obwohl sie keine logische Erklärung dafür hatte, hatte sie vor genau das zu tun, was Snape gesagt hatte. Die Haustür würde verschlossen sein, und sie brauchte einen Zauberstab um ihren Patronus heraufzubeschwören. Und diesen Zauberstab würde sie sich jetzt holen.

Ginny schlüpfte in den Gang und schloss leise die Tür hinter sich. Sie bemühte sich so leise sie konnte über den dunklen Holzboden zu der Tür gegenüber der Haustür zu gelangen, doch in ihren Ohren klangen ihre Schritte viel zu laut, und als sie ihre Hand nach dem Griff der Tür ausstreckte, zitterten ihre Finger. Auch diese Tür ließ sich ohne Schwierigkeiten öffnen, doch als Ginny durch den Spalt schaute, konnte sie nichts als Dunkelheit erkennen. Sie öffnete die Tür weiter, und das spärlich Licht, das durch das Fenster auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite fiel, gab den Blick auf eine kurze Treppe frei, an deren Ende sich eine weitere, schlichte Holztür befand. So vorsichtig sie konnte, setzte Ginny einen Fuß nach dem anderen auf die Stufen der alten Holztreppe, und obwohl sie gedacht hatte, dass die Holzbretter bei jedem ihrer Schritte protestierend knarren würden, blieb bis auf das dumpfe Geräusch ihrer Schritte alles ruhig.

Als sie das Ende der Treppe erreicht hatte, legte sie vorsichtig ein Ohr an die Tür, um zu hören was im Inneren des Kellers vorging. Zuerst blieb alles still, doch dann hörte sie wie Metall aufeinander geschlagen wurde, und anschließend das Geklapper mehrere Flaschen. Snape hatte die Wahrheit gesagt, Wurmschwanz war tatsächlich dabei den Keller aufzuräumen.

Wieder zögerte Ginny einen Moment lang. Aber was, wenn Wurmschwanz doch einen Zauberstab hatte, dann würde er sie in das Zimmer zurück sperren und diesmal dafür sorgen, dass es ihr nicht gelingen würde erneut zu fliehen. Vermutlich würde er aber auch ganz andere Dinge mit ihr anstellen, wenn Snape nicht da war.

Ginny atmete ein Mal tief durch, dann drückte sie die Klinke nach unten und öffnete langsam die Tür einen Spalt breit. In dem großen Kellerraum war es dunkel, doch aus einem Raum dahinter - vermutlich einem Lagerraum - drang Licht, und dann kam Wurmschwanz durch die geöffnete Tür in Sicht. Er stand jedoch mit dem Rücken zu ihr und bückte sich gerade, um eine Kiste, die auf dem Boden stand, hoch zu heben.

Ginny hielt die Luft an, damit nicht einmal das Geräusch ihres Atems sie verraten konnte. Wurmschwanz dachte jedoch nicht daran sich umzudrehen. Er hievte unter lautem Ächzen die Kiste hoch und ging dann weiter in den Raum hinein, was ihn aus Ginnys Sichtfeld verschwinden ließ. Danach hörte sie das helle Klimpern von Flaschen. Anscheinen war er für die nächsten paar Momente beschäftigt, und das war ihre Chance. Ginny zweifelte nicht daran, dass der Zauberstab auf einem Regal rechts neben der Tür lag, das Ärgerliche daran war jedoch, dass sie um die Tür herum musste, um dieses Regal zu erreichen. Vorsichtig schob sich Ginny durch den Spalt, und schlich um die halb geöffnete Tür herum. Ihre Augen suchten im dämmrigen Licht nach dem Regal, und tatsächlich lag ein dicker, heller Zauberstab ganz oben auf. Ginny griff nach dem Stab, und gerade als sich ihre Finger um das Stück Holz schlossen, hörte sie eine quiekende Stimmte hinter sich, die sie in ihren Bewegungen erstarren ließ.

„Was tust du hier?"

Ginnys Starre hielt nur einen winzigen Moment lang an, und als sie sich hastig umdrehte, sah sie, dass Wurmschwanz den Kessel, den er in den Händen hielt, klappernd zu Boden warf

und auf sie zu stürmte.

„Stupor!"

Der rote Lichtstrahl traf Wurmschwanz mitten auf die Brust. Er verdrehte die Augen und fiel zu Boden, wo er bewusstlos liegen blieb. Ginny starrte ihn einen Moment lang an, doch dann erwachte sie wieder aus ihrer Starre und fesselte ihn mit einem Zauberspruch, bevor sie aus dem Keller rannte und die Stufen hinauf flüchtete. Als sie die Haustür mit einem Alohomora belegte, betete sie, dass sich das Schloss öffnen würde, doch in dem Augenblick schob sich der Riegel bereits mit einem hörbaren Klicken zur Seite.

Ginny riss die Tür auf und lief nach draußen auf eine Pflasterstraße, an deren Seiten sich verwahrloste Häuser aneinander reihten. Einen Moment hielt sie inne und versuchte sich zwanghaft zu konzentrieren, um eine glückliche Erinnerung herauf zu beschwören.

Das silberne Pferd, in das sich ihr Patronus verwandelte, brach aus der Spitze des Zauberstabes hervor und galoppierte mit wehender Mähne die Straße entlang davon, bevor es nach wenigen Metern verschwand.

Dann rannte Ginny so schnell sie konnte in die andere Richtung die Straße hinunter, weg von diesem Haus.

# # #

* * *

_Anastasia Blick war genauso kalt wie ihre Stimme, als sie Harry antwortete. _

_„Nein, Arion ist tot."_

* * *

„Was?", fragte Harry verwirrt. „Seit wann?"

Anastasia verzog keine Miene. „Ich habe jetzt keine Zeit für lange Erklärungen wir müssen…"

Doch sie konnte ihren Satz nicht vollenden, denn in genau dem Moment tauchte aus dem Nichts ein silberner Patronus in Gestalt eines Pferdes neben ihnen auf, warf unruhig den Kopf hin und her und schüttelte seine lange Mähne.

Harry vergaß augenblicklich jeden Gedanken an Arion, als er dieses Pferd sah. Das war Ginnys Patronus. Das Pferd öffnete sein Maul, und die Stimme, die einen Moment darauf zu hören war, gehörte Ginny.

„Harry, ich bin in Spinner's End."

Ihre Worte klangen gehetzt und es hörte sich so an, als hätte sie noch mehr sagen wollen, doch dann hatte sie abgebrochen. Harry streckte ohne darüber nachzudenken eine Hand nach dem Kopf des Pferdes aus und wollte es berühren, aber als er die silbrige Gestalt des Patronus beinahe erreicht hatte, löste sich das Tier langsam auf und war einen Augenblick darauf verschwunden.

Einen langen Moment reagierte Harry gar nicht, er starrte lediglich auf die Stelle, an der das Pferd verschwunden war, doch dann erwachte er wieder zum Leben, und Verwirrung überlagerte alle seine Gefühle.

„Wo ist Spinner's End?", fragte er Anastasia, und beinahe rechnete er damit, dass ihm ihre Antwort nicht gefallen würde.

„In London", entgegnete Anastasia, doch sie schien von der Tatsache, dass Ginny ihren Patronus zu ihnen geschickt hatte, und demnach offensichtlich den Todessern entkommen war, nicht im Mindesten überrascht - jedenfalls keineswegs so überrascht wie Harry es war.

„Ich weiß wo Ginny ist. Nimm meine Hand, ich werde uns hinbringen."

Harry zögerte einen Moment lang. Es gab zu viele Fragen auf die er sich keine Antworten geben konnte und das gefiel ihm nicht. Weshalb wusste Anastasia was mit Ginnys Nachricht gemeint war, und er nicht? Und was noch viel wichtiger war, warum schickte Ginny ihm eine Nachricht mit der er nichts anfangen konnte? Eine Falle wäre die einfachste Erklärung gewesen, doch Anastasia schien daran keinen Gedanken zu verschwenden, und das sah ihr nicht ähnlich. Was wusste sie, das er nicht wusste?

„Wir müssen uns beeilen, Harry", erinnerte Anastasia ihn.

Harry verdrängte diese Gedanken kurzerhand und nickte stattdessen. Dann griff er nach Anastasias Arm und einen Augenblick darauf spürte er das mittlerweile so vertraute Gefühl des Apparierens.

Sie tauchten auf einer ausgestorbenen Pflasterstraße zwischen hohen heruntergekommenen Häusern wieder auf. Harry sah sich verwirrt um. Er konnte sich nicht einmal ansatzweise vorstellen, dass die Todesser Ginny in dieser alten Industriesiedlung der Muggel versteckt haben sollten.

„Wo sind wir hier?"

„In Spinners End", antwortete Anastasia mit gedämpfter Stimme, und zeigte auf ein heruntergekommenes Straßenschild an der Ecke. „Meinem Spion ist es gelungen Ginny in Sicherheit zu bringen. Ich werde dir alles erklären, wenn wir sie gefunden haben. In der Zwischenzeit musst du mir vertrauen. Kannst du das?"

Harry sah Anastasia in die Augen, bevor er antwortete. „Ja."

Er wusste, dass es einige Dinge gab, die sie ihm nicht sagte, aber im Moment gab es für ihn nichts Wichtigeres als Ginny zu finden. Alles andere kam danach.

Anastasia nickte zufrieden. „Dann komm. Wir müssen Ginny finden, bevor die Todesser das für uns übernehmen."

Sie ging zielstrebig nach rechts die Straße hinunter und Harry folgte ihr. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung wohin sie ihn führte.

„Woher weißt du wo du hingehst?", fragte er, während er versuchte mit ihr Schritt zu halten, was ihm jedoch nur ziemlich schlecht gelang.

„Ich folge ihrem Geruch. Sie ist hier lang gegangen", erklärte Anastasia knapp und mit leiser Stimme. „Wenn du dich erinnerst, ich hatte den Brief in Minervas Büro in der Hand. Und jetzt hör auf Fragen zu stellen, wir sollten versuchen möglichst leise zu sein."

Sie gingen weiter die Straße entlang und Harry hatte Mühe mit Anastasia mit zu halten, doch er folgte ihr ohne weitere Fragen zu stellen. Vollkommen unvermittelt drehte sich Anastasia zwei Querstraßen weiter auf ein Mal nach rechts und drückte die verrostete Tür in ein altes Fabrikgebäude auf. Sie war lediglich angelehnt und quietschte dumpf in den Angeln, als Anastasia sie öffnete.

Der Vampir glitt durch den Spalt und Harry folgte ihr eilig. Er fand sich in einer alten Lagerhalle wieder, die bis zu den zerbrochenen Scheiben unter dem Dach mit großen Containern, von denen die Farbe abblätterte, vollgestellt war. Anastasia bewegte sich so schnell und geräuschlos durch die engen Zwischenräume der Container, dass Harry ihr nur schwer folgen konnte, doch dann blieb sie mit einem Mal stehen, und als Harry sie erreichte, bedeutete sie ihm mit einem Kopfnicken um die nächste Ecke zu gehen. Harry hatte zwischen den hohen Kisten vollkommen die Orientierung verloren, doch sie waren mittlerweile an der gegenüberliegenden Wand der Halle angelangt. Er wollte seinen Zauberstab ziehen, doch Anastasia schüttelte den Kopf und formte mit den Lippen Ginnys Namen. Harry verstand.

„Ginny?", fragte er leise, während er vorsichtig auf die Ecke zuging, um Ginny nicht zu erschrecken.

„Ginny, ich bin's, Harry."

Als er um die Ecke trat, fand er sich Ginny, die einen Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet hatte, gegenüber, doch als sie ihn sah, fiel der Stab aus ihrer Hand, und sie warf sich in Harrys Arme.

„Oh Harry! Ich bin so froh dich zu sehen", schluchzte Ginny überglücklich und Tränen liefen ihre Wangen hinunter.

Harry drückte sie fest an sich, und schloss für einen Moment erleichtert die Augen. Er hatte sie gefunden. Jetzt war sie wieder in Sicherheit.

„Es tut mir so leid, Ginny. Es tut mir so leid", sagte er leise und Ginny klammerte sich fester an ihn.

„Kommt jetzt, wir sollten von hier verschwinden", sagte Anastasia und Harry nickte, bevor er sich von Ginny löste.

Dann apparierte Anastasia sie alle nach Gray Manor durch die Schutzzauber hindurch direkt in den Salon.

Ginny sah sich erstaunt um, als sie die prunkvolle Einrichtung und die ausladenden Gemälde an den Wänden des Salons bemerkte, und Harry sah ihr an, dass sie vermutlich etwas anderes erwartet hatte. Auch ihm gefielen die goldenen Möbel und die schweren Teppiche nicht, doch er hatte sich mittlerweile daran gewöhnt.

„Wo sind wir?", fragte sie verwirrt und warf einen hilfesuchenden Blick zu Harry.

„In Gray Manor, Anastasias Anwesen", beruhigte Harry sie, während er sie zu einem gepolsterten Stuhl führte, damit sie sich setzen konnte. Harry ging vor ihr auf die Knie, und sah sie durchdringend an, während nach ihren Händen griff.

„Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung? Bist du verletzt?"

Ginny schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, mir geht es gut. Ich hatte nur eine kleine Verletzung an der Lippe, aber Snape hat sie geheilt."

Harrys Augen verengten sich bei der Erwähnung dieses Namens. „Snape?"

„Ja", bestätigte Ginny, auch wenn es ihr selbst schwer fiel, das alles zu glauben. „Er hat mir geholfen zu fliehen."

Hatte Harry zuvor misstrauisch ausgesehen, so starrte er sie jetzt an, als ob sie den Verstand verloren hätte.

„Snape hat dir geholfen zu fliehen?!", fragte er vollkommen außer Stande das auch nur im Entferntesten zu glauben.

Bevor Ginny ihm jedoch antworten konnte, richtete Anastasia das Wort an sie und Ginny zuckte zusammen, als Anastasia sie ansprach.

„Ich weiß, dass es sehr schwer für dich ist Ginny, aber wir müssen wissen was passiert ist. Bitte erzähl uns alles woran du dich erinnerst."

Ginny nickte, und atmete tief durch, bevor sie mit brüchiger Stimme schilderte, was geschehen war.

„Nachdem die Todesser mich aus dem Eberkopf gezerrt hatten, haben sie mich zu Voldemort gebracht. Ich weiß nicht wo das Versteck ist, aber wir waren in einem hohen Schacht mit dicken Steinwänden, und nach oben hin konnte man durch ein Gitter die Sterne sehen. Sie wollten dich in eine Falle locken Harry, ich war nur der Köder! Ich hatte solche Angst, dass du nach mir suchen würdest, und dass Voldemort dich umbringen würde. Er hat gesagt, er würde mich vor deinen Augen töten. Dann wollte er mich nach Malfoy Manor bringen lassen, aber Snape hat... er hat ihn gebeten, dass er mich als seine Sklavin behalten dürfe, und Voldemort hat es ihm gestattet."

Harry biss die Zähne zusammen, als er das hörte. Und allein dafür schwor er sich Snape umzubringen, wenn er ihm das nächste Mal gegenüber stehen würde.

„Dann ist Snape mit mir appariert, und hat mich in das Haus nach Spinner's End gebracht", fuhr Ginny fort, und Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen, als alles was in den letzten Stunden geschehen war erneut vor ihrem geistigen Auge ablief.

„Ich hatte solche Angst, dass er mich... dass er mir weh tun würde, aber dann hat er mir gesagt wie ich an Wurmschwanz' Zauberstab heran komme und fliehen kann. Er hat gesagt, dass er nicht will, dass Voldemort dich umbringt. Ich hab ihm nicht geglaubt, aber alles was er gesagt hat, hat gestimmt, und als ich draußen auf der Straße war, hab ich, wie er es gesagt hat, meinen Patronus zu dir geschickt. Ich versteh das alles nicht Harry, er hat Dumbledore umgebracht, warum hat er mir geholfen?", fragte Ginny verzweifelt, und versuchte sich die Tränen aus den Augen zu wischen.

Harry war einen Moment lang nicht fähig zu antworten. Er konnte nicht glauben, was Ginny ihm gerade erzählt hatte. Das war vollkommen unmöglich. Snape war ein verfluchter Todesser! Er hatte auch nicht gezögert, als er seinen Zauberstab auf Dumbledore gerichtet hatte, warum sollte das bei Ginny anders gewesen sein?

„Das ist ausgeschlossen, Ginny", sagte Harry entschieden. „Was redest du da?"

Er drehte den Kopf, um Anastasia anzusehen, doch statt dem überraschten Gesicht, das er erwartet hatte zu sehen, begegnete sie ihm mit Gleichmut und Gelassenheit.

So, als hätte sie bereits gewusst, was Ginny ihnen erzählen würde.

„Anastasia, was wird hier gespielt?", fragte Harry misstrauisch.

„Es tut mir Leid Harry, aber ich habe jetzt keine Zeit dir das alles zu erklären. Wir müssen Ginny zurück nach Hogwarts bringen, und das so schnell wie möglich", sagte Anastasia, bevor sie sich an Ginny wandte.

„Zuerst muss ich aber dein Gedächtnis verändern. Ich verspreche dir, ich werde dir nicht wehtun, aber es ist sehr wichtig, dass niemand erfährt, dass Severus Snape dir geholfen hat."

Harry verfolgt vollkommen entsetzt wie Anastasia ihren kurzen schwarzen Zauberstab aus ihrem Umhang zog. Er hatte nicht die geringste Ahnung was hier gespielt wurde, und langsam war er sich sicher, dass Anastasia ihm etwas Wichtiges verschwiegen hatte, das wiederum verhinderte, dass das alles hier einen Sinn für ihn ergab. Und das gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht.

Anastasia bemerkte seinen Blick, doch im Moment konnte sie leider nichts dagegen tun. Sie hatte nicht die Zeit Harry gerade jetzt alles zu erklären und selbst wenn sie sich darauf einlassen würde, würde er ihr kein Wort glauben. Die Situation in der sie sich befanden hätte nicht ungünstiger sein können.

„Vertrau mir Harry, bitte. Ich werde dir bald alles erklären. Noch vor Sonnenaufgang wirst du all das hier verstehen."

Harry zögerte einen Moment, doch dann nickte er, wenn auch wiederstrebend. Es machte ihn nervös Anastasia bedingungslos zu vertrauen, ohne zu wissen welche Ziele sie im Moment verfolgte, und ob diese Ziele auch die Seinen waren. Doch im Moment blieb ihm - wieder einmal - nichts anderes übrig.

Anastasia ging auf Ginny zu, und Ginny sprang von dem Stuhl, auf dem sie gesessen hatte, auf, entzog Harry ihre Hände, und wich vor Anastasia zurück.

„Ginny, ich werde dir nicht weh tun. Bitte schließ die Augen und versuche dich zu entspannen. Es wird gleich vorbei sein."

Ginny warf Harry einen beinahe panischen Blick zu, den Harry ihr nach Allem was ihr heute bereits wiederfahren war, nicht verübeln konnte. Er ging zu ihr und hielt sie an den Schultern fest, auch wenn er immer noch daran zweifelte, ob er gerade das Richtige tat. Doch bis jetzt hatte Anastasia ihm nie einen Grund gegeben ihr nicht zu vertrauen.

„Ganz ruhig Ginny, entspann dich. Anastasia wird dir nicht weh tun, das verspreche ich dir", sagte Harry mit sanfter Stimme, und Ginny sah ihn an, um in seinen Augen nach einem Zeichen zu suchen, dass er sie nicht anlog.

„Vertrau mir", bat Harry, und nach einem weiteren Moment des Zögerns nickte Ginny schließlich.

„Okay."

Dann schloss sie die Augen und atmete ein Mal tief durch. Harry trat bei Seite und hielt ihre Hand, während er die Zähne zusammen biss. Ginny vertraute ihm, und er hoffte inständig, dass Anastasia ihm keinen Grund geben würde zu bereuen, dass er ihr vertraute.

Anastasia hatte währenddessen die Augen geschlossen und ihren Zauberstab auf Ginny gerichtet. Das einzige Anzeichen dafür, dass sie in Ginnys Geist eindrang, war ein Zittern, das durch ihren Körper lief. Harry musste sich zusammenreißen, um seine Finger nicht tiefer als er es ohnehin schon tat, um Ginnys Hand zu schließen. Er wusste, dass Anastasia gut war in dem was sie tat, aber vor allem wusste er, dass sie vorsichtig sein würde. Doch gleichgültig wie vorsichtig jemand war, es war nie angenehm, wenn man einen fremden Geist in seinen Gedanken spürte, und zweifellos war es schmerzhaft, wenn sich jemand an den eigenen Erinnerungen zu schaffen machte.

Die Sekunden tickten vorüber und Ginny hielt tapfer still, und schließlich war es vorbei. Anastasia ließ ihren Zauberstab sinken und Ginny entspannte sich wieder. Als Harry ihr in die Augen sah, begegnete er lediglich einem leeren Blick, der vollkommen teilnahmslos auf eine unscheinbare Stelle auf dem Fußboden gerichtet war. Panik und Zweifel übernahmen die Kontrolle über sein Denken, als er diesen Ausdruck in ihren Augen sah. Harry nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände, doch als Ginny auch darauf nicht reagierte, drehte er sich wütend zu Anastasia um.

„Was hast du mit ihr gemacht?!", fragte er lauter als beabsichtigt. Von einem Moment auf den anderen hatte er sein Vertrauen in Anastasia verloren.

Der Vampir ließ sich davon jedoch nicht beeindrucken und verzog keine Miene. Lediglich ihr Ton kühlte sich etwas ab.

„So eine Reaktion ist vollkommen normal bei einer Gedächtnisveränderung. Das menschliche Gehirn ist nicht dafür ausgelegt, dass man mit den Erinnerungen herumspielt. Sie wird in ein paar Minuten wieder zu sich kommen, bis dahin sind wir bereits in Hogwarts", versprach Anastasia, und Harry beruhigte sich wieder weitgehend. Jedoch nur so lange, bis er ihre nächsten Worte hörte.

„Vorher möchte ich, dass du dich davon überzeugst, dass mir kein Fehler unterlaufen ist, und ich keine Erinnerung an Snapes Beteiligung bei Ginnys Flucht übersehen habe."

Harry zögerte einen Moment, während er Anastasia anstarrte. Anastasia Gray beging für gewöhnlich nur sehr selten einen Fehler, und wenn sie von ihm verlangte, dass er sich davon überzeugen sollte, dass sie nichts übersehen hatte, musste es sehr wichtig sein. Doch zum einen verstand Harry den Grund für diese Umsicht nicht, und zum anderen widerstrebte es ihm zu tiefst in Ginnys Geist einzudringen.

„Warum?", fragte er, ohne jedoch Anstalten zu machen seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen.

„Weil Severus Snape tot ist, wenn ich etwas übersehen habe", entgegnete Anastasia leise, aber eindringlich, und wäre Harry der scharfe Ton in ihrer Stimme nicht vollkommen entgangen, hätte er ihn davon abgehalten weitere Widerworte zu geben. Doch als Anastasia erwähnte, dass es Snapes Leben war, das hier auf dem Spiel stand, legte sie damit bei Harry einen Schalter um.

„Das ist mir egal", teilte er ihr geringschätzig mit und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust. Wenn es nach ihm ginge, konnte Snape zur Hölle fahren, und er würde sich bei jedem bedanken, der Snape das Ticket ausstellte.

Anastasia schien das jedoch anders zu sehen, denn ein leises, bedrohliches Fauchen brachte Harry dazu instinktiv einen Schritt vor ihr zurück zu weichen.

„Mir aber nicht", zischte sie, und der Ton in ihrer Stimme ließ Harry einen Schauer über den Rücken hinunter laufen. Für einen Moment sah sie aus wie ein Vampir.

„Und jetzt tu was ich sage!"

Harry brauchte einen Moment, bis er seine Fassung wieder gefunden hatte, und dass er es überhaupt schaffte, war wohl nur dem Umstand zu verdanken, dass er Anastasia bereits seit einiger Zeit kannte. Normalerweise ließ sie ihn nicht so weit hinter ihre gut gepflegte Fassade blicken.

„In Ordnung", antwortete er schnell, doch er schaffte es seinen Worten einen gewissen Trotz zu verleihen. Obwohl es ihm missfiel in Ginnys Geist einzudringen, zog er seinen Zauberstab.

Als er sich wieder zu ihr umwandte, sah sie ihn immer noch mit diesem teilnahmslosen Ausdruck an, und Harry hatte das unerträgliche Gefühl in das Gesicht einer Toten zu blicken. Doch er spürte immer noch Anastasias Blicke in seinem Rücken, und er hatte kein Verlangen danach herauszufinden, wie sie reagieren würde, wenn er sich ihrer Anordnung widersetzte. Aus irgendeinem Grund schien es ihr unglaublich wichtig zu sein, dass Ginny sich nicht daran erinnern konnte, dass Snape ihr - so unwahrscheinlich das auch war - geholfen hatte zu fliehen.

Harry schloss die Augen, damit er nicht länger in Ginnys Gesicht blicken musste. Er hob seinen Zauberstab und sprach den Zauber laut aus, um selbst den geringsten Fehler zu vermeiden. Zwar wusste er genau, wie der Zauber auszuführen war, doch bis jetzt hatte er ihn noch nie selbst angewandt. Anastasia hatte ihm verboten bei ihrem Training zu versuchen sie durch einen Legilimens abzuwehren, und Harry wäre ohnehin nicht auf die Idee gekommen in ihre Gedanken einzudringen, aus Furcht vor den Bildern, die er hätte sehen können. Er hatte schon genug mit seinen eigenen Erinnerungen zu kämpfen.

So sanft er konnte, verschaffte er sich Zugang zu Ginnys Gedanken, und er war überrascht wie einfach es war. Dort wo seine Gedanken von hohen Mauern geschützt wurden, traf er lediglich auf eine schwache Barriere, die sich ohne Mühe überwinden ließ. Es war ein eigenartiges Gefühl im Geist eines anderen Menschen zu sein, und Harry bemühte sich so vorsichtig wie möglich nach den Erinnerungen, die Ginny ihm zeigen sollte, zu suchen. Er musste sich kaum konzentrieren, Ginnys Geist war so schwach, dass sie ihn in ihren Erinnerungen blättern ließ, wie in den Seiten eines Buches. Harry sah viele Erinnerungen aus Hogwarts, einige davon kannte er, anderen nicht, doch er schob sie bei Seite, denn es war ihm unangenehm diese Erinnerungen zu sehen. Dann fand er das, wonach er suchte, und die Bilder selbst zu sehen war etwas vollkommen anderes, als die Geschehnisse berichtet zu bekommen.

Harry sah wie die Todesser Ginny gefangen nahmen, und als einer der beiden ihr ins Gesicht schlug, ballte Harry seine Hände zu Fäusten bis die Knöchel seiner Finger weiß hervor traten. Es war ein schreckliches Gefühl einfach nur hilflos zusehen zu müssen, denn alles, was er sah, war schließlich schon geschehen, und zu sehen, was sie Ginny antaten, und genau zu wissen, dass er es nicht geschafft hatte es zu verhindern, war sogar noch viel schlimmer.

Als Snape sich schließlich Ginny von Voldemort als seine Sklavin wünschte, wurde dieses Gefühl noch übermächtiger, und Harry schwor sich, dass er Snape dafür bezahlen lassen würde.

Snape apparierte mit Ginny, und nachdem sie das Haus in Spinners End betreten hatten, stieß er sie in ein Zimmer. Dann verschwand er, und Ginny brach auf dem Boden zusammen. Wieder überkam Harry dieses ohnmächtige Gefühl der Hilflosigkeit und unbändige Wut flammte in ihm auf. Selbst wenn es nicht seine Bestimmung gewesen wäre Voldemort zu vernichten, würde er alles in seiner Macht stehende tun, um ihn und jeden einzelnen seiner Todesser in die Hölle zu schicken.

Nach einiger Zeit rappelte sich Ginny wieder auf, und als sie feststellte, dass die Tür unverschlossen war - ihr kam der Gedanke, dass Snape vergessen haben musste sie einzuschließen, denn er war ziemlich in Eile gewesen - schlich sie durch den Flur zur Haustür. Diese wiederum war verschlossen, und als Ginny Geräusche aus dem Keller hörte, ging sie leise hinunter. Dort sah sie Wurmschwanz' Zauberstab auf einem Regal liegen, und ohne lange zu zögern, stahl sie den Stab. Als Wurmschwanz versuchte sie aufzuhalten, schockte und fesselte ihn, und floh anschließend aus dem Haus. Dann schickte sie ihren Patronus zu ihm, und rannte die Straße hinunter.

Harry zog sich aus ihren Gedanken zurück. Den Rest kannte er. Anastasia hatte keine Erinnerung übersehen, und wenn Ginny ihm nicht bereits zuvor eine etwas andere Version dieser Geschehnisse erzählt hätte, dann hätte er geglaubt, dass das, was er soeben gesehen hatte, alles gewesen war, was passiert war.

Doch obwohl es ihm nicht gefiel, musste er zugeben, dass in dieser Version etwas Entscheidendes fehlte.

# # #

Jeder seiner gleichmäßigen Schritte hallte laut an den steinernen Wänden wieder, aber Severus gab sich nicht die Mühe diese Geräusche, die ohne Schwierigkeiten noch um mehrere Biegungen des Ganges herum zu hören waren, in irgendeiner Weise zu unterbinden. Es gab aus seiner Sicht nicht den geringsten Grund leise zu sein, denn die einzigen Wesen, die sich hier aufhielten, waren Greyback und seine Meute, die Vampire und einige Todesser. Anastasia würde nicht hierher kommen, und auch wenn der Dunkle Lord das offensichtlich zu glauben schien, würde sie es ebenfalls zu verhindern wissen, dass Harry Potter hier auftauchte.

Severus schien jedoch der Einzige zu sein, dem das bewusst war, und das hing vermutlich damit zusammen, dass er als Einziger wusste, warum Anastasia nicht hier her kommen würde. Viktor hatte dem Dunklen Lord nur erzählt, dass Anastasia diesen Ort kannte, aber nicht woher, und aus welchem Grund sie ihn niemals wieder betreten würde. Er selbst hatte es natürlich nicht für nötig empfunden den Dunklen Lord einzuweihen, und so warteten sie nun hier auf jemanden, der ganz bestimmt nicht kommen würde. Erst recht nicht, da Ginny Weasley bereits wieder in Sicherheit war.

Doch das bedeutete auch, dass der Plan dazu verdammt war fehl zu schlagen, und auch wenn der Dunkle Lord Wurmschwanz für Ginnys verschwinden verantwortlichen machen würde - vorausgesetzt Anastasia fand das Mädchen vor den Todessern - würden er und die anderen zu einem späteren Zeitpunkt den Zorn ihres selbst ernannten Meisters mit alle Härte zu spüren bekommen. Ohne es bewusste steuern zu können, spannten sich in Severus' Körper sämtliche Muskeln an, wenn er daran dachte, was ihn für ihr aller Versagen erwarten würde.

Für Wurmschwanz hegte er jedoch nicht das geringste Mitleid, diese kleine Ratte würde nur ein Mal mehr das bekommen, was er verdiente, und wenn Severus Glück hatte, dann würde der Dunkle Lord ihn für diese Unfähigkeit letzten Endes umbringen, aber zuvor würde er lange leiden müssen. Aber im Grunde rechnete Severus nicht mit Wurmschwanz' Tod, denn der Dunkle Lord fand auf irgendeine seltsame Weise Gefallen an dieser widerwärtigen Kreatur.

Er hatte bereits mit dem Gedanken gespielt Wurmschwanz selbst umzubringen, denn so könnte er ihn ohne Widerworte allein für Ginny Weasleys Verschwinden verantwortlich machen. Doch es würde auffallen, wenn er Wurmschwanz' bemitleidenswerter Existent jetzt ein Ende setzen würde, und außerdem würde es ihm in dieser Beziehung wenig helfen. Er war es schließlich gewesen, der seinem Meister versichert hatte, dass er die Kleine nicht entwischen lassen würde, und er würde dafür bezahlen.

Er bereute nicht was er getan hatte, und dazu war es nun ohnehin zu spät. Er hatte es bereits getan - wusste Merlin allein weshalb. Es war ein viel zu großes Risiko gewesen das Mädchen verschwinden zu lassen, und doch hatte er einfach nicht anders handeln können. Sein verfluchtes Gewissen hatte ihn dazu gezwungen.

Als er mit wehendem Umhang um die Biegung, die der Korridor an dieser Stelle machte, ging, sah er bereits Bellatrix an einer Wand des Ganges neben einer breiten Holztür stehen. Sie hatte einen Fuß über den anderen gestellt und spielte genervt ihren Zauberstab durch ihre Finger. Sie sah genauso gelangweilt aus wie er sich fühlte. Anscheinend schien sie bereits zu ahnen, dass es noch Stunden dauern konnte, bis sich hier etwas tat, vorausgesetzt es tat sich überhaupt etwas. Zuweilen fragte sich Severus, was der Dunkle Lord an diesem Weib fand, doch eines musste man Bellatrix lassen, sie war mindestens genauso fanatisch und besessen wie sie hässlich war.

Als sie Severus' Schritte auf dem Boden hörte, sah sie auf, und ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem höhnischen Grinsen.

„Na Snape, hast du deine kleine Schlampe nach Hause gebracht?"

Severus blieb neben ihr stehen und schenkte ihr einen Blick, der ihr bereits ohne Worte verständlich machte, was er von dieser Frage hielt.

„Ich wüsste nicht was dich das anginge", antwortete er mit einem hässlichen Grinsen, bevor er seine eigentlich Frage stellte.

„Wo sind Greyback und Stone? Du solltest sicher stellen, dass sich ihre Leute an den Plan halten und den Jungen nicht töten."

Bellatrix rollte genervt mit den Augen. „Reg dich ab, Snape. Ich hab ihnen gesagt sie sollen bei ihren Leuten bleiben. Die Vampire und die Werwölfe sind zurzeit nicht besonders gut aufeinander zu sprechen, falls dir das aufgefallen ist, und die Tatsache, dass hier nicht sehr viel Platz ist, macht das Ganze auch nicht besser."

Snape verzog bei dieser Antwort keine Miene, doch unter seiner kalten Maske wurde ihm die Tragweite von Bellatrix' Handeln bewusst. Die Vampire waren in letzter Zeit häufig mit den Werwölfen aneinander geraten, doch bis jetzt war ein Blutbad immer abgewendet worden - sehr zu seinem eigenen Missfallen. Aber die Gänge hier unten waren verdammt eng, das stimmte, und die Chance, dass es zu einem Kampf kam, wurde durch den begrenzten Raum noch erhöht.

Der Dunkle Lord hatte nach Viktors Tod massive Probleme gehabt die Vampire ohne einen starken Anführer unter Kontrolle zu halten, und das hier war das erste Mal, dass sie wieder eingesetzt wurden. Stone, die die Vampire jetzt anführte, ließ sich viel zu leicht provozieren, und ohne Bellatrix, die den Aufpasser spielte, genügte ein unüberlegtes Wort von diesem Idioten Greyback um sie in Rage zu versetzen. Dem Dunklen Lord war das egal solange Anastasia am Ende tot war, doch der Vampir würde nicht auftauchen, und so war es nur eine Frage der Zeit bis sich die beiden Todfeinde gegenseitig an die Kehle springen würden. Zwar würden er und Bellatrix die Konsequenzen dafür tragen müssen, doch wenn dafür die unkontrollierten Morde der Werwölfe und die gezielten Entführungen und Attentate der Vampire ein Ende fanden, dann war es das wert. Die Ausgangssituation war gut, denn auch wenn kein Vollmond war, so waren doch die meisten der Werwölfe im Gegensatz zu den Vampiren Zauberer, und somit waren die Fronten in etwa ausgeglichen. Er selbst musste nichts weiter tun, als zu warten, und schon wieder an diesem Tag erreichte er durch die Fehler der anderen seine eigenen Ziele, ohne sich die Hände schmutzig machen zu müssen.

Er wollte gerade ansetzen und Bellatrix für ihren höchst willkommenen Fehler zu Recht weisen, als er ein gefährliches Knurren und ein wütendes Fauchen hörte, das durch den steinernen Korridor hallte. Einen Moment darauf knallte etwas mit ungeheurer Wucht gegen eine der Wände und ließ die dicken Mauern erzittern. Danach brach die Hölle los, als die Vampire und die Werwölfe begannen sich gegenseitig abzuschlachten.

Snape warf Bellatrix einen wütenden Blick zu, doch innerlich grinste er hämisch, während sie mit gezogenen Zauberstäben in Richtung des Lärms stürmten. Keiner der beiden dachte jedoch auch nur im Traum daran sich in dieses Gemetzel einzumischen.

tbc.


	34. It's such a fine line

**Carpe Noctem**

by CarpeDiem

_"Komm in meine Welt und blicke durch meine Augen._

_Alle Farben scheinen zu verblassen._

_Es ist so eine schmale Linie _

_zwischen einem guten Menschen und einem schlechten."_

**# 33 #**

* * *

Anastasia schloss die helle Eichenholztür zum Büro der Schulleiterin hinter sich und Harry, und Harry folgte ihr die gewundene Treppe hinunter. Vollkommen mechanisch setzte er einen Fuß nach dem anderen auf die nächste Stufe, und als sie den steinernen Wasserspeier passierten, folgte Harry Anastasia durch die Gänge des Schlosses, ohne einen Gedanken daran zu verschwenden. Es war dunkel in den Korridoren, und immer wenn sie einen neuen betraten, flammten die Wandleuchter an den Wänden auf, doch auch das bemerkte Harry nicht. Er war tief in Gedanken.

Sie hatten gerade McGonagalls Büro verlassen, nachdem Ginny noch einmal allen erzählt hatte, was passiert war, und Anastasia berichtet hatte, wie sie Ginny gefunden hatten. Mr. und Mrs. Weasley waren unglaublich glücklich gewesen Ginny wieder in den Armen halten zu können und Mrs. Weasley hatte Harry minutenlang nicht mehr losgelassen, so unendlich dankbar war sie ihm gewesen. Selbst für Anastasia hatte sie ein Wort des Dankes erübrigen können.

Ginny hatte Snape im Zusammenhang mit ihrer Flucht mit keinem Wort erwähnt, und als Harry alles was geschehen war nun noch einmal gehört hatte, war es ihm erneut vorgekommen, als fehle ein wichtiger Teil. Es schien ihm kaum wahrscheinlich, dass es Ginny aus eigener Kraft gelungen sein sollte zu fliehen, nicht wenn Snape das hätte verhindern wollen. Er mochte ein Todesser und ein Verräter sein, aber ein Narr war er nicht. Nicht einmal Wurmschwanz' grenzenlose Unfähigkeit hätte diese Tatsache zu Nichte machen können. Doch das bedeutete wiederum, dass Harry einsehen musste, dass Snape Ginny tatsächlich geholfen hatte zu fliehen, und bei diesem Gedanken sträubte sich alles in ihm. Snape war ein Verräter. Er hatte Dumbledore ermordet, und er würde niemals Ginny zur Flucht verhelfen. Und doch war sie jetzt frei und wieder in Sicherheit.

Als seine Gedanken wieder zu Ginny kamen, fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er Anastasia eigentlich etwas hatte fragen wollen und er hob den Kopf. Erstaunt sah er sich um, als er feststellte, dass sie bereits in der Eingangshalle waren. Er war Anastasia einfach gefolgt, ohne überhaupt zu bemerken wohin sie gegangen waren. Als Anastasia jetzt jedoch nicht zu den großen Toren ging, sonder den Weg in Richtung der Kerker einschlug, blieb Harry verwirrt stehen.

„Wohin gehst du?"

Anastasia blieb ebenfalls stehen und drehte sich zu ihm um. Ihr Gesicht war eine Maske aus Ruhe und Gelassenheit.

„Wir haben noch etwas zu erledigen. Folge mir."

Harry zögerte einen Moment lang, doch Anastasia wartete nicht darauf ob er ihr folgen würde oder nicht, sondern drehte sich wieder um und ging weiter. Sie reagierte auch nicht, als Harry ihren Namen rief und sie bat stehen zu bleiben. So blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als ihr zu folgen und er lief ihr nach, um sie wieder einzuholen.

„Wo willst du hin?", fragte Harry, als er sie erreicht hatte, doch wenn er gedacht hatte, dass Anastasia ihm darauf eine klare Antwort geben würde, dann hatte er sich getäuscht.

„Das wirst du sehen, wenn wir dort sind."

Ihr Ton machte deutlich was sie von weiteren Fragen hielt, und welche Antworten sie darauf geben würde, und so beschränkte Harry sich darauf ihr hinterher zu laufen und abzuwarten. Mittlerweile ging es ihm ganz schön auf die Nerven, dass er immer nach ihrer Nase tanzen musste, und lange würde er sich das nicht mehr bieten lassen.

Die Korridore durch die sie gingen, führten immer tiefer unter das Schloss, und schon bald waren sie in einem Teil der Kerker angelangt, in dem Harry noch nie gewesen war, und von dem er keine Ahnung hatte wohin die Gänge führten. Außerdem wurden die Korridore immer schmäler und der Stein aus dem sie gemauert waren immer älter, und Harry es kam so vor, als würden sie tatsächlich immer weiter hinunter gehen.

Dann blieb Anastasia unvermittelt stehen, und Harry wäre beinahe in sie hinein gelaufen. Verwundert stellte er fest, dass sie am Ende eines Korridors angekommen waren, und sich nun vor einer schweren Holztür befanden, die Anastasia an einem großen Eisenring aufzog. Es schien ihr überhaupt keine Mühe zu bereiten diese Tür zu öffnen, doch Harry war sich sicher, dass die Tür verdammt schwer war, und dass Anastasia bereits mehrere Zauber gesprochen hatte, bevor sich die Tür so ohne weiteres öffnen ließ.

Die Scharniere protestierten mit einem lauten Quietschen, und das bestätigte Harrys Ahnung, dass dieser Gang wohl nicht oft benutzt wurde. Dahinter lag eine steile Steintreppe, die in schmalen Stufen nach oben führte. Dieser Teil des Schlosses schien sehr alt zu sein, und die dicke Staubschicht auf dem Boden und die ausladenden Spinnweben an den Wänden, verliehen ihm ein gespenstisches Aussehen.

Harry musste ziemlich aufpassen, um keine der kleinen Stufen auf der Treppe zu übersehen, und in dem spärlichen Licht der Fackeln wäre er ein um das andere Mal beinahe ins Leere getreten.

Am Ende der Treppe führte ein schmaler Gang geradeaus weiter, und als sie nach etwa fünfzig Metern an eine weitere alte Tür gelangten, blieb Anastasia stehen. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, und noch immer war es Harry unmöglich zu erraten was sie gerade dachte.

„Harry ich möchte, dass du mir deinen Zauberstab gibst", verlangte sie, und Harry starrte sie an.

Einen Moment lang hielt er das für einen Witz, doch der Ausdruck in Anastasias Augen war zu ernst, als dass sie hier Scherze mit ihm treiben würde.

„Warum?", fragte er skeptisch, ohne jedoch Anstalten zu machen ihr seinen Zauberstab zu übergeben.

„Weil ich dich darum bitte."

Das war Harry bei weitem zu wenig, und bevor sie ihm keinen überzeugenden Grund nennen konnte, und Harry bezweifelte, dass sie das überhaupt konnte, würde er nicht tun was sie von ihm verlangte.

„Warum?", fragte er erneut, und Anastasia seufzte.

„Das kann ich dir nicht sagen."

Harrys Augen verengten sich, als ihm die Absicht hinter Anastasias Worten klar wurde.

„Weil ich ihn dir nicht geben würde, wenn du es mir sagst", vermutete er, und Anastasia schloss für einen Moment die Augen. Sie hatte wohl gehofft, dass es nicht so weit kommen würde.

„Vermutlich nicht, nein", gab sie zu, und Harry schnaubte daraufhin leise.

Ihm fiel kein logischer Grund ein, warum er ihr seinen Zauberstab nach allem was er jetzt wusste noch geben sollte.

„Harry, du musst mir vertrauen", bat Anastasia, und sah den Jungen vor ihr durchdringend an. „Sonst ist der Weg, den wir eingeschlagen haben, nicht zu beschreiten."

Harry erwiderte Anastasias Blick, und einen Moment rang er mit sich. Er wusste, dass sie Recht hatte, und er vertraute ihr durchaus, doch es wiederstrebte ihm, ihr seinen Zauberstab, der so lange Zeit seine einzige Verteidigungsmöglichkeit gewesen war, auszuhändigen. Anastasias Vorhaben waren zum Teil äußerst riskant und ihm gefiel die Vorstellung nicht sich praktisch selbst auf dem Silbertablett zu servieren. Andererseits wusste er auch, dass Anastasia ihn niemals in Gefahr bringen würde, jedenfalls nicht wissentlich, und falls es dennoch gefährlich werden würde, konnte sie ihn vermutlich beschützen, ohne ihr eigenes Leben dabei zu gefährden. Außerdem war Harry in der Lage auch ohne seinen Zauberstab Zauber auszuführen, und er gewöhnte sich ohnehin immer mehr daran, nicht mehr auf ihn angewiesen zu sein.

Einen Moment zögerte er noch, doch dann zog er seinen Zauberstab und gab ihn Anastasia. Er schwor sich jedoch, dass das hier das letzte Mal sein würde, dass er ihr blind vertraute, und würde die Antworten, die sie ihm verweigerte, einfordern.

„Ich vertraue dir."

Anastasia nahm den Stab entgegen und steckte ihn ein. Sie wusste zu würdigen, was Harry gerade getan hatte.

„Gut", antwortete sie, „und vergiss das bitte nicht."

Harry sah sie verwirrt an, doch er bekam keine Gelegenheit zu fragen, was sie damit meinte, denn Anastasia hatte bereits die Tür vor ihnen geöffnet, und er beeilte sich ihr nach draußen zu folgen.

Sie befanden sich in einen Säulengang, der an den Schlossmauern entlang führte, und vor ihnen erstreckte sich eine große, grasbewachsene Fläche. Erstaunt stellte Harry fest, dass sie sich auf einem Friedhof befanden, und er fragte sich warum er bisher nichts von diesem Ort gewusst hatte.

Anastasia trat auf die Wiese hinaus und erschuf eine kleine, blaue Lichtkugel, deren Radius sie zu einem großen Kreis ausdehnte. Harrys Blick fiel derweil auf einen weißen Grabstein, der unter einer mächtigen, alten Weide stand und im schwachen, blauen Licht majestätisch schimmerte.

„Ist das...", setzte er an, doch Anastasia nickte bereits.

„Ja, das ist Albus' Grab."

Einen Moment lang starrte Harry den weißen Marmor an, doch dann zwang er sich den Blick abzuwenden und sich auf dem Friedhof umzusehen. Die Dunkelheit war nicht mehr annähernd so undurchdringlich wir noch vor ein paar Stunden, und die Sonne musste wohl in den nächsten Stunden aufgehen. Soweit er sehen konnte, waren sie allein.

„Was tun wir hier?"

„Wir warten", entgegnete Anastasia und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrem Körper.

Harry wollte gerade fragen auf wen sie warteten, doch in diesem Moment hörte er ein leises Plopp in der Stille und drehte den Kopf, um die Gestalt, die gerade aufgetaucht sein musste, im schwachen Licht auszumachen.

Und dann sah er ihn. Selbst wenn es zu dunkel gewesen wäre, um sein Gesicht zu sehen, Harry hätte mühelos die Statur unter dem schwarzen Umhang erkannt. Es war Snape, der gerade keine zehn Meter von Harry auf dem Friedhof appariert war, und einen langen Augenblick starrte Harry ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an. Er brauchte einen Moment, um sich aus seiner Starre zu lösen, doch dann setze seine Denken wieder ein. Das war die Gelegenheit auf die er gewartet hatte, und er würde sie nicht verstreichen lassen. Er würde Snape umbringen und er war bereit dazu. Seine Hand wanderte vollkommen unbewusst zu seinem Zauberstab.

Und griff ins Leere.

Panik ergriff ihn, als sein Zauberstab nicht dort war, wo er sein sollte, doch dann fiel ihm wieder ein, dass er ihn Anastasia gegeben hatte, und er drehte hastig den Kopf zu ihr.

Die Worte, die ihm auf der Zunge lagen, blieben ihm jedoch im Hals stecken, als er Anastasia ansah. Sie stand vollkommen ruhig da, so als wäre sie nicht im Mindesten überrascht, dass der Todesser, der ihren alten Freund umgebracht hatte, gerade keine zehn Meter vor ihnen entfernt aufgetaucht war. Ihren Zauberstab hatte sie ebenfalls nicht in der Hand, und als sie seinen Blick erwiderte, glaubte Harry einen entschuldigenden Ausdruck in ihren blauen Augen zu sehen.

Dann traf ihn die Erkenntnis, was hier gerade gespielt wurde, wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Snape war es, auf den sie gewartet hatten, und Anastasia hatte Harry seinen Zauberstab abgenommen, damit er keine Möglichkeit hatte sich zu verteidigen. Sie hatte ihn in eine Falle laufen lassen, mit voller Absicht. Für einen Moment vergaß er vollkommen, dass Snape immer noch da war, denn die Tatsache, dass Anastasia ihn hintergangen hatte, setzte ihm mehr zu, als er es erwartet hätte. Außerdem schien Snape ihn nicht umbringen zu wollen, denn sonst wäre er zweifellos bereits tot. Diese Ehre schein Voldemort zu gebühren.

„Ich habe dir vertraut!", schrie er Anastasia entgegen, und obwohl er erwartet hatte damit überhaupt keine Reaktion von ihr zu erhalten, glaubte er einen gequälten Ausdruck in ihren Augen zu sehen.

„Harry, es ist nicht so wie du denkst. Bitte, lass es mich erklären…", begann sie, doch Harry ließ sie nicht weiter reden. Es machte ihn krank, dass sie es wagte sich rechtfertigen zu wollen.

„Es ist nicht so, wie ich denke, ja? Woher zum Teufel willst du wissen, was ich denke! Ich habe dir vertraut, verdammt nochmal, und du hintergehst mich! Alles was du mir erzählt hast, war gelogen, und ich habe es dir geglaubt. Wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein! Du hast für Voldemort gearbeitet, die ganze Zeit über. Warum hast du mich nicht schon längst ausgeliefert, anstatt mir zu helfen?!"

Harry hörte die Worte, die seine Wut ihm diktierte, doch er sprach sie aus ohne darüber nachzudenken. Er wollte gerade weiter reden, doch ein kaltes Silencio brachte ihn jäh zum Schweigen.

Snape hatte ihn mit dem Schweigezauber belegt, und als er wider alles logische Denken auf ihn losgehen wollte, hielt Anastasia ihn am Arm fest. Sinnloserweise wehrte er sich gegen sie, doch Anastasias Griff war stahlhart, und er fügte sich nur selbst Schmerzen zu, da sich ihre Finger gezwungenermaßen fester um seinen Oberarm schlossen.

Es wiederstrebte Anastasia dem Jungen weh zu tun, doch sie konnte nicht zulassen, dass er etwas Dummes tat, und das würde er ohne Zweifel tun. Er war bereit dazu Severus umzubringen, und genau das war der Grund, weshalb sie ihm seinen Zauberstab abgenommen hatte. Aus großer Macht folgte immer auch große Verantwortung, und Harry war im Moment nicht fähig eine vernünftige Entscheidung zu treffen.

Es hatte weh getan zu sehen wie schnell er sein Vertrauen in sie wieder verloren hatte, doch angesichts seiner Vergangenheit konnte sie es ihm nicht verübeln. Er hatte bereits zu viel durchgemacht, um wirklich vertrauen zu können, und in seiner Lage konnte er sich Vertrauen nur schwer leisten.

„Anastasia was soll das?", fragte Severus tonlos und Anastasia musste nicht lange überlegen, um zu wissen was er meinte. Er wusste nicht, dass Harrys Okklumentik inzwischen ihre eigene übertraf, und demnach glaubte er Anastasia habe sein Todesurteil unterschrieben, falls Voldemort den Jungen in die Finger bekommen sollte.

„Es ist an es Zeit, dass er die Wahrheit erfährt", entgegnete Anastasia unbarmherzig, doch Severus schnaubte lediglich abfällig.

„Sieh ihn dir an", verlangte er. „Er ist nicht bereit für die Wahrheit. Bevor er auf die Idee kommt, ich könnte die Seiten gewechselt haben, unterstellt er es zuerst dir."

„Severus uns läuft die Zeit davon. Voldemort weiß, dass Arion mir Informationen über die Horkruxe gegeben hat, und dass wir bereits alle bis auf zwei zerstört haben. Wir müssen schnell handeln, bevor er einen Weg findet, um stark genug zu werden, einen weiteren zu erschaffen."

„Das wird nicht geschehen, das versichere ich dir", erwiderte Severus, und Anastasia wusste auch ohne viele Worte, was es damit meinte.

Er war bereit dazu sein Leben zu opfern, um sicher zu stellen, dass es Voldemort nicht gelingen würde einen weiteren Horkrux zu erschaffen, doch Anastasia war nicht bereit ihn zu opfern. Sie hasste es bei dieser Partie die Fäden in der Hand zu halten und alle Entscheidungen vor dem Hintergrund des großen Ganzen treffen zu müssen. Albus war immer gut darin gewesen Menschen in den Tod zu schicken, doch Anastasia war es zu tiefst zu wider, und sie hoffte, dass sie sich niemals daran gewöhnen würden.

Harry folgte dem Gespräch zwar, doch er konzentrierte sich währenddessen darauf den Schweigezauber zu brechen, ohne dass ein Wort über seine Lippen kam. Zuerst hatte er geglaubt, dass es nicht möglich wäre, doch dann gelang es ihm den Zauber mit einem Finite zu beenden, und er spürte wie seine Stimme zurückkehrte.

Er hatte gehört über was Anastasia und Snape geredet hatten, und obwohl es ihm ganz und gar nicht gefiel, musste er sich eingestehen, dass er mit an Sicherheit grenzender Wahrscheinlichkeit bereits in Voldemorts Versteck wäre, wenn Snape oder Anastasia das im Sinn gehabt hätten. Ohne seinen Zauberstab war er für den Vampir ein nur allzu leichtes Opfer.

Er wusste nicht mehr was die Wahrheit war, und wenn er es sich recht überlegte, wollte er es auch gar nicht wissen. Seine Welt bestand lediglich aus schwarz und weiß und er fürchtete sich davor, dass langsam alles zu einem undefinierbaren grau verlaufen könnte, und er sich eingestehen müsste, dass nicht alles so war, wie er geglaubt hatte. Vor allem aber weigerte er sich auch nur anzunehmen, dass Snape nicht derjenige war, für den er ihn bereits seit sieben Jahren hielt.

„Warum sollten Sie uns helfen?", krächzte Harry, und er musste sich einige Male räuspern, bis er seine Stimme ganz wieder gefunden hatte.

„Sie haben Dumbledore umgebracht", sagte er hasserfüllt, während er erneut versuchte, sich aus Anastasias Griff zu befreien, doch ihre Finger schlossen sich wie Stahlklammern um seinen Oberarm.

Snape starrte ihn an, und für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde glaubte Harry zu sehen, wie sich seine Augen weiteten. Dann warf Snape einen schnellen Blick auf Anastasia und das Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Vampires beantwortete ihm die Frage, die sie in seinen Augen lesen konnte.

Auch Harry bemerkte diesen Ausdruck, doch er tat es mit einer Spur Genugtuung. Snape hatte zweifellos nicht damit gerechnet, dass Harry in der Lage wäre diesen Zauber ohne ein Wort und noch dazu ohne seinen Zauberstab zu brechen, und Harry registrierte befriedigt, dass Snape ihm nicht zugetraut hätte so mächtig zu werden. Mächtiger als er selbst es war.

Einen Moment darauf war Snapes Gesicht jedoch wieder die kalte Maske, die kein Gefühl nach außen dringen ließ.

„Ja, das habe ich. Und ich leugne es nicht. Aber manchmal Potter, muss man tiefer blicken, um die Wahrheit zu erkennen."

# # #

Er wollte seine Hand nach dem weißen Marmor ausstrecken und nur für einen Moment die glatte Oberfläche unter seinen Fingerspitzen fühlen, doch kurz bevor er den Stein erreicht hatte, hielt Harry in seiner Bewegung an, und ließ seinen Arm dann wieder kraftlos herab sinken. 

Er hatte gehofft, dass es ihm helfen würde ein Stück von Dumbledore wieder zurück zu holen, wenn er den Grabstein berührte, aber dann war ihm klar geworden, dass das überhaupt nichts bringen würde. So fern wie in diesem Augenblick war ihm der alte Schulleiter noch nie gewesen, und langsam glaubte Harry, dass er diesen Mann nicht einmal im Ansatz gekannt hatte.

Harrys Augen starrten mit leerem Blick auf den weißen Stein, der im schwachen Licht von Anastasias Lichtkugel bläulich schimmerte, und er wünschte sich er könnte all die Fragen, die im Moment seinen Kopf füllten, Dumbledore persönlich stellen. Es gab so unendlich viele Antworten, die er ihm verwehrt hatte, und Harry wollte jede einzelne noch in dieser Nacht einfordern. Vor allem aber wollte er die Frage nach dem Warum stellen, doch darauf würde er vermutlich nicht einmal dann eine Antwort erhalten.

Die Dinge, die er während der letzten Stunde erfahren hatte, hatten seine kleine Welt zum Einsturz gebracht, und er konnte Snape jetzt nicht mehr in dem Licht sehen, in dem er ihn sein ganzes Leben lang gesehen hatte. Doch er klammerte sich beinahe verzweifelt daran, denn in seinen Augen war Snape immer noch ein Todesser, und das würde er immer bleiben. Er war damals freiwillig zu den Todessern gegangen - aus welchen Gründen, das war Harry herzlich egal. Er hatte es getan, nur das zählte, und er hatte in dieser Zeit schreckliche Verbrechen begangen, das hatte er nicht geleugnet. Eine gute Tat war nicht in der Lage das Leid ungeschehen zu machen, das während eines ganzen Lebens verursacht worden war.

Snape hatte Dumbledore umgebracht, auch das hatte er nicht geleugnet, und das würde Harry ihm niemals verzeihen, auch wenn er jetzt wusste, dass Snape auf Dumbledores Befehl hin gehandelt hatte. Doch ganz gleich was Snape ihm erzählt hatte, und ganz gleich ob das die Wahrheit war, Harry würde ihm dennoch niemals vertrauen. Aber er vertraute Anastasia und der Vampir hatte sich sein Vertrauen nun in mehr als einer Hinsicht verdient.

Er wusste jetzt, dass er Anastasia zu Unrecht beschuldigt hatte, und er würde sich später dafür entschuldigen müssen, doch als er Snape gesehen hatte, war es leichter gewesen anzunehmen, dass Anastasia ihn verraten hatte, als dass Snape die Seiten gewechselt haben könnte. Er wusste auch warum Anastasia ihm nicht schon viel früher die Wahrheit gesagt hatte, denn ohne eine starke Okklumentik hätte er Snape über seine Verbindung zu Voldemort verraten, und dann wäre Dumbledores Opfer vergebens gewesen.

Harry drehte den Kopf und sah zu Snape und Anastasia, die immer noch auf der schwarzen Wiese im fahlen Licht der blauen Kugel standen. Sie waren kaum mehr einen Meter voneinander entfernt und Harry konnte nicht umhin zu bemerken, wie ähnlich, und doch wie unterschiedlich sich die beiden Gestalten waren. Mit den langen schwarzen Umhängen und den schwarzen Haaren, wurden sie von der sich langsam lichtenden Dunkelheit nahezu verschluckt, nur die helle Haut auf den Gesichtern war im schwachen Licht zu erkennen. Außerdem strahlten sie beide dieses Gefühl von Dominanz und Gefahr aus, das sie wie eine unsichtbare Aura umgab, und die meisten Menschen instinktiv vor ihnen zurückschrecken ließ.

Doch irgendetwas an der Art wie Snape mit Anastasia umging, verwirrte Harry. Er gab sich zwar unverändert abweisend und unfreundlich, doch er behandelte Anastasia nicht im Mindesten so von oben herab wie Harry es erwartet hätte. Er wusste welche Abscheu Snape Lupin entgegen gebracht hatte, und er war sich sicher gewesen, dass dieser Hass auch für alle anderen Halbblüter galt. Ascheinend hatte er sich in dieser Hinsicht geirrt. Abgesehen davon prallten alle sarkastischen Kommentare von Anastasia ab, und ganz gleich was Snape zu ihr sagte, sie gab ihre kühle Haltung ihm gegenüber nicht auf und ließ sich nicht im Mindesten provozieren, was so gar nicht zu ihr passte.

Es kam Harry so vor als bestehe eine seltsame Verbindung zwischen den beiden, doch er konnte nicht sagen wie genau diese Verbindung aussah.

Er verstand auch nicht viel von ihrem leisen Gespräch, nur so viel, dass Snape Nagini umbringen, und damit den vorletzten Horkrux vernichten sollte, sobald der richtige Augenblick gekommen war, und zwar erst dann, wenn Anastasia den letzten Horkrux zerstört hatte. Arion habe ihr einige Hinweise gegeben, doch noch wüsste sie nicht in was er sich verbarg oder wo sie ihn finden konnte.

Snape wiederum erzählte ihnen, dass das Problem mit den Werwölfen von den Vampiren gelöst worden sei, denn während sie nach Ginnys Gefangennahme darauf gewartet hatten, dass Anastasia und Harry in ihre Falle liefen, hatte ein unüberlegtes Wort zu einem Blutbad geführt.

Obwohl Harry es hasste, musste er sich eingestehen, dass Snape Ginny gerettet hatte, und dass sie ohne ihn nach den Misshandlungen der Todesser jetzt wohl nicht mehr die Ginny wäre, die Harry gekannt hatte. Und auch wenn es niemals über seine Lippen kommen würde, er war Snape unendlich dankbar dafür.

# # #

Das Porträt der fetten Dame schwang zur Seite und gab Harry den Blick auf den verlassenen Gemeinschaftsraum frei. Das Feuer im Kamin war bereits heruntergebrannt, und draußen vor den großen Fenstern wurde es bereits langsam wieder hell. Er wollte die verbliebenen paar Stunden der Nacht hier in einem der leeren Zimmer verbringen, um gleich in der Früh mit Ginny reden zu können. Der Gedanke daran, dass sie so wieder auseinander gehen würden, war ihm unerträglich gewesen, und auch wenn er wusste, dass er damit nichts von dem, was geschehen war, ungeschehen machen konnte, wollte er sich noch einmal bei ihr entschuldigen. Nur durch seine Dummheit hatte Ginny sich dazu hinreißen lassen sich aus dem Schloss zu schleichen, und wenn er ehrlich zu ihr gewesen wäre, hätte es keinen Grund für sie gegeben, sich in Gefahr zu bringen.

Harry wollte zur Treppe gehen, die zu den Jungenschlafsälen hinaufführte, doch als er durch den Gemeinschaftsraum ging, sah er kurz bevor er den ersten Fuße auf die Treppe setzte, dass auf dem Sofa vor dem Kamin eine Gestalt saß. So verlassen wie er geglaubt hatte, war der Gemeinschaftsraum anscheinend doch nicht.

Es war Ginny, die auf den Polstern saß, die Arme um ihre Knie geschlungen und auf die Asche im Kamin starrte. Sie trug nicht mehr als ein dünnes Nachthemd, obwohl es ziemlich kühl im Gemeinschaftsraum war, doch sie schien es nicht zu bemerken. Sie hatte auch Harry offensichtlich noch nicht bemerkt, denn sie starrte einfach nur weiter in den Kamin.

Einen langen Moment überlegte Harry was er jetzt tun sollte. Der Anblick, den Ginny bot, war zum Verzweifeln, und er wollte nichts lieber, als sie in den Arm zu nehmen und ihre Dämonen zu vertreiben, doch er war sich nicht sicher, ob er Ginny damit im Moment helfen würde. Vielleicht würde er alles nur noch schlimmer machen, wenn er sie jetzt berührte, aber er konnte sie einfach nicht so da sitzen lassen.

Harry ging hinüber zum Sofa, und ließ sich vor Ginny auf die Knie sinken. Vorsichtig nahm er ihre Finger in seine Hände. Sie waren eiskalt, doch Ginny zuckte nicht zusammen. Sie sah ihn an, und obwohl ihre Augen trocken waren, ließ der Ausdruck mit dem sie ihn anblickte, sie unglaublich zerbrechlich wirken.

„Hey", sagte Harry leise. „Wie geht's dir?"

„Gut", antwortete Ginny, und obwohl sie wie ein Häufchen Elend auf dem Sofa kauerte, war ihre Stimme ruhig und gefasst.

„Solltest du nicht eigentlich auf der Krankenstation sein? Ich dachte Madam Pomfrey würde dich über Nacht dort behalten. Ich war gar nicht erst dort, weil ich mir sicher war, dass sie mich jetzt nicht zu dir lassen würde."

„Es geht mir gut", versicherte Ginny ihm erneut, doch ihre Körpersprache sagte etwas anderes.

Harry wusste, dass Ginny ziemlich hart im Nehmen war, und das bewies sie nur ein Mal mehr. Er rang mit sich, ob es der richtige Zeitpunkt war, die Worte zu sagen, die ihm auf der Seele brannten, aber er entschied, dass dieser Moment ebenso gut wie jeder andere war. Er musste diese Gelegenheit mit ihr allein zu sein nutzen, denn er wusste nicht wie viel Zeit sie noch haben würden.

„Ginny ich will, dass du weißt, dass es mir unendlich leid tut. Es war meine Schuld, dass das passieren konnte, ich hätte nicht…"

„Nein, Harry", widersprach Ginny sofort. „Ich bin schuld. Ich hätte nicht auf diesen Brief hereinfallen dürfen, aber ich… die Vorstellung, dass du… mich noch lieben könntest…"

Ginny brach ab, und Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Sie senkte hastig den Blick und bemühte sich die Tränen weg zu blinzeln, doch als sie es nicht schaffte, entzog sie Harry eine Hand, und wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über die Augen.

Harry fing ihre Handgelenke sanft wieder ein und küsste ihre Fingerspitzen, was Ginny dazu brachte ihn wieder anzusehen.

„Ginny, ich liebe dich", sagte er, und er sprach jedes Wort mit aller Deutlichkeit aus, um ihr klar zu machen, dass das die Wahrheit war. Was auch immer er in der Vergangenheit gesagt hatte, sie sollte es so schnell wie möglich vergessen.

Doch Ginny versuchte ihm ihre Hände zu entziehen. Sie wollte diese Worte nicht hören, denn sie waren zu schön, um wahr zu sein, und sie wusste, dass sie es nicht verkraften könnte, wenn Harry sie wieder von sich stoßen würde.

Harry hielt ihre Hände fest.

„Hörst du, ich liebe dich. Ich habe versucht dich von mir fern zu halten, weil ich dachte, dass ich dich dadurch beschützen könnte, aber ich habe mich geirrt. Das was heute Nacht passiert ist, war genau das, was ich verhindern wollte. Und mir ist klar geworden, dass ich einen schrecklichen Fehler begangen habe. Ich liebe dich, daran darfst du niemals zweifeln."

Wieder stiegen Tränen in Ginnys Augen, doch diesmal waren es Tränen der Freude. So sehr sich ein Teil von ihr auch dagegen wehrte, sie wollte nichts mehr, als Harrys Worten Glauben schenken, und der Blick, mit dem er sie ansah, versprach ihr, dass sie das konnte.

Ginny rutschte vom Sofa und kniete sich vor Harry auf den Boden. Seine Hände umfingen ihr Gesicht, und seine Daumen fingen die Tränen auf ihrer zarten Haut auf und wischten sie weg. Dann zog er sie an sich, und seine Lippen verschlossen die ihren mit einem sanften Kuss. Er küsste sie langsam, und versuchte sich jedem Winkel ihres süßen Mundes für alle Ewigkeit einzuprägen. In diesem Moment hatten sie alle Zeit der Welt, und Harry wollte jeden Augenblick davon zu etwas Besonderem werden lassen.

Seine Lippen verließen ihren Mund, und gingen auf ihrem Gesicht auf Wanderschaft. Er küsste die letzten Überbleibsel der salzigen Tränen von ihren Wangen, bevor er sich ein wenig zurückzog und sie ansah.

„Ich liebe dich, Harry", sagte Ginny leise, und ein glückliches Lächeln breitete sich auf Harrys Lippen aus, bevor er Ginny fest in seine Arme zog.

Er wünschte sich, dass dieser Augenblick niemals enden würde, und dass die Realität ihn nicht mit den ersten Sonnenstrahlen wieder einholen würde. Er wusste, dass dieser Wunsch ungehört bleiben würde, doch für den Moment spielte die Realität keine Rolle, und das einzige was zählte war, dass Ginny ihn liebte, und dass er sie hier in seinen Armen halten konnte.

tbc.


	35. At nightfall

**Carpe Noctem**

by CarpeDiem

_"Ich fühle wie die Nacht beginnt_

_und jeden Gedanken zusammenfügt._

_Ich würde für die Chance,_

_wieder angelogen zu werden, kämpfen."_

**# 34 #**

* * *

Anastasia blieb im Türrahmen stehen, als sie die Gestalt sah, die mit dem Rücken zu ihr gewandt am Fenster stand.

Das schwache Mondlicht, das durch die große Scheibe in den Raum fiel, spiegelte sich in dem Glas, das Harry in der Hand hielt, und als er es zum Mund führte und einen Schluck daraus trank, schwappte die bernsteinfarbene Flüssigkeit darin von einer Seite des Glases zur anderen. Der Geruch von Feuerwhisky stieg Anastasia in die Nase, und ihre Lippen verzogen sich zu einem bitteren Lächeln. Der Junge wurde ihr von Tag zu Tag ähnlicher. Normalerweise war sie es, die mitten in der Nacht mit einem Glas Whisky in der Hand an irgendeinem der großen Fenster dieses Hauses stand, und in den Nachthimmel blickte, ohne jedoch auch nur einen der kleinen, funkelnden Sterne dort oben zu sehen.

Es waren die Schattenbilder der Qualen längst vergangener Tage, die sie in solchen Augenblicken nicht zur Ruhe kommen ließen, und die sie selbst dann noch verfolgten, wenn sie die Augen geöffnet hatte. Doch diese Bilder waren eine Last ihres Alters und es war Anastasia beinahe unerträglich, dass ein Kind von gerade einmal siebzehn Jahren diese Bürde auferlegt bekam. Wenn es in ihrer Macht stehen würde, dann würde sie die Last seines Schicksals für ihn tragen, doch es stand nicht in ihrer Macht, und das einzige was sie tun konnte, war ihn auf seinem Weg zu begleiten, und dabei so viele Steine aus dem Weg zu räumen wie sie konnte.

Doch zuerst einmal war es nun ihre Aufgabe Harry endlich die Wahrheit zu sagen. Sie hatte lange mit sich gerungen wie sie ihm die Nachricht, dass er der letzte Horkrux war, beibringen sollte, doch letztendlich war sie zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass es vollkommen gleichgültig war, welchen Augenblick sie dafür wählte. Sie hatte Vertrauen in den Jungen, und sie war der festen Überzeugung, dass er über diese Offenbarung nicht den Verstand verlieren würde. Doch auch wenn genau das der Fall wäre, Anastasia konnte ihm dieses Wissen nicht länger vorenthalten.

Sie hob eine Hand und klopfte mit den Fingerknöcheln einige Male leise auf das Holz des Türrahmens.

Harry hatte Anastasia lange bevor sie beschlossen hatte ihn auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, bemerkt, und so erschrak er nicht im Mindesten, als das leise Klopfen hinter ihm ertönte.

Während er zu den Sternen hinauf gesehen hatte, hatte er seine Gedanken schweifen lassen und versucht seine Sinne zu öffnen, um sich anstatt auf das Durcheinander in seinem Inneren auf die Dinge um ihn herum zu konzentrieren. Diese Art der Ablenkung hatte überraschend gut funktioniert.

Er hatte Anastasias Anwesenheit in dem Moment gespürt, als sie hinter ihn getreten war, doch obwohl er sich darauf nicht einmal hatte konzentrieren müssen, fielen ihm zahlreiche anderen Dinge immer noch unglaublich schwer. Manchmal hatte er das Gefühl, als wäre da eine Mauer in seinem Kopf, die verhinderte, dass sich sein Geist frei bewegen konnte, und obwohl er wusste, dass er sich das nicht einbildete, konnte er diese Blockade doch nicht fassen. Es war zum Verrückt werden.

Harry hob das Glas in seiner Hand erneut an, und trank den Rest des Feuerwhiskys in einem Zug aus. Der Alkohol brannte seine Kehle hinunter und klärte seine Gedanken, während sich eine wohlige Wärme in ihm ausbreitete. Er hatte nicht viel getrunken, nur so viel, dass der Alkohol das Chaos in seinen Gedanken überlagerte und ihm damit die Gelegenheit gab über die Dinge nachzudenken, die wirklich von Bedeutung waren. Ein Gedanke kristallisierte sich dabei immer klarer heraus.

Dieser Krieg musste enden noch bevor er begonnen hatte, und das bedeutete, dass Voldemort vernichtet werden musste - so schnell wie möglich. Es war sein Schicksal Voldemort zu töten, und er sehnte diesen Moment herbei wie noch nie zuvor. Es lag in seiner Hand all dem Leid, das die Todesser verursachten, ein Ende zu bereiten, doch das konnte er erst dann tun, wenn die verbliebenen zwei Horkruxe vernichtet waren. Aber bis jetzt hatten sie nicht den Hauch einer Ahnung wo sich der letzte Horkrux befand, und diese Tatsache machte Harry zunehmend unruhiger. Wenn sie doch nur einen weiteren Hinweis auf den Horkrux finden würden, dann wären sie in der Lange zu handeln, und nicht dazu verdammt untätig zuzusehen wie England im Chaos versank. Und das würde nach Voldemorts Übernahme des Ministeriums in absehbarer Zeit passieren.

Das Wissen über den letzten Horkrux schien jedoch Voldemorts am besten gehütetes Geheimnis zu sein, und so wie es aussah, war nicht einmal Dumbledore hinter dieses Geheimnis gekommen.

„Gibt es etwas Besonderes zu sehen?"

Harry ließ seinen Blick noch einmal über den schwarzen Sternenhimmel schweifen, bevor er den Kopf zu Anastasia, die neben ihn getreten war, drehte. Wie immer trug sie nachts nicht mehr als ein dünnes Seidenkleid.

„Nein, nur die Dunkelheit", antwortete Harry, und Anastasia erwiderte sein schwaches Lächeln.

Dann wurden ihre Züge wieder ernst.

„Harry, es ist an der Zeit, dass ich dir etwas gestehe. Ich habe bereits vor einiger Zeit von dem letzten Horkrux erfahren."

Harrys Augen weiteten sich erstaunt, als er das hörte. Als er ihre ersten Worte gehört hatte, hatte ihn bereits eine ungute Vorahnung beschlichen, doch was es auch war mit dem er gerechnet hatte, das war es nicht gewesen.

„Ach ja?", fragte er verwundert. „Warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt?"

„Ich wollte dich nicht beunruhigen", antwortete Anastasia mit einem seltsamen Unterton in der Stimme, bevor sie den Kopf drehte und ihren Blick auf den Himmel richtete.

„Was ist er?", fragte Harry eindringlich und mit einem Mal kehrte seine Hoffnung zurück. Dieser letzte Seelensplitter war alles, was noch zwischen ihm und Voldemort stand, und wenn er diesen letzten Horkrux zerstört hätte, und Nagini vernichtet war, dann konnte er all dem endlich ein Ende bereiten.

Anastasia seufzte leise, bevor sie den Kopf wieder zu Harry wandte und ihn ansah. „Du bist der sechste Horkrux."

Harry starrte Anastasia an, unfähig darauf etwas zu erwidern. Für einen Moment glaubte er, Anastasia würde sich einen Scherz mit ihm erlauben, doch der ernste Ausdruck auf ihrem Gesicht machte diesen Gedanken zu Nichte. Anastasia meinte ihre Worte todernst, das wurde Harry immer mehr bewusst, je länger er in ihre blauen Augen starrte. Er wehrte sich dagegen diesen Worten auch nur ansatzweise Glauben zu schenken, doch etwas tief in seinem Inneren lachte ihn für diese törichte Sturheit aus und brachte Harry dazu einen Moment Inne zu halten.

Ein Teil von ihm hatte vermutlich immer gewusst, dass er der sechste Horkrux war, seit er von den Seelensplittern erfahren hatte, doch sein Bewusstsein hatte dieses Wissen stets verdrängt. Er wünschte sich, er könnte es auch weiterhin von sich schieben, doch das konnte er nicht, denn er wusste, dass das die Wahrheit war, und er konnte und wollte die Wahrheit nicht verleugnen. Trotzdem fiel es ihm unglaublich schwer diese Tatsache zu akzeptieren.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Voldemort das beabsichtig hat. Er musste geplant haben mit deinem Tod den letzten Horkrux zu erschaffen, aber als der Todesfluch von dir abprallte, und auf ihn zurückgeworfen wurde, muss irgendetwas passiert sein, das den Teil seiner Seele, der für den Horkrux vorgesehen war, auf dich übertragen hat. Du hast die Narbe nicht behalten, weil du den Todesfluch überlebt hast, sondern weil du einen Teil von Voldemorts Seele in dir trägst. Deshalb schmerzt die Narbe, wenn du in Voldemorts Nähe kommst, der Splitter will zu seinem Herrn zurück. Voldemort weiß was geschehen ist, aber er hat beschlossen dich trotzdem zu töten, auch nachdem er durch Arion erfahren hat, dass wir ihm bis auf die Schlange und den Splitter in dir alle Horkruxe genommen haben."

„Ich wusste es", sagte Harry leise, während er in die Dunkelheit vor dem Fenster blickte. „Irgendwie habe ich es immer gewusst."

„Es tut mir so leid, Harry."

Harry schloss die Augen, und atmete ein Mal tief ein und wieder aus, um seine innere Ruhe wieder zu finden, und erstaunlicherweise gelang es ihm. Die Tatsache, dass er einen Teil von Voldemorts Seele in sich trug, sollte ihn schockieren und ihm Angst machen, aber das war nicht der Fall. Er hatte bereits seit langem gespürt, das etwas in ihm war, und dass er nun wusste was es war, linderte seine Unsicherheit auf eine gewisse Weise. Es hatte sich nichts verändert, nur dass er sich jetzt bewusste war, dass er ein Horkrux war. Vermutlich hatte er in seinem Leben bereits zu viel erlebt, um sich von diesem Wissen verrückt machen zulassen. Dennoch war der Weg, der vor ihm lag nun nicht mehr so klar wie noch vor ein paar Minuten.

„Und was nun?", fragte er ohne den Blick vom schwarzen Himmel anzuwenden.

„Diese Entscheidung liegt nicht bei mir", antwortete Anastasia vage. „Ich kann dich auf deinem Weg begleiten, aber die Richtung musst du selbst wählen."

Ein bitteres Lächeln erschien auf Harry Zügen, als ihm klar wurde, wohin sein Weg nun führte. Ihm war bereits vor über einem Jahr klar geworden, dass dieses Schicksal sein Leben fordern würde, aber das war ihm noch nie so deutlich vor Augen gestanden wie in diesem Moment.

„Ich nehme an, der einzige Weg den Horkrux zu zerstören, ist mich zu töten."

„Nein, Harry", entgegnete Anastasia entschieden, und schüttelte den Kopf „Wir werden einen anderen Weg finden."

„Lüg mich nicht an!", forderte Harry scharf, und drehte sich halb zu Anastasia um.

Für einen Moment zögerte der Vampir, doch dann schien sie etwas in Harrys Augen zu sehen, dass sie ihre Meinung ändern ließ. Gleich einer Kapitulation schloss sie die Augen.

„Vermutlich ist das der einzige Weg den Horkrux zu zerstören, ja", gab sie widerwillig zu, bevor sie die Augen wieder öffnete und Harry durchdringend ansah.

„Aber das bedeutet nicht, dass es keine andere Möglichkeit gibt. Sie ist mir bis jetzt nur noch nicht bekannt."

Harry drehte sich wieder zum Fenster, und als ihm bewusste wurde wie absurd das alles war, konnte er nichts anderes tun, als zu lachen. Es war ein freudloses, bitteres Lachen, und Anastasia wurde erneut schmerzhaft daran erinnert, dass ihr der Junge tatsächlich immer ähnlicher wurde.

„Das nenne ich Ironie des Schicksals. Um Voldemort zu vernichten, muss ich mich zuerst selbst umbringen."

„Das wirst du nicht tun!", entschied Anastasia streng, doch Harry ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken.

„Das ist nicht deine Entscheidung", sagte er leise.

„Ich werde das nicht zulassen!"

„Und was willst du tun?", fragte Harry spöttisch. Er drehte den Kopf zu ihr und sah, dass es hier wieder einmal nicht um ihn, sondern um Corvin ging. Anastasia war es nie ganz gelungen sie beide auseinander zu halten, und das würde sich vermutlich auch nicht mehr ändern.

„Du kannst mich nicht einsperren und warten bis irgendjemand Voldemort umbringt, denn ich bin derjenige, der ihn vernichten muss. Du kennst die Prophezeiung keiner kann leben während der andere überlebt. Ich habe schon immer gewusst, dass diese Aufgabe mein Leben fordern wird, und ich bin bereits dieses Opfer zu bringen", stellte Harry klar, und er meinte jedes seiner Worte todernst.

Anastasia schloss die Augen und versuchte sich zu beruhigen. Erst nachdem sie einige Male tief ein uns aus geatmet hatte, begann sie zu sprechen.

„Ich kenne die Prophezeiung auch, und genau aus diesem Grund werde ich nicht zulassen, dass du dich selbst opferst. Du kannst nicht wissen wie dein Schicksal aussieht, und ich will nicht, dass du eine Dummheit machst, die wir später alle bereuen müssen. Bitte habe noch ein wenig Geduld. Wir werden einen anderen Weg finden, das schwöre ich dir."

Sie blickte Harry an, und etwas beinahe Flehentliches lag dabei in ihrem Blick.

Harry öffnete den Mund um etwas darauf zu erwidern, doch dann schloss er ihn wieder, und besann sich eines Besseren.

„Tut mir leid, du hast Recht", gab er leise zu. „Ich bin es nur einfach Leid mich zu verstecken und gar nichts zu tun. Vor allem jetzt, da wir wissen was die letzten Horkruxe sind. Wir sind so nahe dran."

Anastasia nickte. „Ja das sind wir, aber worauf es jetzt ankommt, ist der richtigen Augenblick."

tbc.


	36. Here I stand

**Carpe Noctem**

by CarpeDiem

_"Hier stehe ich,__ hilflos und zurückgelassen, _

_um auf den Tod zu warten._

_Schließe deine Augen,_

_so viele Tage sind vergangen._

_Es ist leicht, das zu finden, was falsch ist._

_aber schwerer, das zu finden, was richtig ist."_

**# 35 #**

* * *

Es war nicht mehr als ein leises Plopp zu hören, als Harry auf der einsamen Sandstraße apparierte und der raue Wind schluckte dieses Geräusch mit Leichtigkeit. Dicke, dunkelgraue Wolken wurden in rascher Folge über den bedeckten Himmel getrieben, und auch mit dem Anbruch des Tages schwächte der Sturm, der die ganze Nacht über getobt hatte, nicht ab.

Harry war es jedoch gleichgültig, ob man ihn hätte hören können, und es war ihm ebenso gleichgültig, ob man sein Erscheinen bemerken könnte. Um der Wahrheit die Ehre zu geben, legte er es sogar genau darauf an.

Er ging los, immer einen Schritt vor den anderen, und obwohl sich sein ganzer Körper merkwürdig taub anfühlte, waren seine Gedanken und sein Geist überraschend klar. Er hatte nicht erwartet, dass er so gefasst sein würde, wenn er dem Tod entgegen ging, doch in seinem Inneren hatte sich eine ungemeine Ruhe ausgebreitet.

Er hatte nicht lange gebraucht, bis er zu dem Schluss gekommen war, dass es für ihn nur einen möglichen Weg zu handeln gab, aber es hatte bedeutend länger gedauert, bis er die Entscheidung getroffen hatte, diesen Weg auch zu beschreiten. Genau genommen hatte er jedoch keine andere Wahl.

Harry folgte der Straße im schwachen Licht der Dämmerung, immer an der großen, sauber beschnittenen Hecke, die sich rechts von ihm dahin zog, entlang. Überhängende Äste großer Bäume bewegten sich wie lange Finger im stürmischen Wind, und das Rascheln überdeckte das Geräusch von Harrys Schritten. Nach ein paar weiteren Metern bog er nach rechts in eine breite Zufahrt ein, und fand sich vor einem großen, schmiedeeisernen Tor wieder. Die hohe Hecke machte ebenfalls einen Knick, doch sie zog sich weiter über das Tor, das Harry den Weg versperrte, hinaus.

Ein besonders kalter Windstoß blies über die Landschaft und Harry zog den Umhang fester um sich. Winzige Schneeflocken wirbelten durch die Luft, doch keine davon war groß genug, um liegen zu bleiben. In einer Woche war Weihnachten und noch immer war kein Schnee gefallen.

Harry schüttelte diesen Gedanken ab und trat an das hohe Tor heran. Wenn alles so ablaufen würde, wie er es sich dachte, dann würde er Weihnachten nicht mehr erleben. Ein bedeutend geringer Preis, wenn er es sich genau überlegte. Mit ein wenig Glück wäre dann auch bereits der Krieg vorbei, und alle seine Freunde, und vor allem Ginny, könnten dann das Fest des Friedens gebührend feiern. Um Ginny tat es Harry besonders leid, doch er schob auch diesen Gedanken bei Seite, denn er war der Einzige, der es geschafft hätte, ihn von seinem Vorhaben abzubringen, und das durfte er nicht zulassen.

Er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen. Es gab keinen anderen Weg.

Harry streckte seine Hand aus und berührte mit den Spitzen seiner Finger das kalte Metall des Tores. Er spürte den Fluch, der auf dem Tor lag, und verhinderte, dass es sich öffnen ließ. Ein scharfer Schmerz schoss durch Harrys Kopf, und er presste die kalten Finger seiner anderen Hand auf seine Narbe. Mit jedem Meter, den er Voldemort näher kam, drängte der Seelensplitter in ihm stärker zu seinem Herrn, und Harrys Kopfschmerzen nahmen stetig zu. Doch während seine Finger das dunkle Metall des Tores berührten, waren die Schmerzen besonders schlimm. Voldemort hatte diesen Fluch ausgesprochen, und nur wer das dunkle Mal trug, dem war es erlaubt ungehindert zu passieren. Man würde ihn entdecken, wenn er das Tor durchquerte, das ließ sich nicht vermeiden, doch genau das war es, was Harry wollte.

Er konzentrierte sich einen Augenblick lang, und griff dann mit seinem Geist nach dem Riegel, den er vor sich sehen konnte. Das Tor öffnete sich vollkommen geräuschlos und schwang nach innen auf. Ohne zu zögern durchquerte Harry es, und ging die Kiesstraße entlang, die geradewegs zu einem stattlichen Herrenhaus führte.

Harry war noch nie hier gewesen, doch so viel er im Schein der erhellten Fenster sehen konnte, sah es genau so aus, wie er sich Malfoy Manor immer vorgestellt. Es war nicht schwer gewesen, herauszufinden wo sich das Anwesen befand, und es war ebenfalls nicht annähernd so kompliziert gewesen, Anastasia zu entwischen, wie er erwartet hatte. Da die Schutzzauber auch auf ihn reagierten, war es sogar ziemlich einfach gewesen, das Haus unbemerkt zu verlassen, doch es würde wohl nicht allzu lange dauern, bis Anastasia bemerkte, dass er verschwunden war.

Harry fragte sich, was sie dann tun würde. Vermutlich würde sie nach ihm suchen, und es würde nicht lange dauern, bis sie die Parallele zu Ginny gezogen hatte, und somit wusste wo er war. Doch dann würde es bereits zu spät sein.

Der einzige Weg einen Horkrux zu zerstören, war das Gefäß, in dem er sich befand, zu zerstören, und das war in diesem Fall sein Körper. Erst wenn Harry tot war, würde der Horkrux vernichtet werden, und nur wenn alle Horkruxe vernichtet waren, konnte man Voldemort umbringen. Das würde dann Anastasias Aufgabe sein, nachdem sie den letzten Horkrux ebenfalls zerstört hätte. Harry zweifelte nicht daran, dass sie Erfolg haben würde. Doch damit Voldemort vernichtet werden konnte, musste zunächst er selbst sterben, das war eine Tatsache. Harry hatte das verstanden, und er war in Gegensatz zu Anastasia bereit zu handeln. Sie würde nicht zulassen, dass er starb, noch würde sie ihm dabei helfen, denn sie sah in ihm immer noch ihren alten Schüler Corvin, und das würde sich auch niemals ändern.

Harry machte ihr deshalb keine Vorwürfe, aber er war dadurch gezwungen selbst etwas zu unternehmen, und er war sich sicher, dass er das Richtige tat. Für alle Hexen und Zauberer in diesem Land, für seine Freunde und für Ginny.

Harry ging weiter auf die Eingangstür des Hauses zu, und tatsächlich wusste er nicht, was er tun sollte, falls er sie erreichen würde, doch davon ging er eigentlich nicht aus. Und richtig, nachdem Harry keine zwei weiteren Schritte gemacht hatte, apparierten mehrere Todesser in schwarzen Umhängen in einem Kreis um ihn herum und versperrten ihm den Weg. Die meisten von ihnen trugen schwarze Masken, um ihre Gesichter zu verbergen, doch die beiden Todesser, die genau vor Harry appariert waren, hatten sich diese Mühe nicht gemacht. Harry hätte sie im Licht der Zauberstäbe ohnehin erkannt.

Der Dunkle Lord hatte Bellatrix Lestrange und Lucius Malfoy geschickt, um ihn in Empfang zu nehmen, und obwohl beide ihre Zauberstäbe in der Hand hatten, schienen sie erst einmal abzuwarten, mit welchen Absichten Harry hierher gekommen war, noch dazu, da er einfach durch die Vordertür spaziert kam.

Bellatrix hatte ihre übliche, überhebliche Miene aufgesetzt und musterte Harry misstrauisch, ganz so, als könne sie ihr Glück noch gar nicht fassen, doch auf Lucius Malfoys Anblick war Harry nicht vorbereitet gewesen. Er kannte das Oberhaupt der Familie Malfoy nur als stolzen Mann, der jeden mit kühler Arroganz von oben herab behandelte, doch die Zeit in Askaban hatte ihre Spuren hinterlassen. Sein Gesicht war fahl geworden, und seine Haltung hatte ihre aristokratische Überheblichkeit eingebüßt. Er war ein gebrochener Mann, und dass er bei Voldemort anscheinend immer noch in Ungnade gefallen war, machte es auch nicht besser.

„Harry Potter", sagte Bellatrix spöttisch, während sie ihren Zauberstab zwischen den Fingern spielte und ein paar Schritte auf ihn zukam. „Was für eine Überraschung. Hast du so viel Todessehnsucht, dass du freiwillig zu uns kommst?"

Harry antwortete ihr nicht, und Bellatrix' Gesicht wurde ernst.

„Gib mir deinen Zauberstab", befahl sie kalt, und streckte ihre Hand aus.

Vermutlich hatte sie gedacht, dass er sich weigern würde, doch Harry griff ohne zu Zögern in seinen Umhang.

„Na, na, na, mit der linken Hand - langsam", wies Bellatrix ihn an, als er mit der rechten Hand nach seinem Zauberstab hatte greifen wollen.

Harry lächelte spöttisch und ließ seine rechte Hand wieder sinken, nachdem er ihr seine leere Handfläche gezeigt hatte. Dann holte er langsam mit der anderen Hand seinen Zauberstab hervor und übergab ihn an Bellatrix, die ihn misstrauisch beobachtete.

Harry hatte gewusst, dass sie ihn nicht mit seinem Zauberstab in der Hand zu Voldemort lassen würden, und im Grunde war es ihm egal. Er würde Voldemort nicht den Gefallen tun und gegen ihn kämpfen. Außerdem hatte er in der letzten Zeit aufgehört seinen Zauberstab als existentiell wichtig anzusehen, denn für die meisten Zauber brauchte er ihn sowieso nicht mehr.

Harry sah, wie sich die Todesser um ihn herum sichtlich entspannten, als Bellatrix seinen Zauberstab einsteckte, und er gestattete sich ein schmales Lächeln. Sie hatten Angst vor ihm, und doch unterschätzten sie ihn alle.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort drehte sich Bellatrix um, und ging auf das Haus zu. Harry folgte ihr, zu allen Seiten von den Todessern umringt.

Es war eigenartig, dass er keinerlei Angst empfand, obwohl er genau wusste, dass Voldemort ihn töten würde. Vermutlich hatte er einfach akzeptiert, dass dieses Opfer gebracht werden musste.

Der Kies auf der Zufahrt knirschte unter ihren Füßen, während sie auf das große Haus zugingen, und Bellatrix öffnete die Tür. Im Inneren des Hauses fand sich Harry in einer luxuriösen Eingangshalle wieder, deren steinerner Boden beinahe komplett von einem prächtigen Teppich bedeckt wurde. An den Wänden hingen fahlgesichtige Porträts, die Harry im Schein der Öllampen an den Wänden mit ihren Blicken folgten, während er von den Todessern durch die Halle und zu einer massiven Holztür eskortiert würde.

Lucius Malfoy ließ Bellatrix den Vortritt, und Harry fiel auf, dass er sich in seinem eigenen Haus bewegte wie ein Fremder. Bellatrix drückte die bronzene Türklinke hinunter und Harry folgte ihr in einen hohen Saal, der lediglich vom gedämpften Licht vereinzelter Öllampen an den Wänden erhellt wurde. Der Boden war aus prächtigem, dunklem Marmor, der in verschiedenen Schattierungen schwere Muster bildete. Bis auf einige Regale mit Büchern und einem marmornen Kamin mit einem Spiegel darüber, enthielt der Raum keine Einrichtung, doch Harry vermutete, dass es einmal ein Speisesaal gewesen war.

Voldemort stand in einem langen, schwarzen Umhang an der Stirnseite des Raumes, und gut ein Dutzend Todesser standen wie schwarze Säulen rechts und links an den Wänden, sodass Harry zwischen ihnen hindurch gehen musste. Als sein Blick auf Voldemort fiel und er in seine roten Augen blickte, durchfuhr ihn ein Schmerz, der so stark war, dass Harry sich vorne über krümmte und zu Boden fiel. Er presste die Hände an seinen Kopf, während ihm für einen Moment schwarz vor Augen wurde, doch zwei der Todesser packten seine Arme und zogen ihn wieder auf die Füße. Ein Stück weiter vorne ließen sie ihn wieder auf den Boden fallen, und Harry brauchte einem Augenblick, bis er sich wieder aufrichten konnte.

Sein Kopf fühlte sich an, als würde er jeden Moment in hunderttausend kleine Teile zerspringen, doch er biss die Zähne zusammen, entschlossen vor Voldemort kein Zeichen von Schwäche zu zeigen.

Während Bellatrix und Malfoy vor ihrem Meister auf die Knie gefallen waren, schaffte Harry es sich wieder auf die Füße zu stellen. Er begegnete Voldemorts Blick, der unentwegt auf ihn gerichtet gewesen war, und es gelang ihm den roten Augen mit den schlitzförmigen Pupillen mit einem trotzigen und entschlossenen Ausdruck zu begegnen.

Hinter Voldemort in der Luft schwebte eine Art Käfig aus hellem Licht, und in seinem Inneren erkannte Harry Voldemorts Schlange, Nagini. Er hatte sich bereits gefragt, was Voldemort unternommen hatte, um seinen letzten Horkrux zu schützen, und anscheinend hatte er seine Antwort nun gefunden. Vermutlich würden alle seine Flüche an der Barriere aus Licht abprallen, und damit war ein Versuch Nagini hier und jetzt zu töten, vollkommen sinnlos. Er hatte gehofft, Anastasia die Aufgabe die Schlange zu vernichten abnehmen zu können, doch so wie es aussah, war ihm das nicht möglich.

„Mein Lord, ich habe Euch Harry Potter gebracht", sagte Bellatrix und Harry wurde beinahe schlecht, angesichts des verliebten Tons in ihrer Stimme.

Voldemort beachtete sie jedoch gar nicht, und bedeutete ihr und Malfoy sich zu den anderen zu stellen, während er Harry unentwegt mit seinen Blicken musterte.

„Ich muss sagen, es erstaunt mich, dass du hier her gekommen bist", sagte Voldemort, doch es war kein Erstaunen, das in seiner zischenden Stimme zu hören war. Die Worte waren lediglich kalt und berechnend.

„Hättest du eher erkannt, dass du dich mir nicht entziehen kannst, hättest du deiner kleinen Freundin und auch mir viele Unannehmlichkeiten erspart. Aber das spielt jetzt keine Rolle mehr. Du bist hier, und da ich noch kein Zeichen von Anastasia entdeckt habe, nehme ich an, dass sie dir endlich die Wahrheit gesagt hat, und du hier bist um dich zu opfern."

Harry biss die Zähne zusammen, um seine Wut darüber zu verbergen, dass Voldemort beinahe mühelos erraten hatte, wieso er sich ohne Gegenwehr den Todessern ausgeliefert hatte. Er war sich jedoch sicher, dass Voldemort noch keinen Versuch unternommen hatte in seinen Geist einzudringen, denn das hätte er zweifellos gespürt. Anscheinend war er bis vor kurzem der Einzige gewesen, der nicht gewusst hatte, dass er einen von Voldemorts Seelensplittern in sich trug, denn er hatte mittlerweile das bestimmte Gefühl, dass selbst Dumbledore es gewusst hatte.

Voldemort schien jedoch immer noch mehr Angst vor der Prophezeiung zu haben, als davor einen Horkrux zu verlieren, auch wenn nach Harrys Tod nur noch ein Horkrux übrig war. Schließlich hatte er seine Versuche, Harry umzubringen, trotz dieses Wissens nicht eingestellt.

Ein kaltes Lächeln verzog Voldemorts dünne Lippen. Er wusste, dass er Harrys Absichten durchschaut hatte, und er genoss es über Harry zu triumphieren, da er so lange im Ungewissen gehalten worden war.

„Dennoch, auch die edlen Absichten eines selbstlosen Helden werden dich nicht retten können. Nicht dieses Mal. Doch bevor ich dich töten werde, wirst du mir noch einige Fragen beantworten."

Harry schnaubte leise. „Niemals."

Ein kaltes Lächeln verzog Voldemorts schmale Lippen zu einer grotesken Fratze, und er sah Harry an wie eine Schlange, die das Kaninchen vor ihren Augen taxierte.

Einen Augenblick darauf spürte Harry einen feinen Druck an der Mauer, die seinen Geist umgab, und der beinahe in dem Nebel aus Schmerz untergegangen wäre. Er hatte nicht mehr als einem winzigen Moment, um sich auf Voldemorts Attacke vorzubereiten, und die Kraft, mit der er seine Mauer angriff, überstieg alles, was Harry jemals von Anastasia erfahren hatte. Verzweifelt versuchte Harry dem Stand zu halten, während tausend kleine und glühendheiße Nadeln in sein Bewusstsein gestochen wurden, und ohne, dass es ihm bewusst gewesen wäre, sank er auf die Knie, während er seine Hände an seine Schläfen presste.

Er wehrte sich verbissen gegen Voldemorts Eindringen, schon aus dem Grund, weil er dieses kalte und abartige Bewusstsein nicht in seinem Geist haben wollte. Außerdem durfte er unter gar keinen Umständen zulassen, dass Voldemort erfuhr, dass Snape ein Spion war. So sehr er diesen schleimigen Bastard auch hasste, er war die einzige Chance, Nagini zu töten.

Mit jedem Augenblick der verging, schlug Harry das fremde Bewusstsein ein Stück weiter zurück, bis er schließlich selbst mit allen Kräften, die ihm noch zur Verfügung standen, zurückschlug. Voldemort seinerseits schien ebenfalls unter allen Umständen verhindern zu wollen, dass ein fremder Geist in sein Bewusstsein eindrang, denn er zog sich augenblicklich zurück, als hätte er sich verbrannt. Harry dachte jedoch gar nicht daran, auch nur zu versuchen in Voldemorts Geist einzudringen, und als der Druck auf seine Mauer nachließ, konzentrierte er sich lediglich darauf, sich vor einem erneuten Angriff abzuschirmen.

Harry öffnete die Augen und atmete schwer, und erst jetzt fand er sich kniend auf dem Boden wieder. Er hob seinen Blick und sah noch für einen Moment, wie Voldemort ihn entsetzt und wütend anfunkelte, doch dann verhärteten sich seine Züge wieder zu Stein, bis nur noch seine schlitzartigen Nüstern bebten.

Ein triumphierendes Lächeln verzog Harrys Lippen, während er wieder aufstand. Er hatte es geschafft Voldemort stand zu halten und ihn sogar zurück zu drängen. Zweifellos hatte auch er ihm zugesetzt, denn Voldemorts Geist war nur noch ein Schatten seiner selbst, und wenn Harry sich nicht irrte, würde er nicht noch einmal versuchen, in seinen Geist einzudringen.

„Gebt ihm seinen Zauberstab zurück!", befahl Voldemort, und seine Stimme hallte an den Wänden des Saales wider.

Bellatrix trat augenblicklich noch vorne und hielt Harry seinen Zauberstab entgegen, doch Harry zögerte einen Moment lang. Dass Voldemort ihm seinen Zauberstab zurückgab, konnte nichts anderes bedeuten, als dass er gegen ihn kämpfen wollte. Harry nahm den Stab entgegen, doch er hatte nicht vor Voldemort den Gefallen zu tun, und sich in einem Kampf von ihm umbringen zu lassen.

Voldemort hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen und die Ärmel seiner langen, schwarzen Robe zurückgeworfen, sodass seine bleichen, knochigen Unterarme zum Vorschein kamen. Harrys Blick blieb einen Augenblick lang auf Voldemorts Zauberstab hängen. Das dünne Stück Holz war makellos schwarz und vollkommen ebenmäßig. Harry hatte so einen Zauberstab bis jetzt nur ein Mal gesehen, und zwar bei Anastasia, doch er verfolgte diesen Gedanken nicht weiter. Voldemort hatte einen neuen Zauberstab, nur das zählte jetzt, und das bedeutete, dass es keinen erneuten Priori Incantatem geben würde.

„Ich bin sicher, du weißt noch wie man sich duelliert. Ich werde es dir leicht machen und dir einen kleinen Vorteil zugestehen. Greif an!", verlangte Voldemort und seinen Lippen kräuselten sich zu einem hämischen Lächeln.

Auch nachdem Harry es geschafft hatte, ihn daran zu hindern in seinen Geist einzudringen, unterschätzte Voldemort ihn noch. Es reizte Harry ungemein, Voldemort seine Stärke zu demonstrieren, doch er wollte diesem Monster auf keinen Fall die Genugtuung geben, dem Mord an ihm einen legitimen Anschein zu verleihen, und so hielt er seinen Zauberstab lediglich reglos in der Hand.

„Worauf wartest du? Greif an!", befahl Voldemort wütend, als Harry keine Anstalten machte zu tun, was er von ihm verlangte.

Harry biss die Zähne zusammen, um dem Drang, genau das zu tun, nicht nachzugeben.

„Nein", sagte er entschieden, und warf seinen Zauberstab auf den Boden zu Voldemorts Füßen.

Bis auf ein kurzes Klappern, war es vollkommen still im Raum, und schließlich blieb der dünne Stab auf dem Steinboden liegen.

Voldemorts schlitzartige Nasenlöcher bebten wütend, doch der Zauberstab in seiner Hand zitterte nicht im Mindesten, als er ihn anhob und in einer flüssigen Bewegung auf Harry richtete.

„Crucio!"

Ohne, dass Harry darüber nachgedacht hätte, hob er seine Hände mit den Handflächen nach oben vor seinen Körper und riss einen Schutzschild aus weißem Licht nach oben. Nur Sekundenbruchteile später traf der Fluch darauf, und als Harry verbissen versuchte, der unheimlichen Kraft des Fluches stand zu halten, wurde er durch die Wucht des Aufpralls einige Meter rückwärts über den steinernen Boden geschoben. Er hatte noch nie zuvor versucht einen Fluch dieses Ausmaßes abzuhalten, und er brauchte seine ganze Kraft, um den Schild aufrecht zu erhalten. Wütende, weiße Blitze zuckten über die Oberfläche und nahmen ihm die Sicht, doch schließlich war der Schild stark genug, um den Crutiatus-Fluch zu absorbieren, und als Harry den Schild sinken ließ, hätten beinahe seine Knie vor Erschöpfung nachgegeben.

Als er den Blick wieder hob und in Voldemorts Gesicht sah, begegnete er lediglich einer wutverzerrten Maske. Voldemort hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass Harry in der Lage sein würde, einen seiner Flüche abzuwehren, und das noch dazu ohne seinen Zauberstab, und nun musste er erkennen, dass Harry ihm in einem Kampf durchaus gefährlich werden konnte.

Voldemort gab Harry nicht mehr als ein paar Sekunden, um wieder ein wenig zu Atem zu kommen, bevor er seinen Zauberstab erneut hob und ihm den nächsten Fluch, diesmal ohne eine Formel auszusprechen, entgegen schleuderte.

Harry riss seinen Schild wieder nach oben und blockte den gelben Lichtstrahl ab, auch wenn er dafür kaum noch Kraft hatte, die er erübrigen konnte. Doch Voldemort löste den Fluch bereits einen Moment darauf wieder, als er sah, dass auch dieser lediglich unter zuckenden, weißen Blitzen von Harry Schild absorbiert wurde, und schleuderte Harry einen anderen Fluch entgegen.

Während Voldemort immer neue Flüche auf Harrys Schild prasseln ließ, ging er mit schnellen Schritten auf ihn zu, und Harry wich gezwungenermaßen vor Voldemort zurück. Er wusste nicht, wie lange er das noch durchhalten würde, bevor er vor Erschöpfung zusammenbrach, doch der nächste blaue Lichtstrahl, der auf ihn zuschoss, wurde nicht von dem Schild aufgehalten, sondern durchdrang ihn, als wäre er überhaupt nicht da. Als der Fluch Harry mitten auf die Brust traf, wurde er über zehn Meter durch die Halle geschleudert und schlug anschließend hart auf dem steinernen Boden auf. Sein Kopf knallte auf den Marmor und sämtliche Luft wurde bei dem Aufprall aus seinen Lungen gepresst.

Harry wurde schwarz vor Augen und er blieb bewegungslos auf dem Boden liegen, während ihm jeder Knochen in seinem Körper weh tat, und sich sein Kopf anfühlte, als würde er jeden Moment explodieren. Ihm fehlte einfach die Kraft wieder aufzustehen, und er wollte auch gar nicht wieder aufstehen, denn wenn er aufstand, würde Voldemort ihn so lange quälen, bis er tot war. Er war nahe dran einfach aufzugeben, doch Voldemorts schneidende Stimme hinderte ihn daran, weiter in diesen Dämmerzustand zu fallen.

„Steh auf!", donnerte Voldemort. „Ich sagte, steh auf!"

Harry öffnete die Augen und wurde sich seines schmerzenden Körpers nun noch deutlicher bewusst, doch er kämpfte dagegen an, und mit letzten Kräften schaffte er es, sich aufzurappeln, und obwohl seine Beine vor Erschöpfung zitterten, stand er schließlich wieder auf den Füßen. Erst jetzt bemerkte er das warme Rinnsal über seinem Mund, und als er die Hand hob, stellte er fest, dass es dickflüssiges Blut war, das aus seiner Nase geronnen kam.

Voldemort stand noch am anderen Ende des Saals und sein Blick ruhte mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln auf den schmalen Lippen, auf Harry.

„Wie lange habe ich auf diesen Augenblick gewartet", sagte Voldemort voller Genugtuung, und in seinen Augen lag ein geradezu manisches Funkeln. „Verabschiede dich von der Welt, Harry Potter. Dieses Mal ist niemand da, um dich zu retten."

Dann hob Voldemort seinen Zauberstab und richtete ihn auf Harry.

„Avada Kedavra!"

Der grüne Lichtstrahl schoss aus der Spitze von Voldemorts Zauberstab, und Harry hatte das Gefühl, als würde die Zeit für einen Moment anhalten, und dann langsamer als zuvor wieder weiter laufen, als er mit ansah wie der Fluch, scheinbar in Zeitlupe, und doch unaufhaltsam, immer näher auf ihn zu kam.

Voldemort hatte Recht, dieses Mal war niemand da, um ihn zu retten, diese Tatsache wurde ihm mit einem Schlag zur Gewissheit, während er seinem Tod ins Auge blickte. Er hatte gedacht, er wäre darauf vorbereitet gewesen, doch das war er nicht, und das wurde ihm mit einem Mal schmerzlich bewusst. Er hatte keine Gelegenheit gehabt sich von Anastasia zu verabschieden, noch sich bei ihr für alles, was sie für ihn getan hatte, zu bedanken. Ohne sie wäre er niemals soweit gekommen, und er wäre zweifellos an der Aufgabe, die Dumbledore ihn hinterlassen hatte, gescheitert, da machte er sich nichts vor. Außerdem würde er keine Gelegenheit mehr bekommen, sich bei ihr zu entschuldigen.

Doch das Schrecklichste daran war, dass er Ginny einfach im Stich gelassen hatte. Er liebte sie so sehr, wie er noch nie zuvor einen anderen Menschen geliebt hatte, und er hoffte verzweifelt, dass sie verstehen würde, warum er das hatte tun müssen. Und er wünschte ihr, dass sie es auch ohne ihn schaffen würde glücklich zu werden.

Der grüne Lichtstrahl traf Harry mitten auf die Brust, und ein Ruck ging durch seinen ganzen Körper. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als jede Faser seines Körpers mit einem Mal erstarrte, und einen Moment darauf explodierte ein unglaublicher Schmerz, genau hinter seiner Narbe. Ihm wurde schwarz vor Augen, und er fühlte nichts anderes mehr, als diesen unerträglichen Schmerz, der seinen Kopf vollkommen ausfüllte. Er wollte schreien und die Hände an seinen Kopf pressen, doch er konnte sich nicht bewegen, und gerade, als er glaubte den Verstand zu verlieren, wenn der Schmerz nur noch einen weiteren Augenblick anhalten würde, hörte er auf, und der Saal um ihn herum nahm wieder Gestalt an.

Harrys Beine gaben nach, und er sank auf die Knie. Das letzte, was er sah, waren Voldemorts rote Augen und sein höhnisches Grinsen, bevor er nach vorne kippte und auf dem Boden aufschlug.

tbc.


	37. Hollow pain

**Carpe Noctem**

by CarpeDiem

_"__Es ist wahr, wir sind alle ein wenig verrückt,_

_aber ich sehe es so klar, _

_jetzt, da ich von meinen Ketten befreit bin,_

_die Angst existiert nur in unseren Köpfen__."_

**# 36 #**

* * *

Der grüne Lichtstrahl bahnte sich seinen Weg durch den Saal im Bruchteil einer Sekunde, und obwohl dieser Zeitraum für Anastasia so unendlich viel länger war, reichte er doch nicht aus, um irgendetwas zu tun.

Der Fluch traf den Jungen mitten auf die Brust, und Anastasia biss die Zähne zusammen, um nicht im Rausch der Gefühle, die sie in diesem Augenblick zu übermächtigen drohten, etwas zu tun, das ihre Anwesenheit zweifellos verraten hätte.

Sie war nicht fähig ihren Blick von dem Geschehen in der Halle abzuwenden, und sie sah vollkommen machtlos dabei zu wie Severus zu Harrys totem Körper geschickt wurde, um sicher zu stellen, dass der Junge diesmal tatsächlich tot war. Anastasia hielt den Atem an, als Severus Harry seine Finger an den Hals legte.

„Er ist tot, mein Lord."

Anastasia hörte die Worte so deutlich, als stünde sie ebenfalls in dem großen Saal und nicht unter Harrys Tarnumhang verborgen einige Meter darüber an einem der hochgelegenen Fenster. Auch Voldemorts kaltes Lachen hallte lauter in ihren Ohren wider, als es ihr lieb war, aber die Trauer und die Scham überdeckten im Augenblick ihre Wut.

Sie hatte versagt - erneut. Der Kreis hatte sich unaufhaltsam wieder geschlossen, genauso wie er es vor beinahe 250 Jahren bereits getan hatte. Sie war nicht in der Lage gewesen den Jungen zu retten. Sie hatte zugelassen, dass Voldemort denjenigen tötete, der als einziger in der Lage hätte sein sollen ihn zu vernichten. Aber vor allem hatte sie Albus enttäuscht. Er hatte das Leben des Jungen in ihre Hände gelegt, und sie hatte zugelassen, dass er umgebracht wurde.

Als sie bemerkt hatte, dass Harry aus dem Haus verschwunden war, hatte sie nicht lange überlegen müssen, um zu dem Schluss zu kommen, dass er versuchen würde nach Malfoy Manor zu gelangen, um den vorletzten Horkrux zu zerstören, und sich damit selbst zu opfern. Sein ganzes Leben war von der Prophezeiung bestimmt worden, und letzten Endes hatte er sein Schicksal angenommen und war freiwillig in den Tod gegangen, um hunderte andere zu retten. Anastasia machte ihm keine Vorwürfe, das stand ihr nicht zu, aber sie wünschte sich, dass er ihr vertraut hätte, und dass er es ihr erspart hätte hilflos mit ansehen zu müssen wie Voldemort ihn umbrachte. Sie hatte es nicht verdient, dass ihr das nach so vielen Jahren noch einmal angetan wurde.

Anastasias Blick war immer noch auf Harrys leblosen Körper gerichtet, und sie machte sich die schrecklichsten Vorwürfe, doch sie versuchte sich zusammen zu reißen und nicht zuzulassen, dass ihre Gefühle ihre Sinne trübten.

Es gab nur eines, was sie jetzt tun konnte. Sie musste den letzten Horkrux zerstören und anschließend Voldemort vernichten. Doch der Käfig aus Licht, in dem die große Schlange einige Meter hinter Voldemort in der Luft schwebte, würde dieses Vorhaben erschweren. Sie wusste, dass dieser Zauber jegliche Art von Flüchen abwehren würde, also hatte es keinen Sinn Nagini jetzt anzugreifen, wenn sie doch nichts ausrichten konnte. Sie musste mit Severus reden, vermutlich hatte er bereits eine Möglichkeit gefunden wie man die Schlange trotz des Käfigs töten konnte.

Dieser Krieg würde hier und heute enden, und Anastasia war dazu bereits jeden Preis, der von ihr gefordert wurde, zu zahlen um dieses Ziel zu erreichen.

Sie war schon so lange auf dieser Welt, dass das Leben seinen Reiz verloren hatte, und es gab nichts für das es sich aus ihrer Sicht noch lohnte weiter zu kämpfen. Für einen kurzen Moment glitten ihre Gedanken zu Severus, doch sie gestattete sich nicht sich in den Gefühlen zu verlieren, die der Gedanke an ihn in ihr hervor rief. Er war ein Mensch und damit unglaublich vergänglich. Sein Wohl lag ihr am Herzen, aber sie liebte ihn nicht, und wenn sie ihn verlieren würde, würde dieser Verlust nicht tiefer gehen, als die unzähligen davor.

Sie war müde, und als sie sah wie Harrys Körper von Severus Zauber in die Luft gehoben wurde, konnte sie Albus zum ersten Mal wirklich verstehen. Auch sie sehnte sich danach endlich am Ziel ihres Lebens anzukommen.

Aber vorher hatte sie eine Aufgabe zu erledigen.

Sie hatte das Grundstück mit Hilfe eines kleinen schwarzmagischen Fluches betreten können, aber bei dem Haus selbst würde sie an ihre Grenzen stoßen. Sobald sie einem Fuß über die Schutzzauber, die jede Wand und jedes Fenster umgaben, setzte, würde Voldemort erfahren, dass sie hier war. Doch das war Anastasia gleichgültig. Es gab keinen anderen Weg, und mit Harrys Tarnumhang würde sie es vermutlich eine Zeit lang verhindern können, entdeckt zu werden.

Trotzdem würde sie Hilfe brauchen.

Mit einem letzten Blick hinunter in die Halle drehte Anastasia sich um, und sprang von dem Vorsprung, auf dem sie gestanden hatte, in die Tiefe.

# # #

Harry lag mit dem Gesicht halb nach unten, ausgestreckt auf dem Boden, und bis auf seine Augen und die Muskeln in seinem Gesicht, konnte er sich nicht bewegen. Sein ganzer Körper fühlte sich seltsam taub an und an der Stelle, an der ihn der Todesfluch getroffen hatte, hatte er überhaupt kein Gefühl.

Er wusste nicht was gerade geschehen war, doch eines wusste er. Er war nicht tot.

Das nächste, was er hörte, war Voldemorts Stimme, die durch die Halle zischte.

„Snape, sieh nach, ob er tot ist."

Harry hörte Schritte auf dem Boden, und dann erschien der Saum einer schwarzen Robe neben ihm. Harry überlegte einen Moment lang was er tun sollte, entschied sich dann aber die Augen zu schließen.

Snape ging neben ihm in die Knie, und legte Harry zwei Finger an den Hals, um seinen Puls zu fühlen. Harry spürte wie Snape seine Finger für einen kurzen Augenblick fester an seine Halsschlagader drückte, bevor er sie einen Moment darauf wegzog, als habe er sich an Harrys Haut verbrannt. Harry konnte seinen Arme und Beine immer noch nicht wieder bewegen, und so blieb ihm nichts anderes übrig, als abzuwarten. Er wusste, dass er nicht tot war, und Snape musste zweifellos seinen Puls gespürt haben, sonst hätte er seine Finger nicht so schnell wieder weggezogen. Harry vertraute Anastasia, doch dieses Vertrauen galt nicht Severus Snape.

Im Saal war es still, während sich Snape wieder aufrichtete. Dann hörte Harry seine Stimme.

„Er ist tot, mein Lord."

Noch einen weiteren Moment war es vollkommen still im Saal, doch dann hallte Voldemorts Lachen an den Wänden wider. Es war ein kaltes und höhnisches Lachen, geboren aus nacktem Triumph, und ihm fehlte jegliche Emotion. Harry hörte es mit an, und auf eine gewisse Weise empfand er Mitleid mit Voldemort. Der Dunkle Lord hatte niemals erfahren, was Liebe war, und das hatte ihn zu dem werden lassen, was Harry heute vor sich sah. Harry konnte sich ein Leben ohne Liebe, und vor allem ohne seine Freunde nicht vorstellen, und er fragte sich, was wohl aus ihm geworden wäre, wenn sein Leben so ausgesehen hätte wie das von Tom Riddle.

Als Voldemorts irres Lachen verklungen war, war es erneut still im Saal, und Harry blieb nichts anderes übrig, als abzuwarten was nun mit ihm geschehen würde. Voldemort war offensichtlich davon überzeugt, dass er tot war, und obwohl Harry langsam wieder Gefühl in seinen Armen und Beinen bekam, schien es ihm nicht klug Voldemort jetzt den Irrtum dieser Annahme zu beweisen. Einen weiteren Kampf würde er jetzt nicht überstehen, und was immer es war, das ihn gerettet hatte, er vermutete, dass es ihn nicht ein zweites Mal retten würde.

„Schaff ihn weg. Aber heb mir seinen Kopf auf, wir müssen schließlich der Welt zeigen können, dass Harry Potter tatsächlich tot ist", befahl Voldemort, und wieder war dieses kalte, freudlose Lachen zu hören.

„Jawohl, mein Lord", antwortete Snape, und Harry hörte das Rascheln von Stoff, während sich Snape, wie er vermutete, vor seinem Meister verbeugte.

Als nächstes spürte er wie sein Körper in die Luft gehoben wurde und sich anschließend bewegte. Harry hielt die Augen geschlossen und versuchte sich nicht zu bewegen, während Snape ihn mit einem Schwebezauber neben sich her führte. Vollkommen schwerelos hatte er keine Möglichkeit festzustellen wohin Snape ihn brachte, und das gefiel ihm ganz und gar nicht. Doch er rief sich in Erinnerung, dass Snape gerade sein eigenes Leben riskiert und Voldemort belogen hatte, um sein Leben zu retten. Wenn er es gewollt hätte, hätte er bereits die Gelegenheit gehabt Harry zu verraten, und doch hatte er es nicht getan.

Harry hörte wie Snape immer wieder eine Tür öffnete und hinter sich wieder schloss. Das Geräusch seiner Schritte änderte sich mit einem Mal, und es hörte sich an, als bewege er sich über unebenen, kahlen Stein. Dann wurde sein Körper in die Horizontale gedreht, und er spürte einen harten Untergrund unter seinem Rücken. Snape schien ihn auf irgendeiner geraden Fläche hingelegt zu haben.

Harry bewegte sich auch weiterhin nicht, denn er wusste nicht, wo er sich befand. Einen Moment darauf hörte er Snape neben sich, der seine Stimme zu einem Flüstern gesenkt hatte.

„Potter, wir sind allein. Können Sie mich hören?"

Harry öffnete die Augen und ließ seinen Blick kurz durch den Raum schweifen. Sie befanden sie in einer Art Labor aus kahlem Stein, und im Grunde unterschied sich der Raum nicht groß von den Kerkern in Hogwarts. An den Wänden waren mehreren Regalen aneinander gereiht und Harry vermutete, dass Snape diesen Raum benutzte, um Gifte oder andere Zaubertränke für Voldemort herzustellen.

Er selbst lag im Moment auf einer hölzernen Arbeitsplatte und Snape stand neben ihm. Harry hatte mittlerweile wieder so viel Gefühl in seinen Gliedmaßen, dass er versuchte sich aufzusetzen. Es ging mühsam, und jeder Knochen tat ihm weh, aber schließlich schaffte er es sich in eine sitzende Position zu bringen.

Harry schloss für einen Moment die Augen und stöhnte leise. Er fühlte sich grauenvoll, und seine Brust schmerzte als hätte ihn dort ein Felsbrocken getroffen, aber seine Kopfschmerzen waren vollkommen verschwunden. Er drehte den Kopf zu Snape, doch er sah keinerlei Regung in seinem Gesicht, nur die kalte und undurchdringliche Maske, die kein Gefühl zuließ, und die ihm vermutlich gerade das Leben gerettet hatte.

„Wie ist das möglich?", fragte Snape leise, und Harry glaubte Erstaunen und vielleicht sogar Ehrfurcht in seiner Stimme zu hören.

Er versuchte zu antworten, doch er musste sich zuerst räuspern, bevor ein Ton aus seiner Kehle kam.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete er leise, und fuhr sich mit einer Hand über die Stirn und durch seine Haare. Doch bevor er seinen Hinterkopf erreicht hatte stoppten seine Finger unvermittelt.

Etwas war anders.

Er fuhr sich erneut über die Stirn, und die Spitzen seiner Finger suchten nach der blitzförmigen Narbe in seiner Haut. Doch er fand sie nicht.

„Die Narbe ist verschwunden", sagte Snape ungläubig, und Harry ließ seine Hand wieder sinken.

Seine Narbe, die er seit Voldemorts Angriff auf ihn vor 16 Jahren auf seiner Stirn trug, war verschwunden, und Harry wusste, was das bedeutete. Der Horkrux in ihm war zerstört worden.

Harry schloss die Augen und konzentrierte sich für einen Moment. Die Barriere, die seinen Geist eingeengt hatte, war nicht mehr da, und es fühlte sich an, als wären ihm unglaublich schwere Eisenketten nach etlichen Jahren zum ersten Mal abgenommen worden. Bis jetzt hatte er nicht gewusst, was ihm gefehlt hatte, doch jetzt fühlte sich sein Geist frei und beinahe schwerelos an. Der Todesfluch hatte den Horkrux vernichtet, aber ihn am Leben gelassen, und obwohl Harry nicht die leiseste Ahnung hatte wie das möglich sein konnte, wusste er doch, dass genau das geschehen war.

Jetzt existierte nur noch ein Horkrux, und wenn auch dieser vernichtet war, dann war Voldemort wieder sterblich. Der Sieg war zum Greifen nahe, und Harry weigerte sich, jetzt wo er sein Ziel beinahe erreicht hatte, aufzugeben. Er hatte gerade unglaubliches Glück gehabt, wenn er sich nicht täuschte. Es sei denn, es gab eine Erklärung für das, was geschehen war, doch das bezweifelte er im Moment. Vielleicht würde diese Glückssträhne auch noch ein wenig länger anhalten. Solange, bis er Voldemort endlich vernichtet haben würde.

„Es spielt jetzt keine Rolle, warum ich noch am Leben bin. Wir müssen handeln, sofort. Es ist nur noch ein Horkrux übrig. Die Schlange, Nagini, wir müssen sie töten, erst dann kann ich Voldemort endgültig vernichten!", sagte Harry drängend, und sprang von der Arbeitsplatte.

Doch als seine Füße den Boden erreichten, gaben seine Beine nach, und er wäre zu Boden gestürzt, wenn Snape ihn nicht festgehalten hätte. Er half ihm, sich an den Arbeitstisch zu lehnen, und Harry biss die Zähne zusammen. Sein Körper protestierte gegen jede noch so kleine Bewegung, und mit jedem bisschen Gefühl, das in seine Glieder zurückkehrte, kam auch der Schmerz, und selbst das Atmen fiel ihm schwer. Er wollte nicht, dass Snape ihn so sah, und er musste sich zusammenreißen, sonst würde er es nicht schaffen Voldemort zu vernichten.

„Was ist mit dem anderen Horkrux?", fragte Snape eindringlich. „Anastasia sagte sie wisse nicht wo er zu finden wäre."

Harry sah ihn an. „Ich war der letzte Horkrux. Der Todesfluch hat ihn zerstört, aber mich aus irgendeinem Grund am Leben gelassen."

Auf Snapes Gesicht zeigte sich keinerlei Regung, und Harry konnte unmöglich erraten, was ihm gerade durch den Kopf ging.

Einen Moment darauf drehte sich Snape ohne ein weiteres Wort um, und ging zu einem der Regale an den Wänden. Als er zurückkam hielt er eine kleine Phiole mit einer blutroten Flüssigkeit darin in der Hand, die er Harry entgegen streckte. Harry nahm sie, und beäugte die wässrige Flüssigkeit misstrauisch.

„Ich werde gehen und Nagini töten. In Ihrem Zustand sind Sie mir keine Hilfe. Dieser Trank wird sie wieder zu Kräften kommen lassen und Ihnen die Schmerzen nehmen. Ich werde meinen Patronus zu Ihnen schicken, wenn ich die Schlange getötet habe. Bis dahin bleiben Sie hier."

Harry sah Snape einen Moment lang in die Augen, doch dann nickte er. Auch wenn es ihm schwer fiel es sich einzugestehen, Snape hatte Recht. Er würde seine ganze Kraft brauchen, wenn er Voldemort besiegen wollte. Doch dann fiel ihm noch etwas anderes ein.

„Mein Zauberstab", erinnerte er sich. „Er liegt noch in der Halle!"

Snape sah ihn an und zögerte einen Moment lang, doch dann zog er seinen eigenen Zauberstab aus seinem Umhang und reichte ihn Harry.

Harry riss die Augen auf und starrte Snape ungläubig an. Er wollte ihm seinen Zauberstab überlassen, damit er im Kampf gegen Voldemort eine Chance hatte, doch der Preis dafür war sein eigenes Leben. Wenn er den Horkrux zerstört hatte und Nagini tot war, würde Voldemort augenblicklich wissen, dass Snape ein Verräter war, und ohne seinen Zauberstab hatte er keine Möglichkeit sich zu verteidigen, wenn die Todesser sich ihm in den Weg stellten.

„Nehmen Sie ihn schon", sagte Snape bestimmt, und drückte Harry seinen Zauberstab in die Hand. „Sie brauchen ihn dringender als ich."

Harry wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte und er wollte sich weigern Snapes Zauberstab zu behalten, doch wieder musste er zugeben, dass Snape vermutlich Recht hatte. Außerdem war jetzt nicht die Zeit mit ihm zu streiten.

„Danke", sagte er leise, aber er meinte dieses eine Wort so ernst wie noch nie zuvor.

Snape nickte nur knapp.

„Warten Sie hier", wies er ihn an, bevor er sich umdrehte, und ohne ein weiteres Wort zur Tür hinaus verschwand.

# # #

Snape bewegte sich mit ungebrochener Selbstsicherheit zielstrebig durch die Gänge von Malfoy Manor. Er war zu lange Spion gewesen, als dass die kalte Maske, die über seinem Gesicht lag, jetzt vor Nervosität gebröckelt wäre, und auch seine Finger, die unter seiner Robe den kurzen Dolch verborgen hielten, waren vollkommen ruhig. Auch innerlich war Severus sein kontrolliertes Selbst. Er konnte zwar nicht leugnen, dass er sich ohne seinen Zauberstab unwohl fühlte, doch angesichts des Weges, der vor ihm lag, war er geradezu unnatürlich gelassen.

Er unterdrückte seine Gefühle nun schon so lange, dass er jegliche Emotionen allein durch seinen Willen vollkommen ausschalten konnte. Diese Fähigkeit hatte ihm schon viele Male das Leben gerettet, doch wenn er daran dachte unter welchen Umständen er sie erlernt hatte, kam er zu dem Schluss, dass es das nicht wert gewesen war.

Wenn er jetzt auf sein Leben zurückblickte, dann hätte er viele Dinge anders gemacht, doch Leute wie er bekamen keine zweite Chance. Das durften sie auch nicht. Das war Gerechtigkeit, der letzte Rest Gerechtigkeit, den es auf dieser Welt noch gab.

Er hatte Potter seinen Zauberstab überlassen, weil er nicht damit rechnete Malfoy Manor lebend zu verlassen. Er hatte gesehen wie Potter dem Dunklen Lord ohne seinen Zauberstab die Stirn geboten hatte, und nach dieser Demonstration seiner Kräfte glaubte er zum ersten Mal, dass der Junge eine Chance haben könnte den Dunklen Lord zu besiegen. Immerhin hatte er gerade ein zweites Mal den Todesfluch überlebt.

Severus hatte seine Aufgabe bereits zu einem Teil erledigt. Er hatte dem Jungen den entscheidenden Vorteil verschafft, für den Albus Dumbledore sein Leben geopfert hatte, und alles was er jetzt noch tun konnte, war den letzten Horkrux zu vernichten und es Harry Potter damit zu ermöglichen den Dunklen Lord zu töten.

Severus hatte geplant die Schlange mit dem Todesfluch zu vernichten, denn im Gegensatz zu einem leblosen Objekt war das bei einem Tier möglich. Bei Gegenständen war ungewöhnlich starke Magie nötig, um einen Horkrux zu zerstören, und die wenigen Flüche, die dafür in Frage kämen, waren äußerst schwer auszuführen, und bis auf einen überstiegen alle davon sein Verständnis der Magie.

Doch der Dunkle Lord hatte diese Möglichkeit zu Nichte gemacht, und Severus gezwungen eine anderen Weg zu finden wie er die Schlange und den Horkrux töten konnte. Seit Voldemort Arion als Verräter entlarvt hatte, behielt der Nagini stets in seiner unmittelbaren Nähe und ließ sie keine Sekunde unbewacht. Er umgab sie mit einem Käfig aus schillerndem Licht, an dem sämtliche Flüche abprallten. Jedoch ließ der Käfig es zu, dass Voldemort seine Hand hinein streckte, um Nagini zu streicheln, und auch wenn die Schlange gefüttert wurde, konnten die Fleischbrocken problemlos durch die Lichtbarriere geworfen werden.

Severus war daraufhin auf eine weitere Möglichkeit einen Horkrux unschädlich zu machen gestoßen. Das Gift eines Basilisken war das stärkste Gift, das in der magischen Welt existierte, und es wirkte innerhalb weniger Sekunden absolut tödlich.

Der kurze Dolch, den Severus unter seiner Robe verwahrte, war mit Basiliskengift überzogen, und wenn es ihm gelang der Schlange damit einen Stich zuzufügen, würde der Horkrux binnen kürzester Zeit vernichtet sein. Doch da der Dunkle Lord die Schlange stets nahe bei sich behielt, blieb Severus nichts anderes übrig, als Nagini vor den Augen des Dunklen Lords zu vergiften. Er genoss durch den Mord an Dumbledore immer noch ein Höchstmaß an Vertrauen, und nur diesem Vertrauen würde er es zu verdanken haben, dass er sich der Schlange soweit nähern konnte, wie es nötig war, um zuzustechen.

Er hatte nur einen Versuch um erfolgreich zu sein, denn danach würde der Dunkle Lord ihn zweifellos augenblicklich umbringen. Doch er war der Einzige, der nahe genug an Nagini herankam, um sie zu töten, und er hatte bereits vor einiger Zeit akzeptiert, dass er diesen Krieg nicht überleben würde. Außerdem hatte mit Anastasias Zurückweisung sein Leben endgültig seine Bedeutung verloren.

Er hatte gewusst wie sie reagieren würde, wenn er sie mit seinen Gefühlen konfrontierte, doch in diesem einen Moment hatte er es nicht geschafft seine Emotionen zurück zu drängen. Er war Meister darin Zurückhaltung zu üben, doch wenn es um Anastasia Gray ging, war er schon immer etwas neben der Spur gelaufen. Er hatte geglaubt, dass Anastasia irgendwann einmal in der Lage sein würde sich einzugestehen, dass sie ihn liebte, aber nun war Severus endgültig klar geworden, dass ihr Viktor vermutlich zu sehr wehgetan hatte, und sie niemals wieder in der Lage sein würde sich jemandem zu öffnen.

Die zwei Todesser, die zu beiden Seiten der hohen Holztür standen, zogen die Flügeltüren auf, als Severus sich ihnen näherte. Er beachtete keinen von ihnen, und betrat einen großen Salon mit einer breiten Glasfront an der Stirnseite des Raumes. Draußen war es bereits heller geworden und das trübe Tageslicht tauchte den Raum in eine kalte Atmosphäre.

Der Dunkle Lord saß mit dem Rücken zu ihm in einem der hohen, teuren Sessel vor dem Kamin und blickte in die züngelnden Flammen. Nagini schwebte in ihrem Käfig aus Licht einige Meter vom Dunklen Lord entfernt in der Luft, doch Voldemort beachtete sie nicht.

Hinter sich hörte Severus wie die Tür wieder ins Schloss gezogen wurde. Er überlegte wie er nun vorgehen sollte, und entschied sich, erst einmal abzuwarten.

„Mein Lord", sagte er, und senkte demütig den Kopf.

Wie er erwartet hatte, stand Voldemort nicht auf, sondern blieb sitzen, und hielt seinen Blick unentwegt auf die Flammen gerichtet.

„Snape, komm näher. Was gibt es?"

Severus antwortete nicht. Stattdessen ging er mit schnellen, auf dem Teppich jedoch geräuschlosen Schritten auf die Schlange zu. Er schob seine Hand in seinen Umhang, und erst im letzten Moment zog er den silbernen Dolch hervor.

Die Schlange stieß ein zischendes Geräusch aus, doch Severus hatte sie bereits erreicht und den Dolch erhoben. Mit einer einzigen schnellen Bewegung stieß er zu. Sein Arm durchdrang die Stäbe aus Licht mühelos, und Severus rammte die spitze Klinge in den mächtigen Leib der Schlange.

Nagini bäumte sich auf, das Maul aus dem die langen Fangzähne ragten, weit geöffnet und ein schmerzerfülltes Zischen war zu hören.

Severus versuchte so schnell es ihm möglich war, seine Hand wieder zurück zu ziehen, doch er war zu langsam, und als die riesige Schlange mit ihren Giftzähnen zustieß, schaffte er es nicht schnell genug auszuweichen. Die langen Zähne bohrten sich durch seinen Arm und Blut spritzte augenblicklich aus den beiden tiefen Wunden.

Severus' Angriff auf die Schlange war so schnell und unvorbereitet gewesen, dass Voldemort es nicht hatte kommen sehen. Als er Naginis Zischen hörte, fuhr sein Kopf herum, und er sprang mit einem wütenden Schrei auf, als er sah, wie Severus der Schlange den Dolch in die Seite stieß. Voldemort spürte die Schmerzen der Schlange, als wären es seine eigenen. Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Severus, doch Nagini hatte in ihrem verzweifelten Todeskampf bereits nach Severus gestoßen, und ihre giftigen Zähne in seinen Arm geschlagen, und Voldemort hielt inne.

Severus zog seinen Arm zurück und hielt ihn fest umklammert, während er versuchte von der Schlange weg zu kommen, doch bereits einen Moment darauf verschwamm der Raum vor seinen Augen, und er sank mit vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen kraftlos auf die Knie. Dickes Blut quoll aus den Bisswunden und durchtränkte den Ärmel seiner Robe. Einen Moment darauf kippte er zu Boden, und blieb auf dem hellen Teppichboden liegen.

Er spürte wie das Gift der Schlange langsam durch seine Adern kroch, ohne jedoch den Schmerz zu einem tauben Gefühl verblassen zu lassen, und während er sich vor Schmerzen wand, durchtränkte eine schnell größer werdende Blutlache seine Roben.

Der mächtige Körper der Schlange hatte unterdessen begonnen verzweifelt zu zucken, während das Basilisken Gift ihre Nerven lähmte. Er dauerte nur wenige Sekunden bis der Körper der Schlange erstarrte und schließlich bewegungslos inmitten des Käfigs aus Licht liegen blieb. Der Griff des silbernen Dolches steckte noch immer in ihrer Seite.

Voldemort hatte seinen Zauberstab auf Severus gerichtet, und sein Gesicht war zu einer wutverzerrten Maske erstarrt. Sein Blick wanderte zu der toten Schlange, die immer noch in der Luft schwebte, und schließlich wieder zurück zu dem Verräter zu seinen Füßen. Einen Moment lang spielte er mit dem Gedanken Severus einfach zu töten, doch er überwand diesen beinahe übermächtigen Impuls. Ein grotesker Ausdruck verzog seine Lippen zu etwas, das wohl als Lächeln gedacht war.

„Ich werde dich nicht töten", teilte er Severus leise und genüsslich mit, und steckte seinen Zauberstab zurück in seine Robe.

Severus hörte die Worte durch den Nebel der Schmerzen nur sehr undeutlich, doch er begriff ihren Sinn.

„Ich lasse dich hier liegen, und das Gift seine Arbeit tun. Das wird um ein Vielfaches schmerzhafter sein, als der Todesfluch."

Voldemort warf einen letzten Blick auf die tote Schlange, die sein letzter Horkrux gewesen war, und verließ dann mit wehendem Umhang den Salon, während er Severus auf dem hellen Teppich in seinem eigenen Blut zurück ließ.

Severus hörte, wie die Tür geöffnet und dann wieder krachend zu geworfen wurde, und er versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Die Schmerzen, die sich in seinem ganzen Körper ausgebreitet hatten, lähmten seine Gedanken, doch er zwang sich, bei Bewusstsein zu bleiben. Seine Aufgabe war noch nicht beendet. Mit letzten Kräften schob er seine unverletzte Hand in seinen Umhang und berührte mit den Fingerspitzen einen kurzen Holzsplitter. Es war ein Stück eines Zauberstabes, das gerade noch genug Magie für einen einzigen Zauber enthielt, und es war dafür gedacht ihm noch einen letzten Dienst zu erweisen, falls ihm sein Zauberstab abgenommen wurde. Dumbledore hatte es ihm einst gegeben.

„Expecto Patronum", flüsterte er kaum hörbar, und obwohl er es kaum schaffte seine glücklichste Erinnerung heraufzubeschwören, brach einen Augenblick darauf sein Patronus aus der Spitze des Splitters hervor. Es war ihm noch nie zuvor so leicht gefallen einen Patronus zu erzeugen, wie in diesem Moment mit dem sicheren Tod vor Augen.

Das silberne Tier rannte auf die Tür zu, doch noch bevor es das dunkle Holz erreicht hatte, löste es sich in Luft auf.

tbc.


	38. What I've done

**Carpe Noctem**

by CarpeDiem

_"__Würde es dir etwas ausmachen,_

_wenn ich dich töte?_

_Versteh doch, dass ich es tun muss._

_Ich wünschte, ich hätte eine andere Wahl_

_als demjenigen zu schaden, den ich liebe._

_Was habe ich getan__."_

**# 37 #**

* * *

Harry beäugte die blutrote Flüssigkeit in der kleinen Phiole skeptisch, und drehte das gläserne Gefäß vor seinen Augen zwischen den Fingern. Er traute Snape nicht, und obwohl er ihm gerade das Leben gerettet hatte, widerstrebte es ihm, diesen Zaubertrank zu trinken. Er wusste selbst, dass dieses Verhalten jeder Logik entbehrte, doch er konnte nichts dagegen tun, dass seine Gedanken immer den selben Weg gingen, wann immer er sich dazu entschied den Korken aus der Phiole zu ziehen, und sie an die Lippen zu setzen.

Vermutlich konnte Snape ihm noch ein dutzend Mal das Leben retten und Harry würde ihm trotzdem nicht vertrauen. Es fiel ihm einfach zu schwer mit alten Gewohnheiten zu brechen. Snape war stets derjenige gewesen, der für jegliche Art von Verdächtigung hatte herhalten müssen, und er hatte mit seiner unfreundlichen Art auch nicht gerade versucht Harry eines Besseren zu belehren. Doch das war Vergangenheit, und für den Moment war Harry sich sicher, dass Snape auf seiner Seite stand, wie auch immer er dorthin gekommen war.

Harry öffnete die Phiole, und ließ den Korken achtlos auf den Boden fallen. Dann führte er sie zum Mund und stürzte ihren Inhalt in einem Zug hinunter. Während die blutrote Flüssigkeit seine Kehle hinunter rann, spürte er wie sich von dort aus augenblicklich ein Gefühl der Wärme ausbreitete, das in jede Faser seines Körpers drang. Die Schmerzen verblassten zu einem dumpfen Pochen und verschwanden schließlich ganz. Für einem kurzen Moment wurde ihm schwarz vor Augen, doch dann fühlte er sich mit einem Mal, als wäre er gerade nach einer besonders langen Nacht aus seinem Bett gestiegen. Noch dazu hatte der Trank beinahe nach gar nichts geschmeckt, nur das Aroma von Nelken lag ihm auf der Zunge.

Harry hatte schon von solchen Zaubertränken gehört, doch Madam Pomfrey hätte ihm diese Art von Tranken niemals verabreicht. Es war ziemlich schwer sie herzustellen, aber darüber hinaus ging die enorm starke Wirkung auf Kosten des Körpers, und wenn man sie zu häufig einnahm, konnte sich sehr schnell eine Abhängigkeit einstellen. Doch im Moment interessierte ihn das nicht besonders, denn er brauchte seine Kräfte, um welchen Preis auch immer.

Harry stellte die leere Phiole auf die Arbeitsplatte, an der er immer noch lehnte. Dann wollte er auf die Tür zugehen, doch bereits nach einigen Schritten musste er feststellen, dass auch diese starken Tränke ihre Grenzen hatten. Seine Knie zitterten immer noch, und obwohl ihm der Trank vorgaukelte, dass es ihm wieder gut ging, war die Wirkung noch nicht bis in seinen ganzen Körper vorgedrungen. Er entschied, zurück zum Tisch zu gehen, um sich erneut dagegen zu lehnen, und zu warten, bis der Trank seine volle Wirkung entfaltet hatte.

Snape hatte Recht gehabt, in seinem Zustand wäre er ihm keine große Hilfe gewesen. Aber jetzt musste er hier warten, bis Snape die Schlange getötet hatte, und ihm seinen Patronus schicken würde. Harry entschied, dass er eine halbe Stunde warten würde, und keine Sekunde länger. Falls etwas schief gehen sollte, und Snape ihn nicht mehr benachrichtigen konnte, würde er nicht hier warten, bis die Todesser ihn fanden.

Harry sah sich im Raum nach einem geeigneten Versteck um, falls jemand hier herein kommen sollte. Er ärgerte sich darüber, dass er seinen Tarnumhang nicht bei sich hatte, doch er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, dass er das hier überleben würde.

Sein Blick fiel auf Snapes Zauberstab, der hinter ihm auf dem Tisch lag, und einen Moment lang starrte er ihn an. Aus der Spitze dieses Zauberstabes war der Todesfluch gekommen, der Dumbledore getötet hatte, und Harry widerstrebte es instinktiv den Stab in die Hand zu nehmen. Doch er hatte keine Wahl. Wenn er kämpfen wollte, brauchte er einen Zauberstab, und das hier war der einzige, den er hatte. Seine Finger schlossen sich um das dünne Stück Holz, und erst jetzt wurde Harry die Ironie des Ganzen bewusst. Voldemort würde durch den Zauberstab sterben, durch den bereits sein größter Widersacher den Tod gefunden hatte, und dieser Gedanke erfüllte Harry in gewisser Weise mit Genugtuung.

Die Sekunden zogen sich in die Länge, während Harry dazu verdammt war zu warten, und seine Gedanken versuchten immer wieder abzuschweifen. Er würde sich nun wohl doch bei Anastasia entschuldigen müssen, doch er bat sie nun lieber um Vergebung, als um Erlaubnis, denn die hätte sie ihm nie erteilt.

Er gestattete sich jedoch nicht an Ginny zu denken. Er war zwar nicht tot, aber das konnte sich im Augenblick schneller ändern, als es ihm lieb war. Nichts desto trotz hatte er jetzt nicht mehr vor, sich kampflos töten zu lassen. Zumindest Voldemort plante er mitzunehmen.

Harry zuckte zusammen, und wurde jäh aus seinen Gedanken gerissen, als vor ihm unvermittelt etwas Silbriges auftauchte, und er brauchte einen Augenblick, um zu erkennen, dass es ein Patronus war. Genau genommen war es eine Hirschkuh, und Harry betrachtete das Wesen fasziniert. Dieser Patronus sah seinem eigenen bis auf das Geweih verblüffend ähnlich. Noch verwirrender war jedoch die Tatsache, dass das hier Snapes Patronus sein musste. Obwohl die Hirschkuh nichts sagte, und Harry lediglich abwartend anblickte, gab es keine andere Erklärung für das Erscheinen dieses Patronus, als dass er Snape gehörte, so sehr sich der Patronus auch von dem unterschied, was Harry erwartet hatte.

Es war jedoch eigenartig, dass der Patronus nichts sagte, aber womöglich war Snape verletzt oder er konnte im Moment nichts sagen, weil er sich damit verraten hätte. Es gab tausend Möglichkeiten, doch Harry entschied, dass keine davon jetzt von Bedeutung war. Er wusste nicht wo Snape war, und er wusste genauso wenig was mit ihm passiert war. Der Horkrux schien jedenfalls zerstört worden zu sein.

Die Finger seiner Hand schlossen sich fester um Snapes Zauberstab. Er konnte jetzt nichts für Snape tun, und er musste davon ausgehen, dass Nagini tot war, denn eine bessere Chance Voldemort ein für alle Mal zu vernichten würde er nicht bekommen.

# # #

Harry bewegte seine Hand einen halben Meter von seinem Körper, und damit auch von der Wand, an der er stand, weg, und musste beinahe sofort feststellen, dass man ihn zwangsläufig entdecken würde, sobald er sich von den Wänden entfernte. Er beobachtete wie der Chamäleonzauber immer undeutlicher wurde, und die Pigmente seiner Haut, die die Farbe der Wand in seinem Rücken angenommen hatten, zu flimmern begannen, je weiter er seine Hand in das Innere des Raumes bewegte. Er hatte gewusst, dass das passieren würde, und erneut verfluchte er sich dafür, dass er seinen Tarnumhang nicht bei sich hatte. Zwar erfüllte der Zauber im Augenblick seinen Zweck, doch er konnte sich nur entlang der Wände des Hauses bewegen, und selbst das war mit den zahllosen Regalen, Spiegeln, Schränken und Bildern äußerst riskant gewesen.

Spätestens jetzt stieß er damit jedoch endgültig an seine Grenzen. Er war in der Eingangshalle angekommen ohne bemerkt zu werden, doch neben der Tür, die in die Halle führte wo er zuvor mit Voldemort gekämpft hatte, lehnten Bellatrix und ein weiterer Todesser. Vermutlich standen sie dort Wache und Harry wusste beim besten Willen nicht wie er an ihnen vorbei kommen sollte. Allein schon mitten durch den Raum zu gehen wäre undenkbar, ganz zu schweigen davon die Tür zwischen ihnen zu öffnen.

Er konnte Bellatrix auch nicht betäuben, denn wenn er einem Zauber einsetzte, würde er für einen kurzen Augenblick sichtbar werden, und dann war er ein leichtes Ziel. Der Chamäleonauber täuschte nur solange man nicht wusste, dass etwas da war, denn er war im Gegensatz zu seinem Tarnumhang keinesfalls perfekt.

Harry fluchte lautlos. Es war beim ersten Mal bedeutend einfacher gewesen hier herein zu kommen, doch ein zweites Mal würden sie ihn wohl kaum zu Voldemort bringen, schon gar nicht mit einem Zauberstab in der Hand, und erst recht nicht, nachdem er von den Toten auferstanden war.

Harry wollte gerade wieder in den Korridor, aus dem er gekommen war, zurück gehen um in Ruhe nachzudenken, als er sah, wie Voldemort die große Treppe im benachbarten Raum hinunter ging, und geradewegs auf ihn zu kam. Harry drückte sich enger an die Wand, blieb jedoch stehen, um die Szene weiter beobachten zu können. Er versuchte sich vollkommen still zu verhalten, um keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu ziehen.

Bellatrix, die bis jetzt gelangweilt an der Tür gelehnt und mit ihrem Zauberstab zwischen ihren Fingern gespielt hatte, straffte sich, als sie ihren Meister erblickte, und ging auf ihn zu.

„Mein Lord, wir haben bis jetzt noch keine Spur von ihr gefunden, aber Greyback sagt, dass er sie bald ausfindig gemacht haben wird."

Voldemort drehte seinen Kopf zu Bellatrix, blieb jedoch nicht stehen. Der Blick in seinen roten Augen war äußerst verärgert, und sagte ihr damit bereits deutlich, dass er damit keineswegs zufrieden war. Seine schlitzförmigen Nasenlöcher bebten ungehalten, und Harry glaubte auch den Grund für diesen Umstand zu kennen. Zwar wusste er nicht von wem Bellatrix gerade geredet hatte, aber die Vermutung war naheliegend, dass Snape bereits Erfolg gehabt hatte, denn die Schlange schwebte nicht mehr in ihrem Käfig aus Licht neben Voldemort her, und die Verärgerung stand ihm deutlich ins Gesicht geschrieben.

Als Bellatrix Voldemorts Blick begegnete, senkte sie augenblicklich ihren Kopf.

„Das will ich ihm auch geraten haben", zischte Voldemort wütend, doch einen Augenblick darauf, blieb er mit einem Mal unvermittelt in der Halle stehen.

Seine Nasenschlitze zitterten kaum merklich, als er einatmete, dabei seinen Hals streckte und seinen Kopf langsam von links nach rechts bewegte. Er hatte die Augen geschlossen und schien sich für einen Moment zu konzentrieren. Dann zog er in einer fließenden Bewegung seinen Zauberstab, während sich seine Lippen Unheil verkündend kräuselten.

Harry wurde aus diesem Schauspiel nicht schlau, drückte sich aber instinktiv enger an die Wand in seinem Rücken.

„Mein Lord…", setzte Bellatrix an, doch Voldemort gebot ihr mit einer harschen Geste zu schweigen.

Er hob seinen Zauberstab, und ging einige langsame Schritte vorwärts, während seine Augen den Raum absuchten.

„Ich hätte annehmen können, dass du noch lebst, nachdem Snape sein wahres Gesicht gezeigt hat, aber ich hätte nicht für möglich gehalten, dass dir dieses Kunststück erneut gelingen würde", sagte Voldemort mit unterdrücktem Ärger in seiner Stimme, und Harry schluckte hart. Voldemort wusste, dass er hier war, und es war nur eine Frage der Zeit, bis er ihn finden würde.

Zwar hatte Voldemort nicht gesagt, dass die Schlange bei Snapes Angriff getötet worden war, doch da sie nicht mehr bei ihm war, folgerte Harry, dass Snape es tatsächlich geschafft hatte, das Biest zu töten.

Voldemort ging weiter vorwärts, und Harry zögerte noch einen Moment lang, doch dann löste er den Chamäleonzauber, und trat mit Snapes Zauberstab in seiner Hand in die Eingangshalle. Er hatte nach Voldemort gesucht, und nun sollte es ihm nur Recht sein, dass seine Suche vorbei war.

Als Voldemort ihn sah, musterte er ihn scharf, und Harry konnte deutlich die unbändige Wut in seinen Augen erkennen, während er die Zähne bleckte.

Bellatrix und der andere Todesser hingegen starrten ihn an, und ihre Augen weiteten sich ungläubig. Nur mit Mühe konnte sich Bellatrix im ersten Moment davon abhalten vor ihm zurück zu weichen, doch dann fing sie sich wieder, und richtete ihren Zauberstab auf ihn. Voldemort gebot ihr jedoch mit einer Handbewegung nicht anzugreifen.

„Sieh an", höhnte er, „es scheint schwerer zu sein dich zu töten, als ich angenommen hatte."

Er drückte die Finger seiner rechten Hand auf seinen linken Unterarm, und Harry konnte deutlich das dunkle Mal auf seiner fahlen Haut erkennen.

„Nun es wird mir ein Vergnügen sein dich so oft zur Hölle zu schicken, bis du dort auch ankommst."

„Was hast du mit Snape gemacht?", fragte Harry, und Voldemorts Lippen verzogen sich zu einem hässlichen Grinsen.

„Er hat für seinen Verrat bekommen was er verdient. Noch ist er nicht tot, doch Naginis Gift wird das schon sehr bald ändern. Und bis dahin wird er in jeder Sekunde zu spüren bekommen, was es bedeutet den Dunklen Lord zu hintergehen!"

Mit seinen letzten Worten hatte Voldemort seinen Zauberstab auf Harry gerichtet, und ihm einem Fluch entgegen geschleudert, den er jedoch mit einem Schildzauber abblockte. Es war ein anderer Schild, als der, den er zuvor benutzt hatte. Als der Fluch auf die blaue Oberfläche traf, wurde er wie bei einem Netz für einen Moment aufgefangen, indem sich der Schild eindellte, doch dann schleuderte er ihn wieder auf seinen Angreifer zurück.

Voldemort blockte ihn ohne weiteres ab, doch ein ärgerlicher Ausdruck trat auf sein Gesicht. Harry hatte den Fluch erkannt, es war der Selbe, mit dem Voldemort bei ihrem letzten Kampf schließlich seinen anderen Schild durchschlagen hatte. Er würde ihm dieses Mal nicht die Gelegenheit geben herauszufinden mit welchem Fluch ihm das bei diesem Schild gelang.

Harry war beinahe erstaunt darüber, wie wenig Kraft es ihn kostete dem Fluch standzuhalten. Er würde sich jedoch etwas einfallen lassen müssen, denn Voldemort schien dieses Mal kein Risiko eingehen zu wollen, schließlich hatte er den Rest der Todesser zu sich gerufen, die in wenigen Sekunden in der Eingangshalle auftauchen wurden.

Er machte sich bereit Voldemorts nächsten Fluch abzuwehren, und danach selbst anzugreifen, doch Voldemort ließ seinen Zauberstab sinken, und machte einem Schritt nach links zur Seite. Harry ahmte seine Bewegung wie ein Spiegelbild nach, und bald bewegten sie sich in einem Kreis umeinander.

„Sie hat dir einiges beigebracht wie ich sehe", sagte Voldemort, und schoss einen weiteren blauen Lichtstrahl auf Harry, den dieser erneut mit einem Schild abprallen ließ.

„Ja, das hat sie", antwortete Harry voller Genugtuung. Es war ein befriedigendes Gefühl Voldemort nicht länger schutzlos ausgeliefert zu sein.

Harry hob seinen Zauberstab und griff an, doch Voldemort schlug den gelben Lichtstrahl, der aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes schoss wie eine lästige Fliege mit einer Bewegung seiner Hand bei Seite, bevor er ihn erreichen konnte, und der Fluch löste sich in Rauch auf.

Voldemort verzog seine Lippen zu einem gehässigen Grinsen. „Aber das wird nicht genug sein!"

Wieder schleuderte Voldemort ihm einen Fluch entgegen, und Harry wich dem Strahl geschickt aus. Als der Fluch sein Ziel verfehlte, sprengte er ein Loch in die Wand, und die Steinbrocken, die dabei heraus schossen, schlugen mit dumpfen Schlägen auf dem Boden auf.

Voldemort lachte laut, und breitete die Arme aus. Die Ärmel seiner Robe rutschten nach hinten, und entblößten seine fahlen Arme. Auf seinem linken Unterarm glomm das dunkle Mal giftig grün auf. Einen Augenblick darauf apparierten etwa ein dutzend Todesser in schwarzen Roben in einem Kreis um Voldemort und Harry herum, und Harry zog ohne darüber nachzudenken einen Schild um sich herauf.

Keiner der Todesser machte jedoch Anstalten seinen Zauberstab zu ziehen. Sie hatten keine Masken auf, und Harry konnte jedes einzelne, hässliche Gesicht sehen, aber niemand griff ihn an, und so ließ er den Schild wieder sinken.

Voldemort lachte kalt und seine Stimme hallte an den Wänden wieder. „Dieses Mal wirst du nicht mit dem Leben davon kommen, das verspreche ich dir. Dein Tod wird allen meinen Widersachern meine unendliche Macht demonstrieren! Sieh dich an Harry, du stehst ganz allein. Wo sind nun alle deine treuen Freunde?"

„Er ist nicht allein!"

Die Tür war auf gestoßen worden, und die Türflügel knallten zu beiden Seiten der Tür an die Wand, doch das laute Geräusch wurde von Kingsley Shacklebolts tiefer Stimme übertönt.

Harry drehte den Kopf in Richtung Tür, und er traute seinen Augen kaum, als er tatsächlich Kingsley Shacklebolt in der Tür stehen sah. Hinter ihm standen Tonks, Lupin, Trilar, Moody und einige andere Auroren, die Harry nicht kannte, außerdem sah er Hestia Jones, Elphias Doge und Dedalus Diggle, und zu seinem Entsetzen auch Hermine, Ron, und die gesamte Familie Weasley, außer Ginny. Sie alle hatten ihre Zauberstäbe erhoben, bereit es mit den Todessern aufzunehmen, und sie alle waren seinetwegen hier. Zweifellos hatte Anastasia sie benachrichtig. Anastasia selbst entdeckte er jedoch nicht.

Wenn auch nur einem von ihnen etwas geschehen würde, dann wäre das ganz allein seine Schuld, und während Harry in jedes der entschlossenen Gesichter blickte, wünschte er sich, dass sie niemals hier her gekommen wären.

Auch Voldemort hatte den Kopf gedreht, und als er die Mitglieder des Phönixordens sah, stieß er ein wütendes, hohes Zischen aus, das einer Schlange alle Ehre gemacht hätte.

„Tötet sie!", schrie er außer sich vor Zorn. „Alle!"

Einen Moment darauf brach ein heilloses Durcheinander los, und Harry fand sich genau in dessen Mittelpunkt wieder. Lautes Geschrei hallte durch den Raum, und binnen Sekunden war die Eingangshalle von einem undurchdringlichen Stimmengewirr erfüllt, das es nicht zuließ, eine einzelne Stimme zu isolieren. Um ihn herum schossen mehrere Lichtstrahlen durch die Luft, und Harry schaffte es nur mit Mühe einigen Flüchen auszuweichen, die nur Zentimeter an seinem Kopf vorbeizischten.

Von einer Sekunde auf die andere hatte er Voldemort aus den Augen verloren, und als er den Kopf drehte, sah er gerade noch, wie ein Teil seiner schwarzen Roben zwischen dem Spalt der Türen, die in den hohen, steinernen Saal führten, verschwand.

Ohne zu überlegen folgte Harry ihm. Er zwang sich, sich nicht umzudrehen, und zuzusehen wie die Menschen, die ihm das Meiste auf der Welt bedeuteten, gegen die Todesser kämpften und für ihn ihr Leben riskierten. Je schneller er Voldemort vernichtete, desto schneller würde es vorbei sein, und niemand würde sich mehr in dem Bestreben sein Leben zu retten in Gefahr begeben müssen.

Mehrere Male musste Harry einen Schutzschild hoch ziehen, als er es nicht mehr schaffte, einem verirrten Fluch rechtzeitig auszuweichen, doch schließlich erreichte er die Tür, und stieß sie mit einer Bewegung auf. Voldemort befand sich bereits im hinteren Teil der Halle, und als Harry den Raum betrat, schlossen sich seine spindelartigen, dünnen Finger gerade um den Knauf einer unscheinbaren Holztür, die sich in einer Ecke der Halle befand. Voldemort zog die Tür auf, doch bevor er sich mehr als einen Spalt breit öffnen konnte, hob Harry seinen Zauberstab und die Tür entzog sich Voldemorts Griff. Als sie krachend ins Schloss fiel, hatte Harry sie bereits mit einem Zauber verschlossen.

Voldemort drehte den Kopf, und seine Augen fixierten Harry mit ihrem kalten Blick.

„Du wolltest dich doch nicht etwa wie ein elender Feigling aus dem Staub machen? Tut mir leid, das kann ich nicht zulassen", rief Harry, und erzielte damit genau die Reaktion, die er sich erhofft hatte.

Voldemorts rote Augen glommen wütend auf, und selbst im hellen Licht, das die hohen Fenster in den Raum warfen, konnte Harry es deutlich sehen. Er wandte sich von der Tür ab, und ging mit erhobenem Zauberstab auf Harry zu.

„Du wagst es mich einen Feigling zu nennen?!", schrie er dröhnend, und seine Worte hallten laut an den Wänden wieder, doch Harry ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken.

„Ja, das tue ich! Denn nur ein Feigling flieht vor einem Kampf!"

Voldemorts Körper bebte vor unterdrücktem Zorn, doch der Zauberstab in seiner Hand war vollkommen ruhig. Er blieb nicht stehen, und schleuderte Harry einen Fluch entgegen, der einzig aus unbändiger Wut heraus geboren war.

Harry machte sich bereit den Fluch abzuwehren, doch bevor er seinen Schild hochgezogen hatte, prallte der rote Lichtstrahl bereits mehrere Meter vor ihm auf eine Barriere aus weißem Licht, die dem Fluch unter zuckenden weißen Blitzen stand hielt, und ihn schließlich absorbierte.

Harry starrte auf die Stelle an der sich der Schild befunden hatte, und er war sich sicher, dass nicht er dafür verantwortlich gewesen war. Voldemorts Augen hatten sich zu dünnen Schlitzen verengt, doch einen Augenblick darauf richtete er seinen Zauberstab auf einen Punkt mehrere Meter rechts von Harry.

Harry drehte den Kopf und konzentrierte sich, bis er schließlich etwas wahrnahm. Sie waren nicht allein.

Einen Moment darauf zog Anastasia sich seinen Tarnumhang vom Kopf, und ließ das Stück Stoff in einer silbernen Pfütze auf den dunklen Marmorboden fallen. Sie hatte ihren kurzen schwarzen Zauberstab erhoben und mit ruhiger Hand direkt auf Voldemorts Herz gerichtet.

„Anastasia Gary!"

Voldemorts leises Zischen klang wie ein Fluch, doch Anastasia zuckte nicht mit der Wimper. Zu viele Leute hatten ihren Namen bereits auf diese Weise ausgesprochen, als dass diese offensichtliche Beleidigung eine Reaktion bei ihr hervorrufen würde.

„So sieht man sich wieder, Tom", antwortete Anastasia leise, doch in ihrer Stimme fehlte jegliche Emotion, und diese unerwartete Kälte ließ Harry einen Schauder über den Rücken laufen.

Einen Moment lang starrte Voldemort sie an, doch dann schien er seine Stimme wieder gefunden zu haben.

„Ich hoffe du bist bereit für diesen Jungen zu sterben, denn du wirst die Erste sein, die ich zur Hölle schicken werde!", schrie Voldemort mit donnernder Stimme, und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Anastasia.

Ein grüner Lichtstrahl brach aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes hervor, doch im letzten Moment riss er seinen Stab herum, sodass der Fluch nun geradewegs auf Harry zuschoss.

Harry hatte nicht mehr als den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, um zu reagieren. Als er den grünen Strahl auf sich zukommen sah, fühlte er sich in der Zeit zurück versetzt, und das Dejà vue, zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag dem beinahe sicheren Tod ins Auge zu blicken, ließ ihn wie gelähmt stehen bleiben. Zu spät hob er seinen Zauberstab und beschwor nur Zentimeter vor sich einen Schild herauf.

Nur Augenblicke bevor der Todesfluch auf die dünne Barriere aus weißem Licht traf, glomm der Schild mit einem Mal hell auf, und als der grüne Lichtstrahl darauf prallte, erzeugten die Flüche einen gleißenden, weißen Lichtblitz.

Was für Harry nur ein Sekundenbruchteil gewesen war, hatte für Anastasia ausgereicht, um zu erkennen was Voldemort vorgehabt hatte. Der grüne Lichtstrahl, der aus der Spitze seines Zauberstabes geschossen war, war nicht der Fluch mit dem man einen Vampir töten konnte gewesen, sondern ein Avada Kedavra. Nur ihren schnellen Reflexen war es zu verdanken gewesen, dass es ihr gelungen war ihren Zauberstab auf Harrys dünne Barriere zu richten, und diese mit ihrem eigenen Schildzauber zu unterstützen.

Der weiße Lichtblitz, der beim Aufprall der Flüche entstanden war, dehnte sich wie eine Explosion binnen weniger Sekunden nach allen Seiten hin aus, und schleuderte dabei Voldemorts Todesfluch auf ihn selbst zurück. Voldemort hatte, geblendet von dem hellen Licht, das die ungeheure Kraft der Magie erzeugt hatte, die Augen zusammen gekniffen, und so blieb ihm keine Zeit zu reagieren. Er stieß einen Schrei aus, doch der Laut ging in dem tosenden Geräusch der Explosion unter. Der grüne Lichtstrahl traf ihm mitten auf die Brust, und sein Körper wurde durch die Wucht des Aufpralls mehrere Meter nach hinten geschleudert, bis er gegen die Rückwand der Halle krachte, und schließlich mit verrenkten Gliedern bewegungslos auf dem dunklen Marmorboden liegen blieb.

Nur langsam konnte Harry und vor allem Anastasia ihre Augen wieder öffnen, und während noch immer kleine Blitze durch die magisch aufgeladene Luft zuckten, war es in der Halle geradezu gespenstisch still. Auch draußen in der Eingangshalle waren die Kämpfe zum Erliegen gekommen, und für einen Moment schien die Welt den Atem anzuhalten.

Harry starrte auf den leblosen Körper, der nur wenige Meter vor ihm lag, und nur sehr langsam sickerte die alles umfassende Gewissheit in seine Gedanken.

Lord Voldemort war tot.

# # #

Anastasia schlug die Tür zum Salon mit solch einer Kraft auf, dass die Türflügel zu beiden Seiten der Tür an die Wand knallten und aus den Angeln sprangen, doch dann blieb sie beinahe augenblicklich wie erstarrt auf der Türschwelle stehen. Ihr Blick war mit vor Entsetzen geweiteten Augen auf Severus' Körper, der in einer großen Blutlache auf dem cremefarbenen Teppich lag, gerichtet. 

Kalte Angst ergriff von Anastasia Besitz und lähmte ihren ganzen Körper, doch der Grund, weshalb sie es nicht über sich brachte auf ihn zuzugehen, war ein anderer. Der Geruch seines Blutes war für Anastasia der unwiderstehlichste Duft, den er gab, und nur mit Severus im gleichen Zimmer zu sein, und dieses unglaublich süße Blut, das durch seine Adern gepumpt wurde, zu riechen, trieb sie an den Rand ihrer Selbstbeherrschung.

Doch das hier war mit nichts zu vergleichen, was sie je erlebt hatte, und ausnahmslos alles in ihr gierte danach ihren Instinkten nachzugeben, und sich wie ein Monster auf Severus' Blut auf dem Teppich zu stürzen. Alles in ihr verlangte danach, und ihre Kehle brannte so schmerzhaft, als ob man flüssiges Feuer ihren Rachen hinunter gießen würde.

Doch Anastasia stand immer noch unbeweglich im Türrahmen. Ihr Herz raste, das Blut rauschte in ihren Ohren, und sie litt unvorstellbare Qualen, während sie versuchte nicht das zu tun, wonach es sie am meisten in diesem Moment verlangte. Sie wusste, dass sie längst die Kontrolle hätte verlieren müssen, aber das hatte sie noch nicht. Sie wusste, dass sie sich nach nichts mehr sehnte, als sein Blut zu kosten, aber sie konnte es nicht.

Die körperlichen Qualen und das Verlangen sich auf ihn zu stürzen, waren nichts im Vergleich zu den seelischen Qualen, die sie angesichts seines Anblicks beinahe Ohnmächtig werden ließen. Zwar atmete Severus noch, aber sein Körper war bereits sehr schwach, und sein Leben hing nur noch an einem seidenen Faden. Die bloße Vorstellung, dass sie ihn verlieren könnte, bereitete ihr eine Art von Schmerzen, die sie schon sehr, sehr lange nicht mehr empfunden hatte. Sie hatte diese Erinnerung verdrängt, weil sie zu schmerzhaft gewesen war. Sie hatte sich geschworen alles zu tun, um nie wieder solche Schmerzen erdulden zu müssen.

Die Gewissheit traf sie wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Sie liebte Severus, und wenn er jetzt starb, dann würde sie ihm augenblicklich folgen, nur um diesen ungeheuerlichen Qualen zu entkommen.

Im selben Moment wusste sie auch, dass sie der Gedanke daran, sein Blut zu trinken, so dermaßen abstieß, dass die Abscheu, die sie empfinden würde sobald die rote Flüssigkeit ihre Lippen benetzte, genug war, um sie zurückzuhalten. Sie liebte ihn, und die bloße Vorstellung ihn versehentlich zu töten, war so grauenvoll, dass ihr ganzes Wesen davor zurückschreckte.

Anastasia fühlte sich in einem schrecklichen Albtraum gefangen, während sie mit zögernden Schritten auf ihn zuging. Ihre Schuhe traten in die Lache aus Blut, die den hellen Teppich um Severus' Körper herum rot färbte, und schließlich ging sie neben ihm in die Hocke.

Die beiden Bisswunden an seinem Arm waren sehr tief, und noch immer quoll dickes Blut aus ihnen hervor. Severus war totenbleich, und auf seiner Stirn hatten sich unzählige Schweißtropfen gebildet, aber er war noch bei Bewusstsein. Sein Herz schlug in einem unregelmäßigen Rhythmus, und er hatte bereits sehr viel Blut verloren.

„Severus."

Anastasias Stimme war nur ein raues Flüstern, und sie brach augenblicklich ab.

Severus öffnete mit einem Ächzen die Augen, doch sein Blick war verschwommen.

Anastasia focht unterdessen in ihrem Inneren einen erbitterten Kampf aus, doch einen Moment darauf hatte sie ihre Entscheidung getroffen. Sie würde sich nicht das Einzige, das ihr Leben noch lebenswert machte, nehmen lassen. Sie würde Severus nicht sterben lassen!

Das Gift der Schlange war ein äußerst starkes Gift, doch kaum ein Gift in der magischen Welt konnte es mit ihrem eigenen Gift aufnehmen. Severus hatte sehr viel Blut verloren, und obwohl die Voraussetzungen für eine Verwandlung denkbar schlecht waren, musste Anastasia es einfach versuchen. Wenn sie es nicht tat, würde er ohnehin sterben. Sie hatte bis jetzt noch nie ein menschliches Wesen verwandelt, denn sie konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen jemandem zu diesem Leben zu verdammen, doch in diesem Moment hatte ihre Moral keinen Wert mehr. Sie konnte ihn nicht sterben lassen!

„Severus, hörst du mich? Ich liebe dich."

Mit zitternden Händen griff Anastasia nach seinem Hals und drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite, bevor sie seinen Blut überströmten Körper in ihre Arme zog, und ihn an sich presste. Die Angst, dass sie ihn versehentlich töten könnte, weil sie nicht in der Lage wäre aufzuhören, wenn sie sein Blut einmal gekostet hatte, verblasste angesichts der Angst ihn zu verlieren vollkommen, und sie war sich aus irgendeinem Grund sicher aufhören zu können.

„Ich liebe dich. Ich muss es tun. Ich kann dich nicht gehen lassen."

Severus war kaum noch bei Bewusstsein, doch er schien zu ahnen, was Anastasia vorhatte, und versuchte sich gegen ihren Griff zu wehren. Er hatte jedoch nicht die geringste Chance.

„Anastasia", krächzte er heiser. „Tu das nicht - bitte, tu mir das nicht an..."

Anastasia hörte seine Worte, doch sie schüttelte nur den Kopf. Sie war ein viel zu selbstsüchtiges Wesen, als dass sie auf sein Flehen hören würde.

„Es tut mir leid. Bitte verzeih mir", antwortete sie leise, bevor sie sich zu ihm hinunter beugte, und sich ihre spitzen Zähne in seine Halsschlagader gruben.

tbc.


	39. The Beginning

**Carpe Noctem**

by CarpeDiem

_"__Von hier bis in die Unendlichkeit _

_beginnen wir zu verstehen,_

_dass es unser Herz ist, _

_das bestimmt was Bedeutung in unserem Leben hat.__."_

**# 38 #**

* * *

Das Holz der Tür in ihrem Rücken war unnachgiebig und hart. Anastasia wusste nicht wie lange sie schon dort im Flur an die Tür gelehnt saß, doch es mussten bereits mehrere Stunden vergangen sein. Draußen war es schon seit Stunden hell, doch im Haus war es wie zu jeder anderen Tageszeit auch finster, und nur der schwache Schein der Öllampen an den Wänden tauchte den Korridor, in dem Anastasia saß, in ein trübes Licht.

Dieser Tag war jedoch nicht irgendein Tag, und er würde zweifellos in die Geschichte eingehen und dort seinen rechtmäßigen Platz erhalten. Dieser Tag würde den Hexen und Zauberern in diesem Land als der Tag in Erinnerung bleiben, an dem Harry Potter den Dunklen Lord endgültig vernichtet, und den Krieg damit beendet hatte. Anastasia hatte keinerlei Interesse daran, dass man sich im Zusammenhang mit diesem Tag auch an ihren Namen erinnern würde, doch sie hatte die unbestimmte Vermutung, dass Harry dafür sorgen würde, dass ihr Name nun doch nach all den Jahren in einem Geschichtsbuch niedergeschrieben wurde. Sie hatte immer versucht sich aus dem Lauf der Geschichte fein heraus zu halten, aber letzten Endes hatte sie es doch nicht geschafft. Daran war, wie an so vielem anderen auch, Albus schuld, nur dass er nicht mehr da war, um diese Schuld auf sich zu nehmen.

Auch sein Name würde zweifellos in einem weiteren Geschichtsbuch enden, doch die Wahrheit würde diese Seiten wohl nicht erreichen. Albus hatte Recht gehabt, wie so oft, der Junge hätte es allein nicht geschafft, und obwohl Anastasia oft Zweifel gekommen waren, ob sie ihren Weg noch vor Augen hatte, so hatte sie doch schließlich einen Weg gefunden, der sie ans Ziel geführt hatte.

Sie hatte es kaum für möglich gehalten, als sie gesehen hatte, wie Harry vor ihren Augen in der Eingangshalle von Malfoy Manor aufgetaucht war, nachdem sie gesehen hatte wie Voldemort ihn getötet hatte, und im ersten Moment war sie fest davon überzeugt gewesen, ihren Augen nicht trauen zu können. Doch er war es tatsächlich gewesen. Er hatte es geschafft einen weiteren Todesfluch zu überleben, und wenn Anastasia sich nicht allzu sehr täuschte, und das war nur selten der Fall, dann wusste sie auch wie ihm das gelungen war.

Sie hatte anschließend unter dem Tarnumhang mit angehört wie Voldemort Severus verhöhnt hatte, und einen Moment lang war sie versucht gewesen, augenblicklich zu ihm zu eilen. Doch sie hatte gewusst, dass sie das nicht durfte. Ihr Herz hatte es beinahe geschafft ihren Verstand zu überwältigen, doch nur beinahe. Das Ende des Krieges war zum greifen nahe gewesen und sie hatte geschworen mit dem Jungen bei seinem letzten Gefecht beizustehen. Harry hatte sie gebraucht, und so war ihr nichts anderes übrig geblieben, als zu hoffen, dass es nicht zu spät sein würde.

Sie hoffte immer noch, dass sie nicht zu spät gekommen war. Severus war sehr schwach gewesen, als sie ihn gefunden hatte, und sein Körper hatte zu viel Blut verloren, als dass Anastasia ihm eine realistische Chance zugestehen konnte. Dass sie nach dem Biss mit ihm appariert war, hatte vermutlich alles nur noch schlimmer gemacht, aber ihr war keine andere Wahl geblieben.

Die Verwandlung in einen Vampir war äußerst Kräfte zehrend und Anastasia hatte schon dutzende Geschichten darüber gehört, dass selbst ein vollkommen gesunder Körper diese Belastung nicht überstand, und starb, bevor die Verwandlung abgeschlossen war. Doch sie selbst war der Beweis dafür, dass man nie mit Bestimmtheit vorhersagen konnte wer in der Lage war eine Verwandlung zu überleben, und wer nicht.

Anastasia hatte gedacht, dass es wesentlich schwerer sein würde wieder aufzuhören, nachdem sein Blut ihre Lippen benetzt hatte, aber sie hatte es geschafft. Allein der Gedanke daran, dass sie ihm zu viel Blut nehmen könnte, und er starb, hatte ausgereicht, um sie augenblicklich, nachdem ihre Zähne seine Haut durchschlangen hatten, und das Gift in sein Blut gelangt war, aufhören zu lassen.

Der menschliche Körper benötigte für die Verwandlung in einen Vampir noch eine gewisse Menge Blut, das verwandelt werden konnte, bevor der Körper starb. War das nicht der Fall, starb man bevor die Verwandlung abgeschlossen war, und wachte nie wieder auf. Das war einer der Gründe, weshalb es so wenig Vampire gab, denn nur wenige Vampire waren in der Lage ihren Blutdurst zu bremsen.

Anastasias Gift hatte es nur sehr langsam geschafft das der Schlange undschädlich zu machen, aber als sie Severus nach Gray Manor gebracht hatte, hatten die Wunden bereits aufgehört zu bluten, und begonnen sich zu schließen. Es hatte lange gedauert, bis sein Körper gestorben war, und Severus hatte während dieser Zeit das Bewusstsein nicht wiedererlangt, und dafür war Anastasia unendlich dankbar. Die Verwandlung und der darauffolgende Tod waren äußerst schmerzhaft, und den meisten Vampiren blieb die Erinnerung an die Schmerzen ein Leben lang im Gedächtnis, während alles andere mit der Zeit langsam verblasste.

Anastasia hatte es nicht ertragen hilflos neben dem Bett zu stehen, und mit anzusehen wie Severus starb, und nicht zu wissen, ob er wieder aufwachen würde. Sie hatte ihm nicht helfen können und schließlich das Zimmer verlassen. Seitdem saß sie nun hinter der Tür im Flur und wartete darauf, dass Severus zum ersten Mal in seinem neuen Leben die Augen öffnen würde.

Doch so sehr sie diesen Moment auch herbei sehnte, so sehr fürchtete sie ihn auch. Sie hatte nun unfreiwillig mehr Zeit zum nachdenken gehabt, als sie verkraften konnte, und langsam war ihr bewusst geworden, was sie getan hatte. Was sie Severus angetan hatte. Sie hatte ihn zu einem Leben in tiefster Dunkelheit verurteilt, und das einzig und allein aus durch und durch selbstsüchtigen Gründen. Nur weil sie nicht in der Lage gewesen war ihn gehen zu lassen, würde er nun als Monster wieder aufwachen. Sie wusste, dass er den Tod diesem Leben vorziehen würde, und sie konnte ihn ohne weiteres verstehen, und doch hatte sie ihn trotz dieses Wissens gebissen. Sie hatte nicht anders handeln können.

Bereits vor langer Zeit hatte sie sich geschworen niemals einen Menschen zu dem Schicksal zu verdammen, zu dem Viktor einst sie verdammt hatte, und nun hatte sie es doch getan. Sie hatte nicht zulassen können, dass ihr Severus für immer genommen wurde, und sie verbot sich auch nur daran zu denken, dass diese Möglichkeit durchaus immer noch bestand. Sie hatte ihre Moral, die all die Jahre hindurch das einzige gewesen war, das sie von Vielen ihrer Art unterschieden hatte, verraten, und ihre Motive waren kein bisschen edler gewesen, als es die von Viktor vor so langer Zeit gewesen waren.

Sie fürchtete den Moment, in dem Severus ihr gegenüberstehen würde zu tiefst. Er verachtete die Vampire, nur bei ihr hatte er immer eine Ausnahme gemacht, und nun war er selbst einer von ihnen. Er würde nun bis in alle Ewigkeit mit all seinen Taten und Verfehlungen leben müssen, und meist wurde man sich selbst bereits nach einem knappen Jahrhundert überdrüssig. Nur die aller wenigsten schafften es mit sich selbst ins Gleichgewicht zu kommen, denn der größte Feind war nicht die Ewigkeit, sondern die eigene Vergangenheit.

Severus hatte den Tod angenommen, und ihn als einen endgültigen, aber verdammt einfachen Weg mit seinem Leben abzuschließen, herbei gesehnt, und jetzt hatte sie sein Leben auf ewig verlängert. Anastasia konnte verstehen, wenn er sie nun hassen und nie wieder ein Wort mit ihr sprechen würde, doch sie bereute nicht was sie getan hatte. Sie konnte es ertragen, wenn er sie mit Verachtung und Abscheu strafte, doch sie hätte es nicht ertragen können in einer Welt zu Leben, in der Severus Snape nicht mehr existierte. Und falls er sich dazu entschließen sollte sein neues Leben sofort wieder zu beenden, dann würde sie ihm dabei helfen, und ihm dann augenblicklich nachfolgen. Das war sie ihm schuldig.

Ein kleiner Teil von ihr gestattete sich jedoch zu hoffen, dass Severus dieses Leben als eine Art Geschenk annehmen, und die Ewigkeit mit ihr verbringen würde.

Anastasia hörte feine Geräusche aus dem Inneren des Zimmers, und die Spannung, die sich seit Stunden in jedem Muskel aufgebaut hatte, löste sich mit einem Mal aus ihrem Körper.

Severus war aufgewacht.

Nur mit Mühe widerstand sie dem Drang die Tür zu öffnen, und zu ihm zu gehen, denn sie wollte ihm Zeit geben seine Gedanken zu ordnen. Sie würde ihn nicht drängen. Sie hatte getan was sie konnte, um ihm den Beginn seines neuen Lebens so angenehm wie möglich zu machen. Sie hatte ihm das Serum verabreicht, um zu verhindern, dass das erste, was er spüren würde seine brennende Kehle war. Anastasia erinnerte sich noch mit erschreckender Klarheit an die ersten Stunden ihres Lebens, und wie grauenvoll sie gewesen waren. Severus würde es leichter haben, allein schon deswegen, weil er wusste was aus ihm geworden war. Ob er es annahm, konnte sie nicht beeinflussen.

Es dauerte eine Weile bis Anastasia Schritte auf dem Holzboden hörte, und einen Augenblick darauf wurde die Tür in ihrem Rücken geöffnet. Sie hob ihren Kopf, den sie auf ihre Arme gelegt hatte, und wandte sich um.

Severus stand direkt vor ihr, und nachdem Anastasia auf die Füße gesprungen war, blieb sie bewegungslos stehen und starrte ihn an. Sie hatte gewusst, dass ihn die Verwandlung verändern würde, aber dieses Wissen hatte sie nicht auf die tatsächliche Veränderung vorbereiten können.

Sie wusste, dass es immer noch Severus Snape war, den sie vor sich hatte, und doch drängte sich ihr das Gefühl auf, dass dieser Mann für sie ein Fremder war. Er stand barfuß vor ihr, mit nicht mehr als seiner schwarzen Hose am Leib, aber selbst dieser Umstand schaffte es nicht seine Wirkung auf Anastasia zu schmälern.

Seine Haut war noch blasser geworden, als sie es ohnehin schon gewesen war, doch sie sah jetzt nicht mehr ungesund und bleich aus, sondern machte den Anschein vollkommen eben und rein zu sein. Seine Haare fielen ihm in sanften Wellen fast bis auf die Schultern, und obwohl sie nicht wie Anastasias Locken von innen heraus schimmerten, besaßen sie eine andere Art von Glanz, der sie unglaublich weich erscheinen ließ. Auch seine Augen hatten sich verändert. Sie waren immer noch ungewöhnlich dunkel, doch jetzt wiesen sie einen feinen braunen Schimmer auf, der ihnen eine einzigartige Färbung verlieh. Seine ganze Erscheinung sah aus, als habe sich ein Künstler daran gemacht die bestehenden Konturen zur Perfektion zu vollenden, und er hatte meisterhafte Arbeit geleistet. Seine Gesichtszüge waren markanter, aber auch ungleich perfekter und geradezu anmutig schön geworden. Der Ausdruck, der auf den neuen, und gleichzeitig doch so vertrauten Zügen lag, war jedoch unverändert starr und verschlossen.

Der einzigartige Geruch, der Anastasias Sinne immer bis an die Grenze ihrer Selbstkontrolle hatte taumeln lassen, war verschwunden, doch das nahm Anastasia kaum wahr. Etwas anderes schaffte es sie jeden Gedanken daran vergessen zu lassen. Ihn umgab eine vollkommen neue Aura von Gefahr und Dominanz, die ihre Wirkung auf Anastasia nicht verfehlte. Er musterte sie mit einem kalten Blick, der Anastasia durch und durch ging, und nur mit Mühe schaffte sie es diesem Blick stand zu halten.

Einen langen Moment herrschte Stille, und Anastasia konnte nicht leugnen, dass er ihr unheimlich war. Es war ihr unmöglich zu erraten was in seinen Gedanken vorging, doch sie wusste zu was er fähig war. Sie war sich dessen bewusst gewesen, als ihre Zähne seine Haut durchschlagen hatten und sie war bereit sich seiner Reaktion auf diese Tat kampflos zu ergeben, ganz gleich wie diese Reaktion aussehen würde.

„Warum hast du das getan?", seine dunkle Stimme war nur ein Flüstern, und obwohl die Worte einen ganz neuen, melodischen Klang bekommen hatten, fehlte in ihnen jegliches Gefühl.

Auch jetzt noch, da seine Sinne feiner, und seine Emotionen lebendiger und wilder geworden waren, als ein Mensch es sich je vorstellen könnte, schaffte er es geradezu meisterhaft seine Gefühle hinter einer Maske aus Kälte zu verbergen.

„Ich konnte den Gedanken nicht ertragen, dass du stirbst", antwortete Anastasia leise.

Als Severus daraufhin einen Schritt auf sie zu trat, wollte sie unwillkürlich vor ihm zurückweichen, doch er war ihr jetzt was Kraft und Schnelligkeit anbelangte ebenbürtig, wenn nicht sogar überlegen, und es bedurfte nicht mehr als einer schnellen Bewegung, um sie daran zu hindern.

Seine Hand ergriff ihr Kinn und er bog ihren Kopf ein Stück weit in den Nacken, sodass sie ihn ansehen musste. Anastasia hob die Hände und legte sie um sein Handgelenk, doch Severus ließ nicht von ihr ab. Sein Griff war hart, und er tat ihr weh, doch Anastasia wagte es nicht sich gegen ihn zu wehren. Sie konnte ihn nicht einschätzen, und sie hielt es für unklug seine Wut auf die Probe zu stellen.

„Warum hast du das getan?", fragte er erneut, doch diesmal sprach er jedes seiner Worte mit Nachdruck aus, und es lag ein gefährlicher Unterton in seiner Stimme.

„Ich - ich konnte dich nicht gehen lassen", stammelte Anastasia hilflos, und Verzweiflung legte sich auf ihre Züge. Sie wollte die Worte aussprechen, aber sie konnte es nicht, und sie hasste sich dafür, dass sie auch jetzt noch unfähig war ihm ihre Gefühle zu offenbaren. Sie wünschte sich nichts sehnlicher, als dass er sie auch ohne Worte verstehen würde, doch diesen Gefallen tat er ihr nicht.

Er ließ ihr Kinn los, doch seine Hände packten bereits einen Augenblick darauf ihre Oberarme, und er riss sie zu sich heran, bis sein Gesicht nur noch Zentimeter von ihrem entfernt war.

„Warum hast du mir das angetan?!", schrie er ihr ins Gesicht, und seine Stimme bebte vor unterdrückter Wut.

Anastasia starrte ihn an, und seinen Augen funkelten gefährlich auf sie herab. Dann schrie sie ihm die Antwort, die er hören wollte, entgegen.

„Weil ich dich liebe! Ich liebe dich!"

Severus' Finger blieben weiterhin unnachgiebig um Anastasias Oberarme geschlossen. Während er auf sie herabblickte, sah es für einen langen Moment so aus, als würde er die Kontrolle über sich verlieren, doch er kämpfte seine Wut nieder, und starrte Anastasia lediglich durchdringend an. Es hatte den Anschein, als versuche er mit seinem Blick bis tief in ihre Seele vorzudringen und dort nach der Wahrheit, die diesen Worten zu Grunde lag, zu suchen. Anastasia konnte nichts weiter tun, als seinem Blick stand zu halten.

Dann ließ Severus sie unvermittelt los, und wandte sich mit einer Bewegung von ihr ab. Er ging durch den schwach erleuchteten Raum, und blieb vor den schweren, samtenen Vorhängen, die verhinderten, dass Tageslicht ins Innere dringen konnte, stehen. Er hielt einen Moment ruhelos inne, bevor er eine Hand hob, und eine Falte des dunkelroten Samtvorhanges ergriff. Dann zog er die eine Hälfte des Vorhanges ein Stück zur Seite, und ein dünner Streifen hellen Sonnenlichts fiel in den Raum, der dem dunklen Holzfußboden einen honigfarbenen Glanz verlieh.

Anastasia trat instinktiv einen Schritt zurück. Sie wusste nicht, was Severus vorhatte, doch falls er beabsichtigte den Vorhang noch weiter zu öffnen, hatte sie kein Verlangen danach vom Sonnenlicht berührt zu werden. Sie hatte ihre Erfahrungen diesbezüglich bereits zur Genüge gemacht, und sie verspürte nicht den Wunsch noch eine weitere schmerzvolle Erinnerung hinzuzufügen.

Severus beließ es jedoch dabei und zog den Vorhang nicht weiter zurück. Er betrachtete den Streifen hellen Lichts und die feinen Staubpartikel, die in der Luft schwebten. Dann hob er seine andere Hand, und bewegte sie langsam in Richtung des Sonnenlichts.

Anastasias Körper versteifte sich unwillkürlich, als Severus seine Hand in die Sonne bewegte, und sie hörte wie er scharf einatmete, als das Sonnenlicht auf seine Hand traf. Die blasse Haut begann augenblicklich zu dampfen, und bereits den Bruchteil einer Sekunde später waren die ersten offenen Verbrennungen zu erkennen. Severus hatte die Zähne zusammengebissen, und versuchte gegen den Schmerz anzukämpfen, doch bereits nach wenigen Augenblicken zog er seine Hand wieder zurück, und betrachtete mit schmerzverzerrtem Gesicht die Verbrennungen, die das Sonnenlicht hinterlassen hatte.

Sobald sich seine Hand wieder im Schatten der Vorhänge befand, begann sich die Haut zu regenerieren, und nach kürzester Zeit war von den rötlichen Verbrennungen nichts mehr zu erkennen. Severus bewegte seine Finger und ballte seine Hand zu einer Faust, bevor er beide Hände sinken ließ, und der Vorhang die Sonne wieder restlos aus dem Zimmer verbannte.

Noch einen Moment war es still im Zimmer, dann hob Severus den Kopf und blickte Anastasia an. Er hatte seine Maske fallen gelassen und es war, als würde er sie zum ersten Mal seit dem Beginn seines neuen Lebens wirklich ansehen.

„Ich werde dir niemals vergeben können was du mir angetan hast", stellte er unmissverständlich klar, und Anastasia nickte schwach.

„Aber du hast mir ein neues Leben geschenkt, als mir das alte genommen wurde, und obwohl mich allein der Gedanke daran, was aus mir geworden ist, abstößt, bin ich jetzt in der Lage die Ewigkeit mit dir zu verbringen."

Anastasia starrte ihn an, unfähig den Sinn seiner Worte zu begreifen, doch als ihr klar wurde, was sie bedeuteten, und welches Versprechen in ihnen lag, war es mehr als sie ertragen konnte. Sie hatte ihn zu einem Leben in Dunkelheit, aus dem es keine Erlösung geben konnte, verurteilt, und das einzig und allein aus egoistischen und selbstgerechten Beweggründen. Dass er sie nicht dafür verachtete, machte es für sie selbst nur noch unerträglicher.

„Es tut mir leid", flüsterte sie, und sie meinte diese Worte so ernst wie noch nie zuvor in ihrem ganzen bisherigen Leben.

Dann spürte sie wie etwas langsam ihre Wange hinter lief, und sie hob verblüfft eine Hand. Es war eine Träne, und Anastasia nahm sie mit ihrem Zeigefinger auf, bevor sie den kleinen Tropfen ungläubig betrachtete. Vampire weiten nicht, und bis zu diesem Tag war Anastasia sogar sicher gewesen, dass sie gar nicht weinen konnten, doch diese eine Träne auf ihrem Finger widerlegte diese Annahme. Sie war ein Beweis dafür, dass sie ihre Menschlichkeit durch all die Jahrhunderte hinweg nicht verloren hatte, und die Tatsache, dass sie in der Lage war zu weinen, auch wenn es nur eine einzige Träne gewesen war, gab ihr Hoffnung.

Severus war unterdessen auf sie zugegangen, und so dicht vor ihr stehen geblieben, dass sie nur noch einige Zentimeter voneinander getrennt waren. Er nahm ihre Hand, und führte ihre Finger zu seinen Lippen, um die einzelne Träne von ihrer Fingerspitze zu küssen. Dann ließ er ihre Hand wieder los. Behutsam umfing er ihr Gesicht mit seinen Händen, und sah ihr tief in die Augen, während seine Daumen zärtlich über ihre Wange strichen.

„Ich liebe dich", sagte er leise, und ein zartes Lächeln breitete sich auf Anastasias Zügen aus.

Sie hatte nicht zu hoffen gewagt, dass ein Gefühl in der Lage sein würde ihn ihre grauenvolle und selbstsüchtige Tat vergessen zu lassen, auch wenn er ihr zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass es sie niemals ungeschehen machen konnte. Doch anscheinend war die Liebe mächtiger als sie je zu träumen gewagt hatte. Anastasia spürte eine Wärme, die mühelos jede Faser ihres Körpers durchdrang, und sie einen inneren Frieden erfahren ließ, den sie noch nie zuvor gespürte hatte. Sie blickte in Severus' Augen und was sie dort sah, ließ das Lächeln, das auf ihren Lippen lag, noch ein wenig breiter werden.

Seine schwarzen Augen hatten mit Beginn des Krieges ihr einzigartiges Leuchten verloren, und waren zu stumpfen, schwarzen Steinen geworden, durch den man wie durch Glas in eine unendliche Leere geblickt hatte. Doch als Anastasia nun in seine Augen blickte, sah sie dieses Leuchten wieder in ihnen, und der liebevolle Glanz von dem es begleitet wurde, ließ die Welt um sie herum still stehen. Sie hatte dieses Leuchten schmerzlich vermisst, und erst jetzt, da es wieder da war, wurde ihr bewusst, dass sie die ganze Zeit über in die Augen eines Toten geblickt hatte. Der ständige Kampf, der niemals zur Ruhe gekommen war, hatte Severus sein Leben genommen, und Anastasia hatte es ihm wieder gegeben, auch wenn sie selbst sich ihr verfluchtes Leben lang für diese Tat schuldig fühlen würde.

Unendlich langsam und so vorsichtig als wäre sie aus Glas, zog Severus ihr Gesicht zu sich heran und neigte den Kopf. Ihre Lippen trafen sich, und so sanft der Kuss gedacht war, so sehr veränderte er sich bereits einen Moment darauf. Severus ließ seine Hände in ihren weichen Haaren verschwinden, und zog sie noch näher zu sich heran. Der Drang ihn zu spüren und das Verlangen ihm noch näher zu kommen war beinahe schmerzhaft, und Anastasia öffnete ohne nachzudenken ihre Lippen einladend unter seinen.

Severus kam dieser Aufforderung augenblicklich nach, und das Verlangen jeden Winkel ihres süßen Mundes zu kosten, wurde schnell übermächtig. Drängend und voller Verlangen und Leidenschaft ließ er seine Zunge in ihren Mund gleiten, und traf beinahe augenblicklich auf Widerstand.

Als Anastasia spürte wie seine Zunge über ihre Lippen glitt, reagierte sie instinktiv, so wie sie es gewohnt war, und versuchte so schnell sie konnte von ihm weg zu kommen, um ihn durch ihre Dummheit nicht in Gefahr zu bringen. Doch Severus hielt sie fest und ließ nicht zu, dass sie sich ihm entzog. Beinahe grob drückte er seine Zunge zwischen ihre Lippen.

Als Anastasia seinen eisernen Griff in ihrem Nacken spürte, wurde ihr mit einem Schlag wieder bewusst, dass Severus jetzt ein Vampir war, und dass die vermeintliche Gefahr, der sie geglaubt hatte ihn auszusetzen, überhaupt nicht mehr bestand.

Sie erwiderte den Kuss hart und leidenschaftlich, und sie genoss es sich seit Jahrhunderten zum ersten Mal nicht zurück halten zu müssen. Es war ein unglaublich befreiendes Gefühl ihrer Lust und ihrem Verlangen nicht aus Sorge und Umsicht Einhalt gebieten zu müssen, sondern Severus mit all ihrer Kraft spüren zu lassen wie sehr sie sich nach seinen Berührungen verzehrte.

Doch dann spürte Anastasia wie Severus' Zunge einen ihrer Eckzähne streifte und sich daran schnitt. Das feine Aroma seines Blutes traf ihre Sinne vollkommen unerwartet, und obwohl es bei weitem nicht mehr den überwältigenden Effekt hatte wie sein menschliches Blut, konnte Anastasia nicht widerstehen. Es schmeckte immer noch unvergleichlich süß und betörend, und sie saugte für einem Moment lang an dem dünnen Schnitt. Einige Tropfen des warmen Blutes quollen aus der feinen Wunde, bevor sich der Schnitt endgültig schließen konnte. Obwohl Anastasias Reaktion für Vampire nicht ungewöhnlich war, erwartete sie einen Moment lang fast Severus würde sie von sich stoßen, doch das tat er nicht. Stattdessen drückte er seine Zunge verlangend gegen ihre und verstrickte sie in ein noch leidenschaftlicheres Spiel.

Anastasia vertiefte den Kuss noch für einen Moment, um jede Nuance dieses unglaublichen Aromas auszukosten, doch dann zwang sie sich einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen, und zog sich langsam zurück. Sie musste sanfte Gewalt anwenden, um den Kuss zu lösen, und ihre Finger krallten sich tiefer als beabsichtigt in seine Brust, als sie ihn ein Stück von sich weg schob. Es fiel Severus sichtlich schwer sich von Anastasia zu lösen, doch schließlich ließ er es geschehen, und als sich ihre Lippen trennten, legte er seine Stirn gegen ihre, um den Kontakt zu ihr nicht zu verlieren.

Anastasia hätte nichts lieber gewollt, als Severus so nahe zu kommen wie es möglich war, und ihm zu zeigen welche unsagbaren Freuden das Leben als Vampir mit sich bringen konnte, doch sie wollte ihm Zeit geben sich an dieses neue Leben zu gewöhnen. Es war nicht an ihr zu entscheiden, ob Severus sein Leben als Vampir annehmen würde, doch sollte er es so wollen, hätten sie die Ewigkeit zusammen, und dieser Gedanke zauberte ein überglückliches Lächeln auf Anastasias Lippen.

tbc.


	40. Behind blue eyes

**Carpe Noctem**

by CarpeDiem

_"Niemand weiß wie es ist der Böse zu sein, der Traurige zu sein, _

_versteckt hinter blauen Augen._

_Niemand weiß, wie man um Verzeihung bittet,_

_Und nein, ich weiß es auch nicht."_

**# 39 #**

* * *

Die dunklen, grauen Wolken am Himmel hatten sich während des Nachmittags beständig vor die Sonne geschoben, und mittlerweile verbarg sich der blaue Himmel beinahe vollständig unter einer geschlossenen Wolkendecke. Die Sonne hatte es geschafft den Kampf gegen den unerbittlichen Sturm der vergangenen Nacht zu gewinnen, und ihren Triumph den ganzen Nachmittag ausgekostet, doch kein großer Sieg konnte nur aus Sonnenseiten bestehen.

Es hatte Opfer gegeben, und alle guten Seelen, die in diesem Krieg ihr Leben gelassen hatten, würden niemals in Vergessenheit geraten.

Es war wärmer geworden und der gnadenlose Wind war verschwunden, aber die Wolken, die bereits wieder am Himmel aufgezogen waren, waren ein Zeichen dafür, dass das Tief noch nicht überwunden war. Es würde noch einige Zeit dauern, bis die Sonne wieder in der Lage sein würde sorgenfrei vom Himmel herab zu strahlen.

Doch nun lag erst einmal der Duft von Schnee in der Luft.

Anastasia bewegte sich mit geräuschlosen Schritten über die Wiese des Friedhofes von Hogwarts, doch sie war sich sicher, dass Harry bereits wusste, dass sie nur noch wenige Meter von ihm entfernt war. Er stand unter der mächtigen, alten Trauerweide, deren Zweige im leichten Wind gemächlich hin und her schwangen, und betrachtete tief in Gedanken versunken das weiße Grabmal.

Der Sturm von letzter Nacht hatte einige feuchte Blätter und Zweige der Weide auf den Marmor geweht, und so war die weiße Oberfläche nicht mehr vollkommen makellos, doch das war nichts, was sich mit einem Zauberspruch nicht wieder beheben ließ.

Anastasia blieb neben Harry stehen, und ließ ihren Blick mit wehmütigem Glanz, aber einem milden Lächeln auf den Lippen, auf Albus' Grab ruhen. Der Sturm war vorüber, und die Ruhe, die sich bald wieder über die magische Welt legen würde, war zu einem großen Teil Albus' Verdienst. Ohne ihn wäre es nicht möglich gewesen Voldemort zu vernichten, und es stimmte sie traurig, dass er nicht miterleben konnte, wie der Frieden, dem er sein Leben verschrieben hatte, wieder Einzug in England hielt.

„Ich habe mir gedacht, dass ich dich hier finden würde", sagte Anastasia, und wandte sich von dem weißen Grabstein ab, um den Jungen neben sich von der Seite her anzusehen.

Harrys Blick blieb auf Albus' Grab gerichtet. Er antwortete Anastasia, doch er war noch nicht bereit sich aus seinen Gedanken reißen zu lassen.

„Manchmal habe ich das Gefühl ihn gar nicht richtig gekannt zu haben", sagte er leise.

Anastasia ließ sich einen Moment Zeit, bevor sie antwortete, und wieder erschien dieses wehmutige Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht.

„Du kanntest nur einen Teil von ihm, aber du hattest das Glück den besten Teil von ihm kennen zu lernen."

Harry schwieg, und für eine Weile war das einzige Geräusch das Rauschen der Blätter der alten Trauerweide, deren Zweige von Zeit zu Zeit über den weißen Marmor strichen.

„Rufus Scrimgeour hat einmal zu mir gesagt ich wäre durch und durch Dumbledores Mann. Es klang wie eine Beleidigung."

Anastasia schmunzelte leise. „Nun vermutlich, weil es eine Beleidigung war. Aber ich kann dir versichern, Scrimgeour hatte Unrecht. Du bist nicht wie Albus."

„Dann wäre dieser Satz auch aus deinem Mund eine Beleidigung gewesen?", fragte Harry, und hob den Kopf, um Anastasia anzusehen.

Sie konnte sehen, dass es ihm viel bedeutete zu erfahren wer Albus wirklich gewesen war, doch Anastasia wusste nicht, ob es die richtige Entscheidung wäre ihm von den Dingen, die sie wusste, zu erzählen.

Albus hatte in seinem Leben sehr viele Fehler gemacht und diejenigen, die von ihnen wussten, hatten es sich zu Angewohnheit gemacht nur diese Verfehlungen und die fatalen Folgen, die einige dieser Fehler nach sich gezogen hatten, zu sehen. Doch man konnte das Leben eines Menschen nicht einfach so in schwarz und weiß unterteilen, und sich dann für einen Sichtweise entscheiden. Jeder Mensch verdiente in Anastasias Augen eine zweite Chance, und Albus hatte aus den Chancen, die man ihm zugestanden hatte, stets das Beste gemacht und aus seinen Fehlern gelernt.

Harry kannte bis jetzt nur die strahlende Seite von Albus Dumbledore, und Anastasia wusste nicht wie er es verkraften würde, wenn das Bild, das er sich sein Leben lang von ihm gemacht hatte, Flecken bekam - denn das würde es. Albus hatte sein Leben dem Wohl der magischen Gemeinschaft verschrieben und war damit gezwungen gewesen, das Schicksal von vielen über das von einzelnen zu stellen. Solche Opfer mussten gebracht werden und obwohl Albus viele Dinge getan hatte, die nicht lobenswert gewesen waren, stand es Anastasia und wohl auch keinem sonst zu, sich ein Urteil darüber zu bilden.

„Nein, es wäre keine Beleidigung gewesen, aber auch kein Kompliment. Ich hatte immer eine sehr hohe Meinung von Albus, aber er konnte eine bemerkenswerte Kaltblütigkeit an den Tag legen, und diese Fähigkeit möchte ich niemandem wünschen."

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte Harry, und Anastasia seufzte leise. Sie wollte nicht diejenige sein, die ihm das alles erzählte, aber sie hatte sich dazu hinreißen lassen auf dieses Gespräch einzugehen, und nun musste sie es auch zu Ende bringen.

„Hast du dich denn nie gefragt, warum das Ministerium Albus stets gefürchtet hat? Und ich meine damit nicht nur Fudges persönliche Paranoia."

„Aber Dumbledore wollte den Posten des Zaubereiministers überhaupt nicht. Es hat für das Ministerium nie einen Grund gegeben ihn zu fürchten", entgegnete Harry, doch Anastasia schüttelte den Kopf.

„Da irrst du dich. Vielleicht stellte Albus während der letzten Jahrzehnte keine Gefahr mehr dar, aber die Hexen und Zauberer in diesem Land haben ein langes Gedächtnis. Ich nehme an der Name Gellert Grindelwald ist dir vertraut. Es gab eine Zeit, da war dieser Mann Albus' bester Freund."

„Das kann nicht sein", widersprach Harry und Anastasia sah ihm deutlich an, dass er ihr kein Wort glauben wollte. „Dumbledore war es doch, der Grindelwald aufgehalten hat."

Anastasia lächelte nachsichtig.

„Das ist richtig, aber das hat er erst getan, nachdem ihm klar geworden war, wie weit Grindelwald die Grenze zum Wahnsinn bereits überschritten hatte, und das er der einzige war, der ihn aufhalten konnte. Du musst wissen, als Albus Hogwarts verließ, war er bereits einer der mächtigsten Zauberer seiner Zeit, und man prophezeite ihm binnen kürzester Zeit den Posten des Zaubereiministers.

Doch Albus hatte kein Interesse an trockener Politik, er war jung, arrogant und brannte darauf sich zu beweisen. Es gab jedoch nichts in der magischen Welt, das eine Herausforderung für ihn dargestellt hätte. Durch einen scheinbaren Zufall begegnete er dann Gellert Grindelwald, einem jungen Mann, der wie er selbst über außergewöhnliche Kräfte verfügte, und was noch viel wichtiger war, der eine Vision hatte. Albus ließ sich von dieser Vision begeistern, und gemeinsam entwickelten sie einen wahnwitzigen Plan sich an die Spitze der magischen Welt zu stellen, und den Hexen und Zauberern zu ihrer wahren Größe und ihrer rechtmäßigen Vorherrschaft über die Muggel zu verhelfen.

Im Grunde verfolgten sie die Selben Ziele wie Voldemort, doch nicht aus selbstsüchtigen Beweggründen, wie sie glaubten, sondern für ein höheres Wohl, und anstatt das Land mit Krieg und Schrecken zu überziehen, nutzten sie ihre überlegenen Kräfte und ihren entwaffnenden Intellekt gleichermaßen, um viele Hexen und Zauberer mit ihrer Idee anzustecken."

Harry hatte seinen Blick auf die Schrift auf Albus' Grabstein gerichtet, als hoffe er, die schwarzen Linien würden ihm eine andere Wahrheit erzählen, der er leichter Glauben schenken konnte. Doch der kalte Stein trotzte seinen Versuchen unbeeindruckt, und Anastasia konnte sehen, wie Harry die Zähne zusammengebissen hatte.

„Das Ministerium beobachtete diese Entwicklung mit wachsender Besorgnis, aber es gab keinen Grund, der ein Eingreifen gerechtfertigt hätte. Außerdem standen viele einflussreiche Persönlichkeiten hinter diesen beiden beeindruckenden, jungen Männern und bis dahin hatte es noch keine gewalttätigen Ausschreitungen geben. Einige jedoch durchschauten ihre Ziele und erkannten die Gefahr, die von ihrer _Vision_ ausging. Ich war eine von ihnen.

Ich war nach meiner kurzen Unterrichtszeit in Hogwarts nach Italien gegangen, und als ich nach England zurückkam, konnte ich die drohende Entwicklung kaum übersehen. Ich traf Albus in seinem Haus in Godrics Hollow an, und da ich glaubte immer noch ein gewisses Maß an Einfluss auf ihn zu haben, versuchte ich ihm klar zu machen wie gefährlich die Vision, der er sich verschrieben hatte, war, und dass Grindelwald nicht zögern würde Gewalt anzuwenden, falls sie auf Widerstand stoßen sollten. Ich hatte mich ein wenig in der Vergangenheit dieses Mannes umgesehen, und bereits die Taten seiner jungen Jahre sprachen für sich selbst, und das in keinster Weise positiv.

Bevor ich jedoch Erfolg hatte, fand uns Grindelwald, und als er erkannte, warum ich dort war, entschied er, dass es nun an der Zeit wäre das erste Opfer für das höhere Wohl zu bringen. Es kam zum Kampf zwischen uns, und im Gegensatz zu mir, hatte er die feste Absicht mich umzubringen. Das wäre ihm auch beinahe gelungen, doch als Albus erkannte wie weit Grindelwald tatsächlich bereit war zu gehen, um seine Ziele zu erreichen, und dass ihm dabei jedes Mittel recht sein würde, rettete er mir das Leben, und verwundete seinen ehemals besten Freund. Anschließend hat er ihn davon gejagt, doch erst nachdem Grindelwald einem beträchtlichen Teil der magischen Welt seine Schreckensherrschaft aufgezwungen hatte, und das Ministerium Albus auf Knien anflehte einzuschreiten, stellte er sich einem Kampf, und besiegte ihn.

Viele fragen sich bis heute warum Albus Grindelwald nicht umgebracht hat, die Wahrheit ist, dass er es nicht konnte, und hätte man ihn nicht dazu gezwungen zu Handeln, hätte er wohl noch länger tatenlos zugesehen."

Harry hatte seinen Blick immer noch auf den weißen Grabstein gerichtet, und seine Hände hingen schlaff neben seinem Körper hinunter. Anastasia wusste welche Gedanken ihm gerade durch den Kopf gingen, und sie hoffte, dass ihre nächsten Worte ihn einige davon vergessen lassen würden.

„Ich weiß wie schmerzhaft es sein kann hinter die Fassade derer zu blicken, die man glaubte zu kennen, aber lass mich dir eines versichern: Albus war kein schlechter Mensch. Er hat Fehler gemacht, aber im Gegensatz zu Grindelwald hat er stets aus tiefster Überzeugung an das höhere Wohl geglaubt. Er hat dieses Ziel tatsächlich niemals aus den Augen verloren, und das war es, was seine wahre Größe ausmachte."

„Dann war das der Grund, warum er niemals Zaubereiminister werden wollte, obwohl man es ihm mehrere Male angeboten hat. Er hatte Angst davor, dass er die Macht über die er verfügt hätte, missbrauchen könnte, um in seinen Augen das richtige zu tun", sagte Harry, und Anastasia war erleichtert keinen bitteren Ton in seiner Stimme zu hören.

„Er hatte das Vertrauen in sich verloren, und das hat er erst wieder gewonnen, als er sich gezwungen sah Voldemort aufzuhalten. Ohne ihn wäre das nicht gelungen, denn wenn etwas zum Wohl einer höheren Sache geschieht, müssen Entscheidungen getroffen werden, die das Leben von vielen über das von einzelnen stellen."

Harry hatte den seltsamen Ton in Anastasias Stimme nicht überhören können, und drehte mit zusammen gezogenen Brauen den Kopf.

„Was meinst du damit?", fragte er zum zweiten Mal an diesem Tag, doch insgeheim fürchtete er sich vor der Antwort, die Anastasia ihm geben könnte. Zu viel hatte in diesen Worten mitgeschwungen.

Anastasia seufzte schwer, doch sie wusste, dass Harry ein Recht darauf hatte die Wahrheit zu erfahren, und sie war nach Albus' Tod die einzige, die Harry noch davon erzählen konnte.

„Severus trifft keine Schuld am Tod deiner Eltern. Albus hat ihm befohlen genau diesen Teil der Prophezeiung an Voldemort zu verraten, und er wusste genau was geschehen würde. Voldemort würde sich für eine der beiden Familien auf die die Prophezeiung zutraf entscheiden, und alles daran setzen sie zu töten. Dass Peter Pettigrew deine Eltern genau zu diesem Zeitpunkt verriet, spielt dabei kaum eine Rolle. Voldemort hätte sie zweifellos irgendwann gefunden. Albus hat deine Eltern geopfert in der Hoffnung, dass du, als der Auserwählte, Voldemort vernichten und den Krieg beenden würdest."

Für einen langen Moment starrte Harry Anastasia an, doch dann wandte er sich von ihr ab, und fuhr sich mit den Fingern durch die Haare.

„Es tut mir leid, Harry", sagte Anastasia aufrichtig, doch sie wusste genau, dass diese Worte dem Jungen vor ihr nicht helfen würden.

Harry hatte gerade erfahren, dass der Mann, den er stets als seinen Mentor und Vertrauten angesehen hatte, für den Tod seiner Eltern verantwortlich war. Anastasia hatte am eigenen Leib erfahren müssen wie es das Wissen über Verrat mühelos schaffen konnte eine Welt aus den Angeln zu heben, und der Umstand, dass sie in der Lage gewesen war Rache an Viktor zu üben, hatte ihr dabei kein bisschen geholfen. In gewisser Weise war es gut, dass Albus tot war, denn so wurde Harry überhaupt nicht vor diese Wahl gestellt. Anastasia zweifelte nicht daran, dass Harry Albus in diesem Augenblick mehr hasste, als es bei Voldemort je der Fall gewesen war, denn Albus hatte etwas weitaus Schlimmeres getan. In Harrys Augen hatte er ihn hintergangen, und er hatte nicht einmal unrecht damit.

Doch Anastasia hoffte auch, dass es Harry irgendwann gelingen würde, diesen Hass zu überwinden, und sich Albus trotz dieses Wissens als den großartigen Mann, der er gewesen war, in Erinnerung zu behalten. Erst dann würde er den Frieden finden, nachdem er sich schon sein ganzes Leben sehnte. Aber bis zu diesem Tag würde noch viele Jahre vergehen, denn Jugend und Weisheit hatten die Angewohnheit sich nur in den seltensten Fällen zu vertragen.

„Warum hat er mir das nie gesagt?", fragte Harry leise, doch das einzige, das Anastasia in seiner Stimme hören konnte war Bedauern. Er sprach diese Worte aus tiefster Traurigkeit, aber ohne jede Bitterkeit oder gar Hass.

Vielleicht hatte Anastasia ihn unterschätzt, und womöglich verfügte dieser Junge bereits über ein Maß an Weisheit, das nur die wenigsten je erlangten. Obwohl er bereits in so jungen Jahren vom Schicksal schwer gezeichnet worden war, war er immer noch in der Lage vergeben zu können. Anastasia bewunderte ihn dafür, und die Ungewissheit mit der sie bis dahin in seine Zukunft geblickt hatte, löste sich in Nichts auf. Harry Potter hatte Voldemort vernichtet, und obwohl ihm der Dunkle Lord sein Leben gestohlen hatte, hatte er nicht zugelassen, dass auch seine reine Seele und seine Unschuld in diesem Kampf auf Leben und Tod umgekommen waren.

Ein feines Lächeln erschien auf Anastasias Gesicht. Dieser junge Mann vor ihr war seiner Zeit weit voraus, und auf eine gewisse Art und Weise erinnerte er sie unglaublich stark an Albus. Er hatte viel mit ihm gemein, doch nur ihm Bezug auf seine besten Eigenschaften. Dieser junge Mann würde seinen Weg mit traumwandlerischer Sicherheit finden, und dort wo Albus gescheitert war, würde er bestehen. Es machte sie beinahe traurig, dass sie nicht aus nächster Nähe würde mit ansehen können, was die magische Gemeinschaft noch alles von Harry Potter zu erwarten haben würde.

„Er konnte es dir nicht sagen. Er hat sich während all der Jahre die schrecklichsten Vorwürfe gemacht, und alles daran gesetzt, dass du dieses Geheimnis nie erfahren solltest, denn er hatte Angst, dass du dich aus Hass von ihm abwenden würdest, und dann wären all seine Bemühungen umsonst gewesen. Severus musste ihm schwören dieses Wissen niemals Preis zu geben, und er hat dieses Versprechen niemals gebrochen. Er wollte nur das Beste für dich."

Harry schwieg einen Moment lang, doch dann nickte er. „Ja, ich weiß."

Für mehrere Minuten herrschte Stille, doch dann drehte sich Harry wieder zu Anastasia um und eine neue Frage stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er würde noch einige Zeit brauchen, um mit diesem Wissen seinen Frieden zu machen, aber im Moment wollte er nicht weiter darüber nachdenken.

„Warum bin ich eigentlich nicht tot? Der Todesfluch hat den Horkrux in mir zerstört, aber mich am Leben gelassen. Wieso?"

Anastasia lächelte. Diese Frage hatte sie sich selbst bereits gestellt und sie hatte die Bestätigung ihrer eigenen Vermutung schließlich in Albus' Denkarium gefunden.

„Voldemort hat einen fatalen Fehler begangen. Als er seinen neuen Körper geschaffen hat, hat er dazu dein Blut verwendet. Damit hat er das Opfer, das deine Mutter bei ihrem Tod gebracht hat, um dich zu schützen, auch auf ihn übertragen. Dein Blut floss in seinen Adern. Er hatte dich unwissentlich an das Leben gebunden, solange er lebte."

Harry nickte nachdenklich und starrte wieder auf den weißen Grabstein, doch dann fiel ihm noch etwas anderes ein.

„Was ist mit Snape passiert? Du hast ihn mitgenommen, nicht wahr? Das ist der Grund, weshalb ich nicht nach Gray Manor zurückkommen durfte, und du alle meine Sachen nach Hogwarts geschickt hast. Lebt er noch?"

Anastasia betrachtete Harry mehrere Momente lang stumm, während sie über eine Antwort nachdachte. Schließlich entschied sie sich für die Wahrheit. Langsam breitete sich ein Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nein, er ist tot", antwortete sie ruhig und ihr Lächeln entblößte ihre spitzen Eckzähne.

Harry starrte sie an. Er schaffte es nicht Anastasias Lächeln und ihren Tonfall mit der gnadenlosen Aussage in ihren Worten zu vereinbaren. Er hatte geglaubt, dass ihr Snape sehr wichtig war und diese Vermutung war bestätig worden, als er gesehen hatte wie sie, nachdem Voldemort besiegt war, in aller höchster Eile aus dem Saal gestürmt war. Auf ihrem Gesicht war nichts zu lesen gewesen, außer blankem Entsetzen und abgrundtiefer Sorge.

Harry sah ihr seltsames Lächeln, und dann wurde im bewusste, dass Anastasia ihm zwar die Wahrheit, aber bei weitem nicht die ganze Wahrheit gesagt hatte.

„Du hast ihn verwandelt!"

Anastasia blickte Harry direkt an und nickte dann kaum merklich, während das Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht nicht verschwand. Zumindest glaubte Harry, dass es ein Nicken gewesen sein könnte.

„Wer weiß", antwortete Anastasia wage, doch das Lächeln auf ihren Lippen blieb bestehen, wenn es nicht sogar eine Spur breiter wurde.

Harry verstand und nickte. „Ich werde dafür sorgen, dass die Hexen und Zauberer in diesem Land die Wahrheit erfahren. Severus Snape ist als Held gestorben."

„Ich danke dir", entgegnete Anastasia und neigte ihren Kopf in einer angedeuteten Verbeugung ein wenig zur Seite.

Es war besser die Welt in dem Glauben zu belassen, dass Severus Snape, Todesser und Mörder von Albus Dumbledore, den Tod eines tragischen Helden gestorben war. Die Menschen wollten die Wahrheit überhaupt nicht wissen, und Anastasia hatte kein Bedürfnis sie ihnen aufzudrängen. Das einzige, das Severus in diesem Leben noch erwartet hätte, wäre eine Zelle in Askaban gewesen, und dabei hätte es niemanden interessiert, dass der Krieg ohne ihn vermutlich noch lange nicht vorbei wäre. So aber würde man ihm den Merlin Orden erster Klasse verleihen, und die Welt hatte einen Helden mehr, den sie in ihre Geschichtsbücher schreiben konnte. Das war das Minderste, was die Welt Severus Snape schuldig war.

„Was wirst du jetzt tun? Oder vielmehr, was werde ihr jetzt tun?"

Anastasia atmete ein Mal tief durch und in der kalten Luft lag der Duft des Winters. Es konnte nicht mehr lange dauern, bis es zu Schneien beginnen würde.

„Ich weiß es nicht", antwortete sie aufrichtig. „Aber es gibt hier in England nichts, das mich oder ihn hier noch halten würde."

Harry wusste, was das bedeutete. „Wir werden uns nie wieder sehen, hab ich recht?"

Anastasia schüttelte mit einem milden Lächeln den Kopf. Sie hatte einen erheblichen Teil ihres Lebens in diesem Land verbracht, und auch wenn die magische Gemeinschaft sich bis jetzt dagegen wehrte, der Aufbruch in ein neues Zeitalter würde sich nicht ewig aufhalten lassen. Wer nicht mit der Zeit ging und Veränderungen akzeptierte, der blieb stehen und geriet in Vergessenheit. Anastasia war nun seit über einem halben Jahrhundert in Bewegung und sie war es müde geworden der Zeit hinterher zu eilen.

„Nein, das werden wir nicht. Aber ich verspreche dir, dass ich jede Eule, die mich von England aus erreicht noch am selben Tag zurückschicken werde."

„Ich werde dich beim Wort nehmen", versprach Harry, und Anastasia lachte.

„Nichts anderes habe ich erwartet."

Harry lächelte ebenfalls, doch dann verblasste dieses Lächeln, und ein ernster Ausdruck trat auf sein Gesicht, als ihm klar wurde, dass dieser Abschied ein Abschied für immer sein würde. Anastasia hatte unschätzbar viel für ihn getan, und es stimmte ihn traurig, dass sie nun einfach so wieder aus seinem Leben verschwinden würde.

„Ich hatte gehofft du würdest noch eine Zeit lang hier bleiben, aber ich kann verstehen, dass du England jetzt sofort wieder verlassen willst. Ich danke dir für alles, was du für mich getan hast. Du hast mir mehrmals das Leben gerettet, und allein hätte ich es nicht geschafft Voldemort zu besiegen, das weiß ich jetzt. Danke. Ich wünsche dir, dass du deinen Frieden finden wirst, wo auch immer das sein mag."

Anastasia lächelte leise, und auf ihrem Gesicht zeigte sich kein Zeichen von Traurigkeit. Die Zeit, die sie hier in England verbracht hatte, war nur ein weiterer Abschnitt ihres Lebens gewesen, und sie hatte gelernt nicht mit Wehmut auf die Vergangenheit zurück zu blicken. Erinnerungen waren etwas Kostbares, und man sollte sich mit Freude an sie erinnern, anstatt sie mit dunklen Gedanken für immer zu vergiften.

„Ich versichere dir, du stehst keinesfalls so tief in meiner Schuld wie du vielleicht denkst. Auch ich bin dir zu großem Dank verpflichtet. Du hast mir die Augen geöffnet und mir geholfen einen Teil meines Lebens zu akzeptieren, den ich versucht hatte zu verdrängen. Außerdem habe ich etwas wiedergefunden, von dem ich gedacht hatte es für immer verloren zu haben. Die Fähigkeit zu lieben. Dafür danke ich dir. Ich bin mir sicher, dass die Menschen in diesem Land noch viel von dir zu erwarten haben werden, und ich bedauere, dass ich nicht hier sein kann, um es mit anzusehen. Es war mir eine Ehre dich kennen zu lernen und an deiner Seite als deine Freundin zu kämpfen. Leb wohl, Harry Potter."

Anastasia betrachtete Harry ein letztes Mal mit einem zuversichtlichen Lächeln. Ihre Schuld war beglichen, doch das hatte an Bedeutung verloren. Sie hatte Albus dafür verflucht, dass er ihr diese Bürde auferlegt hatte, aber nun war sie dankbar, dass er sie dazu gezwungen hatte sich ihren Dämonen zu stellen, denn nur so war es ihr gelungen sie zu überwinden. Sie hoffte, dass es ihr tatsächlich gelingen würde ihren Frieden zu finden, doch zum ersten Mal seit langer Zeit blickte sie mit Hoffnung in die Zukunft, und sie verspürte dabei ein unheimliches Gefühl innerer Ruhe, das sie noch nie zuvor erlebt hatte. Irgendwann würde sie nach England zurückkommen, aber bis zu diesem Tag würden viele Jahre vergehen, und dieses Land würde dann nicht mehr das sein, was es jetzt war. Und wenn sie sich nicht irrte, dann würde Harry Potter an jeder einzelnen dieser Veränderungen maßgeblich beteiligt sein.

Dann drehte sich Anastasia um, und ging über die Wiese davon. Ihre Schritte im Gras verursachten nicht das geringste Geräusch, und ihre langen schwarzen Haare schwangen ihr sanft um die Schultern, während sie sich von Harry entfernte.

Harry sah ihr gedankenverloren nach, doch es gab noch etwas, dass er ihr sagen musste.

„Anastasia!", rief er hastig, und Anastasia blieb stehen. Sie drehte sich zu ihm um, und hob fragend eine Augenbraue.

„Fröhliche Weihnachten", sagte Harry schlicht, und Anastasia lächelte.

„Das wünsche ich dir auch."

Mit diesen letzten Worten kehrte sie Harry den Rücken zu, und disapparierte noch im selben Augenblick.

Harry blickte auf die Stelle an der Anastasia verschwunden war, und ein melancholisches Lächeln trat auf sein Gesicht. Genau in diesem Moment fiel eine einzelne, dicke Schneeflocke vom grauen Himmel hinab und blieb zwischen den blass-grünen Grashalmen liegen. Die Luft hatte sich so weit erwärmt, dass es schneien konnte und so blieb die Schneeflocke als weißer Fleck auf der Wiese liegen. Und es blieb nicht bei dieser einen Schneeflocke, denn als Harry wieder aufsah, fielen überall um ihn herum dicke, weiße Flocken zu Boden und begruben die ganze Wiese schnell unter einer löchrigen, weißen Schicht.

Bereits am nächsten Morgen würden die Schlossgründe unter einer dicken Schneedecke verschwunden sein, und der Winter würde Einzug in Hogwarts halten. Dieses Jahr kam der Winter spät, und der Schnee hatte lange auf sich warten lassen, doch schließlich, eine Woche vor Weihnachten, schneite es. Die Welt kam zur Ruhe, und der stürmische und unruhige Herbst würde in Vergessenheit geraten.

Harry atmete ein paar Mal tief durch. Die kalte, reine Luft füllte seine Lungen, und obwohl ihm eigentlich hätte kalt werden sollen, fühlte er sich warm und geborgen unter seinem schwarzen Umhang. Der weiße Schnee würde mit seiner unschuldigen Farbe das Land überziehen, und nach den Jahren, in denen der Kampf gegen Voldemort jeden Tag präsent gewesen war, sehnte er sich danach zur Ruhe gekommen, und alles was ihn stets belastet hatte vergessen zu können.

Dieses Weihnachtsfest würde ein Fest der Freude sein, und obwohl die heiligen Tage von der Trauer über die Opfer überschattet werden würden, war es das erste Weihnachten, an dem seit vier Jahren wieder Frieden in England herrschte.

Wie um sich davon zu überzeugen, dass all das tatsächlich wahr war, hob Harry seine Hand und berührte seinen Stirn an der Stelle, an der seine Narbe gewesen war, doch er fühlte nur die glatte Haut unter seinen Fingerspitzen, und ließ seinen Hand beruhigt wieder sinken.

Er schlug den Kragen seines Umgangs nach oben, um sich vor den weißen Flocken, die nun in immer größerer Anzahl vom Himmel fielen, zu schützen. Dann ging er durch die dünne Schneeschicht zurück zum Schloss, und das weiße Grabmal, dessen Marmor langsam von den Schneeflocken bedeckt wurde, blieb allein auf dem Friedhof zurück.

Ende

A/N: Einen Epilog gibts es auch noch, aber ich glaube, dass euch der nicht so gefallen wird. Ich kann mich aber auch irren.


	41. Epilog: Story of the raindrops

Hallo

da wir jetzt am Ende der Story angekommen sind, möchte ich mich bei allen bedanken, die mir ein kleines Review dagelassen haben. Es freut mich, dass euch die Story so gut gefallen hat und ich hoffe, dass ich euch auch mit dem Epilog nicht enttäuschen werde. Man liest sich. Liebe Grüße!

**

* * *

**

**Carpe Noctem**

by CarpeDiem

_"Lausche jedem einzelnen Regentropfen,_

_wie sie vergebens ihre Geheimnisse flüstert._

_Verzweifelnd suchend nach jemandem, _

_der ihre Geschichte hört, _

_bevor sie den Boden berühren._

_Wenn Erinnerungen in Vergessenheit geraten,_

_wird nur die Zeit ihre Geschichte erzählen."_

**# Epilog #**

* * *

Jeder einzelne Regentropfen, der zu Boden fiel, glich einer Träne, die an diesem Tag vergossen wurde. Und es wurden viele Tränen vergossen an diesem Tag, denn dies war ein Tag der Trauer.

Viele hundert Menschen waren gekommen, um ihrem Gefühl des Verlustes Ausdruck zu verleihen, und gleichermaßen ließ der Himmel seiner Trauer freien Lauf und öffnete seine Schleusen. Ein Meer aus dicken, grauen Wolken ließ nicht einen einzigen Sonnenstrahl hindurch, und tauchte alles in ein schweres grau. Auch die Temperaturen waren an diesem Tag um einige Grad gefallen, und es hatte den Anschein, als ob der Sommer erkannt hätte, dass er an diesem 8. Juli fehl am Platze war.

Der Trauerzug, der von dem kleinen Dörfchen Hogsmeade aus zum Schloss Hogwarts hinauf zog, wand sich wie eine schwerfällige Schlange die Straße entlang. Die Regentropfen, die unablässig vom Himmel fielen, prasselten mit einem monotonen Geräusch auf die unzähligen schwarzen Regenschirme der Anwesenden. Niemand hätte es für möglich gehalten, dass an diesem Tag so viele Menschen nach Hogwarts kommen würden, um dem größten Zauberer seiner Zeit die letzte Ehre zu erweisen.

An der Spitze des Zuges gingen sechs Männer, die wie alle übrigen in langen schwarzen Umhängen gekleidet waren, doch ihnen fiel an diesem Tag eine besondere Aufgabe zu. Sie hatten die Ehre den dunklen Holzsarg zu tragen, und damit den Zug anzuführen. Der Deckel des Sarges war aus Glas, und der Mann, der darin lag, machte mit dem friedlichen Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht, und den kleinen Fältchen um seine Augen herum, den Anschein lediglich zu schlafen. Seine Haare waren mit dem Alter weiß geworden, doch es hatte sich nichts daran geändert, dass sie in alle Richtungen von seinem Kopf abstanden. Wäre er in diesem Moment aufgewacht, hätte man durch die runden Gläser seiner Brille in seine strahlend grünen Augen, in denen immer die Andeutung eines Lächelns gelegen hatte, blicken können. Doch er würde nicht aufwachen, denn Harry Potter war nach nur 62 Jahren seines Lebens am Ende seines Weges angekommen.

Nachdem man bei ihm vor nun mehr zehn Jahren ein Lungenleiden, für das es auch in der magischen Welt kein Heilmittel gab, festgestellt hatte, war er dieser Krankheit vor vier Tagen erlegen. Er hatte bis zum Schluss gekämpft, so wie er sein ganzes Leben lang gekämpft hatte, doch dieses Mal war er gegen einem übermächtigen Feind, den er nicht hatte besiegen können, angetreten.

Das Schicksal hatte diesem Mann bereits in jungen Jahren eine schwere Bürde auferlegt, und als ob es noch nicht genug gewesen wäre, derjenige zu sein, dem es bestimmt gewesen war Lord Voldemort zu vernichten, hatte es dieses Schicksal auch in seinen letzten Jahren nicht gut mit ihm gemeint. Doch Harry Potter hatte niemals ein Zeichen von Schwäche gezeigt, und vielen war es bis zu seinem Tod ein Rätsel gewesen wie es ihm gelungen war, sein Leben fortzusetzen, als ob diese Krankheit nicht existieren würde. Einige waren der Meinung er hätte mit starken Tränken, die ihm kein Heiler jemals verabreicht hätte, die Symptome seiner Krankheit unterdrückt, und letztendlich hätte ihn die Einnahme dieser Tränke das Leben gekostet. Über längeren Zeitraum eingenommen führten diese Tränke aufgrund einiger verbotener Substanzen unausweichlich zu Herzversagen, und jeder der in der Lage war diese Tränke zu brauen, wusste um diese Wirkung. Da jedoch niemand je herausgefunden hatte woher er diese Substanzen hätte bekommen sollen, waren diese Vermutungen niemals mehr als Gerüchte gewesen. Eigenartig war jedoch, dass seine Frau Ginny über die eigentliche Todesursache nach wie vor schwieg.

Aber niemand traute diesem Mann wirklich zu, solche Tränke genommen zu haben, denn das Leben dieses außergewöhnlichen Zauberers sprach auf lobenswerte Weise für sich selbst. Nachdem er seinen Abschluss in Hogwarts gemacht hatte, hatte er Ginny Weasley geheiratet, und war danach mit ihr durch Russland und Asien gereist. Wohin genau, das wusste bis heute niemand, doch als er zurück gekommen war, hatte es nicht länger als ein Jahr gedauert, bis man ihm den Posten des Zaubereiministers angeboten hatte, und anders als sein Mentor Dumbledore, hatte er angenommen.

Drei Amtsperioden lang hatte er als jüngster Zaubereiminister in der Geschichte dieses Land regiert, und unter seiner Führung hatte England einige entscheidende Veränderungen erfahren. Danach war er als Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste nach Hogwarts zurückgekehrt, und nach Minerva McGonagalls Abschied, hatte er das Amt des Schulleiters übernommen, das er bis zu seinem Tod inne gehabt hatte.

Hinter dem Sarg ging als erste Ginny Potter. Sie trug einen schwarzen Schleier, so wie es für die Witwe eines verstorbenen Zauberers Brauch war, doch sie weinte nicht, und folgte dem Leichnam ihres Mannes und seinen Trägern mit gemessenen Schritten.

Begleitet wurde sie von ihren drei Kindern, Albus Severus, James und Lily. Die beiden Männer hatten die schwarzen und eigensinnigen Haare ihres Vaters geerbt, doch Lily Potter hatte wie ihre Mutter leuchtend rote Haare, und dazu die strahlenden, grünen Augen ihres Vaters.

Ihnen folgten die engsten und besten Freunde der Familie, und hinter mehreren hochrangige Personen des Ministeriums, gingen schließlich all jene, die gekommen waren, um von Harry Potter Abschied zu nehmen, ganz gleich, ob sie ihn persönlich gekannt hatten oder nicht.

In der Mitte des Zuges bewegten sich jedoch zwei Gestalten, deren Schritte selbst unter den langen schwarzen Umhängen eine Eleganz vermuten ließen, die keinem Menschen eigen war. Sie hatte die Kapuzen tiefer ins Gesicht gezogen als alle anderen, doch unter dem Meer aus schwarzen Regenschirmen fiel das nicht auf.

Anastasia schmunzelte leise als sie daran dachte wo Harry seine letzte Ruhestätte finden würde. Das Ministerium hatte eingewilligt ihn neben Albus auf dem Friedhof von Hogwarts zu beerdigen, und so würde nun für alle Ewigkeit ein zweites Grabmal aus weißem Marmor neben dem stehen, das bereits dort seinen Platz gefunden hatte. Anastasia hätte sich keinen besseren Ort für Harry Potters ewige Ruhe vorstellen können.

Es war eine Laune des Schicksals, dass diesem außergewöhnlichen Zauberer nicht mehr Zeit gegeben worden war, als die vermeintlich kurze Lebensspanne, die bereits so früh ein Ende gefunden hatte. Dieser Umstand machte Anastasia nur ein Mal mehr bewusst, wie vergänglich die Zeit und die Menschen, die sich ihr nicht entziehen konnten, waren. Doch aus ihrer Sicht gab es keinen Grund Harry zu betrauern, nicht nach all seinen Taten, die das Leben von so vielen zum Besseren gewendet hatten. Er hatte in der Tat dort bestanden wo Albus gescheitert war, und auch wenn dieses England nicht mit dem, das Albus versucht hatte zu ändern, vergleichbar war, war er Anastasias Erwartungen mehr als gerecht geworden. Sie hatte es immer als eine Ehre betrachtet die Bekanntschaft dieses Mannes gemacht zu haben und sich darüber hinaus seine Freundin nennen zu dürfen.

Es war schwer gewesen England und vor allem Harry Potter den Rücken zu kehren, aber sie hatte während all der Jahre, die seit diesem Tag vergangen waren, nie den Kontakt zu ihm verloren. Dennoch hatte sich herausgestellt, dass Anastasia entgegen ihrer Gewohnheit mit ihrer Voraussage sie würde Harry nie wieder sehen, unrecht gehabt hatte. Sie hatten sich wieder gesehen, und dieses Treffen lag kaum zehn Jahre zurück. Sie hatte ihm damals von dem Weg, den er bereit gewesen war einzuschlagen, abgeraten, aber Harry hatte sich nicht davon abbringen lassen, und Severus dennoch gebeten ihm bei seinem Vorhaben zu helfen. Im Nachhinein betrachtet war es die richtige Entscheidung gewesen, aber in Anastasias Augen hatte Harry einen zu hohen Preis gezahlt.

Doch all das war nun bedeutungslos. Sie würde sich diesen einzigartigen Zauberer in allen Facetten in Erinnerung behalten, und anders als die Menschen konnte sie das Versprechen ihn niemals zu vergessen, halten, denn sie hatte die Ewigkeit klarer vor Augen als jemals zuvor. Und sie würde jeden Tag davon genießen, mit ihrem Gefährten an ihrer Seite.

Anastasia hob den Kopf und blickte zu Severus, der neben ihr ging und ihre Gedanken mühelos zu erraten schien. Auch auf seine Lippen legte sich ein sanftes Lächeln, und er drückte für einen Moment lang ihre Hand, die er in seiner hielt, ein wenig fester, während sie mit langsamen Schritten dem Zug aus schwarzen Regenschirmen zum Schloss hinauf folgten.

**Ende**


End file.
